Blutige Nächte
by Slytherene
Summary: Ausgerechnet Remus Lupin soll den Abgesandten des italienischen Phönixordens in einem Londoner Nobelrestaurant empfangen. Unangenehm’ ist eine dezente Umschreibung der Situation, in die der Werwolf gerät, denn Mr. Bertucci entpuppt sich als dunkle Seele.
1. Chapter 1

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Benvenuti!  
Um Euch das Warten auf das neue Kapitel „Frühlingserwachen" zu verkürzen (fertig, aber noch nicht beta gelesen), anbei ein Textfragment, das partout aus meinem Kopf wollte.  
Viel Vergnügen…_

* * *

**Musicus: Alice mit „Una notte spaciale"**

* * *

**1****. Tödliche Verbündete**

Remus Lupin starrte auf die blütenweiße Tischdecke und die edlen Kristallgläser vor ihm. Der Kellner, der ihn schon bei seinem Eintreten mit diesem Blick gemustert hatte, der die Frage enthielt, ob er seine Rechnung wohl würde bezahlen können, näherte sich nun schon zum wiederholten Mal.

„Wünschen Sie vielleicht noch ein…Leitungswasser, Sir?"

Remus fixierte den dicken Bauch des Mannes. Vermutlich hatte er heute Abend bereits mehr als einmal in der Küche Häppchen hier und Hors d'oeuvres dort ‚probiert.' Ihm selbst knurrte der Magen, aber für den Fall, dass der Kontaktmann nicht kam, würde er das Geld, das der Orden ihm für das ‚Geschäftsessen' zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, nicht anrühren.

„Danke, ich warte noch", antwortete Remus, und es klang beinahe wie ein Knurren. Der dicke Ober erbleichte merklich und entfernte sich eilig.

Remus fühlte sich müde und elend. Um ihn herum klapperte das Besteck auf den Tellern, und selbst wenn er seine Ohren und Augen hätte verschließen können, seine Nase ließ sich nicht täuschen. Es roch nach Gesottenem und Gebratenem, und seine letzte warme Mahlzeit war das Abendessen vor drei Tagen bei den Weasleys gewesen. Er brauchte dringend, wirklich dringend Arbeit, wenn er nicht wieder bei Albus um Geld fragen wollte. Und er war es so leid, von den anderen abhängig zu sein: von Albus, den Weasleys, Kingsley oder Moody – selbst Tonks hatte er schon angepumpt.

Jeder von ihnen hatte stets mit einem Lächeln ‚aber selbstverständlich, Remus' gesagt. Selbst Arthur hatte hinzugesetzt: ‚Gib es mir zurück, wenn du wieder flüssig bist'. Arthur, der mit seinem kärglichen Gehalt und den immer noch vier Kindern in der Schule selbst kaum über die Runden kam.

Nun hockte er hier in diesem viel zu teuren Restaurant in Kensington, um den Verbindungsmann des italienischen Äquivalents des Phönixordens zu treffen. Sie hatten gerade erst begonnen, Kontakte nach ganz Europa zu weben. Paolo Bertucci, der Mann aus Rom, schien nicht viel von Pünktlichkeit zu halten. Um halb neun waren sie verabredet gewesen, jetzt krochen sowohl der große Zeiger der Uhr an der Wand ebenso wie der kleine auf die zehn zu.

Ausgerechnet Severus Snape war es gewesen, der Remus Dumbledores Anliegen überbrachte, sich um den römischen Abgesandten zu kümmern.

Mit arrogantem Genäsel hatte der Slytherin sich darüber ausgelassen, wie wichtig dies Treffen sei, welches er, der große Tränkemeister, höchstpersönlich eingeleitet hatte. Mit gönnerhaftem Blick hatte er einen Lederbeutel mit Geld vor Remus auf den Boden fallen lassen.

„Wie ungeschickt von mir, verzeih'. Du bückst dich sicher selbst danach." Das feine hämische Grinsen, das Snapes Lippen gekräuselt hatte, sprach eine eindeutige Sprache.

Oh, Remus verfluchte Severus Snape! Und er verfluchte diesen Signore Bertucci, der es nicht für nötig hielt, wenigstens per Eule abzusagen.

Gerade, als sich der dicke Ober, flankiert von einem Hilfskellner, der schon seinen Zauberstab bereit hielt, wieder auf den Weg zu Remus' Tisch machen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür des Restaurants.

Mit einer ganzen Schar Hexen und zwei Fotografen im Schlepptau betrat ein blond gelockter Zauberer in türkisfarbener Robe das Etablissement.

„Pierre, ein Tisch für Mr. Lockhard, vite, vite!"

Der dicke Ober eilte davon.

‚Auch das noch' dachte Remus und duckte sich unwillkürlich. ‚Gilderoy der Große', der personifizierte Erfolg. Nachdem der einst bekannte Buchautor und mehrmalige Gewinner alberner Hexenmagazinpreise mit den restaurierten Fragmenten seines Gedächtnisses, jedoch bar fast jeder Magie aus St. Mungos entlassen worden war, hatte er auf Londons Bühnen Karriere gemacht – den Muggelbühnen. Sein leer gefegter Kopf schien wie geschaffen, um Texte jeder Art aufzunehmen, und Gilderoy gab mit Erfolg Hamlet, Äneas und sämtliche jugendlichen Liebhaber, die das klassische Genre zu bieten hatte.

Er war der Hit der Saison. Muggelfrauen und Hexen liebte ihn gleichermaßen, und ‚das bisschen Mogelei' bei seinen Büchern aus vergangenen Tagen hatte man ihm großzügig verziehen.

Remus wünschte, die Zauberergesellschaft hätte auch ihm ebenso großzügig verziehen, dass er anders war.

„Mr. Lupin?"

Von einem Auenblick zum nächsten stand eine Frau vor ihm. Er hatte sie nicht kommen sehen, sie musste im Gefolge von Lockhard das Restaurant betreten haben.

„Sinte Sie Mr. Lupin?" fragte sie nun noch einmal mit südländischem Akzent, und Ungeduld schwang in ihrer Stimme.

„Der bin ich".

Ein geschäftsmäßiges Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht. „Ich bin Marina Bertucci."

Bertucci – sie musste der Kontaktmann sein. Hatte er sich verhört? Severus hatte eindeutig von einem Zauberer gesprochen.

Remus beeilte sich aufzustehen. Für einen Augenblick wurde ihm schwindelig, aber er riss sich zusammen. Nur jetzt nicht aus der Rolle fallen und keine Schwäche zeigen.

Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

Remus wollte schon ihre ausgestreckte Hand ergreifen, als er die Ringe an ihren Fingern bemerkte. Sie mochten aus Silber oder Weißgold sein, jedenfalls verspürte er keine Ambitionen, das auszutesten.

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals" sagte er und zog die Hand zurück. „Silberschmuck?"

Sie ließ ihre ausgestreckte Rechte sinken und zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sind Sie…?"

„Äh…ja. - Verzeihung, aber ich hatte einen Herrn erwartet, " wechselte er schnell das Thema.

„Mein Vater ist leider verhindert. Er bat mich, ihn zu vertreten. Leider hatte mein Flugzeug Verspätung. Die Fluglotsen streiken schon wieder in Italia – iste immer dasselbe.

„Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz", bot Remus an und rückte der zierlichen Fremden den Stuhl zurecht.

Marina Bertucci setzte sich und Remus reichte ihr die Karte. Die gesamte Kellnerschar war noch mit Lockhards Harem beschäftigt.

„Professor Dumbledore entbietet seinen Gruß. Herzlich willkommen in London. Wir sind sehr froh, dass Sie Zeit gefunden haben, diesen Termin zu wahrzunehmen."

Sie nickte knapp und studierte die Weinkarte. „Können Sie den Barólo empfehlen?"

Remus warf einen Blick auf seine Karte, die anders als die ihre die Preise enthielt. Er zuckte merklich zusammen. Sie hatte zielsicher einen der teuersten Weine ausgewählt.

Wenn er sich etwaige Peinlichkeiten ersparen wollte, bekannte er lieber gleich Farbe.  
„In dieser Preiskategorie gehe ich davon aus, dass er ausgezeichnet ist", erklärte er. „Leider wird dieser Wein die Möglichkeiten meines Budgets ausschöpfen oder sogar übersteigen, befürchte ich." Er versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

„Bedauerlich", entgegnete sie kühl.

Sie sah zu den Haufen Kellner und Lockhard-Groupies hinüber und studierte dann weiter seelenruhig die Karte.

Dies verschaffte Remus die Gelegenheit, die Italienerin näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Marina Bertuccis Alter war schwer zu schätzen. Ihre Haut war makellos hell und glatt, aber sie wirkte dennoch nicht wie eine Zwanzigjährige.

Ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht war von glattem, tintenschwarzem Haar umrahmt, dass sie im Nacken zu einem eleganten Knoten verschlungen hatte.

Sie trug kein Make-up, lediglich ihre Lippen waren karmesinrot geschminkt.

Ihr Geschmack bei Mode war ungefähr so exklusiv wie ihre Weinauswahl; Remus vermutete, dass er von dem, was allein ihr Designerumhang wert sein mochte, ein ganzes Jahr würde mehr als anständig leben können.

Ihre Augen blieben an einer Stelle der Karte hängen. „Ah, der gute Severrus" sagte sie lächelnd.

„Der…wie bitte?" entfuhr es Remus.

„Severrus. Er hat dieses Lokal hier ausgewählt. Sie führen Wein aus meiner Heimat."

Remus verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass italienischer Wein in einem Restaurant der gehobenen Kategorie nichts Ungewöhnliches war.

Marina Bertucci schnippte mit den Fingern, und sofort entfernte sich einer der Kellner aus der Traube um Gilderoy und strebte ihrem Tisch zu.

„Madame, was darf ich Ihnen bringen?" fragte der Mann beflissen.

„Ist die Leber frisch? fragte sie.

„Selbstverständlich, Madame."

„Sehr gut. Denn wenn sie es nicht ist, werde ich sie zurückgehen lassen und die Ihre verspeisen – zum Dessert."

Remus stockte der Atem. Doch der Kellner, der kurz vorher noch drauf und dran war, ihn hinaus zu komplimentieren, nickte nur ergeben.

„Also, ich möchte das Carpaccio von roher Kalbsleber, keine Zwiebeln, kein Gratin dazu. Mr. Lupin, was nehmen Sie? Oder haben Sie schon gegessen? Immerhin habe ich mich verspätet."

Für einen Moment überlegte Remus, ob er behaupten sollte, schon gegessen zu haben. Von dem Ersparten würde er eine, wenn nicht zwei Wochen leben können. Aber bei dem Gedanken, hungrig neben einer Platte mit Lebercarpaccio sitzen zu müssen, traute er seiner Selbstbeherrschung nicht.

„Ich nehme das Chateaubriand", verkündete er, und bemühte sich, souverän zu klingen. Verdammt, er wusste sehr wohl, wie man sich auf gesellschaftlichem Parkett bewegte.

„Sehr wohl, das Chateaubriand" wiederholte der Ober. „Medium?"

„Englisch, bitte" antwortete Remus. Sein Magen führte Freudentänze auf.

„Dazu bringen Sie uns bitte zwei Gläser…trinken Sie Rotwein, Mrs. Bertucci?"

Sie nickte.

„Also Chianti, bitte", fuhr Remus fort.

„Sehr wohl, Sir", sagte der Ober und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Uno Momento!" befahl Marina Bertucci. „Keinen Chianti, Madonna mia. Bringen Sie uns bitte eine Flasche Sanguine de Sicilia, den 1999er, den Sie auf der Weinkarte haben. Und pronto, per favore."

Der Kellner stürzte davon, als gäbe es nichts dringenderes in der Welt, als der schönen Römerin zu Willen zu sein.

„Das Blut Siziliens", sagte Remus.

„Si", antwortete sie und lachte, wobei sie zwei Reihen blitzender Perlzähne entblößte. „Ich liebe meine Heimat. Der Wein trägt sie in sich wie die Menschen in ihrem Blut."

„Leider übersteigt der Geschmack Ihrer Heimat meine Möglichkeiten", erinnerte Remus unangenehm berührt. Er wusste nicht, was er von dieser Frau halten sollte.

„Das ist kein Problem", bemerkte sie überlegen. „Die Rechnung wird ohnehin aufs Haus gehen."

Remus hatte plötzlich eine Assoziation: Marina Bertucci in einem Ristorante in Palermo, sie wiederholte eben diesen Satz, und Minuten später erschien ein völlig verängstigter Gastronom am Tisch, um zu verkünden, dass das Essen für die Signorina selbstverständlich aufs Haus gehe, und beste Grüße an den Herrn Papa. Wie in einem schlechten Mafia-Film der Sechziger Jahre.

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, weil er das untrügliche Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden.

Tatsächlich musterte Marina Bertucci ihn mit ihren fast schwarzen Augen genau so, wie er sie zuvor betrachtet hatte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wieder schäbig und abgerissen. Dies war seine beste Robe, aber auch sie war natürlich an mehreren Stellen geflickt, wenn auch sorgfältig.

Er konnte dies ebenso wenig verstecken wie die Schatten unter seinen Augen oder seine hohlen Wangen. Die Armut und vor allem sein Stolz, der ihn davon abhielt, öfter den Platz an Mollys Mittagstisch einzunehmen, setzten ihm langsam zu. Außerdem war erst vor zwei Tagen Vollmond.

„Sind Sie der einzige Werwolf im Phönixorden?" erkundigte sie sich ohne jede Einleitung.

„Derzeit, ja", erwiderte Remus, und begegnete ihrem dunklen Blick. Ihre Augen hatten etwas an sich, dass ihn frösteln ließ. Ihre direkte Art war ihm unangenehm, und dass sie ihn hemmungslos musterte, machte es nicht unbedingt leichter.

„Severrus hat nie erwähnt, dass Dumbledore dunkle Kreaturen aufnimmt", sagte sie kühl.

Allein das Auftauchen des Kellners, der mit gewichtigem Getue das „Blut Siziliens" mitbrachte, hielt Remus davon ab, eine ausgesprochen unhöfliche Antwort auf diese Unverschämtheit zu geben. Merlin, jetzt war ihm klar, warum die alte Fledermaus ihn auserkoren hatte, die Dame zu begrüßen. Sie hielt ganz offenbar nichts von seiner Spezies, wie so viele, aber sie hatte den Nerv, ihre Verachtung nicht einmal hinter einem Minimum an Höflichkeit zu verbergen.

„Snape", sagte Remus jetzt mit harter Stimme, „gibt selten ungefragt etwas preis, es sei denn, er zöge Nutzen aus der Weitergabe einer Information."

Zu Remus Erstaunen lachte sie leise. „Soviel ist wahr", lächelte sie. „Wie ich sehe, mögen Sie einander nicht sonderlich. Bene, wer kann ihn schon ausstehen, die giftige, dürre Fledermaus."

„Ich würde nicht soweit gehen, ihn zu bezeichnen", erwiderte Remus reserviert. ‚Jedenfalls nicht laut', setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Sie lachte wieder, ein leises, mokantes Lachen. Remus fühlte sich an Bellatrix erinnert, und bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Martina Bertucci umgab eine Aura von Gefährlichkeit, die ihm alle Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.

Sie lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete den immer noch lärmenden Auflauf rund um Lockhard.

„Manche fallen immer auf die Füße, wie schwarze Katzen", sagte sie. Dann wandte sie sich Remus zu. „Sie sehen nicht danach aus, als würden Sie dazu gehören."

Remus schluckte, wich aber ihrem dunklen Blick nicht aus. „Hören Sie, Mrs. Bertucci."

„Miss". Sie lächelte.

„Wie? Miss, also schön." Jetzt hatte sie ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er räusperte sich, und begann dann von Neuem. Merlin, warum hatte er das Gefühl, sich wie ein dämlicher Primaner zu gebärden? Dieses Weib hatte kein Recht, ihn grundlos lächerlich zu machen.

„Hören Sie, _Miss_ Bertucci. Ich habe mich um diesen Termin nicht gerissen. Meine Aufgabe besteht darin, ein paar grundsätzliche Positionen mit Ihnen zu erörtern, um festzustellen, inwieweit eine Zusammenarbeit unserer Organisationen möglich ist. Ich will Ihnen nicht verhehlen, dass der britische Orden … Personalprobleme hat."

„Das glaube ich gern", unterbrach sie ihn und warf ihm wieder einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

‚Merlin!' dachte Remus und zählte still bis zehn. Dann sprach er weiter, als hätte er ihre unverschämte Bemerkung nicht gehört.

„Ich denke, ich gehe Recht in der Annahme, dass unserer beider Organisationen dasselbe Ziel verfolgen – den, dessen Name nicht…"

„Voldemort", sagte sie und ihr Blick hatte jetzt etwas Eisiges.

Remus holte tief Luft. „Voldemort", wiederholte er leise, nur um sich nicht die Blöße zu geben, den Namen des fürchterlichen Zauberers nicht auszusprechen zu wagen. „Voldemort zu besiegen."

„Wir sind uns aber auch darin einig, dass man ihn nicht einfach besiegen und einsperren kann? Tom Riddle muss sterben. Nur sein Tod ist akzeptabel für uns."

„Ich widerspreche Ihnen nicht", sagte Remus.

„Bene", erwiderte sie und hob jetzt ihr Glas. „Darauf trinke ich. Chin-chin."

Remus griff ebenfalls nach seinem Glas. Der Wein funkelte wie ein flüssiger Rubin im Licht der Kerzenkronleuchter. Er hatte ein erdiges, dunkles, aber keinesfalls muffiges Aroma. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck und ließ den edlen Tropfen über seinen Gaumen und seine Zunge rollen. Himmel, welch ein Genuss! Der Wein schmeckte rund und vollmundig, gleichzeitig weckte er in Remus die Assoziation eines heißen Spätsommertages am Meer.

„Beinahe der Geschmack Siziliens", hörte er Marina Bertuccis Stimme, die jetzt merkwürdig weich und samten klang. Sie hatte ihren Kelch abgesetzt und leckte sich jetzt mit ihrer Zungespitze einen winzigen Tropfen von den roten, vollen Lippen.

Remus stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass er sich gerade fragte, wie es sich anfühlen musste, diese Lippen zu berühren, sie zu kosten, sie auf den seinen zu spüren. Unmöglich! Zornig verscheuchte er den Gedanken und nahm noch einen großen Schluck des herrlichen Weines. Diese Frau war arrogant, hartherzig und unverschämt. Ihre Schönheit war nur äußerlich und es gab nichts an ihr, dass ihn gereizt hätte – wenn man von diesem Mund absah, dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht und der schlanken Gestalt. Ziemlich gewalttätige Phantasien rasten plötzlich in loser Bilderabfolge durch seinen Kopf. Er sah sich selbst, sie in einer düsteren Gasse gegen eine Mauer pressen und leidenschaftlich küssen, sie auf einer hohen, schroffen Klippe über einem dunkel tosenden Meer mit aller Härte ins Gesicht schlagen, so dass sie den halt verlor und über die Felskante kippte, und er fand sich mit ihr in einem riesigen, von vier mächtigen hölzernen, schlangen umwundenen Pfosten umrahmten Bett, über ihnen einen Spiegel, in dem er sich selbst betrachtete, während sie auf ihm kauerte, nackt und mit einem Ausdruck unbändiger Lust in den schwarz glitzernden Augen.

Es war der Geruch gebratenen Fleisches und roher Leber, der ihn schließlich aus diesen Gedanken befreite. Remus war nicht nur in einer Hinsicht ausgehungert, gestand er sich selbst unwillig ein. Er schämte sich, aber zum Glück konnte die kühle Römerin seine unkeuschen Gedanken nicht lesen.

Schweigend aßen sie ihr Dinner.

„Madonna, ich weiß nicht, wann ich zuletzt jemanden ein solch großes Stück Fleisch derart habe inhalieren sehen!" stellte die Italienerin erstaunt fest.

Remus unterbrach sein Kauen, nur um festzustellen, dass er tatsächlich bereits das letzte Stück Chateaubriand mehr oder weniger ungekaut verschlang. Miss Bertucci hatte ihr Carpaccio kaum angerührt.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte er und wurde zu seinem großen Ärger jetzt auch noch rot. „Aber Sie waren wirklich sehr spät dran." Merlin sei Dank konnte er ihr die Schuld geben.

Sie lächelte souverän.

„Ich bin nicht sehr hungrig", sagte sie dann und schob ihren Teller ein Stück weg. „Falls Sie noch mögen?"

Remus schwankte zwischen seinem immer noch beträchtlichen Hunger und seinem Stolz. Sein Hunger gewann das Duell. Das Carpaccio war hauchdünn, lauwarm und zerging auf der Zunge. Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er etwas Derartiges je gekostet hätte.

„Sie legen die Kalbsleber in Stutenmilch ein", bemerkte Martina Bertucci und lachte wieder ihr leise, mokantes Lachen.

„Sie glauben doch nicht, mich damit schockieren zu können?" fragte Remus kühl und nahm den letzten Bissen auf die Gabel. Was sie konnte, beherrschte er schon lange.

„Aber no. Nicht damit." Sie lächelte. Dann sagte sie sehr leise: „Im Stockwerk über uns und rund um das Restaurant liegen etwa zwanzig Zauberer auf der Lauer. Ich höre sie. Sie wollen angreifen und die Gäste überfallen. Mr. Lockhards Glücksträhne ist dabei, zu reißen. Wir sollten verschwinden. Auf uns haben sie es nicht abgesehen."

„Was?" fragte Remus irritiert, aber die Frau hatte sich bereits erhoben.

Der Kellner eilte zu ihrem Tisch. „Waren Sie zufrieden, Madam? Haben Sie noch einen…?" Er verstummte und starrte sie an.

„…Wunsch?" fragte sie, während ihre dunklen Augen seinen Blick offenbar gefangen hielten. „Aber nein. Wir waren sehr zufrieden."

„Der Wein und das Essen gehen selbstverständlich aufs Haus", nuschelte der Ober.

„Grazie", erwiderte sie. „Sterben Sie wohl."

Sie nahm den verblüfften Remus bei der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Lokal hinaus ins Freie. Eilig überquerte sie die Straße und hielt im Schatten einer Mauer an. Nur Augenblicke später sprangen ein ganzes Duzend und mehr dunkle Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen und mit maskierten Gesichtern aus der Dunkelheit hervor, die Glastüren des Restaurants splitterten in Millionen feinster Scherben, und grüne Blitze zuckten durch die Nacht.

Remus, den Rücken gegen den Mauerschatten gedrückt, starrte entsetzt auf die Szenerie vor ihnen. Er wusste, sie hatten keine Chance, einzugreifen. Man würde sie entdecken und schneller töten, als er „_Expelliarmus_!" rufen konnte. Es waren einfach zu viele vermummte Gestalten.

Eine halbe Minute später war der Sturm vorbei. das grüne Leuchten erstarb, bis auf den Abglanz des Dunklen Mals, das über dem jetzt einem Schlachtfeld gleichenden Haus stand.

Die Todesser glitten wie Schatten in dem mit ein paar schwachen Lumos-Zaubern erhellten Lokal hin- und her.

„Sie könnten einen von ihnen erwischen, Mr. Lupin", flüsterte sie leise an seinem Ohr.

„Das wäre Mord", widersprach er atemlos. „Ich töte nur zur Verteidigung."

„Dann werden sie wieder morden, die dort drüben."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete er hitzig. „Aber das ist eine Frage der Moral!"

„Sagen Sie das den Unschuldigen, die als nächste dran sind", fauchte sie plötzlich, dann trat sie aus dem Schatten. Sie schien zu wachsen, als sie ihren Stab hoch über ihren Kopf hob.

„_Avada kedavra!"_ Grünes Licht brach aus ihrem Stab. Aber anstatt als gebündelter Strahl auf einen der Todesser zuzurasen, bildete es eine leuchtend giftgrüne Kugel.

„_Dispersio!_" flüsterte sie.

Die Kugel zerstob, und winzige helle Fünkchen machten sich auf den Weg in das Lokal, wo sie wie kleine, unschuldige Glühwürmchen herum tanzten, und eine Spur des Todes hinter sich ließen. Man konnte Schreie ungläubigen Entsetzens vernehmen.

Eine Wand barst, und Remus konnte eine hohe, in dunkle Roben gekleidete Gestalt ausmachen, die vor der letzten der mortalen Lichtlein floh. Silbriges Haar fiel dem Todesser, dessen Kapuze hinunter gerutscht war, über die Schultern.

„_Protego_!" rief er verzweifelt, als das Geisterlicht ihn zunehmend in die Enge trieb.

Doch der Zauber würde den tödlichen Funken nicht abhalten. Sie alle wussten es.

Der Zauberer presste sich gegen die Häuserwand, die seinen Fluchtweg abschnitt. Zwei weitere grüne Flammen kamen langsam auf ihn zugeschwebt.

„Bitte!" flehte Remus leise. „Das ist kaltblütiger Mord."

Die schöne Römerin drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihr Haar flatterte jetzt lose um ihrem Kopf; sie stand offenbar in einer heftigen Brise, auch wenn es dort, wo Remus kauerte, völlig windstill war. Grüne Funken wirbelten um sie herum wie ein tödlicher Tornado, berührten sie jedoch nicht.

„_Absorbo Lux Mortis_!" gebot sie.

Die mörderischen Lichtquanten wanderten flirrend in ihren Stab zurück.

„_Expelliarmus_!" rief Remus und entwaffnete den letzten überlebenden Todesser.

„Grazie!" nickte Marina Bertucci ihm zu, steckte seelenruhig ihr Haar zurecht und ihren Stab wieder ein., jetzt, da der Todessturm urplötzlich verebbt war.

„Du …" Sie riss dem Todesser die Maske vom Gesicht. Remus konnte nicht sagen, wann er jemals eine derartige Panik in Draco Malfoys Augen gesehen hatte.

„Wie der Vater, so der Sohn", sagte sie kalt. „Verschwinde zu deinem Meister und sage ihm, der Tod kommt aus Italien."

* * *

_TBC irgendwann?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Buona sera!  
Es läuft nicht, bei ‚Frühlingserwachen', derzeit, und da die Resonanz auf ‚Blutige Nächte' so positiv war, hier ein weiteres Kapitel mit der bösen, unheimlichen Marina Bertucci._

_(at)Pete: danke für deine Reviews. Da Du ‚anonymus' reviewst, kann ich Dir nicht direkt antworten._

_Und jetzt viel Vergnügen…_

* * *

**Musicus: ****Eros Ramazotti mit „Adresso tu"**

* * *

**2. Unerwartete Allianzen**

Draco blickte panisch von Marina Bertucci zu Remus Lupin. Ein Knall ertönte, als die Apparitionssperre, die einer der getöteten Schwarzmagier errichtet haben musste, in sich zusammen brach. Der junge Slytherin, ohne seinen Stab nicht in der Lage, diesen Vorteil zu nutzen, lief in die Dunkelheit davon.

„Noch kriegen wir ihn", rief Remus atemlos. „Er weiß sicher eine Menge. Außerdem wird er Voldemort brühwarm berichten, dass Sie hier sind."

„Genau das ist der Zweck dessen, ihn entkommen zu lassen. Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sein Herz andernfalls noch schlüge?" Sie lächelte beinahe unschuldig.  
Remus erschauerte. Diese Frau war grausam und berechnend. Was bei Merlin hatte Dumbledore geritten, sie nach London zu bestellen?

„Lassen Sie uns nach den Toten sehen", knurrte er und schritt eilends in das Lokal zurück, das nun den Anblick eines Schlachtfelds bot.

Die Leichen lagen kreuz und quer übereinander: Personal, Gäste, Todesser. Er entdeckte Gilderoy neben dem Tisch, an dem er gegessen hatte, zwischen einigen wirklich attraktiven Hexen. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck von Verwunderung und den Anflug eines eitlen Lächelns. Diesmal würde man dem Zauberer im St. Mungos nicht helfen können. Seine Augen waren blicklos und starr.

„Sie sind alle tot", sagte Remus tonlos.

„Natürlich", hörte er Miss Bertuccis Stimme kühl hinter sich. Er drehte sich um. Sie lehnte entspannt im Türrahmen und feilte ihre langen, dunkel lackierten Fingernägel. „Meine Flüche sind stets perfekt."

Remus erhob sich und ging langsam auf sie zu. Als er direkt vor ihr stand, fixierte er ihre schwarzen, seltsam irrisierenden Augen. ‚Wie die schillernden Ringe in einer Altölpfütze', dachte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie sind, Miss Bertucci. Ich habe noch niemals einen Zauber gesehen, der dem Ihren auch nur annähernd gliche. Mein Auftrag ist jedoch beendet. Ich werde weder moralische Positionen mit Ihnen erörtern, noch eine Diskussion mit Ihnen über die Ethik der Zauberergesellschaft erwägen. Ich besitze zwar die Vollmacht, Sie ins Hauptquartier des Ordens zu bringen, aber wenn Professor Dumbledore dieses wünscht, muss er sie selbst einladen."

Sie sah ihn an, ein kaltes Lächeln auf dem ausdruckslosen Gesicht. „Man hat mir berichtet, Sie seien ein ausgesprochen höflicher, diplomatischer Mann, Mr. Lupin. Der Inbegriff des englischen Gentlemans mit angenehmen Umgangsformen. Ich sehe, dass man mich falsch informiert hat. Sie unterscheiden sich in Nichts vom Rest Ihrer flohbesetzten Spezies. Von der schäbigen Robe über die magere Gestalt bis zu Ihrer Unverschämtheit ein typischer Werwolf." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte auf die dunkle Straße hinaus.

Nach ein paar Metern wandte sie sich noch einmal um und bemerkte über die Schulter:

„Richten Sie Albus aus, er erreicht mich im ‚Vier Jahrszeiten'. Eine Botentätigkeit werden Sie hoffentlich bewerkstelligen können."

Ehe Remus, dem tatsächlich die Zornesröte in die Wangen geschossen war, ihr eine passende Antwort geben konnte, hatte die Dunkelheit sie verschluckt.

**oooOOOooo**

„Du hast was getan?" fragte Albus Dumbledore am nächsten Morgen entgeistert, als Remus ihm im Esszimmer von Nummer Zwölf Bericht erstattete.

„Diese Frau ist ein Monster!" rief Remus aus.

„Eine Einschätzung, die in der Tat aus berufenem Munde stammt", bemerkte Severus kühl.

Remus überhörte die bissige Bemerkung des Tränkemeisters, nicht ohne an einem bitteren Kloß zu schlucken.

„Sie ist gefährlich", wiederholte er warnend. „Sie hat all diese Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Sie mordet skrupellos, ohne jede Regung. Sie beherrscht einen multiplen Todesfluch." Er hatte ihnen den Zauber bereits beschrieben.

„Eben deshalb hättest du sie niemals beleidigen dürfen", beharrte Albus und in seinen Augen war nicht die Spur eines väterlichen Zwinkerns. Er seufzte. „Ich wusste, warum ich so lange gezögert habe, die Bertuccis einzuschalten. Claudio ist mein Freund, aber seine Tochter ist unberechenbar. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er sie gesandt hat."

„Weil sie die gefährlichste Waffe ist, die er uns zur Verfügung stellen kann", schnarrte Snape.

„Leider hat Lupin hier ja nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie in die Arme des Dunklen Lords zu treiben."

Remus ließ sich auf einen der hochlehnigen Stühle sinken. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, Lupin, Marina wird Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf niemals ihre Gefolgschaft anbieten. Die Bertuccis sind seine geschworenen Feinde." Der Druck auf Remus Schulter verschwand und das hölzerne Klonk von Moodys Bein erklang bei jedem Schritt, den der grauhaarige Zauberer tat. „Aber ich gebe Remus Recht, Albus. Marina Bertucci ist so sehr Waffe wie Sicherheitsrisiko. Ich möchte sie mit all ihrer dunklen Magie nicht hier im Grimmauldplatz haben."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", antwortete Albus und strich sich müde über die Stirn. „Aber wenn wir wollen, dass sie auf unserer Seite kämpft, müssen wir ihr vertrauen. Auf ihre Fähigkeiten zu verzichten, können wir uns einfach nicht mehr leisten."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss dich leider bitten, Remus, sie aufzusuchen und dich bei ihr zu entschuldigen."

„Eine seiner leichtesten Übungen. Im Staub kriechen beherrscht Lupin in Perfektion."

„Snape!" fiel Moody dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke zornig ins Wort.

„Nein", winkte Remus ab. „Schickt einen anderen. Severus, du bist doch für deine feinsinnige, diplomatische Art bekannt." Der sarkastische Unterton war unüberhörbar.

„Du vergisst, dass ich bereits genug für den Orden leiste", wies ihn der Slytherin hart zurecht. „Entsenden wir doch das andere mottenzerfressene Flohfell. Wenn sie ihn versehentlich umbringt, sind wir eine erhebliche Sorge und einen Unruhefaktor los."

Remus war kurz davor, seinen Stab zu ziehen. Er hasste es, wenn Snape über Sirius herzog. Der Slytherin musterte ihn provozierend. „Versuch's doch, Lupin. Immerhin bist du doch Spezialist für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste…ach, ich vergaß. Derzeit wegen eines unbedeutenden pelzigen Problems außer Dienst."

„Severus!" mahnte Dumbledore müde und etwas halbherzig.

Doch Remus war bereits aufgestanden und verließ mit zitternden Händen den Raum. Sirius! Er musste Sirius finden. Ihn und den Feuerwhisky. Dringend.

**oooOOOooo**

„Nein", sagte Remus bestimmt und rieb sich die geröteten Augen. „Nein, auf keinen Fall!"

„Aber versteh' doch, Remus", beharrte Arthur. „Wir sind auf jede Verstärkung angewiesen."

„Das sieht Dumbledore ähnlich, dich vorzuschicken, um so etwas Abwegiges von Moony zu verlangen", knurrte Sirius und fuhr sich mit ein paar ölstarrenden Fingern und das ungepflegte, lange Haar.

„Er hat mich nicht vorgeschickt, Sirius", erwiderte Arthur ruhig. „Er hatte es Remus bereits gestern morgen angetragen."

„Angetragen?" Sirius spuckte aus. „Seine Bitten haben mittlerweile den Charakter von Befehlen angenommen."

Arthur seufzte. Die beiden letzten Marauder konnten wirklich halsstarrig sein.

Tonks erschien in der Küche, die Haare heute bonbonlila, und ließ sich neben Sirius auf die Bank plumpsen.

„Hey", sagte sie als Begrüßung. Dann zog sie die Nase kraus. „Du stinkst, Sirius. Hat dir noch keiner den Vorzug von Reinigungszaubern erläutert? Diese ganze Küche hier riecht wie ein Tierasyl."

Sie rückte demonstrativ ein Stück von Sirius weg.

„Was ist los? Ihr blast Trübsaal, dass einem schlecht werden könnte."

„Moony soll bei so einer italienischen Zicke zu Kreuze kriechen, der er ordentlich die Meinung gesagt hat", beklagte Sirius.

„Italienische Zicke? Klingt interessant. Warum hast du ihr denn die Meinung gesagt? Ich meine, da muss sie ja schon was ziemlich Fieses getan haben." Tonks sah Remus fragend an.

„Sie hat mit einem einzigen Fluch eine ganze Horde Todesser erledigt."

„Und wo ist das Fiese?" fragte Tonks.

„Es sind immerhin Menschen. Sie tötet ohne Gewissen, ohne jedes Bedauern." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Und jetzt sagt Arthur, Dumbledore will sie tatsächlich hier haben – hier im Haus."

„Mein Haus, kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage." Sirius grinste. Es wirkte wie ein zorniges Zähneblecken.

„Warum sollte Dumbledore sie einladen, wenn sie nicht vertrauenswürdig ist?" fragte Tonks.

„Weil sie der Abgesandte des italienischen Äquivalents des Phönixordens ist", erläuterte Arthur.

„Was?" Tonks Augen wurden groß. „Die Bertuccis haben jemanden geschickt?"

„Du kennst sie?" fragte Sirius entgeistert.

„Du weißt etwas darüber?" sagte Remus im gleichen Moment.

„Natürlich weiß ich alles", erwiderte Tonks. „Mensch, Sirius, Ihr habt als Kinder mit den Bertucci-Mädchen gespielt. Ihre Eltern waren mit deinen befreundet, bevor Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf empor stieg. Claudio Bertucci ist _der_ schwarze Magier im Hintergrund in Italien. Das sind jetzt Ministeriumsinformationen, natürlich vertraulich", sagte sie wichtigtuerisch.

„Was will Dumbledore dann von ihm?" fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Bertucci hält Italien konsequent todesserfrei", erwiderte Tonks. „In seinen Diensten steht eine Art Phantom, der ‚Vollstrecker'. Niemand kennt ihn, aber er muss ein ziemlich gerissener Hund sein. Oh, sorry, Sirius."

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung", sagte Arthur.

„Ich war doch vor zwei Jahren zum Aurorenaustausch in Rom. Daher kenne ich mich ein bisschen aus", erwiderte Tonks. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Sirius zu:

„Mensch, du musst dich aber doch erinnern. Die ältere Tochter war so eine arrogante Tussi mit langen blonden Haaren, eine halbe Veela, so heißt es. Die zweite Tochter hat immer mit dir und Regulus zusammen gehockt, wenn sie hier war. Sie war damals zwar schon erwachsen, ihr müsst so siebzehn, achtzehn gewesen sein. Ich erinnere mich nicht so gut, ich war ja damals erst neun oder zehn."

„Ich erinnere mich überhaupt nicht mehr", brummte Sirius und fügte mit bitterem Unterton hinzu: „Muss ne gute Erinnerung gewesen sein."

„Na ja", meinte Tonks und grinste. „Ich habe euch in der Gartenlaube knutschen sehen, dich und die andere Bertucci."

„Du hattest schon immer einen desaströsen Geschmack", entfuhr es Remus, bevor er sich auf den Mund schlug. „Entschuldige, Pads", bat er mit geknickter Miene.

„Schon okay", erwiderte Sirius und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Dann kam er steifbeinig von der Küchenbank in die Höhe. „Ich geh' dann mal duschen."

„Gute Entscheidung", sagte Tonks und gähnte.

„Hattest du eine harte Woche?" fragte Remus höflich. Bei der einzigen Frau außer Molly, die ihm gelegentlich ein Lächeln schenkte, wollte er zumindest die Form wahren.

„Ziemlich", entgegnete sie. „Diese seltsamen Morde mit den zerfetzten Leichen machen uns echt zu schaffen.

„Was für Morde?" fragte Remus.

„Wenn du gelegentlich die Zeitung lesen würdest, anstatt dich zu betrinken, wärest du besser informiert, Lupin", schnarrte es von der Küchentür her. „Man spricht von einem räudigen Werwolf, der sich vom Mondzyklus gelöst hat. Bist du sicher, dass Lupin die letzten Nächste zuhause war, Black?"

„Verzieh dich, wenn du nichts Sinnvolles beizutragen hast, Snivellus", knurrte Sirius.

„Geh' ihm besser aus dem Weg", ulkte Tonks zu Snape gewandt, „er geht duschen. Da müssen große Ereignisse bevorstehen."

„Ich gehe diese Tussi holen", verkündete Sirius. „Das „Vierjahreszeiten" ist in Muggellondon. Ich appariere dahin, hole sie ab und komme hierher zurück. Völlig ungefährlich."

Doch Snape verstellte ihm den Weg. „Diese Aufgabe ist dem Werwolf zugedacht", zischte er.

„Ich piss mir gleich in die Hose vor Angst", sagte Sirius kalt. „Geh aus dem Weg oder ich brech' dir die hässliche Nase noch mal. Ich kenne die Dame von früher."

Snape gab den Weg frei. Ein böses Lächeln kräuselte seine schmalen Lippen, und seine Augen funkelten Unheil verkündend. „Da wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg, Black. Wie du weißt, können nur Dumbledore oder Lupin das Haus für Uneingeweihte sichtbar machen. Du wirst mit ihr vor der eigenen Tür stehen. Großer Auftritt."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Komm mit duschen, Moony. Die _Fledermaus_ hat recht."

Blitzschnell hatte Snape seinen Stab gezogen, doch Tonks, die den Streit vorausgesehen hatte, war die Schnellste gewesen.

„_Expelliarmus_!" kreischte sie. Die Stäbe der Kontrahenten flogen durch die Luft und in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. „Merlin, der Orden wird die Italiener mehr als nötig haben, wenn ihr nicht endlich zusammen arbeitet, ihr Idioten!"

Snapes Gesicht war weiß vor Wut, darin unterschied er sich nur wenig von Sirius. Doch der Gryffindor zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern, schüttelte sich, wie ein Hund, der die Schelte seines Herrn abschüttelt, und stapfte die Treppe hinauf.

**oooOOOooo**

„Ich will deine Sachen nicht anziehen, Pads", protestierte Remus.

„Dein Umhang ist aber nicht luxushotelkompatibel, und du willst nicht auffallen, Moony."

„Ich gehe nicht", sagte Remus zornig. „Deine Klamotten sind mir zu weit, zu lang, zu…"

„Wir ändern sie. Ein Schlenker mit dem Stab." Sirius blieb geduldig und freundlich.

„Es sind trotzdem nicht meine", beharrte sein Freund stur. „Wenn ich deine Kleidung trage, weiß jeder, dass sie nur geliehen ist. Und ich will nicht…"

„Moony", unterbrach Sirius ihn. „Du stellst dich an. Ich weiß, es ist hart, aber sieh' mal, du hast so viel zu tun für den Orden, du könntest auch dann nicht arbeiten, wenn du es…na ja…könntest."

Er legte ihn eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Du bist unser einziger Vollzeit-Agent. Das ist doch was", versuchte er es mit Diplomatie.

Remus seufzte, und Sirius wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Du weißt, ich würde liebend gern für dich gehen", murmelte Sirius. „Aber du hast Moody ja gehört."

Allerdings, die Standpauke, die Moody ihnen gehalten hatte, als er erfuhr, dass Sirius nach Muggellondon wollte, war nicht zu überhören gewesen.

**oooOOOooo**

„Ich wünsche, Miss Bertucci zu sprechen", sagte Remus dem Portier in der chromblitzenden, mit endlosen Metern dicker, kostbarer Teppiche ausgelegten Empfangshalle."

„Und wen darf ich melden?" fragte der Mann mit näselnder Stimme und musterte Remus kritisch. Da er keinen Mangel feststellen konnte, hellte sich seine Miene unmerklich auf. Jetzt war Remus seinem Freund dankbar, dass er auf akzeptabler Kleidung bestanden hatte. Schließlich konnte Miss Bertucci nicht ahnen, dass Mantel, Hose und Hemd Leihgaben waren.

„Lupin. Remus Lupin", beantwortete der Gryffindor die Frage.

Der Portier nickte, verschwand durch eine Tür und kehrte nach einer Weile zurück.

„Miss Bertucci bittet Sie, im Salon zu warten."

Er wies in Richtung des Teesalons.

Remus nickte ergeben und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Der Salon atmete Noblesse und edles Understatement. Remus ließ sich an einem Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke auf einem zweifellos antiken Sofa nieder.

Eine freundliche, junge und sehr hübsche Bedienung fragte nach seinen Wünschen.

„Eine Tasse Tee, bitte."

„Wir haben einen besonders tollen Darjeeling bekommen, ein Flugtee, erste Ernte."

„Nein, danke. Bringen Sie mir bitte einen klassischen Ceylon-Assam."

Sie nickte und entfernte sich wieder.

Eine Weile später kehrte sie zurück und servierte stilvoll den Tee mit einer Kanne heißen Wassers, Milch und Zucker.

Remus lehnte sich gegen die weichen Polster. Er war müde, und diesmal konnte er den Mond nicht verantwortlich machen. Was hatte ihn nur dazu getrieben, sich mit Sirius so hemmungslos zu betrinken?

Die Flasche war – einmal mehr – der letzte Ausweg gewesen. Dumbledore und Snape, die Kombination setzte ihm zunehmend besonders zu. Man schätzte ihn im Orden – um seiner Funktion, seiner Nützlichkeit, seiner Besonderheit Willen. Aber er war müde und ausgebrannt. Sirius bei Laune zu halten, sich um die zunehmend wilderen Rudel im Norden Schottlands zu kümmern, bevor Fenrir es tat – das alles erschöpfte ihn zutiefst. Es dauerte jetzt einfach schon zu lange.

Irgendwo zwischen der Gegenwart und Godric's Hollow, irgendwo zwischen der hundertsten Absage für eine akzeptable Stelle und Snapes ewig wiederkehrendem beißenden Spott hatte er den höflichen, zurückhaltenden, aber auf irgendeine Zukunft hoffenden Remus Lupin verloren.

Und jetzt hockte er hier in dieser Lobby, trank einen Tee, den er sich nur aus Ordensmitteln leisten konnte und wartete auf eine Frau, die ihm Angst einflößte – um sie nach Grimmauldplatz zu bringen, in das einzige „zuhause", das er kannte.

„Dumbledore schickt anstatt einer Eule einen vierbeinigen Briefboten", hörte er ihre Stimme unerwartet sanft, aber doch voll Spott neben sich.

Er starrte Marina Bertucci an, die in einem eleganten Kostüm jetzt ihm gegenüber Platz nahm. War sie aus dem Boden gewachsen oder trotz Verbots hier in den Salon appariert? Ihr Lächeln wollte so gar nicht zu ihrem zynischen Tonfall passen.

„Guten Abend, Miss Bertucci. Danke, dass Sie sich hierher bemüht haben." Remus würde ihr nicht die Genugtuung gönnen, dass sie merkte, wie unangenehm ihm seine Aufgabe war.

„In der Tat hat Professor Dumbledore mich gebeten, Sie abzuholen, um Sie ins Hauptquartier des Ordens zu bringen."

„Mm, und er hat Ihnen vernünftige Kleidung besorgt. Sehr löblich." Sie lächelte wieder, und Remus spürte, wie seine Selbstbeherrschung in sich zusammenfiel. Diese bösartige Frau machte ihn so wütend. Wie hatte sie den Zauber nur erkennen können? Sirius' Kleider passten ihm wie angegossen nach der Transformation.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, so dass der Duft ihres teuren Parfüms ihn umwehte. „Man kann es nicht sehen", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch. „Aber Ihre Kleidung riecht nicht nach Wolf, sondern nach Hund." Den letzten Satz hatte sie so laut gesagt, dass der jungen Kellnerin, die an der Bar die Gläser für den Abend polierte, ein teurer Cognacschwenker herunter fiel.

Remus sprang auf. „Lassen Sie es uns hinter uns bringen, bevor ich mich vergesse", presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Oh – sie wollen doch diesen exquisiten … na, Flugdarjeeling ist das wohl kaum… nicht stehen lassen?" fragte sie mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag. „Obwohl, wenn ich mir recht besehe, scheinen Sie eher härterem Stoff zuzusprechen. Ihre Bindehäute sind ja noch ganz rot."

Remus Lupin ballte die Fäuste und zählte in Gedanken bis zehn.

„Regen Sie sich ab", sagte sie leise an seinem Ohr. Sie stand so nah, dass ihr Atem seine Haut streifte. Er erschauerte. Sie war ihm geradezu körperlich unangenehm. „Falls es Ihnen entgangen ist, ich habe dreimal nichts als die Wahrheit gesagt. Dumbledore _hat_ Sie geschickt, Ihre Kleider _sind_ geliehen _und_ riechen nach Hund, und Sie _möchten_ den Tee – auch diesen billigen Ceylon - wirklich _nicht_ stehen lassen. Warum also ärgern Sie sich über mich?"

Sie ließ ihn stehen wie einen dummen Jungen. Mit selbstsicheren Schritten strebte sie zum Ausgang. Remus folgte ihrer schmalen Silhouette mit den Augen. Sie war eine schöne, elegante Frau, und er verabscheute sie. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die dieses Gefühl in ihm auslösten.

Er hörte, wie sie die Kellnerin anwies, den Tee aufs Zimmer zu schreiben. Remus folgte ihr zur Rezeption, wo der Portier einen livrierten Diener rief, der ein geschätztes Duzend edler Lederkoffer auf einem Wagen durch die Lobby schob.

„Ich habe das Taxi bereits bestellt, Miss Bertucci", sagte der Portier. Dann wurde sein Blick leicht glasig. „Die Rechnung geht selbstverständlich aufs Haus", hörte Remus den Mann sagen.

„Selbstverständlich", bestätigte Miss Bertucci, und verließ die Hotelhalle.

Sie stieg in den Fond des wartenden Taxis, Remus nahm neben dem Fahrer Platz.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Sollten wir nicht … eine andere Art des Transports ins Auge fassen?"

„Leider", erwiderte Miss Bertucci, „muss ich noch ein paar Besorgungen erledigen. Entspannen Sie sich, Mr. Lupin. In Roma ich habe auch stets meine kleine Hund dabei, wenn ich shoppen gehe."

**oooOOOooo**

Mehr als drei Stunden später und um etliche Tüten vermutlich sündhaft teueren Inhalts reicher hielt der Wagen am Grimmauldplatz. Miss Bertucci hatte Remus schlicht erpresst.

„Wenn Sie meine Anwesenheit in ihrem Hauptquartier wünschen, dann werden Sie meinen Zeitplan akzeptieren", hatte sie gesagt.

Endlich standen sie in der schäbigen Straße.

Die Koffer waren aufgereiht und gestapelt, und Remus durchfuhr klammheimliche Freude, als er sah, dass der Straßenschmutz und der Regen dem teuren Leder sofort zusetzte. Marina Bertucci jedoch lächelte unbeirrt.

„Sieh an, Grimmauldplatz. Das Haus der Blacks stand früher hier irgendwo. Nummer Zwölf. Ich gebe zu, der Tarnzauber ist perfekt. Obwohl ich weiß, dass es hier ist, kann ich es nicht sehen."

Remus sah sie entsetzt an. Wenn sie es jetzt schon wusste, dann würde sie es verraten können, dem Zauber auf Dumbledores Zetteln zum Trotz. Das, was ihr jetzt bereits an Information zur Verfügung stand, würde weiterhin verfügbar bleiben. Gebunden war sie nur hinsichtlich dessen, was sie jetzt erst erfuhr.

„Nun machen Sie schon, ich bin keine Abgesandte von Tom Riddle", sagte sie ungeduldig.

Zögernd reichte ihr Remus die von Dumbledore handgeschriebene Notiz.

Marina Bertucci las sie und lächelte dann breit. In diesem Augenblick fiel Remus der erste Makel an ihrem sonst perfekten Gesicht auf. Ihr Mund war für die Proportionen etwas zu breit. Wahrscheinlich brauchte man ein breites Froschmaul, wenn so viele Bosheiten hinaus fielen.

„Kümmern Sie sich um mein Gepäck", sagte sie herrisch, und eine halbe Sekunde später war sie in der Haustür verschwunden.

Remus fluchte lästerlich, dann schrumpfte er ihre Bagage und levitierte sie ins Haus. Einen Haufen Koffer mit vielleicht magischem Inhalt hier draußen stehen zu lassen, war einfach zu riskant, andernfalls hätte er ihre Sachen liebend gern vom Londoner Regen fort spülen lassen.

Merlin, er hasste diese Frau!

Remus folgte Marina Bertucci in den düsteren Hausflur. Er hörte die kühle, aber respektvolle Begrüßung Moodys – hatte dieser nicht gestern erst heftig widersprochen, als es darum ging, die Römerin nach Grimmaudplatz zu bringen? Genau genommen war Moody neben Sirius der Einzige gewesen, der die Hexe nicht im Haus hatte haben wollen.

Im nächsten Moment hörte Remus einen spitzen Schrei, er hastete an den aufgespießten Elfenköpfen entlang und sah – Kreacher, halb an die Wand gepresst, der nun auf allen Vieren an Miss Bertucci heran robbte, eine Höflichkeitsfloskel nach der anderen murmelnd: „Die edle Dame kehrt ein in dieses Haus. Welch ein Segen, welch eine Labsal für Kreachers alte Augen. Endlich einmal keine flohverseuchten Halbmenschen, tierische Schädlinge" – er warf Remus einen verächtlichen Blick zu – „Verräter und Blutschänder. Kreacher ist glücklich, Euren Umhang tragen zu dürfen, Kreacher wird Euch das allerbeste Zimmer zureckt machen, Kreacher…"

„Es ist hier im Haus nicht üblich, die Hauselfen zu treten", vernahm Remus Moodys Stimme. Jetzt erst bemerkte er die beiden dunkelblauen Beulen an Kreachers Kopf: Auf seiner Stirn zeichnete sich der Abdruck von Miss Bertuccis Stiefelabsätzen ab, auf seinem Hinterkopf prangte die Beule, die er sich offenbar beim Sturz gegen die Wand zugezogen hatte.

„Oh bitte, werte Lady, Kreacher steht zu Ihren Diensten, wann immer Ihr ihn zu treten Euch herablasst, Kreacher will bestraft und getreten werden von diesen Händen, diesen Füßen, dieser Mund soll Strafen über ihn verhängen,…"

Remus drehte sich fast der Magen um, und er staunte nicht schlecht, als er Kreacher nur Sekundenbruchteile später mit einer Armada von Schrubbern und einem Putzeimer bewaffnet die Treppe hinaufhinken sah.

„Glauben Sie mir, Mr. Moody, ich weiß, wie man mit Hauselfen umgeht. Bei mir spuren sie aufs Wort", verkündete die Italienerin.

‚Das glaube ich sofort', dachte Remus. ‚Auch Hauselfen fürchten um ihr Leben.'

Im selben Moment flackerte der Kamin in der Halle auf, und die hochgewachsene Gestalt von Albus Dumbledore trat aus dem Feuer.

Er sah Marina Bertucci, grüßte Remus und Moody mit einem Kopfnicken, und schritt dann auf die Römerin zu.

„Verehrte Miss Bertucci, willkommen im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens." Er reichte ihr seine Hand, die sie ohne zu zögern ergriff. „Ich bedaure, dass ich Sie nicht selbst abholen konnte, aber ich bin sicher, Remus hat Ihnen in angemessener Weise Gesellschaft geleistet. Ich bin sicher, er wird sich auch in den nächsten Tage um alle Ihre Bedürfnisse kümmern."

Remus glaubte für einen Augenblick, sich verhört zu haben. Was hatte Dumbledore gesagt? Er, Remus, solle sich um diese grässliche Frau kümmern? Das konnte der Direktor einfach nicht ernst gemeint haben.

„Ímmerhin, einen alter Hauself und einen Werwolf als Diener, das hat man nicht alle Tage", erwiderte sie mit kühlem Lächeln.

Remus räusperte sich. „Ich muss Ihnen zu meinem Bedauern mitteilen, dass ich mit mannigfaltigen Arbeiten in meiner Eigenschaft als Buchhalter und Kassenführer des Ordens beschäftigt bin. Ich werde mich also kaum…"

„Das ist kein Problem, Remus. Minerva wird dich von diesen Pflichten entlasten", verkündete Dumbledore und sah ihn über die Gläser seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg mahnend an. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Hexe zu: „Ich bin sehr erfreut, dass Ihre Familie sich zu einer Zusammenarbeit mit uns entschlossen hat, Miss Bertucci. Ich darf sagen, dass ich Ihren Vater schon seit sehr vielen Jahre kenne, und wenn wir auch nicht immer einer Meinung waren, so gab es doch stets ein gewisses Maß an Wertschätzung."

„Ich werde ihm Ihre freundlichen Worte gerne übermitteln", entgegnete Miss Bertucci. „Er wäre selbst angereist, aber unerwartete Geschäfte hielten ihn leider von dieser überaus interessanten Reise ab. Ich werde Sie jedoch gerne bei Ihrer Arbeit unterstützen, Albus, soweit es in meinen bescheidenen Möglichkeiten steht." Ihre Stimme klang jetzt zuckersüß.

„Wie man hört sind diese Möglichkeiten mit ironischem Unterton gar nicht so bescheiden", vernahm Remus eine sonore Stimme vom Treppenabsatz im ersten Stock. Dort stand Sirius, aber nicht der ungekämmte, zottelige Gefährte seiner durchzechten Nächte, sondern der in einen teuren blauen Umhang gewandtete Erbe des Hauses Black. Jemand hatte Sirius davon überzeugt, dass er deutlich imposanter wirkte, wenn er sauber und angemessen bekleidet auftrat.

Marina Bertucci sah zu dem großen, dunkelhaarigen Mann die Treppe hinauf, und zum ersten Mal erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem schönen Gesicht, das nicht kalt und raubtierhaft wirkte. Es verwandelte sie, und Remus hatte für einen Moment die Vision einer edlen, dunklen Elbin vor Augen. Sirius musste es ähnlich ergangen sein, denn er kam nun federnden Schrittes und eilig die Treppe hinunter.

„Miss Bertucci, vermute ich", sagte er und sog ihren Anblick förmlich mit seinen Sternhimmelaugen auf.

„Sirius…Sirius Black", erwiderte sie, und ihre Stimme war weich wie Samt. „Wie sehr ich mich freue", sagte sie, und vollführte eine elegante Bewegung, die fast an einen Hofknicks erinnerte. Und Sirius…küsste ihr tatsächlich die Hand.

Als er wieder hoch kam, bemerkte Remus sofort dieses verräterische Glitzern in den Augen seines Freundes, das er dort schon einige Male entdeckt hatte, wenn Sirius eine verloren geglaubte Erinnerungen nach einem unerwarteten Reiz wieder gefunden hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich an Marina Bertucci erinnerte.

„Ich bin…hingerissen", sagte Sirius. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie in meinem Hause willkommen heißen zu dürfen, Miss…Marina."

„Ich werde mich bestimmt sehr wohl fühlen, jetzt, nachdem wir uns hier wieder treffen, Sirius. Zeigen Sie mir London? Ich war so lange nicht mehr hier."

„Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen", antwortete Sirius und strahlte die schöne Italienerin an.

Dumbledore räusperte sich.  
„Sirius wird immer noch von Auroren gejagt, Miss Bertucci. Wir haben ein paar Vorkehrungen treffen müssen, zu seiner Sicherheit, und ich denke, dass ein Besuch in London nicht…"

„In meiner Anwesenheit werden Sie sich über Sirius' Sicherheit kaum Gedanken machen müssen, Albus", fiel ihm Marina Bertucci ins Wort. Sie machte eine Handbewegung an Sirius' Gesicht entlang, und Remus blinzelte, weil er das Gefühl hatte, etwas ins Auge bekommen zu haben. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Sirius ein fremdes Gesicht: Flächiger, mit kalten, hellblauen Augen, einer aristokratischen Nase, einem energischen Kinn und einem kräftigen, sinnlichen Mund. Sein schwarzes Haar war von langen grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Remus hätte ihn nicht erkannt. Er erinnerte sich an dieses Gesicht, es kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte es nicht einordnen und hätte diesen Mann niemals mit Sirius in Verbindung gebracht.

„Beeindruckendes Hexenwerk", gestand Dumbledore lächelnd zu. „Sie haben offenbar erhebliche Fortschritte erzielt in Salerno." Er wandte sich Moody und den anderen zu. „Die Academia in Salerno ist ein kleines, privates Institut, das von Miss Bertuccis Mutter geleitet wird. Auch ich hatte einmal als junger Mann die Gelegenheit, dort ein Semester lernen zu dürfen. Aber wie ich sehe, hat man im Bereich der Verwandlungen dort wahre Quantensprünge vollzogen."

„Ein Kompliment aus Ihrem Munde, Albus, erfüllt mich mit Stolz", sagte Miss Bertucci.

„Lob, wo es angebracht ist, schmückt den Laudator ebenso wie den Beschenkten", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass ich Sie bei einer außerordentlichen Sitzung des Ordens übermorgen Abend offiziell vorstellen darf?" erkundigte er sich höflich.

„Das dürfen Sie", gestattete sie und nickte…fast hätte Remus in Gedanken den Begriff ‚huldvoll' verwendet.

„Du kümmerst dich bitte um die Vorbereitungen, Remus?" bat Dumbledore.  
Der Tonfall hatte den Charakter eines Imperativs.

Wortlos und mit zusammen gepressten Lippen stieg Remus die Treppe hinauf, um die Ordensmitglieder zu der unverhofften Sitzung einzuladen.

Sirius indes verschwand – Marina Bertucci im Schlepptau – in Richtung des prunkvollen Esszimmers, um ‚die Hausführung zu beginnen'.

„Sie haben wirklich einen Hippogreif?", hörte Remus noch die Stimme der Hexe. „Faszinierend. Stolze, majestätische Tiere!"

„Ja, und Seidenschnabel ist ein besonders prächtiges…" Die schwere Holztür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Sirius' stolzgeschwängerte Stimme klang noch lange in Remus' Kopf nach.

* * *

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Buona __notte!  
__Es läuft nicht, bei ‚Frühlingserwachen', immer noch nicht, leider, daher hier ein weiteres Kapitel mit der bösen, unheimlichen Marina Bertucci._

_ Alley, Rhea und Rune: Danke für Eure Reviews!  
Und jetzt viel Vergnügen…_

* * *

**Musicus: Zucchero**** mit „Senza una donna"**

* * *

**3. Enthüllungen**

Als Remus an diesem Abend gegen halb elf die Bibliothek verließ, um die Einladungen von der Poststation in der Winkelgasse noch zu versenden, bemerkte er den Lichtschein, der unter der Tür des Esszimmers hervorquoll. Dieses Zimmer benutzen sie niemals zum Essen, sondern ausschließlich für die Ordenssitzungen, an denen alle Mitglieder teilnahmen.

Er wunderte sich – wer konnte um diese Zeit in dem Raum sein? Oder bereitete Sirius ihn schon für die morgige Sitzung vor?

Erfreut, dass nicht alle Arbeit an ihm selbst hängen blieb, öffnete er die Tür – und gefror förmlich auf der Schwelle.

Der Lichtschein, den er gesehen hatte, ging von einem antiken, silbernen Kandelaber aus, der mitten auf der langen Tafel stand.

Nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus registrierte Remus, wie warm und sauber der alte Eichenboden schimmerte, als sei er frisch gewachst. Der muffige Hauch war aus dem Raum verschwunden. An der langen Tafel saß Sirius – und neben ihm Marina Bertucci.

Zwei Teller standen am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Mahagonitisches, der eine leer gegessen, der andere fast unberührt.

Sirius' Gesicht wirkte entspannt und sehr gelöst im warmen Schein der Kerzen, seine Augen glitten immer wieder lebhaft über Marina Bertuccis schmale Gestalt. Er hatte seine Gitarre auf den Knien und zupfte hingebungsvoll einen ziemlich schwierigen Flamenco. Remus hatte ihn noch nicht einmal spielen hören, seit er aus Askaban zurück war.

Die Bertucci folgte Sirius' schönen, schlanken Finger aufmerksam mit ihren schwarzen Augen. Sie war so auf ihn und sein Spiel fixiert, dass sie Remus offenbar nicht bemerkte.

Dieser stand schweigend in der Tür und beobachtete die Szenerie vor sich. Wäre es nicht ausgerechnet dieser eiskalte Todesengel gewesen, wie sehr hätte er Sirius dieses Stückchen Glück gegönnt. Denn glücklich wirkte sein Freund, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

In dem raumhohen Spiegel an der Rückwand konnte Remus seine über die Gitarre gebeugte Gestalt ausmachen, er sah sich selbst wie einen Spion im Türspalt stehen, nur Marina Bertucci sah er nicht.

Doch da saß sie, und nippte an dem dunkelroten Wein in ihrem Kristallglas.

Im nächsten Moment begriff er: Das feine Gehör, das rohe Lebercarpaccio, das fehlende Spiegelbild.

„Weg von ihr, Sirius!" rief er laut und stürzte durch den Raum, den Stab zum Angriff erhoben. „Sie ist ein Vampir!"

„Was? Oh, hallo, Moony", sagte Sirius fröhlich.

Remus riss seinen Freund vom Stuhl hoch, die Gitarre rutschte zu Boden und machte ein unangenehm knackendes Geräusch, als sie mit dem Parkett kollidierte.

„Sag' mal, hast du sie noch alle?" fragte Sirius und tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Aber hör doch, Pads, sie ist ein Vampir. Ein Nachtmahr. Nosferatu."

„Das ist wirklich eine unverschämte Dreistigkeit, Werwolf", sagte die Italienerin ruhig.

Sirius Blick glitt zwischen ihr und Remus hin und her. Schließlich zog auch er den Stab.

„Ich hoffe sehr, du hast gute Beweise für deine Behauptung, Moony", sagte er leise. Seine Augen flackerten unruhig.

„Allerdings", trumpfte Remus auf. „Sie hört wie ein Luchs. Sie hat kein Spiegelbild. Sie trinkt Blut!"

Er hastete einen Schritt nach vorne und ergriff ihren Kelch. Er roch metallisch, außerdem salzig – und nach Rotwein.

Sirius nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und schnupperte daran. Dann setzte er es zu Remus' Entsetzen an die Lippen und trank.

„Das ist der gleiche _Sanguine de Sicilia_, den ich auch trinke, Remus", sagte er mit sehr beherrschter Stimme. „Absolut unblutig, bis auf den Namen. Und wenn du freundlicherweise einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen würdest?"

Remus wandte sich um, und tatsächlich. Dort stand Marina Bertucci und lächelte maliziös.

„Aber, aber eben..." stotterte er.

Sirius trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm freundschaftlichen einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Du bist sicher sehr müde, Moony. Du arbeitest zu viel, und dann noch der Vollmond vor ein paar Tagen... da sieht man schon mal Schatten, die gar nicht da sind." Er schob Remus zur Tür. „Am besten legst du dich einfach heute mal früher schlafen. Gute Nacht, Remus." Mit diesen letzten Worten hatte Sirius ihn in die Halle geschoben und die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen. Ein Klicken, und Sirius hatte den Schlüssel herumgedreht – und Remus ausgesperrt.

Wortlos stand er vor der verschlossenen Eichentür. Er drehte sich um, nahm seinen alten braunen Umhang von der Garderobe und packte die Pergamentrollen wieder unter den Arm.

Etwas wuselte zu seinen Füßen herum und kicherte.

„Ja, ja", schnarrte Kreacher und jetzt sah Remus auch die großen Augen des Hauselfen im Licht seines Lumos-Zaubers leuchten. Kreacher verzog seine Pferderüsselschnauze zu einem Grinsen: „Die Zeiten ändern sich. Vielleicht macht die dunkle Lady aus Rom doch noch einen ehrbaren Black aus dem Master, und dann wird Pack, Gesindel und dreckiges Viehzeugs hier der Vergangenheit angehören. Oh, wenn die alte Mistress das wüsste, sie würde sich freuen, sie wäre so stolz."

„Deine Mistress hatte Streit mit den Bertuccis", sagte Remus kalt.

„Aber Streit bei den alten Zaubererfamilien ist schnell versiegt, wenn die Macht ruft", rief Kreacher enthusiastisch, und er brachte sich gerade noch so vor Remus' wütendem Fußtritt in Sicherheit.

**oooOOOooo**

‚Ich habe es gesehen', dachte Remus, als er die dunkle Straße bis zum Park lief, von wo er apparieren konnte. ‚Sie hatte zuerst kein Spiegelbild.' Er seufzte. Vielleicht war er wirklich übermüdet. Der Vollmond setzte ihm trotz Snapes Gebräu mit jedem Monat mehr zu. Jedes Mal waren seine Rückenbeschwerden in den Tagen nach Vollmond, die Übelkeit und Schwäche langwieriger. Obwohl er aß, wurde er kontinuierlich weniger. Ein schleichender Prozess – aber ein unaufhaltsamer.

Und jetzt kehrte ihm Sirius auch noch den Rücken. Nicht, dass sein Freund nicht des Öfteren bereits wegen der einen oder anderen Hexe mal ‚Prioritäten verschoben' hätte. Aber heute Nacht war Sirius wirklich wütend auf ihn gewesen – auch wenn er es nicht gezeigt hatte.

Remus fühlte sich so einsam wie lange nicht mehr.

**oooOOOooo**

Am nächsten Abend füllte sich das Haus am Grimauldplatz bereit eine Stunde vor der Sitzung mit Menschen. Tonks erschien mit Kingsley und seiner Frau, Emmeline Vance mit Mundungus, Molly und Arthur kamen ebenso wie die Zwillinge, die nun, da sie siebzehn waren und nicht mehr zur Schule gingen, keine Sitzung versäumten. Fred und George waren zweifellos ein Gewinn für den Orden. Sie waren motiviert, von schneller Auffassungsgabe und vor allem – gut informiert. Was immer es an Tratsch, Klatsch und Gerüchten gab – sie wussten bescheid. George hatte eine sehr hübsche junge Hexe kennen gelernt, die beim Tagespropheten arbeitete – auch sie trug indirekt zu den Ordenstreffen bei, ohne es jedoch zu ahnen.

Von Sirius war den ganzen Vormittag nichts zu sehen gewesen, doch gegen Mittag war er aufgetaucht und hatte sehr vergnügt gewirkt.

Marina Bertucci ließ sich nicht blicken. Fast hoffte Remus, dass sie es sich doch anders überlegt hatte, als das Feuer im Kamin wieder blau aufloderte. Dumbledore trat heraus, und hinter ihm folgte die Italienierin. Sie trug heute zum ersten Mal eindeutig Zaubererkleidung. Über einer eleganten, aber sehr schlichten Robe aus schwarzem Satin trug sie einen langen Umhang aus dunkelgrünem Samt, mit Brokat verbrämt. Ihr einziger Schmuck waren silberne Ohrringe in der Form fein ziselierter Tropfen und ein ägyptisches Medaillon, auf dem ein Ankh eingraviert war.

Sirius eilte ihnen entgegen und begrüßte beide sehr freudig. Die Blicke, die zwischen ihm und der Römerin hin- und her schossen, waren vielsagend, doch sie behandelten einander eher höflich als vertraut.

Ganz offenbar bevorzugte Miss Bertucci Diskretion, und Sirius hielt sich daran. In der Vergangenheit hatte er hingegen nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, wenn mit irgendeiner Hexe etwas lief.

Nach und nach versammelte sich der gesamte Orden. Die Tür zum Saal stand offen, ein Teil der Mitglieder war bereits hinein gegangen, als das Feuer abermals aufloderte. Snape - oft der Letzte, aber nie unpünktlich – entstieg den Flammen.

Fred und George, die ihn immer noch nicht ausstehen konnten und ihn mieden, schnitten hinter seinem Rücken eine Grimasse.

Während Dumbledore bereits hinein gegangen war, stand Marina Bertucci noch vor der Türe. Sie begrüßte Moody, der den Zugang von draußen bevorzugt hatte. Die beiden gingen wachsam, aber respektvoll miteinander um.

Als Snape den Fuß auf den Holzboden setzte, drehte sich Marina Bertucci um. Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper, sie straffte sich und trat direkt auf ihn zu.

Er wich zurück und starrte sie finster an.

Remus hatte Severus noch nie vor jemandem derart zurückschrecken sehen. Normalerweise ging man dem finsteren Tränkemeister lieber aus dem Weg. Nun, auf Miss Bertucci traf dies offenbar nicht zu.

„Wie ich höre, bist du immer noch so skrupellos wie früher", vernahm Remus schließlich die kalte Stimme des Slytherin. Ein Gefühl schwang darin mit, das Remus nicht gleich einordnen konnte. Allein, dass da eines war, erschien ihm schon bemerkenswert.

„Oh – du hörst auf das, was dir das Flohfell flüstert." Ihr Blick wanderte kurz und taxierend über Remus in seinen abgetretenen Schuhen und der alten Robe. „Ist er dein Haustier, Severus? Das würde erklären, warum du dir die Mühe machst, für _so einen_ den Wolfsbann zu brauen, nach dem deine Robe immer noch stinkt."

Ihre Augen funkelten den Tränkemeister finster an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn noch weniger ausstehen konnte als jeden anderen hier, Remus selbst einbegriffen.

Er konnte sehen, wie sich das ohnehin blasse Gesicht des Tränkemeisters in eine bleiche Maske des Zorns verwandelte.

Er trat nahe an die Italienerin heran. Sie waren ein ungleiches Paar, obwohl beide dieses rabenschwarze Haar und dieselben dunklen Augen besaßen. Marina jedoch war zierlich und nicht sehr groß. Sie reichte Snape nur bis zum Kinn. Er hingegen war hager und im Gegensatz zu ihr, die sich sehr gerade hielt, wirkte er beinahe gebeugt.

„Sag' mir, Marina...reißt du den Männern immer noch die Därme heraus, nachdem du sie in deinem Bett hattest?" flüsterte er. Seine Stimme trug – so wie im Klassenzimmer – bis in den letzten Winkel, dem Flüstern zum Trotz.

Sie lachte leise und perlend. Es klang kalt und irgendwie bitter.

„Und du, Severus", setzte sie ihren Konter an. „Bist du immer noch...schwul?"

Augenblicklich war es totenstill in der Halle. Obwohl Marina Bertucci ebenso wie Snape geflüstert hatte, musste man auch sie bis in die letzte Ecke des Raumes gehört haben.

Niemand sagte ein Wort. Snape stand wie vom Donner gerührt.

Fred Weasley war der Erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Snape ist..."

„...schwul?" beendete sein Bruder George den Satz.

„Cool!" riefen sie unisono. „Wenn das in der Schule bekannt wird!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass das irgendjemanden in der Schule etwas angeht", bemerkte Remus nach einem weiteren Moment belastenden Schweigens entschieden. „Ich muss euch nicht daran erinnern, dass die Informationen, die sich aus Ordenstreffen ergeben, absolut vertraulich sind."

Die Zwillingen starrten für einen Moment mit empörten Blicken von ihrem ehemaligen Professor für Verteidigung zu ihren ehemaligen Tränkekundelehrer. Dann blickten sie einander an, ein hintergründiges Grinsen erschien auf ihren sommersprossigen Gesichtern, und sie machten sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?" Snapes Stimme zitterte vor Wut, er hatte den Stab auf Marina gerichtet. Remus war sich sicher, dass er jeden, der es gewagt hätte, eine solche Behauptung aufzustellen, bis zum Mond gehext hätte. Die italienische Hexe anzugreifen wagte der Slytherin jedoch nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist, Severus" antwortete sie kühl. „Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich niemandem hier im Raum ein Verbrechen unterstellt."

Sie drehte sich um, ließ ihn mitten in der Halle stehen und strebte in Richtung des Versammlungsraumes davon.

„Ich geh' dann mal lieber", sagte Sirius und ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinen feinen Zügen bemerkbar. Er schlug einen demonstrativen Bogen um Snape, ganz offensichtlich sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihm nicht die Kehrseite zuzuwenden. In der Tür drehte er sich um und sagte: „Nicht, dass du noch auf dumme Gedanken kommst, Snivellus."

Er war bereits im Esszimmer verschwunden, als Snapes Fluch die Türzarge Funken schlagend und krachend zerbersten ließ.

Remus holte tief Luft. Er ignorierte die schwelende Zarge und die daraus hervorquellende Rauchsäule, als er den Versammlungsraum betrat.

Dumbledore erhob sich bei seinem Eintreten und begrüßte die Anwesenden. Er bat Remus, die geklärten Punkte der Tagesordnung der letzten Sitzung anzusprechen, zu einzelnen Themen hatten einige der Hexen und Zauberer weitere Informationen oder Nachfragen. Als diese Punkte abgehakt waren, stand Dumbledore nochmals von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Verehrte Anwesende, natürlich habe ich Sie nicht versammelt, um das Protokoll der letzten Sitzung zu vervollständigen, sondern es gibt hierfür einen besonderen Grund. Wie Sie alle wissen, sind wir einfach zu wenige, um Voldemort und seinen Schergen den Widerstand entgegen zu setzen, der in der jetzigen Situation notwendig wäre. Seine Bewegung agiert mittlerweile nicht mehr nur in England, sondern in allen anderen Ländern mit magischer Bevölkerung. Eine Ausnahme stellt derzeit Italien dar. Man mag über die Art und Weise, in der Claudio Bertucci die magische Gesellschaft Roms dominiert, geteilter Ansicht sein. Auch seine Methoden finden nicht meinen Beifall. Dennoch habe ich ihn um Hilfe in der derzeitigen Situation gebeten. Wenn es uns nicht gelingt, Harry zu schützen, wird Riddle am Ende triumphieren. Die Art der Zusammenarbeit mit unseren italienischen Verbündeten ist derzeit noch offen. Mr. Bertucci hat uns zunächst eine Botschafterin entsandt. An dieser Stelle möchte ich nun endlich Signorina Bertucci offiziell vorstellen und begrüßen, die den Weg aus dem sonnigen Rom ins kühle England auf sich genommen hat, um mit uns die Richtlinien unserer gemeinsamen Operationen festzulegen."

Er wies mit einer einladenden Geste zu Marina Bertucci, die aufstand, sich zu den anderen umdrehte und freundlich in die Runde lächelte. Nichts an ihr wirkte in diesem Moment bedrohlich oder gefährlich.

„Herzlich Willkommen, noch einmal und dieses Mal offiziell im Namen des Ordens, meine liebe Miss Bertucci", sagte Dumbledore.

„Grazie, Albus", antworte sie. „Ich freue mich, hier zu sein. Für die herzliche und warme Aufnahme hier im Grimmauldplatz darf ich mich besonders beim Hausherrn, Mr. Sirius Black, bedanken. England ist für mich kein fremder Ort. Wir sind als Kinder oft hier gewesen, auf den Ferienresidenzen der Familien Malfoy oder Black. Mir ist bewusst, dass zumindest die erste Familie sich der dunklen Seite zugewandt hat, und ganz sicher nicht Ihrer aller Sympathie genießt, aber ich erzähle Ihnen dies auch als vertrauensbildende Maßnahme. Geben wir der Wahrheit die Ehre: Wir Bertuccis sind nicht aus Prinzip das, was Sie als „gute Menschen" bezeichnen würden. Wir sind reinblütig, nutzen unsere Vorteile und verteidigen konsequent und mit allen Mitteln unsere Vormachtstellung als mächtigste magische Familie Italiens. Aber wir sind definitiv Feinde Voldemorts und seines Todessergesindels. Der Orden darf sich also der Unterstützung meiner Familie sicher sein, solange Riddle nicht vernichtet ist. Danach werden sich unsere Wege wieder trennen. Bis dahin bin ich bereit mit jedem von Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten und meine besonderen Fähigkeiten in den Dienst Ihrer Sache zu stellen."

Marina Bertucci setzte sich wieder. Im Raum entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Niemand schien sich zu ihren mehr als deutlichen Worten äußern zu wollen.

Schließlich räusperte sich Arthur und erhob sich: „Bei allem Respekt, Miss Bertucci, Albus... aber ich muss doch sagen, dass ich Ihre Einstellung als moralisch fragwürdig einstufe. Sieht man von Ihrer Zielbestimmung ab, Miss Bertucci, nämlich Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu beseitigen, unterscheidet Sie nur wenig von Familien wie den Malfoys. Albus, ich denke wirklich, dass wir auf die Mitarbeit des italienischen...'Ordens' verzichten sollten. Wir waren auch bisher in der Lage, Harry zu schützen."

Ein Schatten bewegte sich in der relativen Dunkelheit neben der Tür, und vermutlich nur Remus, der die bitter-herbe Ausdünstung des Tränkemeisters wahrnahm, bemerkte, dass Severus schließlich doch in den Raum geglitten war.

„Arthur hat Recht", rief Emmeline Vance in den Raum. „Wie viele von uns sind im ersten Krieg für unsere Ideale gestorben? Sollen wir die Toten beleidigen, indem wir alles über den Haufen werfen, nur um es etwas leichter zu haben? Was kann Miss Bertucci schon, dass nicht jeder von uns auch bewerkstelligen würde? Sie wirkt auf mich nicht wie eine sehr erfahrene Kämpferin."

„Ich stimme Emmeline insofern zu, als dass auch ich die Arbeit mit dem römischen Clan ablehne", klang Moodys Stimme jetzt durch den Raum. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz, und Remus hörte das „Klonk" seines Holzbeins näher kommen, während er die letzten Worte des Ex-Aurors protokollierte. „Ich möchte betonen, dass ich die Fähigkeiten von Miss Bertucci nicht im Geringsten in Zweifel ziehe. Nach dem, was Remus Lupin geschildert hat, ist sie eine Hexe, deren Möglichkeiten denen der meisten von uns weit überlegen sind. Aber ich gebe eines zu bedenken: Wenn sie zurück nach Italien kehrt, können wir relativ sicher sein, dass ihre Kräfte niemals gegen uns verwendet werden, bevor es eine endgültige Entscheidung zwischen dem Orden und Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und seinen Anhängern gegeben hat. Hier in England jedoch könnte sie dem Imperius-Fluch ausgesetzt werden, und bei einer Person, die mit einem einzigen Fluch fünfundzwanzig Gegner töten kann, wäre das verheerend. Wir würden uns niemals von einem solchen Schlag erholen."

„Wir erholen uns auch dann nicht, wenn einer von uns den Todesfluch gegen Harry einsetzt", sagte Sirius mit seinem satten Bariton, der durch den Raum schallte, ohne dass er laut sprechen oder auch nur aufstehen musste. „Ich verstehe deine Sorge, Alastor, aber dein Einwand ist unlogisch."

Jetzt räusperte sich Minerva McGonagall, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt unauffällig in der hintersten Reihe gesessen hatte. „Wenn ich Dich richtig verstanden habe, Albus, dann hast du die Frage, ob wir mit Miss Bertucci zusammen arbeiten, nicht zur Disposition gestellt. Wir werden lediglich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt."

Dumbledore blickte seine Stellvertreterin über die Ränder seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg erstaunt an. Dann sagte er leise: „Ich bin kein Diktator, Minerva. Erlaube mir bitte, dass ich meine Entscheidung, die in der Tat nicht zur Disposition steht, begründe. Und auch deine Bedenken, Alastor, will ich gerne berücksichtigen. Und dir, Arthur, gebe ich auch Recht – teilweise zumindest. Die moralische Einstellung der Familie Bertucci ist fragwürdig. Das stimmt. Wir konnten Harry bisher ohne ihre Hilfe schützen. Auch das ist richtig. Aber wenn die Zahl der Gefolgsleute Voldemorts weiter so rapide zunimmt, könnte Harrys Schutz sehr bald ein äußerst heikles Unterfangen darstellen. Alastor, was deine Bedenken angeht, muss ich zum einen Sirius Recht geben. Ein Verräter in unseren Reihen, ob mächtig oder nicht, hat immer eine verheerende Wirkung. Niemand weiß das besser als Sirius und Remus, die ihre besten Freunde verloren haben, von Harry ganz zu schweigen. Peter Pettigrew war – da werden Sie alle mit zustimmen – kein besonders mächtiger, gefürchteter Magier. Zum anderen – und darüber habe ich mit Miss Bertucci bereits ein Übereinkommen erzielt – wird sie niemals zu Harry Schutz eingesetzt werden, sondern ausschließlich gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger agieren. Dafür gibt es gute Gründe, die allerdings nicht Gegenstand dieser Veranstaltung sein sollen. Und was deinen Einwurf betrifft, Minerva: Es steht Ihnen allen jederzeit frei, einen neuen Leiter für den Phönixorden zu wählen. Remus wird Sie in seiner Funktion als Sekretär sicher kompetent über das Prozedere in Kenntnis setzen. Remus?"

Aller Augen wanderten zu dem Gryffindor, der seine Feder sinken ließ und leise sagte: „Bevor ich jetzt die Satzung des Ordens auch nur aufschlage, stelle ich die Frage, ob es in unseren Reihen einen Gegenkandidaten – oder eine Kandidatin – gibt. Wenn dies nicht der Fall sein sollte, bitte ich mir die zeitintensive Recherche zu ersparen."

Er blickte in die Runde, sein Blick blieb an Moody, Minerva und zuletzt an Sirius hängen.

„Das ist doch alles abwegig", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Niemand hier will einen anderen Leiter für den Orden als Sie, Albus."

„Dann darf ich feststellen, dass sich niemand als Gegenkandidat zur Verfügung stellt oder vorgeschlagen wird?" fragte Remus kühl. Er wartete, sagte dann „gut", seufzte erleichtert und fertigte eine Notiz. Merlin, diese Frau brachte den kompletten Orden durcheinander und gegeneinander auf.

Dumbledore saß kerzengerade am Tisch, die langen Finger aneinander gelegt, und er sprach erst, als das Gemurmel im Saal verstummte.

„Miss Bertucci, ich werde die Aktionen, die ich Ihnen zuzuteilen gedenke, in einem kleineren Kreis erörtern. Für jetzt hebe ich die Ordensversammlung auf und danke Ihnen allen für Ihr Erscheinen."

Allgemeines Stühlerücken erfüllte den Raum.

„Einen Moment noch", hörte Remus Miss Bertucci sagen. Der Lärm ebbte etwas ab. „Bitte sehen Sie mich an", sagte sie eine Spur...schärfer? Nein, das war es nicht. Zwingender? Das kam der Sache schon näher, denn mehr als neun Zehntel der Anwesenden hatte folgsam die Köpfe der Römerin zugewandt.

Remus tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Albus, und er registrierte, dass außer ihnen nur Severus nicht auf die Frau fixiert schien.

„Ich hatte heute eine Unterredung mit Kreacher, dem Hauselfen Ihres Hauptquartiers. Er kam zu mir, um sich dafür bestrafen zu lassen, dass er in den letzten Monaten nicht ganz so folgsam war, wie es sich für einen Hauselfen geziemt. Er möchte sich bei Ihnen allen dafür entschuldigen, und hat aus diesem Grund für Sie in der Küche ein italienisches Büffet aufgebaut, mit dem ich Ihnen meine Heimat näher bringen möchte, und zu dem ich Sie alle herzlich einlade."

Sie strahlte, geschäftsmäßig wie es Remus schien, in die Runde.

„Was hat er gemanscht, Dosenravioli?" fragte Sirius misstrauisch in die Stille. „Wenn du Kreacher zum arbeiten gebracht hast, wirst du die neue Mrs. Black", verkündete er mit ironischem Unterton.

Marina Bertucci hob eine Augenbraue und erwiderte: „Ich werde deinen Antrag erwägen, Sirius."

Kurze Zeit später beobachtete Remus nicht gänzlich ohne Schadenfreude, wie Sirius mit hochrotem Kopf in der Küche vor einem wahrhaft opulenten Büffet stand. Über zwei magischen Flammen wurde frische Pasta warm gehalten, mehrere Platten mit eingelegtem, geschmortem Gemüse – Auberginen, Zuccini, Tomaten, Pilzen – lockten zum probieren, es gab Anchovis und Sardinen, zehn verschieden Sorten gefüllte Oliven, Schafs- und Ziegenkäse, in Olivenöl und Knoblauch geschmorte Tintenfische und Scampis. Auf der Anrichte etwas abseits standen auf zwei mit einem Kältezauber versiegelten Platten ein wirklich verführerisch aussehendes Tiramisu und Berge von Panna Cotta.

„Es wird kein Fehler sein, sie zu heiraten", sagte Sirius dumpf. „Sie ist schön, mächtig, klug, sie kann mein Gesicht verwandeln und sie hat meinen Hauselfen im Griff."

„Sie ist eine Schwarzmagierin", tadelte Remus seinen Freund leise.

„Was soll's", erwiderte Sirius. „Das entspricht immerhin der Familientradition. Und so reinlich war Kreacher noch nie."

Das allerdings stimmte. Hinter dem Büffet, auf einen Hocker, thronte Kreacher, der so sauber geschrubbt war wie auch Remus ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Um die Hüften trug er ein blütenweißes Handtuch, auf dem Kopf ein zweites, das er zu einer Art Kochmütze gebunden hatte, die mehr das Aussehen eines Piratenkopftuches hatte. Gerade servierte der ungeliebte Hauself Molly mit liebenswürdigem Gesichtsausdruck und unter Aufzählung der für das Pesto verwendeten Zutaten frische Tagliatelle.

„Ein gewandelter Hauself ist kein Grund, sich lebenslang zu binden", sagte Remus tröstend.

Sirius zerbiss ein Lachen zwischen den Zähnen. „Du als Halbblut kannst es nicht wissen, Remus, aber wenn das Mitglied einer altehrwürdigen Familie einer Frau einer ebensolchen, so sie im heiratfähigen Alter und ledig ist, in seinem Elternhaus einen Antrag macht, so ist dieser bindend. _Contractus purae sanguinae_, niedergelegt zu Antwerpen 1389, welcher Artikel hab' ich vergessen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" fragte Remus entgeistert und ließ ein die Hand mit dem Scampi sinken, den er sich eben vom Meeresfrüchtebuffet gefischt hatte. „Du scherzt doch wohl, oder? Pads? Das war ein guter Witz, ich wäre beinahe darauf reingefallen."

Sirius sah aus, als hätte er in ein Stück Seife gebissen.

„Oh", machte Remus, als er begriff. „Ist es ein magischer Vertrag? Obligat bindend?"

Sirius nickte.

„Oh Merlin", sagte Remus tonlos.

„Du sagst es", erwiderte sein Freund.

Remus schwieg einen Moment, dann biss er von der Garnele ab und meinte vorsichtig: „Gestern...es tut mir Leid. Ich war wirklich dermaßen übermüdet, das ich ihr Spiegelbild wohl übersehen habe. Du hast ausgesehen, als würdest du ihre Gesellschaft genießen."

„Hab' ich auch", murmelte Sirius. „Sie ist toll, ich mag sie. Aber gestern war freiwillig, und jetzt, nach diesem Antrag..."

„..bleibt alles freiwillig", hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Sirius und Remus fuhren herum. „Ich kann durchaus einen Scherz von einem ernst gemeinten Antrag unterscheiden, Sirius." Marina Bertucci lächelte dem Animagus zu. „Ich werde dich von deinem Versprechen entbinden, Sirius Black. Hier wird niemand zu irgendetwas gezwungen."

„Wirklich?" Sirius' Miene hellte sich um vier Stufen mindestens auf.

„Wirklich", versicherte sie lächelnd, und ihr freundliches Gesicht wirkte authentisch und echt. Dann setzte sie hinzu: „Von Hauselfen und Haustieren einmal abgesehen." Dabei streifte sie Remus mit einem abfälligen Blick, den Sirius jedoch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, denn er antwortete: „Die müssen ja auch gehorchen, wo kommen wir denn sonst hin."

Remus schnappte nach Luft. Das war ja wohl die Höhe.

Bevor er jedoch etwas antworten konnte, hatte Marina Sirius zum Süßspeisenbüffet gezogen, und begann, ihn ausgiebig mit Tiramisu zu füttern.

Gleichzeitig räusperte sich jemand neben ihm. Remus, dürfte ich dich für fünf Minuten entführen. Es geht um die schottischen Wölfe."

Remus zuckte die Achseln, nickte und folgte Dumbledore ins Nebenzimmer.

**oooOOOooo**

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Remus bereits wieder den Kopf voller Pläne, Berichte und Informationen, und er wollte sich die Orte, die Dumbledore erwähnt hatte, noch einmal näher auf einer Karte ansehen. Er stieg die Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss. Licht brauchte er nicht, er kannte den Weg in- und auswendig.  
Als er die Tür der dunklen Bibliothek öffnete, schlug ihm ein vertrauter Geruch entgegen – einer, der nicht hierher gehörte.

„_Lumos_", flüsterte Remus, obwohl er bereits wusste, wen er hier finden würde. Die Frage war nur: Warum war er hier?

* * *

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

* * *

_Guten Abend, buena sera!_

_Da bin ich mit meinem wöchentlichen Update, und diesmal ist es eines für „Blutige Nächte". _

_Ewjena: Danke für Dein Review!  
Und jetzt viel Vergnügen…_

* * *

**Musicus: ****Alice mit „Nomadi"**

* * *

**4. Verletzungen**

Er hockte auf dem Fußboden zwischen den Bücherregalen, ganz hinten. Die Arme hatte er um seinen knochigen Körper geschlungen, als wolle er sich selbst schützen, und unter den langen, dunklen Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, was sein Gesicht nur mehr zu erahnen.

„Merlin, was tust du hier?" fragte Remus.

„Hau ab und spar dir dein Mitleid für den irren Köter unten in der Küche", fauchte es zurück.

„Mitleid?" fragte Remus, jetzt lauter, und das höhnische Grinsen, das über sein Gesicht huschte, beschämte ihn im selben Moment. Doch warum sollte er immer nur schlucken? Dies war seine Gelegenheit, endlich einmal zurück zu schlagen.

„Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet mit dir Mitleid empfinden, Severus? Wie viele Jahre hast du auf mir herum getrampelt, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit? Es ist weder eine Kunst noch besonders mutig auf jemand einzutreten, der schon am Boden liegt. Aber Mut gehört auch nicht unbedingt zu den Tugenden deines Hauses, das hätte ich fast vergessen."

Der Slytherin am Boden schwieg. Kein Sarkasmus, keine Ironie würde ihn vor dem retten, was ihm in den nächsten Tagen bevorstand, und Remus wusste es. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er gerade selbst dabei war, auf einen am Boden liegenden einzudreschen. Es war ein wirklich befreiendes Gefühl – und er würde es überwinden.

„Ich könnte dir Geschichten erzählen, Severus. Darüber, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn eine Gesellschaft dir deutlich signalisiert, dass du niemals dazu gehören wirst, dass sie eigentlich ohne dich besser dran wäre und man auch gerne auf deine Anwesenheit verzichten kann. Blicke in deinem Rücken, abfällig, verächtlich, Gespräche, die schlagartig verstummen, sobald du einen Raum betrittst, fadenscheinige Entschuldigungen, wenn man ‚leider' deine Bewerbung nicht berücksichtigen konnte." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war eine Spur zu persönlich gewesen. Doch Snape hockte reglos in seiner Ecke, und Remus hatte keine Ahnung, ob er ihn überhaupt wirklich wahrnahm.

„Sieh es mal so, Severus. Die magische Gemeinschaft verabscheut Männer, die…sich zu anderen Männern hingezogen fühlen ungefähr ebenso sehr wie Werwölfe, aber immerhin werden sie dir nicht mit Silberkugeln nachstellen, wenn du dich an Vollmond in eine Abendveranstaltung verirrst. Und du musst nicht jeden Monat einmal bei einem mürrischen, arroganten Idioten um einen Zaubertrank betteln, der dich davor bewahrt, zu einem blutrünstigen Monster zu mutieren. Du bist bloß schwul und wirst in spätestens drei Tagen das Gespött der Schule sein."

Snape reagierte nicht. ‚Auch gut', dachte Remus. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, welch ein Spießrutenlauf dem Tränkemeister bevorstand. Natürlich würden die Zwillinge eine Möglichkeit finden, ihr Wissen weiter zu geben, ohne direkt gegen die Geheimhaltungsregeln des Ordens zu verstoßen. Die konservative, intolerante Gesellschaft der Zauberer und Hexen würde Snape diesen bisher gut verborgenen ‚Makel' nicht vergeben.

„Verschwinde endlich, Lupin", zischte Severus. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Geh' da runter zu den anderen, und du wirst feststellen, dass sie dich nicht wie eine überdimensionale Karikatur einer Fledermaus anstarren."

„Sie starren mich nur an, wenn ich es nicht bemerken soll, Severus. Es ist dieser „Er-ist-ja-so-nett-wie-schade-dass-er-ein-Werwolf-ist-Blick", und sie suchen immer das Monster hinter meinem Gesicht. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, auch dir wird diese Art der „Rücksichtnahme" zu Teil werden, weil du so wie ich derzeit zu wichtig bist, um es sich mit dir zu verderben. Du und ich, wir beide müssten ausgerechnet Voldemort dankbar sein, denn seine Präsenz sichert ‚Abschaum' wie uns eine Existenzberechtigung – zumindest im Orden."

Snape fuhr sich mit den langen Fingern durch die strähnigen, schwarzen Haare. „Falls du mir ein Bündnis anbieten willst, vergiß es, Lupin. Mit einem wie dir gebe ich mich nicht ab. Du hast Recht, sie tolerieren dich, weil du in Maßen nützlich bist. Mehr auch nicht, von der irrsinnigen Flohschleuder mal abgesehen." Seine Stimme hatte wieder ihre gewohnte Schärfe angenommen. Severus kam auf die Füße, mit einer seiner typischen eleganten Bewegungen, rauschte an Remus vorbei und drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal um.

„Ich werde Bertucci kriegen, das schwöre ich dir. Und dann gnade ihr Gott, oder was auch immer sie anbetet."

„Anbeten?" fragte Remus irritiert. „Sie scheint mir eher nicht der spirituelle Typ zu sein. Aber da du sie ja von früher her zu kennen scheinst – was ist sie?"

„Was meinst du wohl?" meinte Snape düster. „Du hast sie schließlich zaubern und töten sehen."

„Ja, aber ich sah auch…" Remus hielt inne. Nein, dem Tränkemeister zu erzählen, dass er für eine Sekunde geglaubt hatte, die Bertucci hätte kein Spiegelbild, kam nicht in Frage.

„Was?" fragte Snape, und in seinen dunklen Augen glomm etwas sehr Fremdes, ziemlich Irritierendes auf, das Remus sich nicht gerade wohler in seiner Haut fühlen ließ.

„Warum hast du sie nicht angegriffen, vorhin?" fragte er, um Snape abzulenken.

„Das geht dich nichts an!" fauchte der Tränkemeister.

„Für den Orden kann es unter Umständen wichtig sein", beharrte Remus.

Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um Snapes Mundwinkel und kräuselte seine schmalen Lippen. „Versuch du doch mal, sie zu hexen, Lupin. Vielleicht kommst du ja dem Geheimnis ihrer Magie auf die Spur."

Die Tür fiel hinter dem Tränkemeister ins Schloss. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Aus Severus wurde man nicht schlau. Er hasste Marina Bertucci, soviel war sicher, aber er fürchtete sie auch. Und irgendwie hatte Remus das Gefühl, diese Furcht war keineswegs ausschließlich in dem multiplen Todesfluch begründet, den die schwarzhaarige Hexe beherrschte. Was wusste Severus Snape?

**oooOOOooo**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen für Remus unerwartet friedlich. Tatsächlich bekam er Marina Bertucci nur einmal für ein paar Stunden länger zu Gesicht. Sirius bat ihn, sie und ihn selbst nach Muggellondon zum Einkaufen zu begleiten.

„Wofür braucht ihr mich denn dabei?" fragte Remus etwas gereizter als nötig. Sirius hatte ihn die letzten Tage kaum beachtet. Er hing ständig bei Miss Bertucci, und wenn er doch einmal alleine mit Remus war, hieß es unentwegt „Marina hier, Marina da, Marina hat gesagt".

„Sirius, du gehst mir auf den Wecker!" beschwerte sich Remus eine Spur schärfer als notwendig. „Du verhältst dich geradewegs, als wäre sie die letzte Frau auf der Welt und dein einziges Ziel der Erhalt der Menschheit."

Was Remus wirklich ärgerte war die Tatsache, dass Sirius zwar ohne Unterlass über Marina Bertucci sprach, dabei jedoch keinerlei Information oder Anhaltspunkte hinsichtlich ihrer besonderen Magie lieferte; und eben daran war Remus interessiert.

Dass sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, den Todesfluch zu modifizieren, erschien ihm im Nachhinein gar nicht einmal so unfassbar außergewöhnlich. Es wurden ständig alle möglichen Zauber verbessert, warum nicht auch dieser? Wer von ihnen ahnte denn, was Voldemort noch alles in petto hatte? Nein, viel mehr interessierte den Werwolf die hypnotische Wirkung, die er an ihr bemerkt hatte. Sie konnte einen Raum betreten und alle Blicke auf sich ziehen, aber sie war ebenso in der Lage, herein zu kommen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Lediglich ihr merkwürdiger Geruch verriet sie Remus stets. Metallisch, süßlich, und auch nach Rosen, eine seltsame Mischung, die ihn irritierte.

Der Einkaufsbummel selbst verlief komplikationslos. Sie verwandelte Sirius' Gesicht, nur mit einer Handbewegung, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte, und wieder war sein schwarzes Haar von dicken, weißen Strähnen durchzogen. Die kalten, stahlblauen Augen erinnerten Remus an irgendjemand, aber ihm wollte einfach nicht einfallen, wo er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Marina Bertucci gab in drei Stunden mehr Geld aus, als Remus in seinem gesamten Leben je gehabt hatte oder jemals haben würde. Das heißt, sie würde dieses Geld ausgegeben haben, wenn man sie gelassen hätte. Wo auch immer sie war, jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre goldfarbene Kreditkarte auf den Tresen legte, versicherte man ihr, dass man selbstverständlich dankbar sei, dass sie das Label trage und natürlich nicht auch nur im Entferntesten daran dächte, etwas zu berechnen.

„Sie betrügen diese Muggel", stellte Remus nüchtern fest, als sie aus einem sündhaft teuren Schuhgeschäft traten, Sirius mit einem Duzend Tüten über der Schulter.

„Wieso? Sie hören doch, was diese Leute sagen. Sie wollen mein Geld nicht", erwiderte sie kalt.

„Sie beeinflussen diese Menschen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was mit der Verkäuferin geschieht, wenn man nach Kassenschluss feststellt, dass sie Waren ohne Bezahlung heraus gegeben hat?" ereiferte er sich.

„Sollte mich das kümmern?" fragte Marina mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag zurück.

„Allerdings, denn…"

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Moony", warf Sirius mit einem Lächeln ein. „Wir haben doch nur ein bisschen Spaß. Schau mal, diese zwei Paar Schuhe und hier der Anzug – habe ich für dich ausgesucht. Ist ja umsonst."

„Sirius!" donnerte Remus, doch dann sah er in das Gesicht seines Freundes, das nun, im dunklen Fond des Taxis, wieder sein eigenes war, und der Ausdruck purer Freude darin ließ ihn verstummen.

Verdammt, warum war er bei Sirius nur immer so inkonsequent? Askaban hin oder her, man konnte ihm nicht alles durchgehen lassen. Und doch – er ließ es geschehen: Die Betrügereien, die Marina Bertucci mit irgendeiner – sicherlich illegalen – Magie durchführte, und auch, dass sein Freund sich immer tiefer in Gefühle für diese schreckliche Frau verstrickte.

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer erinnerte ihn zum ersten Mal nach Askaban wieder entfernt an den strahlenden, unbefangenen und heilen Sirius Black, der einmal vor Jahren sein Freund gewesen war.

**oooOOOooo**

„Moony! Mooony!!!" schallte Sirius' Bariton durch das Haus.

Remus ließ Feder und Pergament liegen und erhob sich mit schmerzendem Rücken vom Schreibtisch in seinem Zimmer, das ihm als Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer diente. Er zog eigentlich die altehrwürdige Bibliothek der Blacks vor, doch seit Sirius und Bertucci das Haus mit Lachen und zweideutigen Blicken bevölkerten, fühlte er sich zeitweise überflüssig, um nicht zu sagen unerwünscht.

Es musste einen guten Grund dafür geben, dass Sirius in dieser Intensität nach ihm rief. Remus ließ die Strickjacke liegen und lief in den ersten Stock hinunter. In der Küche herrschten seit Neuestem stets tropische Temperaturen – seit Kreacher sie zu seinem Reich erkoren hatte, und die Hausgemeinschaft und eine stetig ansteigende Anzahl begeisterter Gäste aus dem Orden mit köstlichen italienisches Menüs verwöhnte.

Der Hauself war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Zumindest in diesem Bereich hatte Bertucci im Ergebnis wahre Wunder gewirkt: Kreacher war die Höflichkeit in Person, er war der wohl reinlichste Hauself, den das Haus der ehrenwerten Familie Black je gesehen hatte. Marina Bertuccis Zimmer im zweiten Stock war so klinisch rein wie ein Sektionssaal, und er atmete auch ungefähr dessen sterile Atmosphäre.

Aber auch der Rest des Hauses blinkte und blitze, als bereite man sich auf eine Festlichkeit vor. Lediglich um Remus' Zimmer machte der Hauself offenbar einen Bogen. Staub bedeckte den alten wurmstichigen Holzschrank, und unter dem Bett knäuelten sich feine grauweiße Haare zu einer knotigen Schalldämmung. Remus hatte bewusst auf eigene Reinigungsmaßnahmen verzichtet – er hatte sehen wollen, ob Kreacher auch sein Zimmer sauber machen würde. Die Antwort war eindeutig.

„Moooonyyyy!" Sirius hatte offenbar wirklich etwas, dass er ihm sagen oder zeigen wollte.

Remus lief die Treppe hinunter. Vor der Küche begegnete er Tonks, die ihren neuen Freund mitgebracht hatte, einen jungen Auror mit bunten Haaren, der erst seit wenigen Wochen auch Mitglied des Ordens war.

„Hallo, Remus!" begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich. „Heute ist Pasta-Tag, schon gehört?" Sie schnupperte. „Wahrscheinlich hast Du's schon gerochen."

„Um das zu riechen, muss man kein …äh…also, das duftet so gut, nach Basilikum und Oregano", meinte Tonks' Begleiter und blickte etwas unsicher von seiner Freundin zu Remus.

„Das Wort ist ‚Werwolf'!" vernahmen sie eine kühle Stimme aus der Küche. Marina Bertucci erschien in der Tür, wie stets in ein teures Designerkleid gehüllt, perfekt und makellos. Remus ertappte sich dabei, dass er sich vorstellte, wie ihre Bosheit sie entstellen würde, wenn sie für jede demütigende Äußerung gezeichnet wäre wie das Bildnis des Dorian Grey.

„Herzlich willkommen", begrüßte sie jetzt Tonks und ihren Bekannten mit zuckersüßem Lächeln, ganz Hausherrin. Und Tonks – Remus konnte es kaum fassen – umarmte die Hexe herzlich und erwiderte: „Marina, danke schön für die Einladung. Wir freuen uns sehr."

Remus floh in die Küche, wo er Sirius vorfand, dem Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Sirius, was ist los?"

Remus war sofort alarmiert.

Doch dann sah er die Augen seines Freundes, und nicht Leid, sondern pures Vergnügen stand darin geschrieben.

„Moony, das musst du dir ansehen", japste Sirius zwischen zwei Lachkrämpfen heraus, die ihn jetzt schüttelten, bevor er sich wieder und wieder Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

„Kommt alle, das müsst ihr sehen!" rief er dann laut.

Marina, Tonks und ihr Freund betraten die Küche.

„Was ist das?" fragte Remus und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Pergament unter Sirius' Händen. Diese Schrift kannte er gut. Es war ein Brief von Harry.

Sirius begann vorzulesen:

„Lieber Sirius", schreibt mein Patensohn", sagte er stolz und warf sich in die Brust.

„Ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut und Seidenschnabel ebenso. Uns geht es derzeit prächtig hier in der Schule, soviel zu lachen hatten wir seit dem ersten Schuljahr nicht mehr, als wir den Quidditschpokal und den Hauspokal gewonnen haben!

Jetzt halte dich fest: Snape ist …" An dieser Stelle, sah Remus, der still mitlas, waren etliche Worte hingekritzelt und wieder durchgestrichen und überschrieben worden, bis Harry schließlich die seiner Meinung nach passenden Worte gefunden hatte. „…nicht normal. Er steht auf Kerle. Das kam raus, als am Morgen die Eulen mit der Post kamen. Auf einmal schrie Luna Lovegood beim Frühstück auf, sie hatte den Klitterer und hat wie verrückt auf eine Stelle gedeutet und sie den anderen Ravenclaws gezeigt. Dann ist Ginny rüber, um zu gucken. In der Zeitung war eine Heiratsannonce – von Snape! Es stand nicht Snape drin, aber wer sonst ist ein „dunkelhaariger, schlanker Spezialist für Zaubertränke, derzeit in ungekündigter Stellung an führender britischer Zaubererschule"? Und er suchte eben nicht eine Frau – das allein wäre schon der Knaller gewesen – sondern einen Mann. „Sucht blondgelockten, jüngeren Herrn, gerne auch mittellos, zwecks romantischer Interaktion und ggf. spät. Heirat. Nur ernstgem. Zuschr."

Wir konnten uns gar nicht beruhigen, und dann kam Snape plötzlich rein, und erst war es mucksmäuschenstill, aber dann brach die Hölle los. Es wurde gejohlt, gegrölt und auf den Fingern gepfiffen. Selbst McGonagall hat die Halle nicht zur Ruhe gebracht. Als es endlich stiller wurde, hat sie gefragt, was los ist, und einer von den Raben hat tatsächlich die Stirn besessen, die Anzeige laut vorzulesen – er ist allerdings in der Siebten und hat Zaubertränke abgewählt.

McGonagall ist richtig explodiert, ihr Mund war so schmal wie noch nie. Sie hat rumgekeift, dass alle Ausgaben des Magazins in ihrem Büro abzugeben sind und wir nicht mehr über ‚das Thema' reden dürfen. Snape hat gar nichts gesagt, auch nicht, als sie ihn gefragt hat, ob er einen Kommentar dazu abzugeben wünsche. Aber er sah aus, als würde er uns alle am liebsten einzeln mit dem _Cruciatus_ belegen.

Als wir am Nachmittag die Treppen zum Tränkekeller hinunter gelaufen sind, wurde das Licht ganz komisch im Gang. Es flackert ja immer grün, eben in Slytherinfarbe, aber nicht an dem Tag. Da wurden die Flammen auf einmal alle rosa. Wenn man weitergeht muss man an Snapes Büro vorbei. Und stell dir vor, irgendjemand hat die Tür knallrosa angemalt, und die Farbe mit einem Bindezauber versehen. Das haben wir erst später erfahren. es hieß, dass Filch sie mit einer Drahtbürste runterschrubben musste, da Magie nicht half. Außerdem hingen lauter bunte Luftballons an der Decke im Klassenzimmer. Du hättest Snapes Gesicht sehen sollen als er reingerauscht kam – er wurde kreidebleich. Wir haben uns gewundert, dass er nicht ausgerastet ist. Er hat die Ballons einfach platzen lassen wollen, aber es ging nicht. Dann hat er sie nach draußen dirigieren wollen, und komischerweise wirkte sein ‚_Destructis'_ dann doch, aber erst, als sie über seinem Kopf waren. Stell Dir nur vor, die waren mit rosa Farbe gefüllt! Snape sah aus wie ein ziemlich dürres Schweinchen. Neville, der neben ihm gehockt hatte, sah auch so aus, nur nicht so dünn. Madame Pomfrey hat drei Stunden lang bei Neville versucht, diese Farbe wegzukriegen – es ging nicht. Bei Neville ist das witzig, aber Snape sieht mit rosa Strähnchen verboten aus!

Ich muss schon zugeben, dass er sich nichts an anmerken lassen, er hat nur seine Robe gewechselt und dann einfach weiter gemacht, als wäre nichts passiert. Bis zum Abend zumindest.

Alle Lehrer nehmen ja das Abendessen in der großen Halle ein, und so auch Snape. Die Kunde von den rosa Strähnchen hatte sich natürlich verbreitet, die ganze Schule war da, sogar Trelawny, die alte Hexe.

Und dann kamen die Eulen! Riesige Postuhus, die beladen waren mit …naja…solchen Heftchen, Du weißt schon, Sirius, aber normalerweise sind da Mädchen drin. Diese jedoch waren mit Männern. Eine Schneeeule hatte winzige Tangas im Schnabel, und die Krönung war ein Postbussard, der einen Riesenstrauß lilafarbiger Rosen brachte. Sie haben das alles vor Snape auf den Lehrertisch fallen lassen.

McGonagall hat mit hoher Stimme gefragt: „Severus, haben Sie etwas diesen Kram bestellt?"

Snape hat stumm den Kopf geschüttelt und ist dann einfach mit wehenden Roben hinaus gerauscht.

Du glaubst ja nicht, was für ein Gelächtersturm hinter ihm losgebrochen ist. Jetzt heißt es, dass ab morgen früh Professor Sprout Zaubertränke vertritt, und Snape soll das Schloss verlassen haben. Vermutlich bricht morgen ein Eulengewitter über Direktor Dumbledore herein, die Eltern werden bestimmt nicht wollen, dass so jemand ihre Kinder unterrichtet. Ich vermute, das wird so sein wie bei Professor Lupin, nur das es da unbegründet war. Er war so ein toller Lehrer!"

Remus unterdrückte ein schwaches Lächeln, ebenso wie den dumpf nagenden Schmerz in seinem Inneren. Sirius konnte nicht mehr weiter vorlesen. Er hatte immer wieder gestockt vor lachen, und auch Tonks und ihr Freund hielten sich die Bäuche und kämpften nur scheinbar um Contenance. Marina Bertucci jedoch lehnte in der Tür. Um ihre vollen Lippen spielte nur ein feines, spöttisches Lächeln.

Remus las den Brief zu Ende, während Sirius immer noch lachte und lachte – es hatte etwas Irres an sich.

Harry schrieb weiter: „Was ich nicht so ganz verstehe, Sirius, ist, warum sich alle so aufregen. Ich meine, Snape ist ein schrecklicher Lehrer, aber ich sehe nicht, warum es so einen Unterschied macht, wen er heiraten will (Ich glaube aber nicht, dass den überhaupt jemand heiraten will, der nicht völlig an Geschmacksverirrung leidet. Häßlich und gemein, wie der ist, aber das sind Crabbe und Goyle auch.). Ron sagt, schwul sein ist fast so schlimm wie Todesser, schlimmer als Slytherin, aber Hermine sagt, das sei völliger Quatsch. Sie hat sich echt aufgeregt, du weißt ja, wie sie ist. Irgendwann gründet sie noch die „Snape-Befreiungs-Front".

Trotzdem sind wir natürlich alle froh, dass wir den Fiesling endlich los sind.

Naja, das war's erstmal, morgen dürfen wir ausschlafen, weil Sprout Kräuterkunde in der Zweiten gibt und sie kann ja schlecht gleichzeitig bei uns Tränke unterrichten.

Sei herzlich gegrüßt

von Harry".

Remus konnte nicht umhin, etwas stolz auf seine ehemalige Schülerin Hermine und ziemlich ärgerlich auf Ron zu sein. Harry hegte wenigstens Zweifel. Snape hin oder her, so konnte man mit einem Menschen nicht umgehen. Albus musste etwas tun, und er, Remus, musste wohl ein sehr ernstes Gespräch mit den beiden Besitzern des gut gehenden Scherzartikelladens in der Winkelgasse führen.

Aber nicht mehr heute. Er fühlte sich müde und zerschlagen. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund dafür. Vollmond war bereits ein paar Tage her, und seit Kreacher sein Herz für die italienische Küche entdeckt hatte, aß Remus mehr Pasta, Pizza und köstliche Gemüseaufläufe, als er jemals verbrauchen konnte, selbst bei seinem lykantrophen Stoffwechsel.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst war Sirius das blühende Leben – er setzte an. Nicht, dass sein Freund einen Bauch bekam, aber er entwickelte Muskeln, wirkte breiter, stabiler, seine blassen Wangen hatte etwas Farbe bekommen und sein Haar – seit Bertuccis Auftauchen sorgfältigst gepflegt und auch geschnitten – glänzte wie schwarze Seide. Remus gab es ungern zu, aber die Römerin tat Sirius sichtbar gut. Niemand, der nicht blind war, konnte das ernsthaft leugnen.

Selbst Snape hatte sie indirekt zu modischen Strähnchen verholfen – Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen bei dem Gedanken nicht verkneifen. Tatsächlich tat ihm der Slytherin nicht Leid – dazu hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten viel zu oft von Severus demütigen lassen müssen. Aber er sorgte sich um die Stellung des finsteren, verschlossenen Mannes – auch und gerade bei den Todessern. Die Gefolgsleute Voldemorts waren extremistische Fanatiker, die jedes Anderssein verachteten. Snape würde einen schweren Stand haben, und das war weder gut für seine Sicherheit noch für die des Ordens. Niemand wusste so gut wie Remus, dass die Argumente von einem, der _anders_ war, immer besser sein mussten, ausgefeilter, souveräner präsentiert, wenn sie die gleiche Wirkung erzielen sollten wie bei einem Zauberer, der in jede Hinsicht den allgemeinen Vorstellungen eines ‚ordentlichen Mitglieds der magischen Gemeinschaft' entsprach.

**oooOOOooo**

„Der Plan ist eigentlich keiner", sagte Dumbledore mit halbem Lächeln. Er stand im Esszimmer vor der mächtigen Tafel, die über und über mit Karten, Plänen und Dokumenten übersät war. „Wenn unsere Informationen stimmen, dann wird dieses Gebäude morgen Abend von Voldemorts Anhängern nur so wimmeln."

„Wir gehen hinein und schicken sie zur Hölle, e finito", bestätigte Marina Bertucci.

„Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass sie Gefangene bei sich haben", warf Snape ein, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte. „Einige derer, die vermutlich dort sein werden, planen früher am Tag einen Überfall auf eine Gruppe des Ordens."

„Und ich wette, Sie haben ‚_bedauerlicherweise'_ noch nicht herausfinden können, auf wen, Snape", knurrte Moody düster und warf dem Tränkemeister einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Vermutlich warst du die letzten Tage viel zu sehr mit der aktuellen ‚Men's Health' beschäftigt, Snivellus", orakelte Sirius, und fing sich dafür einen Rippenstoß von Remus und einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Dumbledore ein.

Snape indes hatte offenbar beschlossen, jegliche Anspielungen des Gryffindor zu ignorieren. Nach den letzten Tagen in Hogwarts war es ihm offenbar egal, was andere sagten.

Remus warf einen Blick zu Snape hinüber. Dieser starrte finster und schweigend zurück. Von Solidarität unter Ausgestoßenen konnte keine Rede sein. Wie musste Severus sich jetzt wohl fühlen? Verkroch er sich in seinem Quartier im Kerker von Hogwarts oder war er irgendwo untergekommen? Bei Malfoy? Remus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass eine Familie wie die Malfoys einem Homosexuellen Unterschlupf bot. Niemals würde Lucius seinen Ruf derart gefährden.

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dich kämpfen zu sehen", hörte er Sirius wie von weitem zu Marina Bertucci sagen.

Sie lächelte kühl und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Pläne. Ihre schwarzen Augen schienen jedes Detail förmlich aufzusaugen.

„Der Seiteneingang wird sicher bewacht werden", sagte sie. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir dieses Fenster im Hinterhaus benutzen, um unbemerkt einzudringen."

„Dafür müssten wir über den gesamten Hof laufen, der ziemlich hell beleuchtet ist. Wir können uns genauso gut anmelden", knurrte Moody.

„Man wird uns nicht bemerken – weil man uns nicht sehen wird", erwiderte sie gelassen. „Severus wird so freundlich sein, _Schattenwasser_ für uns zu brauen. Eine Arbeit von nicht mehr als dreieinhalb Stunden, und Zeit hat er jetzt ja ausreichend." Sie zwinkerte dem Tränkemeister zu und schaffte es irgendwie, dieser an sich harmlosen Geste eine bösartige Wirkung zu verleihen.

„Du weißt sehr wohl, dass es unmöglich ist", erwiderte dieser unerwartet ruhig. „Die Zutaten für das Schattenwasser sind in dieser Jahreszeit nicht verfügbar."

„Die Mistress hat sie aus Australien liefern lassen!" piepste Kreacher plötzlich unter dem Tisch hervor. „Die Mistress hat an alles gedacht, und die hässliche Schwuchtel muss ihr zuarbeiten", kicherte er.

Snape schleuderte Kreacher mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes gegen die Wand, so dass der Hauself betäubt liegen blieb. „Ach…Mistress sind wir schon?" maß er mit düsterem Blick die Italienerin und zog eine Augenbraue bis unter die strähnigen Haare, die ihm in die Stirn fielen. „Wann läuten denn die Hochzeitsglocken? Und wird Black diese Heirat überleben?"

„Du schweigst besser", entgegnete sie kalt.

„Du machst besser dein Testament, Black", empfahl der Slytherin eisig. „Und seit wann hat eigentlich diese unloyale Kreatur Zutritt zu Ordenssitzungen?" Er wies auf den ohnmächtigen Kreacher.

„Severus, bitte", ergriff Dumbledore das Wort. „Wir müssen zusammen arbeiten, persönliche Differenzen werdet ihr zurück stellen müssen."

Snape biss sich auf die schmale, farblose Unterlippe. „Schön, schön. Ich braue das Schattenwasser. Aber ich werde die Mission nicht begleiten."

„Auf deine paar jämmerlichen Flüche können wir gerne verzichten", knurrte Sirius.

„Jetzt reicht es aber, Pads!" hörte sich Remus zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung sagen. Moody, Dumbledore, Snape und Sirius blickten ihn an. Ersterer verblüfft, der Zweite anerkennend, der Dritte ebenso ungläubig wie der Vierte.

Remus atmete tief durch. „Ihr wisst alle, dass Severus in jeder direkten Konfrontation ebenso sehr eine Bereicherung ist wie ich oder du, Sirius. Es ist unfair, wenn wir seine Fähigkeiten auf das Tränkebrauen oder seine Tätigkeit bei Voldemort reduzieren."

„Ich brauche deine Fürsprache nicht, Werwolf!" fauchte Snape, falls irgend möglich noch zorniger als zuvor, und verließ mit wallenden Roben das Zimmer.

„Und ich kann auf deine Belehrungen verzichten!" knurrte Sirius und stob ebenfalls zur Tür hinaus.

„Oops – wenn da mal nicht eine Freundschaft wackelt", stellte Marina mit falsch süßlichem Klang in der Stimme fest. „Dann will ich unseren Gastgeber doch mal eben trösten und beruhigen – nicht, dass er Ihnen am Ende kein Obdach mehr gewähren will, Mr. Lupin. Und wo könnten Sie dann wohl noch hin?"

Remus stand mitten im Raum, und fühlte sich, als habe man ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und eine eiskalte Dusche zugleich verpasst.

„Du solltest wirklich vorsichtig sein mit dem, was du sagst, Lupin", empfahl Moody und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Sie hat Black ordentlich den Kopf verdreht. Der ist tatsächlich imstande und schmeißt dich raus."

„Ich glaub das nicht", sagte Remus leise, als sich die Tür hinter dem Auror schloss.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Minerva, die bis eben verbissen geschwiegen hatte. „Tut mir sehr leid, Remus. Das muss Ihnen sehr wehtun." Sie wandte sich an Dumbledore, in der Privatheit der Situation, nur mit Remus noch im Zimmer, die vertrauliche Anrede verwendend: „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie den Orden spalten wird, Albus. Noch kannst du sie wegschicken. Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Denk' darüber nach."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, berührte Remus im Vorbeigehen für Sekundenbruchteile tröstend am Arm und verschwand in Richtung der Eingangshalle.

**TBC**

* * *

_Kinder, Kinder, über 500 „Clicks" auf diese Story, und nur 10 Reviews. Ich seh' ja ein, dass der Stoff härter ist als sonst, aber so sehr? Oder ist das die verschlüsselte Botschaft „Keine Reviews, bevor „Frühlingserwachen" und „Tage des Raben" nicht fertig sind?" ;-)  
Ihr habt ja Recht, aber ich kann nur das schreiben, was mir im Kopf herum geht._


	5. Chapter 5

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo **

_Ciao, liebe Leser(innen)!  
Da bin ich mit meinem wöchentlichen Update, und diesmal ist es wieder eines für „Blutige Nächte". Ich weiß, die Remus-Fangirls brauchen dringend Trost und gute Worte, aber in diesem Kapitel muss ich noch einmal herzlos sein. Ich gelobe jedoch Besserung, und wünsche bis dahin viel Spaß beim Rätselraten, denn jetzt wird es undurchsichtig. Wer hat hier welche Motive, tut was warum, und wer weiß was über wen?_

_Ewjena, Nutellamädchen, Faith, Nicole: Danke für Eure Reviews!  
An S.S.: Ich nehme Deine Kündigung zur Kenntnis, Du weißt ja, dass ich mir jederzeit mit meinem arabischen Zauberstift wieder einen neuen Tränkemeisterklon duplizieren kann ;-)_

_Betagelesen wurde dieses Kapitel diesmal von der zauberhaften, berühmten und unvergleichlichen Textehexe. danke schön! _

_ Und jetzt viel Vergnügen…_

* * *

**Musicus: **

**The Scorpions "Rock you like a hurricane"**

* * *

**5. Scorpia arachnidae**

Aus der Bibliothek waren gedämpfte Stimmen zu hören. Remus hielt auf der Treppe inne; es war nicht wirklich sein Bestreben zu lauschen, aber nachdem er schon einmal hier war und der Schall unter der Tür durch an sein feines Ohr drang, konnte er ebenso gut erfahren, was die Bertucci Sirius zu sagen hatte.

„Natürlich ist dein Zorn berechtigt, mein Liebster. Immerhin hat d_ein sogenannter Freund_" – sie betonte die letzten Worte ironisch – „Remus sich offen auf die Seite dieses hakennasigen Slytherinbastards gestellt."

„Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht", vernahm Remus nun Sirius' Stimme, in der Enttäuschung mitschwang. „Er hat früher stets zu mir gehalten. Ich begreife nicht, was er an der Fledermaus findet."

„Vielleicht ist er nur eifersüchtig, weil du jetzt so viel Zeit mit mir verbringst, mein schöner dunkler Stern", sagte Bertucci sanft. „Vielleicht braucht er einfach eine passende Gefährtin."

„Moony? Ja, das würde ich ihm wünschen", erwiderte Sirius. „Leider hat er mit den Frauen nicht besonders viel Glück. Ich meine, du weißt ja, was er ist. Frauen ziehen einen potentiell erfolgreichen, normalen Zauberer mit mäßiger Intelligenz einem Werwolf auch dann vor, wenn er so freundlich, gebildet und sensibel ist wie Moony. Er würde eine Frau auf Händen tragen, aber leider…na ja." Er seufzte.

„Du leidest sehr mit ihm", drang wieder Bertuccis Stimme weich an Remus' Ohr. „Ihr müsst einander sehr nahe sein … oder ihr ward es zumindest. Ein bisschen beneide ich ihn um all die Jahre mit dir."

„So viele Jahre waren das nicht", sagte Sirius bitter, und Remus wusste, dass er an Askaban dachte in diesem Moment. Sirius fuhr fort: „Und er war mir nie _so_ nahe, ich meine, nicht, dass du denkst, wir hätten jemals…"

Sie lachte hell auf. „Sirius! Du doch nicht! Ich sehe doch, wie deine blauen Vergissmeinnicht-Augen hinter jedem Rock herwandern."

Auch Sirius lachte jetzt volltönend und warm. „Nein, ich würde wirklich niemals mit einem Mann…" Er hielt inne. „Marina, du meinst doch nicht etwa…?"

„Wie käme ich denn dazu, deinem Freund _so etwas_ zu unterstellen?" fragte sie entrüstet. „Andererseits", fügte sie scheinbar zögernd hinzu, „hat er je deine Nähe gesucht?"

Remus erstarrte auf der Treppe. Dieses Gespräch driftete in eine denkbar unerwünschte Richtung.

„Nein", erklärte Sirius im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Natürlich war er immer für mich da, früher, und auch seit ich draußen bin aus Askaban, aber er hat niemals irgendwelche Anstalten gemacht…"

„Keine zufälligen Berührungen, keine Gesten des Trostes?" fragte die Römerin.

„Doch natürlich, aber ich dachte – Merlin!" rief Sirius aus. „Wenn ich es recht bedenke…"

Auch Remus bedachte gewissen Dinge, Ereignisse, die ihm immer selbstverständlich erschienen waren: Der Hund in seinem Bett, die Hilfe von Sirius in den anstrengenden Vollmondnächten, und vor allen am Morgen danach, ihr enges Miteinander. Konnte man das fehlinterpretieren? Mit bösem Willen vielleicht, aber Sirius würde doch niemals…

„Vielleicht war es deswegen so schwierig mit den Frauen", hörte er seinen Freund in diesem Augenblick murmeln.

Remus griff nach dem Geländer. Seine Faust schloss sich hart um das polierte Ebenholz.

„Er war nie länger als ein paar Wochen mit einem Mädchen zusammen", überlegte der Animagus gerade laut.

‚Du Idiot!' dachte Remus. ‚Stimmt, aber was genau denkst du eigentlich passiert nach drei, vier Wochen, wenn wieder Vollmond ist?' Natürlich, Frauen rissen sich nicht um eine Romanze mit einem Werwolf, und je mehr die Lykantrophie ihn die soziale Leiter hinab trieb, umso weniger. Es war schwer, innerhalb von drei Wochen etwas aufzubauen, das eine Nacht im Vollmondrausch – oder das bloße Wissen darüber – nicht zerstörte. Remus hatte Frauen gekannt, für deren Integrität er die Hand ins Feuer gelegt hätte, die ihn in der Nacht nach dem Mond jedoch für immer verließen und deren abfällige Reden, die man ihm später zutrug, ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen.

‚Sirius, all das weißt du doch', dachte er verzweifelt, während sein Freund in der Bibliothek sich immer mehr in wilde Theorien verstrickte.

„Wenn ich es recht überlege, dann hat er immer gesagt, man müsse Snape so behandeln, als sei er keine fetthaarige Kellerassel", hörte Remus den anderen Gryffindor sagen. „Vielleicht hat er etwas geahnt – Moony ist klug – oder sogar gerochen. Und wenn sie diese Neigung verbindet. Ohr Merlin! Aber wer würde schon näher an Snivellus als unbedingt nötig heran wollen – igitt!"

„Ich weiß nicht recht", war nun wieder Bertuccis Stimme zu hören, „Severus Snape ist jemand, der durchaus Menschen zu fesseln versteht. Wie man hört, verfügt er als Lehrer über eine natürliche Autorität. Sie lieben ihn nicht, die Kinder, wie könnten sie auch? Aber sie hören ihm zu. In seinen Klassen soll man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können."

„Weil die Kinder panische Angst vor ihm haben – hatten", korrigierte sich Sirius und Remus glaubte, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht beinahe hören zu können. „Das ist jetzt vorbei, welch ein Glück. Hunderte Kinder werden dir und den Weasley-Zwillingen dankbar sein, meine dunkle Fee."

Die Italienerin lachte gurrend und die Unterhaltung verstummte. Remus atmete tief durch. Vermutlich küssten die beiden einander gerade halb besinnungslos.

Leise hörte er Sirius murmeln: „Einerseits kann ich das von Remus kaum glauben, andererseits setzt er sich noch viel deutlicher für Snape ein, seit wir wissen, dass er einer _von denen_ ist."

„Denk' nicht mehr dran", antwortete die Hexe. „Küss mich lieber noch mal."

Remus stand noch auf der Treppe, die rechte Hand gefühllos ins Geländer verkrallt, als Sirius' dumpfes Stöhnen und Marina Bertuccis seltsam lockende, helle Laute längst verklungen waren. Wie konnte ausgerechnet Sirius ihn so verkennen? Der Freund, von dem er bis heute Abend geglaubt hatte, dass dieser ihn besser als jeder andere kannte.

**oooOOOooo**

Tonks gähnte mit vorgehaltener Hand und schob Remus wortlos ihre Teetasse hin.

„Und ihr habt wirklich keine Idee, wer es sein könnte?" fragte er besorgt.

Müde schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Sogar die Muggelzeitungen berichten schon darüber", sagte sie und reichte ihm den „Daily Mirror" und die „Sun" hinüber.

„_Geheimnisvoller Serienkiller_" titelte die eine, „_Wer schützt uns vor dem Monstermörder?"_ die andere Gazette.

„Ihr glaubt an einen Werwolf?" fragte Remus noch einmal.

„Das ist der derzeitige Stand. Aber es spricht auch einiges dagegen", fügte sie hinzu.

„Die Mondphase zum Beispiel", sagte er bitter.

„Ja. Man weiß jedoch aus der Literatur von einigen wenigen Fällen, in denen Werwölfe sich vom Mond entkoppelt haben. Aber sie verloren dann stets die Fähigkeit, sich zurück zu verwandeln. Wir durchkämmen jeden Kanal, jedes leer stehende Haus. Irgendwo muss er sich tagsüber verstecken. Aber London ist groß."

„Moony ist es jedenfalls nicht", war nun Sirius von der Tür her zu vernehmen und kam in die Küche. Er ließ sich auf die Bank fallen, sortierte seine langen Beine und strich sich mit fahriger Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte Schatten unter den schönen Augen.

„Das hatte wohl auch niemand vermutet", meinte Remus trocken, doch der Blick, den Sirius Tonks zuwarf, ließ ihn erschaudern.

„Nein", sagte er tonlos und sein Hals wurde eng. „Das könnt ihr nicht von mir denken!"

„Quatsch keinen Mist, Remus. Kingsley meinte nur, es könnte nicht schaden, wenn du ein Alibi hättest, nur für den Fall, dass alle Londoner Lykantrophen … dass Umbrigdes Pläne umgesetzt würden", formulierte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich war heute Nacht ein paar mal in deinem Zimmer", sagte Sirius. „Du hast einen Schlaf wie ein Toter, Moony. Aber eigentlich muss man gar nicht nach dir sehen, du schnarchst wie ein kanadischer Holzfäller."

„Charmant", bemerkte Tonks spitz. „Ich bleibe morgen Nacht hier, Sirius. Es ist besser, wenn Remus nicht auf deine Aussage angewiesen ist, falls es hart auf hart kommen sollte. Immerhin kannst du schlecht im Ministerium vor dem Wizzen Gamot erscheinen, um für ihn zu bürgen." Tonks lächelte den beiden aufmunternd zu. „Aber keine Angst, es gibt noch ein paar mehr Hinweise, die gegen einen Werwolf sprechen."

„Was denn für welche?" fragte Sirius.

„Die Opfer wurden zerrissen, buchstäblich in tausend Teile zerfetzt. Natürlich könnte das ein Werwolf, aber es ist untypisch. Die wenigen Körperteile, die wir finden, weisen keine lykantrophen Veränderungen auf. Sie leben nicht weiter, nicht mal auf zellulärer Ebene. Alle Opfer waren männlich und begütert. Doch wir haben stets die Brieftaschen unversehrt und unangetastet gefunden. Die meisten Werwölfe sind in einer finanziell eher prekären Situation. Man würde erwarten, dass sie ihr Opfer bestehlen. Entschuldige, Remus, geht nicht gegen dich." Sie sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", murmelte er.

„Das spricht nicht gegen einen ‚entarteten' Werwolf", warf Sirius ein. „Wenn er sich nicht mehr zurück verwandelt, also ganz Bestie ist, braucht er kein Geld."

„Richtig, Sirius. Aber welche _Bestie_ würde ihre Opfer zerstückeln? Er würde fressen und den Rest liegen lassen, Knochen, Häute." Remus lief vor dem Kessel auf und ab. „Er hat nach den Zeitungsberichten jede zweite Nacht getötet, seit zehn Tagen. Lasst die Männer jeweils siebzig Kilo schwer gewesen sein – kein Werwolf kann soviel Fleisch fressen."

„Vielleicht sind es mehrere?" hörte er Marinas Stimme von der Tür her. Sie begrüßte Tonks herzlich und küsste Sirius zärtlich auf Mund und Wangen.

„Geht es dir besser?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie nickte. Dann nahm sie den Faden wieder auf. „Ein Rudel könnte so viel fressen. Und dann zerstören sie die Leiche, um typische Fraßspuren unkenntlich zu machen."

„Unwahrscheinlich, aber denkbar", sagte Tonks. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wir tappen ziemlich im Dunkeln."

„Natürlich ich bin keine Aurorin", begann Marina Bertucci. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, für mich klingt es nicht nach Werwölfen – gewandelt oder nicht."

Remus sah sie erstaunt an. Ausgerechnet sie nahm eine Position ein, die ihm und den anderen Lykantrophen den Rücken stärkte?

„Woran denkst du denn?" fragte Tonks interessiert.

„An eine gänzlich andere dunkle Kreatur als einen Werwolf. Solche Morde begeht entweder ein Mensch, der psychisch krank ist – die Muggel liegen da vielleicht nicht einmal so falsch – oder aber ein Dämon. Und falls letzteres der Fall ist, stellt sich die Frage: Wer hat ihn beschworen?"

„Beschworen?" fragte Remus überrascht.

„Dämonen handeln nicht selbstständig", erläuterte Tonks. „Sie unterliegen dem Befehl dessen, der sie ruft. Das Beschwören von Dämonen ist allerdings schon seit dreihundert Jahren streng verboten. Es wird nicht mehr unterrichtet, und die Bücher darüber sind indiziert."

„Wir hatten welche oben in der Bibliothek", warf Sirius ein. „Ich habe sie alle als Junge schon gelesen."

„Das ist mal wieder typisch für deine Eltern, euch den Zugang zu etwas derartigem zu gestatten", bemerkte Tonks.

„Dieses Kapitel muss ich in meinem Studium verpasst haben", sagte Remus betroffen. „Von der Möglichkeit, Dämonen zu beschwören, weiß ich nur aus Geschichtsbüchern." Verdammt, er war Lehrer für Verteidigung gewesen, aber zu diesem Thema wusste er fast nichts.

„Die Familie Lupin war immer rechtschaffen, Moony", sagte Sirius grinsend. „Deine Ur-Ur-Großeltern haben vermutlich alle ihre Beschwörungsfibeln abgegeben."

„Man hat versucht, das komplette Wissen darüber einzuziehen", erklärte Tonks. „In England zumindest. Ich habe davon auch nur in Italien beim Aurorenaustausch erfahren."

„Die Information in meiner Heimat beschränkt sich auf das Wissen, dass es Dämonen gibt und man sie theoretisch beschwören könnte. Es ist jedoch ebenso wie in England strengstens untersagt", ergänzte Bertucci.

„Es macht zudem wenig Sinn", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Wieso sollte man die Mühe mit Bannkreisen, magischen Kerzen, komplizierten Beschwörungsformeln und dem ganzen Hokuspokus auf sich nehmen, wenn man das, was der Dämon tun soll, ebenso gut selbst erledigen kann? Verantwortlich ist sowieso immer der Zauberer. Natürlich können Dämonen töten, aber ein _Avada Kedavra_ ist schneller und leiser. Dämonenmorde hinterlassen jede Menge Dreck und Spuren. Zudem sind Dämonen schwer zu kontrollieren, und wenn sie es schaffen, sich der Kontrolle zu entziehen, richten sie den Zauber, den man gegen einen Dritten richten wollte, gegen den Beschwörenden. Außerdem überschätzt man ihre Macht, und vor allem ihre Intelligenz. Sieht man vom Töten ab, sind sie relativ unbrauchbar."

„Genau das haben wir uns im Aurorenteam auch gesagt, Marina, und damit sind wir wieder bei dem vom lunaren Zyklus abgekoppelten Werwolf", beendete Tonks die Diskussion.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Nacht hatte eben erst die Dämmerung abgelöst, und Severus stand mit steinerner Miene und verschränkten Armen vor dem Tisch, auf dem zehn Phiolen mit einer dunkelgrauen Flüssigkeit das Licht des Raumes zu schlucken schienen.

„Perfekte Arbeit", lobte Mc Gonagall, die gleichzeitig mit Snape erschienen war.

„Zu etwas musst du ja taugen", flüsterte Bertucci dem Tränkemeister ins Ohr. Sie war so leise und unauffällig ins Zimmer getreten, dass niemand außer Remus sie bemerkt zu haben schien. Er war sich sicher, dass auch niemand außer ihm selbst und dem Slytherin sie gehört hatte.

Snapes Hand zuckte zu seinem Zauberstab hin, aber er zog ihn nicht.

„Brav", säuselte die dunkelhaarige Hexe und Remus beobachtete, wie ein sehr kaltes Feuer in den Augen des Tränkemeisters flackernd emporschlug. Severus, der seine Gesichtzüge stets perfekt im Griff hatte, biss sich auf die blassen Lippen, bis er blutete. Er drehte sich mit einer seiner abgezirkelten Bewegungen zu ihr und starrte sie an.  
„Brauchst du sonst noch etwas … außer Schattenwasser?" fragte er, und seine Stimme klang samtig weich und lauernd.

Remus sah etwas in Marinas dunklen Augen aufblitzen, eine rohe, bösartige Lust.

Snape huschte grußlos aus der Küche, und die Bertucci folgt ihm auf dem Fuße.

„Remus?" Sirius hielt ihn am Arm fest, ließ aber sofort wieder los.

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, du leitest diese Mission. Moody will, dass ich hier bleibe. Aber es gibt Marinas Gesichtszauber. Nimm mich mit."

Sirius' Blick war beinahe flehend auf Remus gerichtet. Eigentlich war Remus wütend, eigentlich wäre das die Gelegenheit, auf das belauschte Gespräch in der Bibliothek zu reagieren, sich für die Vermutungen zu revanchieren… allein, Remus schaffte es nicht. Er wollte sich der Enttäuschung in Sirius' Gesicht ebenso wenig aussetzen wie den Diskussionen. Immerhin hatte Sirius Recht, Dumbledore hatte ihm freie Hand gelassen. Außerdem wollte er hinter Snape her, in den dunklen Flur, wo Snape und die Italienerin sich gerade jetzt vielleicht erdolchten oder duellierten.

„Also schön, aber du hältst dich im Hintergrund", knurrte Remus und stürzte in den Flur. Der Anblick, der sich ihm dort bot, war allerdings alarmierend.

Snape lehnte an der Wand, schwer atmend, den Zauberstab drohend erhoben. Marina Bertucci kniete auf dem Boden, ihr Stab lag einen Meter von ihr entfernt, und auf ihrer Stirn perlte hell der Schweiß. Ihre schwarzen Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu glühen, zumindest reflektierten sie jetzt den Schein des hoch auflodernden Feuers in der Halle. Ein merkwürdiger Schatten huschte über die Wand, der Remus an einen Thestral erinnerte. ‚Flammenspiele', dachte er verwirrt.

„Versuch' das noch einmal, und du bist tot, Marina!" zischte Snape die zusammengekauerte Hexe an.

Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wolle sie in hysterisches Gelächter ausbrechen, ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben, sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. Dann jedoch fuhr jäh ein Zittern durch ihren Körper, und sie erhob sich vom Boden, fast wie eine Marionette, die an Fäden hochgezogen wurde, so erschien es Remus zumindest. Ihr Gesicht fand schließlich zu dem gleichmütigen, arroganten Ausdruck zurück, den es meist trug, wenn Sirius nicht in ihrer Nähe war.

Sie schüttelte sich ein paar Staubflocken vom teuren Kostüm, ließ ihren Stab in ihre Hand schweben und steckte ihn mit zitternden Händen in ihren Gürtel.

„Wir sprechen uns noch, Severus Snape", sagte sie, und es klang sehr nach einer Drohung. Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Remus den Tränkemeister.

„Was schert's dich?" fauchte dieser zurück.

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist meine Mission, die heute Nacht ansteht, ich möchte keine unerwünschten Überraschungen erleben."

Snape blickte mit der gleichen herablassenden Überheblichkeit auf ihn wie eben Marina Bertucci. „Keine Angst, ich werde nicht teilnehmen. Ihr habt doch die Wunderwaffe aus Italien. Was soll dabei schon schief gehen, Werwolf?" fragte er gehässig, warf eine Portion Floopulver in den Kamin und war mit einem zischenden Geräusch verschwunden. Remus starrte in die grünen Flammen, die sich langsam wieder gelb färbten.

Wie in aller Welt hatte Severus die Römerin gebändigt? Und was hatte sie versucht zu tun, das ihn so sehr aufgebracht hatte, dass er sie nun doch attackierte? Was – bei Merlins Bart – konnte grässlicher sein, als der Rufmord, den sie ihm ohnehin bereits angetan hatte?

**oooOOOooo**

Als sie zwei Straßen vom Zugang des Hinterhofes entfernt apparierten, hatte Remus vier sehr konzentrierte Zauberer und einen ebenfalls angespannten, aber vor Glück strahlenden Sirius bei sich. Sirius, der wieder das Gesicht des Fremden trug, das Marina ihm bereits während der Einkaufstour verpasst hatte, schien vor Erwartung - Remus vermied mühsam den Begriff ‚Vorfreude' - beinahe zu platzen.

Sie gingen schnell und leise; niemand begegnete ihnen, die ganze Gegend war heruntergekommen: ein ehemaliges Industriegebiet, verlassen und aufgegeben. Glaslose Fenster blickten wie leere Augenhöhlen aus halbverfallenen Fabrikhallen, ein paar wilde Brombeeren, Gräser und anderes Gestrüpp hatte bereits einen Teil der Anlagen zurück erobert und wucherte ungehemmt über Mauern und zwischen den alten, zerbrochenen Pflastersteinen.

„Das ist ja vielleicht trostlos", flüsterte Tonks. „Was war das hier früher?"

„In dem Flachbau rechts war eine Gerberei, du kannst noch die Umrisse der Becken erkennen. Dort hinten war einmal der größte Schlachthof der Stadt, aber die Muggel haben ihn lange aufgegeben. Zu unmodern", wisperte ihr Freund, der junge Auror.

„Still, jetzt", mahnte Kingsley, dessen Gestalt auch schon ohne das Schattenwasser mit der Dunkelheit verschwamm.

Sie erreichten den Torbogen, der zum Hof der alten Fabrik führte, und hier packte Tonks die Tasche aus, in der sie die Phiolen sicher und vor allem bruchfest verborgen hatte.

Remus entkorkte sein Fläschchen und trank. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, soweit er das im Dunkel erkennen konnte.

„Gut, wir haben dreißig Minuten", sagte er bestimmt. Im selben Moment tauchte eine Flutlichtanlage den Hof in gleißendes Licht, und Remus, der geblendet die Augen zukniff, hörte das charakteristische Geräusch zahlreicher Apparitionen um sie herum.

„_Stupor_!" Mehrere Stimme, rau und verzerrt.

„_Expelliarmus_!" vernahm er, bevor ihn etwas hart in den Rücken stieß, und er vor Schmerz in die Knie ging.

Irgendjemand schlug ihm brutal mit einem schweren Gegenstand auf den Kopf, und er verlor beinahe die Besinnung. Er spürte, wie sich Lederfesseln eng um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke legten und bis an die Schmerzgrenze zugezogen wurden. Etwas zog ihn zu Boden.

„_Crucio_!" rief jemand laut; es war eine Frau.

‚Todesser!' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Und sie hatten gewusst, wo sie auftauchen würden. Irgendjemand hatte sie verraten. Blinzelnd sah er sich um.

Auf dem Boden neben ihm lag Tonks Freund, ohnmächtig oder tot, auf jeden Fall jedoch genau so gefesselt wie Remus selbst.

Er hörte Kingsley schreien. Also galt ihm der Folterfluch. Zumindest lebte er.

Wo war Tonks? Wo waren Sirius und diese Bertucci? Remus versuchte sich zu drehen, um etwas zu erkennen. Tonks stand, offenbar fast unverletzt, einige Meter neben ihnen. Ein kräftiger grauhaariger Mann, dessen Kapuze nach hinten gerutscht sein musste beim Angriff, hielt ihr die Arme auf dem Rücken zusammen. Er schien brutal zuzudrücken, denn ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Von Sirius und Marina fehlte jede Spur.

„Wo sind die anderen beiden?" fragte die Frau jetzt wieder scharf, und Kingsley, der schweißüberströmt und noch von Krämpfen geschüttelt vor ihr auf dem Boden lag, blieb die Antwort schuldig.

„So wird das nichts, Adriana", sagte eine der dunkel vermummten Gestalten, ein Mann mit fremdländischem Akzent, den Remus nicht zuordnen konnte. „Der wird nichts sagen, sieh nur, er trägt das Zeichen der Auroren." Er hatte Kingsleys Hals entblößt. Im dessen Nacken war im Licht des Zauberstabs eine Art Wappen aus sich kreuzenden Zauberstäben in einem Flammenring zu sehen, der mit Stahlspangen gebunden war wie ein Erntekranz mit bunten Bändern. Das Symbol der Auroren. Dieser Tage nicht mehr Pflicht, Remus hatte es nie an Tonks gesehen, aber die älteren Semester trugen es noch, Moody zum Beispiel, auch die Longbottoms hatten das Zeichen eintätowiert und mit Stolz getragen.

„Es waren sechs, ich habe es genau gesehen", sagte eine zweite Frau, ihre Stimme war heiser und rauchig. Auch sie trug eine dunklen Umhang und eine Maske.

„Hier sind aber nur noch vier!" sagte der Mann mit dem Akzent ungeduldig. Remus, dessen Augen sich nun völlig an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, blickte auf. Sie hatten sich von vier Zauberern überwältigen lassen, nur vier! Und auch, wenn er die Situation nach wie vor als fatal einschätzte – sie waren keine Todesser. Ihre Masken waren nicht die schwarzen Fratzen, hinter denen sich Lucius Malfoy und andere Anhänger Voldemorts so gerne verbargen, sondern erinnerten ihn in ihrer filigranen Art an venezianische Karnevalsmasken.

„Meint ihr, sie sind Todesser? Obwohl der da", die Frau mit der rauchigen Stimme wies auf Kingsley, „ein Auror ist, kann er dennoch Voldemort folgen."

„Wir sind keine Todesser", hustete Remus, und versuchte vergeblich, in eine etwas würdevollere Position zu kommen.

Die erste Frau huschte augenblicklich auf ihn zu, ihr Stab vollführte einen eleganten Schlenker vor seinem Gesicht, und er spürte, wie sich sein Mund mit etwas schrecklich staubigem, trockenem füllte.

Die Augen hinter der Maske funkelten ihn hasserfüllt an. „Wage niemals, mich anzusprechen, Werwolf! Solche wie dich müsste man bei Vollmond alle an Fleischerhaken aufhängen und ihnen beim Sterben zusehen – silbernen Fleischerhaken!" Sie spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. „Dein Gestank füllt bereits den ganzen Platz, du Vieh." Sie wandte sich dem ersten Mann zu. „Lass mich ihn töten, Raduč."

„Nicht jetzt, Adriana. Vielleicht weiß er irgendwas, das die anderen nicht wissen." Er packte Remus und zerrte ihn hoch in eine sitzende Position, so dass Licht in sein Gesicht fiel.

„Aber er ist ein Werwolf!" lamentierte die Frau. „Ich rieche es. Es sticht in meiner Nase, ich hasse diesen Geruch, hasse diese Kreaturen." Auch sie hatte einen ausländischen, südeuropäisch wirkenden Akzent.

„Er nützt uns nichts, wenn er tot ist", hörte Remus zum ersten Mal die Stimme des Mannes, der Tonks fest hielt. Sie klang tief und ruhig. „Außerdem sollten wir hier außerhalb des Hauses keine Spuren hinterlassen. Wir nehmen ihn mit, wie die anderen auch. Ihre Kumpane sind vermutlich geflohen und kehren mit Hilfe zurück. Dann sollten wir besser nicht mehr hier sein."

Der kleinere Mann namens Raduč fesselte Tonks und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Die Frau mit der rauen Stimme ließ Tonks Freund Leo neben sich her schweben, der große Mann schulterte Kingsley, und Adriana, die Frau, die Werwölfe so hasste, ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes die Fesseln an Remus Füßen verschwinden.

„Steh auf!" schallte ihr Imperativ über den hell erleuchteten Platz.

Mühsam kam Remus auf die Füße. Wo war Sirius? War er geflohen und holte Hilfe? Was war mit der Italienerin geschehen?

Er stolperte und fiel, unfähig, sich abzufangen, da man seine Hände eng hinter seinem Rücken gebunden hatte, schlug er mit dem Kopf gegen den Boden. Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen: Sterne, die alles Licht zu verschlucken schienen. Und dann kam der Schmerz: hell, hart, gleißend. Es gab nur eine Substanz, die sich so anfühlte, einen solchen Effekt auf ihn hatte. Er starrte die dunkel bekleidete Frau an, in deren Hand die Peitsche mit der Silberschnur leuchtete.

„Lauf, du Vieh!" trieb sie ihn an, Abscheu und lodernder Hass in ihrer Stimme. Zehnmal lieber hätte er sich mit Bellatrix Lestranges duelliert, als dieser Frau ausgeliefert zu sein – und ihrer silbernen Peitsche. Mühsam kam Remus wieder auf die Beine. Ihm war schlecht von dem Silberkontakt und schwindlig von dem neuerlichen Sturz. Mit bitterem Lachen trieb sie ihn hoch und über den Platz, schnell hatten sie die anderen eingeholt, waren an ihnen vorbei.

Sie erreichten das Haus, in dem nach Snapes Informationen die Todesser sein sollten – es stellte sich heraus, dass es leer stand.

Dem verrotteten Äußeren zum Trotz war es innen ein beinah modern ausgestatteter Lagerkomplex. Kaltes, gleißendes Neonlicht erstrahlte. Dicke Edelstahltüren verschlossen ehemalige Kühlhäuser, die Wände waren bis fast zur Decke gekachelt, alles wirkte weiß und steril.

„Wir bringen die Gefangenen ins hintere Büro", sagte der Mann mit der dunklen Stimme.

„Den Werwolf nicht", widersprach Adriana. „Ich kann ihn nicht ertragen. Ich sperr ihn in eines der Kühlhäuser."

Der grauhaarige Mann zögerte einen Moment. „Also gut", willigte er schließlich ein. „Aber keine Folter. Und lass die Aggregate aus, ich will ihn noch befragen können."

Sie nickte.

Die anderen verschwanden mit Kingsley, Leo und Tonks durch eine Tür am Ende der Halle. Die Frau wartete, bis die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Sie holte aus, ließ sie die Peitsche um Remus' Fußgelenke knallen, die Schnur zog sich zusammen, und der Ruck brachte ihn wieder zu Fall. Der Schmerz war überwältigend: Erst der scharfe Impuls des Silbers, dann der harte Aufprall, mit dem Gesicht auf den glatten Beton. Remus war benommen, als er unter Tränen aus Wut, Furcht und Enttäuschung wieder etwas erkennen konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er an einer dunklen Wand in einem nicht beleuchteten Nebenraum eine etwa einen Meter lange, dunkle Gestalt wahr, die an der Wand entlang huschte. Adriana schien auch etwas gesehen zu habe, den sie hielt inne und spähte in den dunklen Raum. Es raschelte, aber vermutlich war das Geräusch nur für Remus' feine Sinne vernehmbar. „Lux!" rief sie und wies mit dem Stab in den Seitentraum. Er war zu Remus' Enttäuschung leer. Die Hexe schüttelte den Kopf, öffnete dann mit einem Wink ihres Stabes eine der schweren Stahltüren und zerrte Remus hinein in das ehemalige Kühlhaus.

An der Decke hing noch eine alte Rohrbahn, die man vor dem Zugang zum Lagerhaus abgeflext hatte, damit die Tür vollständig schloss.

Ein paar stumpfe Haken hingen von der Rohrbahn hinab, an einem schwang noch ein alter Stahlbaum zum Aufhängen schlachtfrischer Organe in der plötzlich kälter werdenden Zugluft.

„Ich weiß, István hat gesagt, ich soll die Kühlung nicht anstellen. Aber man kann sich ja mal beim Lichtschalter vertun." Sie sah Remus, dessen Mund so trocken war, dass er fast brannte, lauernd an. „Kreide", erläuterte sie boshaft. „Zieht alle Feuchtigkeit. Du wirst großen Durst bekommen. Armer Wolf!" Sie spottete. „Kreide hat der böse Wolf genommen, um seine Pfote zu tarnen, um ins Haus der sieben Geißlein zu gelangen. Das war gemein, findest du nicht? Dafür muss man ihn bestrafen. Was der eine getan, soll der andere büßen, so steht es geschrieben." Ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen dem schmeichelnden Ton weicher Seide und kieksendem, hohen Kinderlachen. Sie war eindeutig nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Remus hatte Angst vor dieser vermummten Gestalt. Eine irre Werwolf hassende Fanatikerin, die ihn am Geruch erkannt hatte. Seine Freunde gefangen, er selbst hilflos und in einem Kühlhaus eingesperrt, das stetig kälter wurde. Konnte es schlimmer kommen?

**oooOOOooo**

Sie verschwand mit einem harten, abgehackten Lachen. Remus sank gegen die Wand. Die Temperatur im Raum fiel schnell, die Kälte kroch mit enormer Geschwindigkeit unter seine Kleider. Wer waren diese Fremden, die ihn und seine Freunde offenbar für Todesser hielten? Gab es eine zweite Organisation, die gegen Voldemort kämpfte? Eine, von welcher der Orden nichts ahnte? Wo waren Sirius und Marina Bertucci?

Ein Gedanke durchzuckte ihn – ein schrecklicher, quälender Gedanke: Was, wenn die Bertucci sie verraten hatte? Wenn sie von den anderen Zauberern wusste und ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass eine Gruppe von Todessern das Gebäude überfallen wollte? Doch dann hätte auch Sirius unter den Gefangenen sein müssen, es sei denn – nein, Remus schob diesen Gedanken weit weg. So sehr Sirius auch von Marina Bertucci eingenommen war, aber niemals würde er seine Freunde verraten. Remus hatte dies einmal geglaubt, und einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt. Er würde einen solchen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, während es immer kälter wurde. Adriana hatte ihn mitten im Luftstrom des Kälteverdampfers abgelegt und mit einem Bindezauber an eben diese Stelle gefesselt. Er begann zu zittern und seine Zähne schlugen aufeinander. Lange würde er, gebunden und ohne Möglichkeit, seine Muskeln zu bewegen, hier drinnen nicht überstehen. Er ging ihm ohnehin in den letzten Tagen nicht besonders gut. Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel waren eigentlich keine Symptome, an denen er ausgerechnet an kurz nach Neumond litt.

Er musste husten, doch der Kreidepfropf, der seinen Mund magisch fixiert verschloss und ausfüllte, war ein harter, trockener Klumpen, gegen den er nicht ankam. Und tatsächlich kam jetzt auch der Durst – zumindest das Bedürfnis, zu trinken, den Mund auszuspülen, um endlich freier Atmen zu können. Der Schleim aus seinen Bronchien stieg ihm in die Nase, sein Kopf pochte noch von dem harten Schlag, den er erhalten hatte, die Fesseln schnitten in seine Gelenke, und es wurde von Minute zu Minute unerträglicher. Ein neuer Hustenreiz quälte ihn, und Remus versuchte, so flach wie möglich zu atmen. Es fragte sich, ob er ersticken würde, bevor er erfroren war.

‚Ruhe bewahren', versuchte er sich selbst zu sagen, wiederholte es wie ein Mantra, bis er schließlich in dumpfer Agonie versank.

**oooOOOooo**

Ein Rascheln ließ ihn auffahren. Etwas kratzte an der Lüftungsklappe. War er bewusstlos gewesen? Er spürte seine Füße und Hände nicht mehr, auch die Beine kaum noch, und die Enge seiner Atemwege wurde ihm mit schrecklicher Konsequenz bewusst. Die verrostete Stahlklappe begann zu wackeln. War das Sirius? Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Dann sank die Klappe langsam, wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gehalten, gen Boden. Remus atmete innerlich auf, doch einen Wimpernschlag später beobachtete er, dass es keineswegs _unsichtbare_ Fäden waren – vielmehr waren sie fein - so fein, so dünn, so hell, von einer glitzernden Flüssigkeit überzogen. Ein langes, behaartes, schwarzes Bein schob sich aus dem Schacht – und es war ganz sicher nicht menschlich. Remus hörte das Klacken von Scheren, ein zweites beharrtes Bein erschien, und jetzt begann ihn Panik wie eine kochende Welle zu überfluten. Was hatte er an der Wand entlang huschen sehen, in die Dunkelheit flüchten, kurz bevor die fremde Hexe ihn in diese Kältehölle gestoßen hatte? Definitiv etwas Großes! Er zerrte an seinen Fesseln, doch wie jede magische Zwangsbindung zogen sie sich nur noch enger zusammen.

Vermutlich hatte diese Adriana keine Ahnung, was hier in den Schächten des verlassenen Lagerhauses lebte. Oder aber sie wusste es genau.

Ein schwarzer, zangenbewehrter Kopf mit acht Punktaugen schob sich durch die Öffnung, die Kieferklauen der Spinne bewegten sich aufgeregt.

‚Sie wird stecken bleiben!' dachte Remus plötzlich mit wildem Triumph. Der Rumpf des Viechs musste mindestens den dreifachen Durchmesser des Kopfes haben, niemals würde sie durch die enge Öffnung... Der in Glieder geteilte, von acht Beinpaaren gehaltene, schlanke Körper glitt lautlos an der Wand herab. Remus starrte entsetzt auf den zuckenden Stachel des skorpionsartigen Wesens, das nun mit dem ersten Beinpaar den Boden berührte. Trotz der eisigen Kälte im Raum brach ihm der Schweiß aus. Er konnte die Ausdünstung seiner eigenen Angst als scharfe Note riechen. Die Arachnide nahm es offenbar ebenfalls wahr, denn sie schien ihren sechsäugigen Kopf fast angewidert zu schütteln. Dennoch kam sie näher, betastete ihn sorgfältig und ausgiebig mit den Beinen, mit den Zangen. Ihr gigantischer Kiefer klaffte über ihm, hellglitzernder Schleim tropfte davon herunter. Paralysiert starrte Remus auf die Tropfen, auf die messerscharfen Kieferklauen. Wenigstens würde es schnell gehen. Er sah keinen Ausweg und schloss die Augen. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung hatte sie ihn gedreht, er spürte die Tasthaare der Beine an seinen Armen und Beinen dann...zog sie sich plötzlich zurück von ihm. Reflexartig drehte er sich um, kam auf Hände und Füße, die er kaum spürte, doch sie trugen ihn - er war frei. Das Wesen hatte seine Fesseln geöffnet.

Er starrte die schwarze Kreatur an, die sich aufbäumte, und aus deren Maul eine grünliche Flüssigkeit und Unmengen von Schleim troff. Etwas glitt aus den Kiefern hervor, etwas Längliches. War es ein Stachel?

Der Stachel schob sich nach vorne, nur ein kleines Stück, und glitt zu Boden, von Schleimfäden gehalten. Das Wesen wiegte den Kopf, es schien fast, als nicke es Remus zu, und wich gegen die Wand zurück. Jetzt erkannte Remus, was es ausgespuckt hatte – einen Zauberstab. Unsicher machte er einen Schritt nach vorne. Die Riesenarachnide reagierte nur mit beinahe sanftem Geklapper ihrer Zangen. Schließlich bückte sich Remus und hob mit zitternden Fingern den Stab auf, den Blick zwischen den klauenartigen Kiefern und dem massiven Skorpionsstachel hin und her wechselnd. Spielte sie mit ihm? Er wischte den Stab an seiner Robe ab und betrachtete ihn – Wildahorn mit den überdeutlichen Abdrücken von scharfen Zähnen darin. Er hatte ihn jeden Tag vor Augen gehabt, die letzten Monate. Dies war ohne jeden Zweifel Sirius' Stab.

Remus richtete ihn auf seinen Mund, ein Schlenker, ein Gedanke – ‚_Aperto_!' – und endlich konnte er Kreide und Schleim ausspucken. Er hustete und keuchte.

Den Stab auf das Wesen gewandt, ihm nie den Rücken zukehrend, humpelte Remus in Richtung der Tür.

Wo war Sirius? Hatte das Vieh ihn umgebracht? Doch warum sollte es dann Remus leben lassen, ihn sogar von seinen Fesseln befreien?

Das Gliedertier verharrte still. Es glotzte Remus an, mit immer noch schleimendem, schäumendem Kiefer und aus acht schwarzen, glitzernden Augen. Remus dachte über einen Fluch nach, doch schließlich hatte das Wesen ihm wirklich geholfen. Wie konnte das nur sein? Er dachte an Hagrid und Aragog. Die Riesenspinne war intelligent gewesen und hatte dem Wildhüter stets unverbrüchliche Treue gehalten. Doch welchen Grund sollte dieses Monster hier für sein Verhalten haben?

Remus hatte die Tür erreicht. Er schob den schweren rostigen Riegel aus verzinktem Eisen hoch, warf einen ‚_Silencio' _ über die Angeln und die Tür öffnete sich lautlos.

Die Spinne stand immer noch reglos. Wenn er die Tür jetzt schloss, würde sie vermutlich im Lüftungsschacht verschwinden, wo sie hergekommen war. Er könnte zumindest hoffen, die anderen zu finden und zu befreien, oder zu entkommen und Hilfe holen. Doch dieses Wesen wusste, wo Sirius war. Vielleicht brauchte er Hilfe, nötiger als die anderen?

Remus entschied binnen Sekunden. „Bring mich zu Sirius. Bitte."

Die Skorpionspinne schlug die Greifzangen aneinander, und dann huschte sie durch die von Remus geöffnete Tür in die Dunkelheit der Lagerhalle.

Wärme umfing ihn, als er die Tür des Kühlraums hinter sich schloss. Köstliche, schmeichelnde Wärme. Seine Füße und Finger begannen sofort, unangenehm zu prickeln und zu brennen. Mühsam unterdrückte er ein Husten. Doch er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass er sich vermutlich die Lungenentzündung seines Lebens geholt hatte. So schnell es seine erfrorenen Füße erlaubten, folgte er der haarigen Kreatur, bis er vor einer senkrechten Wand stand, die zu einer schmalen, schartenartigen Maueröffnung hoch unter dem Dachgiebel führte. Das Tier kauerte über der Öffnung und wartete offensichtlich auf ihn.

Remus, der nicht zu rufen wagte, zuckte die Schulter. Ohne einen Besen oder eine Leiter würde er nicht hinauf kommen, auch nicht mit einem Zauberstab. Levitation gehörte zu den Zaubern, die nach dem siebten arkanen Gesetz nicht auf den Zauberer selbst angewendet werden konnten.

Aber vielleicht half der transparent durchscheinende Faden, den die Spinne nun zu ihm hinunter gleiten ließ. Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff er das Seil. Scheinbar mühelos sog sie es in die Spinndrüse an ihrem Bauch zurück, und er schwebte schnell in die Höhe. Remus schlüpfte durch die Scharte, was eben so gelang, und ließ sich an dem Seil außen an der Mauer herab. Das skorpionartige Tier zwängte sich ebenfalls durch den Spalt und glitt geräuschlos neben ihm zu Boden. Remus blickte gen Himmel. Die Nacht würde sich bald ihrem Ende zuneigen. Wie lange hatte er bewusstlos in diesem grässlichen Kühlhaus gelegen?

Seine Beine zitterten immer noch, seine Füße brannten wie Feuer, als er hinter der Arachnide im Schatten der Mauern und Hecken in Richtung des Torbogens hetzte. Wenn sie nur das Flutlicht nicht auslösten! Ein „Nox" wäre nicht ausreichend, es zu löschen und es würde selbst, wenn es flackerte, Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Doch bevor sie den Bogen erreichten, schlug sich das Tier ins Gebüsch. Remus folgte dem Spinnenwesen, er beachtete die Dornen nicht, die ihm seine Kleidung in Fetzen rissen und Striemen und Kratzer auf seiner bloßen Haut an Gesicht und Händen zurück ließen.

‚Sirius, Sirius', raste der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, und dann öffnete sich die dornige Hecke, und er stand vor einer Nische in einem gemauerten Teil des alten Bahndamms, der über den Torbogen führte, welcher sich nicht weit von ihm zu seiner Linken befinden musste.

Und dann sah er es – ein Gespinst, eng und feinmaschig und schimmernd weiß wie Morgennebel, und darin eine schlanke Gestalt, deren schwarzes Haar wirr in ein blasses Gesicht fiel.

„Sirius", flüsterte Remus. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer war nicht eingewickelt wie eine Fliege, vorbereitet zum Aussaugen, sondern sorgfältig in eine Art Hängematte gebettet.

Remus lief zu ihm, tastete nach dem Puls am Handgelenk... „Merlin sei dank", murmelte er leise. Sirius' langes Haar war blutverkrustet, er hatte eine Beule am Kopf von der Größe eines Gänseeis, und ein offenbar misslungener Fluch hatte ihm die Schulter verbrannt. Hundehaare klebten an der kreisrunden Wunde, die in der Mitte ein Loch hatte, das mit einem Pfropfen Spinnseide verschlossen war. ‚Er muss versucht haben, sich zu verwandeln", dachte Remus.

„_Ennervate_", sagte er laut. Sirius' Körper zuckte, dann knurrte er und schlug die Augen auf.

„Moony". Erkennen und Erstaunen, dann war Sirius mit einem Schwung aus dem Netz und auf den Beinen. Er tastete nach seinem Stab, fand jedoch nichts.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe ihn", flüsterte Remus.

„Ein Hinterhalt...Bist du okay?" fragte Sirius und blickte sich misstrauisch um.

„Einigermaßen", erwiderte Remus. „Aber die anderen sind im Haus, gefangen von einer Gruppe...keine Ahnung, Todesser sind es nicht, aber sie sind gefährlich und rücksichtslos." Er berichtete seinem Freund in hastigen Worten, was ihm und den anderen widerfahren war.

„Oh wow, eine _Scorpia arachnidae_", sagte Sirius bewundernd, als Remus geendet hatte. „Hagrid wird dich beneiden um diese Eroberung. Wo ist sie denn?"

„Sie ist verschwunden, nachdem sie mir dieses Netz...diese Hängematte gezeigt hat, in die sie dich gebettet hat."

„Mein Charme scheint auch auf jede Art weibliches Wesen zu wirken." Sirius grinste, als er Remus' halbes, mühsames Lächeln sah. „Ich bin eben unwiderstehlich", erklärte der Animagus. Dann schilderte er knapp, wie der Angriff sich aus seiner Perspektive zugetragen hatte: „Es ging so schnell vorhin, die tauchten wie aus dem Nichts auf, und etwas traf mich am Kopf. Ich fühlte noch, wie mir halb die Lichter ausgingen, und Marina schrie „in den Hund", dann kam der Schmerz in der Schulter. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

„Lass uns hier verschwinden und Hilfe holen", sagte Remus. „Die anderen sind da drin, und diese Fremden machen auch vor verbotenen Flüchen nicht Halt. Du musst mich apparieren, ich habe keinen Stab mehr." Mit diesen Worten reichte er Sirius seinen Zauberstab zurück.

„Woher hast du den?"

„Die Spinne hatte ihn. Sie... hat ihn mir gegeben." Remus fand, dass der Satz sich sehr seltsam anhörte. In seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen.

„Moony? Bleib bei mir, Moony", rief Sirius eindringlich. „Wir müssen bis zur Apparitionsgrenze, das sind noch ein paar Meter. Komm!" Er zog sich den Freund halb über die Schulter, und Remus bewegte mechanisch die Füße. Jetzt auf einmal war er so erschöpft, so unendlich müde.

Sirius hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff aufrecht. Sie waren erst ein paar Meter gegangen, als Remus plötzlich mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Weiches stieß und stolperte.

„_Lumos_!" Sirius' Stimme, ein leises Murmeln. Dann ein Aufschrei: „Marina!"

Remus riss die Augen auf. Marina Bertucci lag bewegungslos zu ihren Füßen, im Schein des Stablichts sahen sie ihr wachsweißes Gesicht, zu dem der grausam verbrannte Mund einen eigenartigen Kontrast bildete. In ihrer Brust klaffte eine Wunde, die der in Sirius' Schulter nicht unähnlich war, jedoch tiefer zu sein schien. Ihre Hand war zur Faust geballt und hielt ihren Stab umklammert. Wie von selbst glitten Remus Finger an ihr schmales Handgelenk – sie war eiskalt und er konnte keinen Puls fühlen. Marina Bertucci war offenbar bereits seit Stunden tot.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

* * *

_Guten Abend, buena sera!_

_Dies ist vermutlich das letzte Update hier (es wird noch eines für "Frühlingserwachen" geben) , bevor ich in den Urlaub fahre. Drei Wochen ohne Laptop und Internet – muss auch mal sein. Ich hoffe, ich komme mit etlichen schönen Ideen zurück, und Ihr vermisst meine Geschichten ein bisschen._

_Morti und Ewjena: Danke für Eure Reviews! Scheinbar schreibe ich diese Geschichte fast nur für Euch allein.  
_

_Betagelesen von TheVirginian und Textehexe. Danke, Mädels! __  
_

_Und jetzt viel Vergnügen…_

* * *

**Musicus: **

" **Un altra te" Eros Ramazzo****tti**

* * *

**6. Unerwartete Gäste**

Als Remus Stunden – Tage? - später erwachte, lag er in seinem Zimmer in Nummer Zwölf.

Er hustete. Schmerz raste durch seine Brust, es tat weh bis in die Lungenflügel. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Der Überfall, die Fremden, die Spinne, Marina Bertuccis Tod und Sirius' gequälter Schrei.  
Remus versuchte, wirklich zu sich zu kommen. Seine Beine waren warm, und jemand hatte ihm einen sauberen, gestreiften Pyjama angezogen. Seine Füße waren bandagiert, ebenso wie seine Hände. Er sah sich um: In dem Sessel neben seinem Bett lagen Strickzeug und eine Brille, auf dem Nachttisch stand eine Tasse dampfenden Tees, daneben etliche Phiolen – leere und noch gefüllte – mit Zaubertränken und seitlich von diesen lag: sein Zauberstab. Das Zimmer roch fremd nach Salmiak und einer seifigen Blumenmischung, irgendwer hatte hier gründlich sauber gemacht.

Die Tür öffnete sich – und Molly Weasley wuselte hinein.

„Remus? Dachte ich doch, ich habe dich husten hören. Du bist wach, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Bescheiden", wollte er antworten, doch er brachte nicht ein Wort hinaus. Sein Hals fühlte sich an wie mit Stacheldraht frisch ausgekratzt.

„Nicht reden", wies sie ihn an. „Poppy sagt, du hast die schlimmste Lungen- und Mandelentzündung, die sie seit Jahren gesehen hat. Zaubertränke helfen fast gar nicht, wir verstehen überhaupt nicht, warum, selbst Severus ist am Ende seiner Weisheit und im Übrigen auch seiner Geduld, und jetzt haben sie dich auf Muggelmedizin umgestellt. Du bekommst diese ‚Antibotanika', und die scheinen ganz gut anzuschlagen. Das Fieber ist schon deutlich runter. Stell dir vor, keiner von uns wusste, dass Werwölfe Fieber über 43 Grad aushalten, Poppy auch nicht. Aber das haben wir tatsächlich gemessen." Sie ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen und nahm ihr Strickzeug auf. „Der Tee muss noch abkühlen", sagte sie entschuldigend, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. „Du wirst ihn vermutlich nicht mögen, er besteht im wesentlichen aus gehackten Raupen, aber Severus meinte, du seist diesbezüglich hart im Nehmen."

‚Großartig', dachte Remus sarkastisch, ‚ein Lob vom Tränkemeister, wenn auch sicher nicht beabsichtigt, da kann der Tag nur besser werden'. Doch was war mit Sirius geschehen? Warum war er nicht hier bei ihm, warum war stattdessen Molly hier?

„S…Sirius", formte er mit den Lippen. Viel mehr als ein gutturales Krächzen brachte er nicht hervor.

„Sirius? Keine Sorge, dem geht es schon wieder viel zu gut. Du willst bestimmt erfahren, was passiert ist, nachdem Sirius dich und Marina hierher zurück gebracht hat", erfüllte Molly ihm seinen nur halb ausgesprochenen Wunsch. „Er hat Albus, Minerva und Poppy verständigt. Albus und Arthur sind kurz darauf mit Sirius, Moody und ein paar anderen zu dem Lagerhaus appariert. Es hat wohl einen kurzen Kampf gegeben, aber sie haben die ‚Wächter' schnell überwältigt, niemand wurde verletzt. Bei den nachfolgenden Verhören stellte sich schnell heraus, dass die Wächter nicht unsere Feinde sind. Sie sind allerdings auch kaum als Freunde zu bezeichnen, wenn man bedenkt, wie sie mit Kingsley umgegangen sind."

‚Und mit mir', dachte Remus.

Molly rührte in dem Tee. „Er muss auf natürliche Weise auskühlen, keine Magie an deinem Bett, hat Poppy gesagt."

Jemand klopfte an der Tür. „Bitte", rief Molly und dann steckte Sirius den Kopf herein.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er ist endlich wach", antwortete sie, doch Sirius hatte es schon gesehen und eilte jetzt an Remus' Bett.

„Moony!" Er strahlte und zerrte ihn dann in eine herzliche Umarmung. „Wurde auch Zeit, dass du aufwachst. Liegst hier faul herum, während wir alle wie die Sklaven schuften."

„Er ist noch krank, Sirius", sagte Molly und drängte sich behutsam zwischen die Freunde. Mit geübtem Griff hatte sie Remus Oberkörper nach vorne gehoben und ihm ein dickes Kissen in den Rücken geschoben. Dann reichte sie Sirius die Tasse, mit einem Strohhalm drin. „Aber vorsichtig, keine Flecken, er darf sich nicht verbrennen, und wer ihn füttert, macht auch die Bettpfanne sauber. Und denk an den Reinigungszauber, sonst riecht das Zimmer wieder nach Wildpark. Entschuldige, Remus, aber so ist es nun einmal."

„Puh!" sagte Sirius, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. „Werd' bloß schnell wieder gesund, damit sie zurück in ihren Fuchsbau verschwindet. Du kannst ihr dankbar sein, sie hat sich wie eine Mutter um dich gekümmert – eine sehr lästige Mutter."

Er schob Remus die Tasse an die Lippen, den Strohhalm ließ er verschwinden. „Den willst du sicher nicht", sagte er und sprach Remus damit aus dem Herzen. Der Tee war bitter und ziemlich heiß, aber er legte sich sofort wie Balsam auf die wunden Stellen in seinem Hals. Remus hätte Sirius gerne gefragt, wie es ihm selbst ging. Sirius wirkte entspannt, nichts wies auf Trauer oder Verzweiflung hin.

„Das ist ein Ding, mit den _Wächtern"_, sagte Sirius leise. „Willst du mehr wissen?"

Remus nickte stumm.

„Poppy sagt, du wirst eine ganze Weile nicht gut sprechen können", fuhr er fort. „Es hat dich ziemlich erwischt, Moony. Du musst dir in diesem Kühlhaus einen wirklich fiesen, magieresistenten Virus eingefangen haben. Diese Adriana… ein heißer Feger, aber ein Biest. Aber der Reihe nach: Diese anderen Zauberer haben uns tatsächlich für Todesser gehalten. Aber man hat uns nicht an sie verraten, sondern wir haben eine magische Sperre übertreten und Alarm bei ihnen ausgelöst. Adriana, Raduč und Inger sind Zauberer, István ist ein Muggel, aber eine Art Medium oder so etwas. Er leitet diese Gruppe. Sie sind – jetzt fall nicht aus dem Bett – Dämonenjäger. Erinnerst du dich an Marina, wie sie sagte, dass ein Dämon hinter diesen Morden stecken könnte? Sie glauben das auch. Sie sind nach London gekommen, um desjenigen habhaft zu werden, der ihn immer wieder zu beschwören scheint. Muss aber eine heikle Angelegenheit sein, sie lassen sich nicht wirklich in die Karten sehen. Aber Dumbledore vertraut ihnen."

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Sirius?" Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, und ein ovales, von dunklem Haar umrahmtes Gesicht erschien darin. Marina Bertucci. Remus starrte sie an wie einen Geist.

„Ach, du bist Wölfe hüten", sagte sie und schenkte Sirius ein warmes Lächeln, das sich in eine Grimasse verwandelte, als es Remus' Gesicht streifte.

„Vielleicht schläfst du besser noch eine Weile, Moony", sagte Sirius sofort und erhob sich. „Ich muss noch ein paar wirklich wichtige Sachen mit Marina bereden. Ich sehe nachher noch einmal nach dir."  
Er stellte die Tasse weg, aus der Remus nur einen winzigen Schluck getrunken hatte und folgte seiner Geliebten hinaus.

Remus ließ sich in die Kissen zurück sinken. Sirius sanfte, selbstverständliche Gegenwart, seine Sorge um den Freund – wie weggeblasen, kaum, dass er der Italienerin ansichtig geworden war. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es wehtat. Mehr als sein offenbar völlig wunder Hals, mehr als seine entzündeten Bronchien. Außerdem war es schlicht nicht möglich. Bertucci hätte tot sein müssen, nein, sie war definitiv tot gewesen. Kalt und ohne jeden Puls, leblos. Er dachte an den Abend, als er sie im Salon gesehen hatte – an das verschwundene Spiegelbild. Konnten ihn seine Sinne denn so sehr täuschen?  
Mühsam angelte er nach der Teetasse. Doch mit den dick verbundenen Händen konnte er sie nicht greifen.

‚_Accio_ Stab.' Der Gedanke, ein Reflex.

Nichts geschah. Molly hatte gesagt, keine Magie an seinem Bett. Wieso?

Er ließ sich schon lange nicht mehr sagen, was er zu tun hatte und was nicht.

„_Accio_ Stab!" flüsterte er mühsam.

Nichts.

Remus hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Am liebsten hätte er die Angst, die sich in seinem Magen zusammen ballte, ausgespuckt. Egal wie krank er gewesen war, er erinnerte sich an keine einzige Situation in seinem Leben, in der er nicht hätte zaubern können, seinen Stab nicht rufen können.  
Auch wenn er erschöpft war, das leichte Fieber spürte, seine Lungen brannten, aber er musste doch zaubern können! Mühsam streckte er sich, bis er mit den dick bandagierten Händen den Nachttisch erreicht hatte. Die Tasse mit dem Raupentee fiel herunter und zerschellte, doch Remus kümmerte es nicht. Schließlich hatte er den Stab zwischen den Händen und ließ sich langsam ins Bett zurück sinken.  
Doch seine Hände begannen plötzlich unkontrolliert zu zittern, und sein Zauberstab entglitt ihnen und fiel klappernd auf den Boden. Er spürte, wie ihm vor Zorn die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er war so hilflos, er konnte nicht einmal jemanden rufen, und er hasste es!

**oooOOOooo**

Molly blieb noch zwei Tage, dann kam Tonks und löste sie zum Wochenende ab. Sirius verbrachte viel Zeit bei ihm, war jedoch stets schlagartig verschwunden, sobald Marina ihn rief. Remus nahm es hin. Er war unendlich froh, wenn sein Freund die „Reinigungsarbeiten" übernahm. An Aufstehen war nicht zu denken. Remus hatte es versucht und war einfach mitten im Zimmer zusammen gebrochen. Auch an Sprechen oder Zaubern schien er keinen Gedanken verschwenden zu müssen. Seine Lungenentzündung besserte sich, die Mandeln jedoch blieben dick, rot und geschwollen. Am Sonntag schließlich erschien Madam Pomfrey, um die Verbände zu wechseln und seinen Zustand zu kontrollieren.

„Sie hatten Glück, dass Sie keine Finger oder Zehen verloren haben, Remus", stellte sie nüchtern fest. „Es sieht viel besser aus", sagte sie mit Blick auf die blau verfärbten Zehen. „Wir lassen das jetzt offen, aber Sie versprechen mir, vorsichtig zu sein. Hier ist noch eine Phiole mit Dolorcalmus, gegen die Schmerzen. Sie dürfen den Trank heute noch einmal nehmen, danach leider nicht mehr, weil er sonst negative Effekte auf die Wirksamkeit des Wolfsbanns entwickelt." Sie beschwor einen mit Runen verzierten Gehstock aus der Luft. „Der wird Sie unterstützen. Er ist so behext, dass Sie damit nicht umfallen werden. Sicher möchten Sie lieber wieder selbst ins Badezimmer."

Allerdings, das wollte Remus mehr als alles andere.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum sich Ihre Wunden gegen jede Art magischer Therapie wehren. Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie den Zusammenstoß nicht letzte Woche gehabt, sondern vor zwei Tagen. Sirius war schwerer verletzt, aber nach vierundzwanzig Stunden wieder auf dem Damm."

Sie holte eine bauchige Flasche mit einem trüben, schlammartigen Inhalt aus ihrer Heilertasche. „Der Wolfsbann. Severus lässt grüßen." Sie lächelte, als sie den zweifelnden Blick des Werwolfs sah. „Er hat Sie nicht direkt grüßen lassen. Aber er hat nach Ihnen gefragt und sich immerhin stundenlang hingestellt, um den Trank zu brauen. Nächste Woche ist Vollmond. Ich hoffe, bis dahin geht es Ihnen besser, Remus, denn sonst wird die Wandlung wirklich heikel."

Er nickte, sie schüttete den Inhalt der Flasche, die mit einem Wärmezauber belegt war, in einen Zinnbecher, und Remus trank. Wolfsbann und Mandelentzündung erwiesen sich als inkompatibel. Die grobe Textur des Tranks scheuerte an den entzündeten Stellen in Remus' Hals. Doch Poppy gab ihm etwas zum Nachtrinken, das sich als betäubende, ölige Schicht auf die Wunden legte.

„Ein einfacher Wundbalsam. Versuchen Sie es damit dreimal am Tag. Und hier", sie holte einen Tiegel aus braunem Glas mit ein paar mit bunten Kügelchen gefüllten, länglichen Kapseln aus ihrer Tasche, „ist noch ein zweites Antibiotikum. Vielleicht hilft das gegen die Streptokokken, die ihre Mandeln besiedelt haben."

Gemeinsam mit Poppy probierte Remus noch den magischen Gehstock aus. Er war dankbar, dass er damit zumindest bis ins Badezimmer und wieder zurückkam.

**oooOOOooo**

Tatsächlich fühlte sich Remus am Montagabend wie ausgetauscht. Sein Zustand besserte sich zusehends, er konnte wieder zaubern, wenn auch unpräziser als sonst, und seine Wunden heilten endlich. Sein Hals tat nicht mehr so weh, auch wenn seine Stimme jetzt nach einem völlig Fremden klang, der Jahre mit Zigaretten und Whisky verbracht hatte. Am Dienstag stand er auf, um ein paar Stunden in der Bibliothek zu verbringen.  
Sie schien leer, aber im Kamin brannte ein behagliches Feuer. Er wählte einen Gedichtband, und erschrak beinahe zu Tode, als er plötzlich unvermittelt vor dem Tränkemeister stand.

„Severus", krächzte er. „Seit wann bist du hier?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich sitze seit etwa vier Stunden hier und erledige deine Sekretariatarbeiten. Du hast deine Aufgaben sehr vernachlässigt in letzter Zeit."

„Ich war unpässlich", erwiderte Remus heiser und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. Gleich würde er die Beherrschung verlieren. Wie konnte Severus es wagen, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen?

Doch der Slytherin setzte mit süffisantem Lächeln noch einen drauf. „Dabei kommt doch der Vollmond erst noch. Aber ich vergaß, man hat dich ja mit silbernen Peitschenhieben über einen Hof getrieben. Das muss _wirklich_ schmerzhaft gewesen sein. Wenn mich jede Erkältung davon abhielte, meinen Pflichten nachzukommen, wie zum Beispiel deinen Wolfsbann zu brauen..."

Remus ließ sich in den Sessel am Kamin sinken. Ihm fehlte, das spürte er nur zu deutlich, die Kraft, mit dem Tränkemeister zu streiten.

_„Byron _– ich wusste gar nicht, dass du zu derartiger Melodramatik neigst, Lupin. Dass jemand wie du sich mit Romantik befasst, verwundert mich. Wer wollte derlei Gedichte aus dem Mund eines Werwolfs hören?"

Remus ignorierte Snape und schlug das Buch auf.

„Du fragst dich, warum du ausgerechnet heute zu schwach bist, um mir einen Fluch an den Kopf zu schleudern, Lupin", hörte er die Stimme des Tränkemeisters in seinem Kopf. Er blickte auf. Hatte Snape gesprochen, oder war der Legiliment in seine Gedanken eingedrungen?

Ein grausames Lächeln spielte um Snapes Mund. ‚Ich hätte da ein paar Ideen.'

Seine Lippen hatten sich nicht bewegt. ‚Es ist sehr praktisch, dass du so ein stiller Zuhörer bist. Du solltest dich im gleichen Atemzug, in dem du feststellst, dass du nur noch ein Schatten deiner selbst bist, fragen, warum das nicht für die anderen Verletzten gilt. Zum Beispiel für Miss Bertucci.'

Remus blickte auf. Die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters ruhten taxierend auf ihm.

„Ich habe sie auch gesehen, Lupin, als Black sie hierher zurück brachte, in jener Nacht. Und ich sah das, was du sahst - eine Leiche. Mit Verbrennungen im Gesicht. Es dauerte zwei Tage, und sie sah aus, als wäre nichts geschehen. Du hast die Wunde in ihrer Brust gesehen. Weißt du, was es war? Eine Silberkugel. Sie war für Black bestimmt, aber sie hat sie abgefangen. Diese Kugel durchschlug ihren Körper und blieb in dem seinen stecken."

Jetzt erinnerte sich Remus an das mit Spinnseide verklebte Loch in Sirius' Schulter.

‚Warum sollte jemand einen Animagus, von dem er zudem nicht wissen konnte, daß es einer war, mit Silbermunition beschießen?', dachte Remus.

„Genau das habe ich mich auch gefragt", murmelte Snape und hielt plötzlich eine verformte Silberpatrone in der Hand. Remus wich instinktiv zurück. „Ich glaube, die war für dich bestimmt. Aber wieso hat jemand eine solche Waffe feuerbereit dabei, wenn bloß ein einfacher Alarm ausgelöst wird, wie die ‚Wächter' behaupten. Könnte es nicht sein, dass man von einem Werwolf in der Gruppe wusste?"

Remus schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er wollte nicht an Verrat glauben. Andererseits – Sirius' Anwesenheit war völlig ungeplant gewesen, er hatte Remus erst wenige Stunden vor der Mission gebeten, ihn mitzunehmen. Hatte man ihn für einen Werwolf gehalten, weil er sich in den Hund verwandelte? Doch dies hatte der Animagus erst auf Marinas Aufforderung hin getan. Aber falls sie ihn hatte töten wollen, wieso sollte sie die Kugel abfangen?'

„Die von Dumbledore so viel strapazierte Liebe wäre eine Erklärung, Lupin. Ich jedoch neige zu einer anderen: Wäre es nicht möglich, dass sie wusste, dass sie – egal welche – Verletzung überlebt?"

„Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf und hör auf, meine Gedanken zu lesen!" knurrte Remus leise.

Severus stand auf und zuckte die Achsel. „Ich wollte dir nur die schmerzhafte Mühe des Sprechens ersparen. Angenehme Erbauung mit Byron. Um deine Arbeit kannst du dich ja jetzt wieder selbst kümmern." Er wies auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem zwei ordentlich sortierte Stapel Pergamente lagen. In der Tür wandte er sich noch einmal um. „Denke über meine Worte nach, wenn du am Samstag den Mond anheulst."

Mit einem Schwung war er aus der Tür. Auf der Treppe musste er mit Bertucci zusammen getroffen sein, Remus hörte ihre Stimmen, konnte die Worte, die sie wechselten, jedoch nicht verstehen.

Wenig später flog die Tür auf. „Oh – Mr. Lupin!" Marina betrat die Bibliothek.

Remus nickte ihr stumm zu.

„Wie ich höre, sprechen Sie immer noch nur unter Schmerzen. Das tut mir so Leid." Sie klang süß und sehr falsch. „Vielleicht muntert Sie der Gedanke an ein prächtiges Dinner auf. Wir haben morgen Abend ein paar Gäste eingeladen, nichts Großes. Vielleicht kommen Sie dazu?" Als er nicht antwortete, fügte sie hinzu: „Nach Ihrer Erkrankung wird niemand eine große Garderobe erwarten. Pyjama und Bademantel erscheinen ausreichend."

„Wie bitte?" hörte er Sirius' Stimme von unten. „Marina, du kannst Remus doch nicht zumuten, im Schlafanzug zwischen lauter aufgetakelten Zauberern in Robe und Unhang zu sitzen." Sirius schob sich durch die Tür. „Hi, Moony. Schön, dass du auf bist. Falls du nicht zum Essen kommen willst, ist das okay, aber wenn doch, fühlst du dich in vollständiger Garderobe bestimmt besser."

Sirius lächelte breit. „Ich koche morgen selbst, Kreacher macht nur die Anreichungen. Verpass es nicht!" Mit einen ‚Plopp' war Sirius wieder verschwunden. Bertucci hingegen drehte sich würdevoll um und verließ wortlos den Raum.

**oooOOOooo**

„Lass mal sehen", verlangte Sirius und begann, an Remus' selbstgebundener Fliege herum zu zupfen.  
„Stark", sagte er und strahlte. „Marina hat echt einen Blick für Farben, und die Größe passt auch wie angegossen."

Remus blickte noch etwas unsicher in den bodenlangen Spiegel, den Sirius in sein Zimmer geschleppt hatte. Sein Freund hatte darauf bestanden, dass Marina Bertucci noch einmal mit ihm einkaufen ging, diesmal zu Madam Malkins', und er hatte nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für Remus neue Roben, Hemden und je einen Umhang besorgt. Sirius' Robe glänzte in einem schimmernden Meerblau, die von Remus schimmerte in einem matten Jadegrün.

„Viel besser als ein Pyjama", lächelte Sirius und klopfte Remus auf die Schulter.

„Und ihr habt wieder nicht bezahlt?" fragte Remus, immer noch heiser und mit einer Stimme, die mehr nach Joe Cocker klang als nach ihm selbst.

„Oh doch", verneinte sein Freund heiter. „Wenn du mich fragst, dann funktioniert dieser Kreditkartentrick, den Marina da drauf hat, nur bei Muggeln. Du bist jetzt hoffnungslos verschuldet bei mir, Moony."

„Das ist nichts Neues", erwiderte Remus mit einem halben Lächeln. „Du bekommst es zurück, wenn ich einen gutbezahlten Job finde."

„Klar, kein Thema", lachte Sirius. Dieser Teil ihres Dialogs war ungefähr fünfzehn Jahre alt und schon an die hundert Male geprobt. Remus war dankbar dafür, dass er sich nicht schäbig fühlen musste. Bei Sirius, dem sein Reichtum so gar nichts bedeutete, Schulden zu haben, war vielleicht nicht in Ordnung, aber es war zumindest vertraut und belastete ihn nicht so sehr, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte.

„Ich glaube, die waren ganz froh, als wir wieder draußen waren, dort bei Madam Malkins'. Die fand es nicht sehr komisch, als Marina die ganzen Werwolfshaare, die wir aus der Mülltonne gefischt haben, dort auspackte, um sicher zu sein, dass die Farbe zu dir passt."

„Das habt ihr getan?" fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Beknackt, oder?" Sirius lachte. „Eine Locke von dir hätte es auch getan, habe ich Marina gesagt, leichter zu bekommen zum einen, weniger geruchsintensiv zum anderen. Außerdem sollst du die Robe ja als Mensch tragen, und nicht bei Vollmond. Aber Marina lässt sich ja nichts sagen, sie bestand auf dem ganzen Fell, und sie hatte es in so einen feinen Samtstoff gewickelt und ständig die Finger drin." Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich gesagt, seit dieser Nacht an dem Lagerhaus ist sie ziemlich merkwürdig."

Remus riss sich von seinem gut gekleideten, aber blassen und hohlwangigen Spiegelbild los und sah seinen Freund an.

„Ich weiß, wie sehr du sie ...schätzt, Sirius. In dieser Nacht habe ich geglaubt, sie wäre...sie würde sterben." Er schaffte es nicht, Sirius zu sagen, dass Marina seiner Ansicht nach eindeutig tot gewesen war, und natürlich wusste er, dass es wenig Sinn hatte, die Aussage des von Sirius so gehassten Tränkemeisters zu erwähnen. „Es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell sie sich erholt hat. Madam Pomfrey hat wahre Wunder gewirkt."

„Madam Pomfrey? Wieso, Poppy hat sich nur um dich und mich gekümmert, sowie um Kingsley und Tonks' Freund. Albus war bei Marina, stundenlang, hatte sich mit ihr eingesperrt, und als ich dazu kam, war sie wieder bei Bewusstsein. Er ging bald darauf, und sie meinte, sie müsse sich zurückziehen. Jedenfalls war sie am nächsten Morgen schon wieder fast gesund. Sie ist eben eine tolle Frau", erklärte Sirius im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Sie ist ... beeindruckend und sehr außergewöhnlich", formulierte Remus diplomatisch. ‚Und sie hasst mich', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Sirius strahlte. „Isch muss in meine Cuisine, die Terrine de tomates vorbereiten", sagte er, Fleur Delacours Akzent imitierend. Bis später."

Er disapparierte.

**oooOOOooo**

Gegen halb neun apparierte Remus in die Halle. Das Feuer im Kamin loderte grünlich auf, und Molly und Arthur Weasley erschienen in den Flammen. Sie begrüßten Remus herzlich, ebenso wie Bill und Fleur, die kurz danach auftauchten. Die Küchentür flog auf, und Tonks – heute wasserstoffblond und im bodenlangen, tief dekolletierten Schwarzen – erschien, eine Vase mit einem riesigen Blumenstrauß balancierend.

„Ich helfe dir!" bot Molly sofort an, als das Bouquet erheblich zu wackeln begann und Tonks' Füße dem trollbeinigen Schirmständer immer näher kamen. Die beiden Frauen verschwanden im großen Salon.

„Förmlicher Rahmen, eh?" meinte Arthur. „Liegt etwas Besonderes an, Remus?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", erwiderte der Befragte.

„Neue Robe?" fragte Fleur.

Remus nickte.

„Steht dir ausnehmend gut", lobte sie. „Aber du bist blass und dünn, Remus. Isch denke, dass du musst besser essen."

„Damit kann er heute ja anfangen. Sirius ist ein großartiger Koch", sagte Tonks, die ohne Blumen auf dem Arm aus dem Salon zurückkehrte. „Wow, die haben aufgefahren, Sirius und Kreacher. Sogar die Tafelaufsätze aus Silber haben sie gereinigt und aufgebaut. Keine Angst, Remus, das Besteck ist zumindest an deinem Platz und in der Küche und den Terrinen Edelstahl, ich habe extra noch mal geguckt."

„Das ist auch besser so. Wir wollen heute Abend sicher keine Verletzten haben", tönte es vom Kamin her, und McGonagall erschien in den Flammen, zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey und einem grauhaarigen Fremden, der sich als Poppys Begleiter herausstellte. Remus erkannte ihn erst auf den zweiten Blick. Steven Gregory war Heiler im St. Mungos und Mitglied des Ordens, und auch wenn er wie Poppy nie zu den Sitzungen erschien, waren seine Kenntnisse wertvoll, ebenso wie seine Informationen aus dem Krankenhaus, das ein zentraler Treffpunkt der Magischen Gesellschaft war.

„Wie kommen Sie mit dem Stock zurecht, Remus?" fragte Poppy.

„Danke, er leistet mir gute Dienste", antwortete Remus, der sich auf den langen Stab gestützt hatte.

„Das freut mich zu hören", erwiderte sie.

Die Tür zum Salon öffnete sich, und Marina Bertucci erschien, in eine lange, dunkelrote Samtrobe gehüllt, die mit ihrem dunklen Haar, das sie heute kunstvoll hochgesteckt trug, prächtig harmonierte. Doch trotz des Putzes wirkte die Italienerin bleich und angestrengt. Ihr Lächeln allerdings war fast echt, als sie nun die Gäste mit gewählten Worten hinein bat.

An der Tafel, die für sechzehn Personen gedeckt war, waren bereits einige wenige Plätze besetzt. Die vier Personen daran erhoben sich beim Eintreten der anderen Gäste, und Remus erstarrte: Neben Sirius, der gerade mit seinem Stab eine dampfende Porzellanschüssel von fast einem halben Meter Durchmesser durch die Luft dirigierte, und gleichzeitig mit geröteten Wangen von einem zum nächsten blickte, stand der grauhaarige Mann, der Tonks unter dem Torbogen so brutal festgehalten hatte. Zu seiner Rechten befand sich eine unscheinbare, kräftige Frau mit kurzen blonden Haaren, und ihr gegenüber stand ein kleinerer, fast schon schmächtig anmutender Mann mit langen, sehr gepflegten schwarzen Locken. Die schlanke Frau mit den hohen Wangenknochen neben ihm, die ein fließendes Gewand aus sturmgrauer Seide trug, war zweifellos die schönste Frau, die Remus je gesehen hatte. Anders als Fleur, deren engelhafte, kühle Schönheit an ihm gänzlich abprallte, besaß sie die natürliche, stolze Ausstrahlung einer indianischen Häuptlingstochter, und dieser Eindruck wurde durch die glänzenden, geflochtenen Zöpfe, die ihr bis an den Gürtel hingen, noch unterstrichen.

Marina Bertucci, ganz Hausherrin, begann, die Gäste einander vorzustellen. Höfliche Fragen wurden ausgetauscht, Stimmengewirr brummte wie ein Bienenstock im Raum. „Adriana Matrescu, Wächterin", klang ihre Stimme zu ihm herüber, als sie Molly und Arthur der indianisch anmutenden Schönheit vorstellte. Remus erstarrte. Das war Adriana? Sie war es, die ihn mit ihrer silbernen Peitsche über den Platz getrieben hatte, gnadenlos, die solche Freude dabei hatte, ihn zu demütigen und zu foltern. Wie konnte Sirius nur so jemanden in sein Haus einladen?

„Du musst unsere Gäste auch kennenlernen, Moony", vernahm er die Stimme seines Freundes, in der Vorfreude und Enthusiasmus mitschwang. Er schob Remus an der Tafel entlang, bis sie plötzlich zwischen den Wächtern sowie Bill und Fleur standen.

„István, Adriana, das ist mein bester Freund, Remus Lupin. Er ist Arithmantiker, Spezialist für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und ich fürchte fast, ihr hattet bereits das Vergnügen, aber es sollte nie zu spät sein für einen Neuanfang. Remus, das ist István Szabo, der die Londoner Einheit der ‚Wächter' leitet, und seine Assistentin Adriana Matrescu."

Der grauhaarige Szabo runzelte seine schwarzen, dicken Brauen, doch dann bot er Remus die Hand und sagte mit tiefer Stimme und kaum wahrnehmbarem Akzent: „Ich bedaure den Vorfall der letzten Woche. Wir gingen davon aus, einer Gruppe Todesser gegenüber zu stehen."

Remus brachte kein Wort heraus und rang sich schließlich ein Nicken ab. Szabo wandte sich Bill Weasley zu.

Jetzt stand Remus Adriana Matrescu direkt gegenüber. Selten hatte er einen derartigen Widerstreit seiner Gefühle erlebt. Es war, als könne er jeden ihrer Schläge mit der silbernen Peitsche noch spüren (und er spürte ja tatsächlich die Striemen, die aufgrund des Silbers nicht mit Magie geheilt werden konnten, wann immer er sich bewegte), jedes ihrer bösen, abfälligen Worte noch hören, und in ihren irritierend opalfarbenen Augen las er blanken Hass. Jedem Instinkt und seinem Verstand zum Trotz jedoch schlug ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals, und er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Mr. Lupin." Die Stimme an seinem Ohr war weich und rauchig. „Bitte verzeihen Sie, dass Sie verletzt wurden, das tut mir wirklich Leid. Da wir Sie alle für Todesser hielten, waren wir gezwungen, konsequent durchzugreifen."

Remus wandte sich um zu der Sprecherin, der blonden Frau mit den kurzen Haaren, die nun hinzu getreten war. „Ich bin Inger Pettersson." Sie reichte ihm eine grobknochige, aber warme Hand, auf die merkwürdige Symbole tätowiert waren.

Er ergriff sie und versuchte etwas wie ein Lächeln. Immerhin war nicht sie es gewesen, die gefoltert hatte, weder ihn noch Kingsley.

„Sie sind Schwedin?" fragte er, um irgendwas zu sagen. Ihr Name klang schwedisch, aber sie sprach akzentfreies Englisch.

„Eine Halbe", erwiderte sie. „Mein Vater stammte aus Schweden, meine Mutter ist Engländerin. Ich bin sogar in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen für ein paar Jahre. Professor McGonagall war meine Lehrerin."

„Und ich erinnere mich gerne", ließ sich Minerva in diesem Moment vernehmen. „Miss Pettersson, wie schön, Sie nach so vielen Jahren wieder zu sehen."

Remus hörte den beiden Frauen eine Weile still zu, die sich über gemeinsame Bekannte austauschten.

Sein Blick suchte Adriana Matrescu, die inzwischen wieder bei ihrem schlanken Begleiter, Poppy und Heiler Gregory stand. Dr. Gregory schien einen Scherz gemacht zu haben, denn plötzlich entspannte sich ihr Gesicht, und sie lachte. Es klang offen und perlend schön. In diesem Moment hatte sie nichts mehr von der schwarz vermummten Gestalt mit den hasserfüllten Augen, die ihn in den Kühlraum gesperrt hatte, sondern sie erschien Remus als Inkarnation seiner geheimsten Wünsche.

„Remus", drang MacGonagalls Stimme an sein Ohr.

„Minerva?" Höflich wandte er sich seiner ehemaligen Kollegin zu.

„Ich bin Ihre Tischdame heute Abend, und wenn ich Miss Bertucci gerade richtig verstanden habe, sollten Sie mich jetzt zu meinem Platz führen."

**oooOOOooo**

Der Abend war außergewöhnlich. Das Essen war ein Traum. Sirius und Kreacher hatten sich selbst übertroffen. Einer Tomatensuppe, die nach Sonne und freien Tagen im Süden schmeckte, folgte eine Entenbrustpastete, die im Mund zerfiel, nicht ohne sich vorher mit dem delikaten Aroma einer leicht bittersüßen Orangen-Trüffel-Soße zu vermischen. Als Hauptgang hatte Sirius etwas fabriziert, dass sich „Black'scher Feuertopf" nannte, und bei dem mehrere Sorten milder Chilis mit zartem Rinderfilet und schwarzen Bohnen sich zu einer Explosion des Geschmacks verbanden.

Es wurde ein leichter, fruchtiger Weißwein zum Geflügel und ein vollwürziger, trockener Burgunder zum Fleisch gereicht.

Die Unterhaltung floss angenehm und zuweilen sehr heiter dahin; Remus war dankbar, dass Minerva, die links von ihm am Kopfende des Tisches saß und Arthur zu seiner Rechten sowie Heiler Gregory und Pomfrey sich auch ohne seine Beteiligung blendend unterhielten. Sirius und Marina krönten das andere Ende der Tafel, dazwischen saßen Bill und Fleur sowie die Gäste der Wächtergruppe. Remus spähte von den anderen Ordensmitgliedern unbeachtet quer über den Tisch. István, der Molly Weasley bestens zu unterhalten schien und zwischen ihr und Inger Pettersson saß, konnte Remus nicht sehen. Dafür jedoch beobachtete er ihnen gegenüber Adriana, die in ein Gespräch mit Bill vertieft war, ihren Tischnachbarn Raduč im Wesentlichen ignorierte und Fleur heftig Konkurrenz gemacht hätte – wenn sie es denn gewollt hätte. Doch soweit Remus es in dem allgemeinen Stimmengewirr ausmachen konnte, sprach sie mit ihm über seine Arbeit bei Gringotts, zumindest konnte Remus den Namen der Bank und ein paar Mal den Ausdruck „Kobold" auffangen. Es irritierte ihn, dass er so wenig von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekam. Eigentlich sollte sein Gehör präziser sein, doch er schob es auf seine Erkrankung. Seine allgemeine Schwäche machte ihm zu schaffen.

Doch Remus war nicht der Einzige, der blass und erschöpft an der Tafel saß. Auch Marina Bertucci neben Sirius und Raduč wirkte übermüdet und bleich. Ihre dunklen Augen glitzerten fiebrig im Kerzenlicht, und sie hatte ihr Essen kaum angerührt.

Nachdem Kreacher die geleerten Schüsseln und Terrinen in die Küche gezaubert hatte und von Sirius mit einer besonderen Erwähnung seiner Dienste geehrt worden war, stand der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor auf und klopfte sachte mit seinem Dessertlöffel gegen das Glas.

Erstaunt löste Remus den Blick von Adriana und sah zu Sirius hinüber. Was hatte er vor?

„Liebe Freunde, liebe Gäste", hob er an. „Auch zu sechzehnt hätten wir sicher einigermaßen bequem in die Küche gepasst, und ihr wisst, dass ich es eigentlich bevorzuge, dort zu sitzen, aber besondere Ereignisse erfordern einen besonderen Rahmen."

Sirius ließ bewusst Zeit für eine Pause, sein Blick glitt über die Gäste, und er wirkte zufrieden. „Leider ist Albus heute Abend verhindert, aber zum Glück vertritt Minerva heute die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zaubererei." Er wies zum Platz der stellvertretenden Direktorin.

„Es hat sich ja herum gesprochen, dass Hogwarts händeringend einen Ersatz für seinen rosa verfärbten Tränkemeister benötigt. Ihr alle habt gesehen, zu welch – wenn ich in eure und Ihre zufriedenen Gesichter schaue – akzeptablen Ergebnissen es führt, wenn ich meine Nase in Kessel stecke und in Töpfen rühre. Aus diesem Grund freue ich mich, Euch den neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke der Hogwarts Schule vorzustellen. Marina, darf ich bitten?"

Die Bertucci stand auf und webte mit den Fingern ein magisches Zeichen vor Sirius' Gesicht, und schon hatte er wieder das Antlitz des älteren Mannes mit den kalten, hellblauen Augen, dessen schwarzes Haar von diesen seltsamen, langen grauen Strähnen durchzogen war.

„Ich habe die Freude, Euch ‚Gianni Nero' vorzustellen, Tränkemeister aus Padua, dessen Italienisch hoffentlich ausreichen wird für die kommenden Wochen", verkündete Sirius.

Remus starrte Sirius an, dessen Gesicht sich schon wieder zurück verwandelt hatte, und der mit breitem Lächeln in die Runde strahlte.

Minerva erhob sich, schritt um die Tafel herum auf Sirius zu, schüttelte ihm die Hand und sagte steif: „Gratuliere, Professor Nero, ich darf Sie im Namen des Kollegiums begrüßen. Und Sirius, ich hoffe, du wirst es schaffen, pünktlich aufzustehen. Severus' Stundenplan sieht vor, dass der Unterricht jeden Tag zur ersten Stunde beginnt."

Sirius verzog scheinbar gequält das Gesicht, und alle Ordensmitglieder brachen in Gelächter aus. Jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste, dass Sirius Black lieber bis mittags im Bett blieb, wenn er die Wahl hatte. Die ersten standen auf, um ihm zu gratulieren, und das Dinner erlangte schließlich den Charakter einer Stehparty. Poppy war bei Remus sitzen geblieben, Marina saß alleine vor ihren Rotwein am anderen Ende des Tisches, und Remus hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass sie Sirius' Freude bei weitem nicht teilte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der neue Tränkelehrer sich neben ihn auf den Stuhl plumpsen ließ, auf dem vorher Arthur Weasley gesessen hatte.

„Meine Gratulation", sagte Remus und reichte Sirius die Hand. „Ich hoffe, du bist dir bewusst, was du dir da antust."

„Nanu, wie meinst'n das?" fragte Sirius irritiert.

„Der Stoff ist dir fremd, zumindest in die Themen der sechsten und siebten Klasse wirst du dich einarbeiten müssen, und glaube nicht, die Schüler würden nicht merken, wenn du unsicher bist. Du bist kein Tränkemeister, Sirius."

„Ich war immer gut", widersprach der Animagus.

„Gut reicht nicht. Es sind Snapes Schüler. Einige der Ravenclaws des Abschlussjahrgangs sind brillant, und die aus den andern Häusern sind mindestens gut."

„Ich bin fix darin, mir Wissen anzueignen. Ich war immer der Überflieger, Moony. Komm, gönn' es mir doch." Er bedachte Remus mit einem dieser Hundeblicke.

„Natürlich gönne ich es dir, Padfoot. Aber was ist mit deinem Gesicht? Du beherrschst den Wandlungszauber nicht selbst, du bist tagtäglich auf Marina angewiesen."

Sirius seufzte.

„Sie ist nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee", gab er zu.

„Das ist nicht zu übersehen", bestätigte Remus. Tatsächlich starrte Marina eher trübsinnig in ihren Rotwein, und zwischen den munter plappernden Gästen wirkte sie verloren.

„Dieser Wandlungszauber", sagte Sirius leise zu Remus, „ist der Aspekt, um den ich mir die meisten Gedanken mache. Es ist keine normale Magie, keine Stabmagie, das hast du ja gesehen."

„Das ist nicht so außergewöhnlich", erklärte Remus ebenso leise. „Sie erweitert bekannte Zauberprinzipien und kanalisiert über die Finger. Es scheint, als schlüge sie eine Rune. Das kann man lernen."

„Nein, Moony. Es ist keine normale stablose Magie, es fühlt sich…anders an. Das ist alte Zauberkunst, sie…scheint die Energien nicht aus sich selbst zu holen, weißt du."

Sirius sah ihn an, etwas Merkwürdiges lag in seinem Blick. Remus stutzte. Dann flüsterte er: „Spuck es endlich aus, Pads. Was ist los?"

„Manchmal", sagte Sirius mit gesenkter Stimme, „manchmal macht sie mir Angst."

Mit einem unangenehmen Klirren zersprang Bertuccis Kelch auf dem polierten Parkett in tausend Scherben.

„Holla. _Reparo_", murmelte Minerva und dirigierte das Glas auf den Tisch zurück.

Marina Bertucci jedoch hatte weder Scherben noch die Weinlache eines Blickes gewürdigt, sondern war schnell wie ein Schatten an Sirius' Seite gehuscht.

„Wenn du dich so sehr fürchtest, Sirius Black, dann sollte ich vielleicht nach Rom zurückkehren", zischte sie ihn mit blitzenden schwarzen Augen an.

Mit geraffter Robe rauschte sie zur Tür hinaus.

„Gemeinsam kommt ihr fast an Snape heran", grinste Tonks, die hinzu getreten war. „Du unterrichtest, Sirius, und sie verschreckt die Kinder."

**ooOOOoo**

Sirius kehrte zehn Minuten später etwas aufgelöst in den Salon zurück. „Sie ist weg", erklärte er Remus und Minerva.

„Weg?" fragte Remus, der mit erdrückender Müdigkeit kämpfte. Er würde gleich nicht mehr in der Lage sein, die Form zu wahren und bis zum Ende des Abends zu bleiben.

„Verschwunden, nicht zu finden. Ich habe das ganze Haus durchkämmt." Sirius sah aufgeregt aus.

„Wir können sie nicht alle gemeinsam suchen", sagte Minerva. „Das verursacht zuviel Aufsehen. Beende das Fest, Sirius. Ich werde danach noch bleiben und euch helfen.

Tatsächlich schaffte Sirius es, innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten den Nachtisch servieren zu lassen (eine betörende Mousse au chocolat, die Remus davon überzeugte, dass es eine gute Idee war, dafür geblieben zu sein), einen letzten Drink zu kredenzen und die Gäste mit dem Gefühl, einen perfekten, angenehmen Abend verlebt zu haben, zu verabschieden.

Als Remus zwei Stunden später ins Bett fiel, war er völlig erschöpft. Sie hatten Marina Bertucci überall gesucht, sogar im Keller und im Park in der Nähe – es war zwecklos.

„Sicher ist sie einfach Luft schnappen gegangen", hatte Minerva schließlich konstatiert. „Miss Bertucci ist keine Person, um die man sich Sorgen machen müsste."

Als die Italienerin gegen Mittag des folgenden Tages nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, begann der Orden, sich Sorgen zu machen.

**oooOOOooo**

„Ihr müsst sie zurück holen", sagte Dumbledore verbindlich, aber der Unterton in seiner Stimme machte deutlich, dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde.

Mit einem Lächeln hatte er den Tee angenommen, den Kreacher ihm angeboten hatte. Das allein war ein Akt, der Mut erforderte. Der Elf stand völlig neben sich.

„Master Black muss die junge Mistress zurückholen, ja, das muss er", murmelte er ständig. „Schreckliche Dinge werden geschehen, wenn er sie nicht nachhause bringt, oh ja."

„Was für Dinge denn, Kreacher?" erkundigte sich der Direktor freundlich.

„Böse Mächte werden sich erheben", orakelte Kreacher mit wabernder Piepsstimme, so dass Trelawny stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre.

Sirius seufzte. „Wäre schon besser, wenn sie noch ein paar Todesser zur Seite schaffen könnte. Außerdem kann ich so – er deutete auf sein Gesicht – nicht unterrichten."

„Wenn der Zauber so instabil ist wie gestern Abend, kommt das ohnehin nicht in Frage", sagte Minerva spitz. „Wir können nicht riskieren, dass eine Panik unter den Schülern ausbricht, weil plötzlich der gesuchte Massenmörder Sirius Black vor einer zweiten Klasse in Tränkekunde auftaucht."

Sirius blickte drein wie ein geprügelter Hund.

„Versteh doch", fügte sie hinzu, „du gefährdest deine eigene Sicherheit und die von Hogwarts dazu. Man würde solchen Ärger mit dem Ministerium bekommen." Sie wandte sich an Dumbledore: „Albus, wenn ich dir raten darf, hol Severus Snape zurück. Lass die Probleme mit den Eltern, die daraus zweifelsohne resultieren werden, von Lucius Malfoy richten. Er hat signalisiert, dass er Severus als Leiter des Hauses Slytherin bestätigen und auf die anderen Schulräte mäßigend einwirken wird."

„Er ist ein Todesser!" rief Sirius empört aus.

„Ja, das ist er", sagte der Direktor ruhig und legte seine langen Finger gegeneinander. „Nichtsdestotrotz könnten wir seine Absichten für uns nutzen. Er will Voldemorts Spion in der Schule halten."

„Wie haben denn die Kreise um Voldemort auf die ‚Neuigkeiten' bezüglich Snapes reagiert?" erkundigte sich Remus. Seine Stimme war immer noch heiser und leise, aber kein Vergleich mehr zum Vorabend. Er hatte tief, traumlos und fast bis mittags geschlafen und fühlte sich den Umständen entsprechend gut.

„Wie Severus berichtete, hat Voldemort den ersten, der eine anzügliche Bemerkung über rosa Haare gemacht hat, mit einem „_Septumsempra_" in zwei Hälften geteilt. Sein Tränkemeister ist ihm zu wichtig und Moral zu unbedeutend." Dumbledore überlegte. „Falls ich Severus Snape zurückhole, müssen wir gewährleisten, dass er mit keinem seiner Schüler allein ist."

Minerva schnaubte entrüstet. „Dann müssten wir das bei jedem männlichen Lehrer gewährleisten, was das Zusammensein mit Schüler_innen_ betrifft, Albus. Das ist doch unangemessen. Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass Severus sich den erstbesten Viertklässler schnappt, um mit ihm sexuelle Handlungen zu vollziehen?"

„Würdest du dafür deine Hand in Feuer legen, Minerva?" fragte Dumbledore. „Wir dürfen die Schädlichkeit einer solchen Neigung nicht verkennen, und auch nicht, dass es ein schlechtes Vorbild für die Kinder ist."

Minerva sprang auf. „Ich kann wenig Schädliches daran erkennen, wenn ein erwachsener Mensch mit einen anderen Erwachsenen etwas tut, das beide möchten und woraus Dritten kein Schaden entsteht, Albus. Ich sehe auch nicht, aus welchem Grund die Partnerwahl eines Lehrers von Bedeutung sein sollte, in einer Schule, in der die Lehrer ohnehin ohne ihre Familien leben. Immerhin ist es nicht so, dass Severus jemals knutschend mit einem Mann über die Gänge laufen würde! Und ja, ich würde meine Hand für seine Integrität ins Feuer legen, jederzeit." Dumbledore schwieg, aber der Blick seiner Augen, mit dem er Minerva bedachte, ließ Remus einen Schauer den Rücken hinab laufen.

Unwillkürlich sagte Remus: „Ich würde ebenso für Severus einstehen."

McGonagall warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, mein Junge, aber du bist ein Werwolf. Niemand würde auf dein Wort etwas geben. Außerdem kann man Severus' Zustand nicht mit dem deinen vergleichen. Du wurdest als unschuldiges Kind gebissen, er jedoch hat sich für diesen Weg entschieden."

„Diesen Weg?" fragte Minerva schrill. „Damit meinst du jetzt hoffentlich seine inzwischen revidierte Entscheidung, sich Voldemort anzuschließen, und nicht seine sexuelle Präferenz."

„Ich diskutiere das nicht mit dir, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Severus Snape kann nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Remus und Sirius werden Miss Bertucci finden, und Sirius wird Zaubertränke unterrichten. Dies ist mein letztes Wort."

**oooOOOooo**

Als Remus am Abend von seiner Suche nach Marina Bertucci zurückkehrte nach Grimmauldplatz Zwölf, - er hatte sämtliche Designerboutiquen und Modehäuser abgeklappert, in denen sie mit ihm und Sirius gewesen war – fand er sie und Sirius in der Küche, jeder mit einem Espresso vor sich. Die Blicke, die zwischen den beiden hin- und herflogen, kündeten von Versöhnung.

Im Gegensatz zum Vortag sah die Römerin an diesem Abend aus wie das blühende Leben. Ihre hochgesteckten schwarzen Haare glänzten wie poliertes Ebenholz, und ihre Lippen hatte sie zu einem dunkelroten Kirschmund geschminkt. Außerdem benahm sie sich ganz wie vorher.

„Schau an, Sirius, dein Haustier ist wieder da", spottete sie, als Remus die Küche betrat.

„Lass das, Marina", forderte Sirius sie auf, um sofort danach wieder im Glanz ihrer dunklen Augen zu versinken und verliebt aufzuseufzen.

„Wo in Merlins Namen waren Sie?" knurrte Remus. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und Sie überall gesucht."

„Wie zuckersüß von euch", erwiderte sie kühl. „Ich brauchte eine Auszeit."

„Sicher, es ist bestimmt anstrengend, von den Toten zurück zu kehren", konterte Remus.

„Moony!" rief Sirius entsetzt.

„Schick ihn hoch zu dem anderen Biest, das oben auf ihn wartet", fauchte Bertucci Sirius an.

„Marina, bitte", mahnte der Gryffindor und nahm gleichzeitig begütigend ihre Hand. „Du hast Besuch, Remus. Snivellus – er hockt oben in der Bibliothek."

Doch Remus war noch nicht fertig mit der Italienerin. Er war es so Leid, dass sie auf ihm herumtrampelte. „Ein ‚Biest', Miss Bertucci, ist definitionsgemäß eine magisches Wesen mit niederer Intelligenz, das aus innerem Antrieb ohne äußeren Anlass instinktgesteuert wahllos tötet – oder eine ausgesprochen zickige Frau, die andere zum Zwecke des eigenen Vorteils manipuliert. Beide Definitionen treffen derzeit weder auf mich noch auf Severus Snape zu. Bei Ihnen hingegen liegt das Zutreffen der zweiten Umschreibung auf der Hand." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

‚Der Wolfsbann', dachte er. Dies musste der Grund für Severus' Auftauchen sein. Die Flasche, die Madam Pomfrey mitgebracht hatte aus Hogwarts, war leer.

„Schlamm mit flüssigem Hundefell und Katzenurin – wohl bekomm's, Mr. Lupin", rief Marina ihm nach und kicherte. Remus hob die Nase: Hatte sie getrunken? Doch er konnte den Wein in den Gläsern, die in der Küche standen, nicht wittern. Mit einem Kopfschütteln verdrängte er den Gedanken. Noch wenige Tage bis Vollmond – aber vielleicht hatte er sich einen Schnupfen gefangen?

**oooOOOooo**

Er legte die Hand an die Klinke der Tür zur Bibliothek, nachdem er den Poppys Gehstock, der ihm heute ausgesprochen nützlich gewesen war, neben der Tür abgestellt hatte. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, von Snape schon wieder verspottet zu werden.

Zwei Stimmen, die eine eindeutig Snapes, die andere rauchig und tief, aber von einer Frau, leises Lachen, klangen an sein Ohr. Wer in aller Welt hatte dort drinnen mit dem finsteren Tränkemeister etwas zu lachen? Leise öffnete Remus die Tür. Severus Snape, dessen nachdunkelnde, aber noch immer sichtbare rosafarbene Strähnen seinen schwarzhaarigen Schopf mit Sicherheit zu einem Unikat in der magischen Welt machten, war über das steinerne Schachbrett der Blacks gebeugt. Ihm gegenüber saß Inger Pettersson, die blonde Wächterin.

„Guten Abend", sagte Remus und deutete der Hexe gegenüber eine Verbeugung an.

„Mr. Lupin, wie nett, Sie wieder zu treffen", entgegnete die Schwedin und erhob sich, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln.

„Dein Hundefutter steht dort hinten", schnarrte der Tränkemeister und wies in Richtung des Schreibtischs, auf dem ein mit einem Hitzezauber behexter Kelch vor sich hin brodelte und den typisch sauer-fauligen Geruch verströmte.

Remus warf einen Blick auf das Schachbrett. „Du bist matt, Severus", stellte er kühl fest.

„Ich weiß", zischte der Tränkemeister und erhob sich. Er nickte der Wächterin zu. „Meinen Respekt, Inger. Ich verliere selten. Das Spiel war mir eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen."

Remus hatte Mühe, den Becher mit dem Wolfsbann festzuhalten. Er starrte zu Snape hinüber, der die Frau tatsächlich anlächelte.

Sie lächelte zurück, und in ihrem offenen Gesicht lag eine entspannte Heiterkeit, wie Remus es selten gesehen hatte. Am gestrigen Abend war er so sehr auf Adriana Matrescu fixiert gewesen, dass er die Halbschwedin kaum wahrgenommen hatte. Die blonde, kräftige Frau bildete den größtvorstellbaren Kontrast zu dem finsteren, schwarzhaarigen Slytherin.

„Ihr kennt euch?" fragte Remus erstaunt, als er den Tränkemeister die Wächterin beim Vornamen nennen hörte.

„Ist es ein Geheimnis?" fragte sie Severus, und als dieser zögernd den Kopf schüttelte, erklärte sie: „Severus und ich haben ein paar Seminare an der Universität von Padua gemeinsam belegt."

Snape warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Gib der Wahrheit die Ehre, Inger. Du warst die Referentin."

„Was unterrichten Sie? Zaubertränke?" Jetzt war Remus neugierig geworden. War sie eine Tränkemeisterin? Sie hatte so gar nichts von den asketischen Gestalten, die normalerweise in den Kellern und Zauberlaboren der Braukunst herum geisterten, sah man von Slughorn einmal ab.

Sie lachte. „Oh nein. Ich denke nicht, dass ich Severus auf diesem Gebiet noch etwas hätte beibringen können. Ich bin Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

* * *

_Buon giorno, meine Lieben! Einer geht noch…hier das wirklich allerletzte Update vor Kanada, ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch!_

_Reditus Mortis: Danke für das Review! Scheinbar bist du ja der Einzige, der das hier lesen will ;-)_

_TheVirginian und Textehexe: Ihr seid die Allerbesten! **knuddel **Danke für Rosa und Grün!_

_  
Und jetzt viel Vergnügen…_

* * *

**Musicus: **

" **I know him so well" aus dem Musical "CHESS"**

* * *

**7. Schach Matt**

Remus sah die unscheinbare Frau erstaunt an. Sie wirkte nicht wie jemand, der dunkle Kreaturen bekämpfte, allerdings konnte man das von ihm selbst vermutlich auch nicht sagen. Außerdem musste sie als Wächterin über gewisse Fähigkeiten verfügen. Schließlich hatte sie gemeinsam mit ihren Kollegen ein zahlenmäßig überlegenes Team des Ordens mit Leichtigkeit überwältigt, wenn auch mit dem Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht der Prototyp einer Aurorin bin", sagte sie lächelnd, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Aber nachdem Voldemort seit ein paar Monaten unübersehbar wieder auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist, habe ich beschossen, aktiv tätig zu werden. Der Wächterkreis diente mir nur als Vorwand, nach England zurück zu kehren."

„Entschuldigung, ich verstehe nicht ganz", wandte Remus ein. „Wieso brauchten Sie einen Grund, um hierher zu kommen? Sie sind doch, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, Engländerin."

„Das Ministerium hätte mir dennoch niemals eine Einreisegenehmigung erteilt, wenn nicht der Wächterrat darauf bestanden hätte", sagte sie freundlich. „Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte."

„Dein Wolfsbann wird kalt", erinnerte ihn Snape mit unbewegter Miene, und er beendete damit das Thema endgültig.

Remus nickte ergeben und trat zum Schreibtisch. Severus hatte Recht, der Zaubertrank durfte nicht auskühlen. Sieben Tage lang, vor jedem Vollmond, jeden Abend dieses Teufelszeug. Sie hatten experimentiert in den letzten Monaten, versucht, ihn zu modifizieren, um die Anzahl der Einnahmen zu reduzieren – erfolglos. Snape hatte die beabsichtigten Verbesserungen immer unter der Prämisse des Zeitgewinns für ihn selbst angestrebt.

Remus stürzte die noch immer ziemlich heiße, viskose Masse mit Todesverachtung hinunter. Aller Gewöhnung zum Trotz konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er sich schüttelte.

„Das muss ein wirklich scheußlicher Geschmack sein", stellte Pettersson fest. In ihrer Stimme schwang ehrliche Anteilnahme mit.

Remus, der sich am Tisch abstützte und mit der aufkommenden Übelkeit kämpfte, nickte nur kurz. ‚Ich hätte das Zeug mit in mein Zimmer nehmen sollen', dachte er. Es war nicht gerade angenehm, wenn andere, zumal Fremde, ihm dabei zusahen, wie er sich bemühte, sich nicht zu übergeben.

„Sie setzen sich wohl besser", vernahm er Petterssons Stimme, und sie bugsierte ihn auf das kleine Canapé, das an der Wand zwischen zwei Bücherregalen seinen Platz hatte. Remus lehnte sich an und schloss dankbar die Augen.

„Wie sieht es aus, Severus, soll ich dir eine Revanche anbieten?"

„Damit du mich ein zweites Mal besiegst? Nein danke, Inger, nicht heute. Aber vielleicht diskreditierst du unseren Arithmantiker hier. Lupin wird nach diesem modifizierten Wolfsbanntrank ohnehin nicht schlafen können."

Remus sah erstaunt auf.

Severus gestattete sich ein süffisantes Lächeln.

„Was hast du diesmal hinein gemischt?" fragte Remus resigniert. Er wusste, dass der Tränkemeister bemüht war, die Formel zu verbessern, aber nicht jede Innovation war auch ein Fortschritt.

„Eine südamerikanische Knolle, deren Namen du dir sowieso nicht merken kannst, und die mit der Guaranápflanze verwandt ist", erwiderte Severus. „Hält dich wach, so dass du dich um die liegen gebliebene Sekretariatsarbeit kümmern kannst." Wieder dieses Zucken der Mundwinkel. „Außerdem sollte es die Übelkeit dämpfen."

„Bisher ist weder der eine noch der andere Effekt zu bemerken", konstatierte Remus trocken.

Zehn Minuten später jedoch, in denen Severus und die Wächterin die Black'sche Bibliothek im Bereich der Dunklen Künsten begutachteten, revidierte er diese Aussage. Die Übelkeit war verflogen, dafür schlug Remus' Herz bis zum Hals, und seine Finger begannen, nervös über die Blätter der alten Verwandungszeitschrift zu hasten, die er sich aus dem Regal gezogen hatte.

Der Tränkemeister taxierte ihn. „Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er.

„Wie nach zwei Kannen schwarzen Kaffees", antwortete Remus.

„Dein Schachabend ist gesichert", sagte der Slytherin mit einem Nicken zu Pettersson. „Leider muss ich mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich habe noch eine Verabredung."

„Natürlich", erwiderte die Wächterin. „Dann treffen wir uns morgen wie besprochen? Es wird dir gefallen."

„Ich vertraue auf dein Urteil", sagte Severus förmlich, und dann tat er etwas, das Remus so sehr erstaunte, dass er beinahe an Snapes Identität zweifelte.

Er umarmte Inger Pettersson kurz und ließ sich von ihr auf beide Wangen küssen.

„Ich bringe deinen Wolfsbann morgen um acht Uhr hierher, Lupin", sagte Severus und ließ seinen Reiseumhang mit einem Wink seines Stabs auf seinen Schultern landen. Dann hielt er noch einmal inne. „Es könnte kalt werden. Wo ist dein Umhang, Inger?"

„Wahrscheinlich liegt er im Wächterhaus", sagte sie schulterzuckend.

„Dann nimmst du vielleicht besser meinen, wenn du nachher gehst", sagte er, und warf das schwarze Kleidungsstück über die Lehne eines Sessels. Er nickte der Wächterin von der Tür aus noch einmal zu. „Gute Nacht, Inger."

„Wenn er sich mir gegenüber nicht normal verhalten hätte, würde ich sagen, Sie haben den echten Severus Snape gekidnappt und durch ein Double ersetzt", entfuhr es Remus.

„Er ist ziemlich schroff Ihnen gegenüber, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", kommentierte Petterson seine Worte.

„Sie haben ihn noch nicht erlebt, wenn er ‚schroff' ist", erwiderte Remus. „Heute Abend war er nachgerade fantastisch aufgelegt."

„Finden Sie? Er sah schon glücklicher aus", sagte sie mit bedauerndem Unterton.

Remus wurde bewusst, dass die Wächterin vermutlich weder von Snapes Rolle als Doppelspion etwas ahnte, noch von den Anschuldigungen Marina Bertuccis. Trotzdem hatte er noch den Slytherin noch nie so unbefangen mit jemandem umgehen sehen.

„Sie kennen sich schon lange?" fragte Remus interessiert. Er verdrängte die aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen.

„Fünfzehn Jahre bestimmt", erwiderte sie. Sie musterte Remus interessiert und nicht unfreundlich.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Offenheit, aber Sie haben so gar nichts von einem Werwolf an sich."

„Es ist ein Tag von achtundzwanzig", erwiderte Remus steif. „Wie Sie sehen, wachsen mir weder Haarbüschel aus den Ohren noch verfüge ich über Reißzähne."

Pettersson schmunzelte, dann sagte sie: „Ich sprach auch nicht über physische Merkmale. Sie wirken weder unruhig noch beißen Sie ihre Fingernägel. Und einen Lehrer für Verteidigung habe ich auch noch nie unter Lykantrophen angetroffen."

Sie wusste, dass er als Lehrer gearbeitet hatte? Severus musste es ihr gesagt haben. Remus dachte einen Augenblick an die abgerissenen, von der Gesellschaft ausgegrenzten Werwölfe des schottischen Rudels. Pettersson wusste, wovon sie sprach, die meisten hatten der Unruhe und Zerstörungskraft, die der Mond in ihre Gehirne trieb, wenig entgegen zu setzen, und ja, diese Nervosität, die er auch an sich selbst kannte, äußerte sich in Übersprungshandlungen wie Nägelkauen, und ja, die Ausgrenzung führte zwangsläufig zu schlechter Ausbildung.

„Ich hatte einfach großes Glück", sagte er knapp. „Ich bin kein ausgebildeter Verteidigungslehrer und in Hogwarts nur als Vertretung eingesprungen, auf Dumbledores Wunsch."

Sie nickte. „Ich habe schon gehört, dass Sie mit Harry Potters Eltern befreundet waren. Ich kannte James Potters Eltern. Seine Mutter war eine gute Bekannte meiner Schwester.

Remus taxierte Pettersson. Ihr Alter war schwer zu schätzen, sie mochte ein paar Jahre älter sein als er selbst. Aber dann hätte er ihr in der Schule begegnen müssen.

„Minerva sagte, Sie waren in Hogwarts?" fragte er.

„Das stimmt, ich bin eine Ravenclaw. Allerdings verließ ich die Schule im sechsten Jahr. Es war damals ein ziemlicher Skandal." Sie lächelte.

Remus Gedanken rotierten, denn jetzt stieg eine Erinnerung aus den Tiefen seines Kopfes herauf. Im ersten Jahr, er erinnerte sich, hatte man einen Lehrer gekündigt und eine ältere Schülerin von der Schule verwiesen, aber er und seine Freunde hatten nie erfahren, was der Grund gewesen war, noch hatte es sie gekümmert. Doch jetzt lag es für ihn plötzlich auf der Hand.

„Sie waren mit einem Lehrer …liiert?" fragte er.

„Das stimmt." Es schien ihr nicht im Geringsten peinlich zu sein. „Eine Mesalliance, aber letztlich eine glückliche Fügung, denn sie brachte mich nach Italien. – Aber genug von mir. Severus sagte, Sie seien Arithmantiker und ein wirklich gescheiter Kopf. Vielleicht haben Sie ja tatsächlich Interesse an einer Partie Schach?"

„Das sagt er?" Remus konnte sich den Anflug eines Grinsens nicht verkneifen, er überlegte nur einen Augenblick. Sie hatte Severus Snape geschlagen, was sie zu einer Herausforderung machte, der er unter keinen Umständen widerstehen konnte. Wenn nur diese Kopfschmerzen ihm nicht derartig zusetzten. Er würde sie ignorieren, beschloss er.

„Gerne", beantwortete er ihre Frage. „Sie wählen Ihre Farbe."

Das steinerne Schachtbrett der Familie Black, vermutlich hundert Jahre und älter, reagierte auf den Schlenker ihres Stabes. Die Figuren ordneten sich, eine jede nahm ihre Position ein.

Pettersson nickte, kehrte zum Schachbrett zurück und setzte sich. Jade und Obsidian, die Edelsteinfiguren starrten nun dumpf vor sich hin.

„Da ich eben gewonnen habe, verzichte ich auf die Eröffnung und nehme schwarz", sagte sie verbindlich.

Remus drehte das Spiel, so dass die grünen Figuren auf seiner Seite des Tisches standen. Er reichte seiner Gegnerin die Hand, wobei ihm wieder die merkwürdigen Tätowierungen auffielen. Dann eröffnete er das Spiel.

„Ein schottisches Gambit?" fragte Pettersson nach vier Zügen, als sie ihm erwartungsgemäß den ersten Bauern nahm.

„Manchmal muss man Figuren opfern", erwiderte Remus.

„Ja, das sagt Dumbledore auch gelegentlich, nicht wahr?" Sie sah ihn aus dunkelblauen Augen fragend an.

Als er nicht antwortete, beschwor sie eine Flasche Rotwein aus der Luft. Sie war staubbedeckt und sichtlich alt. „Mr. Black senior verfügte über eine exzellenten Weinkeller. Glauben Sie, Ihr Freund Sirius wäre einverstanden, wenn ich diese Flasche öffne?"

Remus musste nicht überlegen. „Sirius ist ein großzügiger Mensch. Aber lassen Sie mich die Flasche öffnen, bitte."

Er beschwor einen Flaschenöffner und zwei Gläser, entkorkte die Flasche auf Muggelart und schnupperte an dem Korken. „Eine gute Wahl", sagte er.

Es war in der Tat eine sehr gute Wahl, der Wein schlug den des Vorabends noch um Längen, und Remus fragte sich, warum sie, das hieß er selbst, Sirius und alle im Haus, nicht öfter die Black'schen Vorräte plünderten. Wem wollten sie etwas hinterlassen?

„Bitte, erzählen Sie von Padua", bat Remus, nicht nur, um ihre Konzentration vom Spiel abzulenken. „Die älteste magische Universität Italiens, es muss fantastisch sein, dort zu lehren."

Inger Pettersson tat ihm den Gefallen. Ihre Art, zu berichten, hat etwas von der einer Chronistin, dennoch wurde ihr ganz eigener Blick immer wieder deutlich, während sie sprach. In Ihre Beschreibung der Organisation und Struktur der altehrwürdigen Hochschule ließ sie ein paar spannende Anekdoten aus der Geschichte des Instituts für Verteidigung einfließen. Sie ließ für Remus die fantastische Landschaft in der Umgebung der Stadt bildhaft lebendig werden, vor allem jedoch sprach sie über ihre Studenten. Wenn man ihrer Schilderung glauben schenkte, waren sie durch die Bank engagiert und außerordentlich fleißig.

„Es ist eine Frage der Motivation, denke ich", sagte sie. „Ich halte nichts davon, die _Aurori_ wie hier in England von den Behörden, also vom Ministerium ausbilden zu lassen. Kooperationen, ja. Praktika, Sondertraining. Aber die eigentliche Lehre für Verteidigung gehört an die großen Universitäten, nicht in die Hände unberechenbarer Bürokraten."

„Sie sind ein Freigeist", konstatierte Remus. „Aber Ihre Methoden wären in England undenkbar. Nicht durchzusetzen."

„Was zu beweisen wäre", entgegnete sie. „Eine Frage des politischen Willens, und dieser ist veränderlich. Doch wer auch immer in Ihrem Kampf hier in Großbritannien die Oberhand behält, sie werden keine Demokratie wagen. Auch Dumbledore nicht."

„Wenn einer das Spiel in seiner Gesamtheit überblickt, dann ist er es", erwiderte Remus und gab die Antwort, die er vor einer Weile schuldig geblieben war.

„Nun, so wie ich es sehe, hat er sich bereits eines Springers entledigen lassen", stellte sie fest und startete einen Gabelangriff mit einem ihrer Bauern.

Remus blickte vom Brett auf.

„Wir haben keine Wahl, als Albus Dumbledore zu vertrauen", erklärte er energisch.

„Ich spreche ihm auch die Vertrauenswürdigkeit in keiner Weise ab", erwiderte sie, und sie blieb dabei sehr ruhig und freundlich. „Aber er führt seine Organisation mit einer eisernen Hand, die in einem samtenen Handschuh steckt. Korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich mich irre. Severus Snape dem gesellschaftlichen Abseits auszusetzen, war ein Fehler."

Remus widersprach ihr nicht. In diesem Punkt gab er ihr recht.

„Voldemort hat diesen Fehler nicht wiederholt", sagte er leise und versuchte, ihre Figuren auf der Linie zu fesseln.

„Und Severus wird dem Orden dennoch nicht den Rücken kehren", beantwortete sie seine ungestellte Frage.

„Dumbledore beschützt seine Dame", äußerte Remus eine Vermutung, die ihn schon länger beschäftigte. Er hatte den Kampf gegen Voldemort bisher noch nie mit einem Schachspiel verglichen, aber jetzt erschien es ihm nicht einmal abwegig.

„Die Dame ist die Lebensversicherung des Königs", sagte Inger Pettersson.

„Marina Bertucci?" fragte Remus. Pettersson lehrte in Italien, wer, wenn nicht sie, wusste etwas über die Rolle der geheimnisvollen Hexe?

„Die Dame ist die stärkste Figur im Spiel, Mr. Lupin. Sie schlägt vertikal und horizontal, über das ganze Brett hinweg. Sie ist auch die grausamste Figur. Doch ein kluger Spieler wird ihr jede andere Figur opfern, um sie beweglich zu halten. Jede."

Sie fixierte seine Augen, und Remus lief ein unbehaglicher Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Sie sind Legilimentin", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Wie Severus."

„Ich brauche keine Magie, um Ihre Gedanken zu lesen, Mr. Lupin. Sie fragen sich gerade, welche Art Figur Sie selbst darstellen in Dumbledores Spiel."

Remus ergriff sein Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Er wollte nachschenken, doch er musste zu seinem Erstaunen und Bedauern feststellen, dass die Flasche bereits leer war. Das war auch kein Wunder, denn er spürte selbst jetzt die angenehme Wärme in seinem Bauch, eine wohlige Betäubung.

„Ich bin ein Läufer, und man wird mich irgendwann opfern", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich habe nicht gerade davon geträumt, für jemanden zu sterben, der mich so sehr verachtet wie Marina Bertucci, aber letztlich schützt mein ‚Verschwinden vom Spielbrett' den König. Harry Potter."

Er wollte seine Dame nehmen, um Petterssons Turm zu schlagen, doch plötzlich fühlte er die tätowierte Hand der Hexe warm auf seinem vernarbten Handrücken.

„Sie sind Matt, Remus", sagte sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme. „Schauen Sie, ich habe Ihren König in der Hand mit meinem Turm, die Dame gefesselt mit zwei Läufern und einem Springer, und ich musste nur einen einzigen Turm opfern." Sie lächelte. „Sie spielen viel schlechter als Severus."

Remus betrachtete das Spielfeld. Wann hatte sie begonnen, ihn derart zu übertölpeln? Er hatte tatsächlich schlecht gespielt. Er blickte auf ihr Weinglas, das noch halb gefüllt war; es war ihr erstes.

„Sie haben mich betrunken gemacht", sagte er.

„Es war einfach", gestand sie freimütig ein. „Sie wollten trinken. Ich musste nicht einmal nachschenken, nur ein bisschen erzählen, Sie angenehm unterhalten."

„Sie sind eine sehr angenehme Unterhalterin", sagte Remus und biss sich im nächsten Augenblick auf die Lippen. Ihre Hand lag noch immer warm auf der seinen, Narben und Tätowierungen schienen vor seinen Augen ineinander zu fließen.

Er fragte sich, ob sie noch an anderen Stellen tätowiert war, und ob auch diese Symbole und Linien, die er sich nur vorstellen konnte, sich mit den Zeichen, die sein Leben und sein Fluch ihm eingebrannt hatten, verschlingen könnten.

Er blickte von ihren Händen auf, in ihr offenes Gesicht, und er hätte die Einladung in ihrem Blick beinahe nicht erkannt, weil sie so unverhofft war, so unerwartet und er beinahe vergessen hatte, wie es sich anfühlte, so angesehen zu werden.

Inger Petterson war nicht freundlich oder höflich, sie _mochte_ ihn. Und sie besaß die Unverschämtheit, seine erschreckend eindeutigen Gedanken zu lesen.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte er und entzog ihr seine Hand.

Sie nickte, aber betrachtete ihn immer noch mit dieser heiteren Gelassenheit, Zugewandtheit, mit echtem Interesse.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf", sagte er heiser.

„Das weiß ich", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Sie erfassen die Bedeutung nicht", entgegnete er bitter.

„Tu ich doch. Ich bin Expertin für dunkle Geschöpfe, schon vergessen?" Immer noch dieses warme Lächeln in ihren Augen, und die vielen Fältchen um sie herum verrieten, dass es kein seltener Gast auf ihrem Gesicht war."

„Ich kann das nicht zulassen", sagte er, beinahe flehend, und sprang auf. ‚So gern ich es vielleicht möchte', dache er. Merlin, wie lange war er schon alleine? „Ich bin…"

„Was?" fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Zu alt, zu arm, zu gefährlich?"

Fassungslos starrte er sie an. Doch sie ging auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand wieder in die ihre.

„Zu alt", setzte sie sanft hinzu, „scheidet ja wohl aus. ‚Zu arm' – nun, ich bin unabhängig. ‚Zu gefährlich' – nun, sicher nicht vor Samstagnacht. Sie sehen, für heute Abend ist das Risiko, das ich eingehe, sehr begrenzt."

„Oh Merlin", murmelte er. Sie stand so dicht vor ihm, dass er ihre Wärme spüren konnte. Er sog den Duft ein, der von ihr ausging: Sandelholz, Rose, Magnolie, und ihre Robe verströmte eine feine Weihrauchnote, vermutlich von der Arbeit mit entsprechenden Kerzen im Bannkreis. „Welches Risiko gehe _ich_ ein, Miss Pettersson?" fragte er atemlos, aber er wusste, es war bereits Teil des Spiels, das er so viel schlechter beherrschte als Schach, weil ihm jede Übung fehlte, und schon im Schach hatte sie ihn vernichtend geschlagen.

Ihre Hände waren warm und vorsichtig an seinem Nacken, als sie ihn umarmte. „Schlimmstenfalls könnte ich es meinen alten Freund Severus verraten, wenn Sie nicht gut sind, Mr. Lupin", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Remus spürte, wie ein Lachen aus ihm herausperlte. Einer der ganz wenigen Vorteile der Lykantrophie war, dass er sich um mangelnde Potenz keine Gedanken machen musste. Und er vertraute sich selbst, kannte sich selbst gut genug: Er würde immer rücksichtsvoll mit Menschen umgehen, die er so nah an sich heran ließ.

Sie hatte Recht, das Wagnis war überschaubar, für diese eine Nacht. Er hatte ohnehin bereits verloren.

Er legte seine Hände an ihr Gesicht, ein letzter fragender Blick, dann schloss sie die Augen, als er sie küsste. Ihre Lippen waren weich und warm, sie teilten sich willig, als er mit seiner Zunge zart dagegen stieß, Einlass begehrte.

Seine Hände glitten an ihrem Körper entlang, und er hatte Mühe, der plötzlichen Gier und Dringlichkeit seiner Bewegungen Einhalt zu gebieten. Der Stoff ihrer samtenen Robe war weich und warm unter seinen Fingerspitzen, und als sie sich gegen ihn drängte und er spürte, wie der Wolf erwachte, war er dankbar, dass ihr Körper sich nicht zerbrechlich und zart, sondern fest und beständig anfühlte.

Sie überließ ihm die Führung, während er sie entkleidete, nicht hastig, aber zielstrebig. Ihre Berührungen hingegen waren sanft und vorsichtig, jedoch nie unsicher. Nebenbei versiegelte sie die Tür mit einem gemurmelten Stillezauber, und ohne seine Liebkosungen zu unterbrechen warf Remus ein magisches Verschlußsiegel darüber und dämpfte das Licht.

Das Feuer im Kamin würde ausreichen, um ihn nicht prüde wirken zu lassen, und dennoch gnädig mit seinen Narben verfahren. Doch dieses eine Mal vergaß Remus die Spuren seines Fluchs, die stets sein Denken dominiert hatten, wenn er zum ersten Mal mit einer Frau zusammen war, denn als er Inger Pettersson die Bluse von den Schultern streifte, hielt er fasziniert inne. Nicht nur ihre Hände, nicht nur ihre Arme waren mit rätselhaften Symbolen und Linien bedeckt, die Tätowierungen zogen sich über ihre Schultern, über ihren Rücken, bis hinunter zu ihren Lendenwirbeln, an ihrer Taille entlang nach vorne über ihren Bauch. Nur ihre Brüste, weich und voll, waren weiß und wirklich nackt.

Im flackernden Feuerschein schienen sich die Linien aufzulösen und neu zu formieren, sie bildeten Ranken und Fabeltiere, magische Wesen und Gesichter, Fratzen und Runen. Remus keuchte erstaunt auf, als er feststellte, dass es nicht die Flammen des Kaminfeuers waren, die diese Veränderungen bedingten, sondern dass sich die Bilder und Symbole tatsächlich veränderten.

„Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen", flüsterte er.

Sie lachte leise. „Kunst zum Anfassen", ermutigte sie ihn. „Komm, ich dachte immer, Gryffindors wären so mutig."

Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus, strich mit zwei Fingern über ihren Bauch. Die Muster und Linien entflochten sich, eine Hügellandschaft entstand, Bäume, schroffe Berge, mit wenigen Strichen angedeutet, und Remus starrte fasziniert auf die Bilder, die aus seinen Händen zu fließen schienen. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, die Hände von ihr fort zu nehmen, sie nicht mehr zu berühren, aber er wollte so sehr wissen, was dann geschehen würde. Das Bild zerfloss, und er erblickte wieder die abstrakten Linien, Muster und Symbole, die ihre Haut zuvor geziert hatten.

„Oh, Merlin", sagte er fast andächtig. „Kannst du sie … bewusst beeinflussen?"

Mittlerweile starrte er ungehemmt auf die sich windenden Linien.

„Du meinst so?" fragte sie, und ein Gesicht entstand aus weißen, grauen und dunklen Strichen, füllte sich mit Substanz, und plötzlich blickte er in das Antlitz eines Wolfes.

Remus streckte die Hand aus, um den Wolf zu berühren, und das Bild erstarrte, nur für einen Moment, um dann zu zerfließen. Ein bleicher, von Wolken umfangener Mond schluckte den Wolf.

Als hätte sie ihn geschlagen, zog er die Hand zurück.

„Warum tust du das?" fragte er betroffen.

„Das war ich nicht. Du bist das", erwiderte sie.

Er hielt einen Moment inne, dann sagte er leise: „Ich kann es besser."

Er ließ seine Hand über ihren Bauch gleiten, über ihre Seite, und tatsächlich verschwanden Wolken und Mond, um Runen und arithmantischen Formeln Raum zu geben. Er streichelte über ihre Brüste und küsste die sich aufrichtenden Brustwarzen. Sie gab einen erstaunten, aber lustvollen Laut von sich.

„Keine Landschaften, Lieblingstiere, Feuerwerke?" fragte sie etwas atemlos.

Remus jedoch küsste sie und ließ die Hand vorsichtlich zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten.

„Du musst doch die Nase so voll haben von Kerlen, die nächtelang nur zeichnen wollen", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und tastete sich weiter vor. Dass sie nicht lachte, zeigte ihm, wie richtig er mit dieser Vermutung lag. Behutsam zog er Inger unter sich und drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Sie empfing ihn warm, feucht und eng, und für den Augenblick vergaß er, wie gerne er ein ganzes Wolfsrudel auf ihren Rücken malen wollte, hemmungslos kitschig, mit Bergen, einem Wald und einem Wasserfall, in einem Land, in dem Frieden herrschte und die Runen für ‚Werwolf' und ‚Krieg' keine Bedeutung hatten.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blutige Naechte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben,_

_ich bin wieder da, und natürlich geht es jetzt weiter mit den „Blutigen Nächten". Ich habe auf dem Hinflug nach Kanada ein ganzes Notizbuch voll gekritzelt, insofern wird es jede Menge Nachschub hier geben._

_Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die reviewed haben: _

_Reditus Mortis: Bei Dir hat man richtig gemerkt, wie sehr Du Remus die Nacht mit Inger gegönnt hast. Ich hoffe, Du bist jetzt nicht zu sehr enttäuscht, wenn es erst einmal bei dieser einen Nacht bleibt. Remus ist nämlich richtig gut darin, solche Dinge kaputt zu reden._

_Nicole: Hab Dank für deine Treue!_

_Dallie: Ich hatte am Anfang nur diese Szene in dem Restaurant im Kopf, keinen fertigen Plot. Mittlerweile weiß ich, wo es hinführt hier, und ich denke, es kristallisiert sich ein zweites Pairing heraus. Da Du keine Mailadresse angegeben hast, kann ich Dir leider nicht direkt antworten. _

_Ewjena: Oh ja, ich wurde in Kanada mit Musenküssen (und zum Glück nicht nur mit diesen) flächendeckend versorgt, insofern geht es hoffentlich bei mir flott weiter._

_**Auf Bitten einer meiner zwei Betaleserinnen, poste ich hier eine Warnung: Diese Geschichte wird jetzt drei eher düstere Kapitel haben, in denen es zu expliziter Anwendung von Gewalt kommt (vor allem im neunten Kapitel). Diese Kapitel tragen Züge einer klassischen „Dark fiction". Ich habe das Rating für diese Geschichte deswegen hochgesetzt.**  
Wer das nicht lesen möchte, kann in Kapitel 11 nach einer Inhaltsangabe wieder einsteigen. Dies ist nicht ‚Frühlingserwachen', aber das habt Ihr schon festgestellt. Ich merke es ja auch daran, dass Ihr, die Ihr hier lest, zum Teil ganz andere Leute seid, als die, die sonst meine Geschichten lesen._

_Den Unerschrockenen trotzdem viel Spass mit dieser neuen Folge der „Blutigen Nächte"._

* * *

**  
**

**8. Moonys schlimmster Tag**

Der Morgen war düster, grau und verregnet, als Remus erwachte. Er schloss die Augen wieder, dieser Tag konnte ebenso gut eine Stunde später beginnen.  
Im nächsten Augenblick riss er seine Augen wieder auf. Seine anderen Sinne waren erwacht, er witterte Magnolie, Rosen, den Duft eines fremden und doch neu vertrauten Parfüms, er hörte den leisen Atem und spürte die Wärme, die von Inger Petterssons nackter Haut ausging. Und er sah die Faszination, die diese Haut auf wirklich jeden Betrachter ausüben musste. Dort, wo bis eben Remus' Wange gelegen hatte, verschwammen jetzt schroffe Berge, ein Hang voller wilder Blumen und ein Rudel Hirsche zu Linien und Symbolen.  
Er berührte sie mit einem Finger, so sachte er konnte. Er hoffte, sie würde davon nicht gleich erwachen. Eine Rune zeichnete sich ab. Es war das Zeichen für Opfer, und daneben tauchte ein stilisiertes Schachbrett auf, zwischen schwarzen Türmen und Springern lag ein weißer Läufer, und eine dunkle Flüssigkeit rann über das Brett. Remus zog erschrocken die Hand zurück. Beschäftigte ihn ihre gestrige Unterhaltung nur so sehr, oder war es ein Omen?

„Was für düstere Gedanken, nach einer so schönen Nacht", drang ihre raue Stimme leise an sein Ohr. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen, und er war beinahe froh, nicht sehen zu müssen, was die Bilder auf ihrem Rücken ihm suggerierten.  
Sie lächelte ihn an, und ihr Lächeln war so authentisch und entspannt, dass es Remus für einen Augenblick den Atem nahm und ihn vergessen ließ, was er war und dass sie niemals mehr als diese eine Nacht mit ihm teilen würde.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie, und der folgende Kuss kam überraschend, aber keineswegs unwillkommen.

„Ich entnehme deinen Worten, dass ich nicht befürchten muss, dass du dich bei Severus über mich beklagst?" fragte er mit ironischem Lächeln.

Sie lachte dunkel. „Ich wüsste nicht, weswegen. Du weißt doch selbst, dass es gut war, dass du gut warst. Oder gehörst du zu den Männern, die das ständig hören müssen, weil sie es selbst nicht glauben können?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin nicht auf Bestätigung von außen angewiesen, um mein Selbstbewusstsein zu erhalten. Aber wenn du es mir noch einmal sagen könntest?" Er erlaubte sich ein Grinsen.

Die vergangene Nacht war zwar nicht der erotische Höhepunkt seines Lebens gewesen, dafür waren sie beide emotional zu wenig miteinander verbunden, aber er hatte das Zusammensein mit einer Frau schon lange nicht mehr so genossen. Inger wusste, was sie tat, sie war so sanft und rücksichtsvoll wie er selbst, gleichzeitig hatte sie ein völlig ungehemmtes Verhältnis zu ihrem Körper und ihrer Lust. Sie war nicht schön, aber sie wusste um ihre Faszination, und sie gab ebenso freizügig wie sie nahm.

„Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt, Remus. Du bist ein zärtlicher, rücksichtsvoller und ausdauernder Liebhaber. Du warst gut. Zufrieden?" fragte sie.

„Sehr", gab er zurück. „Du hast mich reich beschenkt mit deiner Anwesenheit letzte Nacht. Danke."

Sie sah ihn offen an. „Treib's nicht zu weit mit deinen schönen Worten. Mein Herz ist nicht aus Stein."

„Ganz sicher nicht", antwortete er.

Mit Bedauern sah er ihr zu, als sie sich nun erhob.

„Du kannst meinen Bademantel nehmen", bot er ihr an. „Das Bad ist die dritte Tür links. Du wirst alles finden, was du brauchst."

Sie nickte, zog den fadenscheinigen Frotteestoff über die Schultern und verschwand. Remus ließ sich zurücksinken. Bei Merlin, es stimmte, sie hatte ihn beschenkt. Während er noch in Gedanken die Linien auf ihrer Haut nachvollzog, all diese Symbole und magischen Muster, flog plötzlich krachend seine Zimmertür auf.

„Remus, wach auf!" rief Sirius, und er wirkte alarmiert. Auch er hatte nur seinen seidenen Bademantel über den Boxershorts, und seine Haare hingen ungekämmt bis über die Schultern.  
Doch im nächsten Augenblick hielt er inne und hob witternd die Nase. Sirius war zwar kein Wolf, aber er war als Animagus normalen Menschen gegenüber enorm im Vorteil.  
Ein breites Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Hey, Moony… In der Bibliothek dachte ich schon, ich hätte mich getäuscht, aber hier hast du's auch getan. Wer ist sie?"

„Sag mir was los ist, und dann verschwinde bitte", erwiderte Remus mühsam beherrscht.

„Ordenssitzung in einer halben Stunde", beantwortete Sirius die Frage. Dabei glitten seine dunklen Augen suchend durchs Zimmer, bis er plötzlich den Umhang, den Snape Inger gestern Abend geliehen hatte, entdeckte. „Wem gehört denn das dunkle Fledermausding da?" fragte er amüsiert, ganz offensichtlich ohne die gedankliche Verbindung zu ziehen.

„Sirius, bitte. Ich werde in zehn Minuten unten sein, aber jetzt verschwinde."  
Sirius schloss lachend die Tür.

Remus sprang aus dem Bett. Er musste unbedingt duschen, sonst würde Molly einen Herzinfarkt bekommen und der halbe Orden die Nase rümpfen, aber er wollte Inger nicht stören im Bad. Eilig raffte er ein paar Klamotten zusammen, ließ die Hand noch einmal über den Stoff der samtenen Robe der Wächterin gleiten, sog den Geruch darin auf und warf seine Robe vom Vorabend über. Er würde sie nach dem Duschen gegen eine der alten, braunen austauschen, die frisch gewaschen im Schrank hingen. Er lief über den Gang und stieg schnell die Treppe zum zweiten Stock hinauf. Das alte Bad dort hatte nur kaltes Wasser, aber ein _Energete_ würde das richten.

Eine Viertelstunde später betrat er den Salon, die Haare noch feucht und das Gesicht unrasiert. Als er in sein Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt war, war Inger noch im Bad gewesen.  
Remus blickte in einige müde Gesichter, sie alle waren auf dieses Treffen nicht eingestellt gewesen. Arthur hatte einen bunten Morgenrock, vermutlich über seinem Pyjama, geschlossen, Mollys Haare steckten in einer merkwürdigen Nachtmütze und Fred und George hockten verschlafen in einer Ecke. Tonks Freund Leo trug einen Anzug aus Ballonseide, wie Muggel es taten und war so unrasiert wie Remus selbst. Doch er hatte das gleiche zufriedene Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wie Remus, was vermutlich auch der Grund für Tonks Gähnen war, die allerdings bereits ihre Aurorenuniform trug. Selbst Marina Bertucci trug ihre Haare zu einem nachlässigen Pferdeschwanz verschlungen, doch sie wirkte in ihrer fließenden grünen Robe als einzige frisch und ausgeruht.  
Lediglich Minerva und Snape sahen aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt, sah man von Severus' blassrosa Highlights einmal ab.

Remus setzte sich wie stets an seinen Platz am Pult und legte Pergament und Feder bereit.  
Zwei Minuten nachdem Moody und Mundungus den Saal betreten hatten, kam endlich auch Dumbledore, mit mitternachtsblauem Ornat, jedoch noch in Puschen.

„Guten Morgen, liebe Freunde", sagte er jovial wie immer, aber seine Miene war ernst. „Entschuldigt bitte die frühe Stunde, aber ich möchte euch das hier zeigen."  
Er hielt eine Muggelzeitschrift hoch.

„_London-Ripper schlägt wieder zu_!" titelte das Blatt.

„_Drei Männer zerrissen. Polizei entsetzt und ratlos."_

„Der Minister hat mich eben per Eileule informiert. Leider sind diesmal die Muggelbehörden den Auroren zuvor gekommen. Man hat jedoch die bereits obduzierten Leichen in der Gerichtsmedizin von Experten begutachten lassen, und dieses Mal wurden die Toten nicht zerfetzt, sondern eindeutig angefallen. Es steht für das Ministerium zweifelsfrei fest, dass der Killer nur ein Werwolf sein kann."

Remus spürte ein unangenehmes Prickeln auf der Haut, da sich etliche Augenpaare – sicher unwillkürlich – zu ihm gewandt hatten.

„Das ist genau der Beweis, auf den Umbridge gewartet hat", sagte Leo und kratzte sich die unrasierte Wange. „Auch wenn erhebliche Zweifel daran bestehen, dass es sich um den oder die _gleichen_ Mörder handelt, wird man danach jetzt nicht mehr fragen."

„Welche Konsequenzen wird man ziehen, Leo?" fragte Remus, und er war dankbar, dass seine Stimme, wiewohl immer noch wie ein Reibeisen, so doch nüchtern und einigermaßen unbeteiligt klang.

„Kasernierung", sagte Tonks und sah ihn mitleidig an. „Sie haben bereits eine Art Lager geschaffen, irgendwo in den Highlands."

„Du bleibst hier, Remus", sagte Sirius sofort laut. „Du musst ohnehin nicht arbeiten gehen, und wenn wir doch etwas draußen zu erledigen haben, kann Marina dir auch ein neues Gesicht zaubern, nicht wahr?"

Er sah sich unsicher nach der zierlichen Hexe um, die neben ihm saß.

„Natürlich", stimmte sie ohne Zögern zu und ergriff Sirius' Hand. „Ich werde tun, was notwendig ist."

„Dann wäre das geklärt", sagte Dumbledore. „Madam Pomfrey sagte, du kümmerst dich weiterhin um den Wolfsbann, Severus?"

„Selbstverständlich, Direktor", antwortete der Tränkemeister kühl.

„Darf ich fragen, wo...?"

„Nein", erwiderte Snape und sah Dumbledore dabei direkt in die blauen Augen.

„Auch gut", meinte Dumbledore und zuckte die Schulter.

„Sie sind nicht mehr in der Schule, Professor Snape?" fragte Alice McGowan, eine ältere Hexe, die als Spezialistin für alte Sprachen und Runen in einem Institut der magischen Universität von Edinburgh arbeitete, irritiert. Sie war wohl selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass Severus zwar – wie sie ja alle wussten – den Unterricht eingestellt hatte, aber seine Gemächer in Hogwarts weiterhin bewohnte. Immerhin wollte sicher kein anderer Lehrer in den Kerkern hausen.

Snape schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf.

„Dann sollten wir über den Überfall gestern Abend auf das Britische Museum für Magie und Historie sprechen, bei dem ein wertvolles Artefakt gestohlen wurde, vermutlich von Todessern. Ein Wachzauberer wurde dabei..."  
Dumbledore fuhr fort, doch Remus, obwohl als Sekretär und Schriftführer mit dem Pergament vor sich, hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu.  
Das Ministerium wollte also alle Lykantrophen einsperren. Die wenigen, die noch Arbeit hatten, würden diese auch noch verlieren, Familien würden getrennt und so viele Werwölfe auf beengtem Raum würden sich sehr bald gegenseitig an die Kehlen gehen – nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne.

„Remus", flüsterte Tonks und zerrte an seinem Ärmel.

Er wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Dumbledore hat nur die Hälfte erzählt", wisperte sie. „Es betrifft ja auch eigentlich nur dich", entschuldigte sie das Versäumnis des Direktors sofort, „aber pass auf: Wer sich bis zum nächsten Vollmond nicht gemeldet hat, riskiert Verhaftung und Askaban. Das bedeutet, dass dich ab Samstag jeder – auch jemand, der kein Auror ist – einfangen und dem Ministerium überstellen darf, weil du dann ein Straftäter bist, ganz ohne Prozess."

„Willkommen im Club", raunte Sirius.

Remus Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum, aber der Blick seines Freundes war ernst und düster.

„Dieser Irrsinn wird vergehen, sobald sie die wahren Täter erwischt haben", hörte Remus die sanfte Stimme von Marina Bertucci an seinem Ohr. Er traute seinem Gehör kaum – hatte sie ‚Irrsinn' gesagt? „Ich werde Ihnen jede Bewegungsfreiheit verschaffen, die Sie benötigen, Mr. Lupin", setzte sie entschieden hinzu.

„Und darum", vernahm Remus nun wieder Dumbledores Stimme, die dieser etwas erhoben hatte, um das Flüstern und die leisen Gespräche zu übertönen, „werden wir als Phönixorden bei der Beschaffung des Artefakts mit dem Ministerium zusammen arbeiten. Wir müssen unsere Darstellung im Propheten verbessern."

„Ist er das Opfer eines Imageberaters geworden?" frotzelte Fred, der jetzt neben Tonks saß und sorgfältig jeden Blickkontakt mit Snape vermied, leise.

„Seit wann interessiert uns, was dieses Schmierblatt schreibt, Albus?" fragte McGonagall laut.

„Seit ich mit dem Ministerium übereingekommen bin, dass wir unsere Kräfte bündeln müssen, um Harrys Leben zu schützen", erwiderte Albus entschieden. Er blickte auf McGonagall, die mit verschränkten Armen vor ihrem Stuhl stand, und plötzlich wurden seine Stimme und sein Blick weicher. „Minerva, wenn die Magische Gemeinschaft erkennt, dass Voldemort wieder da ist, braucht sie jemandem, dem sie sich vertrauensvoll zuwenden kann. Und das sollte der Orden sein. Außerdem werden wir unser Wissen über seine Rückkehr nur effektiv verbreiten können, wenn wir die Presse hinter uns haben."

„Harry Potter wurde bisher von Hogwarts ausgesprochen effektiv geschützt", erwiderte McGonagall spitz.

„Das Bewusstsein für die Gefahr in den Köpfen der Zaubererschaft zu wecken, ist unabdingbar", erwiderte Albus. „Wir brauchen den ‚Propheten', und um ihn zu bekommen, brauchen wir das Ministerium."

Allgemeines Raunen füllte den Raum, und die Gesichter der Anwesenden spiegelten sowohl Zustimmung, als auch Ablehnung.

Dumbledore verteilte einige Aufgaben, die der Wiederbeschaffung des Artefaktes und der Kooperation mit dem Zauberereiministerium dienen sollten, aber er trug weder Remus oder Sirius, oder sonst jemandem der im Grimmauldplatz häufig verkehrenden Zauberer etwas auf.

**oooOOOooo**

Nachdem die Sitzung offiziell beendet war und Minerva Remus die letzten Äußerungen diktierte, die ihm in der Mitte der Sitzung entgangen waren, weil er nicht zugehört hatte, trat Dumbledore auf sie zu.

„Remus?"

Er blickte auf. „Direktor?" erwiderte er förmlich.

„Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass deine Lage prekär ist. So sehr du hier in der Ordensarbeit auch fehlen würdest, aber es stellt sich die Frage, ob du Askaban wirklich riskieren solltest. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Miss Tonks dich ausreichend informiert hat?"

„Das hat sie. Und eine ‚Kasernierung' kommt für Remus nicht in Frage", erwiderte Sirius schroff an Remus' Stelle.

„Du kannst sicher bezeugen, dass Remus für die Tat der gestrigen Nacht nicht in Frage kommt?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Natürlich!", erwiderte Sirius. „Ich habe ihn abends gesehen und am nächsten Morgen und..." Er hielt inne, als er Dumbledores mitleidigen Blick bemerkte.

„Verdammt noch mal, Albus, du traust Remus Lupin doch nicht ernsthaft ein solches Verbrechen zu!" hörten sie McGonagall wütend ausrufen.

„Sie fluchen ja, Minerva", strahlte Sirius seine ehemalige Lehrerin für Verwandlung an.

„Ich habe niemanden ermordet, das wisst ihr doch alle. Was soll dieser Alibi-Scheiß?" rief Remus zornig. Langsam platze ihm der Kragen.

„Du fluchst jetzt auch, Moony?" Sirius grinste.

„Ich bin lediglich an einem wasserdichten Alibi interessiert, in deinem ureigensten Interesse, Remus", sagte Dumbledore sanft. „Die Morde geschahen gegen Mitternacht."

„Mr. Lupin ist um circa halb zehn in die Bibliothek gegangen, um dort Severus Snape zu treffen", sagte Marina Bertucci, ihre Stimme klang kühl und sachlich. „Severus hatte den Wolfsbanntrank bei sich, als er kam. Sirius und ich sind gegen elf zu Bett gegangen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt brannte noch Licht in der Bibliothek. Allerdings habe ich Severus um zehn getroffen, als er im Begriff war, zu gehen. Ob er gegangen ist, kann ich allerdings nicht bezeugen, da er seinen Umhang nicht trug. Es wäre möglich, dass er diesen später noch geholt hat. Dies kann ich unter Veritaserum bekunden."

„Hast du Remus zwischen elf und eins gesehen, Sirius?" fragte Dumbledore mit blitzenden Augen.

„Nein", sagte Sirius, der plötzlich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen wirkte. Er warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu und wand sich sichtlich.

‚Er sieht aus, als müsse er zwischen einem Date mit Voldemort und Bellatrix entscheiden', durchfuhr es Remus.

„Was ist los, Pads?" fragte er, inzwischen leicht gereizt.

„Aber ich habe dich gehört, Remus", platzte Sirius jetzt heraus. „Um halb eins ward ihr nicht mehr in der Bibliothek, denn sie war dunkel, als ich nach einem Buch über Verwandlungen gesucht habe."

Remus erstaunte das nicht. Er und Inger hatten ihre Aktivitäten in sein Schlafzimmer verlegt. Er erinnerte sich jetzt, dass sie den Stillezauber wohl vergessen hatten, es war also kein Wunder, dass Sirius sie gehört hatte.

„In deinem Zimmer war noch Licht", sagte Sirius, und Remus registrierte verblüfft, dass Sirius seine Hand in Marina Bertuccis Ärmel krallte. „Tut mir Leid, Moony, aber es geht hier um Mord, sonst würde ich das jetzt nicht sagen: Als ich dich heute Morgen geweckt habe, lag ein Umhang auf deinem Sessel."

Remus wurde plötzlich so übel wie Sirius seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen bereits war.

„Jetzt spucken Sie's schon aus, Black", sagte Minerva ungeduldig. „Wir sind alle erwachsen. Welche der Damen aus dem Orden war es?"

„Der Umhang gehörte Snape", brachte Sirius hervor.

Im Raum entstand eine Grabesstille. Remus wusste nicht, wen er zuerst erwürgen, hexen oder petrifizieren sollte, so entsetzt war er. Darüber, das ein einfaches „ich war es nicht", von ihm nach all den Jahren Dumbledore nicht ausreichte. Darüber, dass Dumbledore überhaupt nachfragte! Und nicht zuletzt darüber, dass man seine privaten Angelegenheiten ins Rampenlicht zerrte, vor dem halben noch anwesenden Orden.

„Ich bin überrascht, aber nicht schockiert", konstatierte Minerva, die als erste die Sprache wieder fand.

„Da bist du sicher die Einzige", sagte Dumbledore kühl. „Wiewohl auch ich überrascht bin."

„Die beiden kennen sich immerhin lang genug", erwiderte McGonagall. „Ihr schauspielerisches Talent im Umgang miteinander ist allerdings bewundernswert, Remus. Man hätte meinen können, Sie und Severus mögen einander nicht mal."

„Zwei meiner Lehrer!" rief Dumbledore, und er sah allerdings zornig und auch enttäuscht aus.

Er blickte auf und starrte Severus an, der mit verschränkten Armen und verschlossener Miene an der Wand lehnte.

„Hilf mir, Severus", bat Remus, dem jetzt einfach die Worte fehlten. Er spürte die rasende Wut des Wolfes sehr kurz unter der Oberfläche, der Mond war nicht mehr weit, und die Situation drohte ihm zu entgleiten.

„Und wovor soll ich dich retten, _Remus_?" fragte Snape mit samtweicher Stimme. „Vor dem endgültigen gesellschaftlichen Aus oder vor Askaban?"

„Was?" fragte Remus matt.

„Nun, die Frage ist doch, wärst du lieber ein homosexueller, aber unschuldiger Werwolf oder ein potenziell gesuchter Mörder?" hakte Snape nach.

„Nimm den Mörder, das ist einfacher, glaub mir", erklärte Sirius bitter und mit ebenfalls nur mühsam unterdrückter Wut. Er stand auf und sah Remus mit seinen Sonnenhimmelaugen an. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht warst, und es ist mir egal, ob du schwul bist, und wenn's dich glücklich macht, ist mir auch egal, wenn du mit Snape schläfst. Oh Moony, das ist echt der Hammer."

Remus hatte indes begriffen, was für ein unglaubliches Angebot der Tränkemeister ihm machte. Er bot ihm ein Alibi, das ob seiner Unerhörtheit niemand anzweifeln würde. Immerhin wusste Severus nicht, ob Remus wirklich unschuldig war, noch mit wem er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte, auch wenn er vielleicht eine ziemlich konkrete Ahnung hatte.

Er begegnete dem schwarzen Blick des Slytherin und spürte, wie Severus in seinen Geist eindrang. Die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht rauschten an seinen Augen vorbei: Inger, blaue Augen, Symbole, Muster, Runen, der Wolf, der sich in einen Mond verwandelte. Merlin, wie weit würde Severus gehen? Doch der Legilimens erwies sich als diskret, er hatte seine Gedanken bereits verlassen.

„Direktor, es wird Sie vielleicht enttäuschen, dass ich Lupin kein Alibi verschaffen kann, andererseits mag dies Ihre Sorge um die Moral Ihrer _ehemaligen_ Lehrkräfte lindern", bemerkte Severus ölig. „Ich hatte meinen Umhang tatsächlich nicht an, als ich Miss Bertucci auf der Treppe begegnete. Dies lag allerdings nicht an zunehmender Senilität", er verzog die schmalen Lippen zu einem zynischen Lächeln, „sondern daran, dass ich ihn einer Dame geliehen hatte. Wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich Sie zu ihr bringen, wir haben ohnehin in einer Stunde einen gemeinsamen Termin, und ich bin sicher, sie wird Ihnen bestätigen, dass Lupin unmöglich der gesuchte Killer-Wolf sein kann. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie und alle Umstehenden Gentlemen und Ladies genug sind, die Angelegenheit als das zu betrachten, was es ist: nämlich eine Privatsache zwischen Lupin und dieser Dame, und entsprechend Diskretion üben. So wie Remus Lupin es eben beispielhaft getan hat. Er hätte auch einfach ihren Namen herausplärren können und sich eine Menge unangenehmer und _unangemessener_ Fragen erspart. Sie entschuldigen mich. Direktor, wenn Sie mir folgen wollen?"

Mit wehender Robe war Snape grußlos zur Tür hinaus geeilt, und Dumbledore folgte ihm, die Miene auf dem faltigen Gesicht unergründbar.

„Ich gebe zu, das war ein cooler Abgang", erklärte Sirius, als er Remus hinaus in die Halle folgte. „Wer ist die Frau, Moony?"

„Herrje, Sirius, Sie haben Severus doch gehört: Das ist Remus' Privatangelegenheit", mischte sich Minerva ein.

„Er hat keine Privatangelegenheiten vor mir", gab Sirius gereizt zurück.

Remus ignorierte die beiden und wandte sich Marina Bertucci zu.

„Warum haben Sie das mit dem Umhang erzählt?" fragte er.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass Sie in Askaban landen, Mr. Lupin", antwortete sie. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Damenbesuch hatten, und ich sah eine Chance, dass Severus Ihnen ein Alibi verschaffen könnte."

„Das war brillant ausgedacht, Miss Bertucci. Aber warum tun Sie das für mich? Sie verachten mich." Er fixierte ihre dunklen Augen, in denen eine unstillbare Gier zu lauern schien. Ein Schauer lief ihm die Wirbelsäule hinunter.

„Sie und viele andere", sagte sie. „Bilden Sie sich nichts darauf ein. Sie sind ein Tier, das an einem silbernen Haken bestens aufgehoben wäre."

„Das höre ich in letzter Zeit öfter", konstatierte Remus trocken.

Marina Bertucci fixierte ihn, Abscheu im Blick. „Wie dem auch sei, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um Sirius glücklich zu machen. Und er hängt nun mal an Ihnen. Merlin bewahre Sie vor dem Tag, an dem er sich von Ihnen abwendet."

Sie drehte sich um und ließ ihn stehen.

„Du kannst nicht sagen, dass sie nicht ehrlich oder nicht direkt wäre, Remus", sagte Tonks sarkastisch und drückte Remus' Hand, um ihn ihrer Zuneigung zu versichern.

Leo klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Dir haben gerade zwei Leute, die dich beide nicht ausstehen können, den Arsch gerettet, Remus", sagte er in seiner typisch lockeren Sprache. „Das ist ein Tag, den du dir im Kalender rot anstreichen kannst, so was passiert nicht oft."

„Ich hoffe sehr, etwas Derartiges wird nicht wieder nötig sein", ließ sich McGonagall vernehmen. „Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, Mr. Leander: Sie müssen heraus bekommen, wer diesen letzten Mord begangen hat."

„Sie glauben nicht, dass er der- oder dasselbe war?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich glaube das auch nicht", erklärte Leo. „Nach allem, was ich gehört habe beim Meeting im Ministerium heute Nacht, sahen die Leichen diesmal ganz anders aus – angefressen, nicht zu handlichen Fetzen zerrissen. Das Geld der Männer fehlte. Bisher hatte es nie Diebstähle gegeben, wie ihr wisst. Und es gibt noch eine weitere Information, die allerdings das Ministerium nicht zur Kenntnis nimmt – das Scotland Yard allerdings schon."

„Scotland Yard?" fragte Tonks. „Wen kennst du denn da schon wieder?"

„Ich bin der muggeligste Auror, den ihr habt, schon vergessen?" fragte Leo gutgelaunt und drückte Tonks einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Jetzt erinnerte sich Remus daran, dass Tonks ihm von Leos Familie erzählt hatte. Sein Vater war Ingenieur, seine Mutter Chemikerin, und alle drei Brüder studierten Ingenieursberufe. Die Leanders weigerten sich noch an Magie zu glauben, als Leo schon halb in Hogwarts war, sie sprachen von „parakinetischen Phänomenen, die wir nur jetzt noch nicht naturwissenschaftlich erklären können", wenn ihr Sohn Teller und Tassen schweben ließ. Dafür hatten sie allerdings die farbenfrohe Freundin ihres Sohnes mit offenen Armen empfangen, und die beiden verbrachten fast jedes freie Wochenende mit Leos Familie. Remus hatte Tonks niemals zuvor so glücklich gesehen.

„Ich kenne eine Menge Leute in Scotland Yard, ich hab' da mal ein Praktikum gemacht", grinste Leo. „Jedenfalls, die sagen, dass bis gestern jeder der Toten Kunde eines ziemlich exklusiven Callgirl-Rings war, wobei die Mädchen wohl alle illegal aus Osteuropa eingeschmuggelt wurden. Jeder der bisher getöteten Männer hat vor seinem Tod das Büro kontaktiert, das diese Mädchen vermittelte. Jeder war mit einer dieser Damen in wechselnden Londoner Luxus-Hotels. Die Männer, die letzte Nacht umkamen hingegen, stehen nicht auf der Kundenliste der Modell-Agentur. Wenn ihr mich fragt, da versucht jemand, diese Morde um jeden Preis einem Werwolf in die Schuhe zu schieben – ganz bewusst", schloss er.

„Wenn wir wissen, warum, dann wissen wir vielleicht auch, wer so etwas tun könnte", überlegte Tonks.

„Umbridge", schlug Sirius vor. „Die jagt dich schon, Moony, seit sie die Abteilung zur Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe leitet", bemerkte Sirius.

Doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Umbridge war bösartig und hinterhältig, aber sie war keine, die sich die Hände ernsthaft schmutzig machte. „Sie ist eher der Typ für die kleinen Gemeinheiten", sagte er und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Nummer, die man ihm am Handgelenk eingebrannt hatte, ein Teil der seit einem Jahr verbindlichen „Registrierung". „Das hier ist größer als Umbridge", meinte er schließlich.

„wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst", sagte Sirius.

„Wir müssen zum Dienst", stellte Leo auf einmal erschrocken fest. „Ist gleich neun."

„Merlin, meine Verwandlungsklasse!" rief Minerva aus.

Mit hastigen Grüßen waren die drei im Kamin verschwunden. Nur Sirius und Remus standen noch in der Eingangshalle, Marina war seit einer Weile bereits die Treppen hoch verschwunden.

„Lass uns frühstücken, Moony", schlug Sirius vor und schob den appetitlosen Werwolf vor sich her in die Küche.

**oooOOOooo**

„Darf ich dich was fragen", brummte er Minuten später, während er eine große Tasse Kakao vor Remus abstellte.

„Inger Pettersson", antwortete Remus, der glaubte, die Frage gar nicht hören zu müssen.

„Interessant und danke für dein Vertrauen, aber das wollte ich gar nicht wissen. Na ja, wissen wollte ich's schon", gab er zu, „aber das hätte ich nicht gefragt. Nein, ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du deine Handtücher mit runter nehmen kannst, wenn du oben das Bad benutzt. Marina jammert immer, sie würden nach Werwolf stinken, und ein Hund im Bett sei ihr schon Haustier genug."

Remus sah ihn an, mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und wilder Zuneigung: Sirius, mit Schatten unter den schönen Augen, zerrissen zwischen der Frau, die er liebte und dem Freund, von dem er nicht lassen konnte, Sirius, der seine Neugier niederkämpfte, obwohl ihn sich nichts so brennend interessierte, wie die Frage, mit wem Remus nun zusammen gewesen war.

Sirius, der ihm riet, lieber ein gesuchter Verbrecher als ein schwuler Werwolf zu sein, und der ihm vorhin gesagt hatte, dass er weiter sein Freund sein wollte, selbst einer langjährigen, verschwiegenen Beziehung mit Snape zum Trotz.

„Hättest du mir Sex mit Snape wirklich verziehen?" fragte er den Animagus.

„Mühsam", erwiderte Sirius. „Allein der Gedanke...brrr. Ich meine, das ist Snivellus! Aber eigentlich wäre ich nur sauer gewesen, weil du mir nie was gesagt hättest. Und wenn du schon auf Männer stehen würdest, dann wenigstens auf nette. So einer wie Leo, das wäre okay. Dann könnten wir zu dritt Karten spielen."

„Lass das Tonks nicht wissen, dass du ihren Freund mit mir verkuppelt willst", erwiderte remus mit ungerührter Miene.

Sie mussten beide lachen.

„Darf ich dich jetzt etwas fragen?"

„Klar, Moony."

„Marina...wie ist so?"

„Du meinst im Bett?"

„Pads! Nein, ich meine, als Mensch. Wenn sie mich nicht gerade beschimpft, worüber sprecht ihr dann? Was interessiert sie – außer Designermode? Was magst du an ihr?"

„Ach, Moony, sie ist so perfekt, sie ist attraktiv, sie weiß, wo' s lang geht. Dunkle Familie, sie kennt alle Regeln, sie versteht, worunter ich als Junge gelitten habe, weil sie das auch alles kennen gelernt hat. Ich weiß, sie kommt mega-arrogant rüber, aber wenn wir alleine sind, ist sie einfach...lieb. Hund oder Mensch, sie nimmt mich, wie ich bin. Seit sie da ist, habe ich keine Albträume mehr, Askaban ist nur noch ein dummes Wort, wenn sie mich in den Armen hält. Sie kann sogar Dementorenwitze erzählen, und ich muss lachen."

Remus sah Sirius aufmerksam an. Seine Augen leuchteten, und seine Wangen hatten Farbe, und er hatte mindestens zehn Pfund zugenommen, seit die Italienierin Kreacher zum Kochen und Putzen zwang, was dieser glückselig hinnahm.

„Sie scheint wirklich eine geborene zukünftige Mrs. Black zu sein", sagte Remus zögernd.

„Oh ja, das ist sie", seufzte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, warum jemand, der dir gegenüber solch ein Engel an Geduld und Zuwendung ist, mich so sehr hassen muss. Das tut mir so Leid, natürlich für mich, aber am meisten noch für dich, Pads. Stell dir vor, Lily wäre mit dir so umgegangen wie Marina es mit mir tut."

„Das mag ich mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen", entgegnete Sirius. „Ich kann so gut verstehen, dass du es so unendlich Leid bist, jedermanns Fußabtreter zu sein. Wobei Snape dir gerade den Rang abläuft. Ich habe Marina so oft gebeten, sich wenigstens normal zu benehmen zu dir. Sie sagt, Werwölfe zu verachten sei normal, und wenn du nicht mein bester Freund wärest, hätte sie dich längst ...na ja. Sie ist eine echte dunkle Hexe, Moony, ich weiß das und vergesse es nicht. Ihre Ansichten sind so finster, sie könnte eine Todesserin sein. Aber sie ist es eben nicht. Manchmal, da habe ich den Eindruck, sie vergisst böse zu sein, und dann ist sie einfach hinreißend."

„Aber wenn das alles so ist, Sirius, warum steht sie dann nicht auf der Dunklen Seite?"

„Sie spricht von Familienehre, von Strategie, von Taktik. Und du müsstest sie sehen, wenn sie über Voldemort und die Todesser spricht. Personifizierter Hass."

„Sie macht mir Angst, und ich fürchte mich nicht so leicht, Pads."

„Mir macht sie auch Angst, Moony. Aber mit ihr zusammen zu sein, dass ist, als würdest du bei der Wilden Jagd mit reiten. Du weißt, sie wird dich in den Abgrund reißen, wenn der Morgen kommt, aber du kannst nicht anders, als auf das rasende Feuerroß aufzuspringen."

**oooOOOooo**

Eine Stunde später saß Remus an seinem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek. Snape war effektiv gewesen, er hatte einen Großteil der Schreibarbeiten erledigt in seiner engen, steilen Handschrift, nur die Abrechnungen der Finanzen hatte er für Remus übrig gelassen und das Führen einiger weniger wichtiger Listen.

Remus beeilte sich mit den Büchern, denn er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, an Inger Pettersson zu schreiben, wollte aber zuerst seine Pflichten erledigt wissen.

Es war ihm unendlich unangenehm, dass sie eine hochnotpeinliche Befragung Dumbledores über sich ergehen lassen sollte, seinetwegen.

„Es sind bloß zwei kurze Fragen und Antworten", hatte Sirius ihm gesagt. „Hatten Sie letzte Nacht eine Affäre mit meinem ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung, und wenn ja, war er die ganze Nacht mit Ihnen zusammen? Sie muss nur zweimal ‚ja' sagen, und das war's."

„Das ist so furchtbar", hatte Remus geantwortet, und genau so empfand er es. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seinetwegen unangemessene Fragen beantworten musste, die peinlich, privat und zudem völlig überflüssig waren.

Die Tür der Bibliothek ging auf, und eine regennasse Tonks erschien, tropfte den Teppich nass und reichte ihm eine halbdurchweichte Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten.

„Ich dachte, du solltest es gleich wissen", sagte sie knapp.

„_Der Killer ist ein Werwolf!"_ war in fetten Lettern quer über die ganze Seite zu lesen. Das Bild zeigte eines der grausam verstümmelten Opfers - _„rechtschaffener Muggel, Immobilienmakler (jemand, der Muggeln die Häuser anderer Muggel verkauft), verheiratet, drei Kinder"_ – samt eines Familienbildes mit glücklichen Kindern.

„Das Bild haben sie einfach aus dem Haus der Frau mitgehen lassen", schimpfte Tonks. Sie hatte Recht, es bewegte sich nicht.

„Klapp auf!" wies sie Remus ungeduldig an.

Auf der zweiten Seite war ein Bild von Dolores Umbridge in ihrem Büro, das ein langes Interview illustrierte. Katzen sprangen kitschig auf Unmengen kleiner Porzellanteller an der Wand hinter ihr hin und her.

Auf der nächsten Seite stand im oberen Teil – und zwar komplett in Fettdruck – wie man sich mit Silbermunition und zur Not auch Lanzen aus Silber gegen Werwolfangriffe schützen konnte und dass am folgenden Tag der nächste Vollmond sei, Werwölfe aber eine permanente Gefahr darstellen würden, da sich manche von der Mondphase abkoppeln könnten.

„Manche?" rief Remus verärgert aus. „Es gibt gerade einmal drei historisch belegte Einzelfälle in mehr als tausend Jahren!"

„Lies unten", sagte Tonks, und er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Die ganze untere Seite des Propheten wurde von vier Portraits eingenommen.

„_Bekannte, gesuchte Werwölfe_", las Remus. Sein eigenes Konterfei starrte ihm neben dem von Fenrir Greyback unbeteiligt und reserviert von dem Blatt entgegen. Es war das Bild, das man bei seiner Registrierung gemacht hatte, „selbstverständlich unter Einhaltung des Datenschutzes". Die Nummer seines Brandstempels prangte neben seinem Namen unter dem Foto.

Remus sprang auf und hastete die Treppe hinunter, er riss die Küchentür auf, die matschige Zeitung in der zitternden Faust.

Sirius ließ seinen Tagespropheten hinter der Bank verschwinden und reckte den Sportteil hoch. „Die Canons haben schon wieder verloren", sagte er, dann sah er die Zeitung in Remus Hand.

„Oh, du weiß es schon", murmelte er. „Nach heute morgen dachte ich, dass heut Abend früh genug wäre."

„Wir flooen in diese Redaktion – jetzt!" rief Remus aus. Er lief in die Halle und nahm das Gefäß mit dem Pulver vom Kaminsims. „Sirius!"

Die anderen kamen jetzt aus der Küche. Marina Bertucci eilte zu ihm und nahm ihm entschieden die Urne wieder aus der Hand. „Sei nicht dumm, Remus Lupin! Die warten doch nur auf so was. Glauben Sie, da werden nicht etliche Sicherheitszauberer und Auroren nur auf euch heißblütige Caniden warten?"

„Das ist mir so egal!" rief Remus wütend.

„Aber mir nicht", sagte Sirius bestimmt und packte ihn am Oberarm. „Komm, zurück in die Küche."

„Nein!" schrie Remus. „Es reicht einfach." Er sah Sirius an. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr schlucken."

„Wenn Sie da einfallen wie ein tollwütiger Hund, möglichst noch mit dem gesuchten Massenmörder Sirius Black im Schlepptau, wird das der Sache der Lykantrophen sehr nützlich sein, Mr. Lupin", sagte Marina kühl, aber laut. „Das gibt tolle Fotos, eine Silberkugel für Sie und jeden anderen Werwolf in England und einen Dementorenkuss für Ihren besten Freund, der Ihnen treu in den Untergang nachgelaufen ist. Ich hätte Sie für vernünftiger gehalten."

Remus schluckte.

„Marina hat recht", sagte Tonks sanft.

Remus sah in ihre Gesichter, dann nickte er und warf die Zeitschrift ins Feuer.

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise. „Danke, dass ihr für mich einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt habt. Ich gehe mich hinlegen."

Er schlich die Treppe hinauf, geschlagen, getroffen. Er verriegelte die Tür seines Zimmers, warf zusätzlich ein starkes magisches Siegel über das Schloss und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Unendlich frustriert beschwor er eine Flasche Rotwein aus dem Keller heraus und ließ den Korken mit dem Zauberstab bis an die Decke knallen.

Fünfhundert Jahre Gelehrte und Tränkemeister, Heiler und Runenschreiber, dazwischen mehr Squibs als üblich, auch die zumeist Ärzte oder Wissenschaftler – die Familie Lupin war stets integer gewesen. Jetzt hatte er, Remus John Lupin, es auf die dritte Seite des Tagespropheten geschafft, als gesuchter Verdächtiger.

„Gratuliere, Remus", sagte er zu sich selbst und setzte die Flasche an. Es war der gleiche Wein wie in der vergangenen Nacht, doch die Freude und Nähe, die er hier mit Inger geteilt hatte, schien Ewigkeiten lang her, unerreichbar. Was würde sie nur von ihm denken, wenn sie diese Ausgabe des Propheten aufschlug?

Sein Blick schweifte durchs Zimmer. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag ein schmaler Ring mit eingravierten Runen, pures Silber. Inger musste ihn ausgezogen haben, um ihn nicht zu verletzen, und das Schmuckstück heute morgen vergessen haben. Remus nahm noch einen großen Schluck, tastete dann mit zittrigen Fingern nach dem Reif, der an seinen Fingerspitzen sofort ein unangenehm heißes Prickeln erzeugte.

Er legte den Ring auf das Brandzeichen an seinem Handgelenk und presste ihn an. Gellender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, aber er wiederholte die Prozedur so lange, bis die Ziffern der Nummer, die das Ministerium ihm zugeteilt hatte, nicht mehr zu erkennen waren, und seine verbrannten Finger den Ring nicht mehr festhalten konnten. Der Gestank seines Fleisches war ihm selbst fast unerträglich in der Nase, aber er sagte er sich, dass er diese Schmerzen und seine Übelkeit, diesen Fluch wohl doch irgendwie verdient haben musste.

Später beschwor er noch eine zweite und eine dritte Flasche, bei der vierten versagte sein Zauber. Er kippte unzeremoniell vornüber und schlief ein.

**oooOOOooo**

Er erwachte jäh, als ein gigantischer Knall seine Zimmertür aus den Angeln hob und die nachfolgende Explosion sie in handliche Holzscheite zerbersten ließ.

„_Accio_ Brennholz", hörte er Severus' Stimme. „Merlin sei Dank ist das nicht mein Haus, Black."

„Moony!" rief Sirius und zerrte ihn in die Höhe.

„_Bei Barthimäus, dem Gehörnten_, das stinkt ja infernalisch", sagte Marina Bertucci. „Zeig mal seine Hand."

Remus spürte, wie Sirius ihm sein Handgelenk nach oben drehte. Er wimmerte, der Schmerz durchdrang langsam die Alkoholnebel.

„_Alohomora, fenestra!_" Der Tränkemeister unterdrückte ein Husten, was ihm jedoch nur unvollständig gelang. Er hielt sich ein blütenweißes Taschentuch vor die Nase, und seine dunklen Augen erschienen jetzt in Remus' Blickfeld.

Er legte seine kühle Hand auf Remus' Stirn und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ihr hättet mich früher rufen sollen. So kann er keinen Wolfsbann trinken."

„Tanzt er dann auf dem Tisch?" fragte Sirius ungehalten.

„Er würde ihn vollständig erbrechen, was die Mühe, ihn zu brauen, sinnlos erscheinen ließe", antwortete der Tränkemeister. „Erst Wolfsbann, dann Wein, alles andere lass' sein", zitierte er. „Der Spruch ist idiotensicher, warum Lupin den nicht beherrscht, ist mir ein Rätsel."

„Weil er kein Idiot ist", schlug Sirius vor.

„Weil ich einer bin", krächzte Remus heiser. „Severus, was soll ich tun?

„Meinen Ärmel loslassen, wenn's beliebt. Ich werde nachdenken."

„Ich muss trinken... den Wolfsbann, meine ich." Remus lallte, und es war ihm schrecklich peinlich.

„Denk schneller", knurrte Sirius den Slytherin an.

„Du bist doch der neue Tränkelehrer", zischte Snape zurück. „Lass dir etwas einfallen, Gianni Nero."

„Er hat sich mit Silber verbrannt. _Accio_, Silber", befahl die Italienerin. Der Ring schwebte in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. „Igitt, mit Werwolfsfleisch dran. Wenigstens ist es durch."

„Zeig mal", forderte Severus sie auf, und ohne Widerspruch reichte sie ihm den Ring. Er blickte kurz darauf, steckte ihn ein und sagte: „Ich werde ihn der rechtmäßigen Besitzerin zurück geben – nachdem ich ihn gereinigt habe. Runen auf Brandzeichen, was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht?"

„Vermutlich gar nichts, er stand völlig neben sich", knurrte Sirius. „Ach, Moony, ich dachte, du gehst echt schlafen. Wer ahnt denn, dass du dich derart vollaufen lässt? Das war doch immer mein Part."

„Stimmt auffallend, Black", bestätigte der Tränkemeister nur zu gerne. „Also, ich gehe nach Hogwarts und braue einen Entziehungstrank, und du lässt Lupin erbrechen. Hausmittel sollten ausreichen, lauwarmes Salzwasser zusammen mit einem kräftigen „_Vomitus_"-Fluch. Marina ist dir sicher gerne bei letzterem behilflich, sie beherrscht ihn perfekt."

Die Hexe lachte kurz auf. „Das weißt du noch?"

„Eine Erinnerung fürs Leben", erwiderte Snape trocken.

„Ich bin in drei Stunden wieder da, haltet so lange den Wolfsbann in der Küche warm", teilte er mit, dann verschwand er.

Remus spürte, wie er auf die Füße gezogen wurde. Das ganze Zimmer drehte sich um ihn. Er wehrte sich nicht, als Sirius ihm im Bad einen halben Liter warmes Salzwasser einflößte, und auch nicht, als Marina ihn mit dem Fluch belegte, der heftiges Erbrechen auslöste.

Über eine Stunde wiederholten sie die Prozedur, und Sirius hielt ihm den Kopf über die Kloschüssel, damit er nicht mit dem Gesicht auf den Keramikrand krachte.

„Mein armer, dummer Moony, was machst du nur für Sachen", murmelte Sirius und kraulte ihm den Rücken, während Remus auf den Knien lag und seine Eingeweide von sich zu geben meinte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihm jemals derart elend gewesen war.

„_Calma nausam_", Marinas Sprucharbeit war sauber, aber leider unwirksam.

„_Calma nausam_", seine Stimme samtig glatt, Snapes Hände auf Remus' Magen, und endlich beruhigte sich der hochgekochte Innereienbrei, aus dem Remus nur noch zu bestehen schien.

„An dir ist ja ein Heiler verloren gegangen, Sniv", rief Sirius erstaunt aus, als er sah, dass es Remus etwas besser ging.

„Schweig oder stirb, Black", gab der Gepriesene grob zurück. „So, Lupin, hör mir zu!"

Remus starrte mit glasig verhängtem Blick auf das verschwommene Gesicht des verhinderten Heilers.

„Das bis eben war der Vorgeschmack. Jetzt kommt der Hauptteil. Du darfst den Trank nicht erbrechen, unter gar keinen Umständen. Er wird dein Blut dealkoholisieren, aber es ist sehr unangenehm. Nicht erbrechen, sonst wirst du morgen dieses Haus zerlegen, weil der Alkohol die Wirkung des Wolfbanns umdreht."

Remus riss die Augen auf. Das hatte er verstanden!

„Kapiert?"

Remus nickte. „Ja, Severus. Absolut." Er war inzwischen wieder einigermaßen klar im Kopf.

„Ich werde versuchen, es dir so leicht wie möglich zu machen, ich werde in deinen Geist einbrechen und dich ablenken, auch wenn du das nicht verdient hast, aber wenn du mir auf die Robe kotzt, töte ich dich."

„Gut".

Der Slytherin lächelte kalt, und Remus bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

Snape fingerte eine kleine, geschliffene Phiole aus seiner Tasche, in der eine unscheinbare, milchigtrübe Substanz schwappte.

„Keine Angst, sie schmeckt nicht mal bitter", erläuterte er.

Tatsächlich roch der Trank nach Vanille und Mandeln, lieblich und harmlos.

Remus setzte die Phiole an den Mund und trank. Die Schlucke waren süß und samtig auf seiner Zunge, sie verteilten sich und zerflossen, benetzten seine Geschmacksknospen. Es war angenehm.

Snape warf Sirius einen Blick zu, sie mussten etwas abgesprochen haben, denn Sirius hob seinen Stab, zielte auf Remus und seine Lippen formten lautlos etwas, von dem Remus nur „..._labialis_", ablesen konnte.

Dann spürte er, wie sich sein Mund magisch verschloss. Der süße Trank verteilte sich weiter, zerfloss, schien sich zu mehren, und Remus schluckte. Doch je mehr er versuchte, zu schlucken, desto eifriger schien der Trank in seinem Mund mehr und flüssiger zu werden, so flüssig, dass er Remus durch Zunge und Gaumen hindurch drang, fast wie ein Gas, nur viel intensiver, und dann kippte plötzlich der Geschmack. Vom einen Augenblick zum nächsten hatte Remus das Gefühl, Galle zu schlucken, es war so bitter, dass sich sein leerer Magen umdrehte und all die süße Substanz wieder nach oben gegen den Gaumen presste, die er bereits in sich hatte. Und im Mund verwandelte sie sich, wurde bitter, wurde unerträglich, widerwärtig, entsetzlich.

„Schluck es wieder runter", hörte er Severus. Remus versuchte es, aber der innere Widerstand war zu stark, er konnte nicht abschlucken. Und doch wurde der Trank mehr und mehr, seine Backen blähten sich auf, sein Magen revoltierte, ihm schossen Tränen in die Augen, Krämpfe schüttelten ihn. Etwas von der Flüssigkeit lief ihm schließlich in die Nase, und dort wandelte sich der Vanilleduft in den Geruch von Erbrochenem, und jetzt war es um Remus' letzte Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Er riss sich los.

Er versuchte, sich gegen die Arme, die ihn hielten, zu wehren, den Mund zu öffnen, entgegen des magischen Siegels, das Sirius darauf gelegt hatte.

„Willst du morgen zur Bestie werden, Lupin?" schrie Snape ihn an, als er ihn nicht mehr festhalten konnte.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, blickte hilfesuchend von Sirius zu Marina, während seine Knie wieder nachgaben, er konnte das alles über die Nase loswerden, vielleicht, wenn er nur fest genug presste, und sein Magen tat genau das.

Marinas Gesicht vor seinem, eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Mitleid, und dann: „_Petrificus_ _totalus_!"

Er wurde steif, sie fing ihn auf, bevor er auf das Gesicht fallen konnte, überreichte ihn zusammen mit Sirius an Snape, und der Tränkemeister begann: „_Legilimens_."

Remus sah wieder Bilder an seinem inneren Augen vorbei rauschen: Die Große Halle von Hogwarts tauchte auf, und Remus fühlte sich aufgeregt, es war Weihnachten, und am Baum brannten Kerzen. Dumbledore kam herein, jünger als Remus sich erinnerte, kardinalroter Umhang, auf dem Kopf eine alberne rote Mütze. Er hatte einen Sack dabei und verteilte Geschenke. ‚Moment', dachte Remus, ‚ich war niemals an Weihnachten in Hogwarts!' Während die Übelkeit durch seinen Körper raste, während sein Zwerchfell versuchte, ihn zum Explodieren zu bringen, während Krämpfe ihn schüttelten und der ekelhafte Geruch ihn fast wahnsinnig machte, begriff er doch, dass es nicht seine Erinnerungen waren, die er sah. Er sah sich selbst, mit James und Sirius auf einer Bank am großen See, es war Sommer, und sie mussten dreizehn sein, oder vierzehn. Sirius machte einen Witz, James lachte. Das Bild verschwamm, es wurde dunkler. Das war der Tränkekeller: Über einen der Kessel beugte sich ein Mädchen mit langem roten Haar, und als sie ihn hörte, drehte sie sich um und lächelte. Das war Lily Evans. Remus zuckte zusammen, ein Schwall des Tranks lief ihm aus der Nase. Er zwang sich mit unmenschlicher Anstrengung, zu schlucken. Unterricht, Verwandlung, vor ihm stand Minerva McGonagall, großgewachsen, schlank, mit rabenschwarzem Haar. So hatten sie sie als Kinder erlebt. Er kämpfte mit diesem vertrackten Verwandlungszauber. Endlich verschwand der Rattenschwanz von dem Kelch, und ein glatter, schlichter Silberglanz erschien.

‚Sehr schön, Mr. Snape, fünf Punkte für Slytherin.' Remus würgte, er zwang sich ruhiger zu atmen, Galle lief ihm die Speiseröhre hinauf, doch er schluckte. Hogwarts, wieder die große Halle, Musik erklang. Remus tanzte, aber das pummelige Mädchen vor ihm interessierte ihn nicht. Dafür beobachtete er ein anderes Mädchen, obwohl sie in den Armen eines fahlen blonden Fremden dahin schwebte. Remus erkannte Lucius und auch die schöne Blonde, Narcissa Black. Er kämpfte immer noch heftig gegen den Drang, einfach alles durch die Nase nach draußen zu pusten, Geruch und bittere Galle wurden übermächtig, er krallte sich verzweifelt in die Schulter der Person ihm gegenüber. Eine Stadt erschien, umflossen von Lavendelfeldern, und die Türme der altehrwürdigen Universität zu Padua streckten sich in den blassblauen Sommerhimmel. Mit anderen Studenten saß er in dem treppenförmig angeordneten Hörsaal, erwartungsvolles Gemurmel und Stille, als die Tür magisch aufschwang und eine Hexe mit blonder Windstoßfrisur, nur wenig älter als er, in den Raum rauschte.

Remus erkannte Inger sofort, auch wenn dies hier ein fünfzehn Jahre jüngeres Abbild war. Ihr Gesicht, zu herb, um schön zu sein, ihr Körper zu kräftig, doch auf ihrem nackten Arm lebten die Runen und Linien, und er konnte den Blick nicht davon lösen.

„Daemoni et chronophagi..." begann sie ihren Vortrag in Latein, wie an den höheren magischen Fakultäten üblich, und ihre raue Stimme erzeugte eine angenehme Gänsehaut.

„Verdammt, Lupin, schluck jetzt!" hörte er den Tränkemeister von fern, und Remus gehorchte, obwohl sich alles in ihm sträubte, weil jemand ihm die Nase brutal zuhielt, und weil er mehr sehen wollten, mehr spüren. Er lag hinter Inger, die Wange an ihrer Schulter, jetzt waren es offenbar seine, Remus' eigene Erinnerung, die Severus ihm zeigte. Sein Finger strich sanft über ihre Haut, und die seltsamen Muster schwammen zu Runen, er las ‚Macht' und ‚Weisheit', und vor seinen Augen entstand ein schroffes Gebirge, und von einem Horst hoch über den Wolken erhob sich ein Rabe und stürzte sich triumphierend krächzend in den Aufwind.

„Moment mal", keuchte Remus, „_das_ waren nicht meine Erinnerungen!"

„Nein", erwiderte der Tränkemeister kühl. „Es waren die meinen."

„Willkommen zurück daheim", hörte er Sirius sagen. Sein Freund war schweißüberströmt, aber er sah zufrieden aus.

„Mein Mund." Remus tastete nach seinen Lippen, sie waren trocken, aber nicht mehr verschlossen. Ein bitterer Nachgeschmack lag auf seiner Zunge, doch die Übelkeit, die Magenkrämpfe, der abstoßende Geruch, das war vorbei.

Severus schlüpfte aus seiner Robe und ließ selbige mit spitzen Fingern auf den Boden gleiten. „Ich erwarte sie gereinigt zurück."

Es knallte, und Kreacher erschien. „Master Snapes Robe?" fragte er, buckelte vor Marina Bertucci und verschwand mit dem verschmutzten Kleidungsstück durch die Tür.

„Das nächste Mal, Lupin, lassen wir dich verrecken", verkündete Severus glatt, und Remus konnte auch ihm die Anstrengung der letzten Minuten ansehen.

„Der Wolfsbann steht unten, es liegt ein sich selbst erneuernder _Energete_ drauf", sagte Sirius. „Erbrich den Trank, Moony, und du bekommst meine Erinnerungen an Askaban gratis zu einer Nacht im Verbotenen Wald. Komm, Marina, wir gehen in die warme Dusche."

Sirius war offenbar richtig sauer auf ihn, jetzt, wo klar war, dass er über den Berg war.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus fühlte sich völlig zerschlagen. Seine Robe klebte ihm schweißnass am Körper, und das Zimmer roch abartig. Er hatte sich bei den anderen bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Seine verbrannten Finger und Handgelenke schmerzten erheblich, und er wusste, kein Trank, kein schmerzlindernder Zauber würde Wunden, die er sich mit Silber beigebracht hatte, schneller heilen oder auch nur weniger quälend werden lassen. Er war selbst daran schuld.

Er duschte rasch und zog sich frische Sachen an, dann stieg er die Treppe hinunter. Der Wolfsbann simmerte auf dem Herd vor sich hin, anscheinend hatte Sirius sich nicht nur auf den _Energete_ verlassen wollen, und Remus setzte sich an den Tisch, den Zinnbecher in der Hand, und starrte auf das Herdfeuer.

„_Accio_, Wolfsbann." Der Kessel gehorchte nicht.

‚Vermutlich bin ich zu fertig', dachte Remus und holte den Trank vom Herd, goss ihn in den Becher und roch daran.

„Übelkeit erregend, faulig-säuerlich, wie immer. Du bist ein Glückspilz, Remus Lupin." Sein eigenes, unbeteiligtes Abbild starrte ihm aus dem ‚Propheten', der neben der Küchenbank lag, entgegen. „Prost", sagte er zu dem Bild und trank.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Buon giorno, meine Lieben! Zwischen auspacken und einpacken bleibt noch Zeit, ein Update zu machen. Wegen des schlechten Wetters heute Nacht (vorausgesagt), wird es nichts mit dem Campen, und nach einer Tour über vier Wehre mit entsprechenden Durchfahrten hilft nur heiß duschen und hoffen, dass es morgen besser wird. Hexe müßte man sein - Wetterhexe.  
_

_Danke für die Reviews! Ich habe mich, glaube ich, bei allen persönlich bedankt – die Anzahl war ja überschaubar ;-) Eigentlich hatte ich beschlossen, erst ab vier Reviews wieder etwas Neues hochzuladen, aber da ich weiß, wie sehr Reditus Mortis auf auf das Update wartet, und da es ohnehin fertig war - bitte schön.  
_

_Danke an TheVirginian fürs Betalesen! _

_Und jetzt für alle ein großes Glas von dem virtuellen Gin, den ich bei Rune gewonnen habe (die Flasche stellte sich als selbstnachfüllend heraus, sehr praktisch, vielen Dank!), dann seid Ihr bereit für diesen Höllenritt.  
Düsteres Vergnügen…_

* * *

**Musicus: **

"**A WINDOW TO THE PAST" und "Finale" aus dem Soundtrack zu "Prisoner Of Azkaban"**

* * *

**9. Die graue Festung**

„Oh Merlin, wie grässlich! Mistress wird Haschée machen aus dem armen Kreacher, und sie wird seine Ohren in der Ofenklappe klemmen, oh, Kreacher wird glücklich sein, aber solche Schmerzen! Fieser Halbmensch, böses, garstiges Monster, wach auf! Verpestet die ganze Küche!"

Kreacher zerrte an Remus' Ärmel.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte dieser den Hauselfen und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Leg dich nicht mit mir an!" schrie er.

Kreacher riss die Augen auf, in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Bewunderung.

„Kreacher wird Master Lupins Zimmer richten", knirschte der Hauself und disapparierte.

Remus starrte missmutig durch das kleine Fenster. Draußen wurde es bereits hell, er musste in der Küche eingeschlafen sein. Sein Rücken schmerzte, aber das war kein Vergleich zu seinem Handgelenk und seinen Fingern. Sein Kopf dröhnte, die Augen brannten – Vollmond.  
Vierundzwanzig Stunden Wahnsinn und Schmerzen, und das auf einen Tag voller Demütigungen und Elend - er hasste sein Leben.

Im Flur draußen knisterte das Feuer, es prasselte, dann kamen schwere Schritte auf die Tür zu.

„Morgen, Remus."  
Kingsley stand in der Tür.

Remus rang sich ein Geräusch ab, das man bei wohlwollender Betrachtung als Begrüßung verstehen konnte.

„Mond, was?" sagte Kingsley mit mitleidigem Blick.

Oh, wie Remus diesen Blick hasst! Dennoch nickte er.

„Ab morgen geht es bergauf", versuchte Kingsley ihn aufzumuntern.

„Hm", machte Remus nur.

Der Kamin in der Halle fauchte wieder. Was war das hier? Ein verdammter Verschiebebahnhof?  
Wieder Schritte, dann das entsetzliche Quietschen der Küchentür.  
Konnte Sirius die nicht _einmal_ ölen?

„Was wollt ihr denn nur alle?" knurrte Remus laut und kratzte sich hemmungslos unter der Robe. Juckreiz, auch so ein Fluch der Lykantrophie. Die Haut bereitete sich darauf vor, hunderttausende von Grannen und feinen Unterwollehärchen hervor sprießen zu lassen.

„Hallo, Mr. Shacklebolt. Guten Morgen, Remus", sagte eine Stimme; rauchig klang sie, weich und freundlich.

Er hob den Kopf.

Inger stand in der Tür, die blauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet, voller…Neugier? Sorge? Oder gar Mitleid? Er hasste diese Blicke so sehr.

‚Ganz schlechtes Timing', dachte er.

„Scheiße!" sagte er laut.

Inger lachte leise, dann betrat sie die Küche. Sie brachte einen Duft mit sich…vertraut, dennoch anregend. Ohne Remus' abgerissene Gestalt zu bemängeln, setzte sie sich neben ihn und begann mit Kingsley zu plaudern.

Remus hob den Kopf, blähte die Nasenflügel und sog ihren Geruch ein. Weihrauch, Kerzen,… - sie muss gearbeitet haben, dachte er, obwohl er nur diffuse Vorstellungen von der Arbeit einer Wächterin hatte, in der Bannkreise aus Kerzen und Pentagramme eine tragende Rolle spielten. Er vergrub das Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Inger", murmelte er. „Du riechst gut, lass uns nach oben gehen." Besitzergreifend legte er eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und begann, sie von der Bank zu drücken. Ihm war schwindlig, aber oben in seinem Zimmer könnte er mit ihr...

„Remus, hör um Merlins Willen auf, die Frau anzumachen!" rief Kingsley schockiert.  
„Entschuldigung, Miss Pettersson, Remus Lupin tut solche Dingen sonst nicht, nur heute..."

Mit einem Satz hatte sich Remus über den Tisch geworfen und Kingsley am Kragen gepackt.Doch das machte man nicht mit einem der besten Auroren Englands: Der Schocker, mit dem Kingsley Remus dort gegen die Wand prallen ließ, wo Minuten zuvor noch der unglückliche Hauself aufgekommen war, betäubte ihn zwar nicht, aber der Aufprall war dennoch sehr schmerzhaft.  
Remus' Hand glitt zu seinem Stab, doch Kingsley hatte den seinen bereits wieder erhoben.

„Es reicht, Remus!" donnerte er.  
Er riss die Tür auf.  
„Sirius!!!" Die Stimme des Aurors schallte laut durch das Treppenhaus.

Nur Sekunden später apparierte der Gesuchte, seine Jeans noch zuknöpfend.

„Was?"

„Dein Freund. Lunarer Irrsinn gekoppelt mit canider Aggressivität. Er hat die arme Miss Pettersson belästigt und mich angegriffen. Snape soll ihm was zum Betäuben geben."

Sirius tauschte einen Blick mit Inger.

„Ich kümmere mich um alles hier, Kings", sagte er freundlich und erstaunlich ruhig für einen Mann seines Temperaments. „Willst du noch einen Kaffee?"

„Nein, ich muss wieder los. Und wollte nur mal reinschauen, nach dem rechten sehen. Hatten Sie hier etwas für den Wächterkreis zu tun, Miss Pettersson?" fragte er interessiert.

„Nein. Ich bin mit Miss Bertucci verabredet, sie war meine Studentin in Padua, und wir wollten ein gemütliches Frauen-Frühstück abhalten. Das war allerdings, bevor ich wusste, dass hier ein Lykantropher die Küche unsicher macht. Ich habe den Mondkalender ganz vergessen."

„Am besten gehen Sie mit Miss Bertucci aus und lassen Sirius mit dem Werwolf allein. Er kennt sich da aus. Jammerschade um Lupin, er ist so ein gescheiter Kopf; der hätte es weit bringen können."

Inger begleitete Kingsley zum Kamin. „Haben Sie einen Tipp fürs Frühstück?"

„Oh, ja", erwiderte der Auror. „Bei „Latimer's" in der Winkelgasse bekommen Sie das beste Frühstück Londons, mit Sekt und frischer Nierenpastete. Meine Frau schwört drauf!"

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Shacklebolt, das klingt fantastisch", sagte Inger höflich.

„Kingsley", bot er ihr generös an.

„Inger", erwiderte sie, und Remus konnte ihr Lächeln hören. Er knurrte leise.  
Das Geräusch der prasselnden Flammen erwachte und ebbte wieder ab.  
Ingers Schritte kehrten zurück.

„Marina hat gar nichts von ihrer Verabredung mit Ihnen gesagt", stellte Sirius fest und sah sie fragend an.

„Die existiert auch nicht", erwiderte Inger. „Ich bin wegen Remus hier, aber das muss ich dem Auroren ja nicht unter die Nase reiben."

„Kings ist im Orden", entgegnete Sirius. „Aber das wissen Sie ja. Ihre Kollegin hat ihn ja ordentlich rangenommen. Ein Unverzeihlicher!"

„Ich mag die Methoden von Adriana auch nicht, aber es gibt nicht mal eine offizielle Untersuchung. Wir Wächter sind der Justiz nicht unterstellt."

„Ihr dürft alles?" fragte Sirius verblüfft.

„Alles, außer AK, und den _Imperius_ nur in Notsituationen. Die Auslegung dieses unbestimmten Begriffs ist allerdings in unser Ermessen gestellt."

„Also doch fast alles", stellte Sirius fest. „Wer kontrolliert euch?"

„Der Wächterrat, ein multinationales Gremium mit Sitz in Brüssel. Jede der beteiligten Nationen entsendet einen Botschafter in diesen Rat. Großbritannien hat nur beobachtenden Status, da keine eigenen Wächter; das Ministerium muss jedoch durch einen vor fünfhundert Jahren unterzeichneten Vertrag unsere Arbeit dulden und unterstützen. Sie haben recht, Sirius, wird dürfen fast alles."

Zufrieden nickte der Gryffindor. „Hat Moony...Remus Kings wirklich angegriffen?"

Inger blickte zu Remus, der jeden ihrer Schritte aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Hab' ich nicht", protestierte Remus heiser und kam nun langsam vom Boden hoch. Jede Faser in seinem Körper tat ihm weh von den Nachwirkungen des Schockers. Kingsley hatte mit voller Kraft zugeschlagen. „Er hat sich nur eingemischt in Rudel... in Angelegenheiten, die ihn nichts angehen."  
Mühsam hielt er sich am Tisch fest.  
„Was willst du hier?" wandte er sich plötzlich mit unverhohlener Feindseligkeit an Inger.  
„Musst du deine Neugier befriedigen, oder brauchst du was Härteres?"

„Scheiße, Moony, halt die Klappe", sagte Sirius.  
„Er meint das nicht so", wandte er sich eilig an Inger.

„Ich meine das genau so!" beharrte Remus. „Was willst du, akademische Studien betreiben? Machst du auch Fotos, die du dann in deinem Seminar zeigen kannst? Oder erzählst du Snape von deinen lykanen Erfahrungen? Hoffentlich habt ihr was zu lachen!"

„Um Merlins Willen, hör auf, Moony", flehte Sirius, der nicht zusehen wollte, wie Remus die erste wirklich nette Frau seit Äonen vergraulte, die ein wie auch immer geartetes Interesse an ihm zu haben schien. „Du wirst morgen jedes einzelne Wort bereuen."

„Werde ich nicht!" rief Remus. „Sie schläft mit Snape!"

Mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit stand er auf einmal vor Inger, drückte sie an die Wand und presste sein Gesicht an ihren Hals.  
„Wetten, ich kann es riechen?" knurrte er.

Sirius hob seinen Stab, um eine weitere Eskalation zu verhindern, aber bevor er etwas tun konnte, hatte Inger den ihren gezogen.  
Remus brach ansatzlos zusammen, und sie fing ihn auf, bevor er mit dem Kopf auf den Boden schlagen konnte. Ohne ein Wort levitierte sie ihn auf die lange Eckbank und schob ihm ein Kissen unter den Kopf, das sie mit einer Stabbewegung beschwor.

„Tut mir Leid, Remus, aber ich lasse mich nicht gegen eine Wand drücken, von keinem Mann, nicht einmal von einem so klassisch aggressiven Werwolf wie dir."

„Was war das denn?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Bloß ein Wackelpudding-Fluch, der Remus die Beine weggezogen hat. Wird bei ihm nicht lange halten."

„Sie hätten ihn auch mit einem Schocker an die Wand hauen können, wie Kingsley", sagte Sirius und lächelte jetzt zum ersten Mal an diesem späten Vormittag.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich mag ihn." Sie erwiderte Sirius' Lächeln.

„Er war echt widerlich eben. Entschuldigung."

„Sie brauchen sich wirklich nicht für Ihren Freund zu entschuldigen, Sirius. Lykantrophie macht das nun mal mit Menschen. Wer würde ein masernkrankes Kind tadeln, weil es sich kratzt?"

Sie hob die Hand, auf ihrem Handrücken erschien eine Rune, und sie presste die Hand gegen Remus' bloßen Unterarm. Er spürte, wie ein warmes Gefühl von seinem Arm aus durch seinen Körper lief, und die Schmerzen, die der harte Aufprall auf die Wand erzeugt hatte, verebbten. Unwillkürlich griff Remus nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich kann dir leider nur die Schmerzen nehmen, die nicht von der bevorstehenden Wandlung herrühren", sagte sie bedauernd. „Und ich kann nicht bleiben, um ‚akademische Beobachtungen' anzustellen und diese dann mit Severus zu teilen, weil ich jetzt arbeiten muss." Ein ironisches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, doch ihre Augen waren ernst.  
Sie wandte sich an Sirius.  
„Ihr habt ja den ‚Propheten' von gestern dort liegen..."

„Sie wissen ja, dass Remus es nicht war", sagte Sirius.

Sie nickte. „Außerdem gab es einen neuen Mord heute Nacht. Diesmal ist es wieder der eigentlich Killer, von dem Toten sind nur Hautfetzen übrig und ein paar Kleider.

„Kein Werwolf", sagte Remus rau und kam jetzt stöhnend wieder zum Sitzen. Die Wirkung von Ingers Fluch war schnell verflogen.

„Nein", bestätigte Inger. „Zumindest kein gewandelter. Und auch kein Dämon. Es gab keinerlei Aktivitäten letzte Nacht. Nicht mal das kleinste Pixie ist beschworen worden. Der Mörder ist ein Zauberer – oder ein Hauself."

**oooOOOooo**

„Kreacher!" entfuhr es Remus.

Mit einem Plopp erschien der Hauself in der Küche.  
„Master Lupin?" fragte er, und seine Augen lauerten listig auf Sirius' Reaktion.

Doch Sirius lachte nur. „_Master_ Lupin? Was hast du gemacht, Moony, ihn getreten? Das ist doch lächerlich, ich bin Kreachers Herr, und ich würde ihm nie sinnlose Morde befehlen."

„Du bist nicht der einzige, auf den Kreacher hört", sagte Remus und fixierte den Hauselfen wie ein Stück Beute.

„Hey, hey, mach mir keinen Werelfen aus ihm", flachste Sirius. „Jetzt komm, Moony, Kreacher gehorcht nur mir und Marina."

„Eben."

Sirius' Lachen erstarb schlagartig.

„Danke den Göttern, dass heute Vollmond ist und du nicht Herr deiner Sinne oder Worte bist", knurrte er, lief mit langen Schritten zur Tür hinaus und knallte selbige mit zorniger Wucht hinter sich zu.

Remus zuckte zusammen, der laute Knall schmerzte in seinen empfindlichen Ohren.

„Pads!" rief er dem Freund hinterher und versuchte, auf die Füße zu kommen. „Paddy!"

„Wie es scheint, hat _Master_ Lupin ein Problem", schnarrte Kreacher und rieb sich feixend die dünnen, grauen Hände.

Remus nahm etwas wie mentalen Anlauf und sprang. Er würde dieses kleine Monster mit seinen Händen erwürgen, oder noch besser mit den Zähnen sein Genick packen und ihn schütteln, bis er das Brechen spüren, hören könnte...

Der Schmerz in seinem Knie, als er auf den Boden prallte, war grell und überdeckte die kochende Wut, als seine Hände ins Leere griffen.  
Er knurrte und stöhnte, und dann waren dort Hände, die ihn hielten, sachte, aber fest, und Inger war neben ihm, warm und mit diesem Geruch nach etwas Sakralem, und die Wut verrann ihm zwischen den Fingern, obschon er sie festhalten wollte, und Remus fühlte, wie der Wolf sich noch einmal zurückzog und sammelte vor dem Mond, und ihn allein mit der Niederlage und der Lächerlichkeit preis gegeben hier auf dem Küchenboden zurück ließ.

„Bitte lach mich nicht aus", bat er. „Ich weiß, dass ich einen Hauselfen nicht mit den Händen fangen kann."

„Er hat dich ausgetrickst. Das war gemein und ziemlich clever", tröstete Inger.

„Ich hasse das, was dieser verdammte Fluch aus mir macht", brach es aus Remus hervor und er schlang stöhnend die Arme um seine Schultern, wie um sich selbst zu schützen.

Inger hockte sich neben ihm auf den Fußboden, und rückte, was gar nicht so einfach war, noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran. Sie zog ihn an sich, in Remus' Hals bildete sich ein veritabler Kloß. Warum lachte sie nicht? Warum ließ sie ihn nicht einfach hier sitzen, wie jede andere es getan hätte?

„Hast du einen krankhaften Hang zu Freaks?" fragte er, und es klang harscher, als er es wollte, aber er musste an den Raben auf ihrer Haut denken.

Sie lachte leise und rau, und dann klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Nein, Remus, ganz sicher nicht", antwortete sie und stand auf. „Ich sehe mir nur gerne die Menschen hinter den Masken an."

Sie reichte ihm eine Hand, und er ließ sich hochziehen. Sein Knie brannte wie Feuer.

„Musst du gehen?" fragte er und bemühte sich, nicht kläglich zu klingen. Tatsächlich kämpfte er mit ein paar verdammten Tränen, weil ihn irgendetwas an ihrem Wesen tief drinnen berührte, er jedoch gelernt hatte, nicht zu begehren, was er ohnehin nicht haben konnte.

Und es prägte sich ein, wenn man wie Remus Lupin auf die harte Tour gelernt hatte.

„Das muss ich. Ein Wächterkreis besteht nun einmal aus vier Elementen. Dein Freund Sirius wird zurückkommen?"

Remus nickte. Sirius würde wie immer an seiner Seite sein, wenn es darauf ankam.

Inger stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Ihre Berührung ihrer Lippen war zart wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel, und dann blieb sie vor ihm stehen und sah ihn an, mit beinahe versonnenem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Vielleicht war der schlafende Wolf nah genug unter der Oberfläche, vielleicht entschied Remus aber auch allein, seine idiotische Angst zu überwinden, als er sie in seine Arme zog und küsste, bis ihnen beiden die Luft ausging.

**oooOOOooo**

„Snivellus ist spät dran", sagte Sirius und schaute besorgt nach der Uhr.

„Er wird kommen", murmelte Remus, den Kopf auf den Unterarmen liegend. Er hatte sich bereits in seinen uralten braunen Umgang gehüllt, der mehr von Magie als von Fäden zusammen gehalten wurde. Auf dem Küchenboden lag die zerschlissene Decke, die Sirius noch einmal mit einem Muggelflohpulver eingestäubt hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe letztens ein paar Flöhe mit nachhause gebracht", sagte er entschuldigend.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen heute morgen", sagte Remus dumpf.

„Vergiss es, Moony. Du warst so scheiße, aber vergiss es." Sirius klang immer noch sauer.

„Severus kommt. Ich hör den Kamin."

Tatsächlich hatte der Kamin begonnen, aufzuflackern, doch es war nicht die schmale Gestalt des Tränkemeister, sondern Kingsley Shacklebolt, der mit großen Schritten eilig aus dem Feuer trat.

„Kings, was ist los?" fragte Sirius alarmiert.

„Snape ist weg, aus dem Haus der Wächter gekidnappt", antwortete Kingsley.

„Nein!" Erschrecken in Sirius' Gesicht, maßloses Entsetzen bei Remus.

„Was machte er dort?" fragte Marina, die eben die Treppe hinunter eilte.

„Wohnen, nachdem Dumbledore ihn aus Hogwarts verwiesen hat, vermute ich", sagte Kingsley. „Wir haben Blut gefunden, aber nicht viel, und Spuren eines Einbruchs mittels dunkler Magie. Ich habe es selbst gesehen."

„Hat er dort den Wolfsbann gebraut?" fragte Sirius.

„Was?" sagte Kingsley verwirrt.

„Hast du aus dem Kessel, der dort stand, den Banntrank abgefüllt und mitgebracht?" Sirius' Stimme war eindringlicher, aber auch hektischer geworden.

„Nein, ich dachte nicht... aber da stand ein Kessel. Roch ekelhaft, sauer und faulig."

„Kannst du in zehn Minuten mit dem Zeug wieder hier sein?" Sirius schüttelte den großen Auror an der Schulter.

„Oh Mann", sagte dieser und sein dunkles Gesicht wurde sichtbar bleicher. „Es gibt eine Apparitionssperre, man floot, appariert und muss ein Stück laufen. One-way ist kein Problem, aber hin und zurück...zwanzig Minuten."

„Zu knapp", sagte Remus und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihnen. „Ich gehe mit dir, Kings. Flooen, und du bei-apparierst mich, ich kann nicht mehr zaubern so kurz vor Mondaufgang. Nach der Wandlung bring mich einfach hierher zurück. Das sollte kein Problem sein, Severus mischt etwas Betäubendes in den Wolfsbann für die Vollmondnacht, das hilft mir, ruhig zu bleiben."

„Okay, Remus, das kriegen wir hin", bestätigte Kingsley entschlossen. „Wir flooen zu mir und apparieren von dort."

Er warf Floopulver aus seiner Tasche in das Feuer, sprach den Namen seines Hauses aus und verschwand.

Remus folgte ihm. „Safari Lounge", sagte er deutlich, und dann begann er sich im Feuer zu drehen.

**oooOOOooo**

Als er anhielt und der Kamin bei Shacklebolts ihn ausspuckte, spürte er den Zug des Mondes zum ersten Mal richtig an diesem Abend. Ihm blieben noch etwa fünfzehn Minuten.

„Identifiziere dich", forderte Kingsley ihn auf.

„Ich bin Remus John Lupin, Werwolf, und ich habe deinen Kinder Mary, Laurin und Joanne die ersten Schokoladenhasen ihres Lebens geschenkt. Kingsley, was soll das?"

Plötzlich war der Raum in gleißendes Licht getaucht, und Remus starrte in die grimmigen Gesichter von mindestens zehn Auroren. Kingsley stand mit abwesendem Blick an der Seite und lächelte vor sich hin.

„Zauberstab fallen lassen, Lupin", rief Dawlish barsch.

Remus blickte sich um, eine große, dunkelhaarige Aurorin hatte einen Revolver auf ihn gerichtet. Er wusste, welche Sorte Munition in dem Lauf steckte. Er warf seinen Stab zu Boden und sah Kingsley an.

„Warum verrätst du mich?" fragte er, maßlos enttäuscht. „Wir waren immer Freunde."

Magische Fesseln schlangen sich um Remus' Körper.

„Kann ich den _Imperius_ bei Shacklebolt jetzt aufheben, Dawlish?" fragte ein junger Auror.

„Nein, warte, bis wir dieses Monster nach Askaban verfrachtet haben", entgegnete der Befragte und wies dabei auf Remus.

„Steht die Direktankopplung vom Kamin zum Feuerplatz von Askaban?"

„Zwei Minuten noch", sagte der Transportmagier.

„Gut, dann machen wir den Formalkram. Weasley?"

„Ja, Sir." Arthurs dritter Sohn trat vor, und Remus erkannte ihn jetzt erst.

„Percy", sagte er flehend. „Es ist Vollmond. Ich brauche den Wolfsbann."

„Schnauze halten, Vieh!" böllerte Dawlish.

„Remus John Lupin, Werwolf", begann Percy mit dünner Stimme, „Sie sind verhaftet wegen Verstoßes gegen den Lykantrophen-Erlass vom 27. Juli, verkündet im ‚Tagespropheten', unterzeichnet von seiner Exzellenz, dem Minister für Zauberei höchstpersönlich. Sie haben sich nicht erlasskonform beim Büro zur Aufsicht und Führung magischer Geschöpfte gemeldet, um sich in ein sicheres und für Ihre Spezies angemessenes Lager überführen zu lassen. Außerdem stehen Sie unter dem Verdacht, mehrere Muggel brutal ermordet zu haben, unter Umständen zusammen mit anderen Werwölfen, aber das wird eine Untersuchung ergeben. Sie werden jetzt nach Askaban gebracht, wo wir Sie ausbruchssicher unterbringen, so dass Sie der Zaubererschaft und auch anderen kein Leid mehr zufügen können und keine Bedrohung oder Gefahr mehr darstellen. Sollten Sie sich wehren oder versuchen zu fliehen, sind Sie zum Abschuss freigegeben, und wir werden von dieser Möglichkeit Gebrauch machen."

„Ich will einen Advocatus", verlangte Remus.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Werwolf", sagte Dawlish.

„Der Floo ist angeschlossen", unterbrach sie der Transportmagier.

„Dann geht's los".

Dawlish warf ein schwarzes Pulver in den Kamin, rief „_Askaban_" und stieß Remus hinein.

Er fiel nach vorne, weil der Schwung des Strudels so stark war, und da er sich nicht abfangen konnte, prallte er hart auf die gefrorene Erde. In Askaban herrschte ewiger Winter, und die Kälte drang Remus sofort unter die fadenscheinige Robe, und ihr folgte eine zweite Art von Kälte, grimmiger und fremdartig, und Remus blickte auf und sah die Dementoren.  
Grobe Hände packten ihn und zogen ihn hoch.  
Ein grobschlächtiger Wachzauberer riss ihm den Kopf herum und leuchtete ihm mit dem Stab ins Gesicht.

„Ist das der Werwolf?" fragte er Dawlish, der gerade aus dem Feuer stieg, einen dicken Mantel über seiner Uniform.

„Ja, und er transformiert gleich, noch zehn Minuten."

„Nay, so viele dicke Wolken hier, der Mond kommt kaum durch. Die verwandeln sich hier alle etwas später, aber wir bringen ihn trotzdem schon mal in die Zelle."

Er zerrte an Remus' Arm.

„Nein, nein", sagte Dawlish, und seine Stimme hatte etwas Tückisches an sich. „Für den hier gibt es einen Code 7 Punkt 743."

„Oh", staunte der Wachmann und sah erst lauernd zu Remus und dann zu seinem Kollegen. „Das klingt nach Spaß. Welcher andere Gefangene ist dafür bestimmt?"

„Völlig egal", erwiderte Dawlish. „Kein Todesser, irgendein kleiner Fisch, der demnächst hier heraus käme. Aber nehmt einen mit Familie."

„Familie?" fragte der zweite Wachmann erstaunt. „Das könnte aber Ärger bedeuten."

„Anweisung von oben", sagte Dawlish Schulter zuckend. „Ich geh' dann mal den Papierkram machen. Gute Nacht, Werwolf."

Er lachte schallend, zog seinen Stab und verscheuchte einen Dementor, der ihm im Weg herum lungerte, mit einem gestaltlosen Patronus.

„Na, dann komm mal mit, Bürschchen", ließ sich der erste der beiden Wachzauberer vernehmen und zerrte Remus neben sich her.

Remus sah sich um: Er spürte den Mond, aber der Sog wirkte seltsam fern. Sie waren in einer Bühne in einer riesigen Flammensäule erschienen, die jetzt in kaltem Weiß flackerte. Der Innenhof, in dem sie sich befanden, war seltsam felsig – als wäre er nicht von Menschenhand erschaffen, sondern aus dem Meer gewachsen, dessen Brandung er gegen die Klippen in einer Tiefe von mindestens dreihundert Fuß dröhnen hörte. Felsen ragten wie riesige Burgzinnen um sie herum auf, sie hatten bizarre Formen, die an Trolle oder Drachenköpfe erinnerten. Ein Nebel, bestehend aus den Ausdünstungen der Dementoren und salziger, kalter Gischt waberte über das Plateau, das feucht im Licht der wenigen Fackeln und der Feuersäule schimmerte.  
Remus konnte die Anwesenheit der Dementoren spüren, aber er sah nur etwa ein Duzend der riesigen, vermummten Gestalten an strategischen Stelle positioniert: An dem düsteren Eingängen zu den tieferen Stockwerken, die wie die Augenhöhlen eines Totenschädels rechts und links unterhalb einer besondern bizarren Zinne, welche die Form eines schreienden Gesichts hatte, hinabführten.  
Dort unten irgendwo hatten sie Sirius gefangen gehalten, zwölf lange, hoffnungslose, entsetzliche Jahre. Remus wusste sofort, dass er nicht einmal zwölf Monate überleben würde in diesen Mauern.  
Seine nackten Füße stießen an den schroffen, eisigen Fels, auf dem schlecht zu gehen war, und die Haut platzte auf, er spürte sein Blut warm über den Fußrücken laufen.

Sollte er sich wehren? Wenn er dem Wolf Raum gab, könnte er vielleicht den Mann neben sich entwaffnen, und mit einem Zauberstab... aber zwölf Dementoren waren für sich schon verdammt viele, und sie würden sehr schnell Verstärkung bekommen. Sein Wolfspatronus war kein besonders mächtiger Schutz. Man konnte weder von der Insel apparieren, noch würde er die Feuersäule nutzen können, und wie Sirius zu schwimmen...er würde ertrinken oder im kalten Wasser erfrieren.  
Doch machte ein Versuch überhaupt einen Sinn? Er war zwar des Mordes verdächtig, und natürlich konnte man ihm vorwerfen, dass er entgegen des Werwolfserlasses gehandelt hatte, aber ohne Gerichtsverhandlung würde man ihn nicht ewig hier festhalten können, nicht mit Dumbledore auf seiner Seite, der wusste, dass er unschuldig war. Aber falls er versuchte zu fliehen, war sein Leben verwirkt, das hatte Percy eindeutig klar gemacht.  
Percy – er war sein Lehrer gewesen, und der Junge hatte so gute Anlagen gehabt, fleißig und eifrig – vielleicht etwas zu ehrgeizig, aber zielstrebig. Remus, der Streber, hatte Percy, den Streber, immer irgendwie gemocht.

„Nicht da rein", kommandierte der Wachzauberer und zog Remus von den dunklen Augenhöhlen der Treppenabgänge fort.

Hoffnung keimte in Remus auf. Bedeutete der ‚Code 7 Punkt 743' und die Zusammenlegung mit einem Gefangenen, der bald entlassen wurde, dass er als Untersuchungshäftling anders untergebracht würde?

„Du kriegst was mit Freiluft", lachte der Wachzauberer, und er führte Remus zu einer Art Käfig. Dieser befand sich etwas erhöht auf einer Art Sockel, bestand aus vier gemauerten Säulen, in die schwere Eisengitterstäbe eingelassen waren. Von oben war die quadratische Kammer ebenfalls mit einem Gitter verschlossen. Der Wächter öffnete die Tür und schob Remus hinein.

„Da hinten hin!" wies er ihn an, und Remus sah ein paar silbern schimmernde Ketten, die begannen aufgeregt zu rasseln, als er näher kam.

„Das ist Silber", sagte er zu dem Wachmann. „Wenn Sie mich da dran hängen, bin ich in einer Stunde tot."

„Nay, Silber is' nur außen, innen ist Eisen." Er trat einen Schritt von Remus zurück. „Steck die Handgelenke rein."

„Nein", verweigerte Remus die Kooperation. Diese Dinger trieben ihm den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn, obwohl ihm die Zähne schon vor Kälte klapperten.

„Wie du willst", sagte der Zauberer und verließ mit breitem Grinsen den Käfig.

Er verschloss die Tür, streckte seinen Stab aus und rief: _„Prolongus! Securate!"_

Die Ketten schossen zu Remus hin, die Handfesseln weit geöffnet wie Schlangenmäuler, bissen sich förmlich in seine Handgelenke und rissen ihn zu Boden und mit sich zurück, als sie in ihre ursprüngliche Stellung zurück glitten.

„Hätt'ste auch ohne Schürfwunden haben können, Werwolf", kicherte der Mann böse, dann langte er in seine Tasche und zog einen großen Schokoladenriegel hervor.

In diesem Moment waren Schritte schwerer Stiefel zu vernehmen, und der zweite Wachzauberer kehrte mit einem weiteren Kollegen und einem alten, zittrigen Mann in Sträflingskleidung zurück.

„Ist meine Zeit hier vorbei?" fragte der Alte mit dünner Fistelstimme. Dabei sah er sich ängstlich nach den Dementoren um.

„Keine Sorge, Alterchen, nicht mal mehr eine Stunde", sagte der erste Wachmann betont freundlich. „Willste Schokolade? Hier." Er drückte dem Alten einen zerknitterten Riegel in die Hand.

Der Mann bedanke sich überschwänglich, als sie ihn zu dem Käfig führten, in dem Remus angekettet war.

Sie öffneten die Tür.

„Nein", rief Remus, als er sich endlich nicht mehr weigern konnte, das Ungeheuerliche zu begreifen, von dem er längst ahnte, wie es enden würde. „Oh, nein, nicht hier rein. Das könnt ihr nicht machen, das kann nicht euer Ernst sein!"

Remus wollte den Gefangenen warnen, aber ein _Silencio_ verschloss ihm den Mund.

Der Alte biss wohlig in den Riegel und ließ sich dankbar auf einen Schemel aus Metall sinken, den einer der Wärter heran brachte. Dann verschlossen sie die Tür und verschwanden.

Er schob das Papierchen zur Seite, betrachtete erfreut das letzte Stück, doch dann sah er Remus, und Mitleid regte sich in seinen wässrigen Augen.

„Möchten Sie auch ein Stück?" fragte er. „Ich habe eigentlich schon genug, und wir kommen ja auch gleich fort von hier."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, sein Gehirn war blank vor Verzweiflung.

„Sind Sie hier auch in Entlassungshaft?" fragte der alte Mann freundlich. „Heute ist mein letzter Tag hier, wie es scheint. Ich hatte vier Monate, magischer Taschendiebstahl. Wollte eine Kleinigkeit für meine Enkeltochter zum Geburtstag. Sie ist siebzehn, wissen Sie? Ein tolles Mädchen. Geht nach Hogwarts. Aber ich war so knapp bei Kasse. Kann es einfach nicht lassen, dann mal zuzulangen. Hihi. Mein Name ist übrigens Thievius Spinnet."

Remus blickte auf. Er wollte nicht fragen, aber der _Silencio_ schien abgeklungen und die Frage stolperte ihm aus dem Mund. „Alicia Spinnet, aus dem Quidditchteam von Gryffindor?"

„Ach, Sie kennen sie sogar?" rief der Alte erfreut aus. „Das ist aber schön. Wie war noch mal Ihr Name?"

„Sag's ihm, sonst tu ich es!" hörte Remus die Stimme von Dawlish, dem Auroren.

Er sah sich um. Dawlish stand auf einer Art Plattform, von der aus man aus sicherer Entfernung auf ihr Gefängnis hinunter sehen konnte, in der Hand etwas, das wie eine Tasse aussah.

‚Vermutlich mit heißer Schokolade', dachte Remus angewidert.

„Ich bin Remus Lupin, und ich wünschte mir sehr, wir hätten uns unter anderen Umständen getroffen", sagte Remus.

„Lupin, Lupin,...Moment mal, ja, meine Enkeltochter hat von Ihnen erzählt! Sie sind Lehrer in Hogwarts, oh Merlin, was bringt Sie denn hierher? Alicia war ganz begeistert von Ihrem Unterricht, Verteidigung, nicht war? Ach, ich bin ja so froh, Sie mal persönlich zu treffen."

Remus hätte den Alten am liebsten angeschrieen, er möge aufhören. Mit jedem freundlichen Satz, jedem Wort, wurde es unerträglicher, das Bewusstsein, dass er Spinnet, den Großvater einer seiner ehemaligen Schülerinnen, binnen kurzem umbringen, ihn zerfetzen würde. Sobald der Mond kam…

„Aber Sie sind nicht mehr an der Schule, nicht wahr? Hatten Sie Probleme wegen eines Hippogreifs, ach nein, dass war ja Mr. Hagrid. Lupin, Lupin, jetzt weiß ich's wieder, Sie sind ein Lykantroph. Na, da kann man nichts machen, ich versteh' ja die Aufregung der Leute nicht, in Zeiten von Wolfsbanntrank und Schutzzaubern."

Remus vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sein Kopf würde gleich explodieren, und er wusste, woher diese Schmerzen stammten.

Er hörte die Wächter und Dawlish lachen.

„Wo kommen denn die ganzen Dementoren auf einmal her?" fragte Spinnet.

Remus hob den Kopf. Tatsächlich kreisten jetzt an die hundert der schwarzen Seelensauger über ihnen, in einem sich formierenden Wirbel.

„Sie weinen ja, Mr. Lupin. Sie hätten die Schokolade nicht ablehnen sollen, wissen Sie?"

„Die sollen den Kreis nicht so eng ziehen, damit wir gute Blicke drauf haben. Umbrigde will die entscheidenden Szenen mit einem Denkarium vorführen", rief Dawlish. „Da dürfen keine Dementoren zu sehen sein."

Die Wächter schossen ein paar fahle, gestaltlose Patroni nach oben, und die Dementoren wichen zurück und gaben den Blick auf den Vollmond frei.

„_Relashio!_ Jemand löste Remus' Ketten.

„Schauen Sie mal, der Mond!" sagte Spinnet vergnügt. „Jetzt sieht man alles viel besser."

Remus sträubte sich nicht gegen die Verwandlung. Er stürzte vorwärts, niemals zuvor hatte er dem Wolf so bereitwillig die Freiheit gegeben. Es würde wenigstens schnell gehen, und Spinnet, dieser freundliche, kleine und etwas beschränkte Mann, würde es hoffentlich als letzter begreifen oder gar nicht.

Remus hörte einen verzweifelten Schrei, dann das Heulen der Bestie, als sie ihn übernahm. Es wurde dunkel in seinem Geist.

**oooOOOooo**

Es war eiskalt und feucht um ihn, als er erwachte. Er befand sich nicht mehr in dem offenen Käfig oben auf der Plattform, sondern in einer kleinen, düsteren Zelle, in deren Tür ein winziges Gitterfenster mattes Licht von einem mit wenigen Fackeln beleuchteten Gang hinein ließ.

Unter Schmerzen humpelte er zu dem hellen Quadrat, doch er wich zurück, als er den Dementor sah, der vor seiner Zelle Posten bezogen hatte. Besser zurück in die Dunkelheit. Es war schrecklich kalt, die Nässe kroch vom schlammigen Fußboden in seine Glieder und er versuchte, den dünnen Umhang enger um seine Schultern zu ziehen. Der Stoff riss, und Remus starrte angewidert und entsetzt auf den blutgetränkten Fetzen in seinen Händen. Die Erinnerung brach über ihn herein, und mit ihr die Erkenntnis, woher dieses Blut stammte. Er schrie, und der rasselnde Atem des Dementors näherte sich, das Ding schien nachsehen zu wollen, warum die dunkle Kreatur sich so aufregte, aber Remus bemerkte ihn nicht. Er hörte nicht auf zu schreien, bis er schließlich verstummte, weil er keine Stimme mehr besaß.

**oooOOOooo**

Tag und Nacht wechselten einander ab in dumpfer Agonie. Remus sah den Mond abnehmen, vom Himmel verschwinden und die Sichel sich drehen. Sie führten ihn jede Nacht an den Käfig, stießen ihn hinein und forderten ihn auf, zu fressen. In einer Ecke lagen ein paar menschliche Knochen, und das Fleisch vermoderte täglich mehr, das noch daran hing.

Er erhielt nichts anderes zu essen, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Mit etwas Glück wäre er verhungert, bevor der nächste Vollmond kam. Hoffentlich.

„Sparst du dir den Appetit für den nächsten Mond auf, Werwolf?" rief der Wächter, der am ersten Abend Dienst gehabt hatte, wann immer er ihn sah. „Dann gibt es neues Fressifressi für den Wolf!" Sein Gelächter hallte kalt von den Zinnen wieder.

Die Dementoren mieden Remus. Er vermutete, dass ihnen das abgrundtiefe Entsetzen, das er vor sich selbst empfand, nicht behagte. Er gestattete sich kaum einmal an Sirius zu denken, an Harry oder Minerva. Wenn er es dennoch tat und sich fragte, was seine Freunde wohl gerade taten, kam der rasselnde Atem näher, aber es genügte ein flüchtiger Gedanken an den letzten Vollmond, und der Seelensauger verschwand.

Etwa eine Woche vor dem nächsten Vollmond – es war eine bitterkalte Nacht, so wie jede andere in Askaban – unterhielten sich die Wachzauberer bereits darüber, wen man das nächste Mal zu ihm in den Käfig sperren würde.

„Vielleicht möchtest du eine Frau?" fragte ihn einer der Männer. „Sag' mal, können Werwölfe ihre Triebe steuern? Kannst du sie erst ficken, bevor du sie killst, oder steckst du deinen Schwanz dann erst in das noch warme Fleisch, nachdem du ihr die Halsschlagader aufgerissen hast?"

Er antwortete nicht. Er hatte schon lange keine Worte mehr.

**oooOOOooo**

„_Destructo_!" Einer der Wärter hatte mit dem Stab in den Himmel gezielt. Eine kleine, weißbepelzte Fledermaus mit kahlem, rattenartigem Schwanz fiel herunter.

„Ich hasse diese fiesen Flieger. Eisflederer, die übertragen alle möglichen Krankheiten. Hey, Wolf, Hunger?"

Er warf Remus das tote Tier zu. Remus schüttelte sich angewidert, aber es fiel ihm schwer, die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, die nach etwas Nahrhaftem schrie, und dieses widerliche, warme Ding war nahrhaft. Er bückte sich und steckte den warmen, kleinen Körper in die Tasche seiner mittlerweile völlig zerrissenen Robe, die man inzwischen um eine gestreifte Sträflingshose ergänzt hatte.

Sie sperrten ihn in den Käfig, in dem es so fürchterlich nach Aas stank, dass selbst die Wärter nicht mehr an ihn heran treten wollten, sondern es den Dementoren überließen, Remus hinein zu schleifen.

Er hockte still in der äußersten Ecke und starrte auf die Leichenteile, für deren Vorhandensein er allein die Schuld trug.  
Er hätte seinem verfluchten Leben schon vor langer Zeit ein Ende setzen sollen, als es noch in seiner Macht gestanden hatte. Doch nicht einmal diese Option war ihm geblieben. Und jetzt war sein heimtückischer Körper mit dem lebenshungrigen Monster darin nicht einmal bereit, ihn verhungern zu lassen, sondern er trug eine tote Fledermaus mit sich herum. Er spürte die Wärme des kleinen Körpers an seinem Bein, den eiligen Herzschlag. Herzschlag?  
Er zog das frettchengroße, parasitäre Geschöpf aus der Tasche. Falls es ihn biss, was spielte es für eine Rolle? Im Gegenteil, der Wärter hatte Recht, Eisflederer übertrugen gefürchtete Krankheiten, und vielleicht war das ein Ausweg.  
Doch das Tierchen mit den roten Augen lag still in seiner Hand und machte keine Anstalten, zu beißen. Es atmete, und es starrte Remus feindselig an.

„Ich würde mich auch so anstarren, wenn ich du wäre", flüsterte er. „Du hast den Schocker überlebt, hm? Sie sind nicht mal gute Zauberer hier, die Wärter hier, nur Abschaum. Kein Vergleich zu mir, aber immerhin Abschaum. Wäre das mein Schockzauber gewesen, du wärest gar und durch, kleines Tier." Er öffnete die Hand. „Verschwinde, wenn du mir schon den Tod nicht bringen willst."

Der Eisflederer indes schloss die Augen und starb. Remus steckte ihn wieder ein. Wenn er das doch nur auch tun könnte! Nachdem das Tier ohnehin tot war, würde er es essen. Jetzt, wo sich klar abzeichnete, dass er den nächsten Mond erleben würde, dass er es nicht einmal schaffte, rechtzeitig vorher zu verhungern, wollte er wenigstens genug Kraft für eine schnelle Verwandlung haben.

Eine Stunde später befand er sich wieder in seiner Zelle. Hierher zurück gebracht zu werden, den Geruch nach Verwesung mit dem nach Exkrementen zu tauschen, machte ihn zusätzlich mürbe. Seine Nase reagierte auf den jeweils neuen Gestank stets empfindlich, und seine Sinne hatten sich in Askaban geschärft. Heute allerdings waren sie etwas gnädiger, trotz des zunehmenden Mondes.  
Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, verzweifelt, immer noch, ohne jede Hoffnung.

„Sirius", murmelte er. Erst jetzt konnte er ansatzweise ermessen, was sein Freund durchgemacht hatte in dieser Hölle. Er langte in seine Tasche, und das vermeintlich tote Fledertier begann wild zu zappeln.

‚Oh Merlin, tot oder lebendig, entscheide dich endlich', dachte Remus.

Das Tierchen flatterte auf, und verpuffte zu einem großen schwarzen Nebel.

„Hu!" stieß Remus aus und wich zurück.

Die tintenschwarzen Nebelschwaden hoben sich und vor ihm erhob sich aus geduckter Stellung…

„Marina!" Remus Stimme, so lange nur flüsternd gebraucht, überschlug sich.

„_Silencio_!" Sie ließ ihn verstummen, dann legte sie einen Finger über die blassen Lippen.

Er nickte.

„_Finite incatatem_", flüsterte sie.

Sie war völlig in schwarz gekleidet, in ein samtenes Abendkleid, das aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert stammen mochte, mit Spitzen- und gerafften Röcken, und sie wirkte in diesem festlichen Aufzug derartig deplaziert, dass Remus leise sagte: „Eine einfache Robe hätte es auch getan."

Sie sah ihn an, ihr schwarzer Blick glitt über seinen ausgezehrten Körper, und ihr stand das Mitleid ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Remus, oh bei allen dunklen Mächten…" Ihr lief eine Träne über die wachsbleiche Wange, und diese war dunkelrot, wie Remus feststellte.Es passte zusammen. Endlich verstand er.

„Sie sind noch viel widerwärtiger, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte, Mr. Lupin. Eine wahrhaft verachtungswürdige Kreatur", sagte sie kühl, doch ihre Augen straften ihre Worte Lügen.

„Sie sind ein Vampir, Miss Bertucci", entgegnete er flüsternd. „Ich begreife nicht, wie ich so blind sein konnte. Weiß Sirius davon?"

„Sie sind zu weich für das Leben, Mr. Lupin. Sie lassen das einzig akzeptable Fressen, das man Ihnen in drei Wochen bietet, frei, und selbst jetzt gilt Ihre erste Sorge nicht Ihrer Flucht, sondern Ihrem Freund. Das ist jämmerlich!"

„Es ist menschlich", erwiderte er.

„Menschliche Schwächen", spuckte sie angewidert. So eisig ihre Stimme, ihre Miene schien nicht dazu zu passen. „Jetzt schwören Sie mir, dass Sie alles tun werden, was ich anweise, um mich wieder hier heraus zu bringen. Alles!"

„_Ich_ soll _Sie_ hier heraus bringen? Sie sind der Gestaltwandler mit den _praktischen_ Attributen, Flügeln zum Beispiel", sagte er sarkastisch.

Doch ihr Blick war unbewegt und hart, sie meinte es ernst. „Wollen Sie etwas von Sirius wissen?" fragte sie. „Oder von Tonks, von Minerva?

„Merlin, ja", antwortete er.

„Dann schwören Sie."

Remus hob drei Finger: „Ich, Remus John Lupin, Werwolf, schwöre, dass ich alles tun werde, das in meiner Macht steht, um Sie hier heraus zu bringen, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, was das sein könnte."

Sie lächelte maliziös. „Das waren die Formalien. Gut, wo fange ich an? _Divestio_!"

Seine Kleidung verschwand.

„Sie wollen jetzt aber keinen Sex von mir?" fragte er lakonisch.

Sie rümpfte die Nase, lachte aber leise.

„_Properus_! _Dissozio_ _pestis_! Sonst kann ich neben Ihnen nicht atmen."

Remus fühlte die Kälte des Reinigungszaubers auf seiner Haut, und der ekelhafte Gestank in der Zelle löste sich auf. Die Luft war jetzt kühl und klar.

Sie holte warme Unterbekleidung, Stiefel und eine Robe aus ihrer Tasche. Es war die jadegrüne Robe, die Sirius für ihn gekauft hatte.

„Ziehen Sie das an. Und bevor Sie dumme Fragen stellen, es ist so verhext, dass es für fremde Augen erst innerhalb der Stadtgrenzen Londons nicht nach den Lumpen aussieht, die Sie bis eben getragen haben."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Wer will diese Transfiguration beherrschen?" gab Remus zurück.

„Grüße von Minerva McGonagall", erwiderte Bertucci trocken.

Dann reichte sie ihm einen Korb, prall gefüllt mit Essen. Remus sah Äpfel, Kürbispasteten, Trockenfleisch, Bananen und - Schokolade.

„Jeder wird das hier für Rattenkadaver halten", erklärte Marina.

„Minerva?" fragte Remus.

Bertucci schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Tarnzauber ist von Tonks, gekocht und gepackt hat Kreacher."

Remus schluckte.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir zu, Remus Lupin. Wir haben erreicht, dass Ihnen offiziell der Prozess gemacht wird. Man klagt Sie wegen des Mordes an den drei Muggeln an, über den im Propheten so viel berichtet wurde. Der einzige angeblich nachgewiesene Werwolfmord."

„Ich war es nicht", sagte Remus.

„Wir wissen das, und wir werden versuchen, es zu beweisen. Aber das wird vielleicht nicht gelingen."

„Ich habe ein Alibi", seufzte Remus.

„Ja, aber diesen Trumpf werden wir nur im alleräußersten Notfall ziehen. Wenn Sie Inger Pettersson brauchen, um aus dieser Sache heraus zu kommen, ist ihr Ruf verbrannt. Eure Beziehung schadet der Stellung des Wächterrats in England, und wir brauchen dessen Hilfe. Für den Prozeß und auch später. Sie sind nur wichtig, Mr. Lupin, weil Sie für Sirius wichtig sind, aber am Ende zählt nur Harry Potter."

Er nickte. Das war nichts neues für ihn.

„Man wird Sie für den Mord an Thievius Spinnet anklagen, Remus."

Er schluckte hart. „Ich bin schuldig."

„Man hat Sie eine Viertelstunde vor der Transformation in einen Käfig mit ihm gesperrt! Sie hatten keinen Wolfsbann. Was hätten Sie tun können? Sein Tod geht nicht auf Ihr Konto."

„Ich habe ihn getötet. Woher wissen Sie überhaupt davon?"

„Leo hat die Anklageakten aus Umbridges Büro ‚geliehen'. Remus, Sie dürfen nichts zugeben, nichts! Beharren Sie auf Ihrem Zeugnisverweigerungsrecht. Wenn Sie einbrechen, ist es gelaufen. Jedes magische Gericht verurteilt aufgrund eines Geständnisses, egal, wie die Beweislage aussieht. Sie dürfen unter keinen Umständen etwas zugeben, sagen Sie ‚nein', und schweigen Sie ansonsten."

Sie zeigte ihm ein Muggelhandy. „Das ist Ihr Zauberstab, Mr. Lupin. Sirius hat ihn transfiguriert. Er wird ihn mit zur Verhandlung bringen und Ihnen zuwerfen. Am Ende werden Sie beide sich vermutlich den Weg hinaus erkämpfen müssen, denn was bleiben wird, ist Ihr Verstoß gegen diesen grässlichen Werwolferlass. Dies ist das einzige Vergehen, das Sie zugeben werden. Das einzige, verstanden?"

„Man wird mir _Veritaserum_ geben."

„Sicherlich. Und deswegen schickt Ihnen jemand dies hier." Sie zog aus ihrem Kleid eine Phiole, die sie an einem Band um den Hals getragen hatte. Sie enthielt eine klare Substanz.

„Verlieren Sie es nicht, und verschütten Sie nichts davon. Es ist sehr, sehr kostbar. Ich habe Severus Snape noch nie so sehr fluchen hören wie beim Brauen dieses Trankes. Das Antidot des Veritaserums kann nur mit der Hilfe eines extrem gefährlichen Dämons gebraut werden, der beim geringsten Fehler den Tränkebrauer tötet sowie denjenigen, der ihn beschworen hat. Dieser Dämon hat die Gestalt des Irrwichts des Tränkemeisters. Mr. Lupin, dieser Trank ist unersetzlich. Für alles Gold der Welt bekommen wir ihn nicht wieder, und man kann ihn nicht transfigurieren. Sie müssen ihn selbst beschützen und mit nach London bringen. Sie dürfen ihn erst eine Stunde vor dem Prozessbeginn trinken."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe."

„Wenn nicht, war alles umsonst."

Remus spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm zusammen zog. Ausgerechnet Severus hatte sein Leben für ihn riskiert und er ahnte auch, wer den Dämon beschworen haben musste.

„Ich habe Angst", sagte er leise, obwohl er geschworen hätte, über dieses Gefühl längst hinweg zu sein.

„Heulen können Sie später", herrschte ihn Bertucci an. Doch als sie sah, wie niedergeschlagen er war, legte sie ihren Stab unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn, in ihre schwarzen Augen zu sehen. Er spürte zum ersten Mal bewusst die dunkle Präsenz der Vampirin, die er in der Vergangenheit nur erahnt hatte.

„Was Sie brauchen, Mr. Lupin, ist etwas von Sirius' Unverfrorenheit. Sie waren doch auch ein Maurauder. Sie waren nicht umsonst in Gryffindor – das Haus der Mutigen und Starken. Jetzt beweisen Sie uns, dass Sie's drauf haben."

Remus holte tief Luft. „Ich tu, was ich kann."

Im nächsten Moment griff er nach vorne und musste Marina Bertucci auffangen, die fast kollabiert war.

„Merlin, Marina, was soll das?" fragte er, und Adrenalin überflutete ihn. Wenn man sie hier bei ihm in dieser Zelle fand, gab es eine Katastrophe.

„Zuviel Gutes zu tun, zerstört mich. Dein Schwur", hauchte sie. „Bring mich hier heraus."

„Aber wie denn nur?" fragte er.

„Dein Blut. Du bist ein Werwolf. Ich kann es nicht nehmen. Du musst…geben."

Panisch sah Remus sich um. Im nächsten Augenblick dämmerte ihm die Erkenntnis. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und nahm das Messer aus Kreachers Picknickkorb. Er stach die Spitze in seinen Arm und eröffnete die Vene auf der linken Seite. Dann zog er Marinas eiskalten Körper ian sich. Er spürte ihre Lippen an seiner Haut, als sie zu trinken begann. Es tat nicht einmal weh.  
Er wusste, dass es ein Sakrileg war. Sie waren die beiden dunklen Geschöpfe, die nicht vereinigt werden durften, sie brachen ein uraltes arkanes Gesetz. Es gab einen Grund, warum ein Werwolf keinen Vampir infizieren, und ein Vampir keinem Werwolf das Blut abziehen konnte. Doch er hatte einen magischen Eid geschworen, ihr zu helfen, und ohne sein Blut würde man sie finden und vermutlich schneller pfählen, als sie ihm eine Silberkugel ins Herz schießen konnten.  
Ihr ‚Tod' würde Sirius das Herz brechen, er liebte diese dunkle Kreatur.  
Merlin, warum musste Sirius sich nur immer die falschen Freunde aussuchen? Peter, der ihn verriet, Remus, der ein Werwolf war, und jetzt auch noch Marina, eine Vampirin, die zudem eine Hexe war und multiple Todesflüche beherrschte.  
Und doch war ihre Macht so leicht zu brechen. Ein paar Tage ohne Blut, und sie verlor ihre lebhafte Schönheit. Und so stark ihre Kräfte auch waren, sie schien immer irgendwie auf eine Batterie angewiesen zu sein, eine fremde Kraftquelle. Manchmal verflogen ihre Zauber wie der Wind, zum Beispiel die Handmagie, mit der sie Sirius' Gesicht veränderte…  
Und wehe, sie achtete nicht auf ein „Übergewicht" böser Zauber. Dabei schien es egal, ob sie Todesser tötete und dabei letztlich etwas ‚für die Seite des Lichts' tat, nur auf den Akt des Tötens kam es an. Deshalb hatte sie ihn mit Verachtung gestraft, fortdauernd gedemütigt – um ihre Zärtlichkeiten für Sirius aufzufangen. Für jeden Albtraum, den sie ihm nahm, hatte sie Remus bezahlen lassen. Es war so einfach zu verstehen, wenn man den Mechanismus durchschaute.  
Sie entschied kognitiv für das Gute, warum auch immer, und zollte damit jedoch ihrer dunklen Natur einen bitteren Tribut.

Sie hasste, um lieben zu können.

Remus spürt, wie ihr Körper warm wurde, ihr Herzschlag an seiner Brust wurde ruhiger und stetiger, ihr Saugen gieriger, und sie begann ihn fest zu halten. Er fühlte sich ausgeliefert, und doch hatte diese tödliche Umarmung etwas von einem Liebesakt, und er fühlte seinen Widerstand schwinden. Wenn er es geschehen ließ, würde es vorbei sein, all dies Leid, und sie konnte zu Sirius zurückkehren…

Beinahe zu spät begriff er, dass nur er, niemals sie, den Prozess stoppen konnte. Er versuchte, sie von sich zu stoßen. Er schaffte es nicht. Sie war bereits stärker als er.

„Marina, bei allem, was dir heilig ist, hör auf. Denk an Sirius, bitte", flehte er sie an.

Wieder stieß er sie, mit aller Kraft, und endlich ließ sie los. Sobald der Kontakt unterbrochen war, brach auch der Bann.

Remus starrte sie an.

Ihr Haar hatte sich gelöst und fiel ihr lang über den Rücken, weiße, dolchartige Fangzähne hatten sich über ihre jetzt blutroten Lippen geschoben, und die Iris ihrer sonst schwarzen Augen glomm blutrot. Wusste Sirius, was sie war? Sie hatte Remus' Frage dazu nicht beantwortet.

„Fast hätte ich das letzte Geschenk vergessen", sagte sie, während sich ihre Zähne unter die Lippen zurück schoben. Sie holte eine weitere Phiole aus den Falten ihres Gewandes. Mit einem spitzen Fingernagel stach sie sich selbst in die Pulsvene und ein Tropfen schwarzen Blutes quoll hervor. Sie fing ihn in der Phiole, wo er sich mit den wenigen Millilitern blauer Flüssigkeit vermischte. Sie reichte Remus das Flakon. „Von mir und Inger. Farbe für Runen. Es gibt eine Rune, die die Haut öffnet und schließt. Wie ein Reißverschluss. Nutze sie klug."

„Danke", sagte er und steckte die Phiole ein.

„Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen, Werwolf."

Sie lächelte, und er sah, dass die Fangzähne bis auf leichte Spitzen verschwunden waren. Sie vollführte eine Bewegung wie einen Hofknicks, schwarzer Nebel umfloss ihre zierliche Gestalt, und nur einen Augenblick später sah er eine kleine fledermausartige Kreatur durch das Gitter seiner Zellentür hinaus flattern.

Remus wandte sich dem verlockenden Korb zu und nahm einen Apfel. Er war erschöpft und ausgehungert, aber er war klug genug, nicht alles sofort in sich hinein zu stopfen. In dieser Nacht hatte er die grausamsten Albträume seines Lebens. Er hatte Hoffnung geschöpft, und die Dementoren waren schnell dahinter gekommen, dass es bei dem Werwolf in der Zelle, die eins der geflüchtete Sirius Black bewohnt hatte, Zuversicht abzusaugen gab.

**oooOOOooo**

Zwei Tage später holte man ihn morgens noch vor Sonnenaufgang aus der Zelle.

„Exekution", sagten die Wächter, aber Remus wusste es besser.

Sie stiegen über dreihundert Fuß tief klamme, rutschige und später auch algenbewachsene Treppen hinunter, und einmal wäre Remus beinahe gestürzt und hätte die Phiole mit dem Antidot verloren. Sie mit einem Faden der Robe in selbiger anzubinden war keine seiner schlechten Ideen gewesen.  
Mit unbewegter Miene stieg er zu den Auroren in das Boot, das ihn über das Meer bringen sollte.

„Du wirst zurück kommen, Werwolf, und dann gibt es keinen Weg mehr von hier fort", rief ihm der Wachzauberer nach, der den alten Thievius Spinnet als Todeskandidaten auserkoren hatte.

Remus antwortete nicht. Falls er jemals hierher zurückkehren würde, bliebe ihm weniger als der Tod.

**TBC **


	10. Chapter 10

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

**Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus J-K.s Universum gehören mir nicht, was man u.a. daran sieht, dass sie nicht tot in der Großen Halle herumliegen...  
**

* * *

_Hallo, meine Lieben,_

_erst einmal herzlichen Dank für Eure Reviews, hier insbesondere an __**Ice Egg**__ und __**Lilia**__, bei denen ich mich nicht per „Reply-Funktion" bedanken konnte.  
Wie sagte Joeli es so schön? „Ihr seit der Wind unter meinen Flügeln."  
Danke._

Besondere Grüße gehen an meine Betaleserin „The Virginian", deren Snape-Fictions ich allen Lesern nur noch einmal ans düstere Herz legen kann.

_  
H__ier kommt das neue Kapitel der „Blutigen Nächte". Lasst Euch nicht zu sehr von der bösen Werfröschin ärgern, die hier eine tragende Rolle spielt und drückt unserem Lieblingswolf die Daumen, dass er die Nerven behält und sich nach Marinas Anweisungen richtet. _

_Eure Kraft sei auch mit Sirius, der mit Sicherheit völlig neben sich steht und hoffentlich das Richtige tut…_

_Spannende Unterhaltung!_

* * *

**Musicus**:

Noch einmal aus dem Soundtrack zum "Prisoner of Azkaban": „Buckbeaks Flight" und „Saving Buckbeak"

* * *

**  
**

**10. Der Prozess**

Die vier jungen Auroren, die Remus scharf bewachten und nicht eine Sekunde ihre Stäbe senkten, konnten sich nicht erklären, warum der Gefangene keine Anstaltskleidung trug.

„Hat man Ihnen die normalen Sachen nicht abgenommen, Professor…äh…Angeklagter Lupin?", fragte einer von ihnen, ein blonder junger Mann.  
Durch die mittlerweile ungewohnte Anrede irritiert, betrachtete Remus ihn genauer, und er erinnerte sich an den Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw, den er selbst unterrichtet hatte.

„Unschuldig bis zum Beweis des Gegenteils, Mr. Reggies", erwiderte er höflich-distanziert.

Er hatte das unverschämte Glück gehabt, dass er die Stadtgrenze nach London per Floo übertreten hatte, und zwar alleine. Man hatte ihn zwar im Keller des Ministeriums mit mehreren Auroren im Empfang genommen, doch der Moment, in dem Minerva McGonagalls Transfiguration brach, war unbeobachtet.  
Jetzt eskortierten ihn die Auroren in eine winzige Zelle, in der eine Liege und ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl standen.  
Er musste sich ausziehen, und ein Medimagier erschien und untersuchte ihn. Die Untersuchung hatte eher den Charakter einer Leibesvisitation, denn die blauen Flecken und Striemen auf Remus' heller Haut waren nicht Gegenstand der Betrachtung, geschweige denn ihrer Dokumentation. Der Arzt inspizierte wohl die von Remus ungeschickt selbst tätowierte Rune an seinem Unterarm, doch da die Haut unverletzt schien, wandte er sich wieder seinen Formularen zu. Die Auroren durchsuchten indessen Remus' Kleidung.

„Was sind das für Verletzungen an Ihrem Handgelenk?" fragte einer der Auroren, als er ihm die Robe und die anderen Kleidungsstücke zurückgab.

„Askaban nutzt eine Silberlegierung für die Ketten, damit sie nicht rosten. Wegen des Meerwassers", log Remus. Er hoffte, dass noch keiner der jungen Männer die graue Festung je gesehen hatte.

„Er ist sauber, Sir", sagte ein anderer zu dem Offizier, der vor der Tür erschien.

Remus hörte die schweren Stiefel mit den Metallbeschlägen.

„Du kannst dich wieder anziehen, Remus."

Remus fuhr herum. Vor ihm stand Kingsley Shacklebolt. Der schwarze Auror ließ seinen Blick über Remus' ausgemergelten Körper gleiten. Das Entsetzen war aus seinem Gesicht abzulesen. „Es tut mir Leid. Es war ein _Imperius_, und sie haben gedroht, uns die Kinder wegzunehmen", flüsterte er. Laut sagte er: „Ich bringe dich jetzt zum Gerichtssaal."

Sechs weitere Auroren traten hinzu, darunter Dawlish, der ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht trug.

„Hallo, Werwolf. Willkommen zu deinem Untergang."

Sie gruppierten sich um Remus und führten ihn ab.

„Ich muss austreten", sagte Remus plötzlich laut.

„Du spinnst wohl, Werwolf", erwiderte Dawlish grob.

„Entschuldigung, Sir", sagte der junge Auror, der in Ravenclaw Remus' Schüler gewesen war. „Aber nach dem Erlass zur Strafprozessordnung bei vollständigen Wizzen Gamot Tribunalen aus dem Jahr 1698 hat der Gefangene das Recht, vor der Verhandlung mindestens einmal maximal fünf Minuten auf einem Abort zu verbringen, mit dem Zweck, dass…"

„Ich weiß, welchen Zweck es hat!" schrie Dawlish den Auror an. „Bringen Sie ihn zum verfluchten Abtritt, aber die Tür bleibt offen. Doppelte Kontrolle, und du nicht, Shacklebolt, du bist befangen."

Remus und zwei der Auroren betraten die Herrentoilette.

„Bitte", sagte Remus, „die Tür… Ich kann sonst nicht."  
Dreißig Jahre geübter Demut als Werwolf trugen jetzt Früchte.

„Wir dürfen nicht, Professor", sagte der Auror. „Es ist gegen die Regeln."

„Kommen Sie, Mr. Reggies, Sie haben mich gefilzt bis auf die Haut, was sollte ich tun? Bitte, ich will nur pinkeln."

„Wir könnten uns eben umdrehen", bot der andere junge Auror an.

„Danke", sagte Remus.

Er drehte sich um und machte sich tatsächlich zum Wasserlassen bereit. Die Männer drehten sich nun ebenfalls weg. Die wenigen Sekunden reichten Remus, und er berührte die Rune an seinem Unterarm. Er öffnete den schmalen Spalt in seiner Haut, unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, zog das Antidot aus seinem Arm und trank.  
Die Phiole warf er vorsichtig in die Toilette und betete, dass sie nicht klirren würde, wenn die Spülung sie hinunter in die Kanalisation riss. Sein Gebet wurde erhört.

Fünf Minuten später standen sie vor einer Seitentür des Großen Gerichtssaals. Rechts und links der Tür warteten je zwei Dementoren. Sie packten Remus mit ihren verrottenden Händen, und er spürte, wie ihm die Kälte und die Hoffnungslosigkeit durch seinen Körper drangen. Niemals würde das hier heute gut ausgehen! Es war sinnlos, und er fragte sich, warum er nicht einfach alles gestand, was man ihm vorwarf und sich erschießen ließ.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür, und die Dementoren zogen ihn in den altehrwürdigen Gerichtssaal. Staunend sah Remus sich um. Die Reihen waren bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Gegenüber dem berüchtigten Kettenstuhl, der ganz sicher für ihn selbst vorgesehen war, thronte der Wizzen Gamot mit seinen über hundert Richtern, alle in ihrem prächtigen roten Ornat. In der Mitte war eine Bank mit erhöhten Sitzen, noch unbesetzt. Rechts befand sich der Zeugenstand, links ein Stehpult für die Verteidigung und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Denkarium. Nicht so schön wie das von Dumbledore, dafür jedoch größer und beleuchtet.  
Zwischen dem leeren Pult des Verteidigers und dem Angeklagtenstuhl war eine mit aufwändigen Schnitzereien verzierte, mit Lederkissen bespannte Bank platziert, die nicht aussah, als ob sie hierher gehörte. Auf dieser saß eine blonde, zierliche junge Frau in einer weißen Robe. Vor sich hatte sie ein kleines Pult, das in der Luft schwebte, bedeckt mit Pergamentrollen und Federkielen.

Die Dementoren zerrten Remus in Richtung des Kettenstuhls, doch um dort hin zu gelangen, mussten sie an der Bank vorbei. Die unheimlichen Kreaturen zögerten, Remus spürte es deutlich, und hasteten dann, einen offensichtlichen Bogen schlagend, mit ihrem Gefangenen vorbei. Die Frau warf Remus ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die schwebenden Federkiele.

„Erheben Sie sich für das vorsitzende Komitee unter der Leitung der ersten Untersekretärin des Ministers, der ehrenwerten Dolores Jane Umbridge, Leiterin der Abteilung zur Aufsicht und Führung Magischer Geschöpfe", sagte eine Stimme.

Der Gamot stand von seinen Sitzen auf, und auch das Publikum hinten im Saal, das Remus nur kurz und im Halbdunkel hatte erkennen können, erhob sich vernehmlich und laut. Den Geräuschen der vielen Füße nach zu urteilen, waren mindestens fünfhundert Zauberer und Hexen im Gericht.

Die zweiflügelige Tür am Ende des Saals öffnete sich, und Umbridge erschien, gekleidet in die goldene Robe der vorsitzenden Richterin, flankiert von einer dürren Hexe in giftgrünem Umhang und einem kleinen, dicklichen Zauberer mit einem enormen dunklen Schnurrbart.  
Die drei Magier nahmen ihre erhöhten Plätze ein, Umbridge nickte süßlich ins Publikum und setzte sich, worauf hin auch alle anderen sich setzten.  
Die Dementoren drückten Remus brutal in den Anklagestuhl, und die Ketten schlangen sich wie von selbst um seine Arme.  
Remus musste an Marinas Ankündigung denken, dass er und Sirius sich am Ende hier heraus kämpfen müssten. Er konnte sich bei besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie das funktionieren sollte, zumal er nicht einmal wusste, wo Sirius war.

Der Prozess begann.

Umbridge räusperte sich. „Wir haben uns heute versammelt, um eine dunkle Kreatur, die dem Büro zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe unterstellt ist, für ihre Verbrechen zu verurteilen. Dass Sie alle hier die Mühe auf sich nehmen mussten, zu erscheinen, ist einer internationalen Einmischung in ureigenste britische Angelegenheiten geschuldet." Sie warf der bleichen Frau mit den vielen Federkielen einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Der Minister hat trotz dieser unerfreulichen Umstände einem Prozess zugestimmt, da es ihm notwendig erschien, die maximale Transparenz unseres Rechtssystems zu demonstrieren.  
Ich bitte, den Saal für die Presse zu öffnen."

Eine Seitentür schwang auf, und es erschien – Rita Skeeter, begleitet von ihrem Fotografen. Doch sie waren nicht allein. Ihnen folgten eine schlanke junge Hexe, deren silbrig blonde Haare ihr in einem eleganten Pferdeschwanz über den Rücken hinab flossen, sowie eine rothaarige Hexe und ein breitschultriger Mann mit kurzen, blonden Haaren. Hinter diesen traten noch weitere Reporter, bewaffnet mit Pergamenten und Kameras, in den Saal.

„Wer sind _Sie _denn alle?" fragte Umbridge spitz.

Die Blondine trat hervor. Aller Augen hingen an ihrem schönen Gesicht, die der männlichen Zauberer besonders.  
„Fleur Delacour, ich vertrete „La Liberté" und habe mich draußen bereits akkreditiert. Unter erheblichem Aufwand, wie ich betonen möchte."

Sie zwinkerte in die Menge, und Remus wusste, die Ermutigung galt ihm. Er war dankbar für ein vertrautes Gesicht. Da er nie ein Teil der 'ehrenwerten' magischen Gesellschaft gewesen war, kannte er die meisten Mitglieder des Gamots nicht oder nur von Zeitungsbildern. Er entdeckte unter ihnen jedoch auch zwei Professoren der Londoner Magischen Universität, an der er studiert hatte – bevor die Gesetze zum ‚Schutze' der ‚Magischen Wesen mit menschenähnlicher Intelligenz' seiner Karriere ein jähes Ende bereiteten.

Die rothaarige Hexe neben Fleur stellte sich als Irin heraus, der große blonde Mann akkreditierte sich als „Hilgur Hannsson" vom „Svenska Magisk Dagbladet", und wie er und seine Vorgängerinnen stellten sich noch zwanzig weitere ausschließlich junge Leute aus allen Ländern Europas vor.  
Es wurde wieder ruhiger im Saal, nachdem ein paar eilig zusätzlich herbei zitierte junge Beamte Stühle für die offenbar unerwartet zahlreich erschienene Presse organisiert hatten.

Alle Augen wandten sich nun der Vorsitzenden zu. Dass die Verteidigung noch nicht anwesend war, schien niemanden zu wundern oder gar zu stören.

„Also gut, kommen wir zu den Merkmalen des Angeklagten, von Personalien kann man in diesem Fall ja nicht sprechen", sagte Umbridge.

Sie sah Remus zum ersten Mal richtig an.

„Warum tragen Sie nicht die Anstaltskleidung, Werwolf?" fragte sie perplex.

„Mon Dieu, ist so etwas ier in England üblisch?" fragte Fleur Delacour laut den Schweden neben sich.

„Alsso in jede zivilisierte magische Land würde er sseine Privatkleidung tragen, bis die Schuld nachgewiessen ist und die Ürteil rechtskräftig", erklärte Hilgur Hannsson, ohne die Stimme zu senken.

Umbridge räusperte sich.  
„Nun gut, sei es drum." Sie fixierte Remus mit ihren wässrigen Krötenaugen. „Sind Sie Remus John Lupin, arbeitsloser Werwolf, geboren am 10. März 1960, Sohn von Mercurius Lupin, Tränkemeister und seiner Frau Arlette, Muggel?"

„Nein", erwiderte Remus.

„Wie bitte? Wir können das anhand Ihres Brandstempels feststellen lassen. Der Angeklagte versucht offenbar, sich mit plumpen Lügen hier heraus zu schwindeln. Aber das wird Ihnen nicht gelingen. Wir werden Sie nach Askaban schicken, und dort werden Sie bleiben, bis…"

„Entschuldigung, scusi, ich bin Marrietta Pervone, „Corriere della Sierra Magica", Italia. Wasse bitte ist eine Brandstempel?" Eine der Reporterinnen hatte sich von ihrem Platz erhoben.

Die giftgrüne Beisitzerin Umbridges drehte sich um.

„Es ist ein glühendes Eisen, mit dem wir hier die Werwölfe kennzeichnen. Wie bei Ihnen in Italien die Pferde!"

„Sie meinen, bei Ihnen werden alle Werwölfe pauschal wie Tiere behandelt, auch wenn sie sich nichts zu schulden kommen haben lassen?" fragte ein dunkelhaariger Mann, der eine schweizer Zeitschrift vertrat, wenn Remus es richtig behalten hatte.

„Er hat sich mehrere Morde zu schulden kommen lassen!" rief Umbridge erbost.

„Aber das ist doch noch gar nicht bewiesen", erwiderte der Vertreter einer griechischen Gazette. „Deswegen sind wir doch erst hier. Das würde bedeuten, dass Sie ihn pro forma schon gebrandmarkt haben?"

„Dies ist eine in England übliche Prophylaxe-Maßnahme, rechtmäßig nach der Werwolfs-Kennzeichnungs-Verordnung", erklärte Umbridge schließlich mit erhobener Stimme. „Und in diesem Fall ermöglicht es uns, den Werwolf zu identifizieren, tot oder lebendig. Sind Sie Remus John Lupin?"

„Ja. Ich bin Remus John Lupin, Werwolf, geboren am 10. März 1960, aber Mercurius Lupin war mein Urgroßvater und Arlette meine Urgroßmutter. Außerdem war sie keine Muggel, sondern Heilerin. Sie ist die Erfinderin des Skele-Wachses."

Ein Raunen lief durch die Menge.

„Es steht hier nicht zur Debatte, ob irgendjemand aus dieser Familie irgendetwas erfunden hat", sagte die giftgrüne Beisitzerin laut. „Weasley, streichen Sie das aus dem Protokoll."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Agnes", sagte eine bekannte, tiefe Stimme.

Remus' und auch Umbridges Kopf fuhren herum. Dort, wo der Protokollant des Ministeriums saß, waren die üblichen roten Haare zu sehen, nur spärlicher.

„Wo ist Percy?" fragte der schnurrbärtige Zauberer neben Umbridge.

„Mein Sohn ist krank. Ich vertrete ihn", erklärte Arthur, und sein Blick traf den von Remus, der erleichtert war, ein weiteres vertrautes Gesicht aus dem Orden zu sehen.

„Also schön, wo waren wir?" fragte Umbridge.

„Die Anklage, Dolores", sagte die Giftgrüne. „Und vorher noch die Nummer des Brandzeichens…"

„Wir verzichten, er hat ja gesagt, dass er Remus Lupin ist", erklärte Umbridge, die das Thema „Brandzeichen" offenbar nicht weiter mit der Pressetribüne diskutieren wollte. „Arthur Weasley, ist das dort Remus John Lupin, der Ihre Kinder unterrichtet hat?" fragte sie ärgerlich.

„Allerdings", sagte Arthur. „Einen so guten Lehrer vergisst man nicht."

Umbridge presste die Lippen aufeinander. Dann wandte sie sich wieder direkt an Remus: „Laut meinen Unterlagen sind Sie arbeitslos. Wovon leben Sie?"

Auf diese Frage war Remus nicht gefasst gewesen. Er konnte schlecht aussagen, dass er im Haus des Ordens von den Ersparnissen des mutmaßlichen Massenmörders Sirius Black lebte.

„Nun, in Askaban werden doch die Gefangenen mit Sicherheit angemessen versorgt", sagte eine tiefe Stimme, der ein nur sehr dezenter südländischer Akzent anhaftete. Die Köpfe der Anwesenden fuhren herum. Ein großer, prächtig in eine ganz offenbar maßgeschneiderte, grauglänzende Seidenrobe gekleideter Mann bewegte sich dynamischen Schrittes zum Pult der Verteidigung.

„Verzeihen Sie mein verspätetes Erscheinen, Ihr Wachtroll kann leider mit modernen Akkreditionskarten nicht umgehen. Ich bin Gianni Nero Don Giovanni di Cosa Nostra de Sicilia, internationaler magischer Advocatus. Man hat mich mit der Vertretung dieses Falles beauftragt. Ich bin gestern erst aus Palermo angereist und sehr angetan, wieder in Ihrem wunderbaren Land tätig sein zu dürfen."

Remus starrte in das Gesicht des Advokaten. Diese edlen Züge, die kalten grauen Augen, langes schwarzes Haar mit grauen Strähnen – dies war der Mann, dessen Gesicht Marina Sirius ‚geliehen' hatte. Aber der Mann dort war nicht Sirius, dessen war er sicher. Er hielt und bewegte sich völlig anders.

„Darf ich fragen, wer Sie beauftragt hat, Mr…. Don Giovanni?" erkundigte sich der Schnurrbart.

„Aber bitte, selbstverständlich. Ich bin der Anwalt des Hauses Bertucci."

Im Saal hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Das Haus Bertucci?" fragte die Giftgrüne mit zittriger Stimme.

„Das Haus Bertucci, dessen Vorstand Signore Paolo Bertucci ist. Ach, verehrte Vorsitzende, draußen habe ich den Abgesandten des Brüsseler Wächterrates getroffen. Ihre Auroren möchten ihn nicht einlassen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es dem Ministerium recht ist, wenn man den Herrn Delegationspräsidenten warten lässt."

„Dawlish!" rief Umbridge barsch. „Holen Sie den Mann herein."

Der Auror lief zur Tür, und ein weiterer Fremder betrat den Raum. Der Abgesandte des Wächterrats schritt gemessen und auf einen langen, knorrigen Stab gestützt, den Gang hinunter, und wieder hielt das Publikum angesichts der außergewöhnlichen Erscheinung den Atem an. Er war alt, aber dennoch groß und breit gebaut, lange weiße Haare fielen ihm weit über die Schultern, und seine dunkelblaue Robe wirkte nicht weniger exklusiv als die des Advocatus. Sie war über und über mit silbernen Linien und Symbolen bestickt, und Remus' Herz tat einen Stolperer. Er kannte diese Symbole. Als der Mann sich zu ihm umdrehte, fand Remus ein Paar vage bekannte freundliche Augen in dem wettergegerbten, von Runzeln durchzogenen und Falten und Fältchen zerfurchten Gesicht. Der alte Magier musterte Remus mit Interesse, dann ließ er seinen Blick über das Publikum schweifen, nickte einigen der anwesenden Hexen oder Zauberern freundlich zu und wandte sich dann dem Wizzen Gamot zu.

„Mr. Präsident", sagte Umbridge förmlich. „Ich darf Sie im Namen des Zauberereiministers von Großbritannien willkommen heißen. Gesonderte Beobachterplätze sind bei uns normalerweise nicht vorgesehen, aber Ihre…Sekretärin bestand darauf."

„Ja, Miss Andersson kann sehr überzeugend sein", sagte er mit deutlichem skandinavischem Akzent. „Aber natürlich wollen wir uns nicht in den Vordergrund drängen."

Er vollführte eine vage Geste mit der Hand. Die gesamte Bank mitsamt der bleichen Sekretärin und ihren schwebenden Federkielen rutschte nach rechts und kam irgendwo links vor dem Kettenstuhl zur Ruhe.

„Wenn Sie etwas rücken könnten, meine Teure", hörte Remus den blau gewandeten Magier sagen, und die junge Frau nickte.  
In diesem Augenblick geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Die Kälte, die die Dementoren verströmten, verschwand. Sie rückten merklich von der blassen Frau und ihrem schwebenden Pult und damit auch von Remus ab.  
Das eisige, kalte Gefühl in Remus' Eingeweiden verebbte.

„Dawlish, was ist mit Ihren Dementoren?" fragte Umbridge unwirsch, als sie das Abrücken der Kreaturen bemerkte.

„Ich weiß nicht", bekannte der Auror mit hochrotem Kopf. „Ich werde andere holen lassen."

Er verschwand durch die Tür, durch die man Remus zuvor hinein geführt hatte und brüllte barsche Befehle. Tatsächlich schwebten nun vier weitere Dementoren in dem Raum hinein. Ein unangenehm berührtes Murmeln erhob sich im Publikum, denn die Dementoren machten einen sehr eindeutigen Bogen um den Kettenstuhl und wichen in Richtung der Zuschauer aus.

„Was soll das?" rief die grüngewandtete Beisitzerin. „Hier ist doch dunkle Magie am Werk."

„Wohl eher weiße", rief jemand aus dem Auditorium, und einige der Anwesenden lachten.

Remus war von der Gesamtsituation viel zu angespannt, als dass er Amüsement hätte empfinden können, aber es sah tatsächlich so aus, als trachteten die Dementoren, möglichst weit weg von ihm Position zu beziehen.  
Er sah sich zu dem alten Magier und der blonden Frau mit der zartschimmernden Haut um, und plötzlich verstand er. Nicht den Kettenstuhl, nicht ihn, Remus, fürchteten die grausamen Wächter, sondern die konzentriert ihre Federkiele, vermutlich in den verschiedenen Sprachen des Wächterrates, rotieren lassende Sekretärin, die nichts anderes war als der genialste, ungewöhnlichste Patronus, den Remus jemals gesehen hatte. Der alte Mann musste eine Menge sehr glücklicher Erinnerungen besitzen.

Umbridge beorderte zähneknirschend die Wächter Askabans hinaus und ließ ein weiteres Duzend Auroren herbei rufen.  
Als diese sich postiert hatten, begann sie übergangslos zu sprechen: „Nun, Remus Lupin, Sie wollten uns gerade erzählen, wovon Sie derzeit leben."

Remus hatte in der ganzen Aufregung über das Auftauchen solch ungewöhnlicher Sitzungsteilnehmer vergessen, darüber nachzudenken, welche Antwort er geben sollte.

„Professor Lupin wurde aufgrund seiner außergewöhnlichen Qualifikationen vor einiger Zeit in ein Anstellungsverhältnis der Bertucci Educazzione Cooperativa übernommen", tönte die volle Stimme des Anwalts durch den Saal.

„In welcher Funktion?" fragte Umbridge.

„Er unterrichtet die Enkeltöchter des Hauses, Gianna, Julia und Genoveva in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Man lässt ihn wehrlose Kinder unterrichten?" rief die Giftgrüne aus. „Das wirft kein gutes Licht auf die Familie Bertucci und diese…diese italienischen Verhältnisse."

„Ich gebe zu bedenken", sagte der Anwalt höflich, „dass Professor Lupin als promovierter Arithmantiker und Spezialist für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste über eine absolute Sonderqualifikation verfügt. Und was ist schon ein Tag von achtundzwanzig? Wir sind schließlich alle irgendwann einmal unpässlich, Hohes Gericht."

„Ergreifen die Eltern wenigstens Schutzmaßnahmen?" zischte die Giftgrüne.

„Aber selbstverständlich", bestätigte der Advokat. „Die Stiftung beschäftigt eine fähige Tränkemeisterin, die in der Kunst des Wolfsbannbrauens in England ausgebildet wurde, von einem der versiertesten Mitglieder der britischen Academia Magica. Ich denke, Sie alle kennen ... Professor Severus Snape?"

Allgemeines Raunen ging durch den Saal, natürlich kannten sie alle den gefürchteten Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, und die Jüngeren bemitleideten wohl gerade ausgiebig die italienische Meisterin, die sich von ihm hatte Nachhilfestunden geben lassen müssen.

„Es kommt zur Verlesung: Die Anklageschrift!" ergriff nun wieder Umbridge das Wort.  
„Remus John Lupin, Werwolf, arbeitslos, Ihnen…"

„Chm...chrm...", war Don Giovanni zu vernehmen, und Remus konnte ein leises Glucksen aus dem Publikum hinter ihm hören, das sich irgendwie nach Minerva McGonagall anhörte.

„Streichen Sie das ‚arbeitslos', Weasley!" fauchte Umbridge.

„Mit Vergnügen, Dolores", stimmte Arthur zu.

„Sie haben am 26. Juli die drei Muggel Mike Myers, George Stanley und Arnold Gouvenor getötet."

„Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Sie unterbreche", schallte die Stimme des Advocatus durch den Raum, „aber es handelt sich um eine Verdächtigung, keine Feststellung. Die Formulierung ‚Sie haben getötet' entspräche einer Vorverurteilung, woran in diesem Saal niemandem gelegen sein kann."

Umbridge presste ihre breiten Lippen aufeinander. „Es steht hier so, weil wir, das Ministerium, uns dessen sicher sind. Aber wahren wir die Form: Dieses grausame Verbrechen wird Ihrem Mandanten zur Last gelegt, für das Protokoll. Weiterhin wird der Werwolf Remus Lupin verdächtigt, sich für diese Tat von seinem lunaren Zyklus abgekoppelt und seine Werwolfsgestalt angenommen zu haben, und zwar bewusst, um die Männer, wehrlose Muggel, zu töten und zum Teil zu fressen. Er entwendete - nach unserer Kenntnis - aus den Portemonnaies der Opfer Geld, um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu finanzieren."

„Entschuldigung, Vorsitzende Umbridge, aber Professor Lupin wird kaum Geld entwendet haben, um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu finanzieren. Das Gehalt eines Privatlehrers mit seinen Qualifikationen ermöglicht ein angemessenes Auskommen." Der Anwalt strich sich durch die langen Haare.

Umbridge sah wütend aus. „Das Geld wurde entwendet, das Motiv ist letztlich egal", fuhr sie fort. „Ihm wird weiterhin vorgeworfen, die Männer angefressen zu haben, um die Lykantrophie an sie weiter zu geben."

„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie wieder unterbreche, aber wieso sollte mein Mandant Muggel anfallen, um sie in Werwölfe zu verwandeln? Jeder weiß, dass das nicht geht. Muggel sterben an den Verletzungen. Wir können wohl davon ausgehen, dass ein Verteidigungsexperte seines Kalibers dies weiß und …."

„Schon gut, schon gut", kreischte Umbridge. „Wir haben alle verstanden, dass er gut ausgebildet ist! Dann war es eben reine Mordlust! Man hat Werwolfshaare am Ort der Tat gefunden, und diese sind grau. Wenn Sie uns bitte mitteilen würden, welche Farbe Ihr Fell annimmt, Remus Lupin."

Alle Augen wandten sich jetzt wieder dem Angeklagtenstuhl zu.

„Es ist grau", antwortete Remus heiser.

„Aha!" rief Umbridge. „Das ist der Beweis."

„Sie werden sicher meinen Einwand entschuldigen, Hohes Gericht, aber ich mache darauf aufmerksam, dass das Fell von etwa neunzig Prozent aller Werwölfe grau ist."  
Gianni Nero Don Giovanni lehnte sich zurück gegen sein Stehpult. „Ich bitte, das ins Protokoll aufzunehmen, Mr. Weasley. Des Weiteren erkläre ich, dass mein Mandant zu keinem Zeitpunkt in der Lage war oder ist, außerhalb des gewöhnlichen lunaren Zyklus seine Gestalt zu wandeln."

„Eine Erklärung, die wahr oder unwahr sein kann!" rief Umbridge.

„Das ist unbestritten", gab Don Giovanni zu. „Ich gebe jedoch zu bedenken, dass die Körper der Toten nach den Ergebnissen der Gerichtsmedizin" – er beschwor den Bericht des Polizeiarztes von Scotland Yard – „die auch Ihnen vorliegen, ich hatte diese Dokumente gestern eingereicht als Beweismittel, jeweils etwa zwanzig Kilogramm Fleisch vermissen ließen. Das wären zusammen sechzig Kilo. Wenn Sie alle freundlicherweise einen Blick auf meinen Mandanten werfen würden, dann werden Sie mit Leichtigkeit feststellen, dass er von mittelgroßer Statur und relativ leicht ist. Rechnen Sie gerne noch fünfzehn Kilo hinzu, die er verloren haben mag in den letzten drei Wochen seiner Inhaftierung, weil ihm die ‚Umstellung' von der italienischen Küche auf die Kost in Askaban vielleicht schwer fiel, dann erhalten Sie einen circa fünfundsiebzig Kilo schweren Menschen."

„Er könnte schwerer sein!" rief die Giftgrüne.

„Professor Lupin, würde Sie sich bitte erheben und ihre Robe ausziehen. Das Hohe Gericht wünscht Ihr Gewicht zu schätzen." Der Advokat sah Remus auffordernd an.

„Bitte…muss ich?" fragte Remus. Ein Striptease vor dem versammelten Wizzen Gamot war eine fürchterliche Vorstellung, zumal seine Unterbekleidung nach weiteren drei Tagen in Askaban alles andere als präsentabel war.

„Leider", erwiderte sein Anwalt kühl.

Remus versuchte aufzustehen, aber die Ketten an seinen Armen gaben nicht nach.

„Gerichtsdiener!" rief der Anwalt ungeduldig und blickte zu Dawlish hinüber.

Mit zornesrotem Kopf hob der Auror seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf Remus.  
„Divestio!"

Remus schnappte nach Luft, als der Fluch des Aurors ihn mit einem Mal aller Kleidung entledigte.  
Ein Aufschrei ging durch das Publikum.

„Das ist Verletzung der Menschenwürde!" rief eine der Journalistinnen.

„Oh, verdammt, Dawlish, ziehen Sie ihn wieder an und lassen Sie ihn aufstehen!" fluchte der Schnurrbartträger. „Sie blamieren ja das Ministerium."

In diesem Moment hatte sich bereits ein anderer Zauberer Remus' Bekleidung angenommen. Remus konnte ihn – oder sie - nicht sehen, aber er spürte, wie der Stoff sich weich und sauber duftend an seine Haut legte.

„Danke, Molly", flüsterte Arthur leise, doch Remus' feines Gehör trug ihm die Worte zu.  
Die Ketten an seinen Armen gaben nach und Remus stand auf, mit hochrotem Kopf allerdings.

„Bitte ziehen Sie Ihre Robe aus, Mr. Lupin", sagte der Schnurrbart.

Remus tat, wie ihm geheißen. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung. Er wusste, dass er ein jämmerliches Bild bieten musste.

„Können wir uns auf maximal fünfundsiebzig Kilo – vor Askaban - einigen?" fragte sein Anwalt die Vorsitzenden und den Wizzen Gamot, und nachdem viele Köpfe nickten, stimmte der Schnurrbart zu.  
„Bitte vermerken Sie das im Protokoll", wies Gianni Nero Arthur an. „Sie können sich wieder anziehen, Professore."

„Moment mal!" rief eine der Fotografinnen. Sie sprang auf, lief auf Remus zu und sagte: „Heben Sie ihr Hemd noch mal bitte, was ist das auf Ihrem Rücken?"

„Oh bitte, nein", flehte Remus, doch sie hatte ihm das Unterhemd schon halb hochgezogen und auf den Auslöser gedrückt.

„Hohes Gericht, dieser Mann wurde gefoltert!" rief sie. „Er hat Spuren von Peitschenhieben am Rücken. Erst Brandzeichen und jetzt das!"

„Vielleicht bevorzugt er seltsame Sexualpraktiken. Werwölfe sind dafür doch bekannt", rief ein Mann ärgerlich aus der Mitte des Gamot. Einige Anwesende lachten hämisch.  
Remus warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und ging zwei, drei Schritte in seine Richtung. Der Mann sah Umbridge so ähnlich, er hätte ihr Bruder sein können.

„Um Merlins Willen, setz' dich wieder, Lupin!" Eine Stimme in Remus' Kopf.

Er drehte sich zum Publikum um und sah direkt in die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters, der mit unbewegter Miene und ziemlich unauffällig in der dritten Reihe saß.

„Die Methoden in Askaban sind nicht Gegenstand dieses Verfahrens!" betonte Umbridge scharf.

„Das Sexualleben meines Mandanten eben sowenig", konstatierte Don Giovanni trocken. „Bitte setzen Sie sich wieder, Professore", sagte er zu Remus gewandt, legte ihm die Robe um und führte ihn zu dem Stuhl zurück. Die Ketten schlangen sich wieder eng um Remus' Arme.

„Nun, ausgehend von sechzig Kilo fehlendem Fleisch, frage ich Sie: Trauen Sie meinem Mandanten zu, diese Menge auf einmal, innerhalb eines Zeitraums von maximal zwei Stunden zwischen dem Eintritt des Todes und dem Erscheinen der Muggelpolizei am Tatort, zu fressen? Bei der Wandlung verändert sich die Körperform eines Lykantrophen, nicht jedoch seine Masse. Dies ist Stand der Wissenschaft."

„Er könnte das Fleisch verbuddelt haben", schlug der Zauberer vor, der Umbridge so ähnlich sah.

„Allerdings!" pflichtete sie ihm bei.

Don Giovanni sah sie über seine silbergerandete Brille hinweg an.  
„Ja, das könnte er tatsächlich. Aber Sie wollen mir nicht wirklich erzählen, dass Ihre Auroren diese Fleischmassen nicht gefunden hätten – in einem solchen Fall."

„Sie haben noch nicht bewiesen, dass er es nicht war", beharrte sie.

„Das muss ich auch nicht, Vorsitzende Umbridge. Berechtigte Zweifel an seiner Schuld reichen aus."

„Aber die Zahnabdrücke stammen eindeutig von einem Werwolf!" betonte die Hagere in Grün noch einmal.

„Wir bestreiten das", sagte der Advokat.

Remus horchte auf. Nicht einmal er hatte ernsthaft bezweifelt, dass es irgendein Werwolf gewesen sein könnte.

„Wir glauben, dass es kein Werwolf war, sondern ein Dämon, der Wolfsform annimmt. Das würde auch erklären, warum er unabhängig von der lunaren Phase töten konnte."

„Das Beschwören von Dämonen ist verboten, seit hunderten von Jahren", rief Umbridge triumphierend. „Es wird nicht mehr gelehrt in unseren Schulen."

„Ich stimme Ihnen absolut zu, werte Vorsitzende Umbridge", sagte Don Giovanni glatt. „Es ist verboten, und es wird nicht gelehrt. Zumindest nicht legal. Aber das gilt nur für Großbritannien und Westeuropa, allgemein. Aber wie bei anderer Dunkler Magie werden Sie mir sicher zustimmen, dass Praktiken genutzt werden von einzelnen kriminellen Elementen, die illegal sind. Großbritannien hat damit in letzter Zeit ein Problem. Deswegen hat Ihr Ministerium auch der Entsendung einer Expertengruppe zugestimmt, die das Phänomen untersuchen soll, nicht wahr?"

„Darüber ist mir nichts bekannt", antwortete sie säuerlich.

„Dann erlauben Sie, dass ich hierzu einen Zeugen befrage?"

„Meinetwegen." Sie blickte griesgrämig von ihrem Stuhl herab.

„Nun, ich rufe den Obermeister des derzeit in London agierenden Wächterkreises in den Zeugenstand, Dr. István Szabo."

Die zweiflügelige Tür öffnete sich, und der Ungar mit dem grauen Schopf betrat den Saal. Istvan Szabo begab sich direkt in den Zeugenstand. Er sah Remus nicht an, mit keiner Miene ließ er erkennen, dass er ihn kannte.  
„Nun, die meisten von Ihnen werden Dr. Szabo nicht kennen. Bitte teilen Sie uns mit, wer Sie sind, Dr. Szabo."

„Mein Name ist István Szabo. Ich stamme aus Ungarn und bin Dozent für Schichten- und Arkanentheorie der Magischen Universität Budapest."

„Doktor Szabo, bitte sagen Sie uns, warum der Wächterrat mit dem britischen Zaubereiministerium in engem Kontakt steht." Don Giovanni wirkte konzentriert und gesammelt.

„Es gab erweiterte Beschwörungsmuster in den arkanen Schichten, die von Zauberern normalerweise nicht angerührt werden. Aus diesem Grund hat der Minister persönlich zu Beginn dieses Jahres der Entsendung eines autarken Wächterkreises nach London zugestimmt."

„Würden Sie uns sagen, ob der Kreis etwas festgestellt hat?"

„Das hat er. Es wurden mehrfach Assassinen erster und zweiter Ordnung beschworen sowie ein Tetrapode der dritten Stufe am Tag des Mordes, dem 26. Juli."

„Würden Sie uns bitte erklären, was ein Tetrapode dritter Ordnung ist?"

„Gerne. Es handelt sich dabei um einen mächtigen Dämon, der in Gestalt eines großen Vierbeiners, meist eines Wolfes, eines Bärs oder einer Raubkatze auftaucht."

Ein Raunen lief durch den Saal.

Umbridge räusperte sich. „Herr Szabo, könnten Sie bitte mitteilen, ob Ihrer Ansicht nach Remus Lupin in der Lage wäre, einen solchen Dämon zu beschwören? Immerhin haben wir uns ja von der Verteidigung mehrfach anhören müssen, wie fantastisch begabt er ist."

Szabo dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich kenne natürlich die Fähigkeiten des Angeklagten nicht. Aber für die Beschwörung eines Dämons dieser Stufe benötigt man einen vollständigen Elementkreis, das sind mindestens vier ausgebildete Hexen oder Zauberer. Es erscheint unmöglich, dass er das alleine fertig bringt."

„Und mit der Hilfe anderer Werwölfe?" fragte der Schnurrbart.

„Ein Lykantroph kann immer nur ein einziges Element einbringen, Hohes Gericht. Entweder Silber oder Mond. Beides zusammen kann nicht in einem Kreis verwendet werden."

„Darf ich fragen, wie sich der Londoner Kreis zusammensetzt?"

„Natürlich. Der derzeitige Kreis hier ist ein solarzentrischer. Er besteht aus Mitgliedern, die die Elemente Sonne, Blut, Schwefel und Wasser einbringen."

„Könnte Lupin ein Element ersetzen, wenn er einen Imperius-Fluch anwendete?" wollte die Grüne wissen.

„Nein. Ich leite diesen Kreis, und als Medium bin ich nicht durch diesen Fluch beeinflußbar. Er müsste außerdem als Mond den Zirkel lunarzentrisch ordnen. Dann wäre er die Führungsfigur. Dafür kann er nicht ausgebildet sein, denn die Ausbildung erfolgt ausschließlich am Institut für Dämonologie in Padua. Wäre er dort jemals eingeschrieben gewesen, wüsste Ihr Ministerium das sicher. Außerdem würde der Schwefel in diesem Kreis niemals mit einem Lykantrophen arbeiten."

„Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass Ihr Zirkel nicht weiß, wer den Wolfsdämonen in jener Nacht beschworen hat?" sagte Umbridge, überheblich lächelnd.

„Sie gehen recht, werte Richterin, der Kreis weiß es derzeit noch nicht."

Umbridge blickte zufrieden in die Runde.

„Ich denke, wir verzichten auf einen zweiten Zeugen aus dem Kreis, wenn das Gericht die Aussagen des Obermeisters als ausreichend erachtet?" fragte Gianni Nero Don Giovanni.

„Oh, natürlich. Wir haben volles Vertrauen zu dem Obermeister des Wächterkreises, auch wenn er nicht weiß, wer in dem von ihm überwachten Gebiet Dämonen dritter Stufe und sechster Ordnung beschwört." Sie lächelte triumphierend.

Remus wurde es ziemlich unangenehm zumute. Sie hatten, allen Auftritten zum Trotz, allem Charisma entgegen, das Don Giovanni und Szabo verströmten, lediglich Zweifel sähen können.

**oooOOOoooo**

Remus konnte nur den Gamot sehen und den Advokaten, und er hätte gerne einmal einen Blick nach hinten geworfen. War der gesamte Phönixorden anwesend? Wo war Albus Dumbledore? Snape saß hinter ihm, ihn hatte er gesehen. Was war an dem Vollmondabend vor mehr als drei Wochen mit dem Tränkemeister geschehen?

Umbridge räusperte sich, und das Getuschel im Gerichtshof verstummte.  
„Bevor wir fortfahren, beantrage ich, den Angeklagten öffentlich unter Veritaserum zu vernehmen."

„Wir stimmen zu", erklärte der Advocatus. Er trat zu Remus und sagte laut genug zu ihm, dass es im halben Saal zu hören war: „Wir haben keine andere Wahl, Professore. Es ist Ihre Chance zu beweisen, dass Sie unschuldig sind. Natürlich entscheiden Sie allein, ob Sie der Applikation zustimmen, schließlich ist das Serum eine Droge und nicht ganz ungefährlich."

Remus bewahrte die Ruhe, auf das hier war er vorbereitet. ‚Ich vertraue dir mein Leben an, Severus', dachte er, laut sagte er: „Ich akzeptiere."

Umbridge läutete ein Glöckchen, das wohl eigens zu diesem Zweck vor ihrem Platz stand, und durch eine Seitentür erschien Madame Hoodia, die Tränkemeisterin des Ministeriums.  
Sie war eine grauhaarige Hexe von mindestens achtzig Jahren, und sie trug eine bodenlange schwarze Robe unter einem grünschimmernden Überwurf mit silbernen Applikationen, die das Zeichen des Ministeriums trugen sowie die Schlange Slytherins. Remus hörte, dass ein Teil des Publikums aufstand, wohl um sich zu verneigen, und auch etliche Mitglieder des Gamots erwiesen ihr diese Ehre. Hoodia war eine lebende Legende. Völlig unzeremoniell hielt sie vor Remus inne und stellte einen winzigen Flakon mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit vor ihm ab – in der Luft. Der Flakon schwebte auf Remus zu. Man würde ihm die Hände nicht noch einmal losbinden, dieses Signal war deutlich.

„Wünschen Sie das Serum von einem Experten Ihrer Wahl prüfen zu lassen, Don Giovanni?" erkundigte sich der Schnauzbart.

„Merlin bewahre." Der Anwalt hob abwehrend die Hände. „Die ehrenwerte Madame Tränkemeisterin ist über jeden Zweifel erhaben."

Mit einer kurzen, sehr präzisen Bewegung ihres Stabes entkorkte Madame Hoodia das Gefäß. Das Serum schwebte auf Remus zu, die Öffnung des Flakons legte sich auf seine Lippen, und ein paar Tropfen benetzten seine Zunge. Er schluckte.  
Es war ein leicht bitterer Geschmack und hatte einen dezenten Duft nach Pomeranzen, doch sowohl Geschmack als auch Geruch verflogen sofort. Remus überkam eine leichte Schläfrigkeit, dann plötzlich wurde ihm heiß.  
Er spürte, wie seine Oberlippe feucht wurde und sich auch auf seiner Stirn Schweißperlen bildeten. Madame Hoodia nickte zufrieden, als sie diese Zeichen beobachtete und wandte sich zum Gamot um: „Es wirkt, Hohes Gericht", krächzte sie.  
Sie drehte sich um und verschwand durch dieselbe Tür, durch die sie hinein gekommen war.

„Remus John Lupin, Werwolf", erklang nun wieder Umbridges Stimme. „Sie werden beschuldigt, am vergangenen Vollmond den Zauberer Thievius Spinnet, siebenundsiebzig Jahre, in einem illegalen Kampf in ihrer Werwolfsform angegriffen, zerrissen und die Hälfte seiner Leiche gefressen zu haben. Ist das zutreffend?"

Remus zögerte. Wenn das Antidot nicht wirkte, war sein Leben keinen Knut mehr wert.

„Der Angeklagte schweigt, weil er offenbar Angst hat, sich zu verraten", konstatierte die Hexe in Grün.

„Nun denn, vielleicht ist er einfach etwas nervös. Beginnen wir mit einer einfachen Frage", sagte Umbridge scheinbar gnädig. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen: Remus Lupin, Werwolf, haben Sie in der dritten Schulklasse gemeinsam mit Ihren Freunden Sirius Black, dem gesuchten Verbrecher und James Potter eine Karte entwickelt, die jede Person auf dem Schulgelände anzeigt?"

Remus wollte es wie früher abstreiten, aber die Worte purzelten einfach aus seinem Mund.

„Nein. Sirius Black war damals noch kein gesuchter Verbrecher, und es war eine weitere Person an der Erstellung der Karte beteiligt."

Remus' Blut schien in den Adern zu gefrieren. Ein sehr breites Grinsen trat auf Umbridges Gesicht.  
Sie hatte ihn.  
Das Antidot versagte.  
Sie musste davon gewusst haben.  
Aber wie bei Merlins Bart war das möglich?

„Und nun bitte noch die Antwort auf meine erste Frage?"

„Nein", sagte Remus, doch ihm lief der Schweiß in Strömen innen an der Robe entlang. Sein ‚Nein' galt lediglich ihrer Aufforderung, die erste Frage zu beantworten. Sie hatte nicht präzise genug gefragt, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ihr nicht mehr würde ausweichen können.

„Was?" rief Umbridge.

„Die Antwort ist ‚nein'" wiederholte Remus laut. „Ich habe ihn _nicht _bei einem illegalen Kampf getötet."

„Gut!" fauchte sie ärgerlich. „Treten wir in die Beweisaufnahme ein. Ich rufe in den Zeugenstand: Clyde Dawlish, Auror."

Dawlish, der bis eben an der Tür gestanden hatte, setze sich nun in Bewegung und nahm im Zeugenstand Platz.

„Sind Sie Clyde Heathcliff Dawlish, Auror, zuständig für das Einfangen und Überwachen unregistrierter Werwölfe?" fragte Umbridge.

„Aye, M'am", erwiderte Dawlish, grinste und zeigte seine ungepflegten Zähne.

„Bitte schildern Sie uns, was Sie am letzten Vollmond beobachtet haben."

„Ich war mit'n paar Kumpel unterwegs, hatte frei", erzählte Dawlish. „Jemand in einem der Pubs sagte, in Soho gäbe es noch ein paar Unregistrierte, und denen könnte man für'n paar Sickel beim Kämpfen zusehen. Na ja, ich wurde natürlich hellhörig. Bin ja immer im Dienst", fügte er beifallheischend hinzu. „Die andern wussten nicht, was ich beruflich mache. Also sind wir dahin. Man konnte von oben in so ne Art Arena sehen. Erst kam der Angeklagte, der da drüben." Er wies auf Remus. „Hatte ein ganzes Rudel um sich rum, Säufer, Tagediebe, billige Weiber, wie bei Werwölfen eben üblich. Hat sich feiern lassen, angegeben, dass er der Stärkste wäre und so. Na, dann isser in den Käfig gestiegen. Sie haben ihn angekettet, damit er nich' so gefährlich aussieht, damit das Opfer nicht gleich weiß, was Sache ist. Und dann kamen zwei Typen mit 'nem alten Mann. Ich hab erst später erfahren, dass es dieser Spinnet war, herzensguter Kerl. Den hatten sie vorher schon überfallen, sah ganz ausgemergelt aus, der arme Alte. Na, der is' dann in den Käfig, und er plauderte noch mit Lupin über seine Enkeltochter. Echt ein grausames Spiel, was der da mit dem alten Mann gemacht hat. Dann kam der Vollmond raus, und happs – weg war der Alte."

„Lupin, kannten Sie Spinnet?"

Die Frage erwischte Remus kalt. Er konnte nur ja oder nein sagen, und nein war nicht möglich.

„Ja." Seine Stimme klang belegt, aber fest.

„Waren Sie mit Spinnet in dem Käfig?"

„Mein Mandant wird dazu nichts sagen", tönte der Advocatus laut. Er hatte die verfahrene Situation erkannt, die Reißleine gezogen und eingegriffen. Doch Don Giovannis Gesicht leuchtete jetzt rot. Er war nervös, ihr Plan war komplett schief gelaufen, sie hatten sich auf das Antidot zum Veritaserum verlassen, und vermutlich gab es keinen Plan B.

„Und warum wird Ihr Mandant nicht aussagen?" fragte Umbridge lächelnd.

„Wir müssen eine Verweigerung der Aussage nicht begründen", erklärte Don Giovanni.

„Wie richtig", sagte sie in überheblichem Tonfall. „Nun, werte Richter des Gamot, im Gegensatz zur Verteidigung können wir belegen, dass die Aussage von Mr. Dawlish zutreffend ist. Bitte, Mr. Dawlish."

Dawlish stand auf und trat an das Denkarium. Ein zweiter Magier, ein Spezialist aus der Abteilung für Magische Beweissicherung, zog einen Faden, silbrig glitzernd, aus Dawlishs Schädel. Das Becken wurde erleuchtet, und nun ließ der Psychomagier Dawlishs Gedanken hochsteigen. Man sah den Käfig von oben. Remus erinnerte sich, dass Dawlish erst hinaus getreten war, als er bereits angekettet war. Sie hatten diese Vorführung offenbar von langer Hand geplant. Man sah, wie Spinnet gebracht wurde, hörte Fetzen der Unterhaltung. Dawlish hatte so hoch oben gestanden, dass er nicht alles verstanden hatte. Dann sah man das Mondlicht und Remus, wie er tranformierte und auf Spinnet zusprang.

Remus schrie.

Auf einen Wink von Umbridge erlosch das Licht am Denkarium, und der Magier ließ den Gedanken herabsinken.  
„Den Rest möchten wir Ihnen und uns gerne ersparen", sagte sie kühl. „Mr. Dawlish ist nicht der einzige Zeuge dieser monströsen Veranstaltung gewesen."

Umbridge machte ihre Sache gut. Sie fuhr zwei weitere Zeugen auf, es waren Wächter von Askaban, die allerdings beide aussagten, an diesem Abend keinen Dienst gehabt zu haben und mit Dawlish unterwegs gewesen zu sein. Ihre Projektionen waren fast identisch mit der des Auroren.

Als nächste wurde Alicia Spinnet in den Zeugenstand gerufen. Sie schilderte ihren Großvater als herzensguten, liebenswürdigen Menschen, und Remus wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Er war von seinem Verteidiger zum Stillschweigen verdonnert worden, und er dachte an Marinas Worte, dass er nichts zugeben dürfe und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Innerlich allerdings hatte er resigniert. Er war lediglich noch nicht bereit, öffentlich zusammen zu brechen. Je länger man über sein Verbrechen sprach, desto weniger Zeit würde man nach seiner Verurteilung haben, ihn noch unter der Wirkung des Wahrheitsserums über den Orden auszufragen. Auch Don Giovanni war ausgesprochen ruhig geworden. Er besprach sich leise mit einem jungen Magier in sehr korrekter Robe, der den Saal immer wieder verließ und zurückkehrte.

„Ihre Zeugin", überließ Umbridge ihm die bereits weinende Alicia Spinnet.

„Miss Spinnet", sprach der Advocatus sie mit ruhiger Stimme an. „Sie waren in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?"

Alicia nickte.

„Waren Sie gleichzeitig dort, als Professor Lupin dort unterrichtete?"

„Das wissen doch alle!" rief sie ungehalten.

„Ja, natürlich, aber diese Dinge sind leider Teil einer Verhandlung. Ihr Verlust tut mir sehr Leid, Miss Spinnet. Dennoch muss ich Sie fragen: Gab es zwischen Ihnen und Professor Lupin, der ja Ihr Lehrer war, jemals eine Verstimmung, die Auslöser einer solchen Tat gewesen sein könnte?"

Sie sah trotzig zu dem italienischen Juristen. Remus' Blick hatte sie bis dato gemieden.  
„Nein, gab es nie."

„Hatte Professor Lupin eine Aversion gegen Ihr Haus in Hogwarts?"

„Natürlich nicht. Er war ja selbst in Gryffindor", gab Alicia ärgerlich zurück.

„Wenn er also keinen Grund hatte, Ihrer Familie etwas anzutun, warum sollte er Ihren Großvater umgebracht haben?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!" schrie Alicia. „Vielleicht aus Mordlust oder Blutdurst, oder warum auch immer so ein verdammter Werwolf unschuldige Leute umbringt!" Ihr liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

„Wirkte Professor Lupin denn in Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts jemals mordlustig oder blutdurstig auf Sie, Miss Spinnet?"

Im Publikum und im Wizzen Gamot machte sich Unruhe breit. Die Zuschauer verstanden nicht, warum der Anwalt des Werwolfs, der ja eindeutig gemordet hatte, wie sie alle von drei unabhängigen Zeugen im Denkarium gesehen hatten, wieso er diesem armen, jungen, schönen Mädchen weiter so zusetzte. Und Alicia verstand es auch nicht. Sie erhob sich und stapfte direkt vor den Stuhl, in dem Remus gefesselt war.

„Ich habe ihn niemals anders als korrekt, gerecht und sogar verständnisvoll erlebt", sagte sie laut. Dann sah sie Remus direkt an. „Professor, wenn in Ihnen noch irgendetwas von dem Lehrer steckt, den wir alle in Hogwarts kennen gelernt haben, dann machen Sie diesem Schmierentheater Ihrer reichen Geldgeber ein Ende. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Sie diese drei Muggel umgebracht haben, da spricht zu viel dagegen. Aber ich habe im Denkarium gesehen, wie Sie sich verwandelt haben. Stehen Sie endlich zu dem, was Sie getan haben, und stellen Sie sich der gerechten Strafe, dann wird sich meine Familie dafür einsetzen, dass Sie ein schnelles, gnädiges Ende finden."

Applaus brandete auf, und tumultartiger Lärm füllte die Halle, als Remus schließlich nickte.

Umbridge kam von ihrem erhöhten Sitz mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit herunter geschossen, und baute sich breitbeinig vor Remus auf.

„Remus Lupin, Werwolf, haben Sie Thievius Spinnet getötet?"

„Es sieht so aus", sagte er leise. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, weil ich es nicht weiß. Ich erinnere mich nur noch an die Transformation. Aber ich war mit ihm in diesem Käfig, weil…"

„Danke, das genügt mir."

„Hohes Gericht, Vorsitzende Umbridge, lassen Sie meinen Mandanten ausreden", verlangte Don Giovanni.

„Niemand hier hat ein Interesse an weiteren Aussagen eines solchen Monsters!" schrie Umbridge. „Sie wollen doch dieses arme Mädchen und den Rest der Familie Spinnet, die alle dort sitzen, nicht noch weiter quälen. Ihr Mandant hat gestanden."

„Das hat er nicht. Er hat ausgesagt, dass er nicht weiß, ob er Spinnet getötet hat. Er erinnert sich nur an die Transformation."

„Und das reicht dem Wizzen Gamot, Mr. Don Giovanni di Cosa Nostra di Sicilia", geiferte Umbridge, und die Mehrheit der Mitglieder des Gerichts klatschte. „Die Beweisaufnahme ist beendet."

Die krötengesichtige Hexe erhob die Hände und wartete, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war auf ihre Geste hin. Sie genoss ihre Macht und den Sieg.

**oooOOOooo **

Remus hingegen fühlte gar nichts. Keine Angst, keine Niederlage, keine Demütigung, nichts. Es war vorbei, und wenn Alicia die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, und davon ging er aus, würde er schnell sterben.

„Remus Lupin, Werwolf, wir wollen fair sein zu Ihnen, auch in Anbetracht der versammelten Presse. Ich lasse die Anklage wegen des Mordes vom 26. Juli an den drei Muggeln gegen Sie fallen. Was das betrifft, glaubt der Gamot an Ihre Unschuld. Bevor wir nun abstimmen hinsichtlich des zweiten brutalen Verbrechens, haben Sie das letzte Wort."

Remus blickte auf. Was wollten sie hören? Dass es ihm Leid tat? Er hatte sich sein ganzes Leben lang entschuldigt, und ja, er bedauerte zutiefst, Spinnet getötet zu haben – noch am Leben gewesen zu sein, an diesem Vollmond. Wenigstens hatte er Inger Pettersson nicht bloß stellen müssen.

„Lupin! Sag ihnen, du willst noch eine letzte Zeugin benennen", hörte er eine kühle Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Er versuchte, sich umzudrehen, aber der Stuhl erlaubte ihm keine Sicht nach hinten.

„Nein, Severus", flüsterte er. „Es ist vorbei."

„Wir können Sie nicht hören, Angeklagter!" rief Umbridge.

„Sag ihnen...", vernahm er wieder den Legilimenten.

„Nein!" rief Remus laut aus.

„Sie wollen nichts mehr sagen? Umso besser", stellte Umbrigde zufrieden fest.

„Lupin, verdammt!" hörte man Severus Snape laut fluchen, und dann brach der Tränkemeister brutal in Remus' Geist ein und zwang ihn zu sprechen.

„Ich, Remus Lupin, Werwolf, Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, beantrage die Vernehmung einer weiteren Zeugin."

Tumultartiger Lärm brach aus. Die Zuschauer waren mehrheitlich empört.

„Das ist unerhört und unzulässig. Die Beweisaufnahme ist geschlossen!" rief Umbridge aus. Sie hatte einen Sonorus auf ihren Kehlkopf gelegt.

„Es ist zulässig, und es ist rechtens, und diesem Antrag ist unter allen Umständen stattzugeben, er entspricht Artikel achtundsechzig der Magischen Strafprozessordnung Großbritanniens", entgegnete Snape jetzt laut, und seine Stimme, sonst oft samtig weich und leise, trug jetzt schneidend kalt bis in den letzten Winkel des hohen Gerichtssaals.  
Es wurde schlagartig wieder still, so still, dass man das leise Summen des Flügelschlags eines Pixie hätte hören können.  
Snape war aufgestanden und stand nun Umbridge gegenüber. Der finstere Slytherin überragte sie um mehr als zwei Köpfe. Doch so leicht ließ sich die erste Untersekretärin des Ministers nicht einschüchtern.

„Sie sind nicht sein Anwalt!" fauchte sie.

„Nein, aber ich bin sein Freund."

„Oh Merlin", hörte Remus Gianni Nero seufzen, und jetzt erkannte er Sirius in der Maske des Advocatus. Sein Spiel war perfekt gewesen, er hatte selbst Remus getäuscht, bis zum Schluss, aber jetzt verlor er die Haltung.

„Es heißt, Sie seien aus Hogwarts verwiesen worden wegen gewisser Neigungen, Professor Snape", versprühte Umbridge ihr Gift. „Wollen Sie uns sagen, dass Lupin dort drüben nicht nur ein Monster ist, sondern obendrein ein abartiger Perverser und Sie sein Komplize sind?"

„Contenance, Severus", mahnte ausgerechnet Sirius, als die Hand des Tränkemeisters zu seinem Stab glitt. Hier waren zu viele bewaffnete Auroren und zu viele Zauberer, die von Remus' Schuld überzeugt waren.

Snape starrte die kleine Hexe finster an. „Nein, aber ich behaupte, dass ich die Unschuld von Remus Lupin beweisen kann. Hier und jetzt."

„Dolores, er hat recht. Wir sind gezwungen, diese Farce zu ertragen, um zu einem rechtmäßigen Urteil zu kommen", bekannte der Schnurrbart. „Seien Sie gewiss, Lupin, es erhöht Ihre Chancen, das Strafmaß von einer Silberkugel auf einen Dementorenkuss zu steigern."

Snape blickte fragend zu Remus.

Dieser nickte. Er war vielleicht wahnsinnig, aber er vertraute Severus noch immer.

„Ich rufe in den Zeugenstand: Claudia Mantovani", verkündete der Tränkemeister.

Remus hat nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wer diese Frau war.

Die Türflügel klappten auf, und ein Ausruf des Erstaunens und der Freude, der etwas Andächtiges hatte, flog durch den Saal. Remus konnte die Frau erst sehen, als sie an ihm vorbeischwebte. Natürlich schwebte sie nicht wirklich, aber ihr Gang war der eines ätherischen Wesens; alle Nackenhaare stellten sich bei ihm auf, und sein Körper signalisierte: Gefahr. Die leuchtenden, silberblonden Haare fielen ihr in sanften Wellen bis über die Taille.

Claudia Mantovani war eine Veela.

Sie trat in den Zeugenstand und sagte: „Ich, Claudia Mantovani, geborene Bertucci, Tochter von Paolo Bertucci und der Veela Ivanka, Mutter dreier Töchter und italienische Staatsbürgerin, von Rechts wegen kein Halbwesen, sondern eine geborene Hexe und Heilerin, habe hier eine Aussage zu machen und ich verlange, dies unter Veritaserum zu tun."

Eine Sekunde der Stille entstand.

„Ist sie aussageberechtigt?" hörte man die hellgrüne Hexe hastig herum fragen.

„Sie hat drei menschliche Kinder geboren und Zauberkräfte, da können wir nichts tun", erwiderte der Schnurrbart leise.

„Wir werden das Verita-Serum beschaffen, wenn Ihre Aussage uns vereidigungswürdig zu sein scheint", sagte er laut.

„Ich will es jetzt. Als Zeugin habe ich das Recht dazu."

Niemand wagte der Veela zu widersprechen. Sie war offenbar gut informiert.  
Man holte Madame Hoodia, und Claudia Mantovani trank das Serum.

„Ich sehe keinen Schweiß", bemängelte Umbridge.

„Eine Veela schwitzt nicht", belehrte die Tränkemeisterin sie laut. „Zweifeln Sie an meinem Serum, Dolores?"

„Natürlich nicht", versicherte der Schnurrbärtige an Umbridges Statt.

„Am Abend des letzten Vollmonds", begann Mantovani mit klangvoller Stimme, „erhielt ich einen Patronus von meiner Schwester Marina, der wahren und rechtmäßigen Vollstreckerin der ersten Familie Italiens. Sie bat um Hilfe bei der Rettung eines Werwolfes namens Remus Lupin, der in Askaban inhaftiert sein sollte."

„Nach unseren Unterlagen wurde Lupin erst einen Tag nach Vollmond inhaftiert!" rief Umbridge triumphierend.

„Aber das ist eine Lüge", lächelte Mantovani. „Als Lupin verschwand, der an diesem Abend noch keinen Banntrank erhalten hatte, und als der Mond in London aufging, sandte mir meine Schwester ihre Fledermaus. Ich erschuf einen Portschlüssel und erschien über dem Meer. Die ‚Graue Festung' war außergewöhnlich hell erleuchtet."

„Das kann nicht sein", unterbrach Umbridge sie wiederum. „Die Portschlüsselsperre für von uns nicht genehmigte Schlüssel liegt zwanzig Meilen vor Askaban."

„Das ist korrekt", bestätigte Mantovani. Im nächsten Augenblick brachen zwei riesige weiße Schwingen aus ihrem Rücken.  
„Ich fliege schneller als der Wind, ich bin seine Tochter und seine Geliebte, ich fülle die Luft mit dem Rauschen meiner Schwingen. Zwanzig Meilen kosten mich keine Minute.  
Ich sage: Die ‚Graue Festung' war außergewöhnlich hell erleuchtet. Der Vollmond stand über einer dichten Wolkenschicht, die ihn noch schirmte. Ich sah die Seelensauger hoch über dem Felsen tanzen. Ich umgab mich mit dem Schatten und tauchte hinab. Auf einer Plattform aus Stein standen Männer. Ihre Blicke galten einem Gehege, in dem der Werwolf angekettet war. Man brachte einen zweiten Mann, dieser war alt und sehr schmächtig. Die Wachzauberer sahen, dass der Mond kommen würde, doch sie holten den alten Mann nicht aus dem Käfig. Einer hatte seinen Stab auf die beiden Männer im Käfig gerichtet.  
Alle warteten auf den Mond. Die Dementoren wollten näher heran, aber man vertrieb sie. Sie sollten nicht in den Gedanken zu sehen sein, weil die Schmerzensfrau es so befohlen hatte.  
Dann kam der Mond. Ein Mann wirkte einen _Relashio_, damit der Werwolf umginge."

„Wir kennen das Ende", unterbrach der Schnurrbart.

Stille trat ein. Er erhob sich und sagte: „Dolores, ich bin entsetzt. Du bist diese Schmerzensfrau, dein Name verrät dich. Du hast diese fürchterliche Szenerie bewusst angeordnet. An den Worten der Zeugin besteht kein Zweifel. Auroren!"

Eine Gruppe Auroren zückte ihre Stäbe, sie richteten sie auf Umbridge.

„Entfernen Sie sie", befahl der Zauberer.

Umbridge, sprachlos über diesen Wandel der Ereignisse, ließ sich tatsächlich ohne Gegenwehr aus dem Saal bringen.

„Aurelia Thorn, bitte nehmen Sie als vierte Vorsitzende Ihren Platz im Vorsitz des Wizzen Gamot ein."

Aurelia, eine dickliche Hexe mittleren Alters, stand von ihrem Sitz in der zweiten Reihe von oben auf und setzte sich auf Umbridges Platz.

Der schnurrbärtige Zauberer erklärte: „Ich bin tief beschämt, über das Ausmaß an Rechtsbeugung, dessen Sie alle heute Zeugen geworden sind. Nichtsdestotrotz steht zweifelsfrei fest, dass der Werwolf Remus John Lupin den Taschendieb Spinnet getötet und aufgefressen hat, was nicht geschehen wäre, wenn er sich entsprechend dem Erlass vom 27. Juli in die Obhut des Ministeriums begeben hätte."

„Ich war noch nicht fertig!", hallte Mantovanis Stimme durch den Raum. „Der Wolfsmann hat den kleinen Zauberer nicht getötet."

Remus, zusammen gesunken in dem Kettenstuhl, sprang auf, soweit die Fesseln es ihm ermöglichten.

Die Veela hatte sich zum Denkarium begeben, erleuchtete es mit einer Berührung ihres Stabes und zog dann einen feinen, silbrigen Faden aus ihrem Kopf, der viel länger als die Fäden der Wächter und Dawlishs waren. Ihrer war vollständig.  
Vor den erstaunten Augen des gesamten Gamots begann sich wieder der Käfig zu drehen. Der Mond erhellte das Bild, und der Gamot wie das Publikum sahen, wie Remus transfigurierte. Der Werwolf stürzte auf den kleinen Zauberer zu, witterte, fletschte die lange Reißzähne, und Spinnet sank auf die Knie. Er flehte um sein Leben, bettelte eine böse, dunkle instinktgesteuerte Kreatur an. Der Werwolf legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ein schauerliches Geheul erklingen. Als es verstummte, senkte er den Kopf, schnupperte noch ein letztes Mal an dem alten Mann, dann drehte er die Ohren nach vorne und wich zurück. In der entferntesten Ecke des Käfigs legte er sich ab – und verharrte still.  
„Was für 'ne Scheiße ist das denn?", hörte man Dawlishs Stimme aus dem Denkarium. „Ihr geht jetzt alle rein und vor Mitternacht will ich hier draußen keinen mehr sehen."  
Das Denkarium zeigte den Auror, wie er den kleinen Thievius Spinnet mit dem Todesfluch ermordete und seine Leiche mit weiteren Flüchen entstellte. Es musste nur nach einem Werwolfsangriff aussehen, niemand würde genauer nachfragen.

Wie in einem Muggelfilm sahen Zuschauer, Gamot und die Reporter den Grauen Felsen von Askaban hinter Wolken im Meer verschwinden, als die Veela sich abwendete und den Rückflug über die dunkle, sturmgepeitschte See antrat.

* * *

**TBC **

* * *

_Ja, ja: Das wäre eine schlechte Slytherene, die nicht immer noch einen Tränkemeister als Trumpf im Ärmel hätte…_

_Spannend? Reviews? ;-)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Hallo, meine Lieben,_

_erst einmal herzlichen Dank für Eure Reviews, wobei ich gar nicht weiß, ob ich sie alle beantwortet habe, weil ich hier schon eine Weile nicht mehr hochgeladen habe. Nach der Kanada-Pause wollte ich erst einmal „Frühlingserwachen" abschließen, und „Tage des Raben" ist ja auch fertig geworden. Ich war also sehr fleißig. Aber jetzt geht es endlich auch hier weiter._

_Besondere Grüße gehen an meine Betaleserinnen „The Virginian" für heftig nützliche grüne Kommentare, und an Textehexe für sweetest pink._

* * *

**Kurze Zusammenfassung** der letzten Kapitel (mein Standardservice nach längeren Pausen ;-))

Ihr erinnert Euch, Remus ist das Opfer eines ziemlich fiesen Komplotts geworden: Man hat ihn nach Askaban gebracht und versucht, ihn zu zwingen, den Opa von Alicia Spinnet zu töten. Doch auch wenn ihm die letzte Portion Wolfbann fehlte, war Snapes Trank offenbar stark genug, um zu verhindern, dass Remus gegen seinen Willen jemanden umbringt. Leider hat sich Remus nicht daran erinnert, dass er NICHT getötet hat. Als der Prozess, der auch nur auf internationale Intervention hin mühsam überhaupt zustande kam, gänzlich schief zu laufen droht, weil das Antidot, das Snape gegen das Veritaserum gebraut hat, nicht wirkt, betritt eine neue Figur die Bühne:  
Claudia Mantovani, Marinas Veela-Schwester. Ihre Aussage rettet Remus das Leben. Aber wird all die Mühe reichen, dem werwolffeindlichen Gamot ein gerechtes Urteil abzuringen?  
Spannende Unterhaltung!

* * *

**Musicus:**

Deep Puple: Strange kind of woman

und

Simon & Garfunkel: Old friends

* * *

**  
**

**11. Freispruch und Versuchung**

Das Licht im Denkarium erlosch, und Mantovani nahm ihren Gedanken wieder an sich. Dann wandte sie sich an den Vorsitzenden des Gamot.

„Benötigen Sie meine Anwesenheit noch? Ich habe Arbeit zu tun in Rom."

„Sie sind als Zeugin entlassen, Mrs. Mantovani", sagte der Schnurrbart und sank sichtlich auf seinem Sitz zusammen.

Die Veela nickte und verließ den Saal, nicht ohne dem alten Magier des Wächterrats zuzunicken.

Der schnurrbärtige Zauberer ergriff das Wort: „Auroren. Bitte nehmen Sie sich des Zeugen Dawlish an. Mr. Dawlish, Sie sind verhaftet wegen des Mordes an Thievius Spinnet und wegen Irreführung des Gerichts."

Dawlish hatte seinen Stab gezogen und drehte sich jetzt im Kreis wie ein in die Enge gedrängtes Raubtier.

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Kingsley Shacklebolts tiefe Stimme dröhnte durch den Saal. Nachdem Dawlish entwaffnet war, nahmen seine ehemaligen Kollegen ihn in die Mitte und führten ihn hinaus. Im Gerichtssaal herrschte zunächst Grabesstille, dann erhob sich ein Murmeln und aufgeregtes Tuscheln. Der Prozess hatte mit Mantovanis Aussage und dem, was sie im Denkarium enthüllt hatte, einen von den meisten Zuschauern gänzlich unerwarteten Verlauf genommen.  
Die Stimme des Schurrbärtigen, müde und entnervt, klang über die Köpfe der Tuschelnden hinweg.

„Lassen Sie uns dieses Verfahren jetzt bitte zu einem Abschluss bringen. Angeklagter, haben Sie noch etwas zu sagen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es gab nichts mehr, was er der Öffentlichkeit noch mitzuteilen wünschte.

„Gut. Da der erste Anklagepunkt fallen gelassen wurde, bitte ich nun den Gamot, über den zweiten zu entscheiden. Ist der Angeklagte, Remus John Lupin, schuldig des Mordes an Thievius Spinnet? Wer davon ausgeht, erhebe bitte eine Hand."

Niemand aus der hundertköpfigen Richterschar regte sich.

„Die Gegenprobe?"

Es waren weit mehr als zwei Drittel der Richter.

„Remus Lupin, hinsichtlich dieses Anklagepunktes sind Sie unschuldig."

„Merlin sei Dank", hörte Remus Gianni Nero Don Giovanni murmeln. Der _Advocatus_ _lykantrophius_ wirkte völlig derangiert.

„Bleibt noch Ihr Verstoß gegen den Erlass vom 27. Juli. Hätten Sie sich rechtzeitig in die Obhut des Ministeriums begeben, wäre es nicht zu diesem Verfahren gekommen, Mr. Lupin. Sie hätten sich und dem Ministerium all das ersparen können. Sie haben dieses Versäumnis quasi eingestanden. Ich frage den Wizzen Gamot, ob er den Angeklagten des Verstoßes gegen den vorgenannten Erlass für schuldig befindet."

Auch diesmal hob sich eine deutliche Mehrheit der Hände.

Der Vorsitzende tupfte sich mit einem Seidentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn und fuhr fort: „_Sonorus_! Remus Lupin, Werwolf, nach mehrheitlicher Entscheidung des Wizzen Gamot, getroffen in der Sitzung vom… - Arthur, bitte setzen Sie das heutige Datum ein, das mir entfallen ist, - verurteile ich Sie zu einer sechsmonatigen Haft in Askaban."

„Oh nein", flüsterte Remus beinahe tonlos. Nur nicht zurück in diese Hölle. Sechs Monate Askaban kamen einem Todesurteil nahe.

„Da Sie einen Teil dieser Strafe bereits in der Untersuchungshaft verbüßt haben und ich zugeben muss, dass in Ihrem Fall auch erhebliche Verfehlungen der Exekutive vorliegen, wandle ich den Rest der Haftstrafe, dies sind fünf Monate und drei Tage, in eine Geldstrafe in Höhe von eintausend Galeonen um. Ich bin sicher, das Haus Bertucci wird angesichts einer solch bedeutungslosen Summe nicht auf den Verteidigungslehrer seiner Töchter verzichten wollen, und Sie können diese Schuld dort abtragen. Weiterhin lasse ich Ihren britischen Pass einziehen und verweise Sie des Landes. Sie haben Großbritannien mit einer Frist von einem Monat zu verlassen. Hiermit erkläre ich Sie zur Persona non grata. Nicht auszudenken, wenn die Exekutive sich noch einmal die Finger an Ihnen beschmutzen würde. Suchen Sie sich eine neue Heimat, die Lykantrophen gegenüber nachlässiger ist. Sollten Sie diese Auflagen nicht erfüllen, müssen Sie die Haftstrafe in Askaban doch antreten. Und jetzt verlassen Sie umgehend diesen Gerichtssaal, Sie sind frei. Jemand soll mir etwas zu trinken bringen. _Finite incantatem_."

Die Ketten an Remus' Armen erschlafften und fielen rasselnd zu Boden. Der Advocatus stürzte auf ihn zu, riss ihn vom Stuhl hoch und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Moony, oh Merlin, Moony", flüsterte er an seinem Ohr. „Ich dachte schon, wir schaffen es nicht."

Remus schloss die Augen und ließ sich gegen Sirius sinken. Sein Freund war jetzt nah genug, dass er ihn am Geruch erkennen konnte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Remus." Arthur war zu ihnen getreten. „Mr. Nero Don Giovanni, ich bin beauftragt die Summe von eintausend Galeonen für das Ministerium zu kassieren. Werden Sie die Summe im Auftrage der Familie Bertucci anweisen? Man wird Mr. Lupin dann freilassen, sobald das Gold in Gringotts eingegangen ist."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Sirius, und ihm fehlte jetzt jeder Hauch eines italienischen Akzents.

„Hier sind sehr viele Auroren, die Mr. Lupin, Ihren Mandanten, gleich mitnehmen werden und alles genau beobachten", sagte Arthur warnend und blickte sich nervös um. „Die Auflage muss erfüllt werden, sonst wird die Strafe vollstreckt."

Remus war sich in diesem Moment sicher: Arthur wusste, dass Sirius unter der Maske des Anwalts steckte, und er wusste auch, dass nicht viel dazu gehörte, ihn jetzt die Contenance verlieren zu lassen.

„Ich werde mich im Auftrage meines Vaters selbst darum kümmern", sagte eine sanfte Stimme, und Marina tauchte neben Sirius auf.  
Sie trat mit Artur zur Seite.  
„Akzeptieren Sie Kreditkarten?" hörte Remus sie mit süß klingendem Tonfall fragen.

Sirius wirbelte herum. „Miss Bertucci, bitte, nicht hier!" rief er, und der Advocatus war wieder präsent.  
„Keine Tricks, um Merlins Willen", raunte er Marina zu.

„Soviel Gold habe selbst ich nicht bei mir", fauchte sie ihn an. „Wollen Sie, dass die ihn wieder mitnehmen?"  
Sie wies auf die Auroren, die nicht weit von ihnen standen und jetzt versuchten, mit drei Dementoren im Schlepptau auf sie zuzugehen. Doch die Horde der jungen Journalisten um Fleur Delacour versperrte ihnen den Weg, und als die Männer des Ministeriums sich endlich durch die Fotografen gedrängt hatten, tauchte die Sekretärin des Präsidenten vom Wächterrat wieder auf, und die Dementoren zogen sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit in den dunklen Gang zurück.

„Wir kümmern uns darum", hörte Remus die Stimme von Minerva McGonagall. Sie trat zu Arthur. „Ich schreibe einen Barscheck aus auf das bei Gringotts hinterlegte Vermögen von Hogwarts."

„Tut mir Leid, Minerva, den darf ich nicht akzeptieren", erwiderte Arthur, was ihm sichtlich unangenehm war. „Leider ist die Vorgabe, dass eine Barzahlung zu erfolgen hat."

„Gestatten Sie, dass der Wächterrat der Familie Bertucci einen Kredit anbietet – oder dem Orden?" fragte eine sonore Stimme, und als Remus sich umdrehte, stand der alte Magier mit dem ungewöhnlichen Patronus vor ihm. Er stützte sich auf seinen langen, knorrigen Stab und hielt einen Lederbeutel in der Hand. „Auf Reisen ist man zumeist für solche Eventualitäten besser gerüstet, und die Finanztöpfe in Brüssel sind stets gut gefüllt."

„Ich zeichne Ihnen den Schuldschein gegen", sagte Marina sofort.

„Das Wort der dunklen Tochter von Luccia Bertucci reicht mir völlig aus", erwiderte der Alte.

Marina entgleiste nur für einen Wimpernschlag ihr sonst so kontrolliertes Mienenspiel, sie fing sich jedoch sofort wieder und deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
„Ich werde meine Mutter gerne grüßen, Präsident Pettersson."

Remus riss erstaunt die Augen auf und betrachtete den alten Zauberer noch einmal. Jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, warum ihm die freundlichen blauen Augen so vertraut erschienen waren. Dies hier musste Ingers Vater sein. Kein Wunder, dass ihre Affäre mit einem Werwolf nicht gerne gesehen wurde. Marina, die ebenfalls von altem Blut war, hatte ihm das mehr als deutlich gemacht. Inger stammte vermutlich aus einer Familie, die seit Generationen nur Wächter und Politiker hervor gebracht hatte. Remus war mehr als froh, sie nicht im Rahmen des Prozesses öffentlich diskreditiert zu haben.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll", brachte er jetzt mühsam hervor.

„Sie haben die Schulden bei mir, Remus John Lupin, Werwolf", imitierte Marina Umbridge so treffend, dass es Remus eine Gänsehaut bereitete und Sirius bleich wurde.

Pettersson lächelte milde, dann wandte er sich um.  
„Minerva, welch eine Freunde!" begrüßte er die Lehrerin für Verwandlung. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Und Albus?"

„Entschuldigt mich", sagte Remus.

Er löste sich von der Gruppe des Ordens, ging alleine quer durch den Saal, zwischen den Richtern des Wizzen Gamot hindurch, die noch vor ihrer Tribüne standen und plauderten oder diskutierten und ihm durchwegs auswichen, als habe er die Räude. Was vermutlich nicht ganz unzutreffend war. Unterhalb des Zeugenstandes waren zwei Gestalten in ein Gespräch vertieft: die eine in fließender schwarzer Robe mit grün schimmerndem Umhang, die andere hager und ganz in Schwarz gewandet.  
Sie blickten auf, als er hinzu trat.

„Nun, ich denke, damit sind deine Fragen beantwortet, Severus", sagte Madame Hoodia. „Wir sehen uns im November auf dem Kongress in Genua."

Sie maß Remus mit einem abschätzenden Blick, dann rauschte sie – etwas langsamer als Snape, jedoch trotzdem mit wehenden Roben – davon.

„Du riechst fürchterlich, Lupin", sagte der Tränkemeister anstelle einer Begrüßung und hielt sich demonstrativ ein Taschentuch vor die Nase.

„Wie kann ich dir jemals danken, Severus?"

„Fass mich nicht an, als Anfang", schnarrte Snape. „Ich möchte ungern als Werwolfsliebchen verschrien sein."

„Nicht, dass dein Ruf nicht ohnehin schon gelitten hätte", erwiderte Remus. „Hast du von ihr erfahren, warum das Antidot nicht wirkt?"

„Ja. Jemand muss es sabotiert haben", teilte er mit. „Da ich noch lebe, kann es keinen Fehler bei der Zubereitung gegeben haben. Es war perfekt."

„Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt", sagte Remus. „Hast du einen Verdacht?"

„Ja, aber ich bin noch nicht sicher. Ich treffe dich im Grimmauldplatz, wenn du gewaschen bist, gegessen und geschlafen hast, Lupin. Ich lasse dir den Wolfsbann später noch bringen, damit du ihn wenigstens die letzten drei Tage vor dem Vollmond noch nehmen kannst. Und geh' nicht wieder mit schwarzen Männern mit", sagte er und gestattete sich den Anflug eines Zuckens um die Mundwinkel.

„Severus – danke."

Der Tränkemeister nickte nur.

Aber Remus war noch nicht fertig.

„Was willst du noch?" schnarrte der Slytherin ungeduldig. „Ich habe noch Arbeit."

„Wer hat den Dämon beschworen, dessen Hilfe ihr brauchtet?" fragte Remus.  
Er musste einfach sicher sein.

Severus sah ihn an, etwas Seltsames lag in seinem Blick.  
„Wenn du das nicht weißt, Lupin, ist dir nicht zu helfen."

Severus ließ ihn stehen und rauschte davon, und Remus wusste jetzt, nachdem er Madame Hoodia gesehen hatte, von wem der Tränkemeister sich diesen Abgang abgeguckt hatte.

**oooOOOooo**

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Remus."

Molly Weasley stand hinter ihm, ein warmes Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Molly. Danke für den Zauber vorhin. Das war gewagt, wenn man dich erwischt hätte."

Sie lachte. „Man wird mich wohl kaum für einen Haushaltszauber nach Askaban schicken, Remus. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du in schmutzigen Unterhosen vor der gesamten Magischen Gesellschaft stehen musst. Ich kenne auch niemanden, dem das peinlicher wäre als dir. Und ich habe dich nicht tagelang gepflegt und dir Severus' scheußlichen Raupentee eingeflößt, damit du hier vor Scham stirbst."

Remus wurde allein bei dem Gedanken daran rot, er konnte das Blut in seinen Wangen pulsieren fühlen.

Marina tauchte neben ihnen auf. „Wir müssen gehen, Werwolf, ich kann den Maskierungszauber nicht mehr lange halten, ohne dich anzuzapfen, und du bist zu schwach, um besonders viel Energie zu spenden", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Er nickte, verabschiedete sich von Molly und folgte ihr.

Der Orden hatte sich zerstreut, es war nicht gut, wenn man stets die gleichen Leute in einer Traube zusammen hängen sah. Remus begleitete Sirius, den alle für seinen Anwalt hielten und Marina Bertucci, die sich als Auftraggeberin der Verteidigung ebenfalls ohne Verdacht zu erregen an seiner Seite hielt.

„Lupin, Werwolf", drang eine kühle Stimme an Remus' Ohr. Er hielt inne und sah sich um. In einem Abstand von etwa einem Meter stand Lucius Malfoy.  
„Ah, Miss Bertucci und der berühmte Gemino Nero Don Giovanni". Lucius verbeugte sich tief vor Marina und deutete einen Handkuss an.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Es ist doch immer wieder ein Vergnügen, das Oberhaupt einer so edlen, altehrwürdigen Familie zu treffen", sagte sie süßlich. „Guten Tag, Lucius. Wie geht es Ihrem Sohn? Ich habe ihn erst kürzlich auf einem meiner … Spaziergänge getroffen."

„Das wurde mir zugetragen", schnarrte Malfoy. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass Ihre Familie sich mit jemandem wie Remus Lupin einlässt. Wie man hört, ist er jetzt sogar der Lehrer Ihrer Nichten."

„Wir folgen nur Ihrem Vorbild, Lucius. Er war auch der Lehrer Ihres Sohnes Draco, schon vergessen?"

Malfoys schmale Lippen teilten sich zu einem berechnenden Lächeln.  
„Aber nein, eine derart zweifelhafte Ehre vergisst man nicht."

„Was wollen Sie, Malfoy?" fragte Remus barsch und erschrak fast über seinen eigenen Tonfall.

„Ich habe eine Botschaft für dich, Werwolf", zischte Malfoy mit zu Schlitzen verengten, eiskalten grauen Augen.  
Alle Höflichkeit war aus seinem Gebaren verschwunden.  
„Nachdem Paolo Bertucci dich offenbar so sehr schätzt, dass er seine beiden Töchter nach England entsendet, um dein Leben zu retten, sind gewisse Kreise zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass man das Blut einer so alten, integeren Familie wie der Lupins vielleicht doch in gewisse Planungen integrieren könnte. Man bietet dir eine führende Position unter deinesgleichen und einen angemessenen Rang im engeren Zirkel."

Remus starrte Malfoy angewidert an.

Dieser trat einen Schritt näher und senkte die Stimme. „Denke noch einmal darüber nach, Lupin. Der Dunkle Lord hat auch deinem Freund Snape gegenüber Toleranz für gewisse Neigungen gezeigt. Wir sind bereit, von alten Pfaden abzuweichen. In einer neuen Gesellschaft _könnte_ Lykantrophie kein Ausschlusskriterium mehr sein. Die Entscheidung darüber – und zwar für deine gesamte Spezies – legt Er in deine Hände."

Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Hielten Sie ihn wirklich für derart leicht manipulierbar?

„Wo wird Fenrir euch Werwölfe hinführen?" schmeichelte Malfoy weich, „und wie viel mehr könntest du erreichen? Abgrund und Höhlen des Lasters unter Fenrir Greyback, oder eine Hochkultur unter der Führung eines Remus Lupin? Man wird auch nach dem Sieg fähige Professoren an den Magischen Universitäten benötigen, nicht zuletzt im Fachbereich Arithmantik." Malfoy lächelte wieder. „Ich sehe dein Zögern. Habe ich dich zum Nachdenken angeregt? Umso besser."  
Er wandte sich Marina zu.  
„Die großen, alten Familien müssen nicht zwangsweise Feinde sein. Man hält eine Achse London-Rom für durchaus verhandelbar. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie das Ihrem Vater mitteilen würden, Miss Bertucci. Bedenken Sie, dass der Phönixorden die… ‚Ernährungsweise' einiger Mitglieder Ihrer Familie nicht zeitlich unbegrenzt tolerieren wird. Ich wünsche den Herrschaften noch einen schönen Tag. Buon giorno."

Er verschwand.

„Was für eine Ernährungsweise?" fragte Sirius. „Was faselt der da?"

„Später", antwortete Marina knapp.

Sie gingen zügig weiter. Im Atrium des Ministeriums hatte sich eine ganze Traube Menschen um einige der jungen Reporter geschart, Blitzlicht flackerte, und der schnurrbärtige Zauberer, der zuletzt dem Gamot vorgesessen hatte, gab ein Interview. Neben ihm stand der Präsident des Wächterrates mit István Szabo, und Pettersson hatte einen Arm um eine Hexe mit kurzen blonden Haaren gelegt. Jetzt, wo sie nebeneinander standen, war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Inger und ihrem Vater noch deutlicher zu sehen.

„Da ist Lupin!" rief plötzlich einer der Fotografen, und der ganze Pulk stürzte sich auf Remus und seine Begleiter.

Remus versuchte, wenigstens einen Blick von Inger aufzufangen, und tatsächlich sah sie ihn und lächelte, doch dann nahm ihm die Meute der Journalisten die Sicht und verlangte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich nach dem Freispruch?"

„Was hat man in Askaban mit Ihnen gemacht? Woher stammen die Narben auf Ihrem Oberkörper?"

„Werden Sie England verlassen und wohin werden Sie auswandern?"

Die Fragen prasselten auf Remus ein wie Gewehrkugeln. Plötzlich fühlte er sich unendlich müde. Merlin sei Dank hatte er Sirius an seiner Seite.

„Wir sind nicht zufrieden mit diesem Freispruch zweiter Klasse. Die Aberkennung der Staatsbürgerschaft ist ein zutiefst antidemokratisches Instrument, dass eines Rechtsstaates nicht würdig ist", verkündete Sirius.

„Dann halten Sie England nicht für einen Rechtsstaat?"

Der vermeintliche Advokatus neben Remus lächelte. „Die Frage haben Sie gestellt, meine bezaubernde Signorina."

Die italienische Journalistin errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen.

„Werden Sie das Urteil anfechten?" fragte der Reporter des „Dagblatten".

„Es ist ein Gamoturteil und nach englischem Recht nicht anfechtbar", erläuterte Sirius. „Bei der Unberechenbarkeit dieses Systems hier, insbesondere für meinen lykantrophen Mandanten, wäre das Risiko zudem unverhältnismäßig. Jetzt ist es aber genug", verkündete er mit brillantem italienischem Akzent. „Mein Mandant hat eine harte Zeit hinter sich, er braucht Ruhe und etwas Erholung. Wir bedanken uns für Ihrer aller Engagement. Die Magische Gesellschaft braucht junge Reporter wie Sie, die kritische Fragen stellen. Aber jetzt müssen wir gehen."

Sirius lächelte und strahlte in die Kameras, beantwortete noch im Gehen eloquent ein paar Fragen zu italienischem Lebensstil und schaffte es gleichzeitig, Remus von den Fotografen etwas abzuschirmen. Sie erreichten endlich einen der riesigen Kamine des Ministeriums und flooten in ein Hotel in der Winkelgasse.  
Sirius schob Remus in den Aufzug der Herberge und reichte ihm ein Handy.

„Ruf uns ein Taxi, Moony", sagte er grinsend, und sein Gesicht begann sich bereits zu verändern. „_Retransformare_", er tippte mit dem Stab auf das Telefon, und Remus hielt seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Händen.

„Marina kommt nach", sagte Sirius und disapparierte. Remus folgte ihm nur Sekunden später.

**oooOOOooo**

Im Vergleich zu Askaban war selbst das düstere Haus am Grimmauldplatz ein Paradies auf Erden. Noch in der Küche hatte Remus stehend ein halbes Hähnchen verschlungen, das Kreacher unter einer schimmernden Edelstahlhaube warm gestellt hatte, um dann endlich sehr heiß zu duschen und in Pyjama und Morgenrock noch in die Bibliothek zu kommen, wo Sirius ihn bei prasselndem Kaminfeuer mit breitem Grinsen erwartete. Es war warm in der Bibliothek, Remus war nach fast einem Monat in Askaban mehr als dankbar für die Hitze des Feuers.

Sirius hatte eine Flasche Rotwein vor sich stehen.

„Leider kann ich dir jetzt nichts davon anbieten, Moony", frotzelte er. „Erst Wolfsbann, dann Wein, alles andere lass' sein", zitierte er Snape. „Später gerne, falls dir danach ist."

„Danke, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt", erwiderte Remus und fuhr sich durch die verfilzten Haare.

„Deine Haare sind wohl nicht mehr zu retten", sprach Sirius seinen Gedanken laut aus. „Total verfilzt. Kein Kamm und kein Zauber kommt da durch. Aber der grässliche Bart ist wieder ab."

Remus nickte.  
„Am besten rasiere ich die Haare auch ganz. Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig, wie es aussieht", sagte er.

„Oh doch, Moony, das ist es. Gerade nach…diesem Ort."  
Er sah Remus besorgt an. „Willst du darüber sprechen?"

Doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Pads. Kannst du sie abschneiden, bitte? Ich…kann den Geruch nicht ertragen, der darin hängt."

Sirius nickte, und schweigend erwies er Remus einen Dienst zurück, den dieser ihm vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr selbst geleistet hatte.

Minerva erschien eine halbe Stunde später zusammen mit Leo und Tonks, und die beiden Auroren konnten sich einige drastische Kommentare zu Remus' kahlem Schädel nicht verbeißen.

„Wann geht dein Flug nach Tibet?" fragte Tonks. „Dir fehlt nur noch die orange Mönchskutte."

„Tibet ist bestimmt nicht das schlechteste Land für eine Persona non grata", erklärte Leo. „Aber weißt du, was cool wäre, Remus? Ein Tattoo!"

„Sie sind wirklich taktlos, Mr. Leander", rügte ihn McGonagall und goss sich noch einen Feuerwhisky nach. „Sie können die Haare wieder wachsen lassen, Remus. Der Zauber ist nicht sehr bekannt, aber einfach. Den Banntrank habe ich übrigens in Ihr Zimmer gestellt", sagte sie.

Als er aufstehen wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück. „Laufen Sie nicht gleich los, er ist mit einem Wärmezauber belegt und verliert in einer halben Stunde sicherlich nicht an Aroma."

„Zwei Tage und der Vollmondabend, das wird mehr als eng", sinnierte Remus. „Ich kann nicht hier in London bleiben diesen Monat, Sirius."

„Ich habe bereits mit Albus gesprochen, die Heulende Hütte und der Verbotene Wald stehen Ihnen zur Verfügung", erklärt Minerva.  
„Sirius, werden Sie alleine mit Remus auch dann fertig, wenn der Trank nicht vollständig wirkt?" erkundigte sie sich besorgt.

„Sie sind eine Animaga. Sie könnten dazu kommen", schlug er vor.

„Damit Sie mich auf einen Baum jagen? Nein danke."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Ihre Schüler, Minerva. Ich kann auf den Wolf aufpassen. Zumindest, so lange keine Dementoren auf dem Schulgelände und im Wald herum hängen, die nichts sehnlicher wollen als einen Labrador-Briard-Mischling küssen", fügte er düster hinzu.

„Dieses Problem ist lösbar", erklärte McGonagall. „Ich werde Ingmar bitten, uns Miss Andersson zur Verfügung zu stellen."

„Ingmar?" fragte Leo.

„Professor Ingmar Pettersson, Präsident des Wächterrats", erläuterte sie.

„Wie kann man einen solchen Patronus erschaffen?" fragte Tonks. „Ich meine, sie sah so echt aus."

„Miss Andersson war seine Sekretärin, bevor sie seine Frau wurde", erzählte McGonagall. „Als sie starb, war Ingmar untröstlich. Aber er hat sich entschieden, am vergangenen Glück festzuhalten, anstatt sich der Realität zu beugen. Nun, Ingmar ist zweifellos einer der begabtesten Magier seiner Zeit gewesen. Ich vermute, dass er trotz seines hohen Alters immer noch mächtig ist. Allerdings heißt es, dass er sich bald zurückziehen wird. Sein Schwiegersohn soll neuer Präsident des Rates werden."

„Sein _Schwiegersohn_?" fragte Remus.

Minerva nickte.

„Scheint eine echt politische Familie zu sein", sagte Tonks. „Das wär' mir ja zu anstrengend. Wie gut, dass deine Eltern Muggel sind, Leo. An den Wochenenden bei euch könnte man fast vergessen, dass es Voldemort und sein schwarzes Todesserpack überhaupt gibt."

**oooOOOooo**

„Du hast McGonagalls Zauber angewandt. Deine Haare sind fast so lang wie vorher", stellte Sirius am nächsten Morgen fest.  
Eine Viertelstunde später sagte er: „Du bist schweigsam."

„Mir geht so vieles im Kopf herum", erwiderte Remus. „Persona non grata. Ich bin in diesem Land geboren, Sirius. England ist trotz allem meine Heimat."

„Frankreich ist aber auch schön", schwärmte Sirius. „Besonders der Süden. Oder Italien. Du solltest darüber nachdenken, ob du Askaban wirklich noch einmal riskieren willst, Moony. Wir wissen jetzt beide, wovon wir sprechen."

„Der Kampf findet hier statt, Sirius. Ich bin keiner, der den Schwanz einkneift, wenn es ernst wird."

Sirius lachte laut.

„Was ist los?" fragte Remus.

„Du hast gerade ‚Schwanz einkneifen' gesagt. Der Knast hat abgefärbt, was?" Er grinste. Doch sein Gesicht wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, Remus – und ich glaube, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, Voldemort will die Macht, und er will sie bald – dann werde ich nicht mehr hier sein."

Remus blickte auf.  
„Wo willst du hin?"

„Italien, die Toskana, Rom, Sizilien – überall. Dorthin wo die Sonne scheint. Ich gehe mit Marina."

Remus sagte nichts. Er brachte es nicht über sich, seinem Freund zu erklären, dass er mit Marina Bertucci sicher nicht gerade an einem Strand die pralle Sonne genießen würde.

„Komm mit uns, Moony. Ich würde dich sonst vermissen. Und diese Miss Pettersson arbeitet doch auch in Italien. Vielleicht braucht Padua einen fähigen Arithmantiker?"

„Sicher brauchen sie keinen _lykantrophen_ Arithmantiker", mutmaßte Remus seufzend. „Und es ist eine _Mrs._ Pettersson. Du hast doch McGonagall gehört gestern Abend. Ihr Mann wird der Nachfolger ihres Vaters."

„Das hat dir einen Stich versetzt, was?" meinte Sirius mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Freund.

Remus antwortete nicht.

„Ach komm, Moony, dann ist sie eben verheiratet, was soll's? Du hattest einen One-Night-Stand, das kommt vor. Und im übrigen – die Lady hat ihren Arsch riskiert, um diesen Dämon zu beschwören, mit dem Snape das Antidot gebraut hat, sie hat ihren Vater angestiftet, das halbe Internationale Zaubereiparlament in Brüssel auf den britischen Minister zu hetzen, bis sie deinen Prozess durchgesetzt hatten. Das hätte nicht mal Dumbledore drehen können. Sie hat alle Hebel umgelegt, um dich zu retten, und ihr hattet eine, wie ich hoffe, geile Nacht. Was willst du mehr?"

Sirius hatte Recht. Was in aller Welt wollte er denn noch?

Doch wenn Remus ehrlich zu sich war, wusste er, was er wollte. Auch wenn sein Wunsch jenseits eines jeden Realismus lag.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Hallo, meine Lieben,_

_irgendwie klappt es wohl nicht mit den Alerts oder Schwarzlesen kommt in Mode? Oder seid Ihr alle zu „Kerkermond" übergelaufen? __**;-)**_

_Jedenfalls aber bedanke ich mich bei IceEgg und Nicole für die beiden netten Reviews, wünsche natürlich allen Lesern, ob weiß oder schwarz, weiterhin viel Vergnügen._

_Besonderer Dank geht an meine Betaleserin „The Virginian" fürs wie stets genaue Korrekturlesen._

_Heute ein eher kurzes Kapitel, aber ich dachte, ich halte Euch bei Laune ;-)__  
Spannende Unterhaltung!_

* * *

**Musicus**:

Ich habe immer das Problem, dass mein Musikgeschmack nicht massenkompatibel ist (mein Wolfsforscher sagt, er sei nicht geschmackskompatibel...). Deswegen höre ich beim Schreiben oft eher unbekannte Musik. Diese als Musicus zu setzen hieße aber, Ihr könnt damit wenig anfangen.

Also: Soundtrack hier ist **Deep Puple**: _Demon's Eye._ Ist bekannt, denke ich ;-) Sirius sagt, er kennt es, und ‚Deep Purple' sei ein Klassiker.

Beim Schreiben habe ich u.a. gehört: Frida – Turn the stone und Robert Cray Band- Night Patrol. (Zum Reinhören gibt es den i-tunes Shop oder wo ihr sonst Musik ladet)

* * *

**12. Im Zirkel der Wächter**

Der Mond kam, und Remus hockte zitternd in der Heulenden Hütte. Dieses Mal fehlten die ersten drei Portionen Wolfsbann, nicht die letzte, denn Severus war überpünktlich gewesen.

„Kunststück", knurrte Sirius. „Er hat's ja auch nicht weit."

Dumbledore hatte nach den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen ein Einsehen gehabt und seinen Tränkemeister zurückgeholt. Severus war die Entscheidung, zurückzukehren, sichtbar schwer gefallen. Minerva hatte ihnen berichtet, dass er sich mehrere Tage Bedenkzeit ausgebeten hatte. Doch letztlich hatte der Slytherin akzeptiert.  
Malfoy hielt wie vermutet den Schulelternbeirat ruhig. Seine Macht dort war ungebrochen.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?" hatte Severus gefragt und den Werwolf kritisch beobachtet.

„Ich glaube, ich werde es nicht kontrollieren können", hatte Remus geantwortet. Es schien, als habe der Wolfsbann zwar Auswirkungen, aber es fühlte sich nicht an, als ob er seine vollständige Wirkung entfalten würde.  
Diese Einschätzung bewahrheitete sich, als der Mond spät gegen halb zehn aufging. Remus bekam zwar noch mit, wie Sirius sich verwandelte, auch seine eigene Transformation erlebte er unangenehm bewusst, aber er konnte sich gegen die übermächtigen Instinkte des Werwolfs nicht durchsetzen.  
Er unterwarf Padfoot, brach durch die Holzwand der Hütte und raste mit gegen den Boden donnernden Pfoten in Richtung des Waldrandes. Der Wolf war nicht glücklich mit der nach so vielen Jahren fremden Umgebung, sie erschien nicht vertraut, und im Wald verlor er – zuviel Remus in seinem Kopf – schließlich die Orientierung.  
Der Mond lockte ihn auf eine Lichtung, und dort erst fand er Ruhe und Stille, badete in dem silbernen Licht, das sich in seinem Fell brach und stimmte das alte Lied an, mit dem Fluch und Schönheit des Himmeltrabanten seit Jahrtausenden besungen wurden. Er war so versunken in sich, dass er das aufgeregte Klackern und Klicken der Chelizeren und Zangen viel zu spät bemerkte.

Die gigantischen Spinnen zogen den Ring um ihr warmblütiges Opfer enger.

Jetzt endlich erkannte der Wolf die tödliche Bedrohung. Er entblößte die langen Zähne, sträubte das Fell und knurrte. Er drehte sich im Kreis, um den Kieferklauen der Arachniden kein Ziel zu bieten, aber es waren viele – zu viele. Grünlicher Speichel tropfte von ihren Beißwerkzeugen, und in ihrer Aufregung klang das Geklapper fast wie das Rasseln einer Schlange.  
Der Wolf sah sich in einer ausweglosen Situation.

Da huschte eine Silhouette unter dem silbernen Rund des Mondes entlang, und eine Fledermaus landete sacht in seinem dichten Fell. Schwarzer Nebel hüllte den Wolf ein, und im nächsten Moment richtete sich neben ihm die gigantische _Scorpia arachnidae_ auf, die ihm bereits in dem Lagerhaus in London das Leben gerettet hatte.  
Die Spinnen wichen zurück, flohen panisch vor der dunklen Verwandten mit dem tödlichen Stachel, deren sechs Augen blutrot glühten und in deren Maul weiße lange Fangzähne blitzten. Sie winkte dem Werwolf mit einer ihrer Zangen, und tatsächlich folgte er ihr, knurrend und zögernd, mit eingekniffener Rute.  
Nach weniger als fünf Minuten blieb sie stehen, sie zog sich zu einem unförmigen Klumpen zusammen, wieder hüllte schwarzer Nebel sie ein, und der Wolf blinzelte verwundert. Vor ihm stand eine Wölfin. Sie war zu klein, zu schwarz und ihr Fell zu gelackt, zu glänzend, aber unzweifelhaft ein Wolf. Er schnupperte. Ihre roten Augen glommen gespenstisch auf, und sie leckte sich über die langen spitzen Zähne. Dann wandte sie sich um und verschwand zwischen den dicht stehenden Bäumen. Der Wolf folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.

Nach einer Weile hatten die beiden den Waldrand erreicht.

Dort saß der große schwarze Hund, und eine im Dunklen hell schimmernde Gestalt kraulte ihm die Ohren. Die Wölfin zerstäubte zu schwarzem Dunst, und der Wolf folgte dem weißbepelzten Eisflederer, der sich flatternd aus diesem Nebel erhob, noch eine Weile mit den Augen, bevor er den Wald hinter sich ließ und der vertrauten Gestalt des Hundes zustrebte.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus erwachte, durchgefroren und krank wie nach jedem Vollmond, die Hände im Fell des schwarzen Hundes vergraben, der neben ihm auf der schäbigen Matratze lag.

„Pads?" fragte er leise und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, der irgendwo neben der Schlafstatt liegen musste.

Der Hund streckte sich, länger und länger, jaulte kurz auf, und dann lagen Sirius' Hände dort, wo eben noch Hundepfoten gewesen waren. Sirius stöhnte und griff sich an den Nacken. Er schob die tintenschwarzen Haare hoch und Remus sah die blutige Kruste. Auch sonst war Sirius zerschunden wie nie vorher nach einem Vollmond.

„Merlin sei Dank, dass du dich in deiner Animagusform nicht anstecken kannst", murmelte Remus.  
Seine Wangen brannten von einem unbestimmten Schamgefühl.

„Du warst ja echt scheiße drauf letzte Nacht", brach es aus Sirius hervor. „In den Wald abzuhauen und auch noch die Wand hier zu zertrümmern. Kein Wunder, dass es hier drinnen schweinekalt ist." Er gab etwas wie ein Knurren von sich, doch dann gewann sein gewöhnliches heiteres Wesen wieder die Oberhand.

„Eines muss man sagen, die Hütte hat den Vorteil, dass man hier einen Patronus zur Gesellschaft bekommt, der klasse Öhrchen kraulen und massieren kann. Meine Rückenschmerzen sind komplett weg." Er grinste. „Komm, Moony, lach wieder. Vor dir liegen siebenundzwanzig mondfreie Tage."

**oooOOOooo**

Sie traten im Grimmauldplatz aus dem Kamin, und der Duft frisch gebackenen Apfelkuchens stieg ihnen in die Nase.

„Ich fange an, Kreacher wirklich zu mögen", gestand Sirius und nahm den direkten Weg in die Küche.

Dort saßen Tonks und Leo, und die Gesichter des jungen Paares waren alles andere als freudig.

„Was ist los?" fragte Sirius, dem Umhang noch halb über der Schulter.

Tonks blickte ihn düster an.  
„In Hogsmeade ist letzte Nacht ein Schüler von Hogwarts getötet worden. Zerfetzt, wie die anderen Toten der letzten Wochen."

„Ich schwöre euch, ich habe nichts damit zu tun", sagte Remus sofort. „Ich erinnere mich an jede Minute der letzten Nacht."

„Niemand redet von dir", erwiderte Tonks. „Erstens sieht es nicht nach Werwolf aus, und zweitens weiß kaum jemand, dass ihr in der Heulenden Hütte ward. Aber der Junge war ein Siebtklässler aus Slytherin, der offenbar die Nacht mit einer jungen Frau im Dorf verbracht hat. Auf dem Rückweg muss ihm irgendetwas über den Weg gelaufen sein. Malfoy tobt, wenn ich Minerva richtig verstanden habe, und Severus Snape habe ich noch nie so blass gesehen. Er hat den Jungen heute Morgen gefunden – oder das, was von ihm übrig war."

„Entschuldigt mich", sagte Sirius und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Wo will er hin?" fragte Leo.

„Keine Ahnung", log Remus. „Ich sehe nach ihm, und ihr lasst uns von dem Apfelkuchen noch was übrig, ja? Wann wird es im „Tagespropheten' stehen?"

„Das Ministerium gibt die Information nicht frei – noch nicht", erklärte Tonks.

Remus stieg die Treppe hinauf, bis in den zweiten Stock und weiter zum Dachboden hoch. Er sah die blutroten Augen des Scorpionwesens und der Wölfin vor sich – er wusste, warum sie diese Farbe gehabt hatten. Er musste gar nicht den ganzen Weg laufen, denn er konnte Sirius und Marina Bertucci sich schon aus einigem Abstand anschreien hören.

„Das muss aufhören, Marina", rief Sirius. „All diese Männer, und jetzt auch noch ein Schüler!"

„Warum erzählst du mir das?" fragte sie ärgerlich. „Es ist bedauerlich, doch ich kann es nicht ändern."

„Marina", sagte Sirius, und seine Stimme klang flehentlich, „ich liebe dich, und du weißt das. Aber ich bin nicht blind. Ein Mord in der Nacht, und du bist am nächsten Tag das blühende Leben. Zwei Nächte in meinem Bett, in denen ich nicht schlafe, und du wirst krank. Ich sehe dich niemals wirklich etwas essen. Du schiebst es mit deiner Gabel hin und her und lässt es mit einem Zauber verschwinden. Ich kann die Augen nicht mehr verschließen – und ich habe dich letzte Nacht in der Nähe der Hütte gesehen!"

„Du hast zu viele Gruselromane gelesen, Sirius. Schau, dort steht die Sonne am Himmel. Ich stehe hier neben dir. Sollte ich denn nicht zu Staub zerfallen, wenn ich ein Vampir wäre?"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du eine Tageslichtwandlerin bist. Aber oft, wenn du glaubst, dass ich nicht hinsehe, trägt dein Schatten Schwingen. Erinnerst du dich an Remus, wie er behauptete, du habest kein Spiegelbild gehabt? Damals habe ich ihm nicht geglaubt, aber jetzt denke ich, dass du die Besonderheiten deiner Art durch geschickte Zauber überdeckst."

„Nun, wie schön!" fuhr sie ihn an. „Am besten läufst du persönlich zum Ministerium und sagst gegen mich aus!"

Remus öffnete die Tür einen Spalt.

„Das werde ich nicht tun, Marina. Aber ich … kann nicht mit einer…Kreatur leben, die töten muss, um zu überleben."

Sie holte ohne Vorwarnung aus und schlug Sirius mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.  
„Dann lass es sein!" zischte sie.

Ihre Augen glühten, als sie sich umdrehte und an Remus vorbei aus dem Raum stürmte.

„Marina!" Sirius machte Anstalten, ihr nachzulaufen, hielt dann jedoch inne.  
Er sank mitten im Raum auf die Knie und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
Remus ließ sich neben ihm zu Boden sinken und schlang die Arme um den Freund.

„Es tut mir so leid, Sirius."

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer weinte lautlos.

„Sie war meinetwegen dort. Sie ist eine Wandlerin. Fledermaus, Skorpionspinne, Wölfin, sie trägt sie alle in sich, " erklärte Remus und fühlte sich dabei ziemlich hilflos.

„Scheint, als hätte ich eine Affinität zu dunklen Kreaturen", scherzte Sirius mit finsterem Blick. „Was soll ich nur tun?"

„Du willst _meinen_ Rat? Ich verstehe nicht viel von Frauen, Sirius."

„Aber von dunklen Kreaturen", widersprach der Freund.

Remus seufzte. „Sie ist anders als jeder Vampir, den ich kenne – und das sind einige. Du weißt ja, was mit meiner Schwester geschah. Auch wenn es gar zu offensichtlich erscheint, sie hat abgestritten, für diese Morde verantwortlich zu sein. Denk daran, dass ihr alle geglaubt habt – und ich selbst auch – ich hätte Spinnet auf dem Gewissen. Vielleicht war sie es wirklich nicht. Ich habe sie im Wald kurz nach Mondaufgang getroffen, und da hatte sie schon getrunken. Nach allem, was Tonks erzählt hat, starb der Junge erst später gegen morgen. Warum sollte sie zwei Opfer holen? Soviel trinkt sie sicher nicht. Wenn ich du wäre, ich würde sie noch einmal fragen – und mich entschuldigen. Sie liebt dich, Sirius. Das ist eine Emotion, die ich noch nie bei einem Vampir gesehen habe."

Sirius lachte heiser auf. „Du würdest dich immer für irgendetwas entschuldigen, Moony. Und was heißt, du hast sie gesehen, und sie hatte schon getrunken? Wusstest du etwa, was sie ist?" Er musterte seinen Freund mit hartem, schwarzem Blick.

Remus schlug die Augen nieder. Dann nickte er. Bevor Sirius beginnen konnte, ihn anzuschreien, begann er zu erzählen: Davon, wie Marina ihn gerettet hatte in der vergangenen Nacht und von ihrem Auftauchen in Askaban.  
„Was hast du denn geglaubt, wie sie mir die Sachen gebracht hat, Sirius? Sie ist da nicht an den Wächtern vorbei hinein spaziert."

„Ich … ich wollte es gar nicht wissen", bekannte Sirius. „Ich habe ja geahnt, dass sie etwas verbirgt. Vielleicht ist sie ein halber Nosferatu, so wie ihre Schwester eine halbe Veela ist. Vielleicht hat der alte Bertucci die beiden Töchter von zwei verschiedenen Frauen, was weiß ich." Er seufzte. „Du meinst, dass sie den Jungen eventuell nicht ermordet hat?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Frage sie, Sirius. Und erkundige dich bei Tonks, sie war schließlich in Italien."

Sirius nickte. „Du hast Recht, Moony. Könntest du Inger Pettersson nach ihr fragen? Sie war immerhin ihre Professorin."

„Nach dem, wie ich mich am letzten Vollmond aufgeführt habe, weiß ich nicht, ob sie mich überhaupt noch empfängt", antwortete Remus zweifelnd.

Sirius grinste schwach. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es dir Leid tun würde, Moony. Mann, das war sogar mir peinlich, und das will was heißen. Aber sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass du überhaupt einen Prozess bekommst, und sie hat Snivellus überredet, dieses Zeug zu brauen, das nicht funktioniert hat gegen das Veritaserum. Ich denke schon, dass sie dich zumindest ‚empfängt', wie du es so diplomatisch ausdrückst."

„Ich frage mich, wer das Antidot sabotiert hat. Snape schien sicher zu sein, dass der Trank an sich perfekt war – und was Sera und Tränke angeht, ist er über jeden Zweifel erhaben."

**oooOOOooo**

Remus' Frage klärte sich nur einen Tag später. Er und Sirius hatten gerade begonnen, nach dem Gegenzauber für einen komplizierten Schutzbannbruch zu suchen, den Moody brauchte. Sirius hatte den vergangenen Tag damit zugebracht, verkleidet mit Sonnenbrille und Hut in Muggellondon nach Marina zu suchen, doch sie blieb verschollen. Er war am Abend mehr als niedergeschlagen gewesen, doch nach dem Frühstück hatte Remus ihn überredet, mit in die Bibliothek zu kommen.

„Du wirst sie kaum finden, falls sie nicht gefunden werden will", hatte er seinem Freund zu Bedenken gegeben. „Sie wird zurückkommen, denn ihr Auftrag ist noch nicht erfüllt, und sie braucht den Orden dazu."

„Ich will, dass sie meinetwegen zurückkommt", beharrte Sirius und verfiel in dumpfes Brüten.

Immerhin reichte er Remus dies und jenes Buch an, die Seiten schon aufgeblättert oder mit Eselohren markiert, während Remus dazu Aufzeichnungen anfertigte. Sirius wirkte so niedergeschlagen, dass Remus sogar darauf verzichtete, ihn wegen der Eselsohren zu rügen, die ihm in den kostbaren Bücher ein Sakrileg dünkten.  
Plötzlich ließ Sirius das letzte Buch, das er in den Händen gehalten hatte, auf den Boden fallen. Remus blickte von seinen Notizen auf und gewahrte eine euphorisch verzückte Miene bei seinem Freund, die nicht ganz echt wirkte.

„Eine Geburtstagsparty für Harry!" rief Sirius aus. „Moony, das ist es. Eine Riesenparty mit lauter Rockmusik, vielen Gästen und jeder Menge geistigen Getränken, damit auch für Kultur gesorgt ist."

„Du meinst eher Subkultur", erwiderte Remus. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Harry…"

„Und außerdem feiern wir deinen Freispruch!" schnitt Sirius ihm das Wort ab.

Remus seufzte. „Sie haben mich zu sechs Monaten Askaban verurteilt und verweisen mich des Landes, Pads. Das kann man wohl kaum als Grund für eine Feier durchgehen lassen."

Sirius' Miene zeigte für einen Augenblick seine ganze Trauer.

Remus versuchte einen Kompromissvorschlag. „Vielleicht können wir Harry an seinem Geburtstag im Fuchsbau besuchen und dort eine kleine Festivität veranstalten. Molly hätte sicher nichts gegen Gäste zum Tee."

„Du bist wirklich unendlich langweilig, Moony. Tee und Kuchen, genau das, was einen Sechzehnjährigen begeistert." Seine Stimme tropfte geradezu vor Ironie.

„Hör mal, Sirius…"

Aber Remus kam nie dazu, seinen Gedanken weiter auszuführen. Die Tür der Bibliothek schlug auf. Minerva erschien, offensichtlich in großer Sorge, aber beherrscht.

„Guten Tag, Remus. Sirius. Wo ist Miss Bertucci?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", erwiderte Sirius finster. „Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Sie ist weg."

„Bei Heras Herdfeuer, das ist schlimm. Wir brauchen dringend ihre Hilfe", sagte Minerva und wirkte plötzlich sehr angespannt.

„Was ist denn geschehen?" erkundigte sich Remus.

„Voldemort hat einen Wächterkreis bilden lassen, der einen einen gefährlichen Dämon beschworen hat. Nach unseren Informationen hat diese Kreatur die Form einer riesigen geflügelten Echse. Muggel können sie nicht sehen, aber sie hat bereits ein Flugzeug zum Absturz gebracht, und eine weitere Maschine konnte nur mit äußerster Mühe notlanden. Beide Londoner Flughäfen der Muggel sind gesperrt und große Untersuchungen eingeleitet worden."

„Es bedarf eines Zirkelmeisters und drei ausgebildeter Wächter, um einen derart mächtigen Dämon zu rufen. Das hat Szabo in meiner Verhandlung gesagt", warf Remus ein.

„Wie es scheint, kommt es dabei vor allem auf den Zirkelmeister an, der den Zirkel zentriert – oder in diesem Fall die Meisterin", erläuterte McGonagall.

„Wer?" riefen Sirius und Remus unisono.

„Adriana Matrescu", informierte Minerva.

„Aber warum?" fragte Sirius.

„Szabo sagt, man hätte Miss Matrescu und eigentlich den ganzen Zirkel nicht mehr in London in der Nähe des Ordens einsetzen dürfen, nachdem die Matrescu Remus derart zugesetzt hatte. Sie war dreizehn, als ihre ganze Familie in Rumänien von einem Rudel Werwölfe zerrissen wurde. Der Wächterrat wusste das. Adriana war ein Sicherheitsrisiko, von dem Moment an, als sie Remus begegnete.

„Aber warum hat Szabo denn nichts getan?" fragte Sirius entgeistert.

„Er vertraute wohl darauf, dass dieser Vampir, Raduč, Miss Matrescu unter Kontrolle hätte. Das war seine Aufgabe. Aber offenbar hatte die junge Dame irgendwann stattdessen Raduč unter Kontrolle. Beide haben den Wächterkreis verlassen und gehören vermutlich dem Zirkel an, der den Flugdämon beschworen hat", informierte Minerva. „Severus vermutet übrigens, dass Matrescu auch das Antidot sabotiert hat. Sie hatte ja Zugang zum Wächterhaus, wo er ihn gebraut hat. Sein Instinkt war mal wieder treffend." Sie seufzte. „Die verbliebenen Wächter müssen jetzt einen neuen Kreis bilden, um den Dämon zu bannen, bevor noch mehr geschieht.

„Aber was hat Marina damit zu tun?" fragte Sirius.

„Das liegt auf der Hand", sagte Remus leise. „Raduč ist ein Vampir, wenn er ausfällt, muss jemand in Szabos Zirkel das Element Blut ersetzen. Dieser Jemand ist Marina. Aber wer ersetzt Adriana? Ihr Element war Schwefel."

„Severus", antwortete Minerva. „Er hat die Fähigkeiten und ganz offenbar einen Teil der erforderlichen Ausbildung."

„Der Kerl ist doch immer für eine Überraschung gut", knurrte Sirius. „Also gut, suchen wir Marina."

In diesem Augenblick loderte das Feuer in der Halle auf, und Marina erschien im Kamin.

„Ich komme vom Wächterhaus", sagte sie und maß Sirius und Remus mit kühlem Blick, bevor sie sich Minerva zuwandte. „István bittet um eure Unterstützung. Der neue Zirkel braucht Schutz. Wir können uns während der Beschwörung nicht verteidigen, und das Wächterhaus ist zwar gut gesichert, aber keine Festung. Der Orden ist informiert, Minerva. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen." Sie sah zu Remus hinüber. „Ich benötige deine Hilfe, Werwolf."

Als er sich nicht rührte und auch nicht antwortete, setzte sie hinzu: „Es ist für einen guten Zweck. Den Dämon zu bannen ist eine Notwendigkeit, die sicher einsehbar ist, selbst für eine dunkle Kreatur wie dich." Sie lächelte, und es lag nichts Freundliches darin.

Remus nickte dennoch. Sie hatte natürlich Recht, er hatte keine Wahl als ihr zu helfen.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Kamin des Wächterhauses entpuppte sich als Abluftschacht der Kühlanlage des Lagerhauses, in dem Remus und die anderen Ordensmitglieder vor nunmehr sechs Wochen von den Wächtern überwältigt worden waren. Die Erinnerung löste nicht gerade Begeisterungsstürme in Remus aus.  
Er und Sirius folgten Minerva und Marina einen schmalen Flur entlang und erreichten eine schwere Metalltür. Die Verwandlungslehrerin tippte mit ihrem Stab dagegen und murmelte ein Passwort. Die Tür schwang lautlos auf.  
Vor ihnen öffnete sich der Raum in eine schmucklose Lagerhalle. Helligkeit drang in Kaskaden durch die Oberlichter hinein; Staub tanzte in den Sonnenstrahlen. In die Mitte des Raumes war ein Parallelogramm auf den Betonboden gezeichnet, dass von einem Dreieck überlagert war. An jeder Ecke der geometrischen Figur brannte eine Kerze, die den harzigweichen Duft nach Weihrauch und Patchouli verströmte, der für Remus zu einem Synonym für Inger Pettersson geworden war. Er sah sich nach ihr um, doch sein Blick blieb zunächst an István Szabo hängen, der im Zentrum des Dreiecks kniete, eingehüllt in eine schlichte dunkelblaue Tunika. Feine hellblaue Funken wanderten knisternd über seine Haut. Am oberen Ende des Dreiecks saß Severus in einer Art Schneidersitz. Sein Rücken war durchgedrückt, seine Hände lagen mit den geöffneten Handflächen nach oben auf seinen Knien. Er wirkte angespannt und konzentriert. Hinter ihm kniete Inger und drapierte eine Art Umhang in schwefelgrüner Farbe um seine Schultern. Sie sprach leise auf ihn ein. Sie blickte auf, als die vier anderen Zauberer näher traten.

„Du bist nicht allein", sagte sie ruhig zu Severus. „Hinter dir steht ein mächtiger Magier, der dir den Rücken frei halten wird. Sirius."

„Nein!" klang es sofort unisono von Snape und Sirius.

„Ich bevorzuge Lupin", stellte Severus klar.

„Ich schütze lieber Marina", bekräftigte Sirius gleichzeitig.

„Tut mir Leid", erklärte Inger, „aber Marina wird Remus' Kraft benötigen. Mensch zu Mensch, Wesenheit zu Wesenheit, das ist die Regel."

Severus sah sich hilfesuchend zu Minerva um.

„Frau zu Frau, Mann zu Mann", erläuterte die Wächterin bedauernd. „Bitte, seid vernünftig, uns läuft die Zeit davon. Der Dämon wird mit jeder Minute mächtiger, und unser Zirkel hier ist alles andere als vollkommen."

Mit verdrießlicher Miene hockte sich Sirius hinter Snape.

„Fass mich an, und du bist tot, Black!" zischte der Tränkemeister.

„Lieber küss' ich Voldemorts Rocksaum", knurrte Sirius.

„Schweigt, ihr Kleingeister", rügte Minerva die beiden. Remus beobachtete, wie McGonagall sich hinter Inger stellte, die ihren Platz eingenommen hatte, auf die Knie ging und ihren Stab neben sich legte.

Er selbst setzte sich hinter Marina, die sich sofort gegen seinen Oberkörper lehnte.

„Ich vertraue dir, _Wesenheit_." Sie lächelte ironisch. „Inger hätte auch ‚Dunkle Kreatur' sagen können."

„Hast du schon einmal eine Beschwörung durchgeführt?" fragte Remus, ohne auf die Provokation einzugehen.

„Nur zweimal, und auch nur bei Dämonen erster Ordnung. Aber Severus da drüben kann auch nicht mehr."  
Sie lächelte wieder ihr kaltes Lächeln. „Du sitzt in der Amateurfraktion, Werwolf."

Sie griff nach seinem Arm und leckte lasziv über die Innenseite seines Handgelenks. „Ich werde die mittlere Vene nehmen."

„Was?"

„Trance. Ich benötige dafür Blut. Deswegen bist du hier."

Remus hielt still, als sich ihre scharfen Fänge in seinem Fleisch versenkten. Er spürte den Schmerz kaum.  
Sirius und Severus gaben ein merkwürdiges Paar ab. Der Tränkemeister hatte die Augen geschlossen und saß stocksteif. Sirius hockte wie ein angriffsbereiter Wachhund hinter ihm.

Und dann begann die Beschwörung.

* * *

TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_Hallo, meine Lieben,  
da war ich letztes Mal wohl einfach zu schnell mit dem Update. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen ;-)_

_Danke schön, Ewjena, IceEgg und Morti für Eure Reviews._

_Besonderer Dank geht an meine Betaleserinnen „The Virginian" und „Textehexe" für heiter-nützliches Grün und gemüsekundiges Rosa._

_Heute ein actiongeladenes Kapitel, haltet die Luft an! Spannende Unterhaltung!_

* * *

**Musicus**:

Für den actiongeladenen Teil:

_Queen: Dragon Attack_

Für das tragisch-traurige Ende:

_Taylor Dayne: Upon the journey's end_

* * *

"When all the pain has you broken and there is no place to hide  
When all your words have been spoken and theres nothing left inside  
There I will be right beside you  
I will cover you my friend  
Cause I wanna be there with you  
Upon the journeys end"

* * *

**13. Dämonen **

Inger begann, eine seltsam monotone Melodie zu intonieren. Ihre raue, dunkle Stimme konnte nicht im üblichen Sinne als schön bezeichnet werden, aber sie war geschult und sicher.  
Die blonde Hexe wiegte ihren Körper langsam vor und zurück, dem Rhythmus ihrer Stimme und ihres Atems folgend. Der schwere Duft der Kerzen füllte plötzlich Remus' Nase ganz aus, war in seinem Kopf, in seinem Denken. Er hatte die merkwürdige Ahnung, als kündige das Aroma der flackernden Kerzen etwas anderes, mächtigeres an. Und tatsächlich begann sich eine Art Aura um die Wächterin herum aufzubauen, erst nur ein schwaches Glimmen, das pulsierte und wuchs, doch bald erschien sie wie von goldenem Sonnenlicht überschüttet.  
Remus, dem es vorkam, als seien seine Gedanken träger geworden, als ließen sie sich viel schlechter steuern als sonst, fragte sich, ob ihr Mann ihr wohl gelegentlich bei der Arbeit zusah oder ob er gar selbst ein Wächter war, für den ein solcher Anblick alltäglich war.

In diesem Moment begann Marinas Körper direkt vor ihm zu vibrieren. Remus war gezwungen, von ihr abzurücken, als der blutrote Strahlenkranz, der von ihr ausging, eine Hitze zu verströmen begann, die seine Haut bald verbrennen würde. Er erhob sich und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
Auch Minerva hatte sich jetzt von Inger entfernt, die in einer hellen Gloriole Funken sprühte. Ihre Energie begann bereits, sich an den Linien des Parallelogramms mit dem blauen Feuer, das um Istvan aufloderte, zu verbinden. Zwischen dem Ungar und der Schwedin baute sich eine grüne Lichtwand auf, in der sich sein blaues Leuchten und ihr goldenes vereinigten. Auch Marinas Aura streckte sich in Istváns Richtung, dehnte sich immer weiter zum Zirkelmeister hin und vereinigte sich mit seinem Blau zu einem violetten Strudel.

Remus blickte zu Severus und Sirius hinüber. Bei diesen beiden war von Magie weder etwas zu sehen noch zu spüren.

Remus trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Marina brauchte ihn nicht mehr. Sie stand hoch aufgerichtet in einer blutroten Feuerwand, ihr schwarzes Haar flatterte in einem geisterhaften, für ihn nicht spürbaren Wind. In ihren dunklen Augen glommen hellrote Funken.

Remus wandte mühsam die Augen von diesem Schauspiel ab, und sein Blick glitt zu Severus und Sirius hinüber. Dieser schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

‚Kein Wunder, dass es nicht funktioniert', dachte Remus. ‚Die beiden vertrauen einander einfach nicht.'

Remus verließ seine Position hinter Marina und trat zu den beiden dunkelhaarigen Magiern. Sirius zog sich zurück, und Remus berührte Severus sachte bei der Schulter.

„Du kannst Sirius vertrauen. Wir sind alle hier. Der Zirkel braucht dich, Severus. Inger ist schon da."

Der Tränkemeister rührte sich nicht. Ob er Remus verstanden hatte, konnte dieser nicht genau sagen, aber auf seine Worte hin begannen zarte Funken in giftigem Schwefelgrün über die Fingerkuppen des Tränkemeisters zu tanzen. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich zu einer feinen, transparenten Aura verbanden. Doch schließlich begann auch diese, sich auszudehnen, zu strecken, bis sie die blaue des Kreismeisters erreicht hatte.  
Der Moment der Vereinigung war gewaltig. Anstelle vierer verschiedenfarbiger Lichtwände erstrahlte in der Mitte des Dreiecks, wo Szabo jetzt kauerte, ein weißlich leuchtendes Rund.

Gerade als Remus sich fragte, warum der Zirkel als solarzentrisch bezeichnet wurde, obwohl doch der Ungar in der Mitte kniete, geschah es:  
Ein Zittern erfasste den Boden zu ihren Füßen, und es schwoll an zu einem Beben, als würde ein riesenhaftes Insekt auf dem Gebäude landen und es in Schwingungen versetzen.  
Ein ohrenbetäubendes Dröhnen erhob sich. Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen und Splittern zerbarst das Dach.

„_Protego_!" hörte er Sirius und Minerva schreien, und der meterhohe Zacken der Glasscheibe des Oberlichts, der auf ihn zuraste, erstarrte zitternd in der Luft.

„Würden Sie sich bitte selbst schützen, Remus?" rief McGonagall zornig.

„Entschuldigung!" rief er laut und ließ die Glasplatte verschwinden.

Dort, wo eben noch das Dach der Halle gewesen war, gähnte jetzt der graue Londoner Himmel über ihnen – und er verdunkelte sich zunehmend.

„Da braut sich aber ein ganz heftiges Gewitter über uns zusammen", bemerkte Sirius schaudernd.

Im nächsten Augenblick zuckte ein gigantischer Blitz über ihnen und tauchte die gesamte Szenerie in ein gespenstisch anmutendes Stroboskoplicht. Sie hörten ein Rauschen, und dann sahen sie ihn: Einem Fabelwesen nicht unähnlich, stieß die riesenhafte, echsenartige Kreatur auf sie herunter. Etwas oder vielmehr jemand schien sie magisch anzuziehen. István stand im Zentrum des Heptagramms, das nun ebenfalls in gleißendem Licht aufleuchtete. Er hatte die Arme ausgebreitet und bildete das Zentrum eines Strudels aus Helligkeit und Farben. Inger, Marina und Severus hatten ihre Plätze nicht verlassen, doch sie waren aufgestanden, hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und riefen Formeln, die Remus noch nie gehört hatte.

„Klingt nach einem dunklen Bindezauber", raunte Sirius neben ihm. „Oh, Merlin, die versuchen doch nicht etwa, dieses Vieh einzusaugen?"

Wie paralysiert starrten er und Remus in den Wirbel arkaner Energien. Tatsächlich hatte Sirius richtig beobachtet. Der gigantische Dämon verlor an Plastizität, wurde transparenter und begann an einigen Stellen, sich aufzulösen.

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass man etwas derartig Großes so einfach einfangen kann", sagte Sirius beeindruckt.

Remus jedoch sah in den schweißüberströmten, von Anstrengung gezeichneten Gesichtern der Zauberer, dass es sich keineswegs um ein ‚einfaches Einfangen' handelte. Jeder in diesem Zirkel ging an seine arkanen Grenzen.

Im nächsten Moment geschahen drei Dinge fast gleichzeitig: Eine enorme Explosion riss die schwere Feuerschutztür aus den Angeln, und ein Duzend schwarzgewandeter Gestalten stürmte in den Raum. Der rote Strahl eines Zauberstabes traf Severus mitten in den Rücken, und der Tränkemeister fiel in sich zusammen, wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden abgeschnitten hatte.

„Tötet die Wächter!" rief eine unangenehm bekannte Stimme.

„_Stupor_!" schrie Sirius, und sein Schockzauber verfehlte Dolohov nur um Haaresbreite, prallte von der Wand ab und traf einen anderen Todesser.

„_Protego maxima_!" Minerva schirmte den Wächterkreis mit einem nebelartigen, breiten Schutzschild ab.

„Severus!" gellte Ingers Stimme, und der gleißende Strudel begann zu flackern. Noch immer waren die Umrisse des gigantischen Flugdämons über dem Kreis der Wächter zu erkennen. Er war noch nicht gebannt.

Remus verdrängte den Gedanken daran, wie besorgt Ingers Ruf geklungen hatte, dass er ihre Tätowierungen durch Severus' Augen gesehen hatte, dass der Slytherin sie folglich berührt haben musste. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment, darüber nachzudenken, dass es neben Ingers Mann eventuell auch noch den Tränkemeister in ihrem Leben gab, ungeachtet dessen, was Marina über ihn behauptet hatte..

Remus tauschte einen Blick mit Sirius, wortloses Verständnis zwischen Zweien, die nicht zum ersten Mal Seite an Seite standen gegen die Gefahr. Simultan griffen sie an. Sie wussten, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie unterliegen würden. Der Tod war bereits mit Händen zu greifen. Ihre Feinde wussten es auch, und die offensichtliche Überlegenheit ließ sie unvorsichtig werden. Sie hatten Zeit und Macht, und sie begannen mit ihren vermeintlichen Opfern zu spielen.

„Wer von euch beiden will seinen Freund sterben sehen?" grollte McNair, im gleichen Augenblick wurde Remus von Sirius zu Boden gerissen, und Dolohovs Fluch verfehlte ihn nur knapp.

„_Expelliarmus_!" riefen sie unisono.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Remus noch im Fallen, dass die verbliebenen drei Wächter den Kreis immer noch aufrecht erhielten.

„Inger! Lenk den Dämon zu mir!" hörte er Istváns Weisung.

„Er ist noch nicht soweit. Das überlebst du nicht", rief sie entsetzt.

„Er darf nicht wieder entkommen. Jetzt!" befahl István.

Doch es war nicht Ingers Stimme, die eine Formel in aramäischer Sprache schrie, sondern die von Marina Bertucci.

„Remus, wir brauchen Hilfe!"  
Sirius Stimme.  
„_Protego_!" brüllte er. _"Stupor_!"

„_Expecto patronum_!"  
Remus sandte seinen struppigen Wolf aus dem Fenster. Hoffentlich schaffte er es bis zu Dumbledore. Remus' Patroni waren nicht unbedingt das, was man als mächtig bezeichnen konnte.

„_Avada kedavra_!"

Remus stieß Sirius aus der Schusslinie des grünen Strahls, im nächsten Augenblick hörte er seinen Freund schreien.  
Es war ein Schrei, den er nie vergessen würde.  
Der Todesfluch, aus dessen Bahn er Sirius gestoßen hatte, traf Marina Bertucci mitten in die Brust. Die Wucht des Zaubers riss sie empor, gerade als sie und Inger den geflügelten Dämon zur Gänze in Szabos blaues Licht tauchten. Marina erstrahlte in einem unheimlichen grünen Feuer, sie drehte den Kopf, und sagte:  
„Sirius. Flieh!"

Hinter ihr explodierte blaues Licht. Der Dämon war verschwunden, in das Medium hinein gezwungen. Istváns Körper schien von innen zu leuchten, blau zu brennen. Ein greller Blitz blendete sie alle für Sekunden, dann war er spurlos verschwunden.

Inger schrie.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Remus Minerva mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit durch das Loch fliehen, das jetzt anstelle der Tür in der Wand klaffte. Sie entledigte sich mit einem wohlgezielten Schocker des Todessers, der ihr im Weg stand. In der linken hielt sie Severus' Zauberstab, mit dem sie den bewusstlosen Tränkemeister neben sich her schweben ließ.  
Remus sah, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, denn zwei der Todesser folgten ihr auf dem Fuße. Einer der beiden schien jedoch von einer unsichtbaren Kraft von den Füßen geholt zu werden.

„Hierher, Leo!" hörte Remus Tonks' Stimme schrill von außerhalb der Halle.

„_Protego_!" rief Remus und schützte damit Sirius vor den Schockzaubern, die ihnen jetzt um die Ohren flogen. Offenbar wollte man irgendeinen von ihnen möglichst lebend. Sirius selbst hockte mit herunterhängenden Armen vollständig abwesend neben Marinas leblosem Körper, der auf dem Boden zusammen gesunken war.

„Steh auf, Bertucci!"  
Inger hatte den Bannkreis aufgelöst und zerrte nun die zierliche Hexe nach oben.  
„Du bist Nosferatu, du kannst nicht sterben! _Regenerare!!!"_

Der blaue Strahl aus ihrem Stab traf Marina aus nächster Nähe, schleuderte sie hoch in die Luft, wo sie einen Augenblick still verharrte, in einen Kokon blauen Lichts gehüllt und wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gehalten.

Tonks und Leo hatten Minerva und Severus erreicht. Sie hatten es mit drei Todessern zu tun, darunter McNair, aber sie schienen für den Moment zurechtzukommen.  
Remus allerdings hatte es gleichzeitig mit fünf Gegner zu tun. Er würde den Schildzauber nicht mehr lange halten können, und Merlin bewahre, sollte einer der Feinde jetzt einen Todesfluch schleudern.  
Inger, die neben Sirius kniete, zielte zwischen Remus' Beinen hindurch.

„_Förvirra_!"

Ihr Fluch traf einen Todesser, der nun begann, seine eigenen Kameraden anzugreifen. Ihr Schachzug verschaffte ihnen Zeit, da zwei der Angreifer nun damit zu tun hatten, ihren eigenen Mann im Zaum zu halten.

„_Fastväxt_!"  
Der Todesser, den ihr Fluch traf, konnte sich nicht mehr vom Fleck rühren.  
„_Groda_!"  
Mit einem zweiten Fluch verwandelte sie ihn in eine Kröte.

Merlin, sie war gut! Remus allerdings, dem die Robe mittlerweile am schweißnassen Körper klebte, spürte seine Kräfte nachlassen.

„Mein Schutzzauber bricht", keuchte er. „Wir brauchen endlich Verstärkung."

„_Protego maxima!_" rief Inger.  
Sie schirmte den Teil des Raumes ab, in dem sie sich befanden. Ihr Schild war fast zweimal so groß wie der, den Minerva zuvor beschworen hatte.

„_Avada kedavra_!"

Die Todesser machten jetzt ernst.

Inger griff nach Sirius' nutzlosem Stab.

„_Avvaktar beskydd_!"

Ein riesiger Bär brach aus der Spitze des Stabes hervor. Die Todesser hielten für eine Weile in ihren Attacken inne, bevor sie realisierten, dass die Schwedin nicht etwa einen Dämon herauf beschworen hatte, sondern lediglich einen sehr realistisch aussehenden Patronus beschworen hatte. Das Talent schien in der Familie zu liegen. Dass sie in einer fremden Sprache zauberte, gab ihr die Möglichkeit, unerwartet zu attackieren. Ihre gerufenen Zauber waren natürlich mächtiger als jeder stumme Fluch. Doch wie lange konnte Inger nach der anstrengenden Beschwörung noch dieses Niveau halten?  
Remus selbst war völlig am Ende. Wenn nicht bald Verstärkung vom Orden kam, waren sie verloren. Die Flüche prasselten gegen Ingers Schildzauber.

„Sirius!" rief Remus verzweifelt. Doch sein Freund schien nicht in der Lage, sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien, und Marina hing immer noch unbeweglich, aber sicher in dem Kokon aus pulsierendem Licht, den Inger beschworen hatte.

Plötzlich tauchte die Schwedin direkt neben ihm auf. Ihr Schildzauber flackerte.

„Ich öffne jetzt die Dimensionsbarriere, und ihr verschwindet. Ich kann das nur einmal tun, also seid schnell."

Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit zu denken.

„_Salida arcanem_!"

Mitten im Raum erschien plötzlich ein Riss in der Luft – als etwas anderes konnte man es nicht bezeichnen.  
Remus warf einen letzten Blick durch den Mauerdurchbruch, dort, wo die Tür gewesen war. Minerva mit dem ohnmächtigen Severus neben sich, Tonks und Leo hatten das Ende des apparitionsgeschützten Bereichs fast erreicht. Sie würden aus eigener Kraft fliehen können.  
Er packte Sirius und stieß ihn durch die Öffnung im arkanen Raum – Merlin, er hatte darüber gelesen, doch er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er jemals eine Hexe etwas Derartiges würde beschwören sehen – und er packte Marina, die er hinterher levitierte. Die beiden waren in Sicherheit.

„Geh jetzt!" schrie Inger.

Remus wandte sich zu ihr um. Um die Barriere öffnen zu können, hatte sie den Protego sinken lassen müssen. Fünf Todesser hatten sie umzingelt und standen zwischen ihr und dem arkanen Tor. Sie hatte keine Chance.

Der Spalt leuchtete rot auf – ein letztes Aufflackern. Binnen zwei Sekunden würde er verschwunden sein. Remus musste jetzt fliehen oder…

„_Stupor_!"

Sein Fluch traf Dolohov, dessen Stab auf Ingers Herz gerichtet war, so heftig, dass dieser vornüber fiel und auf dem Gesicht liegen blieb.

Remus zielte auf einen anderen Todesser. Er traf präzise, doch im selben Moment wurden ihm die Beine unter dem Körper weggerissen, und ein scharfer, glühender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper. Er erkannte den ‚Biss' der Silberpeitsche, bevor er Adrianas hasserfüllte Stimme hörte.

„Stirb, Werwolf! _Avada kedavra_."

Er sah das grüne Licht auf sich zurasten, hörte das Surren des Todes.

„_Accio_ Remus!"

Ingers Zauber zog ihn zur Seite, doch der Augenblick hatte sie ihre Deckung gekostet, und die Wucht der Bewegung ließ ihn so gegen sie rutschen, dass er ihr den Stab aus der Hand schlug.  
Die Situation hatte einen der Todesser offenbar auf eine Idee gebracht.

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Remus' Stab wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen.

Die drei letzten Todesser und Adriana, an deren Handgelenk das frisch eingebrannte Dunkle Mal prangte wie ein besonders scheußliches Juwel, standen mit erhobenen Stäben vor ihnen. Die ehemalige Wächterin erhob ihre Peitsche und schlug zu.  
Remus spürte, wie ihm das Fleisch vom Gesicht gerissen wurde. Er keuchte entsetzt auf.

„_Divestio!_"

In ihrem Bestreben, den verhassten Werwolf maximal zu demütigen, kannte die Rumänin offenbar keine Grenzen. Drei weitere Hiebe, dann fiel ihr einer der anderen Todesser in den Arm.

„Lass das. Der schreit nicht mal. So macht das keinen Spaß."

„Die anderen sind entkommen", hörten sie von der Tür her einen der drei Todesser, die hinter McGonagall und Snape her gewesen waren.

„Erledigen wir diese hier", sagte der andere, der Adriana in den Arm gefallen war. „Wer ist das neben Lupin?"

„Eine von diesen Wächtern."

Der Sprecher hob den Stab und richtete ihn auf Inger.  
Remus griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Du hättest fliehen sollen", sagte sie leise, aber der Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich bin kein Feigling", erwiderte er.

„Aber gleich tot!" jauchzte Adriana. „Tut mir Leid, Inger. Ich habe dich immer hoch geachtet, aber dann hast du es mit diesem Monster getrieben. Ich konnte ihn an dir riechen, Werwolfsgestank an deinen Kleidern. Dass du nicht im Boden versinkst vor Scham!"

„Lass dir gesagt sein, Adriana, er ist ein besserer Mann als alle, die dir dein makelloses Gesicht jemals verschaffen wird", entgegnete Inger kühl, aber in ihren Augen blitzte etwas auf. „Du hast die falsche Wegkreuzung gewählt, kehr um, solange du noch kannst."

„Ich kann dieses Gryffindorgefasel einfach nicht mehr ertragen" seufzte der erste Todesser und hob abermals den Stab.

„_Avada_…"

„Halt!"

Diese Stimme! Remus erkannte ihn, als er herein schritt, auch ohne eine einzige silberblonde Strähne zwischen der Todessermaske und der schwarzen Kapuze gesehen zu haben.

Die anderen Todesser machten Lucius Malfoy sofort Platz.

„Lupin", ließ er seine nasale Stimme ertönen, „mal wieder halb tot und geschlagen." Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Wie du das immer nur schaffst. Wie ich sehe, hast du das Angebot des Dunklen Lords noch immer nicht ernsthaft erwogen. Aber er ist geduldig und offeriert dir eine letzte Chance. Komm mit, und erhalte jetzt, heute Nacht, das dunkle Mal."

„Niemals". knurrte Remus. Er glaubte nicht an Voldemorts Verheißung der schönen neuen Werwolfswelt. Ja, es stimmte, Malfoys Angebote waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen. Er offerierte genau das, was die magische Gemeinschaft Remus und jedem anderen Lykantrophen stets vorenthalten hatte und ihm auch in Zukunft vorenthalten würde – ganz egal, wie sehr er auch in den Erhalt eben dieser Gesellschaft investierte, egal, wie viel er ihr opferte. Sie würde ihn niemals als ihresgleichen betrachten, sondern stets als minderwertige Geschöpfe, verzerrte Kopien von Menschen. Und dennoch gab es für ihn keine Alternative zu seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Die Gruppe der Werwölfe war klein, ihr Unglück und das Unrecht, das ihnen geschah, nichts gegen das, was die dunkle Seite der großen Gemeinschaft der Hexen und Zauberer antun würde, wenn sie obsiegte.

„Niemals?" wiederholte Malfoy spöttisch. „Nicht einmal um das Leben der zweifellos sehr toleranten und im Übrigen auch talentierten Mrs. Pettersson hier zu retten? Der Dunkle Lord hätte durchaus Interesse an einer Meisterin der Beschwörung und der hochnordischen Zauber und Runen."

Remus fühlte, wie er die Beherrschung verlor. Er würde fast alles für Inger tun, auch für sie sterben, wenn es nötig wurde, nicht nur, weil er ihr für ihren Einsatz, der zu dem Prozess geführt hatte, ohnehin verpflichtet war. Malfoy wusste letzteres offensichtlich genau. Und doch – wie konnte dieser überhebliche Idiot glauben, dass Remus jemals die Sache des Ordens verraten würde?

Merlin, wie konnte er es wagen, ihn zu zwingen, zwischen seiner Integrität und Ingers Leben zu wählen?

„Ich krieche nicht vor Voldemort!" rief er wütend aus und spuckte Malfoy vor die Füße.

Das war ein Fehler.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, räudiges Vieh!" explodierte der Slytherin. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung riss er Adriana die Peitsche aus der Hand.

„_Forcera_!" Die magisch verstärkte Silberschnur durchschnitt Remus' Muskeln, Bänder und Sehnen wie ein heißes Messer ein Stück Butter. Der Schmerz machte Remus taub und blind, und schließlich schluckte Dunkelheit auch sein Denken.

**oooOOOooo**

Als er wieder zu sich kam, umfing ihn eisige Kälte. Er hörte Schritte, die sich entfernten.

„Nicht bewegen", flüsterte eine Stimme nah bei ihm, sanft und vertraut heiser.

Er öffnete mühsam die Augen. Seine Lider waren schwer wie Blei. Das erste, was er sah, war Adriana. Sie lag etwa drei Meter von ihm entfernt, das makellose Indianerprinzessinnengesicht in Unglauben erstarrt. Sie war tot.

„Warum haben sie das getan?" flüsterte Remus, und als er sich bewegte, nahm ihm der Schmerz fast den Atem.

„Sie hat ihre Schuldigkeit erfüllt. Sie war eine Überläuferin. Voldemort vertraute ihr nicht."  
Inger sprach leise und lagerte seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf ihren anderen Oberschenkel.

„Hier ist alles voller Blut", stellte Remus erschöpft fest. Sie lagen in einer klebrigen, noch warmen dunkelroten Lache.

„Das ist deins. Du stirbst. Ich kann deine Blutungen nicht vollständig stillen. Thor weiß, dass ich's versucht habe." Ingers Stimme klang zum ersten Mal resigniert und erschöpft.

„Oh", sagte er nur. Ihm war in der Tat schwindlig und auch sehr kalt. Sie hatte seinen Unterschenkel abgebunden, ihm mit den Resten seiner Robe notdürftig einen Druckverband gemacht und ihn mit der ihren zugedeckt.

„Wo sind sie?" fragte Remus. Er spürte, wie sein Herz raste. Es kämpfte darum, den Sauerstoffmangel infolge des Blutverlusts auszugleichen und pumpte so doch immer mehr des Lebenssafts durch die Wunden nach außen.

„Irgendeine dunkle Kreatur holen, die uns töten soll. Ihr Engländer habt einen schwer nachvollziehbaren Sinn für Humor."

Sie schwiegen. Ingers Finger streichelten sanft durch sein Haar. Merlin, sein Sterben hätte grausamer sein können als hier in ihren Armen. Es tat nicht mal weh, wenn er nur still hielt. Langsam sickerte das Leben aus ihm heraus, unaufhaltsam. Seine Sicht begann zu verschwimmen. Wenn er ihr jemals sagen wollte, was er empfand, war jetzt wohl der beste Augenblick. Einen weiteren würde es nicht geben. Er holte Luft, sein Atem ging jetzt schwerer und flacher.

„Ich schaff's wohl nicht mehr bis das Monster kommt", sagte er. „Inger, ich will…"

Es wurde plötzlich dunkel und kalt um ihn, und die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, unerwartete Angst rollte über ihn hinweg.  
Merlin, war es doch so schlimm am Ende? Er hatte sich das Sterben eben noch leichter vorgestellt.

„Inger?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Ich bin hier." Er fühlte ihre Hand warm auf der seinen.

Dann hörte er das rasselnde Atemholen von Dementoren. Waren sie der Grund für seine Angst und die Kälte? Nun waren sie also doch noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel über das, was ihm und seinetwegen – seinetwegen!- auch Inger bevorstand. Ein Kuss, grausiger als der Tod, und es gab nichts, das er dagegen tun konnte. Gott, lass sie mich zuerst nehmen, betete er.

In diesem Augenblick hörte er Inger leise lachen, fast schon ein wenig hysterisch. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch die Sprache floh ihn bereits. Stattdessen hörte er Inger an seinem Ohr wispern: „Stirb nicht, Remus. Halte durch. Das sind _nur_Dementoren. Ich beherrsche nicht viele stablose Zauber, aber den hier konnte ich schon als Kind: _Avvaktar beskydd!"_

Remus riss die Augen auf und versuchte verzweifelt, zu fokussieren. Er sah etwas Riesenhaftes, Leuchtendes aus ihrer blanken Handfläche hervorbrechen, und er wusste, ihr Bär würde diesen Dementoren den grausigsten Schrecken ihrer verdammten Existenz bereiten.

Sofort fühlte Remus die Wärme in seinen Körper zurückkehren. Allerdings kehrte mit ihr auch die Dunkelheit zurück. Er hörte aufgeregte Stimmen, wirres Gemurmel, irgendjemand rief seinen Namen.  
Dann wurde es wieder kalt, und er driftete unaufhaltsam von den Stimmen fort. Die Dinge verloren ihre Bedeutung, und endlich war es gut und sicher, loszulassen.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_So, hier sitzt der ultrafiese Cliffhänger. Ich weiß, er hat ungefähr die Qualität von dem in „Tage des Raben", als Nuriyya in Severus' schlagendes Herz beißt und es dann auf dem Boden zertritt._

_Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass ich dieses Wochenende und die ganze nächste Woche plus das folgende Wochenende unterwegs bin und nicht weiterschreiben kann. Weil ich aber niemandem einen solchen Cliff antun will, gibt es ab morgen abend auf meiner Homepage den Anfang von Kapitel 14. Wer es also nicht mehr aushält, kann da schon mal gucken, wie es weitergeht. Und wer sich die Spannung erhalten will, wartet einfach auf das Update. ;-)_

_LG  
Eure Slytherene_


	14. Trollstron

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, da bin ich wieder. Das folgende Kapitel war eine harte Nuss, es gab heftige Diskussionen mit meiner Beta, die erheblich zur Qualitätsverbesserung beigetragen haben. Mal sehen, was Ihr so denkt…_

_Danke für die Reviews: Ewjena, Nicole und IceEgg._

_Danke an TheVirginian und Textehexe fürs Betalesen! _

_Und jetzt für alle ein großes Glas Blaubeerwein, eine Portion blauer und einige Zentiliter roter Zaubertrank, und los geht's,_ featuring the unique, fantastic and uncomparable…aber lasst Euch überraschen ;-)

* * *

**Musicus: **

**Let's go Sweden:**

**Abba: S.O.S.**

**Lena Andersson: Det bästa som finns**

* * *

**14. Trollstron**

„Enervate!"

Rotes Licht explodierte hinter Remus' Augen, und eine Hand zog ihn unbarmherzig aus dem weichen, dunklen Nebel und der angenehmen Wärme, die ihn umgab. Er spürte seinen Körper, Arme, Beine, keine Schmerzen, aber etwas drückte auf seinen Brustkorb. Ein dumpfer Geruch, fern, nach Hund, überlagert von Sirius' Kastanienshampoo.

„Pads", rollte es mühsam über seine Zunge, und eine fremde Stimme sagte: „Da haben Sie ihn wieder, Sie grässlicher Quälgeist", und diese Stimme klang beruhigend unaufgeregt und zufrieden. Dieser Klang war es, der Remus schließlich die Augen öffnen ließ.

Ein Paar sehr sommerhimmelblauer Augen strahlte ihn an.

„Moony", rief Sirius mit unverhohlener Begeisterung. „Wurde auch Zeit, dass du aufwachst."

Remus sah sich um. Er befand sich weder im Grimmauldplatz noch in St. Mungos. Aber er lag in einem breiten, sauberen Bett, neben dem auf einem dunklen Pult allerlei Phiolen und dickbauchige Glaskolben mit Tränken in allen denkbaren Farben standen. Der Raum selbst bestand komplett aus Holz. Boden, Decke, Wände, aus denen Äste und Zweige ragten, die Regale, Truhen und sogar zwei Sessel bildeten. Sie alle trugen auch Blätter – sie lebten. Das beeindruckendste in der ungewöhnlichen Bleibe jedoch war das atemberaubende Panorama schroffer, auf den Gipfeln schneebedeckter Berge, die durch das riesige Fenster zum Greifen nah in einen wolkenlosen Himmel von intensivem Hellblau ragten.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Remus atemlos und richtete sich auf.

„Trollstron", antwortete Sirius und grinste. „Tolle Aussicht, nicht wahr? Gegen den Pettersson-Stammsitz ist Malfoy Manor ein Dreck." Sirius feixte zufrieden.

„Schweden also", sagte Remus und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Seine Gedanken fuhren bereits wieder Achterbahn. ‚Pettersson-Stammsitz', dies war Ingers Haus. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war die Kälte der Dementoren, die Erschöpfung in Ingers Stimme und sein Blut, überall. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er all das überlebt. Im nächsten Moment schoss sein Oberkörper wieder hoch.

„Inger", fragte er alarmiert. „Was ist mit ihr geschehen?"

Sirius grinste. „Dachte ich mir, dass du gleich nach ihr fragen würdest. Keine Sorge, Moony. Sie sitzt unten in der Halle mit Snape, Malfoy und ihrem Mann und brütet über irgendwelchen Zauberbannen."

Remus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Mit …Malfoy?"

„Ja. Er ist ziemlich clever, weißt du."

Sirius' Augen blitzten belustigt auf, als er die Verwirrung in Remus' Miene sah.

„Lass mich dich erlösen, Moony. Nicht _der_ Malfoy. Marius Malfoy ist ein Cousin zweiten Grades oder so was, die Sippe ist verzweigt. Er ist ein guter Freund der Petterssons, also reg' dich ab."

Remus ließ sich ansatzweise beruhigt in die Kissen zurück sinken.

„Was tun wir hier, Sirius?"

Die Antwort verblüffte ihn nicht wenig.

„Ferien. Wir machen Urlaub. Ich dachte, eine Luftveränderung würde dir gut tun nach allem. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Er fühlt sich den Umständen entsprechend wohl, das habe ich Ihnen doch schon erklärt, Sirius."

Die unaufgeregte Stimme von vorhin. Remus fühlte sich bemüßigt, nach der Sprecherin Ausschau zu halten, denn irgendwem musste die Stimme ja gehören. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, am Pult hinunter, und dort gewahrte er schließlich eine äußerst seltsame Gestalt, die eifrig zwischen einem Kupferkessel in der hinteren Ecke des Raums und dem Pult hin- und herwuselte Sie mochte etwa einen Meter groß sein und war vollständig in bunte Stofftücher gewickelt. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, und ihm stockte der Atem. Der Kopf und die großen, mit orangefarbenem Fell bedeckten Ohren erinnerten ihn entfernt an einen Hauselfen. Das kleine braune Gesicht bestand aus zwei großen grauen Augen und einer dicken kartoffelartigen Knollnase sowie einem breiten Mund mit ebenmäßigen weißen Zähnen. Diese konnte er gut sehen, denn das Wesen grinste. Seine Augen hatten einen freundlich resoluten Ausdruck.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Medeora, die Heilerin. Sie ist eine Bergelfe. Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, widersprichst du ihr besser nicht", erklärte Sirius.

„Präziser hätte ich es auch nicht beschreiben können", nickte die Elfe und kletterte auf einen Schemel, um an das Bett heranzureichen. „Ihre Hand, Mr. Lupin."

Folgsam reichte Remus ihr seine Hand, und sie prüfte mit kurzen, braunen Fingern von weicher, lederartiger Konsistenz seinen Puls. Sie lächelte zufrieden.

„Sie dürfen aufstehen. Aber benutzen Sie Ihren Stock, sonst fallen Sie um. Diesen blauen Trank hier schlucken Sie alle drei Stunden, den roten vor dem Schlafengehen, aber nicht nach der elften Stunde. Was bedeutet, dass Sie nicht so lange aufbleiben dürfen wie die Lotterbande unten in der Halle das sicher gerne hätte. Alles andere erkläre ich Ihnen morgen. Keine Gewaltmärsche hier in der Burg, und schonen Sie sich. Ich sehe morgen wieder nach Ihnen." Sie wandte sich zu Sirius. „Sie sind mir für ihn verantwortlich, also geben Sie Acht auf Ihren Freund, sonst bekommen Sie Probleme mit mir. Haben wir uns verstanden, Sirius?"

„Absolut", knurrte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer, aber er grinste dabei.

Die Elfe hüpfte von dem Schemel und verschwand, indem sie sich in großer Geschwindigkeit um sich selbst zu drehen begann, einer bunten Windhose gleich, und ein paar Blätter auf dem ansonsten sauber gefegten Boden zurücklassend.

**oooOOOooo**

„Ich brauche den Stock nicht mehr", sagte Remus, als Sirius ihm Madam Pomfreys Stab herüberreichen wollte.

„Ich fürchte doch", sagte Sirius mit betretener Miene. „Poppy konnte die ganzen Nerven und Sehnen an deinem Fußgelenk nicht mehr retten, du weißt ja selbst, wie schlecht mit Silber geschlagene Wunden bei dir auf Magie ansprechen. Sei froh, dass du noch beide Füße hast, die in St. Mungos wollten zwischenzeitlich amputieren.

„Sie wollten was?" keuchte Remus entsetzt auf.

„Am-pu-tieren. Abschneiden, du weißt schon."

Sirius beäugte einen Raben, der vor dem Fenster seine Kreise zog, und Remus hatte dadurch Gelegenheit, sich wieder zu fassen. Vorsichtig hob er die Bettdecke an.

„Noch alles dran?" fragte Sirius, aber es klang selbst für ihn irgendwie zu locker.

„Merlin", japste Remus nur. „Merlin sei Dank. Ja."

„Severus und Inger haben darauf bestanden, dass erst die Bergelfe konsultiert wird", fuhr Sirius fort. „Sie haben dich gegen Dumbledores Willen außer Landes gebracht, aber es war schon erstaunlich, wie gerne das Ministerium geholfen hat, dir Ausreisepapiere auszustellen. Die waren echt froh, als sie hörten, dass du Großbritannien tatsächlich verlässt. Medeora hat dich untersucht und beschlossen, der Fuß bleibt dran. Wow, du hättest sie toben hören sollen, das war ganz großes Kino. Die St. Mungos Heiler nähern sich dieser Burg hier besser nicht. Jedenfalls hütet sie deinen Schlaf seit fünf Tagen wie ein Cherubim. Inger war heute Morgen zweimal hier, um nach dir zu sehen, aber du hast geschlafen, und Medeora bestand darauf, dass du vor heute Nachmittag nicht geweckt wirst. Und ihr widerspricht hier nicht einmal die Hausherrin." Er beäugte Remus zwinkernd.

„Willst du aufstehen?"

„Ja. Ich muss mal wohin."

Sirius grinste wieder, reichte Remus den Stock und nahm dann ein meergrünes Stoffpaket von einem der blätterumwachsenen Regale. „Hier, deine Robe. Ist eine neue, die alte war nicht mehr zu retten."

„Wie habt ihr uns eigentlich gerettet?" fragte Remus, während er in die Unterwäsche schlüpfte, die in die Robe gewickelt gewesen war.

Er trat zuerst nur sehr vorsichtig auf, aber er merkte schnell, dass sein Fuß sich zwar irgendwie fremd und steif anfühlte, ihm die Wunde aber keine Schmerzen verursachte.

„Die Todesser waren ja so blöd, euch mit den Dementoren alleine zu lassen, wo doch jeder weiß, dass die Petterssons ihre _Patroni_ stablos beschwören – na ja, ich habe gelernt, jeder hier in Schweden weiß das. Ingers Bär hat kurzen Prozess gemacht mit den zwei Dementoren, und ihr voriger hatte ihre Familie alarmiert. Dein lausiger Wolf hat es ja nur bis zu Dung geschafft, deshalb war auch der Orden so spät dran. Marina hatte nämlich die bescheuerte Idee, Albus per Eule zu informieren – und die ist abgefangen worden. Minerva hatte Tonks informiert, aber der Telegrammzauber ist im Ministerium mit einem Haufen von diesen Memopapierfliegern im Aufzug stecken geblieben. War echt lausiges Karma an dem Tag.  
Jedenfalls, nachdem du uns in dieses Dimensionsloch geschickt hattest, sind wir in Hogsmeade wieder raus gekommen, vor dem ‚Eberkopf'. Aberforth hat uns gefunden, er hat Albus gerufen, und wir sind zurück zum Lagerhaus appariert. Wir kamen kurz nach Ragnar, Sigurd und den anderen aus dieser Sippe hier an, und gemeinsam haben wir den Todessern gezeigt, was es heißt, mit den ‚großen Jungs' zu spielen."

„Habt ihr sie noch erwischt?" fragte Remus sofort und ertappte sich für einen Moment, sich Lucius Malfoys Kopf auf einer Stange im Treppenhaus von Grimmauldplatz vorzustellen. Hastig atmete er gegen den plötzlichen Adrenalinschub an, den ihm die Wut durch die Adern trieb.

„Du bist ja ganz rot im Gesicht plötzlich", stellte Sirius erstaunt fest. „Aber ja, Moony, wir haben sie gejagt, und einige gefangen nehmen können, aber Malfoy und Dolohov sind uns entwischt. Trotz allem dauerte es noch eine Weile, bis Minerva mit Poppy zu euch konnte. In der Zeit wärst du fast drauf gegangen." Sirius sah plötzlich sehr ernst aus. „Merlin, diesmal war es knapp, Moony. Du warst schon mehr als halb tot. Und wir brauchten das Werwolfsblut und…

„Moment, halt, Sirius", unterbrach Remus den Redefluss seines Freundes. „Schalt bitte einen Gang runter. Was für Blut?"

„Weißt, du, du hattest ne Menge Blut verloren, und im St. Mungos meinten sie, du bräuchtest Neues. Ich hätte dir gerne etwas gespendet, aber sie sagten, es müsse Werwolfsblut sein. Also haben wir welches besorgt."

Remus starrte Sirius an. Bis hierhin all diese vielen Details, und nun ‚_wir haben welches besorgt_'?

„Wer ‚_wir'_? Woher?" fragte Remus.

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen", sagte Sirius bestimmt.

Als Remus von der Toilette zurückkehrte, forderte Sirius: „Komm, wir gehen erst einmal auf den Fried an der Burgmauer. Ist 'ne coole Terrasse mit fantastischer Aussicht."

Er ließ Remus gar keine Zeit zu widersprechen, er drückte ihm den langen Stock in die Hand und zerrte ihn neben sich her, aus dem Zimmer heraus und einen Gang entlang, dann durch ein Holztor nach draußen. Der Burgfried öffnete sich vor ihnen auf eine hochgelegene Terrasse, vor der sich ein atemberaubendes Bergmassiv öffnete. Die kühle, frische Luft war seidig und duftete nach nur Blumen und Tau.

„Cool, oder?" sagte Sirius, und es war mehr Feststellung als Frage.

„Beeindruckend", gab Remus zu. „Und jetzt sag es mir, Sirius. Woher hattet ihr das Werwolfsblut?" Er stützte sich schwer atmend auf den Stecken. Er fühlte noch immer

keine Schmerzen, doch das Laufen mit dem steifen Fuß hatte ihn angestrengt.

„Wie ich schon sagte, es wird dir nicht gefallen", wiederholte Sirius. „Severus kam wieder auf die Beine, die Todesser hatten ihn ja nur betäubt. Er wusste, wo Greyback zu finden war. Er hat mich dorthin geführt. Ich habe Fenrir geschockt und dann haben wir ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht, an den Wachen und Heilern vorbei. Und dann…na ja… hat er Blut gespendet, bis keines mehr da war." Sirius betrachtet intensiv seine offenbar frisch manikürten Finger.

„Sirius!" Remus spürte Entsetzen, aber auch Ungeduld in sich hochsteigen. Warum verschwieg ihm Sirius, was wirklich geschehen war?

Sirius öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und gab sich dann sichtlich einen Ruck.

„Sigurd und Ragnar haben Greyback…'geschlachtet' beschreibt es wohl am ehesten."

„Oh Merlin!" rief Remus aus.

„Ich habe ja gesagt, frag besser nicht", seufzte Sirius.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Wer sind Sigurd und Ragnar?" fragte Remus schließlich.

„Ragnar ist Ingers Mann, und Sigurd ist…"

„Sirius! Professor Lupin!"

Der Ausruf kam von einer schmalen Gestalt mit wirrem schwarzem Haar, die in halsbrecherischem Tempo um den rechts von ihnen liegenden Turm geschossen kam, auf Remus und Sirius zuraste, zwei Meter vor ihnen abbremste und schließlich vom Besen sprang.

„Harry!" rief Sirius und strahlte. „Ist er nicht ein begnadeter Flieger, ganz so wie James?" grinste er Remus an.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Professor?" erkundigte sich Harry, und sein Blick glitt von Remus' Gesicht über den langen Stock bis zu seinem bandagierten Fuß.

„Besser", antwortete Remus und versuchte sich an einem halben, flüchtigen Lächeln. „Was tust du hier, Harry?"

„Wir machen Ferien", erwiderte der Junge mit leuchtenden Augen. „Wir dürfen hier zaubern, so viel wir wollen, ist ja weit genug weg von England. Und wir spielen die ganze Zeit Quidditch. Das sind übrigens Thorvald und Findus." Er wies auf zwei hellblonde Jungen seines Alters, die eben mit einem Quaffel um den Turm bogen und unbefangen auf ihren Besen über dem Abgrund kreuzten. „Ron und Hermine sind auch hier. Sie sind in der Bibliothek. Die wird Ihnen gefallen, Professor. Sie ist nicht so groß wie die in Hogwarts, aber sie toppt die von Grimmauldplatz um Klassen!"

„So schnell wird man zur Nummer Zwei abgeschoben", grinste Sirius.

Die beiden anderen Jungs landeten jetzt ebenfalls.

„Hallo Sirius!", rief der kleinere. „Spielst du nachher wieder eine Runde mit?"

„Klaro", versprach Sirius und strahlte wieder. Remus sah ihn schon bildlich vor sich, wie er mit wehenden Haaren dem Quaffel hinterher jagte, von den leuchtenden Augen der Jungs verfolgt.

„Ich bin Thorvald Pettersson", sagte der ältere der beiden und reichte Remus die Hand. Er mochte etwa sechzehn sein, und es war sehr einfach, Ingers blaue Augen in seinem ernsten Gesicht wiederzufinden.

„Das ist mein Bruder Findus", stellte er den Jüngeren vor. Auch Findus hatte Ingers blonde Haare und ihr Lächeln, aber seine Augen waren grau wie Sturmwolken.

„Stimmt es wirklich, Sie sind ein Werwolf?", fragte er in aufgeregtem Schulenglisch.

Remus zuckte nur kurz, dann nickte er.

„Also wirklich, Findus", tadelte Harry.

„Wieso, ein echter Varge, das ist doch so cool!", widersprach der Junge.

„Trotzdem wäre es nett, wenn ihr Remus…Professor Lupin nicht wie ein zoologisches Wunder bestaunen würdet", meinte Sirius.

Die Jungen murmelten ein ‚okay', verabschiedeten sich und schwangen sich wieder auf ihre Besen. Sie hoben ab und rauschten durch die Luft davon.

„Ich bin schon vieles genannt worden, aber ‚cool' war bisher nicht dabei", konstatierte Remus.

„Du hast Heldenstatus bei den Jungs. Immerhin hast du ihre Mutter gerettet. Und du siehst aus wie Moody, den die Kinder auch immer bewundern. Du läufst mir noch den Rang ab", scherzte Sirius.

„Macht der gesamte Orden hier Ferien?" erkundigte sich Remus.

„Nein. Nur wir beide und die Kinder. Letztere zumindest dann, wenn Snivellus sie nicht gerade in Verteidigung unterrichtet. Oder, wie Harry immer behauptet, schikaniert. Aber ich habe mir das angesehen. Er ist gar nicht so übel. Seine Autorität leidet zugegebenermaßen sehr darunter, dass Ingers Jungs ihn ‚Severus' nennen und duzen." Sirius grinste. „Hermine ist bald der Mund offen stehen geblieben. Aber wie ich erfahren habe, hat er Ingers Kinder wohl auf den Knien geschaukelt, die haben sich sogar gefreut, als er hier auftauchte. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, der personifizierte Zwiespalt zwischen nettem Onkel und gefürchtetem finsteren Pauker."

Remus musste tatsächlich lächeln, als er sich Severus' Miene anlässlich einer solchen Herausforderung vorstellte.

„Gibt es Sicherungsmaßnahmen?" fragte er.

„Keine besonderen", meinte Sirius achselzuckend. „Diese Burg ist sicher, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Zumindest sind auch Inger und Snivellus davon überzeugt. Aber falls du dir Sorgen machst, Albus und Minerva reisen morgen an, zusammen mit einigen anderen vom Orden."

„Ebenfalls Ferien?" fragte Remus mit halbem Lächeln.

„Aber nein. Sie kommen zum Fest."

„Welches Fest?"

Sirius grinste. „Die Hochzeit."

„Wer heiratet denn?" erkundigte sich Remus mehr aus Höflichkeit denn aus echtem Interesse.

Sicher niemand, den er kannte.

„Oh, die berühmt-berüchtigte Familie Bertucci vereinigt sich mit dem noblen, altehrwürdigen Haus der Blacks. Getreu dem Motto: Toujours pure", verkündete Sirius mit scheinbar gleichmütiger Miene.

Remus starrte ihn an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Das Schweigen dehnte sich aus, bis es wirklich unangenehm zu werden drohte, dann räusperte sich Remus.

„Sirius! Das ist so…herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Er fiel dem Freund um den Hals. Er wusste, er hätte eigentlich Fragen stellen müssen, warnen: ‚Was, du willst einen Vampir heiraten? Sie ist eine wirklich zweifelhafte Kreatur, überlege dir das noch einmal, Pads' – aber in Remus war fast nur Freude.

„Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt keine tausend Fragen stellst oder in Kassandra-Rufe ausbrichst, Moony", sagte Sirius.

„Ich weiß, das sollte ich", erwiderte Remus ernst. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als einen Lichtblick im Moment – und du strahlst, als würdest du einen Engel heiraten anstatt eines Vampirs."

„Engel für einen Black müssen eben etwas dunkler ausfallen", griff Sirius das Bild auf.

„Mir ist erst bewusst geworden, wie viel sie mir bedeutet, als ich während der Beschwörung dachte, die Todesser hätten sie umgebracht", gab er zu.

„Und ihre ‚Ernährungsweise'?" stellte Remus die Frage nach der Ursache von Sirius' und Marinas heftigem Streit.

„Sie hat die Männer nicht ermordet", erklärte Sirius. „Das war Raduč. Er hat sie getötet und ausgesaugt. Adriana hat sie ausgesucht. Um zu vertuschen, dass es sich um vampiristische Taten handelte, haben sie einen Zauber angewendet, der die leeren Hüllen zu Fetzen zerriss. So sah es zuerst nach Dämonen aus. Später ließen sie es dann bewusst nach einem Werwolf aussehen. Sie sind in hohem Maße umsichtig gewesen. Marina war ihnen auf der Spur, sie hat sie gejagt."

Remus nickte. Ja, endlich ergab all das einen Sinn. Doch Sirius hatte damit nur einen Teil seiner Frage beantwortet.

„Wenn Marina die Männer nicht getötet hat, wovon lebt sie dann?"

Sirius schauderte leicht. „Es ist wie im Muggel-Film. Ihre Familie besitzt eine Blutbank. Sie muss nicht oft trinken, weil sie ebenso davon leben kann, Magie abzuziehen. Du erinnerst dich, dass du nach der Sache im Kühlhaus nur langsam wieder gesund geworden bist, ständig Kopfschmerzen hattest?"

Remus nickte.

„Sie konnte dein Blut nicht nehmen, aber sie hat deine arkanen Quellen angezapft. Es tut mir leid, Moony. Ich werde aufpassen, dass es nicht wieder geschieht. Sie hat außerdem versprochen, damit aufzuhören." Sirius sah betreten aus.

„Ich wusste, dass sie mich benutzt", erläuterte Remus. „Aber ich habe vermutet, dass sie zusätzlich Blut trinken muss."

„Du hättest mir etwas sagen können", begann Sirius.

„Ich habe dir ‚etwas' gesagt. Du warst drauf und dran, mich aus dem Haus zu werfen, Pads", erinnerte Remus. „Was immer ich gesagt hätte, du hättest doch nur Marina geglaubt."

„Es tut mir leid, Moony. Was kann ich sagen? Es hat mich ziemlich heftig erwischt."

Remus sah seinen Freund eine Weile an. Der Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes war der eines Hundes, der beim Diebstahl einer Salami vom Küchentisch ertappt wird. Wenn Remus darüber nachdachte, hatte er allen Grund, verletzt zu sein, aber letztlich hatten alle sich quergelegt, um ihn aus den Fängen des Ministeriums zu befreien – und Sirius war mit Sicherheit die treibende Kraft hinter all dem gewesen. Gianni Nero Don Giovanni…er konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein.

„Ach, Pads", seufzte er.

Sirius begann zu strahlen, langte in seine Robe und holte ein kleines Kästchen daraus hervor. Er drückte es Remus in die Hand.

„Das sind die Ringe. Vergiss sie morgen nicht."

Remus starrte auf den kleinen Schmuckkasten. „Morgen schon?", fragte er perplex. Dann begriff er vollständig. „Sirius, aber…ich soll dein Trauzeuge sein?"

„Wer denn sonst, Moony? Ich kann mir keinen besseren vorstellen."

„Du hast aber bedacht, dass meine Unterschrift nicht anerkannt wird in England? Dunkle Kreaturen sind von derlei ‚Bürgerrechten' ausgeschlossen", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Echt?" staunte Sirius. Dann schüttelte er seinen blauschwarzen Tintenschopf. „Hier in Schweden gilt deine Unterschrift. Alles andere interessiert mich nicht."

**oooOOOooo**

Eine Stunde später kehrte Remus in sein Quartier zurück. Er schluckte den blauen Zaubertrank, fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und beschloss, zu duschen und sich zu rasieren. Irgendjemand hatte ihn zwar mit Magie einigermaßen gesäubert, aber er verspürte das intensive Bedürfnis nach einer langen, heißen Dusche. Eine entsprechende Kabine hatte er bereits vorhin in dem kleinen Badezimmer entdeckt, ein Rasierspiegel fehlte jedoch ebenso wie ein Messer und Schaum. Remus beschloss, erst einmal die Dusche auszuprobieren. Hoffentlich gab es heißes Wasser.

Als er nach einer Viertelstunde aus dem dampfenden Badezimmer trat, hatte jemand das Fenster weit aufgerissen und die frische, aber kalte Bergluft strömte herein.

„Sie haben sich gesäubert, sehr rücksichtsvoll", kommentierte die kleine Bergelfe, die in einem zusätzlichen Kessel etwas anrührte, das verdächtig nach Wolfbann roch. „Ihre Spezies verfügt über ein markantes Duftprofil."

„Ich weiß", räumte Remus ein, und es klang wie ein Knurren.

Medeora schmunzelte. „Wir tragen alle unser Kreuz, Mr. Lupin. Was glauben Sie, wie oft ich Haare aus den Tränken fischen muss. Sie wachsen mir sogar auf den Fingern. Ein Ärgernis, das Sie vermutlich nur von den Vollmondnächten her kennen, und da verlangt niemand von Ihnen präzise Brautätigkeit."

Remus musste entgegen seines ursprünglichen Willens lachen. „Haare sind derzeit auch ohne Mond mein Problem. Ich finde kein Rasierzeug."

„Ich könnte Sie ausnahmsweise bezaubern", bot die Elfe an.

„Das ist sehr freundlich", erwiderte Remus höflich, „aber ich würde eine konventionelle Nassrasur wirklich bevorzugen."

Sie nickte, rührte ein letztes Mal ihren Kessel um und verschwand.

Einige Minuten später brachte ein runzliger, älterer Hauself, der eindeutig eine Portion Trollblut in sich trug, einen altmodischen Rasiertisch mit Waschschüssel, Messern und Spiegel.

Remus setzte sich, sah in den Spiegel, und das Messer fiel ihm aus der Hand. Eine tiefe, hellrote Narbe zog sich von seinem äußeren Augenwinkel über seine Wange hinunter bis zu seinem Mund. Schmerzhaft erinnerte er sich plötzlich wieder an Lucius' Peitschenhieb, und er hörte Sirius' Worte von früher am Tage in seinem Kopf: ‚Du siehst jetzt fast aus wie Moody.' Remus hatte diese Worte auf seinen verletzten Fuß und die Notwendigkeit, einen Stab zum Laufen zu benutzen, bezogen. Tatsächlich fehlte ihm zu Moodys Aussehen jedoch nur noch ein magisches Auge.

Es klopfte, und als Remus nicht antwortete, wurde die Tür sachte aufgeschoben. Inger betrachtete ihn, blieb jedoch im Türrahmen stehen.

„Hallo Remus. Medeora sagte mir, dass du aufgewacht bist." Sie lächelte.

„Inger. Es ist gerade kein besonders geeigneter Zeitpunkt", erwiderte er düster und betrachtete mit Abscheu die Fratze im Spiegel.

„Schönheit liegt stets im Auge des Betrachters", sagte sie sanft. „Aber ich kann verstehen, dass du erschrocken bist. Das eigene Gesicht verändert zu sehen ist niemals leicht." Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, doch als Remus nicht antwortete, fragte sie: „Möchtest du lieber alleine sein?"

Er sah sie an, wie sie im Türrahmen lehnte. Eine lange blaue Robe verdeckte ihre Arme und Hände, und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen ließen sie wirken, als habe sie schlecht geschlafen.

„Dein Patronus hat mir das Leben gerettet", sagte er. „Ich sollte mich bei dir bedanken."

Sie gab seinen ernsten Blick zurück. „Wenn du nicht umgekehrt wärest, hätte Dolohov mich lange vorher getötet. Wir sind quitt, Remus. Ohne dich und deine Freunde hätte der Zirkel den Dämon nicht gebannt."

Er nickte nur. Natürlich waren sie nicht quitt. Jetzt war er Gast in ihrem Haus, weil ihre Heilerin sich um ihn kümmerte, weil Sirius hier heiraten würde und Harry in Sicherheit war. Und er schuldete nicht nur Inger, sondern auch ihrem Mann Ragnar sein Leben. Einem Mann, mit dessen Frau er geschlafen hatte. Er schämte sich.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Remus?" riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er nickte.

„Warum bist du nicht mit Sirius und Marina geflohen? Ich hatte das Dimensionstor auch für dich geöffnet."

Er scharrte mit den bloßen Füßen auf dem warmen Holzboden.

„Es wäre nicht recht gewesen", sagte er schließlich. „Alleine wärest du getötet worden."

„Du hast geglaubt, du und ich könnten ein halbes Duzend zu allem entschlossene Todesser besiegen?" Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel.

„Nicht wirklich", gab er zu. „Ich war am Ende meiner Kraft. Ich weiß nicht, was ich geglaubt habe in diesem Moment. Ich konnte nicht anders." Er hielt einen Augenblick inne und sammelte sich. Das hier war hart, aber er schuldete ihr anständiges Verhalten.

„Inger, ich habe vorhin deine Söhne getroffen. Es sind nette Jungs. Aber das mit uns muss hier und jetzt aufhören. Ich will und kann deine Familie nicht zerstören. Wie soll ich dem Vater deiner Kinder denn unter die Augen treten, hier in seinem Haus? Ich weiß nicht, was Sirius sich dabei gedacht, mich hierher zu bringen, vermutlich nichts, wie üblich."

„Aber Remus…", begann sie.

„Nein, bitte. Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, was du an mir findest, und so sehr mir deine…Zugewandtheit auch schmeichelt, sieh bitte den Tatsachen – nein, sieh mir ins Gesicht. Ich bin ein Monster, und es gibt nichts, was ich dir bieten könnte. Ich bin zu arm und zu gefährlich, um dir auch nur ansatzweise gerecht zu werden."

„Du spinnst ja!" rief sie aus, einen undeutbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Mit zwei unsicheren Schritten war er bei ihr. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sie in die Arme zu ziehen, aber er hatte sich in der Gewalt. „Hier geht es nicht mehr um eine gestohlene Nacht, Inger. Ich bin nicht so naiv, dass ich nicht bemerken würde, dass dir ernsthaft an mir liegt. Aber für mich war es nicht mehr als ein One Night Stand, mehr Gefühle kann ich mir nicht leisten."

Sie sah ihn ruhig an, die blauen Augen unergründlich. „Ist das so, Remus?"

Er holte tief Luft.

„Ja", log er und ignorierte die eisige Kälte in seinem Magen.

Merlin, wie sehr er sich dafür hasste, ihr so weh zu tun. Aber er schuldete es ihr, sich ehrenhaft zu verhalten und einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

Inger betrachtete ihn, und Remus, der ihrem Blick nicht standhalten konnte, zählte wortlos die Astlöcher im Boden.

„Nichts, was du getan hast, hat jemals meine Familie gefährdet, Remus Lupin. Und diese lächerliche ‚zu arm, zu gefährlich'-Geschichte wird auch durch häufiges Wiederholen nicht richtiger. Ich habe gedacht, du wüsstest es besser, als dich selbst klein zu reden."

Sie ging. Ihre Schritte entfernten sich, die Tür fiel leise hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Remus blieb allein im Zimmer zurück und kämpfte gegen den Drang, ihr nachzulaufen und sich zu entschuldigen, nur um sie danach in seine Arme zu ziehen und einfach nicht mehr loszulassen. Es durfte nicht sein. Er hatte kein Recht dazu.

* * *

TBC 


	15. Pettersson und Malfoy

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke für die Reviews: Ewjena, Reditus Mortis, Selene Falcon, Spätzünder und IceEgg._

_Besten Dank fürs Betalesen: TheVirginian und Textehexe._

_Lieber Leser,  
ja, ich brauchte eine etwas längere Pause, aber jetzt geht es mit dieser Geschichte weiter. Als Entschädigung für die lange Wartezeit gibt ein langes Kapitel. Für alle die raus sind, habe ich die vergangenen Ereignisse noch einmal kurz zusammengefasst._

Was bisher geschah:

Remus wurde im Kampf gegen eine Gruppe Todesser schwer verwundet. Man entschließt sich auf Initiative der Wächterin Inger Pettersson und der Vampirin Marina Bertucci einen Teil des Ordens – und auch Harry Potter und seine Freunde - für eine Weile in Sicherheit zu bringen. Auf der Hexenburg Trolltron in den schwedischen Bergen schützt uralte Magie die kleine Truppe um Remus und Sirius vor Angriffen.

Remus ist – wie er sich eingestehen muss – von der klugen Inger mehr als nur angetan, aber als er ihre Kinder kennen lernt, verleugnet er seine Gefühle. Er will Ingers Familie nicht zerstören, insbesondere da es unter anderen Ingers Mann war, der Remus das Leben gerettet hat, indem er Fenrir Greybacks Blut für Remus ‚besorgt' hat, wie Sirius seinem Freund gut gelaunt eröffnet.

Sirius ist in der Tat mehr als nur gut drauf, denn er will in der Sicherheit der Burg seine Geliebte Marina heiraten. Die Hochzeit verspricht ein Großereignis zu werden, da die Bertuccis aus Italien ihr Kommen zugesagt haben, eine mehr als dubiose magische Sippe. Die machthungrige Familie ist Voldemort zwar spinnefeind, kann aber getrost als schwarzmagisches Haus bezeichnet werden.

Wir befinden uns zeitlich am Abend vor der Hochzeit. Remus trifft nicht nur auf den archaischen Hausherrn, einen wahren Wikinger, dem die letzten achthundert Jahre mit ihren modernen Entwicklungen ganz offenbar entgangen sind. Nein, er trifft auch völlig unvorbereitet auf einen alten Bekannten, den mit Inger ein seltsames Geheimnis verbindet.

Und jetzt – viel Vergnügen…

* * *

Musicus:

**Melissa Etherridge:**

**Like the way I do**

* * *

**15. Pettersson & Malfoy**

Es bedurfte keiner großen Überredungskünste, Sirius und die Kinder für ein Barbecue auf dem Burgfried zu begeistern. Der Vorschlag war alles andere als uneigennützig. Remus hoffte auf diese Weise, einem offiziellen Abendessen in irgendeinem Speisesaal, schlimmstenfalls noch direkt gegenüber von Ragnar und Inger sitzend, zu entgehen. Dies war eine Horrorvorstellung, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die nötige Selbstbeherrschung würde aufbringen können.  
Die Anwesenheit von Ingers Söhnen allein setzte ihm schon zu. Was sollte er antworten, wenn sie ihn fragten, warum er ihre Mutter gerettet hatte? Die Wahrheit kam wohl kaum in Frage. Aber was genau war diese Wahrheit?

Während er sich um das Feuer und das Fleisch kümmerte, welches der trollgesichtige Hauself auf Sirius' Geheiß aus der Küche gebracht hatte, war er dankbar, dass Hermine Granger ihn mit allerlei Fragen über die Theorie hinter verschiedenen Angriffsflüchen ablenkte. Das Mädchen war mit Ron aus der Bibliothek gekommen, und beide hatten Remus hocherfreut und herzlich begrüßt. Ron allerdings hatte keine Zeit verloren, sich auf einen Besen zu schwingen, und nun spielte er mit Sirius und den anderen Jungen Quidditch im Sonnenuntergang.

„Sieh an, unser Haustier ist erwacht", hörte Remus plötzlich hinter sich eine provozierend weiche Stimme.

„Die Sonne ist fort, der Nosferatu von den Toten erstanden", parierte Remus scharf, erhob sich jedoch, um Marina mit spöttischer Höflichkeit zu begrüßen.  
„Willst du nicht auch eine Runde um den Nordturm flattern?" fragte er, bewusst jede förmliche Anrede vermeidend.

Sie lachte und nahm seinen vertraulichen Ton auf.

„Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder, _Werwolf_. Erstaunlich, was die Liebe mit uns tut, nicht wahr? Mir bleibt das Blut im Halse stecken und du hörst dich so bitter an wie Severus Snape und siehst aus wie Alastor Moody."

„Sie sind wirklich eine scheußliche Person, auch wenn Sie die Braut von Harrys Paten sind!" entfuhr es Hermine empört.

„Danke, Hermine, für deine Unterstützung, aber Miss Bertucci und ich pflegen nur den üblichen Umgangston", beruhigte Remus seine ehemalige Schülerin. „Die Beleidigungen sind arkaner Natur und nicht persönlich gemeint."

Marina lächelte breit und Hermine sah aus, als hätte sie Zahnschmerzen.

Die Tür zur Hochterrasse öffnete sich, und ein großer, breitschultriger Mann mit rotbraunen Haaren, einem wilden Bart und langer, fellverbrämter Robe erschien.

Remus spürte sofort ein seltsames Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen.

Der Fremde verneigte sich vor Marina.

„Ich grüße die stolze Tochter der Nacht."

Sie lächelte und zeigte dabei ihre glitzernden Zähne, wobei ihre Eckzähne deutlich hervortraten. Merlin, sie konnte diese gruseligen Attribute verbergen, warum tat sie es nicht? Kokettierte sie mit ihrem Vampir-Image?

„Meine Ehrerbietung, Herr von Trollstron", hauchte sie süßlich.

In Remus' Kopf verwandelte sich das unangenehme Gefühl, das ihn sofort beim Anblick des Mannes beschlichen hatte, in Gewißheit. ‚Herr von Trollstron' – das musste Ingers Mann sein. Remus zog sich an seinem Stock hoch. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dieser Situation wenigstens am heutigen Abend zu entgehen.

„Behalten Sie um Odins Willen Platz, Professor Lupin", dröhnte der Hüne freundlich, jedoch in ziemlich grausigem Englisch. „Dass diese vermaledeite Elfe Sie überhaupt heraus gelassen hat, verwundert mich. Aber wer bin ich schon, das Urteil der hochgeschätzten Heilerin Medeora anzuzweifeln."

Er reichte Remus seine Hand, die das Ausmaß eines Bierfassdeckels hatte.

„Ich bin Pettersson, wie Sie sich sicher schon gedacht haben. Ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass wir alle sehr dankbar sind, dass Sie uns Inger erhalten haben. Die Jungs wissen gar nicht, wie knapp es war", sagte er und wies auf seine Söhne, von denen einer gerade versuchte, Harry mit seinem Klatscher vom Besen zu holen.

„Jeder im Orden hätte dasselbe getan", erwiderte Remus knapp und flehte still, dass Inger ihrem Gatten nichts von ihrem Fehltritt gestanden hatte. Zumindest machte der freundliche Empfang nicht gerade diesen Eindruck und ließ ihn diesbezüglich hoffen. „Ich habe selbst zu danken", fügte Remus hinzu. „Sie haben ein großes Risiko auf sich genommen, Fenrir Greyback zu…bekämpfen."

Pettersson lachte, machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und setzte sich auf einen groben, schweren Schemel, den er mit einer Bewegung seines Stabes beschwor. „Ihr Freund Sirius hat ihn erledigt, obwohl ich es gerne selbst getan hätte. Wann bekommt man schon mal die Gelegenheit, einen Varge zu jagen?" Er grinste breit. „Aber Sie haben Ihr Leben riskiert, um Inger da heraus zu holen."

„Wie ich bereits sagte, jeder im Orden…", holte Remus aus.

„Ach, papperlapapp", fiel ihm Pettersson ins Wort. „Bescheidenheit ist eine Tugend für Weiber. Aber Ihr Engländer seid eben ein komisches Volk. Immerhin, euer Barbecue bewahrt mich vor dem biologisch-dynamischen Fraß, den meine Frau unten in der Halle auftischen lässt. Elfen- und Kuhfutter ist das, wirklich. Ein echter Wikinger ist doch nichts ohne ein ordentliches Stück Fleisch."

Er spießte ohne zu fragen ein noch halbrohes Würstchen auf seinen Zauberstab. „Sie als Werwolf verstehen das natürlich", setzte er kauend hinzu.

Remus nickte knapp. Merlin, Ragnar Pettersson war ein herzlicher Mensch, aber er schien wie einem vergangenen Jahrhundert entsprungen. Remus konnte ihn sich weder als Nachfolger des vornehmen Diplomaten Ingmar Pettersson vorstellen, geschweige denn an Ingers Seite. Wie konnte eine derart freiheitsliebende, selbstbewusste Frau einen solch…archaischen Wikinger heiraten?

„Sie werden nächster Präsident des Wächterrates?" entschlüpfte Remus die Frage, und eine halbe Sekunde später schon biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

Doch Pettersson lachte nur dröhnend. „Können Sie sich meine ‚Wenigkeit' in einem Brüsseler Büro und auf diplomatischem Parkett vorstellen? Nein, das ist nichts für mich. Den alten Ingmar würde der Schlag treffen! Dafür gibt es geeignetere Kandidaten." Er hielt sich den vor Lachen zuckenden, beträchtlichen Bauch.

„Nein", fuhr er fort, „ich führe hier das Regiment – natürlich nur im Rahmen dessen, was meine Frau zulässt", setzte er verschwörerisch hinzu. Er fischte sich ein weiteres Würstchen vom Grill, indem er auch dieses auf seinen Zauberstab spießte und erklärte kauend: „Ich beschäftige mich damit, sorgsam die alten Sitten und Gebräuche zu pflegen."

„Biertrinken, jagen und gelegentlich eine Magd ‚beglücken'", hörte Remus eine vertraute Stimme von der Tür her die Brauchtumspflege präzisieren.

Inger trat zu ihnen, begrüßte Marina herzlich und nickte Hermine und den beiden Männern zu.

Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz aussetzte, nur um im nächsten Augenblick schneller zu schlagen und den vergessenen Schlag wieder aufzuholen. Für einen bangen Moment glaubte er, Zorn in Ragnars Miene zu lesen, doch der beleibte Mann stimmte wieder sein dröhnendes Gelächter an.

„Ich könnte auch dich gelegentlich beglücken, teure Inger, aber wie man hört, bist du bereits anderweitig disponiert."

Er warf Remus, dem jetzt der Atem stockte, einen Seitenblick zu, der diesem das Blut in die Wangen schießen ließ. Also wusste Ingers Mann doch etwas von ihrer Liaison.  
Ingers dunkles Lachen ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Der Tag, an dem du vor meiner Zimmertür erscheinst, ist der Tag, an dem Trollstron ein sehr großes Loch in der Burgwand haben wird – in Form deiner Silhouette."

Sie fügte noch etwas auf Schwedisch hinzu, das Remus nicht verstand, aber Ragnars Miene verdunkelte sich diesmal. Er antwortete etwas, das erschreckend nach einer Drohung klang.

„Wer hat ein Loch in der Wand?" Sirius landete mit elegantem Schwung auf den Zinnen. Sein schwarzes Haar war zerzaust und verknotet, gleichzeitig sah er glücklicher aus, als Remus ihn jemals seit Askaban gesehen hatte. Seine Sommerhimmelaugen fanden Marina und sein Blick wurde weich, obschon ein Funken des alten Herumtreibergeistes darin aufloderte.

„Holde Marina, solltest du nicht drinnen bei den edlen Frauen sitzen und deinen Schleier besticken?" fragte er seine Braut mit neckendem Unterton.

„Ich befürchte, der Umgang hier färbt auf dich ab", erwiderte sie mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Pettersson, nur um ihm einen Moment später ein warmes Lächeln zu schenken- ganz ohne entblößte Reißzähne, wie Remus sehr wohl bemerkte.

Sirius stieg vom Besen, sprang von den Zinnen herunter, küsste Marina, drängte sich dann auf die Bank zwischen sie und Hermine und legte den Kopf an die Schulter seiner Braut. „Morgen", flüsterte er leise, und Remus konnte es nur aufgrund seines scharfen Wolfsgehörs verstehen.

Marina lachte in Sirius' Ohr.

„Man hat euch letzte Nacht auf dem Besen gesehen, hier am Turm", feixte Ragnar. „Schon praktisch, wenn die Braut Flügel hat. Wie es heißt, ermöglicht das gänzlich unerwartete…Stellungen."

Inger stand abrupt auf.

„Hermine, Marina – Lust auf ein paar ‚Stickmuster'? Ich glaube, hier oben gibt es einen Herrenabend."

Sie sah Ragnar finster an.

„Hüte deine Zunge in Anwesenheit der Jungs."

**oooOOOooo**

Remus war sehr hungrig, und obwohl die Teenager wie die Heuschrecken über das Barbecue herfielen, blieben Unmengen von Fleisch übrig. Es schien fast, als fülle sich der Grillrost von selbst wieder auf.

„Trollmagie, die stehen so auf Fleisch wie wir", lachte Pettersson und schlug Remus ungefragt auf die Schulter. Der Mann hatte einen Schlag wie ein Bär. Trotz des Hungers hatte Remus bereits nach einem Steak das Gefühl, nichts mehr hinunter bringen zu können. Außerdem fiel es ihm schwer, Ingers Mann zu ertragen, der eine Menge anzüglicher Witze erzählte, über die selbst Sirius kaum lachen konnte, jeden Hinweis auf die Anwesenheit Jugendlicher mit einem „Das wollen doch mal Männer werden" abtat und dabei literweise ein honigsüßes, dickflüssiges Bier beschwor, das Remus schnell zu Kopf stieg und ihn müde machte.

Gegen halb elf entschuldigte sich Remus, und Sirius bestand endlich darauf, die Kinder ins Bett zu schicken.

„Aber wir haben Ferien", maulte ausgerechnet Findus, der Jüngste. „Außerdem hast du versprochen, noch beim Feuer Gitarre zu spielen." Der Junge wandte sich seinem Vater zu. „Und du wolltest uns das Lied von Håkon, dem Gehängten beibringen."

„Wir holen es nach, versprochen", besänftigte Sirius den Jungen. „Die Ferien sind noch lang."

Als Harry und seine Freunde hinein gegangen waren, erhob sich auch Ragnar.

Er schwankte bedrohlich und verkündete frohgemut, es jetzt seiner Frau ‚ordentlich besorgen' zu wollen.

„Wünsche sanfte Nachtruhe. Black, Lupin." Er nickte ihnen grinsend zu. Sodann schwang er seinen Stab und disapparierte mit einem lauten Knall.

Sirius, dem Remus' betretene Miene nicht entgangen war, klopfte ihm beruhigend auf den Oberarm.  
„Seine Frau hat ihn geheiratet, Remus. Sie wird einen Grund dafür gehabt haben. Sein Benehmen gefällt mir auch nicht, aber es geht uns nichts an. Wir sind hier nur Gäste."

„Merlin, wie sehr ich hoffe, dass du mit Marina glücklich wirst", erwiderte Remus.

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Moony. Der Tag, an dem ich mich so benehme wie Pettersson ist weit. Eher wird Lucius Malfoy ein Mitglied des Phönixordens und du heiratest meine Cousine Bellatrix."

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass du dir so wenig aus halbrohen Würstchen direkt vom Zauberstab, schwedischem Bier und Mägden machst, Sirius", sagte Remus im Brustton der Überzeugung und mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Och, Würstchen direkt vom Stab finde ich schon…" Er sah Remus finsteren Blick und lachte. „Das würde ich meinem schönen, illegalen Stab nicht antun. Das Bier ist okay, und die Mägde…das sind Trollinen hier im Haus, da besteht also keine Gefahr."

„Sirius!"

Doch sie mussten beide lachen.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen, Moony. So wie ich unseren Gastgeber einschätze, wird das morgen ein langes, feuchtes und lautes Fest, und nicht jeder hat die Möglichkeit, sich um Mitternacht mit seiner frisch Angetrauten ins Separée zurückzuziehen - oder auf einen Besen."

**oooOOOooo**

Remus verließ sein Zimmer eine halbe Stunde später wieder, ruhelos und mit einem Klumpen aus Eis in seinen Eingeweiden. Abgesehen von der Zeit in Askaban, in der ihn pure Verzweiflung beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, konnte er sich nicht erinnern, jemals in seinem Leben so unglücklich gewesen zu sein.  
Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, sagte er zu sich selbst. Sirius war glücklich, Harry war glücklich, seine Schüler waren zumindest derzeit außer Gefahr und England mit seinen Sorgen weit weg.

Er wanderte den Flur entlang, vorbei an Bildern schwedischer Landschaften, Ritterrüstungen und glänzenden altmodischen Waffen. Er achtete kaum auf die Tiere auf den Bildern, die hastig hinweghuschten, als er vorbeiging, und auch nicht auf die Blüten, die aus den lebenden Wänden quollen und ein warmes Licht absonderten, zusammen mit einem zarten Duft. Es war eine merkwürdige Kombination aus fast elfischem Baumhaus und Burg, die die Petterssons hier bewohnten.

Remus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Inger. Er mühte sich, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass Ragnar in diesem Moment vielleicht schwitzend über sie herfiel, oder noch wahrscheinlicher, bereits an ihrer Seite laut schnarchte. Ob seine Pranken Bierfässer und pralle Mägde auf ihrer zarten Haut erscheinen ließen, wenn er sie berührte? Dieses Bild trieb Remus beinahe seinen Mageninhalt wieder hoch, und er spürte ein fremdes, verwirrendes Gefühl, das ihn wütend machte. Es war ähnlich dem lang vergessenen Gefühl, wenn eine Kommilitonin, mit der er fürs Studium arbeitete, mal wieder nur Augen für Sirius hatte, sobald dieser auftauchte. Damals, während Remus' einzigem Semester in Oxford, hatten sie sich eine kleine Bude geteilt, eine Klitsche mit zwei Zimmern und Klo eine halbe Treppe tiefer. Remus aus finanzieller Not, und Sirius aus Spaß, aus Freundschaft, und weil er Remus' sorgsam organisiertes Leben so gerne durcheinander brachte. Anders als früher war das merkwürdige Gefühl diesmal viel, viel stärker war, und es drückte ganz aus den Tiefen von Remus' Wesen nach oben. Er konnte die schwarzmagische Komponente darin geradezu spüren, und sie ließ ihn unverhofft frösteln.

Er war eifersüchtig. Warum? Er kannte Inger kaum. Es war nur eine Nacht, die sie geteilt hatten und nicht mal die aufregendste, die er je erlebt hatte. Es hatte andere Frauen gegeben, die durchaus eher den üblichen Schönheitsidealen entsprochen hatten. Inger war nicht gerade zierlich, ihre kurze Frisur alles andere als weiblich (und für eine Hexe zudem eher unüblich), sie war älter als er… und doch bekam er sie nicht aus seinem Kopf. Etwas war in ihrem Blick, wenn sie ihn ansah, etwas, das er auch in ihrer rauen Stimme wieder fand und in ihrem Lächeln. Dieses Etwas war Grund genug für sein Herz, schnell und unregelmäßig zu schlagen, und für sein Denken partiell auszusetzen. Aber sie gehörte einem anderen, sie war verheiratet, sie hatte zwei Kinder. Er musste einfach vernünftig sein und sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen. Er hatte sie weggeschickt und verletzt. Es war müßig, darüber nachzudenken, was hätte sein können, wenn die Umstände anders wären. Merlin, es hätte _alles_ bedeuten können.

**oooOOOooo**

Ein heller Lichtschein erweckte Remus' Aufmerksamkeit. Der Gang, durch den er gekommen war, öffnete sich auf eine Art Balustrade, von der herab er einen wirklich großen, zweistöckigen Raum überblicken konnte. An der hinteren Wand befand sich ein großer, runder, gemauerter Ofen, der im unteren Bereich eine offene Feuerstelle hatte.  
Im Raum selbst standen etliche Holztische mit Bänken und Stühlen, wie in einer Schankstube. Und nichts anderes war es auch, denn an einer Wand reihte sich Eichenfass an Eichenfass, und an der gegenüberliegenden wurden große Glasballons, gefüllt mit goldgelbem Met, von verschlungenen Luftwurzeln an der Wand gehalten.  
Auf dem Boden lagen Felle von Wildschweinen, Hirschen und sogar Bären, und eine Sammlung archaischer Lanzen und Bögen, aber auch von alten Deichseln, Wagenrädern und Pflügen hing über dem riesigen Kamin. Sie verliehen dem Raum eine ländliche, urwüchsige Atmosphäre. Der Feuerschein und die Wärme wirkten einladend.

Auf einem der Tische waren magische Karten und ein Periodensystem der arkanen Elemente ausgebreitet. Remus sah eine magische Torsionswaage nach Coulomb und ein Modell einer aurealen Nebelkammer nach Brahe. Ein Pergament mit Formeln und Berechnungen lag daneben. Remus, sofort fasziniert von diesem Arbeitsplatz, der so offenbar einem Experimental-Arithmantiker gehörte, stieg die Treppe hinunter.  
Erst als er bereits halb unten war, bemerkte er die beiden Gestalten, die in Sesseln am Feuer saßen, Brotteig auf lange Stecken gespießt hatten und über dem Feuer rösteten. Auch die Männer hatten ihn nun bemerkt, und als sie sich umwandten, zog Remus unwillkürlich seinen Stab. Dort neben Severus saß - Lucius Malfoy.

Severus Snape ließ seinen ebenfalls erhobenen Stab sinken, als er Remus im Feuerschein erkannte.

„Sieh an, Lupin", erklang seine Stimme kühl, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Du bist spät unterwegs. Man sollte meinen, dass die Nervosität Black umtriebe anstatt dich."  
Ein spöttischer Ausdruck trat in seine dunklen Augen. „Willst du uns verhexen oder deinen Stab zerbrechen?" fragte er halb amüsiert.

Remus folgte dem Blick der dunklen Augen und stellte fest, dass er selbst seinen Zauberstab derartig fest umklammert hielt, dass das Weiße an seinen Fingerknöcheln hervor trat.

Irritiert betrachtete er wieder Lucius, der nun aufstand und näher kam. Ja, es war dieselbe aristokratische Eleganz in Bewegung und Kleidung des Mannes, die gleichen blonden Haare und sehr ähnliche Gesichtzüge. Aber der Ausdruck in den lebhaften grünen Augen, die Remus jetzt interessiert musterten, war freundlich und offen.

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass man mir einen Fluch aufhalst, weil man mich für meinen Cousin hält", teilte der Fremde mit einem halben Lächeln mit. „Aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin völlig harmlos."

Remus ließ seinen Stab sinken und der Mann trat gänzlich auf ihn zu. „Marius Malfoy. Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr. Lupin. Ich habe schon eine Menge über Sie gehört."

Er reichte Remus die Hand.

„Remus Lupin", stellte Remus sich vor und schüttelte Malfoys Hand, während er Unbehagen bekämpfte. Merlin, Marius Malfoy sah Lucius so ähnlich, es war beängstigend.

Malfoys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Leisten Sie uns Gesellschaft? Wir haben noch Teig, Severus beschwört sicher gerne einen weiteren Stecken und der Rotwein versiegt auch nicht in diesem gastlichen Hause, dem guten Sigurd sei Dank."

Remus sah unsicher von Malfoy zu Severus. „Ehrlich gesagt, mich hat die Torsionswaage so fasziniert, dass ich Sie beide überhaupt nicht bemerkt habe. Ich will nicht stören."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie ich es dir prophezeit habe, Marius, sobald Lupin auftaucht, werden wir beginnen müssen, wie die Haustrolle zu schuften."

Der blonde Zauberer grinste. Remus erschrak, denn es war, als hätte ein übel meinender Karikaturist Sirius' unbefangenes Grinsen in Lucius Malfoys ebenmäßiges Gesicht gepinselt. „Wir schuften schon, seit Inger wieder auf den Beinen ist. Wie es scheint, haben die beiden jetzt eine Tag- und eine Nachtschicht eingeteilt."

Er wandte sich Remus zu. „Dann kommen Sie, ich will Ihnen gerne meine Schätze zeigen."

Beschwingt ging er zu dem Tisch und wartete auf Remus. „Diese Waage ist ein Nachbau des Originals aus Coulombs Besitz", begann er mit Enthusiasmus zu erläutern. „Er hat damit 1789 das Kraft-Abstands-Gesetz bewiesen. Die magischen Komponenten hat er erst ein paar Jahre später nachgerüstet. Was Sie hier sehen, ist es eine Replik mit der ursprünglichen arkanen Dreifachwindung von sieben überlagernden Doppelhelices. Severus, würdest du sie bitte einmal sichtbar machen?"

Snape, er ihnen zum Tisch gefolgt war, seufzte, schwang seinen Stab, und die äußere Helix leuchtete auf. Die Kettenreaktion ließ die anderen sich im Abstand von je etwas zwei Sekunden entflammen, und schnell wurde die komplizierte Struktur des Musters deutlich.

„Wunderschön", bekannte Remus andächtig. Er hatte seit seiner Zeit als Student kein so wertvolles arithmantisches Messgerät mehr gesehen.

„Man hat die Helixstrukturen nach 1830 nicht mehr verwendet", erläuterte Marius Malfoy. „Um die Kraft amorpher Zauberbanne zu wiegen, erwiesen sich moderne Apparaturen als exakter. Die Verwendung von Helices hat jedoch einen entscheidenden Vorteil."

„Sie bestimmen die amophen Fortices nicht nur quantitativ, sondern auch qualitativ", sagte Remus fast schon automatisch. „Die Farbveränderungen der einzelnen Bindungen können sichtbar gemacht werden, und sie ersparen die Verwendung des Elementspektrometers. Die Theorie besagt, dass sie sogar in der Lage sind, die arkane Feinstruktur komplexer Zauber sicherer zu analysieren als moderne Geräte auf Magitronbasis."

„Das ist richtig", bestätigte Malfoy. „Der Nachteil besteht in der großen Empfindlichkeit der Apparatur gegenüber äußeren Einflüssen. Sie sind nur in einem abgeschotteten Feld zu benutzen, und dieses muss ständig aufrechterhalten und erneuert werden. Viel Aufwand für etwas, das man heute wartungsfrei einem leichter zu bedienenden und komfortableren Magitronometer überlassen kann."

„Wofür verwenden Sie das Gerät?" fragte Remus. „Oder ist es historische Forschung? Aber dann dürfte es hier in diesem sicherlich belebten Umfeld gar nicht stehen."

„Wir versuchen die Struktur eines bisher nicht geklärten Zaubers aufzuschlüsseln. Erst wenn wir wissen, wie er im submagitronen Bereich wirkt, können wir vielleicht irgendwann einen Gegenzauber entwickeln."  
Malfoy sprach mit einer Begeisterung, der ansteckend war. „Und die äußeren Einflüsse können wir mit einem neu entwickelten dismateriellen Patroneciuszauber ausschalten."

„Dismateriell? Aber das ist keine humane Magie", erwiderte Remus, im Geiste seine Vorlesungen in nicht humaner Zauberkunst rekapitulierend.

„Wir haben einen sehr hilfreichen kleinen Dämon an der Hand, der mittlerweile so zahm ist, dass er sogar auf mein Geheiß auftaucht", erklärte Malfoy nicht ohne Stolz.

„Das erklärt, wie Sie hier arbeiten können. Aber was den Zweck betrifft, das Aufklären arkaner Strukturen im Submagitronenbereich, würde man üblicherweise mit empirischen Methoden nicht sehr viel schneller ans Ziel gelangen?" wandte Remus ein.

„Üblicherweise", sagte Severus ernst. „Aber nicht bei diesem Zauber."

Remus sah zu dem Slytherin, der bis eben geschwiegen hatte und dem Eifer der beiden Arithmantiker mit einem gewissen Amüsement begegnet war. Doch jetzt hob er einen Deckel von einem Eimer, in dem sich nichts als tote Spinnen befanden.

Remus stockte der Atem, als er Malfoys Worte, Snapes Andeutung und die Optionen, die die Torsionswaage bot, kombinierte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Nebelkammer.  
Er zog das Pergament zu sich heran und überflog die mit enger und korrekter Schrift gemachten Notizen, die er als die von Severus' erkannte, und die fließend-eleganten Formeln, die von Malfoy zu stammen schienen.

„Ihr…ihr versucht, den _Avada kedavra_ zu entschlüsseln?"

Sie nickten.

„Und wir sind schon weit gekommen", setzte Malfoy nicht ohne Stolz hinzu und entrollte ein weiteres Pergament.

Remus' Blick flog über die Formeln. Ja, sie waren weit gekommen. Die Stabbewegung des Todesfluchs erforderte drei schnell durchzuführende Muster, und für zwei davon standen hier die arithmantischen Schlüssel aufgeschrieben.

„Heiliger Merlin", entfuhr es Remus.

„Ja, das schreit geradezu nach einem Schluck Rotwein", bemerkte Malfoy und bugsierte Remus zum Feuer. „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, Mr. Lupin. Oder vielmehr, übermorgen, angesichts der Festlichkeiten."

„Wie können Sie nur so ruhig bleiben?" fragte Remus, ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken und nahm zögernd ein gefülltes Glas aus Severus' Händen entgegen.

Malfoy zog sich einen Stuhl heran und rührte in dem zähen Teig für das Stockbrot.

„Wir haben uns in den letzten Monaten an diesen Gedanken gewöhnt, Lupin", erläuterte Severus und reichte jetzt auch Malfoy ein Glas.

„Danke, Severus", sagte dieser. „Skål."  
Er hob sein Glas und trank. „Severus ist kein Arithmantiker. Er hat keinen Sinn für die Schönheit der Formen, für das Prickeln, wenn du verstehst, dass sich hinter ein paar Zahlen die Gesetze eines ganzen Universums verbergen. Für die Gänsehaut, die über den Rücken läuft, wenn du merkst, dass du einen Schlüssel zum Verständnis des Ganzen in den Händen hältst."

Remus verstand genau. Er kannte diese Prickeln und auch die Gänsehaut.

„Aber so ist das halt mit den Tränkepanschern", fuhr Malfoy augenzwinkernd fort. "Für die wahren Schönheiten der kosmischen Gesetze verloren. Nur glücklich, wenn es in ihrem Kerker stinkt und kracht."

Remus zuckte zusammen. Hastig glitt sein Blick zum Tränkemeister, der trotz seiner Diffamierung als ‚Tränkepanscher' entspannt in seinem Sessel sitzen blieb und sein Stockbrot über dem Feuer drehte.

„Marius, Marius", tadelte er trocken. „Eines Tages bringt dich deine scharfe Zunge noch mal ins Grab. Die nächste Flasche Rotwein holst du."

Malfoy lachte. „Wenn das deinen Zorn schon befriedet, Severus, gerne."

„Wie geht es deinem Fuß?" erkundigte sich Severus.

„Schmerzfrei, aber wie du an meinem Gang und diesem Stock siehst, ein Desaster", antwortete Remus. „Glaubt man Sirius, habe ich noch Glück gehabt."

„Es gibt haufenweise hinkende Zauber", tröstete Malfoy gut gelaunt. „Für jemanden, der apparieren kann, ist es …nun, nicht wirklich ein Beinbruch."

Remus schluckte trocken.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum die Malfoys ihn nie zu ihrem Familientreffen einladen", erklärte Severus sichtlich vergnügt. „Marius sagt immer, was er denkt, und sei es noch so unpassend."

Remus sah etwas irritiert auf den Tränkemeister, der immer noch entspannt in seinem Sessel saß, mittlerweile die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte und die Füße mit schwarzen Socken zum Feuer hin reckte, das Glas Rotwein in der Hand.

War das derselbe Mann, der in Grimmauldplatz nicht eilig genug wieder fortkommen konnte, nachdem er Nachrichten oder manches Mal Tränke überbracht hatte? War dies der gefürchtete Lehrer von Hogwarts, der Harry und den anderen immer noch Angst einflößte? Er dachte an Sirius' Behauptung, Severus habe Ingers Söhne schon als Babys auf den Knien geschaukelt. Er sah Severus und Inger vor sich, wie sie miteinander umgegangen waren in der Bibliothek von Grimmauldplatz. Respektvoll, beinahe zärtlich, wie sehr gute Freunde. Gab es doch einen anderen, privaten Menschen hinter der kühlen Maske des Tränkemeisters? Es hatte fast den Anschein.

„Sie verdanken diese Verletzung meinem ‚lieben' Cousin Lucius, habe ich gehört. Das tut mir sehr Leid."

„Sie müssen sich wirklich nicht dafür entschuldigen", erwiderte Remus.

„Es wäre nicht geschehen, wenn Black mal seinen Stab hochgekriegt hätte", warf Severus ein.

„Sirius hat länger gekämpft als du", schoss Remus sofort zurück. „Er hat…irgendwie die Kontrolle verloren, als Marina von dem Todesfluch getroffen wurde."

„Sie ist eine Vampirin, ein AK kann ihr nicht besonders viel anhaben", warf Malfoy ein. „Ein interessanter Aspekt für unsere Forschung, übrigens."

„Den ganzen Orden in Vampire zu verwandeln ist keine echte Option", meinte Severus. „Der Fluch, der mit dem Vampirismus einhergeht, fordert mindestens ein Gleichgewicht von guten und bösen Taten. Wir wären nicht mehr einsetzbar. Außerdem gibt es zu viele Möglichkeiten, einen Vampir zu töten. Mit der Immobilität bei Tageslicht fängt es an."

„Ich meinte auch nicht, dass man einen Zauberer komplett verwandelt. Ich dachte mehr daran herauszufinden, welcher Aspekt in der Physiologie des Vampirs ihn vor dem AK schützt", erläuterte Malfoy.

„Er ist bereits tot", erwiderte Severus trocken. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es da noch zu forschen gäbe."

„Euch ist bewusst, dass diese ganzen Forschungen illegal sind?" erwähnte Remus einen Aspekt, der noch nicht zur Sprache gekommen war. „Da ein Test schief gehen kann, ist jeder Versuch verboten. Auch dem besten Zauberer kann ein ‚_Protego'_ mal misslingen, und das ist ein einfacher Schutzzauber. Selbst wenn es euch gelingt, einen Schildzauber zu entwickeln, der dem Fluch theoretisch standhält: Wer wollte ihn testen?"

Marius und Severus tauschten einen Blick.

„Das steht bereits fest. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber", sagte Severus, und sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er nichts weiter dazu sagen wollte. „Der Wein ist alle", setzte er hinzu.

„Ich hole noch eine Flasche", sagte Malfoy, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging hinaus.

„Severus, dir ist klar, womit ihr hier herumexperimentiert?" fragte Remus alarmiert.

Der Tränkemeister hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Selbstverständlich. Und dir müsste, vorausgesetzt deine Intelligenz hat durch Medeoras Tränke keinen Schaden genommen, bewusst sein, dass wir den Gegenfluch nicht an Menschen testen würden. Du kannst als Zauberer deinen Schildzauber auch über andere Wesen ausdehnen."

Remus dachte mit Schaudern an die toten Spinnen.

„Natürlich kann man das, aber selbst wenn es funktioniert, musst du üben. Ein solcher Schutzzauber ist Dunkle Magie und zudem sehr kompliziert."

„Man kann mit einem ‚Expelliarmus' oder ähnlichem üben', sagte Severus ruhig. „Aber ja, du hast Recht, Lupin, irgendwann wird man ihn ernsthaft testen müssen. Aber keine Angst, weder du noch Black werden daran beteiligt sein."

„Du weißt, dass ich keine Angst habe", gab Remus scharf zurück.

„Ach ja, ich vergaß: Deine Opferbereitschaft ist schon sprichwörtlich. Aber wir wollen uns nicht die Finger mit Tierversuchen schmutzig machen." Severus klang ebenso ruhig wie die ganze Zeit, doch Remus bemerkte die plötzliche Schärfe in ihrer Konversation, jetzt, da Marius Malfoy nicht mehr dabei saß.

„Ich hatte gehofft, wir wären über dieses Stadium hinweg, Severus", sagte er resigniert. „Warum musst du immer wieder versuchen, mich zu verletzen? Nicht, dass es mir sonderlich viel ausmachen würde, ich weiß, was ich bin."

„Vielleicht, weil ich Freude daran habe, Lupin. Oder weil du es allen so einfach machst, auf dir herumzutrampeln. Wehr dich doch mal. Das könnte eine ganz neue Erfahrung sein." Severus stellte sein Glas auf dem Boden neben dem Sessel ab.

„Soll ich dir jedes Mal einen Fluch an den Hals schleudern, wenn du eine sarkastische Bemerkung auf meine Kosten machst?" fragte Remus müde.

„Du bist nicht schnell genug für mich, Lupin", erwiderte der Slytherin. „Black ist eine Herausforderung, aber du?" Er lachte leise. „Aber vielleicht sollte _ich_ dir jedes Mal einen Fluch in den Nacken jagen, wenn _du_ andere verletzt?"

Remus stand mühsam auf. „Worauf willst du hinaus, Severus?"

„Halt dich aus Inger Petterssons Leben raus, Lupin. Sie verdient etwas Besseres als jemanden, der so mit ihr umgeht, wie du es getan hast", zischte Snape.

Die Antwort erwischte Remus eiskalt. „Das ist wohl kaum deine Angelegenheit", sagte er tonlos.

„Wenn du sie noch einmal anrührst, werde ich es zu meiner Angelegenheit machen, Lupin. Verlass dich drauf." Auch der Tränkemeister hatte sich jetzt erhoben.

„Auch wenn es dich überhaupt nichts angeht, Snape, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht, mich ihr in irgendeiner Weise zu nähern. Du willst aber nicht ernstlich behaupten, dass dieser Kretin von einem Ehemann sie glücklich machen würde? Vielleicht solltest du _ihm_ einmal deine Aufmerksamkeit widmen." Remus merkte, wie er zunehmend die Beherrschung verlor. Die gesamten über den Nachmittag und Abend angestauten Gefühle brachen sich Bahn. Er kochte jetzt vor Wut. „Oder denkst du, du wärest der Bessere, den sie – da gebe ich dir recht – zweifellos verdient?"

„Ich?" Severus zog den Mundwinkel in seiner ihm eigenen Art zu einem ironischen Lächeln nach oben. Er ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken. „Ich würde einen schlechten Ehemann abgeben, zudem mit einer realistisch betrachtet voraussichtlich viel zu kurzen Lebensspanne. Inger und ich sind seit fünfzehn Jahren befreundet. Mir liegt an ihr."

Remus stand immer noch neben dem Sessel. Er hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt. „Du…hast sie berührt. Ich habe gesehen, was deine Finger mit ihren Tätowierungen getan haben."

„Bei Paracelsus, das ist fünfzehn Jahre her, Lupin." Severus schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ich habe zuviel getrunken. Ich sollte diese Dinge ganz sicher nicht mit dir diskutieren. Was immer du gesehen hast…"

„Raben. Ich habe einen Felsen mit Raben gesehen", fauchte Remus.

„Also, du hast Raben gesehen. Raben auf einem Frauenrücken. Ein höchst sündiges Motiv, das gebe ich zu." Snape machte ein seltsames Geräusch, das fast wie ein Kichern klang.

„Wer hat gesündigt?" fragte Marius Malfoy interessiert, der eben mit zwei weiteren Flaschen Rotwein in der Tür erschien.

„Ich, angeblich. Mit Inger. Vor fünfzehn Jahren. Und Lupin hier ist so eifersüchtig, dass er sich gleich in das Monster verwandeln wird, das in ihm steckt." Snape klang höchst amüsiert.

„Das ist nicht besonders lustig, Severus", sagte Malfoy ruhig.

„Außerdem hegt er eine enorme Abneigung gegen Ragnar. Ich zitiere wörtlich: ‚Ein Kretin von einem Ehemann'." Snape begann, das Stockbrot von seinem Stecken zu bröseln.

„Du bist betrunken, Severus", konstatierte Malfoy. Zu Remus gewandt sagte er: „Ragnar mag manchmal etwas kühl und berechnend wirken, aber er ist ein loyaler Freund und ein brillanter Kopf. Lassen Sie sich Zeit für ein Gespräch, und Sie werden merken, dass hinter der glatten Fassade ein Mensch steckt. Ähnlich wie bei Severus." Er lächelte.

Lupin glaubt nicht an den Menschen hinter meiner ‚Fassade'", orakelte Severus finster. „Aber wen schert schon, was so ein Haustier glaubt."

„Es ist die vierte Flasche", sagte Malfoy entschuldigend zu Remus.

Dieser jedoch achtete kaum auf die beiden. Pettersson sollte kühl und berechnend wirken, mit glatter Fassade? Sprachen sie hier wirklich über den gleichen Mann?

„Severus", hörte er Malfoy sagen, „entweder du trinkst jetzt friedlich noch ein Glas Rotwein hier mit uns am Feuer, oder ich gehe zu Bett und lasse euch hier streiten. Wenn ihr lange genug in eurer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit bohrt, fällt euch bestimmt der eine oder andere Schwank aus Schulzeiten ein, über den ihr euch zanken könnt."

Remus hielt den Atem an. Wenn Snape jetzt nicht seinen Zauberstab zog, würde er Bellatrix Lestrange heiraten.

Severus starrte Malfoy mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann nickte er schließlich. „Rotwein, meinetwegen. Und keine Schulgeschichten."

In diesem Moment war Remus war sehr froh, dass er die Wette niemandem laut angeboten hatte.

Malfoy füllte ihre Gläser nach. „Ihr seid einen so langen Weg miteinander gegangen. All die Jahre im Orden. Findet Ihr nicht, dass es Zeit wäre, Frieden zu schließen?"

Severus schwieg, und Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. So saßen sie also vor dem knisternden Feuer und tranken still ihren Wein.

Langsam spürte Remus die Müdigkeit auf sich herabsinken. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich, in logischer Abfolge zu denken. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Prasseln der Flammen.

„Was tun Sie, wenn Sie nicht gerade Inger Pettersson vor meinem bösen Cousin retten?" fragte Malfoy.

„Nichts Besonderes", erwiderte Remus. „Ich regle die Finanzen des Ordens, kümmere mich um die Protokolle, das Archiv, die Buchhaltung."

„Und sonst?"

„Es gibt kein sonst", seufzte Remus. „Ich bin ein Werwolf. Für jemanden mit Lykantrophie ist das ‚sonst' eher eingeschränkt. Was tun Sie, wenn Sie nicht gerade versuchen, die arithmantische Konstante von unverzeihlichen Flüchen zu entschlüsseln, Malfoy?"

„Ich entschlüssele die arithmantische Konstante verzeihlicher Flüche." Er lachte leise. „Ich unterrichte angewandte Arithmantik an der Universität Kopenhagen."

„Beneidenswert", gab Remus zu.

„Allerdings. Es ist eine hübsche kleine Uni, und sie lassen mich in meinem Labor tüfteln, solange ich meinen Unterrichtsverpflichtungen regelmäßig nachkomme. Das bedeutet, ausreichend Zeit, mich um die finanziellen Belange, die Protokolle, das Archiv und die Buchhaltung des skandinavischen Ordens zu kümmern. Skål."

Malfoys grüne Augen zwinkerten, als er Remus' verblüfftes Gesicht sah. „Wir sind nur eine kleine Gruppe, aber wir beobachten die Geschehnisse in England mit großer Sorge", sagte er.

„Und mit gebührendem Abstand", fügte Severus sarkastisch hinzu, um jedoch sofort einschränkend hinzuzufügen: „Anwesende natürlich ausgeschlossen."

„Aber Sie sind – verzeihen Sie mir die Indiskretion – doch Engländer?" fragte Remus nach.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", erwiderte Malfoy. „Mein Großvater ist ein Bruder von Lucius Malfoys Vater. Er war englischer Generalkonsul in Hamburg, wo er seine spätere Frau kennen lernte – eine Muggel. Sie können sich das Zerwürfnis aufgrund dieser Schande sicher lebhaft vorstellen. Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass der Hamburger Zweig der Familie eine weniger schwarzmagische Gesinnung besäße als der britische. Ich bin – um ihre Frage zu beantworten - Deutscher, lebe allerdings schon seit zwanzig Jahren in Dänemark. Einer Sippe wie der meinen kehrt man besser rechtzeitig den Rücken."

Remus wusste nicht Recht, was er darauf antworten sollte, und so beließ er es bei einem Nicken. Er betrachtete die züngelnden Flammen, die sich langsam aber stetig durch die Holzscheite im Kamin fraßen, und dabei eine angenehme Wärme verströmten, die ihn zusammen mit dem schweren Rotwein auf wohlige Weise müde und schläfrig machte. Auch Malfoy und Snape blickten schweigend in das Kaminfeuer. Snape wirkte ruhig und gelassen, Malfoy schien völlig in Gedanken versunken. Remus lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die weiche Rücklehne seines Sessels und schloss nur für einen Moment die Augen. Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Erkenntnisse und Wolfslegenden

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke schön für die Reviews: Ewjena, Nicole, IceEgg und 18ich1987  
_

_Besten Dank fürs Betalesen: TheVirginian und Textehexe._

_Lieber Leser,  
wie versprochen geht es jetzt wieder in annehmbarer Geschwindigkeit weiter mit dieser Geschichte. Wir nähern uns dem großen Ereignis, der Hochzeit von Sirius und Marina. Für die, die sich fragen, wo das Blut in „Blutige Nächte" geblieben ist – Gemach. Zwei bis drei Kapitelchen voller Harmonie und heller Sommertage müsst Ihr noch ertragen, bevor es wieder richtig düster wird. Aber ich habe Euch nicht vergessen, Ihr Freunde der Dunklen Künste. Stay tuned…_

* * *

**16. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und Wolfslegenden**

„Hier bist du!" Sirius' Stimme zerriss die rotweingetränkten Nebelschwaden, die Remus' unruhige Träume durchzogen. Remus streckte sich und rutschte dabei fast vom Sessel.

„Oh Merlin, ich muss hier eingeschlafen sein", murmelte er.

„Ich habe die halbe Burg nach dir durchforstet", verkündete Sirius anklagend.

„Tut mir Leid", nuschelte Remus. Circe, er war so müde!

„Wie viel habt ihr getrunken?", fragte Sirius vorwurfsvoll und begann, die leeren Rotweinflaschen zu zählen.

„Nicht genug, um deinen Anblick zu tolerieren, Black", ertönte es von der Tür her. Severus betrat den Raum, von Kopf bis Fuß in eine formelle grünsilberne Robe gehüllt, die schwarzen Haare noch feucht.

Sirius blieb der Mund offen stehen bei diesem Anblick, er fasste sich jedoch schnell.

„Warst du tatsächlich duschen, Snivellus, oder regnet es draußen?"

Severus funkelte ihn böse an. „Als Repräsentant des Hauses Slytherin schulde ich der _formalen,_ gesellschaftlichen Bedeutung dieser Verbindung ein angemessenes Auftreten. Wie ich sehe, versuchst du die Tatsache, dass du eine Dunkle Kreatur zur Frau nimmst, mit den Gryffindorfarben auszugleichen. Es wird nicht funktionieren."

Remus betrachtete jetzt zu ersten Mal Sirius mit entsprechender Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Freund war ganz in dunkles Rot gekleidet, seine Robe schimmerte von goldenen Applikationen. Er sah aus wie ein Fürst.

„Heilige Mutter Maria, ihr seht ja aus, als wären wir am Filmset von ‚Herr der Ringe'", klang Marius Malfoys amüsierte Stimme von der Treppe herab. „Ihr habt vergessen, die Elfenohren anzukleben."

Remus und Sirius sahen ihn unverständig an, aber Severus schien ein Grinsen nur mühsam unterdrücken zu können.

„Lucius wird zutiefst getroffen sein, wenn er jemals erfährt, dass ein Malfoy einem solchen Ereignis in Muggeljeans beigewohnt hat", kommentiere er Marius' „Outfit". Der blonde Mann trug erdverschmutzte Jeans und eine ausgewaschene Jacke darüber.

„Ich habe die Honigtrolle im Garten gefüttert", erklärte Malfoy entschuldigend. „Ich zieh' mich gleich noch um. Aber wie ich sehe, trägst du schon mehr als genug Slytherinfarben für eine Gryffindor-Hochzeit. Ich könnte einfach ein Fähnchen mit dem Malfoy'schen Familienwappen schwenken, was meinst du? Reicht das auch?"  
Er stieg die Treppe hinunter.  
„Steht dir übrigens gut", sagte er im Vorbeigehen leise zu Severus, der daraufhin ein empörtes Schnauben hören ließ.  
„Guten Morgen Sirius, hallo, Mr. Lupin."  
Marius reichte beiden die Hand.  
„Wow, Sirius, deine Mutter würde sich im Grabe herumdrehen! Dieses Rot! Wirklich cool, Marina wird dich auch im dunkelsten Tanzsaal nicht übersehen können mit all dem Geglitzer."

Sirius grinste. „Warum ist es bei mir Geglitzer und das Silber bei Sni…Snape elegant?"

„Ich sagte, es sieht gut aus, von elegant habe ich nichts gesagt", gab Malfoy zurück.  
„Aber hast du das gehört, Severus? Sirius findet dein Outfit elegant."

Remus musste lachen. Sirius und Severus sahen plötzlich beide aus, als hätten sie auf ein Stück Seife gebissen.

Sirius gab sich plötzlich einen Ruck und trat auf Snape zu.  
„Dies ist meine Hochzeit. Wenn du ein Desaster draus machst, Snape, wird es dir leid tun."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Nichts, das ich tun könnte, würde ein schlimmeres Desaster draus machen, als es ohnehin schon ist."

Remus sog scharf die Luft ein.

Im nächsten Augenblick hatten die beiden dunkelhaarigen Zauberer ihre Stäbe gezogen. Malfoy stand so schnell zwischen ihnen, wie es Remus aufgrund seines verletzten Beins nicht hätte schaffen können.  
„Jetzt reicht es aber, ihr zwei Wahnsinnigen. Sirius hat Recht, es ist seine Hochzeit, also mach das nicht kaputt, Sev. Außerdem, was willst du tun? Erklären, dass _du_ die Braut liebst?"

Severus japste nach Luft. Jeder im Raum wusste, wie sehr er und Marina sich verabscheuten.

„Gut, da wir das geklärt haben, wie wäre es, wenn ihr beide eurer Wege geht bis nachher in der Kirche?"

Snape machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte hinaus.

„Normalerweise muss ich mich ständig dazwischen werfen, aber ich gebe zu, ich beherrsche es nicht halb so gut wie Sie, Mr. Malfoy", bekannte Remus.

Marius Malfoy lächelte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sirius. Severus kann manchmal unausstehlich sein, aber er hat ein gutes Herz."

Sirius prustete los. „Du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, von Dumbledore einmal abgesehen, der so etwas behauptet. Ich glaube nicht an das Herz in Snapes Brust, aber es ist mir egal, solange er heute im Hintergrund bleibt. Nachdem ich schon seine Anwesenheit ertragen muss…"

„Er wäre ganz sicher lieber nicht gekommen, Sirius", gab Malfoy jetzt sehr bestimmt zurück. „Aber bitte erkenne an, dass er in jeder Hinsicht die Form wahrt, und er wird ganz sicher nichts tun, das auf sein Haus zurück fallen könnte."

Malfoy ließ Sirius stehen und marschierte zu seinem Arbeitsplatz, wo er begann, mit seinen Instrumenten zu hantieren.

„Ich sollte mich umziehen", sagte Remus und stemmte sich mühsam aus seinem Sessel hoch. „Es muss schon bald Mittag sein. Außerdem warten in meinem Zimmer ein paar Tränke auf mich, und ich möchte mich nicht der Elfe stellen müssen, wenn ich sie vergessen habe."

„Ich begleite dich", bot Sirius an.

„Nein, lass nur. Du hast sicher genug anderes zu tun", lehnte Remus ab. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten für sich allein.

„Hast du die Ringe?", fragte Sirius nervös.

Remus tastete in seiner Robentasche. „Ja doch. Keine Angst, ich werde sie nicht vergessen, und ich werde pünktlich sein."

**oooOOOooo**

Zurück in seinem Zimmer traf er auf Medeora, die zwischen dem kleinen Kessel und dem Pult mit den Tränken, auf dem sie allerlei Pflanzenteile, Samen und Stoffsäckchen verteilt hatte, hin und her wuselte. Als er eintrat, begrüßte sie ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen! Ein großer Tag steht an. Wie haben Sie geschlafen? So schlecht und so wenig, wie Ihr Gesicht verrät? Warten Sie, das haben wir gleich."  
Sie nestelte in dem Wust bunter Tücher herum, der ihre Kleidung bildete.  
„Hier!" Sie überreichte ihm einen Flakon mit einer tintenschwarzen Flüssigkeit.

„Ein_ Fortis_?" fragte er erstaunt, um dann mit erhobenen Händen abzulehnen. „Ich vertrage das Silberoxid darin nicht. Er würde mich umbringen."

Sie lächelte nur noch breiter, und er hatte den unbestimmten Eindruck, dass ihre Mundwinkel weiter außen lagen als ihre Ohren, was anatomisch eigentlich gar nicht möglich war.

„Eine Weiterentwicklung – garantiert silberfrei. Wir haben ihn ‚Black Bull' getauft. Severus sagt, er verleiht Flügel."

Remus nahm den Trank von ihr entgegen und bedankte sich.

„Gern geschehen", grinste die Elfe. Im nächsten Moment besah sie Remus prüfend vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle.

„Inger sagte mir, dass Sie vermutlich bald nach der Hochzeit abreisen würden."

Remus bejahte. Das hatte er allerdings vor. Er gehörte ganz sicher nicht hierher.

„Das ist schade. Ich hätte gerne versucht, Ihr Bein zu richten. Und gegen den Silberstriemen in Ihrem Gelehrtengesicht hätte ich vermutlich auch etwas tun können."

Remus ließ die Phiole sinken, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Sie können mir helfen?" Er schluckte hart.

„Nicht innerhalb der paar Tage, die Sie bisher hier waren, denn so funktioniert meine Magie nicht. Es ist mehr Heilkunde als Zauberei. Aber binnen Wochen – das sollte möglich sein. Eine Narbe auf Ihrer Wange wird allerdings bleiben, eine flache, weiße."  
Sie zuckte die Schultern und sah ihn freundlich an, mit einem warmen Glitzern in den großen Augen.  
„Ein bisschen Muggel-Makeup, und Sie sind wieder wie neu. Und von diesem Stecken befreie ich Sie auch."  
Sie wies auf den Gehstock. „Aber wie gesagt, rechnen Sie mit Wochen. Haben Sie dringende Geschäfte in Großbritannien?"

„Ordensarbeit. Aber ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte Remus. Konnten Dumbledore, Sirius und die anderen für eine Weile ohne seine Hilfe auskommen? Er hatte dem Orden mehr Probleme bereitet in den letzten Wochen, als dass er nützlich gewesen wäre.

„Bevor ich's vergesse", sagte Medeora, „im Regal dort liegt eine neue Robe für Sie. Inger hat sie vorhin gebracht. In der grünen hier haben Sie ja offensichtlich geschlafen, sie ist völlig zerknittert. In wessen Fänge sind Sie geraten? In Sigurds oder in die der beiden Turteltauben?"  
Die Elfe drehte plötzlich ihre orange bepelzten Ohren nach außen.  
„Oh, meine Drachenfeuerkürbiszangenbowle kocht gleich über, der Kessel pfeift schon. Wir sehen uns nachher bei der Zeremonie."

Sie verschwand in einem bunten Wirbel, eine Spur aus Blättern und Samen hinterlassend.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus nahm eine Dusche und rasierte sich. Er versuchte, die rote Narbe in seinem Gesicht so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Vielleicht konnte er die Heilerin wirklich um Hilfe bitten. Sie hatte es immerhin angeboten. Nicht nur sein Gesicht bedurfte ihrer Magie. Mit dem jetzigen Zustand seines Beines würde er im Kampf nur halb so schnell sein. Es konnte ihn und andere das Leben kosten. Er musste einfach voll einsatzfähig sein.  
Er hinkte durchs Zimmer. Die Robe im Regal war von einem schimmernden Schwarz. Er ließ die Hand über den zusammengefalteten Stoff gleiten – er war weich und vermutlich von bester Qualität. Aber in Schwarz würde er aussehen, als habe er sich im Anlass geirrt. Nicht einmal Severus würde heute schwarz tragen. Er warf einen Blick auf die grüne Robe, die er vor dem Duschen ausgezogen hatte. Sie sah tatsächlich etwas mitgenommen aus. Irgendjemand – vermutlich er selbst – hatte Rotwein darüber gekleckert.  
Seufzend entfaltete er das schwarze Kleidungsstück – und stellte fest, dass er nur das weiche Innenfutter gesehen hatte. Nachdem er das Gewand auf rechts gedreht hatte, schimmerte der Stoff in einem satten Bernsteinton. Er hielt die Robe an.

„Wow, Moony – das ist eine Hammerrobe! Wie für dich gemacht."  
Sirius war unbemerkt zur Tür hinein getreten.

Remus drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Ich bin nervös", bekannte Sirius. „Sie lassen mich noch nicht in die Zeremonienhalle. Denkst du an die Ringe?"

Remus nahm kopfschüttelnd das Kästchen an sich. „Sirius, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt?"

Der andere Zauberer überlegte. „Vierundzwanzig Jahre?", vermutete er.

„Gut", bestätigte Remus. „Glaubst du, dass ich etwas so Wichtiges vergessen würde?"

„Du hast einmal den Wolfsbann vergessen…", begann Sirius.

„Severus lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, mich dran zu erinnern", knurrte Remus. Er wechselte sofort das Thema.  
„Ich kann die Ringe auch aufrufen, falls ich sie tatsächlich hier liegen lassen sollte. Oder sie heraufbeschwören. Jetzt hör auf, dir darüber Gedanken zu machen und lass mich noch ein paar Minuten in Ruhe über meinem ver… über den Ereignissen des kommenden Abends brüten."

Nein, er würde nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er mit seiner Freundschaft zu Inger vermutlich das Beste an die Wand gefahren hatte, das ihm seit langem passiert war.

„Ich muss da nicht brüten", lachte Sirius, und er konnte ein leicht anzügliches Grinsen nicht verbergen. „Hey, auf deinem Umhang ist übrigens die Rune für ‚Varge' aufgestickt. Die Jungs werden dir zu Füßen liegen. Ein Werwolf zu sein rangiert hier irgendwo zwischen Quidditchspieler und Drachenjäger. Die haben echt das bessere Wertegefüge, diese Schweden. Ich seh' dich dann beim Ritual."

Damit rauschte er zur Tür hinaus.

Remus blieb alleine im Zimmer zurück. Er starrte auf die Rune, welche seine Robe schmückte. Es war eine feine, sorgfältig gewirkte Stickerei aus dünnen Goldfäden. Schließlich entschied er, dass er ebenso gut zu dem stehen konnte, was er war. Hier schien sein Fluch nicht mit Ächtung verbunden – hatte er davon nicht ein Leben lang geträumt?

**oooOOOooo**

Als sich Remus später auf den Weg zur großen Halle machte, wo die Trauung vollzogen werden sollte, lagen die Gänge der Burg wie ausgestorben. Das kleine Holzkistchen mit den Ringen war sicher in der Tasche seines Umhangs geborgen. Er bog um eine Ecke der Balustrade und erstarrte: An der Wand gegenüber waren die ausgestopften Köpfe erjagter Tiere ausgestellt. Mitten unter ihnen starrte ihn ein graues Raubtier mit gelben Augen feindselig an. Das von grauem Fell umgebene Gesicht hatte etwas merkwürdig Menschliches.

„Er ist beeindruckend, nicht wahr?", dröhnte Ragnar Petterssons Stimme aus dem rechter Hand gelegenen Gang an Remus' Ohr. Der Hausherr stapfte heran, wie am Vortag in einen pelzverbrämten Umhang gehüllt. Auf dem Kopf trug er tatsächlich einen mächtigen, gehörnten Helm, der ihn noch größer und wilder wirken ließ, als er ohnehin schon war. Neben ihm ging eine schlanke, blonde Frau, die Remus vage bekannt vorkam.

„Fridas Urgroßvater hat den hier erlegt", erläuterte der Wikinger und gestikulierte in Richtung des ausgestopften Werwolfs. „Arn-Finn Landgren, der gefährlichste Werwolf seit Jahrhunderten. Gegen ihn sind Sie vermutlich selbst an Vollmond ein Schoßhündchen, Professor Lupin. Landgren hatte begonnen, die Schutzrune zu überwinden und Frauen und Kinder in der Umgebung zu reißen. Man hat ihm den Prozess gemacht und ihn dann mit einem silbernen Pfeil erlegt."

Remus schauderte.

„Er war der einzige in fünf Jahrhunderten, der getötet wurde", drang nun Ingers angenehme Stimme an sein Ohr. Im nächsten Moment spürte er ihre Hand sachte auf seiner Schulter. „Seither hat Medeora die Schutzrune verändert, und kein Werwolf hier ist mehr an Silber gestorben."

Inger wandte sich Pettersson zu, und ihre Stimme wurde hart. „Ich habe dir gesagt, häng ihn ab, Sigurd!"

„Ich hab's vergessen", erwiderte ihr Mann achselzuckend. „Tut mir leid neu: Leid, Professor. Jetzt ist es aber auch egal, Sie haben ihn ja nun gesehen." Er wandte sich Inger zu. „Lupin ist nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen, also spar dir jedes weitere Wort."

Noch bevor Inger etwas entgegnen konnte, drängte die blonde Frau neben Pettersson zum Aufbruch. „Du musst die Gäste begrüßen, Sigurd. Lass uns gehen." Dann jedoch lächelte sie Remus zu: „Ich bin übrigens Frida Pettersson, Ingers große Schwester. Ich freue mich darauf, beim Fest und in den nächsten Tagen etwas mehr Zeit für ein Gespräch mit Ihnen zu haben, Remus. Inger hat schon viel von Ihnen erzählt."

Mit einem Kopfnicken hängte sie sich bei Pettersson ein, und sie disapparierten.

In Remus' Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Er hörte Inger kaum, als sie sagte: „Ich wollte dir den Anblick dieses Wunders des nordischen Waidwerks gerne ersparen. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass du ihn sehen musstest."

Sie meinte ganz offenbar den erlegten Werwolf.

„Warum hast du deinen Mann eben ‚Sigurd' genannt? Er heißt doch Ragnar - oder nicht?" Remus konnte nicht fassen, was ihm gerade zu dämmern begann.

„Meinen…waaaas? Mann?" Jetzt war es an Inger, völlig konsterniert dreinzublicken. Sie holte tief Luft. „Sag mir nicht, du hast diesen Troll für meinen Mann gehalten?" rief sie aus.

Sie sah Remus' fassungslose Miene, als er seinen Fehler endgültig in seiner ganzen Bedeutung erfasste.

„Den hast du mir nicht ernsthaft zugetraut?", fragte sie, nur um plötzlich zu grinsen. „Okay, hast du doch. Unglaublich. Das, Remus, war Sigurd Pettersson-Lyngstad, der Ehemann meiner Schwester."

Remus schluckte. „Dein Vater hat im Gerichtssaal gesagt, sein Schwiegersohn würde sein Nachfolger in Brüssel. Ich habe Ragnar – nein, Sigurd ja nun – gestern danach gefragt, und er sagte, dass er niemals nach Brüssel gehen würde."

„Das habe ich gehört, und deshalb bin ich davon ausgegangen, du weißt, dass er mein Schwager ist." Inger drängte mühsam ihr Grinsen zurück. Wie hatte Remus nur derart falsch liegen können? Außerdem wusste Sirius doch Bescheid. Warum nur hatte er Remus' Irrtum nicht aufgeklärt?

„Mein Vater sprach von seinem anderen Schwiegersohn – von Ragnar."

Aus dem Gang näherten sich Schritte. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", bemerkte Inger augenzwinkend. „Da kommt er."

Die Gruppe, die sich ihnen nun näherte, bestand aus vier Personen. Zwei davon waren Ingers Söhne Thorvald und Findus, die dritte war eine zierliche rothaarige Frau in einer prächtigen grünen Robe und die vierte Gestalt war die eines hochgewachsenen, schlanken Mannes mit schwarzen Haaren und sturmgrauen Augen. Er sah Remus und Inger und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Inger – wie schön, dich zu sehen. Du siehst wunderbar aus."

Sein Bass trug weit, und er verbreitete eine Aura von Bestimmtheit und Stärke, ohne dabei unangenehm zu wirken. Seine grauen Augen maßen Remus, der eben von den Jungen begrüßt wurde.

„Professor Lupin, wie ich bereits von meinen Söhnen hörte. Sehr erfreut", sagte er in akzentfreiem Englisch und reichte Remus die Hand. Sein Händedruck war fest, aber nicht bemüht hart. „Wir sind sehr dankbar für Ingers Rettung. Ich hoffe, Sie erweisen uns die Ehre eines Besuchs oben auf dem Rabenstein. Wir würden uns sehr freuen, Sie dort empfangen zu dürfen. Darf ich Ihnen meine Frau Margitta vorstellen?"

Die zierliche Rothaarige reichte Remus ihre mit Ringen geschmückte Hand. Völlig automatisch begrüßte Remus die Hexe neben Ragnar.

„Guten Tag, wie geht es Ihnen?"

Er erwartete keine Antwort.

„Danke der Nachfrage. Ich freue mich sehr auf die Zeremonie und das Fest", antwortete sie freundlich.

„Nun, wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Ragnar. „Ich hoffe, wir haben später noch Gelegenheit zu einer Unterhaltung."

Er nickte Inger und Remus zu, dann trieb er seine Familie zur Eile an.

Remus starrte ihm nach. Langsam begann er zu verstehen, und er wagte kaum, Inger ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er war ein solcher Idiot gewesen! Nicht nur, dass er Sigurd für Ingers Mann gehalten hatte, nein. Er hatte auch aus der Tatsache, dass sie zwei Söhne hatte, ohne nur einmal nachzufragen, geschlossen, dass sie mit deren Vater verheiratet war. Dabei waren Scheidungen unter Zauberern zwar nicht so üblich wie bei den Muggeln, aber sie kamen gelegentlich vor.

„Das war Ragnar Ravengård, Remus", sagte Inger ruhig. „Mit seiner zweiten Frau."

Auch ihr schien jetzt erst bewusst zu werden, in welch ein kolossales Missverständnis Remus sich verstrickt haben musste.

„Du hast einen anderen Namen als er", sagte er tonlos, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen, das keine Entschuldigung war.

„Was daran liegt, dass ich nach der Trennung meinen Geburtsnamen wieder angenommen habe – vor zehn Jahren." Sie sah ihn aus ihren blauen Augen aufmerksam an.

„Du bist gar nicht verheiratet", sagte Remus.

„Stimmt", erwiderte sie. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie du darauf gekommen bist. Aber das spielt wohl kaum eine Rolle, denn was immer auch zwischen uns gewesen sein mag, für dich war es ja nur ein One Night Stand, das habe ich sehr genau verstanden. Du warst ja gestern mehr als deutlich."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Remus stehen.

„Inger!"

Doch sie musste disappariert sein.  
„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er in den leeren Flur.

Arn-Finn Landgren, der tote Werwolf, glotzte ihn aus bösen gelben Augen grinsend an.

* * *

TBC

_Quellenangaben: _

_Ja, ich habe aus anderen Fictions entliehen:_

_Den „Fortis", einen Stärkungstrank, von der Textehexe. Der war schon so etabliert in meinem Vokabular, dass ich ihn als „Original J.K." eingeordnet hatte ;-))._

_Außerdem die „Honigtrolle", die Marius Malfoy im Garten füttert. Eigentlich sind es Waldtiere, und sie sind typisch für die magische Fauna Skandinaviens. Wer mehr über die süßen Tierchen wissen will, kann bei Joeli nachlesen, die sie erfunden hat._

* * *


	17. Die Hochzeit

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Hallo, meine Lieben,_

_Sonntag ist „BN"-Tag. ;-) Leider ist Sonntag abend mein Auto liegen geblieben (war wohl eine Reaktion auf das Fußballspiel Bremen-Bochum). Es dauerte ewig, bis der Pannendienst kam und wir zuhause waren, und durchgefroren waren wir...brrr. Gestern abend musste ich erst mal früh schlafen gehen. Dieses Wochenende könnte es ein bisschen knapp werden, aber jetzt wünsche ich Euch erst einmal viel Vergnügen mit der Fortsetzung._

_Danke schön, IceEgg, Maria, Nicole, Ewjena, Morti und Spätzünder für Eure Reviews._

_Besonderer Dank geht an meine Betaleserinnen „The Virginian" und „Textehexe" fürs nützliche Grün und gemüsekundige Rosa._

_Heute ein romantisches Kapitel, dessen Details man morgen in der „Zauberer-Gala", schwedische Ausgabe, wird nachlesen können ;-)! Fröhliche Unterhaltung!_

* * *

**17. Die Hochzeit**

Remus folgte dem Hall von Ingers verklingenden Schritten bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie disappariert war. Es gab – wie er inzwischen wusste – mehrere Stellen, von denen aus man innerhalb der Burg apparieren konnte. Sie waren durch prächtige Blüten in sattem Orange der überall an den Wänden entlang wachsenden Ranken gekennzeichnet. Diese Kelche hatten die Eigenschaft, sich in regelmäßigen Abständen langsam auszudehnen und ihre Tentakel in die Luft zu recken, nur um dann ganz plötzlich zu verschwinden, einer Seeanemone gleich.

Remus atmete tief durch, während er das farbenprächtige Schauspiel beobachtete. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf den Platz vor der Großen Halle.

**oooOOOooo**

„Remus!" Minervas Stimme. Sie rauschte auf ihn zu, ungewohnt farbig gewandet in ihrer prächtigen schottenkarogemusterten Festtagsrobe. Seit seiner Rückkehr aus Askaban hatte sie begonnen, ihn konsequent mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen. „Sirius zeigt bereits deutliche Anzeichen von beginnendem Wahnsinn. Wie gut, dass Sie endlich kommen. Sie haben selbstverständlich die Ringe?"

Es war fast keine Frage.

Remus lächelte. „Guten Tag, Minerva. Ist der ganze Orden hier, oder schützt doch noch irgendjemand England vor Voldemort?"

„So schnell geht England nicht unter. Glauben Sie mir, wir Schotten haben das mehrfach getestet im Laufe unserer Geschichte", erwiderte sie forsch. „Nein, Sirius' Gästeliste war erstaunlich bescheiden, es ist nur der halbe Orden hier. Viel interessanter als unsere Kollegen sind jedoch diese Herrschaften dort drüben", sagte sie, und ihr Blick bedeutete Remus, sich umzuwenden.

Hinter ihm bot sich ein Schauspiel der besonderen Art. Jemand hatte eine Art Schleier aus künstlicher Nacht beschworen. In einem Zelt aus Dunkelheit, in dem es so düster war, dass darin sogar Kerzen brannten, stand eine Gruppe dunkelhaariger Zauberer und Hexen in eleganten schwarzen Seidenroben, zu denen sie blutrote Umhänge trugen. Aus dieser Gruppe stachen drei Gestalten deutlich hervor. Die erste war Marina, die in ein Kleid aus blutroter Spitze und Brokat gehüllt war, das den Schein der Kerzen flackernd reflektierte. Ihr Haar war zu einem hohen Knoten aufgesteckt, und auf ihrer Stirn glühte ein Diadem, besetzt mit funkelnden Rubinen. Neben ihr lehnte ihre Schwester, Claudia Mantovani, deren Aussage in seinem Prozess Remus das Leben gerettet hatte. Die Veela war hochgewachsen und trug ein Kleid aus schimmerndem Taft in den Farben des Himmels. Weiß und blau changierten, als triebe der Wind Wolken über das Hellblau des edlen Stoffes. Claudia gegenüber stand eine ebenso große, schlanke Frau in einem langen, schlicht weißen Gewand, das von schieren goldenen Ketten gegürtet wurde. Ihr blondes Haar hatte die Farbe reifer Weizenfelder, und ihr makelloses Gesicht war so glatt, dass Remus unmöglich ihr Alter schätzen konnte.

Der Blick ihrer dunklen Augen traf ihn unvorbereitet. Es war, als tue sich ein bodenloser Abgrund vor ihm auf, in dessen Schwärze alle Schrecken seines Lebens zu einer einzigen, alles verschlingenden Kreatur gebündelt auf ihn lauerten.

Jemand packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn vom Rand des Höllenschlundes fort.

„Remus Lupin!"

Er blickte in Marius Malfoys erschrockenes Gesicht, dessen grüne Augen ihn jetzt aufmerksam musterten.

„Geht es wieder?"

Remus nickte zögernd, und Malfoy lockerte den Griff seiner Hand auf Remus' Schulter.

„Das ist Luccia Bertucci, Marinas Mutter. Und entgegen der Bedeutung ihres Namens ist sie

bestimmt keine Lichtgestalt. Du schaust ihr besser nicht zu tief in die Augen."

Remus nickte. „Was ist sie? Ein Vampir? Normalerweise bin ich nicht besonders anfällig gegenüber deren Kräften."

„Sie ist uralte arkane Macht. Severus hat mir erzählt, sie sei ganz sicher über siebenhundert Jahre alt, vielleicht auch noch viel älter."

„Sie wäre vielleicht eine Herausforderung für Voldemort", spekulierte Remus.

„Ja. Aber wenn du dir vorstellst, dass sie ihm unterliegen könnte und dann seinem Befehl unterstünde…Ich glaube, wenn es eine Option wäre, hätte Paolo Bertucci sie längst auf ihn angesetzt."

„Remus!" Eine sehr erfreute Nymphadora Tonks hatte ihn erspäht und strebte jetzt – ihren Freund Leander im Schlepptau - auf ihn zu.

„Hi, wie geht es dir?"

Sie warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf seinen Stock.

„Hallo Remus." Leander gesellte sich zu ihnen, das übliche freundliche Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hi Marius. Darf man als Malfoy eigentlich eine derart…flippige Robe tragen?", fragte er.

Erst jetzt fiel Remus auf, dass Marius tatsächlich in etwas gehüllt war, das man getrost als „regenbogenfarben" bezeichnen konnte. Schnitt und Stoff verrieten allerdings einen – wenn auch sehr eigenwilligen – teuren Designer.

„Wenn Tonks auf dieses provozierende Pink in ihrer Haartracht verzichtet, ziehe ich etwas Trostloseres an", bot Malfoy scherzhaft an.

„Niemals!", teilte die Metamorphmaga entrüstet mit. Sie lachte mit Leander und Marius, aber ihr Blick ruhte weiter fragend auf Remus.

„Ich komme klar", beantwortete er ihre vorherige Frage. „Keine Schmerzen, nur eine eher eingeschränkte Beweglichkeit."

„Lass dir von Medeora helfen", empfahl Tonks. „Sie ist phänomenal, sie wird dich wieder hinbekommen. Wo ist eigentlich Sirius?"

Diese Frage wurde im nächsten Augenblick beantwortet.

„Herr Lupin?"

Der trollnasige Hauself vom Vortag, gehüllt in ein festliches weißes Gewand, war wie aus dem Nichts neben ihnen erschienen. „Man erwartet Sie im Zeremoniensaal", sagte er mit großem Ernst in der Stimme und hieß Remus, ihm zu folgen.

**oooOOOooo**

Sie traten durch eine Nebentür in die riesige Halle, die das Herz der Burg bildete. Sie lag am rückwärtigen Teil des Anwesens und schmiegte sich lang und auf der östlichen Seite fensterlos an das Felsengestein des Berges Trollstron, nach dem auch die Burg benannt war.

Remus fiel die Länge des Raumes auf, der an die vierzig Meter maß. Der Elf führte ihn an zwei langen, grob behauenen Holztischen mit fest im Eichenboden verankerten ebensolchen Bänken entlang. Das gewinkelte Dach der Halle war von unten mit gebundenem Stroh isoliert, was dem gesamten Raum eine sehr ursprüngliche Atmosphäre verlieh. Am Kopfende der Halle befand sich ein mit schwarzem Samt verhängter Altar, hinter dem auf Standarten die Wappen der Familien Black und – wie Remus nur vermuten konnte – Bertucci aufgestellt waren.

Das fremde Wappen zeigte Kelch und Fledermaus vor einem silbernen Mond auf blutrotem Grund, darunter die Inschrift „Vivat semper!"

Auf dem schwarzsamtenen Altartuch selbst stand eine silberne Schale, daneben lag eine kupferne Sichel; in zwei Käfigen befanden sich je ein Paar seltener weißer Raben mit funkelnd roten Augen und gewöhnlicher weißer Tauben. Remus schauderte. All das sah sehr nach einer archaischen Zeremonie aus. Oberhalb des Altars thronte ein erhöhter Tisch hufeisenförmig über den Raum. Rechts und links führten Stiegen nach oben. An der hinteren Wand gewahrte Remus mehrere glänzende, aber auch einige wenige blut- und schmutzverkrustete Schilde; im Zentrum der hinteren Wand prangte ein mächtiges Wappen. Es zeigte auf hellblauem Grund Bär, Zauberstab und Kreis. Darunter war in lateinischer Sprache zu lesen „dem Lichte verpflichtet". Das Motto wiederholte sich in alten Runen, die man vor Jahrhunderten schon in die Kreuzbalken der Hallendecke gebrannt hatte. Es musste das Zeichen der Petterssons sein.

„Eine würdige Halle für ein Haus, das seit Hunderten von Jahren nur weiße Magier hervor gebracht, nicht wahr?"

Sirius war aus einer anderen Tür vor den Altar getreten, und er wirkte trotz seiner prächtigen Robe und des bemüht-souveränen Lächelns irgendwie verloren. Remus eilte zu ihm und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nervös?" fragte er seinen Freund.

„Ich kotz' gleich", erwiderte Sirius ehrlich. „Mach was, Moony."

Remus zog seinen Stab. „_Calma nauseam_." Er lächelte Sirius aufmunternd zu. „Es wird gleich besser werden. Gib dem Zauber eine Minute. Was passiert mit diesen Vögeln?" Er wies mit dem Kinn auf die beiden Käfige.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Sirius achselzuckend. „Marina sagte, sie habe eine traditionelle Zeremonie gewählt."  
Er warf den weißen Tauben einen schrägen Blick zu. „Bei Cissys Hochzeit hatten sie auch weiße Tauben und ein Paar Schwäne. Das war ein fürchterliches Geschrei und Geschnatter, Cissys Kleid war voller Blut; außerdem stanken die Vogeleingeweide einfach widerwärtig." Er grinste plötzlich. „So blass habe ich Sniv nie zuvor gesehen. Er war nämlich Cissys Trauzeuge und stand direkt bei der Priesterin. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er auch trinken musste."

„Das hättest du mir gerade jetzt besser verschwiegen", bekannte Remus trocken, der eine leichte Übelkeit in sich heraufsteigen spürte. „Immerhin bin ich heute dein Trauzeuge."

„Ups", entfuhr es Sirius, und er kicherte.

„Sind die Ringe eigentlich aus Silber?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Natürlich nicht. Sie bestehen aus Platin", antwortete Sirius. „Du müsstest sie aber ohnehin nicht berühren, ich werde sie direkt aus dem Kästchen nehmen. Du hast es doch dabei?"

Remus rollte mit den Augen.

Sirius grinste, dann wurde er ernst. „Danke, Remus. Für alles. Ich weiß, du magst Marina nicht."

„Du musst sie aushalten, bis der Tod euch scheidet, nicht ich", erwiderte Remus mit nervösem Lächeln. Er vergaß nicht, dass er, abgesehen von Grimmauld Platz Zwölf, keine Heimat hatte, keinen Ort, an den er sich zurückziehen konnte, wenn der Vollmond kam. Sicher konnte er Dumbledore immer noch bitten, ihm die Heulende Hütte zur Verfügung zu stellen… Es würde schwer werden mit Marina an Sirius' Seite. Wohin er gehen sollte, falls die beiden England wirklich den Rücken kehrten, war ihm unklar. Aber er wusste auch, dass Sirius nicht gehen würde, bis seine Aufgabe an Harrys Seite erfolgreich beendet oder gescheitert wäre.

Eine Tür klappte, und etwas kleines, braun und orange Gewandetes wuselte auf sie zu.

„Heilerin Medeora", begrüßte Remus sie erstaunt.

„Heute Bund-Elfe", knötterte sie. Dann nahm sie das Szenario in der Halle in Augenschein. „Heilige Baumfee, der Bräutigam Sproß einer alten englischen Schwarzmagiersippe, die Braut ein halber Nosferatu und der eine Trauzeuge ein Varge. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr ein solches Vergnügen. Genau genommen bin ich nicht mal sicher, ob es eine solche Verbindung jemals gegeben hat."

Sie inspizierte die Vögel, gurrte den Tauben beruhigende Laute zu und ließ ein langes grünes Blatt auf die Schneide der Sichel fallen. Sie war scharf wie ein japanisches Samuraischwert.

Ein dumpfer Ton erscholl.

„Was ist das?" fragten Sirius und Remus wie aus einem Munde.

„Das zeremonielle Horn. Es wird nur an hohen Festtagen geblasen. Jetzt wird es ernst, Mr. Black." Sie lächelte über das ganze gutmütige, lederbraune Gesicht, ihre Ohren leuchteten in hellem Orange unter ihrem bunten Kopftuch hervor, und Remus bemerkte zum ersten Mal eine beeindruckend giftgrüne Schwanzquaste, die zwischen zwei Tüchern hervorlugte und wie bei einen jungen Kätzchen hin- und her schlug.

Das große, doppelflügelige Hallentor schwang auf, und ein unglaublich hässlicher, gnomengleicher Alter mit schütterem weißem Haar und einem langen Stab aus gedrehtem Weidenholz betrat die Halle. Er nahm neben der Tür Aufstellung. Ihm folgten zwei Männer in bunten Wämsern, die auf kurzen, helltönenden Hörnern eine Art Fanfare erklingen ließen.

Der Alte räusperte sich und stieß den Weidenstab dreimal hart auf den Boden.

„Ingmar Göran Paracelsus Pettersson, Herr der Halle, Präsident des Wächterrates, Hüter des Lichts, begleitet von der hellen Herrin."

Der alte Pettersson betrat die Halle. Er trug eine nachtblaue Robe, und an seiner Hand schritt Miss Andersson, sein sekretärinnengestaltiger Patronus. Er schenkte Sirius und Remus ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, deutete eine Verbeugung vor Medeora an und begab sich dann rechterhand die Stiege hinauf, um mit seiner ‚Frau' in der Mitte des Hohen Tisches Platz zu nehmen.

Wieder schlug der Kastellan seinen Stab dreimal auf die Erde. „Sigurd Pettersson-Lyngstad, Herr des Hauses, Hüter der Traditionen, an der Seite von Frida, junge Herrin der Halle."

Sigurd und Frida gingen zielstrebig durch den Saal, wobei Frida elegant einher schritt, während Sigurd mehr stapfte in seinen schweren, fellverbrämten Stiefeln. Sie nahmen ebenfalls ihre Plätze am Hohen Tisch, jedoch nicht in der Mitte, sondern etwas rechts davon ein.

Drei Schläge des Zeremonienmeisters, dann kündigte er Marinas Eltern an. Paolo Bertucci war ein kleiner, grauhaariger Mann. Er wirkte in seiner eleganten schwarzen Robe mit dem blutroten Umhang wie jemand, der mit viel Aufwand Bela Lugosi nacheifert.

Luccia Bertucci neben ihm strahlte Macht und Kälte aus. Remus achtete sorgsam darauf, dem Blick ihrer schwarzen Augen kein zweites Mal zu begegnen.

Als nächstes kündigte der Haushofmeister Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall an. Er bezeichnete Dumbledore ebenso als „Verteidiger des Lichts" wie er es bei Pettersson getan hatte. Minerva bedachte er mit dem wohlklingenden Titel „Herrin des Phönixordens", was dieser sichtlich unangenehm war. Und so zogen nacheinander alle Gäste ein, und es wurde eines jeden Name und ‚Funktion' genannt. Obwohl einige der vergebenen „Ehrentitel" durchaus zu verblüfften Blicken und zum Schmunzeln Anlass gaben, diente die aufwändige Prozedur doch dazu, die Gäste untereinander bekannt zu machen.

Die langen Tafeln entlang des Saals waren gefüllt, der Hohe Tisch, an dem neben dem alten Pettersson und seinen Töchtern nebst deren Gatten auch die Brauteltern sowie Albus und Minerva Platz gefunden hatten, wies noch fünf freie Plätze auf.

Während Sirius nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, betrachtete Remus Inger, die zur Linken von Ragnar Ravengård saß, der von seinen beiden Frauen eingerahmt das linke Ende der Tafel einnahm und sich leise mit Margitta zu seiner Rechten unterhielt. Ihre Söhne Thorvald und Findus hatten in Sirius' Rücken bei Tonks und ihrem Freund Platz gefunden.

Inger trug über ihrer hellblauen Robe eine Art Brünne aus schuppenförmigen Metallplättchen, die im Licht der Fackeln silbrig schimmerte. Sie hatte ihr Gewand mit einer schweren juwelenbesetzten Kette gegürtet, an der in einer kunstvoll bestickten Samtscheide ein mit Saphiren verzierter Dolch steckte. Auch ihre Schwester Frida trug eine solche Brünne.

Medeora musste Remus' Blick bemerkt haben, denn sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und raunte ihm ins Ohr: „Sie sehen aus wie die Walküren in einer Wagner-Inszenierung von 1930, aber es ist tatsächlich das offizielle Festgewand der Frauen des Hauses Pettersson, seit mehr als siebenhundert Jahren. Früher allerdings trugen sie anstatt des Dolches ein zweischneidiges Seitschwert."

Sirius, der sie offenbar gehört hatte, grinste Remus an. „Wie gut, dass ich nicht in diese Sippe einheirate. Wer weiß, ob sie nicht auch Keuschheitsgürtel darunter tragen."

Remus wollte entgegnen, dass die Pettersson-Frauen ihre Waffen immerhin ablegen konnten im Gegensatz zu einem Vampir, doch der Klang der Hörner schluckte seine Worte.

Ein Augenblick der Stille und des gespannten Wartens trat ein, man hörte Kichern und das Rascheln teurer Roben, und dann erklang aus dem Nirgendwo ein _Musicus_: Irgendjemand beschwor den Triumphmarsch aus Giuseppe Verdis Aida.

„Das war nicht meine Idee", flüsterte Sirius, nur um im nächsten Augenblick zu verstummen. Unter das Tor waren zwei Gestalten getreten.

Remus hatte die beiden Frauen heute bereits im Vorhof der Halle gesehen, Sirius jedoch nicht. Der Blick seiner blauen Augen hing strahlend an Marina, deren blutrotes Kleid – wie man erst jetzt im Schein der Fackeln erkennen konnte – mit hunderten winziger Brillianten besetzt war und wie Feuer funkelte. Würdevoll und gemessenen Schrittes strebte sie dem Altar zu, hinter ihr folgte ihre Schwester, deren unnatürlich kühle Veela-Schönheit Marinas feurige Ausstrahlung nur noch mehr kontrastierte und dadurch hervorhob.

Sie erreichten das Zentrum des Saals, und Marina blieb unmittelbar vor Sirius stehen. Man musste blind sein um nicht zu bemerken, dass die Zeit für die beiden Liebenden still zu stehen schien.

Claudia Mantovani hob ihren eisblauen Blick zu Remus und lächelte. Man sah ihr an, wie freudig, aber doch gelassen sie die Angelegenheit betrachtete. Remus hoffte inständig, dass die gesamte Familie Bertucci Marinas Entscheidung für Sirius auf ähnliche Art billigte. Waren schon die Blacks keine Heimat für Sirius gewesen – vielleicht hatten die Italiener eher ein Herz für den aus der Art geschlagenen Spross des edlen, bösen Hauses Black.

Medeora räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Heiratswilligen zu erlangen.

„Wenn ihr heiraten wollt, müsst ihr für ein paar Momente eure Blicke voneinander losreissen und mir eure hübschen spitzen Ohren leihen."

Einige Zauberer im Publikum lachten. Sirius grinste und streifte sich die Haare hinter das rechte Ohr.

„Na, muss ja nicht jeder sehen, dass Sie bloß ein Rundohr sind", gluckste die Elfe. Wieder regte sich Gelächter im Saal.

Medeora verlieh ihrem Gesicht jetzt einen feierlichen Ausdruck. „Wenn zwei Menschen…oder besser zwei Wesen, in eurem Fall, sich entschließen, einander ewige Liebe und Treue zu schwören, ist das ein besonderer Akt des Vertrauens. Die magische Verbindung zweier solch außergewöhnlicher Zauberer spannt einen arkanen Bogen, den ich als Priesterin mit einem uralten Ritual zu segnen die besondere Ehre habe. Wisset, dass die Magie, welche dieser von euch gewählten Zeremonie und eurer Verbindung entspringen wird, eine nicht zu unterschätzende Kraft ist. Sie wird euch an euren Schwur binden, und nur der Tod kann die Ketten lösen, die sich aus der Verschmelzung zweier Seelen den mächtigen Schlingen der Midgardschlange gleich winden. Seid ihr euch der Tragweite eurer Entscheidung bewusst?"

Sie sah erst Sirius an, der bleich, aber gefasst nickte. Sodann wanderte ihr Blick zu Marina, die mit ernster Miene leise, aber deutlich ein ‚Ja' vernehmen ließ.

Ein breites Lächeln, das eine Reihe wirklich perfekt weißer, sehr quadratischer Zähne entblößte, manifestierte sich auf Medeoras Gesicht.

„Wunderbar", ließ sie sich vernehmen, und ihre riesigen grauen Augen strahlten. Dann begann sie eine merkwürdige Melodie zu intonieren, deren sanfte chromatische Tonleitern Remus sofort in ihren Bann schlugen. Sein Herz begann, zunächst schneller zu schlagen, ein unsagbares, bisher nicht gekanntes Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn. Er hatte das spontane Bedürfnis, die ganze Welt zu umarmen. Von einem Moment zum nächsten wurde sein Herzschlag jedoch sachter, er spürte das ruhige Fließen seines Atems und hörte eine Stimme leise an seinem Ohr wispern. „Remus, wachen Sie auf, bevor jemand merkt, dass Sie die Hochzeit Ihres besten Freundes in Trance verbringen."

Er öffnete die Augen – er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie überhaupt geschlossen zu haben – und erstarrte.

Der Holzboden zu seinen Füßen hatte sich in ein hellgrünes Blättermeer verwandelt, die Wände quollen über von üppigen Blüten jeder vorstellbaren Farbe und Form, und das Stroh im Dach hatte tausende und abertausende blau strahlender Kornblumen hervor gebracht, die wie ein tiefazurfarbener Sommerhimmel leuchteten.

Als er sich umsah, stellte Remus fest, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich erstaunt die Augen rieb. Inger fing seinen Blick auf und lächelte ihm zu. Natürlich, sie kannte die Bergelfe, hatte vermutlich in dieser Halle vor Jahren geheiratet - für sie würde der Blütenzauber nichts völlig Unbekanntes sein. Ob sie auch den Rest der Zeremonie kannte? Doch dann hätte sie sich niemals von Ragnar trennen können, denn magische Schwüre waren stets unabwendbar bindend. Seine Gedanken schweiften weiter ab. Es gab unzählige Formen einer magischen Ehe, und manche ließen sich lösen, die meisten jedoch nicht.

Metallisches Geklapper ließ ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Zeremonie zuwenden. Medeora nahm nun die silberne Schale und die kupferne Sichel zur Hand. Sie wandte sich Sirius zu.

„Willst du, Sirius Black die hier anwesende Marina Levantinia Bertucci in deine Arme schließen, ihr deine Liebe und Treue schwören und deine Seele mit der ihren verbinden, so dass nur der dunkle Tod sie deiner Umarmung entreißen kann?"

„Ja, das will ich." Sirius' Stimme klang rau, aber fest. Er sah nicht Medeora an, sondern hatte seinen Blick tief in Marinas Augen versenkt.

„Deine Hand, Sirius", forderte die Heilerin.

Beinahe automatisch, so schien es Remus, reichte Sirius der Elfe seinen Arm. Sie nahm seine Hand, drehte sie um und ritzte die blasse Haut seines Unterarms mit der Sichel, bis ein kleines Rinnsal Blut hervorquoll.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Remus nicht nur Marina, sondern auch die Vampire am Tisch hinter Claudia Mantovani. Doch die Mitglieder des Bertucci-Clans mussten satt sein, oder sie hatten ihren Durst gut unter Kontrolle, denn keiner von ihnen verzog auch nur eine Miene.

Medeora drehte sich nun zu Marina.

„Willst du, Marina Levantinia Bertucci den hier anwesenden Sirius Black in deine Arme schließen, ihm deine Liebe und Treue schwören und deine Seele mit der seinen verbinden, so dass nur der dunkle Tod ihn deiner Umarmung entreißen kann?"

„Si. Ja, mehr als alles andere will ich genau das", antwortete Marina. Sie reichte der Elfe ungefragt ihren Arm, und Medeora eröffnete geschickt ein kleines Blutgefäß am Handgelenk der Braut. Sie fing den schwachen, feinen Strahl in der Silberschale auf und schwenkte das Gefäß.

„Mit Blut gebunden,  
heiliger Schwur.  
Den Welten zu kunden,  
Gefieder so pur."

Beim letzten Satz schwenkte Medeora die Schale, so dass sich das Blut von Braut und Bräutigam mischte, dann besprenkelte sie großzügig die weißen Tauben und das weiße Rabenpaar damit. Sie stellte die Schale, die noch etwa die Hälfte des Blutes enthielt, auf den Altar zurück und kramte aus ihren Tüchern zwei Päckchen hervor, die stark nach Kräutern dufteten. Diese legte sie den Brautleuten auf die Schnitte; die Blutungen waren sofort gestillt.

Ingmar Pettersson erhob sich von seinem Platz.

„Der Bund ist besiegelt, doch die Götter fordern, dass er bezeuget werde", schallte seine Stimme durch die Halle.

„Hat die Braut eine Zeugin gebracht, die ihr zur Seite steht?", fragte Medeora.

Paolo Bertucci stand von seinem Stuhl auf, was eher weniger auffiel.

„Das hat sie. Meine Tochter hat ihre Schwester an ihre Seite gebeten."

Medeora nickte zufrieden.

„Hat der Bräutigam einen Zeugen gebracht, der ihm zur Seite steht?", fragte sie nun.

Remus fragte sich, wer aus der Schar der Gäste sich nun von seinem Sitz erheben würde und für Sirius die offenbar rituelle Antwort geben würde. Musste es ein Verwandter sein?

Offensichtlich, denn Tonks erhob sich und rief laut: „Das hat er. Mein Cousin hat seinen Freund Remus John Lupin an seine Seite gebeten."

Medeoras warmer Blick ruhte freundlich auf Remus.

„Nun, Remus John Lupin, bist du bereit, diese Verbindung zu bezeugen?"

„Ja", antwortete Remus. „Das bin ich."

Die Bergelfe sah zu Marinas Schwester hinüber. „Und du, Claudia Francesca Mantovani, bist du bereit, diese Verbindung zu bezeugen?"

„Ich bin bereit", erwiderte die Veela. Dann legte sie Marinas zierliche Hand zwischen Sirius' elegante Finger. Ihre eigene Hand ließ sie auf den verbundenen Händen der Beiden ruhen.

„Remus?" forderte Sirius ihn auf.

Remus legte zögernd seine Hand auf die von Mantovani. Ihre für das Auge makellose Haut war heiß und gerippt wie ein Raubvogelfuß.

Medeora trat mit der Kupfersichel heran und fügte sowohl Claudia als auch Remus einen kleinen Schnitt mit der Spitze der Klinge zu. Auch ihr Blut fing sie in der Silberschale auf, die bereits das Blut von Sirius und Marina enthielt. Die rote Flüssigkeit verfärbte sich pechschwarz, als sich das Blut der Veela hinein mischte, um dann zischend aufzuschäumen, als Remus' Blut hinzu gegeben wurde.

Die Elfe fischte aus dem Wust bunter Tücher, der sie umgab, ein winziges Samenkorn von violetter Farbe. Sie legte es auf den dicht von grünen Blättern bedeckten Boden, pustete darauf und bat sie alle, einen Schritt zurück zu treten. Sodann griff sie nach der Silberschale und schüttete das vereinigte Blut der vier Zauberer und Hexen über den Samen.

Einen Augenblick lang geschah gar nichts, doch dann zischte ein Keimling aus dem Samen hervor, der innerhalb weniger Momente die Decke des Saals erreicht hatte. Das zartgrüne Gebilde verschwendete keine Zeit damit, Blätter auszubilden. Es wuchs zusehends in die Breite, aus lichthellem Grün wurde ein sattes Braun, der Stamm - denn nicht anders mochte man ihm mehr bezeichnen – schwoll an und trieb eine Krone, deren Äste mit Spitzen wie Speerklingen Kornblumen, Holzgebälk und Ziegel durchdrangen und die Halle nach oben zum Himmel öffneten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Remus wahr, wie Luccia Bertucci einen Schleier aus undurchdringlicher Nacht um sich und einige andere der Vampire webte. Es schien sie keinerlei Mühe zu kosten.

Der mittlerweile mächtige, von einer schrundigen, dicken Borke umgebene Baumstamm platzte an einer Seite auf, und ein heller Sonnenstrahl fiel auf das Blättergeflecht zu Remus' Füßen und malte goldene Reflexe aus Licht auf das satte Grün.

Medeora öffnete den Käfig mit den zwei weißen Raben und überreichte Remus und der Mantovani je einen der Vögel. Sie waren derart mit Blut bespritzt, dass ihr Gefieder beinahe rosa wirkte. Sirius und Marina übergab sie danach vorsichtig die Täubchen.

Medeora nickte der Brautschwester zu, und diese wiederholte den magischen Bindezauber, allerdings leicht abgewandelt.

„Mit Blut gebunden,  
heiliger Schwur.  
Asgard zu kunden,  
Gefieder so pur."

Sie hielt ihren Raben in die Öffnung und ließ ihn fliegen. Sein lautes Krächzen entfernte sich schnell.

Auf Medeoras Nicken hin trat Remus nun zu dem Spalt im Baum. Er sprach die Formel und entließ den leicht klebrigen Vogel in die Freiheit.

Sirius und Marina traten mit ihren Tauben hinzu. Gleichzeitig streckten sie ihre Hände in den hellen Sonnenstrahl und dabei verließen ihre Augen nie den Blick des anderen.

Medeora und das Brautpaar wiederholten ein letztes Mal den Zauberspruch, wobei sie den Begriff „Götter" durch das Wort „Midgard" ersetzten, dann hörte man das Flattern der zarten Flügel. Durch ein kleines Loch in der Decke sah Remus, wie das Taubenpaar davon flog.

Medeora tippte den Zauberbaum mit ihrer Fingerspitze an, und er begann sich sofort in Windeseile zurück zu bilden, bis nichts als ein kleines violettes Samenkorn auf einem Eichenblatt blieb. Die Bergelfe klaubte es mit ihren kurzen braunen Fingern auf und ließ es wieder zwischen den Falten ihres Gewands verschwinden. Sie sah auffordernd zu Remus.

„Sie haben doch nicht die Ringe vergessen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte, während er das kleine Schmuckkästchen aus seiner Robentasche zog. Seine Finger zitterten nur ein ganz kleines bisschen, als er es öffnete und seinem Freund darbot.

Sirius war über das Stadium zitternder Hände offenbar längst hinweg. Mit breitem Grinsen entnahm er der Schatulle den kleineren der beiden Ringe. „Danke, Moony", flüsterte er, dann steckte er seiner Braut den Reif auf den linken Ringfinger. Remus reichte Marina das Schmuckkästchen, die lächelnd den zweiten, etwas breiteren Ring an Sirius' Finger steckte.

„Es ist soweit", erklärte Medeora. „Sirius Black, Sie dürfen Ihre Frau jetzt küssen."

Der ganze Saal brach in Beifall und Hochrufe aus, als Sirius Marina den zarten Schleier zurückzog und mit einem Kuss den neu geschlossenen Bund besiegelte.

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin erhoben sich die Gäste, um zu den frischgebackenen Eheleuten zu kommen und ihnen Glückwünsche auszusprechen.

Remus gratulierte Sirius und umarmte ihn kurz, dann wandte er sich Marina zu: „Pass gut auf Sirius auf. Er ist ein Stern, der den Weg zur Erde gefunden hat. Solche sind selten."

Sie hob die Augenbrauen und entgegnete spöttisch: „Hattest du eine Überdosis Saint-Exupéry?"

Sie wandte sich ab, um die Gratulationen ihrer Familie entgegen zu nehmen. Remus spürte eine kleine, raue Hand in der seinen. Auf halber Höhe begegnete er Medeoras Blick.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich verhungere. Kommen Sie, Remus, wir suchen uns ein nettes Plätzchen."

Die Bergelfe und Remus machten sich entgegen dem Strom auf zum Hohen Tisch, wo zwei Plätze für sie vorgesehen waren, rechterhand des Brautpaares. Remus war der Gedanke, die ganze Zeit während des nun zweifelsfrei folgenden Essens von unten her angestarrt werden zu können, nicht gerade angenehm. Vermutlich würden sich alle von der Narbe in seinem Gesicht abgestoßen fühlen, und er hatte fast das Gefühl, als brenne sie. Immerhin würde er zwischen Sirius und Medeora sitzen; er war froh, dass man ihm nicht die kühle Claudia Mantovani als Tischdame zugewiesen hatte.

Das Festessen würde erst beginnen, wenn alle Gäste und das Hochzeitspaar ihre Plätze wieder eingenommen hätten, und nachdem die eine oder andere Rede gehalten worden wäre. Doch Medeora nickte dem altem Hauself zu, der hinter dem Hohen Tisch Aufstellung bezogen hatte. „Wir verhungern, Marvin. Und Durst haben wir auch. Könntest du bitte für eine kleine Vorspeise sorgen?"

Der Elf grinste, schnippte mit den Fingern, und überall auf den Tischen erschienen Körbe mit frisch gebackenem, köstlich duftendem Fladenbrot, dazu gab es kleine Schüsselchen mit würzigen Soßen. Auch Krüge mit einem hellen, leichten Rosewein erschienen dazu. Ein _Musicus_ mit einer unbeschwert dahin plätschernden Melodie erfüllte unaufdringlich die Luft, und Remus merkte, dass er Appetit bekam. Es schien ihm nicht allein so zu gehen. Überall, wo die Gäste sich wieder an den Tischen einfanden, begannen sie zu essen und zu trinken; bald füllte fröhliches Gelächter und das Summen vieler Gespräche den Raum.

„Keine Reden?", fragte Remus erstaunt, als Sirius und Marina sich endlich auch an den Herrentisch gesetzt hatten, und Sirius den Gästen in der Halle zuprostete.

„Doch, zwischen den Gängen", erwiderte Medeora. „Ganz vermeiden lässt es sich nicht, aber wenigstens müssen wir jetzt nicht mit leerem Bauch stundenlang italienischen Litaneien zuhören, die außer den Bertuccis, eurem Tränkemeister und Inger hier sowieso niemand versteht."

„Kann es sein, dass du – so ganz spontan - das offizielle Protokoll ein bisschen zusammen gestrichen hast?", fragte Albus, der neben Medeora saß. Seine blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert, als die Bergelfe euphorisch nickte.

„Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, bis sie endlich zum Tanz aufspielen. Du kannst gleich den ersten Walzer mit mir tanzen", forderte sie Albus schon einmal auf.

„Nur zu gerne", erwiderte der Direktor zwinkernd.

„Hach, ich liiiiebe Hochzeiten!" bekannte die Heilerin glücklich und stippte zufrieden ein Stück Fladenbrot in die Minzsoße.

* * *

**TBC**


	18. Hochzeitstanz

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke für die Reviews: Nicole und IceEgg  
_

_Besten Dank fürs Betalesen: TheVirginian und Textehexe. Ihr ward superschnell und ich superlangsam. An Euch lag es nicht, dass es so lang gedauert hat ;-)  
_

_Lieber Leser,  
doch schon wieder fast drei Wochen zwischen den Updates, aber wenn es in dem Tempo weitergeht, sind wir in sechs Wochen fertig. Geplant sind noch zwei Kapitel, mal sehen, wie viele es dann am Ende doch werden ;-) Aber jetzt, viel Vergnügen mit dem „Hochzeitstanz"._

* * *

**18. Hochzeitstanz**

Das Festmahl, welches Brautpaar und Gästen zu Ehren gereicht wurde, war das Ungewöhnlichste, dessen Remus sich je entsinnen konnte. Während er und Sirius sich die Teller mit Roastbeef und kleinen Frikadellen füllten, die auf einer rustikalen Holzplatte unter Rahmsoße und Johannisbeergelee angerichtet waren, nippte Marina sichtlich angetan vom dunkelroten Inhalt eines prächtig verzierten Glaspokals. Medeora zu Remus' Rechter rührte wohlig seufzend in einer schön polierten Holzschale, der ein intensiver, süßlicher Duft nach Nüssen, Vanille und Honig entströmte. Remus blickte sich interessiert im Saal um, während er Medeoras Unterhaltung mit Albus über die Zucht von Hyazinthenfarnen lauschte. Tatsächlich schien es, als habe man für jeden Gast persönlich aufgetischt. Sigurd huldigte einer opulenten Wurstplatte, und der gesamte Bertucci-Clan war mit kostbaren Kelchen versorgt worden, in denen samtig rot schimmernde Flüssigkeit bei jeder Bewegung träge vor sich hin schwappte. Die individuelle Empfindlichkeit der Vampire gegenüber dem durch die Vorhänge gedämpft einfallenden Tageslicht schien recht unterschiedlich zu sein. Paolo und Luccia Bertucci saßen in einem eher hellen Bereich, während andere Familienmitglieder sich unter die völlig abgedunkelten Fenster weiter zur geschlossenen Pforte hin orientiert hatten und sich zusätzlich mit einem Schattenzauber umgaben.

Remus schien es, als seien nur wenige von ihnen auch Zauberer oder Hexen. Anders als sie alle war Paolo Bertucci nicht unberührt vom Alter. Der Clan-Chef war ein kleiner Mann mit schon leicht ergrauten Schläfen und einem kantigen, energischen Kinn. Irgendwie passte er nicht in die Riege der makellosen, aber auch maskenhaften Schönheit, die ihn umgab.

„Er ist kein Vampir", flüsterte Sirius plötzlich leise an Remus' Ohr. Er musste dem Blick seines Freundes gefolgt sein. „Vampire bestimmen ihre Rangfolge nach Macht und Alter. Beides ist korreliert. Nur als Zauberer rangiert Marinas Vater außerhalb ihrer Hierarchie, nur so kann er den Clan leiten."

„Das ewige Leben auf der Nachtseite stets vor Augen, und doch kann er nicht zugreifen. Auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht, und doch eine tragische Figur." Marius Malfoy hatte sich zwischen Remus und Sirius über den Tisch gebeugt. „Gebt ihr etwas von euren Steaks ab? Der „Lieblingsessen"-Zauber orientiert sich stets an der stärksten Magie, und da ich neben Severus sitze, könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass sich vor meinem Teller die makrobiotischen Salate und Körner stapeln, aber nicht eine einzige Fritte verirrt sich in diesen Hort der kulinarischen Unschuld."

„Bedien' dich", grinste Sirius und warf dem Tränkemeister einen amüsierten Blick zu. Marius lud seinen Teller voll und schlüpfte hinter den Reihen zurück.

„Wie kann eine solche Familie ein derart weißes Schaf hervorbringen?", fragte Remus.

„Das Böse besteht nie ohne das Gute. Vermutlich ist er für die Malfoys das, was ich für meine Familie war", mutmaßte Sirius.

Remus' Gedanken wanderten zu Bertucci zurück. Wie genau stellte es dieser Mann an, Italiens magische Gesellschaft zu regieren wie ein Patrone? Nichts an dem kleinen Mann wirkte besonders kraftvoll oder charismatisch. Dieser Eindruck änderte sich auch nicht, als Bertucci kurze Zeit später die herzliche, aber dankenswert kurze Begrüßungsansprache Ingmar Petterssons erwiderte. Er tat dies wie von Medeora vorausgesagt in klingendem Italienisch, untermalt von zahllosen erläuternden Gesten, und im Gegensatz zu Pettersson, hielt er offenbar wenig davon, sich kurz zu fassen. Remus sah, wie die Augen des Italieners immer wieder aufleuchteten, wenn er in einem Satz den Namen seiner Tochter Marina fallen ließ. Immerhin schien Bertucci über die Gabe zu verfügen, sein Publikum zu fesseln und zu unterhalten, denn nicht nur Marina und die anderen Vampire lachten mehrfach laut auf, auch Ingers dunkles Lachen klang an Remus' Ohr, und selbst Severus verzog ein paar Mal amüsiert die Mundwinkel.

„Hast du etwas anderes als „Marina" und „bella" verstanden?", erkundigte sich Remus bei Sirius, als Bertucci sein Glas hob, um mit einem „chin chin" auf das Glück der Brautleute anzustoßen.

„Nein, aber das muss ich auch nicht", verkündete Sirius grinsend. Remus sah ihn fragend an, aber Sirius flüsterte nur „wart's ab" und wies mit dem Kinn zu seinem frisch gebackenen Schwiegervater.

Dieser, das erhobene Glas in der Hand, wiederholte nun seine gesamte Rede in erstaunlich gutem Englisch, dem nur ein dezenter südländischer Akzent anhaftete. Er erzählte mit leuchtenden Augen, wie stolz er und Luccia gewesen seien, als Marina im zarten Alter von vier Jahren bereits den Postboten gebissen habe, als dieser nach Einbruch der Dämmerung eine Express-Sendung zustellen wollte. Er schwelgte in Erinnerungen an die Freude, die Freude, die es gewesen sei, als sie ihrem kleinen Bruder zum ersten Mal einen Schnurrbart gehext habe. Er bekundete, wie stolz er auf die Arbeit sei, die sie im Kampf gegen Feinde und Verräter der Familie geleistet habe.

„Kann ein Vater glücklicher sein, als wenn sich sein Kind mit einem Mann verbindet, der ebenfalls sein Leben dem hehren Kampf gegen das Unheil, welches von Voldemort ausgeht, gewidmet hat?" fragte Bertucci in die Runde.

Remus suchte Severus' Blick, und ein kurzes Aufflackern in den dunklen Augen des Tränkemeisters sagte ihm, dass dies nicht der Text der Rede war, die Bertucci eben auf Italienisch gehalten hatte. Dies hier war ein politisches Bekenntnis, und Bertucci nutzte bewusst die Hochzeit seiner Tochter als Bühne für die Festigung der Allianz, die er mit ihrer Entsendung zu schmieden begonnen hatte.

„Sirius, mein lieber Junge, stammst du aus einer große Zaubererfamilie, die Englands magische Gesellschaft lange mit gelenkt hat. Die Verbindung von zwei so mächtige Häuser über alle Grenzen hinweg, getragen von eurer Liebe, ist etwas, das ich bei Marinas Entsendung weder erahnen noch erhoffen konnte. Aber wie ich dir bereits habe gesagt, sind wir sehr stolz, dich in unsere Familie aufzunehmen. Deine lieben Eltern" – bei diesen Worten zuckte Sirius sichtlich zusammen – „sind ja leider beide tot, aber bin ich sicher, sie wären auch glücklich an diese wunderbare Tag. Willkommen im Clan der Bertuccis, Sirius Black. Und nun lasst uns alle Trinken auf diese einmalige Glück. Sirius und Marina – sie leben hoch. Vivat semper!"

Die Gäste erhoben sich, und Remus gab sich alle Mühe, das Unbehagen herunter zu schlucken, das ihn anhand des Trinkspruchs beschlichen hatte. Vivat semper – lebe ewig. Wollten sie Sirius zu einem der ihren machen? Er bemerkte, dass die Augen seines Freundes feucht schimmerten. Merlin, wie viel musste es Sirius bedeuten, in diese Familie so herzlich und mit offenen Armen aufgenommen zu werden? Auch Remus hatte nicht vergessen, wie die Blacks ihren Sohn behandelt hatten: im _falschen_ Haus, mit den _falschen_ Freunden und dann noch im Orden.

Das Brautpaar hatte sich erhoben und war nun die Treppen herunter gestiegen, um nochmals Familie und Freunde zu umarmen. Sirius stand zwischen Marina und ihrer Mutter, und Remus fragte sich, was Sirius wohl sah, wenn er in die dunklen Augen von Luccia Bertucci blickte. Doch sein Freund schien sich an der düsteren Gesellschaft nicht zu stören – im Gegenteil: Er bewegte sich unter den Vampiren mit der ihm angeborenen Grazie, und er wirkte zwischen den alabasterhäutigen Gestalten nicht einmal fehl am Platze.

„Professor Lupin?"

Remus drehte sich zu Harry um. Alle Gäste hatten sich mittlerweile von ihren Plätzen erhoben, und die Jugendlichen hatten sich um Tonks und Leander zusammen gefunden.

„Hallo, Harry. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, danke. Ähem…wir würden gerne nach draußen gehen, solange noch Licht ist. Hier gibt es ja jetzt …Gesellschaftstänze und ….meinen Sie, Sirius wäre sauer, wenn wir ne Runde Quidditch spielen gehen?"

Remus musste mühsam ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Er hätte sich angesichts der Vorbereitungen für den Tanz – die Tische begannen, sich an die Wände zu schieben, verspiegelte Kugeln senkten sich aus der Decke herab, und die Lautstärke des Musicus nahm langsam zu – am liebsten selbst verdrückt.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry, aber ich fürchte, selbst Sirius würde für eine solche Flucht kein Verständnis aufbringen. Und auch ich kann diese Idee nicht gut heißen. Dies ist die Hochzeit deines Paten, ich denke, du wirst um einen Tanz mit der Braut nicht herum kommen, Harry."

Harry sah aus, als habe er auf ein Stück Seife gebissen, und Tonks, die Remus' letzte Worte gehört hatte, grinste breit. „Etwas Ähnliches habe ich den Kids auch schon gesagt, Remus. Aber dasselbe gilt für dich als Trauzeuge."

„Oh, ich denke, Remus ist entschuldigt mit seiner Verletzung", sprang Leander für ihn in die Bresche. „Kopf hoch, Jungs und Mädels, nach ein paar Runden Walzer und – wenn ich mir die Vamps da drüben so ansehe – vierhundert Jahre alten Schreittänzen, lassen wir ein paar eigenen Musici los. Und dann gibt's hier Rock and Roll. Das sollte auch im Sinne des Bräutigams sein."

„Sirius wird dir ewig dankbar sein", meinte Tonks kichernd. „Bin gespannt, ob Severus diesmal tanzt."

„Fordere ihn doch auf, falls du dich traust", stichelte Leander. „Vielleicht nimmt er dich, wenn du auf blasse Blondine machst. Das scheint ja sein Typ zu sein."

Remus hatte keine Ahnung, woher Tonks' Freund eine Idee über Severus' romantische Vorlieben haben wollte. Der Raum verschwamm vor seinen Augen, und wieder sah er die Raben, die auf Ingers Haut ihrem schroffen Hort zuschwebten.

Der Hall von drei Stockschlägen riss ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. Der gnomartige Alte war wieder seiner Funktion als Major Domus nachgekommen und kündigte nun an: „Der Tanz beginnt. Platz für das Brautpaar."

Tatsächlich waren Bänke und Tische mittlerweile bis an die Wände gerückt, und der satte Klang eines Symphonieorchesters füllte den Raum. Sirius und Marina traten Hand in Hand in die Mitte der Halle. Als die ersten Takte eines klassischen Wiener Walzers ertönten, hörte Remus Medeora begeistert aufquietschen.

Sirius verbeugte sich vor Marina, sie nickte ihm zu, und er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. Dann begannen sie, sich im Rhythmus des Dreivierteltaktes zu wiegen und über die Tanzfläche zu wirbeln.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Albus, sie sind ein schönes Paar", hörte Remus Minervas Stimme gar nicht weit entfernt.

„Ich hoffe nur für Sirius, dass sie so glücklich bleiben", brummte der Bass des Direktors. „Uns allen stehen harte Zeiten bevor."

„Na, na, Albus, wer wird denn an so einem Tag Trübsal blasen? Das sieht Ihnen doch gar nicht ähnlich", vernahm man nun Ingmar Pettersson. Die Hand des alten Zauberers lag in der durchscheinenden seines zarten Patronus, und Miss Andersson lächelte.

„Genau, man muss die Feste feiern, wie sie fallen!", stimmte ihm Sigurd zu, der mit Frida im Schlepptau die Treppe herunter gepoltert war.

„Wann dürfen wir noch mal tanzen?", fragte er seine Frau.

„Erst das Brautpaar, dann die Trauzeugen, dann die Brauteltern, und dann erst alle anderen", sagte sie mit ihrer dunklen Altstimme, die fast wie die von Inger klang und Remus ein schmerzliches Sehnen im Magen verursachte.

„Trauzeuge und Brauteltern fallen auf Sirius' Seite ja wohl aus, tot die einen und mit Klumpfuß der andere", lachte Sigurd dröhnend.

„Bei Wotan, Sigurd, eines Tages werden dir die Götter die Hörner abfallen lassen, als gerechte Strafe für solch ein Schandmaul."

Alle drehten sich zu Inger um, die jetzt neben Ragnar die Treppe hinunter schritt. Sekunden später stand Claudia Mantovani vor Remus.

„Wir müssen tanzen, Werwolf", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das ihre eisblauen Augen nicht erreichte.

„Ich kann nicht", erwiderte Remus und wurde rot, weil sie ihn trotz des offensichtlichen Handicaps vor allen aufgefordert hatte und jetzt alle auf ihn starrten.

Neben Remus räusperte sich jemand. Er wandte sich um und sah Harry, dessen Wangen nun ebenfalls mit Feuer übergossen schienen.

„Wenn Sie erlauben, Professor Lupin?" Auf Remus' kurzes Nicken hin deutete Harry der Veela gegenüber eine knappe Verbeugung an. „Ich bin Sirius' Patensohn. Darf ich bitten?"

Die Veela lächelte beinahe huldvoll, nahm jedoch Harrys Hand, und nur Augenblicke später wirbelten sie neben dem Brautpaar über die Tanzfläche.

„Der Junge hat große Klasse", stellte Ragnar fest.

„Und ganz offensichtlich hatte er eine gute Tanzlehrerin", setzte Albus hinzu und zwinkerte dann zu Minerva hinüber. Er wartete, bis Paolo und Luccia Bertucci sich ebenfalls auf dem Tanzboden drehten, dann verbeugte er sich tief Medeora gegenüber. „Wenn Sie mir die Ehre dieses Tanzes gewähren würde, ehrwürdige Meisterin der Heilkunst?"

„Zu gerne. Es wird Zeit, dieser jugendlichen Anmut Konkurrenz zu machen", erwiderte sie. Und sie tat, was sie angekündigt hatte. Albus, die kleine Elfe auf dem Arm, die nicht eben leicht zu sein schien, hatte alle Arme voll zu tun, seine Last immer schneller und wilder durch die Luft zu drehen, während sie quietschende Begeisterungsrufe ausstieß. Nun begann sich die Tanzfläche zunehmend zu füllen. Tonks und Leander traten einander lachend auf die Füße, Ron tanzte hochroten Kopfes mit Hermine, und Sigurd trampelte mit Frida durch das bunte Treiben. Remus bestaunte, wie Marius Malfoy Minerva mit einer formvollendeten Verbeugung zum Tanz bat.

„Darf ich vorschlagen, dass wir dorthin schweben und dann Albus von dem bunten Honigtroll erlösen, der ihm schon den Schweiß auf die Stirn treibt? Der Schulleiter ist nicht mehr der Jüngste."

Minerva lächelte auf eine Art, die Remus so noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte. „Ich hätte wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass ich mal bei einer Zaubererhochzeit mit einem Malfoy tanzen würde", erwiderte sie. „Aber ich stimme zu, es ist immerhin für einen guten Zweck."

Marius lachte. „Ich hörte, Sie tanzen zart wie eine Feder", schmeichelte er noch, dann waren die beiden aus Remus' Hörweite verschwunden.

Das Fest entwickelte sich zu einem rauschenden Ball. Längst war es dunkel geworden. Alle Vampire schienen begeisterte Tänzer zu sein, auf der Tanzfläche jedenfalls wirbelten die schwarzroten Umhänge umeinander wie exotische Nachtfalter in der Abenddämmerung. Remus hatte es geschafft, sich in der Nähe des reichhaltigen Getränkebuffets, das auf einer Seite Alkoholica und allerlei Säfte, edle Weine und Bowlen enthielt, auf der anderen einen Samowar, aus dem sich die Vampire ihre Kelche wieder mit einer rotsamten schimmernden Flüssigkeit füllten, eine Nische zu suchen. Er saß auf dem Fensterbrett und beobachtete das bunte Treiben um ihn her.

Niemals zuvor hatte er sich derart deplaziert gefühlt. Auf den Schulfesten in Hogwarts war er zwar nie ein Mädchenschwarm gewesen, aber es gab doch genügend unter den Unauffälligeren, die gerne mit ihm getanzt hatten. Plötzlich spürte er etwas Warmes, Pelziges an seiner Seite, und eine kunterbunte Katze mit einer hellgrünen Schwanzquaste schnurrte gegen seinen Arm.

„Medeora!", rief er aus.

Kichernd verwandelte sie sich in ihre plumpe Elfengestalt. „Wie haben Sie mich erkannt?" fragte sie.

Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Sie haben vergessen, Ihren…Schwanz mitzuverwandeln. Außerdem sieht Minerva anders aus, und eine andere Katze habe ich hier noch nicht gesehen."

Sie seufzte. „Ich kann alles verwandeln, nur diesen vermaledeiten Schwanz nicht."

„Warum haben Sie sich überhaupt verwandelt?", begehrte Remus zu wissen.

„Ich komme sonst nicht hier hoch. Als Katze ist das einfacher."

Die Fensterbank war tatsächlich ein bisschen hoch für die kleine Elfe.

„Sie sind traurig, Mr. Lupin. Das müssen Sie nicht sein. Beim der nächsten Hochzeit können Sie wieder mittanzen."

Remus lachte bitter auf. Hochzeiten…Sein Leben würde von anderen Dingen bestimmt werden: Krieg, Kampf und Tod. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, traurig zu sein wegen ein paar verpasster Walzer.

„Das Leben besteht nicht nur aus Kämpfen und Pflicht", sagte die Elfe ruhig. „Man muss die guten Dinge mitnehmen, wenn sie am Rande des Weges liegen. Sehen Sie." Sie wies zu einem der langen Tische an der Wand. Dort hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe von Zauberern niedergelassen, die die Köpfe über einer Pergamentrolle zusammen steckten. Neben Severus' schwarzem Haarschopf reflektierte Malfoys blonde Mähne das Licht der Kerzen, ihnen gegenüber saßen Inger und Margitta, hinter den beiden Frauen lehnte Ragnar Ravengård. Alle fünf schienen sich köstlich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren. Severus und Ragnar hatten Champagnergläser vor sich stehen, während Marius den Frauen mit der blauen Bowle zuprostete, die ganz rechts auf dem Büffet thronte, von einem grün flackernden Feuer erhitzt, das behext war, eine bestimmte Temperatur zu halten.

„Sie sollten wirklich bei Ihren Freunden sein", sagte Medeora. Remus seufzte. Vermutlich hatte sie Recht, obwohl aus der Gruppe eigentlich niemand sein Freund im engeren Sinne war. Er straffte sich, um sich auf den Weg zu den anderen zu machen, als etwas geschah, das ihn innehalten ließ. Die Vampire hatten auf der Tanzfläche eine Gasse gebildet, durch die Luccia jetzt wie eine Königin schritt, direkt auf die kleine Fünfergruppe zu.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien der Saal den Atem anzuhalten, oder vielleicht schien es Remus auch nur so, da Sirius und Marina in Erwartung erstarrt waren.

„Oha, Damenwahl", konstatierte Medeora. „Das wird interessant."

Luccia Bertucci blieb vor Severus und Marius stehen. „Mein Tanz", sagte sie, und obwohl es mehr ein Flüstern war, trug ihre Stimme durch die ganze Halle. „Das Haus Slytherin wird der Herrin des hellen Turms diese Ehre doch nicht abschlagen." Es klang wie eine Drohung. Malfoy schickte sich bereits zu einer Entgegnung an, aber Severus kam ihm zuvor. „Ich akzeptiere mit Freunden", sagte er und erhob sich mit der typischen Mischung aus Eleganz und Steifheit, die ihm eigen war. Gleichzeitig fixierte er die Augen seiner Partnerin. Was mochte er sehen?

Die Vampirin zog ihren Stab und schwang ihn einmal durch die Luft. Das Symphonieorchester verstummte und die ersten schmachtenden Klänge eines Tango Argentino erfüllten die Luft. Um das ungewöhnliche Paar bildete sich ein Kreis. Einige der anderen Paare begannen nun ebenfalls Tango zu tanzen, die meisten jedoch verließen die Tanzfläche.

„Meine Güte, als wären sie seit Jahren ein Paar!", entfuhr es Medeora.

Der Tränkemeister und die eiskalte Schönheit bildeten eine Einheit, wie Remus es selten gesehen hatte. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob sie den Slytherin wohl hypnotisiert hatte, oder er legilimental ihre nächsten Schritte erahnte.

Sein Blick wurde abgelenkt von Sirius und Marina, die eine ebensolche Einheit in Rot und Rot-Gold bildeten wie das wirbelnde Paar aus Grün-Silber und Weiß. Zu ihnen gesellten sich bald Malfoy und Margitta, die in ihren hellgrünen und regenbogenbunten Roben etwas von einem Frühlingsopfer an sich hatten zwischen all den Vampiren.

„Ich muss mir wohl für diesen Tanz einen Partner in meiner Größe suchen", stellte Medeora fest. „Oh schauen Sie, Inger und Ragnar trauen sich auch!"

Remus konnte das eisige Gefühl in seinem Magen kaum ignorieren, als er die beiden zusammen tanzen sah. Es war offensichtlich, dass auch dieses Paar sich in routinierter Harmonie bewegte. Ragnar musste Inger irgendetwas Komisches erzählt haben, denn sie lachte und vergaß darüber ihre Schrittkombination, so dass die beiden von neuem beginnen mussten.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass sie sich von ihm getrennt hat, dabei waren die beiden immer so ein hübsches Paar", bedauerte Medeora neben Remus.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte die Bergelfe keine Ahnung von Remus' kurzer Beziehung mit der Schwedin.

„Waren sie…lange verheiratet?", brachte er mühsam hervor.

„Doch, ja." Sie rechnete mit den kurzen Stummelfingern. „Findus war fünf, als Inger damals gegangen ist. Wir hatten alle gedacht, das mit Ragnar sei was für's Leben. Nun ja, ihr Menschen seit eben ein unstetes Völkchen."

„Man sollte uns nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren", widersprach Remus, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

„Da haben Sie Recht", lenkte die kleine Heilerin ein. „Sehen Sie Frida und Sigurd an. Er spuckt große Töne, dabei tanzt er stets nach ihrer Pfeife. Und beide sind dabei glücklich. Oder Marius hier." Sie wies auf den bunt gewandeten Arithmantiker, der jetzt mit Margitta im Schlepptau zur Bar tanzte und bei Marvin, dem gnomenhaften Hauselfen ein paar Cocktails bestellte. „Man könnte ihn für einen Paradiesvogel halten, aber er ist treu wie Gold. Ach herrje, ich komme ins Plappern und langweile Sie. Ich sollte besser tanzen, solange noch Latin gezaubert wird." Sie sprang von der Fensterbank. „Marius, könntest du für eine Weile die Bar übernehmen? Ich würde Marvin gerne zu einem Tänzchen verführen." Sie lächelte breit. Über das Gesicht des hässlichen Gnomen huschte ein Licht, seine Runzeln und Falten glätteten sich, und er strahlte, wobei eckige weiße Zähne ihm ein ganz anderes, seltsames Aussehen gaben.

„Dachte schon, du fragst mich nie, Heilerin", brummelte er und warf Malfoy sein weißes Tuch über den Arm.

Dieser lachte und machte sich an Mixbechern und Flaschen zu schaffen. Margitta hatte indes Thorvald erblickt und winkte ihn zu sich heran. „Ich finde, es wäre an der Zeit, dass du deine Stiefmutter zum Tanz aufforderst." Sie blitzte ihn herausfordernd aus grünen Augen an.

„Okay", nickte der Junge. „Aber nur ein Tanz, und wenn du mir in die Wangen kneifst, lass ich dich gnadenlos stehen." Sie lachten und verschwanden Richtung Tanzfläche.

„Hey Remus", rief Marius zu dem Werwolf herüber. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen Drink brauchen. Mai Tai oder Tequila Sunrise?"

„Bowle, wenn' s denn sein muss", erwiderte Remus abwesend, während er mit den Augen noch immer Inger und Ragnar folgte, die sich ganz offensichtlich während des langsamen Rumba jede Menge zu erzählen hatten. Was findet sie nur an ihrem Ex-Mann? fragte sich Remus. Und störte es Margitta nicht, dass ihr Mann seit nunmehr einer Viertelstunde mit ihrer Vorgängerin tanzte und sich dabei ganz offensichtlich amüsierte? Doch Margitta schwebte am Arm ihres Stiefsohns, der sie einen ganzen Kopf überragte, zierlich wie eine Frühlingsfee über den Tanzboden. Nein, sie hatte ganz offensichtlich auch Spaß und überhaupt keine Bedenken, dass ihr Mann mehr als nur ein paar Tänze von seiner Ex-Frau wollte.

„Wenn du mit ihr tanzen willst, solltest du sie fragen", sagte Malfoy. Er stand plötzlich wie aus dem Boden gewachsen vor Remus. Dieser hätte ihn vermutlich auch dann nicht bemerkt, wenn er mit einem Trupp Elefanten auf ihn zumarschiert wäre.

„Es ist völlig unnötig, sich über mich lustig zu machen", knurrte Remus, nur um seufzend hinzuzufügen: „Und es ist auch ebenso unnötig, dass ich mich lächerlich mache."

„Sei nicht dumm, Inger mag dich, das hat sie mir selbst gesagt", entgegnete Marius. „Und für einen Klammerblues wird es auch mit deinem – wie sagte Sigurd so unsensibel? – Klumpfuß noch reichen."

„Prima", antwortete Remus mit bitterem Sarkasmus. „Den Blues schüttelst du so einfach aus dem Ärmel."

„Ich sicher nicht, aber vielleicht dein Freund Sirius – oder du kümmerst dich selbst drum." Malfoy lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Der Rumba ist gleich zu Ende, dann wird Thorvald vor Margitta flüchten, und Ragnar muss mit seiner Angetrauten tanzen. Ich bin sicher, Severus ist nicht unglücklich, wenn er dann nicht einspringen muss."

Remus nahm Marius den Drink aus der Hand, leerte das Glas mit zwei Schlucken und setzte sich in Bewegung. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, denn er hatte das Gefühl, alle würden ihn anstarren, auch wenn das vermutlich gar nicht zutraf. Er stellte sich vor, wie er neben dem eleganten, dunkelhaarigen Ragnar vermutlich wie ein Troll auf Inger wirken musste, und er war innerlich schon bereit, umzudrehen, als plötzlich Sirius vor ihm stand.

„Moony, wo hast du gesteckt?", strahlte er ihn an.

„Mut antrinken", log Remus. „Ich will mit Inger tanzen."

„Na, dann will ich dich nicht abhalten", grinste Sirius.

Die letzten Takte des Rumba-Musicus verklangen.

„Snape, ich will mit dir sprechen", brüllte Sirius quer über die Tanzfläche, wo Severus gerade Inger zum Tanzen aufforderte.

Es war schwer zu sagen, ob der Slytherin genervt wirkte, weil er mehrere Runden mit Luccia Bertucci hinter sich hatte, oder ob er ärgerlich war, weil er nun nicht mit Inger tanzen konnte. Doch er entschuldigte sich bei ihr, um Sirius nach draußen zu folgen.

„Viel Glück, Moony", raunte Sirius, und dann wisperte er „_Musicus_" und schloss eine halbe Sekunde die Augen. Im nächsten Moment klangen die ersten Akkorde von „Angie" durch die Halle, und Mick Jagger begann zu singen.

„Inger?"

Unendlich langsam drehte sie sich zu Remus um.

„Du?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Tanz mit mir", presste er hervor, und er hörte mit Schrecken, wie rau seine Stimme klang. Als sie nickte, rann ihm ein heißer Schauer der Erleichterung über den Rücken. Wenigstens machte sie ihn nicht öffentlich zum Idioten.

Mit zitternden Händen umfasste er ihre Mitte und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Für einen Augenblick noch schien Inger sich innerlich gegen seine Berührung zu sträuben, doch dann lehnte sie sich in die Umarmung und ließ sich von ihm in den langsamen Rhythmus der Ballade ziehen. Irgendwer löschte das Licht im Saal bis auf ein paar wenige Kerzen, und die bunten Blitze, die bis dahin die Decke immer wieder hatten erstrahlen lassen, verebbten.

Remus wusste, er hätte sich jetzt entschuldigen sollen, sie um Verzeihung bitten müssen. Aber er konnte weder klar denken noch seine chaotischen Gedanken in Worte fassen, weil er förmlich in ihrem Duft ertrank, und die Wärme, die von ihr ausstrahlte, ihn in einen Kokon aus Glück einhüllte, dessen zarte Hülle er um keinen Preis einreißen wollte.

Wortlos ließ er seine Finger an ihrem Rücken hinauf bis zum Saum ihres Halsausschnittes wandern, berührte die zarte Haut zwischen der metallenen Brünne und ihrem Haaransatz. Er spürte, wie sie erschauerte und sich eine feine Gänsehaut unter seinen Fingerkuppen bildete. Seine Hände schienen den Weg über ihren Körper ganz von selbst zu finden. Er zog sie noch näher an sich, während er ihre Wangen mit den Fingern berührte und seine Fingerspitzen von dort zu ihrem Kinn wanderten.

„Sieh mich an", verlangte er leise. Sie hatten bis zu diesem Moment nicht einen Blick getauscht. Ihr Blick traf ihn trotz seiner Aufforderung völlig unvorbereitet. Sie sah ihn an mit einer Intensität, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Im selben Moment verstummte die Musik um sie herum, und der Zauber drohte zu zerbrechen.

Inger schloss die Augen und flüsterte geistesgegenwärtig: „_Musicus_."

Einen Moment später durchdrangen die ersten Akkorde von „Nothing else matters" die Stille.

Remus' Herz vollführte etwas, das den langsamen Rhythmus des Stücks verleugnete. Inger hätte auch einen Walzer oder eine Rock and Roll Nummer wählen können, und ihr Tanz wäre beendet gewesen, doch sie hatte sich für eine Ballade entschieden. Remus war selbst erstaunt, dass dies alles an Ermutigung war, das er benötigte. Ohne ein einziges weiteres Wort fanden seine Lippen ihren Mund, und er vergrub die Finger in ihrem weichen Haar. In diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal, ob alle im Saal zusahen und was sie über ihn dachten. Sollten sie ihn für ein triebgesteuertes Monster halten, was scherte es ihn? Solange er nur Inger weiter in den Armen halten und sie küssen konnte. Ah, und diese Metallbrünne, unter der er die Bewegung ihres Körpers nur erahnen konnte, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Irgendwie mussten sie dieses Ding loswerden. Er tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an und murmelte „Evanesca."

„Protego!" widersprach Inger fast im selben Augenblick. „Merlin, wenn du mich ausziehen willst, Remus, ist hier drinnen der falsche Ort", keuchte sie atemlos.

„Dann bring mich zum richtigen", erwiderte er, nicht minder damit beschäftigt, noch irgendwie Luft zu holen zwischen ihren Küssen. Ihm war ein bisschen schwindelig, als sie inne hielt, um leise zu lachen. „Tagelang meidest du mich wie der Teufel das Weihwasser, und jetzt darf es zur Not auch die Tanzfläche sein?"

„Ich bin in Not", hörte Remus sich selbst sagen. „Rette mich."

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich auf Ingers Gesicht, und Remus spürte, wie ihre Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab glitt. Als nächstes hörte er sie flüstern: „Accio flora disapperens." Eine Sekunde später steckte eine der anemonenartigen orangefarbenen Blüten hinter ihrem Ohr, welche die Apparitionspunkte auf der Burg markierten.

„Entspann dich", sagte sie leise zu ihm.

Remus folgte dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne. Er lehnte sich leicht gegen sie, atmete ihren Duft ein, der sich mit dem süßlichfremden der Blume mischte und schloss die Augen. Nur einen Moment später hatte er das vertraute Gefühl, durch einen Flaschenhals gepresst zu werden, der sich immer enger zuzog, aber schon nach zwei Herzschlägen war es vorbei, und frische Nachtluft steifte seine Wangen.

Neugierig sah er sich um. Sie befanden sich oberhalb der Burg, denn man konnte ihre Lichter und die mittlerweile entzündeten Fackeln im Hof zu ihren Füßen erkennen. Sie mussten in einer Art Garten sein, denn unter ihren Füßen war weiches Gras und um sie herum brummte und summte es von kleinen, leuchtenden Nachtinsekten, deren Ziel bunte Blüten waren, die aufleuchteten, wenn die kleinen Käfer und Falter hinein krabbelten. Etwas abseits schimmerte Feengras silbrig mit den hauchzarten Flügeln der winzigen Elfchen, die daran schaukelten, um die Wette. Eine Knarlfamilie flüchtete schmatzend unter einen Busch, jedes der Tierchen mit einem silberbestäubten Schneckenhäuschen im Maul.

Remus erlag sofort der Faszination des wundervollen Gartens.

Vor ihnen offenbarten die schroffen Berggipfel im Licht des Halbmondes und der glitzernden Sterne ihre atemberaubende, rauhe Schönheit.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte er, während sich Inger zu seinem Bedauern aus seinen Armen löste. Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn zu einer Eiche, an deren mächtigem Stamm ein dicker Baumpilz eine samtbespannte, gemütliche Bank bildete.

„Setz dich, dein Bein muss mittlerweile ziemlich schmerzen", sagte sie.

„Nicht mit dem Cocktail aus Zaubertränken, Adrenalin und Endorphinen, der in meinem Blut zirkuliert", erwiderte er mit einem halben Lächeln. Doch als er ihrer Aufforderung nachkam, stellte er fest, dass es tatsächlich gut tat, wieder zu sitzen.

„Dies ist Medeoras Garten", beantwortete Inger nun seine Frage und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Solange wir nicht auf eine ihrer Feen treten, dürfen wir hier sein."

„Wunderschön", sagte Remus und ließ dabei offen, ob er den Garten, das atemberaubende Panorama oder gar die unerwartete Freude, mit Inger hier zusammen sein zu dürfen, meinte. Sie hielt seine Hand und legte mit vertrauensvoller Geste den Kopf an seine Schulter. Sein Herz schlug mittlerweile ein der ruhigen Situation unangemessenes Stakkato. Er konnte Ingers eigenen Duft zwischen all den aromatischen, süßlichen und würzigen Gerüchen des Gartens mit Leichtigkeit wittern, und er umnebelte ihm die Sinne, die gleichzeitig geschärft und klar wie selten waren. Er wollte nichts verpassen in dieser Nacht, kein Detail sollte ihm entgehen. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass Inger mit dem Szenenwechsel auch das Tempo aus ihrer Begegnung genommen hatte. Nach allem, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, war das nur zu verständlich.

„Hör mal", begann er, „mir tut mir sehr Leid, was ich gestern Mittag zu dir gesagt habe." Er räusperte sich. „Ich meine das mit dem One-Night-Stand." Er spürte, wie sich seine Wangen mit Glut übergossen und war sehr dankbar, dass es in Medeoras Zaubergarten aller leuchtenden Geschöpfe und Sterne zum Trotz nicht zu hell war. „Merlin weiß, es war weit entfernt von jeder Wahrheit."

„Warum hast du es dann gesagt?", fragte Inger und vermied sorgfältig, ihn anzusehen.

„Als ich deine Söhne gesehen habe…und Sirius hatte mir gerade erzählt, wie dein Mann mir das Leben gerettet hatte, da konnte ich nicht anders. Ich habe gespürt, dass es…mehr ist zwischen uns. Ich meine, viel mehr als ich erwarten darf. Du weißt ja, was ich bin. In dem Moment habe ich nur daran gedacht, dass ich deine Familie nicht zerstören darf. Ich habe mir Gefühle nie leisten können, Inger. Immer, wenn ich mehr für einen Menschen empfinde, verursacht das nur Probleme und Unglück. Woran ich mich stets festhalten konnte, war meine Moral. Ich…" Er suchte nach Worten. „Mir erschien es _richtig_, dich wegzuschicken. Und ich wusste, du würdest nicht gehen, wenn es meinen Worten an Härte mangelt."

„Das hat es nicht", stellte sie fest. „Du hast diese Worte klug gewählt. Du hast mich wirklich getroffen."

Remus spürte einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals. Als das Schweigen gar zu lang wurde, legte er vorsichtig eine Hand an Ingers Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich. Ihre Augen schimmerten im Mondlicht. Weinte sie? Viel fehlte offenbar nicht.

„Es tut mir so Leid. Ich war ein Idiot", brach es aus ihm hervor.

„Ein ziemlich intelligenter Idiot", bemerkte sie trocken.

„Ich würde es gerne wieder gutmachen…das bedeutet, falls ich darf?" Für einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete, hielt er die Luft an. Merlin, lass sie nicht ‚nein' sagen!

Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht lange und schweigend. „Also schön, Remus Lupin. Du hast es nicht verdient, und man hat mir dringend abgeraten, aber ich bin nun mal ziemlich verliebt in dich. Lass es uns versuchen."

Remus seufzte auf, und im nächsten Moment hatte er sie an sich gepresst, und ihre Lippen verschmolzen mit den seinen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden sich alle Gedanken in seinem Kopf in ein buntes Feuerwerk verwandeln; überhaupt wurde Denken sehr, sehr unwichtig, als seine Hände in erregter Hast über ihren Körper glitten. Merlin, wie sehr hatte sie ihm gefehlt!

„Diese Brünne treibt mich in den Wahnsinn", murmelte er.

„Bei Nemesis, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du auf Kettenpanzer stehst, Remus", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Machst du dich etwa lustig über mich?", fragte er scherzend, jetzt, da sie wieder aufeinander zugingen, unendlich erleichtert und wie von einer Wolke getragen.

„Und wenn?" fragte sie neckend zurück.

Da er keinen Weg sah, die Finger unter das störende Schuppengewand zu bringen und damit endlich Zugang zu ihrer weichen Haut zu erlangen, zog er schließlich seinen Stab.

Er tippte die schimmernde Rüstung an, und diesmal ließ Inger ihn gewähren.

„Evanesca."

Mit einem leisen Klirren landete ‚Brünhilds Zierde' im Gras unter dem Baumpilz. Mit einem wonnigen Stöhnen ließ Remus seine Hände über die glatte Seide des Kleides gleiten, das nur noch eine zarte Barriere zwischen Ingers warmer Haut und seinen Fingerspitzen bildete. Er konnte die weichen Formen ihrer schweren Brüste unter dem dünnen Stoff spüren, auf dem sich ihre Brustwarzen deutlich abzeichneten.

Die Wärme und der Duft ihrer Haut, das betörende Aroma der magischen Pflanzen um sie herum und die Frische der Nachtluft mischten sich zu einem erregenden Crescendo, und Remus verlor willig jede Orientierung, die über das Zusammenspiel ihrer beiden Körper hinaus ging.

Plötzlich zog Inger ihn mit ungeahnter Kraft von der Bank herunter auf den weichen Grasboden, nur um sich einen Augenblick später mit ihm unter das nahe Gebüsch zu rollen, in dem vorhin die Knarle verschwunden waren.

Im ersten Augenblick glaubte Remus, dies sei ein Teil ihres Liebesspiels, und küsste sie umso leidenschaftlicher. Inger jedoch legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf die Lippen und wisperte: „Still, da kommt jemand!"

Tatsächlich hörten sie nun Schritte und Stimmen, die sich unaufhaltsam näherten. Remus ballte die Faust um seinen Stab, und auch Inger hatte den ihren angriffsbereit gepackt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich hier herauf schleppst", vernahmen sie gedämpft die Stimme eines Mannes. Er keuchte, offenbar war er anstrengende Anstiege nicht gewohnt, und der Weg hier herauf musste steil sein, mutmaßte Remus. „Zu Fuß! Wir hätten ebenso gut apparieren können", setzte der Mann hinzu.

Remus lockerte den Griff um seinen Stab, und Inger steckte den ihren ebenfalls ein. Also hatte auch sie Severus' Stimme erkannt. Interessiert beobachtete Remus die Stelle, an der das markante Profil des Tränkemeisters sich gleich darauf gegen den Sternenhimmel abhob.

„Es schadet dir nicht, wenn du gelegentlich einmal deine Beine dazu benutzt, wofür sie geformt wurden", erwiderte jetzt eine zweite Stimme. „Außerdem _kann_ ich uns nicht apparieren, und du kennst diesen Platz nicht."

Remus wusste schon bevor die regenbogenfarbene Robe in Sicht kam, dass der zweite Mann niemand anderer als Malfoy war.

Er erreichte den Tränkemeister, der beim Anblick des Gartens förmlich zu Stein erstarrt war.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, es würde sich lohnen", sagte Malfoy, und man konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören.

Severus sog die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, was ein pfeifendes Geräusch hervorrief.

„Bei Paracelsus, ein Feengarten! Du hattest recht, Marius, hierher zu apparieren und dabei am Ende etwas zu zertreten, wäre wahrhaft Frevel." Snape machte ein paar Schritte über das Gras, wobei er sorgsam darauf achtete, nicht auf eine der Blumen zu treten.

„_Repetans venomenosa_", rief er aus. „Und hier, _Rosacea nocturnis_. Oh Merlin, sieh dort, eine Nördliche Orchideenschlange!" Tatsächlich ringelte sich in der angegebenen Richtung ein fluoreszierend blaugrün geringeltes Reptil an einem Zweig hinauf.

„Wir müssen ihr Nest finden. Aus den Eiern kann man einen Trank brauen, der…"

„Ist dir vielleicht einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich dich nicht hierher geführt habe, um mit dir Tränkezutaten zu suchen, Sev?", lachte Marius. Etwas Warmes und sehr Lebendiges schwang in seiner Stimme mit, aber Remus konnte es erst Zuneigung und Verlangen zuordnen, als der Tränkemeister sich umdrehte, „Du hast recht" murmelte und die Arme um Malfoy legte.

Als die beiden Männer einander küssten, fiel es Remus wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich, Marina hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, als sie Severus der Homosexualität bezichtigt hatte. Ein in Zaubererkreisen erheblicher Makel, der das Ansehen und die gesellschaftliche Stellung einer Person ruinieren konnte. Auch die offensichtliche Harmonie der beiden Männer, als Remus sie am Vorabend zufällig an dem großen Kamin angetroffen hatte, und die leichte Verwunderung, mit der Remus registrierte hatte, dass Malfoy den kühlen Slytherin mit ‚Sev' angesprochen hatte, fügten sich nun zu einem vollständigen Bild. Die beiden Männer waren offenbar mehr als Freunde.

Diese Erkenntnis gipfelte in einer weiteren. Severus würde bestimmt nicht begeistert sein, falls er feststellte, dass er beim Küssen beobachtete wurde, und wenn es jemanden gab, den man besser nicht verärgerte, so war es der Tränkemeister. Zu allem Unglück drängte Marius seinen Liebhaber nun auch noch gegen dem Stamm der Eiche, unter der Remus noch zwei Minuten zuvor mit Inger gesessen hatte. Ehe man es sich versah, war der blonde Mann nieder gekniet und sein Kopf unter dem Umhang des Tränkemeisters verschwunden. Mit jeder Sekunde würde eine Entdeckung des jeweils anderen Paares für alle Beteiligten immer peinlicher werden. Schon jetzt erschien es Remus unerträglich und zudem nicht ungefährlich, dachte man an die Unberechenbarkeit des Lehrers für Zaubertrankkunde. Inger musste dasselbe gedacht haben, doch zu Remus' Entsetzen kicherte sie plötzlich laut.

„_Expelliarmus_!" zischte in der nächsten Sekunde Severus' Stimme, und der Zauber riss Remus den Stab aus der Hand.

Er landete in sauberem Bogen gemeinsam mit dem Ingers in der ausgestreckten Hand seines ehemaligen Kollegen.

„Lumos", sagte dieser kalt, und der Schein seines Stablichts tauchte Inger und Remus in gleißendes Licht.

„Severus, bei Merlin, hast du uns erschreckt", sagte Inger, und in ihrer Stimme schwang Erstaunen und ein Rest des vermeintlichen Schreckens ebenso mit wie Erleichterung.

Remus bewunderte sie nicht wenig für dieses schauspielerische Bravourstück, denn offenbar kaufte Severus ihr die Überraschung voll umfänglich ab. Dies verwunderte Remus allerdings weniger von dem Moment an, als er sie sah, die Wangen gerötet, die Lippen noch leicht geschwollen von seinen Küssen und die Haare voller Blätter. Der Werwolf registrierte allerdings auch, dass Severus unwillkürlich Malfoy hinter sich in Deckung gebracht hatte.

Die Miene des Tränkemeisters kündete nun ebenfalls von grenzenloser Erleichterung, gleichzeitig bemerkte Remus im Schein des Stablichts amüsiert, dass der Slytherin zudem dunkelrot anlief.

„Nox", sagte Inger leise, und Severus' Stab verlosch.

„Wie hast du…", fragten Severus und Remus unisono, aber die Schwedin schnitt ihnen das Wort ab.

„Marius, guten Abend." Sie lächelte Malfoy zu, dessen blonder Schopf sich nun am Stamm der Eiche vorbei schob. Neugierig betrachtete er die beiden am Boden Liegenden.

„Hallo Inger", grinste er gut gelaunt. „Scheint, als sei ich nicht der Einzige, der die Idee hatte, Medeoras Garten zu zweckentfremden. Und sieh an, Remus Lupin. Wer wagt, gewinnt, das habe ich doch geahnt." Er zwinkerte Remus zu.

„Hallo", sagte Remus lahm, stand auf und schüttelte sich das Laub von der Hose. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen glühten, aber als ertappt zu gelten schien ihm deutlich annehmbarer, denn für einen Voyeur gehalten zu werden.

„Nun, dieses gesegnete Fleckchen Erde erscheint mir nicht weiträumig genug für vier", hub Marius an.

„Es sei denn, aus zweimal zwei macht vier", setzte Inger hinzu und zwinkerte Remus verführerisch zu.

„Nicht um alles in der Welt", sagte Remus entsetzt, während Severus seinem Freund „das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" zuzischte.

Doch Inger und Malfoy brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Drangekriegt", johlte Marius und küsste den erzürnten Tränkemeister besänftigend auf die Wange. „Entschuldige, Sev, aber diese Miene konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu verlockend."

„Du bist der Nagel zu meinem Sarg", stöhnte Snape, aber zu Remus' Verblüffung schien er schon wieder halb versöhnt.

„Ihr seid meine Gäste, deswegen werden wir das Feld räumen", entschied Inger. Sie schmiegte sich an Remus' Brust. „Zu dir oder zu mir?"

„Was auch immer du möchtest, so lange ‚es' eine Tür hat, die man abschließen kann", erwiderte Remus, erleichtert, nun endlich der inzwischen allerdings etwas weniger angespannten Situation einer Ménage á quatre zu entgehen.

Inger lachte leise.

Severus trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du sprichst mit ihm?", fragte er und wies auf Remus.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie zu ihm und berührte ihn kurz am Arm.

Er nickte, offenbar zufrieden und reichte ihr die beiden Zauberstäbe zurück, die er ihnen abgenommen hatte.

Inger hob ihr Panzerhemd vom Boden auf und fingerte nach der Blume in ihrem Haar.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt", mahnte Severus die blonde Hexe. „Diesmal wirst du dich nicht bei mir ausheulen."

„Du kannst ersatzweise zu mir kommen, Inger", bot Marius jovial an. „Ich bin immer für dich da, und Severus wird in irgendeinem Verlies verrotten, weil er Lupin dort nämlich das Licht ausbläst, wenn er dir noch mal wehtut."

Es war als Scherz gemeint, doch das Blitzen in Severus' dunklen Augen sagte Remus nur allzu deutlich, dass mehr als ein Körnchen Wahrheit in dieser Ankündigung steckte.

Der Tränkemeister wandte sich wieder seinem Gefährten zu, und Remus spürte das vertraute enge Gefühl, als Inger ihn in ihre Apparition mitnahm.

oooOOOooo

Mit dem typischen Ploppen erschienen sie in Remus' Zimmer.

„Mein Schlafzimmer ist direkt neben dem von Frida und Sigurd", meinte Inger entschuldigend.

„Du hast ihn getäuscht", sagte Remus atemlos. „Den Meister der Täuschung, einen Mann, der seit Jahren Voldemort zum Narren hält."

„Ja, ich sollte die Zauberei an den Nagel hängen und ans Theater wechseln", antwortete Inger lachend.

„Ich dachte, ich muss vor Scham sterben, als Malfoy unter Snapes Robe verschwand", gab Remus zu.

„Wir hätten einfach auf der Bank sitzen bleiben sollen", erwiderte Inger nachdenklich.

„Warum haben wir uns versteckt?", fragte Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht. _Konstante Wachsamkeit_, eine üble alte Gewohnheit von Verteidigungslehrern. Aber das kennst du ja selbst", vermutete sie augenzwinkernd.

Er musste schmunzeln.

Inger hielt sich die Schuppenbrünne an. „Nun, was meinst du, machen wir dort weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben, bevor uns die Regenbogenkrieger gestört haben?"

Sie sah ihn mit provozierend unschuldigem Augenaufschlag an.

Er nahm ihr das glänzende Metall aus den Fingern und ließ es zu Boden gleiten. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere – und ich habe ein hervorragendes Gedächtnis – waren wir schon mindestens einen Schritt weiter."

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie, bis sie beide nach Luft schnappten. Sie ließen sich auf sein Bett sinken, und für eine ganze Weile stellte Remus Lupin in dieser Nacht jedes Denken ein.

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Abschied und Aufbruch

**Blutige Nächte**

Fanfiction von Slytherene

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_Danke schön für die Reviews: Ewjena, Lilia, Morti und IceEgg_

_Besten Dank fürs Betalesen: TheVirginian und Textehexe. Was würde ich nur tun ohne Eure Genauigkeit, Formulierungsvorschläge und weiterführenden Gedanken? Deutlich schlechter schreiben, vermutlich._

_Liebe Leser,__  
__endlich geht es weiter. Ich hätte lieber am Freitag hochgeladen, so dass Ihr etwas zum Lesen fürs Wochenende gehabt hättet, aber wir waren drei Tage im Urlaub. Muss auch mal sein. Wie vermutet, sind es nun doch nicht nur noch zwei Kapitel, sondern drei. Das nächste ist bereits fast fertig, das allerletzte zur Hälfte…rosige Aussichten ;-) Oder düstere, wie man's nimmt. Aber jetzt, eine Runde Gutscheine für den Tattoo-Shop, und los geht es. Viel Vergnügen! _

* * *

**Abschied und Aufbruch**

Remus erwachte, und die Morgensonne malte schimmernde Muster auf die Ranken und Blüten an den Wänden. Merlin, war das ein heftiger Traum, in dem er sich verloren hatte – aber ein guter! Er schloss die Augen und streckte sich. Nur nicht wirklich aufwachen und der grauen Realität ins Auge sehen. Im nächsten Moment fuhr er auf, weil in seinem Rücken ein leises, aber doch eindeutig ein Schnarchen zu vernehmen war. Mit klopfendem Herzen drehte er sich langsam halb herum.  
Es war kein Traum gewesen: Sirius' Hochzeit, der Tanz, der Feengarten der Heilerin, die seltsame Begegnung mit Severus und Marius Malfoy, und mehr als all dies die Nacht mit Inger. Alles Wirklichkeit, nicht nur ein Traum.  
Sachte, um die Hexe neben sich nicht zu wecken, wandte er sich ihr zu. Inger schien noch zu schlafen, und offensichtlich träumte sie ebenfalls von der vergangenen Nacht, denn auf ihrer Haut hatten sich die tätowierten Runen und Zeichen in winzige Elfen verwandelt, die an silbrigen Blüten schaukelten, deren zarte Stängel von einer sanften Brise bewegt wurden. Remus berührte vorsichtig ihren Arm, sorgsam darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu wecken. Um seine Fingerspitzen herum veränderte sich die Tätowierung: Ein Liebespaar, zärtlich ineinander verschlungen, gab sich sinnlichen Freuden hin.  
Ingers leises Lachen ließ Remus zurück zucken.

„Du bist ja wach!", flüsterte er mit leisem Vorwurf in der Stimme.

Sie zwinkerte ihm aus vergnügten blauen Augen gut gelaunt zu.

„Aber nur ein bisschen", gähnte sie. „Interessant, mit welchen Vorstellungen du dich so trägst", stellte sie grinsend fest.

Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg und beschloss, dass Küssen jetzt eine willkommene Ablenkung war. So sicher er sich mit ihr auch fühlte, wenn er mit ihr schlief – darüber zu sprechen, war etwas völlig anderes, als einfach seinen Impulsen nachzugeben.  
Als ihrer beider Puls nach einer halben Stunde langsam wieder ein normales Niveau erlangte, hielt das Gefühl, in Glück gebadet zu sein, unvermindert an. Remus konnte sich nicht satt sehen an den Bildern, die seine Finger auf Ingers Haut malten.

„Das muss dir unheimlich auf die Nerven gehen", vermutete er mit einem halben Lächeln.

Sie lachte. „Die Faszination verliert sich mit der Zeit, glaub mir."

Sie küsste ihn und setzte sich dann auf.  
„Es ist schon spät", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die Sonne und den immer kürzer werdenden Schatten der Berge. „Man wird uns beim Frühstück vermissen."

„Dich vielleicht", sagte Remus.

„Mich erwartet man seit einer Stunde im ‚Labor' – oder vielmehr im Schanksaal. Ich bin mit Marius verabredet."

Remus kam hoch und schloss von hinten die Arme um Inger. „Du bist noch nicht ganz aus meinem Bett aufgestanden und denkst schon an einen anderen Kerl", grollte er scherzhaft und küsste ihren Nacken."

„Das Leben ist hart", seufzte sie theatralisch, stand endgültig auf und trat vor den Spiegel. „Wie ein Kobold", kommentierte sie ihre Frisur und fingerte in ihren kurzen blonden Haaren, die wild in alle Richtungen standen.

„Der allerschönste Kobold", beteuerte Remus und meinte es absolut ehrlich.

Merlin, er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, nicht einmal für ein paar Minuten. Ihr Duft war überall auf seiner Haut, und ein ungewohntes, aber wundervolles Gefühl pulsierte tröstlich und warm durch seine Adern.

„Wer ist Marius Malfoy wirklich?", fragte Remus, während er Inger beobachtete, die ihre Zahnbürste beschworen hatte und völlig unbeeindruckt von ihrer Nacktheit vor dem kleinen Waschtisch stand. Die Runen und magischen Zeichen auf ihrem Rücken blieben jetzt unverändert.  
„Ich meine, er und Severus, das war gestern nicht das erste Mal, oder?"

Er erinnerte sich an das Bild friedlicher Harmonie, das die beiden Männer vor zwei Tagen abends am Kamin in der burgeigenen Schänke ausgestrahlt hatten.

Inger putzte ihre Zähne weiter, spuckte schließlich den Schaum aus und antwortete: „Stimmt. Die beiden sind seit über zehn Jahren ein Paar. Über die Natur dieser Verbindung bitte ich dich jedoch Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Dass sie Freunde sind, wissen einige Leute. Mache mögen auch mehr vermuten, aber nur sehr wenige wissen wirklich, dass sie sich lieben. Ich muss dir nicht erklären, wie verletzlich diese Information Severus machen würde, gelangte sie in die falschen Hände."

„Marina hat ihn längst…die Muggel würden sagen ‚geoutet'", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Wer glaubt ihr?", fragte Inger zurück. „Was immer sie gesagt hat, es hat nicht mehr als den Status eines Gerüchts. Selbst wenn Dumbledore mehr als überzogen darauf reagiert hat. Letztlich ist Marina niemand, dem die Ordensmitglieder wirklich vertrauen."

Remus musste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Frühstück gibt es heute unten in der Festhalle", sagte sie und schlüpfte in ihre Robe. „Wenn du nichts Besseres vorhast, zeige ich dir heute Nachmittag die Gegend um die Burg. Der Wald ist wunderschön um diese Jahreszeit."

„Ich kann schlecht laufen", wandte Remus ein.

„Lass das meine Sorge sein", lachte Inger. „Wir finden bestimmt einen flotten Besen für dich irgendwo auf dieser Burg."

„Ich bin ein lausiger…"

„Bis später", unterbrach sie ihn und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss, dann war sie zur Tür hinaus.

„…Flieger", vollendete er den Satz.

Oh Merlin, auf einem Besen durch einen Wald, zwischen Bäumen herumkurven, Vögeln ausweichen – falls Inger so gewandt flog wie ihre Söhne, würde er ein ärmliches Bild abgeben.

Als Remus sich wenig später auf den Weg zum Frühstück machte, kreisten seine Gedanken immer noch um Besen und Bäume und die Unfälle, die aus einer Kombination von beidem entstehen konnten.  
Er betrat die Halle. Der Duft frisch gebrühten Kaffees und gebackener Brötchen stieg ihm in die Nase. Sein Magen knurrte sofort vernehmlich. Etwa die Hälfte der Tische war noch eingedeckt.

„Hallo Remus!", begrüßte Tonks ihn quer durch die Halle, und Leander winkte ihm gut gelaunt zu.  
Um die beiden herum hockten die Jugendlichen, die jetzt auch ihn mit großem ‚Hallo' willkommen hießen. Zwischen all den lachenden Gesichtern wirkte der heute wieder in seine formale schwarze Robe gewandete Tränkemeister wie ein seltsamer Fremdkörper.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", sagte Remus und ließ sich auf dem Platz neben ihm nieder.

„Lupin", erwiderte Snape und deutete ein Nicken an.

„Wurde das Brautpaar schon gesichtet?", fragte Remus in die Runde.

„Es gibt Gerüchte über Besenritte am Turm", ulkte Leander.

Tonks prustete ihren Kakao über das weiße Tischtuch, stieß bei dem Versuch, ihre Serviette zu ergreifen, ein Glas mit Honig um und entschuldigte sich dann hochroten Kopfes beim Tränkemeister, dessen blütenweiße Manschetten ebenfalls mit Schokolade gesprenkelt waren.  
Hermine beseitigte das Unglück mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes, hielt jedoch inne, als sie die Spitze auf die Ärmel von Severus' Robe gerichtet hatte und sein Blick sie traf.

„Entschuldigung, Professor", sagte sie sofort und lief rot an.

„Ich mach das!", krähte Findus, und mit einem fixen Zauber hatte er die Schokoflecken auf Severus' Manschetten in kleine, munter auf dem Ärmel umherflatternde Fledermäuse verwandelt.

Thorwald brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das passt zu Onkel Severus", lobte er seinen kleinen Bruder.

Es war eines der seltenen Male, da man Severus den Konflikt in seinem Inneren ansah: Einerseits schien er ein sehr entspanntes Verhältnis zu Ingers Söhnen zu pflegen, andererseits unterminierten sie massiv seine Autorität bei den Hogwarts-Schülern.  
Auch Findus schien intuitiv zu spüren, dass er eine Grenze übertreten hatte, die sonst nicht vorhanden war.

„Du bist doch nicht böse, Onkel Sev?", fragte er, und seine Augen in dem Kindergesicht wurden kugelrund und flehend.

Snape holte tief Luft und rang sich dann zu etwas durch, das man getrost als eine Mischung aus akuten Zahnschmerzen und einem Lächeln beschreiben konnte.

„Nein. Aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du zukünftig nicht mehr an meiner Kleidung herumzauberst."

Ein Strahlen lief über das Gesicht des Jungen. „Is' gebongt, Onkel Sev."

„Was hat er, das wir nicht haben?", fragte Ron Harry flüsternd, und Remus verdankte es nur seinen geschärften Sinnen, dass er Rons Worte überhaupt verstehen konnte.  
Remus musste an sich halten, um nicht laut ‚eine bezaubernde Mutter' zu antworten.

„Zeigst du uns gleich im Unterricht den Hasenohrenzauber, den du gestern bei Onkel Marius gemacht hast?", fragte Findus jetzt zu Severus' offensichtlichem Missvergnügen und zur Erheiterung der übrigen Anwesenden.

„Hasenohrenzauber dienen der Verteidigung?", fragte Leander mit süffisantem Grinsen.

Er zeigte dem Tränkemeister gegenüber nie den zurückhaltenden Respekt, den ihm die anderen im Orden entgegen brachten. Die Unbefangenheit war vermutlich ein Resultat der Tatsache, dass Leander niemals Hogwarts besucht hatte. Seine Eltern – beide Muggel und Wissenschaftler – waren erst nach England zurückgekehrt, als Leander schon erwachsen war. Der junge Auror war in den Staaten aufgewachsen.

„Ich bedaure", erwiderte der Tränkemeister trocken. „Keine Hasenohrenzauber heute, da euer zuständiger Verteidigungslehrer den Unterricht wieder übernehmen wird. Du bist ja offenbar ausreichend genesen, wie ich gestern Abend feststellen durfte, Lupin."

Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich förmlich in Remus' Gesicht. Damit erhob sich Snape und rauschte zur Tür hinaus.

„Na, dann stärkst du dich besser ausgiebig, Remus", grinste Leander und schob Remus eine Tasse heiße Schokolade herüber. „Die Rasselbande hier ist eine Herausforderung, und Dora wird dir assistieren."

„Man weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist", setzte Thorvald hinzu und duckte sich, bevor der Löffel, den Tonks nach ihm warf, von der Wand abprallte, zielsicher zurückschnellte und eine der Kaffeekannen in Scherben zerbersten ließ.

„_Ratzeputz_", beseitigte Hermine das Chaos.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus improvisierte die unerwarteten Unterrichtsstunden, die bei dem schönen und warmen Wetter im Burghof stattfanden, sehr zur Begeisterung der Jugendlichen.

„Was hat Professor Snape zuletzt mit euch durchgenommen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Duelle,_Protegi_, Angriffszauber der zweiten Stufe", informierte Harry ihn. „Er hat uns gezeigt, wie man sich gegen den _Sectum sempra_ verteidigt."

„Ein einfacher _Protego_ ist nicht ausreichend, beziehungsweise hilft er nur, wenn man ihn so ausrichtet, dass der Fluch auf das Zentrum des Schildzaubers trifft", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Mir hat er einen besonders starken Wackelbeinzauber beigebracht, bei dem einem auch noch speiübel wird", tönte Findus stolz.

„Ich verstehe, du bekommst ein Sonderprogramm", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Diese Tradition wollen wir fortsetzen. Ich schlage vor, du und Tonks, ihr übt ein paar wirklich schwierige Flugmanöver auf euren Besen. Wenn man ein etwas jüngerer Junge ist wie du, ist eine schnelle Flucht oft die beste Verteidigung, und disapparieren darfst du ja noch nicht."

„Du willst uns doch nicht etwa loswerden?", fragte Tonks mit gespielter Empörung, aber Remus lächelte nur. So hatte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen und konnte sich auf die Jugendlichen konzentrieren.

„Moody hat mit euch über den _Imperio_ gesprochen. Er hat mir auch gesagt, dass du ihn als einziger brechen konntest, Harry."

Remus warf dem Jungen mit Lilys grünen Augen einen raschen Blick zu. Harry lächelte nicht.

„Der Imperiusfluch ist mit gutem Grund vom Ministerium verboten. Wir befinden uns jedoch in einer Situation, die außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen erfordert. Ich will, dass ihr im Notfall eure Gegner beeinflussen könnt, das zu tun, was ihr wollt. Ihr wisst, wie sich der Fluch anfühlt. Jetzt werdet ihr lernen, ihn anzuwenden."

Sie trainierten den ganzen Vormittag.

Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit lange überschritten, als Inger, Severus und Marius auf dem Platz auftauchten. Sie setzten sich auf die kleine Mauer, die den Burghof von einer Wiese mit Apfelbäumen trennte, und beobachteten, wie Ron und Hermine sich gegenseitig mit Flüchen traktierten und versuchten, einander dazu zu bringen, ein ausgesprochen kitschiges Liebeslied zu singen. Harry und Thorvald hingegen waren bemüht, den jeweils anderen dazu zu zwingen, sich einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf zu gießen. Beide Jungen trieften bereits vor Nässe, und zu ihren Füßen hatten sich große Pfützen gebildet. Remus wusste von Harry, wie willensstark er war, aber auch Thorvald schien ausgesprochen durchsetzungsfähig.  
Gerade griff er wieder an, und Harry langte nach dem Eimer.

„Remus, die Jungs haben ja schon blaue Lippen!" rief Inger.

Harry übergoss sich gerade mit dem eisigen Wasser, prustete und nieste vernehmlich, während Thorvald die Arme in die Luft warf.

„Schweden - England drei zu zwei."

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Harry wird mehr aushalten müssen als ein paar blaue Lippen", sagte er. „Und das hier ist nur Übung und fast noch Spaß."

Inger schüttelte den Kopf und trocknete die Schüler mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes.

„Es wird Zeit, dass die Kids etwas in den Magen bekommen", stimmte ihr Marius bei.

„Ich finde, vorher könnten sie noch eine Demonstration erhalten, wie Erwachsene kämpfen", schnarrte der Tränkemeister. „Wie sieht es aus, Lupin? Oder traust du dich nicht?"

„Sev", mahnte Malfoy.

„Forderst du mich zu einem Duell heraus, Severus?"

Remus hatte sich umgewandt. Wenn Snape demonstrieren wollte, dass er überlegen war, hatte er sich den Falschen ausgesucht. Und hier vor Inger erst recht.

„Dafür gehört dir eigentlich ein Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen, Sniv."  
Sirius schien aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, aber er musste schon eine Weile da sein und die Gruppe beobachtet haben, wenn er von dem Wasserduell wusste.  
„Remus ist immer noch verletzt. Warum suchst du dir nicht jemand in deiner Gewichtsklasse?"

Remus schluckte. Nicht nur, dass Sirius ihm nicht zutraute, sich gegen den Tränkemeister zu wehren, viel schlimmer war die Aussicht auf ein Duell zwischen den beiden Antipoden des Ordens, hier vor den Jugendlichen. Jetzt landeten auch noch Tonks und Findus ihre Besen und blickten neugierig in die Runde.

Auch Inger schien nicht eben begeistert von dieser Aussicht.

„Du bedarfst nach deiner Hochzeitsnacht sicher ebenso der Schonung wie Remus nach seiner Verletzung", sagte sie laut zu Sirius. „Wenn es hier einen Demonstrationskampf gibt, dann auf Augenhöhe."

Sie zog ihren Stab.

„Nun, Severus?" Ihre Augen funkelten den Tränkemeister provozierend an, aber sie lächelte.

„Das ist nicht fair", zischte dieser zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Malfoy lachte. „Viel Spaß, Severus. Das hast du dir ehrlich verdient."

Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Diese Geste ließ auch Remus ruhiger werden. Offenbar befürchtete Malfoy, der die beiden Kontrahenten gut genug kannte, keine ernsthaften Verletzungen.  
Trotzdem machte Remus sich auf, nahe bei Sirius zu stehen. Man konnte nie wissen bei diesem Hitzkopf…

Inger und Severus hatten jetzt ihre Stäbe erhoben und aufeinander gerichtet.  
Der Tränkemeister beschwor einen goldenen Teller, auf dem sich ein halbes Duzend Regenwürmer ringelten.

„Dein Mittagessen, Inger", grollte er.

Sie lachte. „Kaum. Stattdessen wirst du deine Garderobe nach meinen Vorstellungen gestalten heute Nachmittag."

„Warum muss deine Familie immer an meiner Kleidung herumzaubern?", beschwerte sich der Tränkemeister.

„Ich könnte es dir sagen", grinste Marius leise.

„Weil du immer diese langweiligen schwarzen Klamotten trägst!", verkündete Findus.

„Psst", machte Tonks und legte einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ich will nichts davon verpassen."

„_Imperio_!", rief Severus als Erster.

„_Protego_!", ließ Inger ihren Schild deutlich sichtbar in der Sonne aufflackern. Blitzschnell zog sie einen zweiten Stab. Er war knochenbleich und dünn.

„_Drakespöke_!"

Ein riesiger, rauchgrauer Drache brach aus der Spitze hervor.

„_Evanesca_!" schrie Severus, und tatsächlich schien sich der Drache in dunklen Qualm aufzulösen.

„_Midgardsorm_!" rief Inger, und der Rauch nahm sogleich die Form einer Meeresschlange an.

„_Imperio_!" schrie die Hexe. Ihr Fluch prallte genau wie der des Tränkemeisters vorher vom Schildzauber ihres Gegners ab. Doch der blaue Strahl verpuffte nicht, sondern brach sich an dem ‚_Protego'_ und drang in die geisterhafte Schlange ein. Ihre Augen glühten rot auf und sie begann sich um den Tränkemeister zusammen zu ziehen.  
Ein unheimliches Zischen durchdrang die gespannte Stille, modifizierte sich, und schließlich konnte sie es alle verstehen.

„_Imperio_", zischte die Schlange, dann löste sie sich auf, und ein plötzlich auffrischender Wind trieb nur noch ein paar kleine Wölkchen vor sich her.

„Netter Spuk, aber nicht sehr wirkungsvoll", kommentierte Sirius.

„Oh, das würde ich nicht sagen", lächelte Thorvald, dann stieß er Harry in die Rippen. „Sieh dir mal Onkel Severus an!"

Der Tränkemeister stand, stocksteif, die Lippen zusammengepresst, mit zitternder Stabhand wie festgewachsen auf seinem Platz. Inger hob ihren Stab und lächelte ihm zu.

„Bitte, Severus. Ich warte."

Unendlich langsam hob er seinen Stab und zielte damit auf seine eigene Robe.

„_Stjärna_!"

Der schwarze Stoff war sofort überschüttet von hunderten kleiner silberner Sterne.

„Très chic", kommentierte Marius leise.

„Und perfekt ausgesprochen", lobte Thorvald grinsend.

Inger ließ ihren Stab sinken. „_Finite incantatem_."

„Picknick!" rief Marius. „Körbe stehen unter den Bäumen."

Tatsächlich standen fünf vermutlich prall gefüllte Picknickkörbe im Schatten der Apfelbäume, und blaugelb karierte Decken leuchteten im Gras und luden zum Verweilen ein.  
Sie gingen zusammen hinüber, den Jugendlichen folgend, die schon vorangestürmt waren und sich ihre Teller bereits mit Frikadellen und Preiselbeerpastete voll luden, als die Erwachsenen den Garten erreichten.

Severus ließ sich neben Inger im Gras nieder.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du mir das angetan hast". Er wies auf seine sternenverseuchte Robe.

„Beschwer dich nicht. Ich hätte dich die Robe auch rot mit goldenen Löwen behexen lassen können", erwiderte sie.

„Stimmt. Du warst gnädig", stimmte Severus ihr zu. „Schmeckt's dir?"

„Danke", antwortete sie, und erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass Inger etwas aus der hohlen Hand aß und ein rosa Leib sich zwischen ihren Fingern hervor ringelte.

„_Finite incantatem_", sagte Severus leise, und jetzt ließ Inger die Hand mit den Regenwürmern sinken.

Mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Ekel starrte sie auf ihre Hand mit dem angebissenen Regenwurm.

„Merlin, wann hast du das gemacht? Du hast mich ausgetrickst."

„Als du den Drachengeist beschworen hast. Ich wusste ja, dass ich dir nicht gewachsen sein würde, also musste ich schnell sein." Der Tränkemeister verzog den Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Ich hab's nicht mal bemerkt." Sie sah ihn immer noch verblüfft an. „Ich habe dich unterschätzt, Severus."

„Pass nur auf, dass du dir diesen Fehler nicht bei einem der Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords leistest. Die Welt ist nicht überall so heil wie hier auf Trollstron oder in deiner Universität", mahnte Severus. „Das in England ist Krieg. Lupin und du, ihr habt verdammtes Glück gehabt letztes Mal."

„Severus", mahnte Malfoy leise, legte Snape für eine Sekunde begütigend die Hand auf den Arm und zog sie dann sofort zurück. Es schien nicht mehr als eine freundschaftliche Geste für einen unvoreingenommenen Betrachter.  
„Jetzt sind wir hier. Gib uns ein bisschen unbeschwerte Zeit."

Doch Remus gab Snape im Stillen Recht. Man konnte keine wirkliche Auszeit nehmen in der gegenwärtigen Situation. Alles, was sie hier taten – die Kinder lehren, sich zu verteidigen, das Bemühen, so schnell wie irgend möglich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, die arithmantischen Forschungen am Todesfluch – war dem Krieg geschuldet, der in England auf sie wartete.

„Wirklich hübsche Sternchen, Sniv."

Sirius, der bis eben bei seinem Patensohn gesessen hatte, gesellte sich jetzt ihnen. „Reife Leistung, Inger."

„Danke", erwiderte sie. „Allerdings war es kein einseitiger Erfolg", fügte sie hinzu und steckte sich einen Regenwurm in den Mund, der nicht schnell genug unter die Erde entkommen war.

„Wow", sagten Sirius und Marius unisono.

Sirius, weil er dieses Verhalten für ein Resultat von Severus' _Imperius_ hielt, was es auch gewesen wäre, hätte der Tränkemeister den Zauber nicht längst aufgehoben. Marius, weil er Ingers Loyalität Severus gegenüber damit würdigte.  
Der Tränkemeister zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Bereust du deine gestrige Entscheidung bereits?" fragte Malfoy scherzhaft.

Sirius grinste breit, und seine Augen strahlten mit dem Sommerhimmel über ihnen um die Wette.  
„Nicht eine Sekunde", verkündete er. „Solltest du dich eigentlich nicht auch mal nach einer hübschen Frau umsehen, Marius? Die süßen Studentinnen müssten dir doch in Scharen nachlaufen. Immerhin bist du der hippste Prof seit Gründung der Magischen Akademie Kopenhagen."

Marius und Inger lachten, aber Remus übersah nicht den Schatten, der über Severus' Miene huschte.

„Ich glaube, mein fieser schwarzmagischer Background wirkt eher abschreckend", mutmaßte Marius. „Welche brave Hexe will schon in eine Familie einheiraten, deren Oberhaupt Voldemorts rechte Hand ist?"

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Lucius Malfoy ein ergiebiges Thema für die beiden Zauberer war, und Marius verstand es trefflich, über seinen Cousin herzuziehen, und auch, ihn erschreckend echt zu imitieren.

„Merlin!" lachte Sirius, nachdem Marius eine besonders grandiose Parodie von Lucius bei einem Familientreffen geboten hatte. „Wir sollten ihn kidnappen und dich an seiner Stelle in die Reihen Voldemorts schmuggeln."

„Die Rolle des Doppelagenten ist bereits vergeben, Black", erinnerte Severus mit kalter Stimme.

„Außerdem fliege ich spätestens beim ersten _Cruciatus_ auf", grinste Malfoy. „Habt ihr alle aufgegessen?", wechselte er das Thema. „Alle Regenwürmer weg?" Er sah Inger an, die ihm zuzwinkerte.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung war er auf den Beinen.

„So, alle unter siebzehn kommen mit mir und Tonks in die Bibliothek. Eure Lehrer haben jetzt ihren freien Nachmittag. Leander und ich werden euch in die Funktionsweise der wichtigsten Muggelwaffen einweisen. Wer will, kann mit mir eine Runde fechten. Je flotter ihr seid, desto eher geht's raus zum Quidditch."

Keine andere Ankündigung hätte die Jugendlichen schneller in Bewegung versetzen können.

**oooOOOooo**

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Inger mit Remus auf dem Burgfried, vor ihnen gähnte der Abgrund. Inger hatte zwei Besen geschultert und sah Remus gut gelaunt an.

„Dann wollen wir mal."

„Hör mal, ich bin kein besonders guter Flieger", wandte Remus ein.

„Du kannst unmöglich so lausig darin sein wie ich", beruhigte sie ihn lachend. „Es ist nur bis zum Waldrand."

Sie klemmte sich ihren Besen, einen alterskrummen Sauberwisch 3 zwischen die Beine ihrer Jeans. Remus war erstaunt gewesen, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, er solle besser Muggelsachen anziehen, und er hatte sich von Sirius Hemd und Hose ausgeborgt.

„Ich bin froh, dass du auch kein Held auf dem Besen bist", gab sie unumwunden zu. „Ich dachte schon, ich blamiere mich. Jeder hier inklusive Medeora fliegt vermutlich besser als ich."

Remus wurde plötzlich sehr leicht ums Herz, und er küsste sie voller Freude und Erleichterung. Als sie schließlich starteten, ging es ohne den Druck, dabei eine sonderlich gute Figur machen zu müssen, ausgesprochen gut.  
Sie stiegen über die Burg auf, spähten durchs Fenster der Bibliothek, wo Harry, Ron und Hermine gerade mit Interesse Säbel, Revolver und Wurfsterne inspizierten.  
Remus fragte sich lächelnd, ob es klug war, solche Waffen zusammen mit Tonks in einem Raum zu lassen, aber er beruhigte sich damit, dass auch Leander dabei war.

Er und Inger glitten nur wenige Meter über dem Boden über grüne Wiesen, auf denen braungescheckte Kühe weideten, sie folgten dem Lauf eines Baches, an dessen Ufer kleine Wassertrolle herumtollten und umkurvten eine Bergkante. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen dahinter bot, war atemberaubend: Unter ihnen öffnete sich ein dicht bewaldetes Tal, in dessen Zentrum ein smaragdgrün schimmernder See lag. Darin spiegelte sich eine auf einem schroffen Felsen gelegene kleine, graue Burg. Diese trotzte mit unzähligen Türmchen dem rauen Wind.

„Das ist Ravengård", erklärte Inger. „Nicht besonders groß im Vergleich zu Trollstron, aber bestens bewehrt."

Remus blickte sich um. „Man müsste sie doch von deiner Burg aus sehen können. Ich sehe sie jetzt zum ersten Mal."

„Du kannst sie nur sehen, wenn ein Bewohner sie dir zeigt. Funktioniert ähnlich wie euer Ordenshauptquartier. Natürlich ist sie nicht wirklich geheim, denn hier herrscht seit tausend Jahren Frieden."

Sie landeten auf einer Lichtung mitten im Wald, und Remus folgte Ingers Beispiel und stellte seinen Besen gegen einen der Bäume.

„Ich hoffe, du willst jetzt nicht wandern?", fragte er, mit den Gedanken jedoch war er immer noch bei der Rabenburg. Hier hatte Inger also gelebt, ihre Kinder bekommen.  
Was erwartete er? Sie war älter als er, natürlich hatte sie eine Vergangenheit. Er mochte ihre Kinder, und trotzdem wünschte er sich, nicht so inmitten eines gefühlten Netzes aus alten Erinnerungen herumzustolpern, das diese Gegend für sie darstellen musste.

Ihr dunkles Lachen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nein, wandern ist nicht eingeplant. Aber ich habe mit Medeora gesprochen, und sie meinte, gegen Reiten sei nichts einzuwenden."

„Du kriegst mich auf kein Pferd", widersprach Remus sofort. „Sie fürchten sich vor mir."

„Siehst du hier Pferde, mitten im Wald?", fragte Inger. „Nein, unser Reittier wird keine Angst vor einem einzelnen Wolf haben, nicht mal bei Vollmond würde sie dich fürchten."

Inger steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und ließ einen gellenden Pfiff ertönen.

„Svea, vi är här!"

Für eine Weile geschah nichts, und Inger wiederholte Pfiff und Ruf. Dann plötzlich kam Bewegung in das Dickicht auf der nach Norden gewandten Seite, Zweige knackten, und ein tiefes Brummen ertönte. Im nächsten Moment schob sich eine lange Schnauze mit einem feucht schimmernden schwarzen Nasenspiegel durch das Grün, braune Knopfaugen musterten sie interessiert, und das Brummen schwoll an.  
Wie paralysiert starrte Remus auf den Braunbär, der nun seinen gewaltigen Schädel, gefolgt von dem massigen Leib aus den Büschen schob.

„Svea, min hjärtevän! Nu komm snart till mej", lockte Inger das Raubtier, und tatsächlich ließ sich die Bärin zu Ingers Füßen nieder, beschnupperte und beleckte dann mit Begeisterung ihre Hände und plumpste auf den Rücken, um ihren Bauch zum Kraulen und Streicheln nach oben zu recken.

„Das ist Svea", verkündete Inger strahlend. „Ich habe sie vor elf Jahren mit der Flasche groß gezogen, und sieh dir an, was für ein Prachtmädchen sie geworden ist."

Remus konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Ja, ungefähr dreihundert Kilogramm prächtiger Bär wälzte sich hier gerade über die Wiese und drückte das Gras platt. Ingers Hände versanken in dem dichten Fell, und der Bär ließ ein wohliges Brummen hören.  
Remus' Hand ballte sich um seinen Zauberstab. Merlin, das konnte doch nicht Ingers Ernst sein! Niemals würde er sich diesem Ungetüm auf mehr als fünf Schritte nähern, geschweige denn darauf reiten.  
Doch ersteres musste er auch gar nicht, denn nun kam der Bär, den Kopf an Ingers Seite gedrückt, auf ihn zu.

„Das ist Remus", erklärte Inger der Bärin mit sanfter Stimme. „Er ist ein Freund, han är min vän."

Der Bär blieb stehen und nahm Witterung auf. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich, und er knurrte.

„Vän", wiederholte Inger das schwedische Wort für ‚Freund'. „Streck deine Hand aus, Remus."

Remus holte tief Luft.  
„Ich würde das für niemand anderen tun", sagte er ruhig, dann ließ er seine Linke langsam nach vorn gleiten.

Svea schnupperte an der Hand, stieß ein schmatzendes Geräusch aus, und im nächsten Moment erschien eine lange rosa Zunge und schlabberte an seiner Handinnenfläche.

„Sie mag dich", konstatierte Inger. „Ich denke, du darfst sie jetzt streicheln."

Zögernd streckte Remus die Hand aus und berührte die Bärin. Der Pelz war dicht und glatt unter seinen Fingern.

„Wieso ist sie so zahm?", fragte er. „Ich meine, selbst eine Flaschenaufzucht bleibt unberechenbar."

Inger lachte. „Ich habe sie mit meiner eigenen Milch aufgezogen. Sie lag in einem Körbchen unter Findus' Wiege. Und natürlich habe ich ein bisschen gezaubert. Außerdem habe ich ein Händchen für Bären."

Remus dachte unvermittelt an Ingers Patronus und den Bären in ihrem Familienwappen.

„Ich dachte immer, es spiele keine Rolle, ob ein Zauberer aus einer alten magischen Familie stammt oder ein Halbblut ist oder vielleicht muggelgeboren. Aber die Talente scheinen sich im alten Blut zu bündeln."

„Mag sein", stimmte Inger leichthin zu. „Doch es sagt nichts über den Wert eines Menschen aus, ob er nun begabt ist oder nicht, magisch oder nicht, ein Werwolf oder ein Animagus aus einer Familie voller Schwarzmagier. Die Frage ist doch nur: Was tun wir mit unseren Talenten? Wofür setzen wir sie ein?"

Remus sah sie an, zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie.

„Wofür war das denn?", fragte sie atemlos, als er sie nach einer Weile wieder losließ.

„Dafür, dass du so bist, wie du bist. Ich kann kaum fassen, dass ich jemanden wie dich gefunden habe. Du bist einmalig."

„Stimmt. Ich bin eine Bärenreiterin. Und Du wirst gleich ein Bärenreiter sein."

Sie beugte sich zu Svea und flüsterte etwas in ein Ohr der Bärin. Diese brummte, und erhob sich dann auf alle viere. Inger zog sich an dem dicken Pelz hoch, setzte sich auf den breiten Rücken, und Remus tat es ihr nach.  
Die Bärin setzte sich in einen schwingenden Schritt, und Remus war erstaunt, wie angenehm die Fortbewegung war. Obwohl das Tier geradezu gemächlich in den Wald hinein schritt, schienen sie doch in einem beachtlichen Tempo vorwärts zu kommen. Der Wald war atemberaubend, und bald vergaß Remus die ungewöhnliche Beförderung. Das Spiel von Sonne und Schatten verwandelte das Blätterdach in ein Kaleidoskop grünen Lichts, in den Zweigen tobten Vögel mit solch bunten Federkleidern, dass man glaubte, sich in den Tropen zu befinden, und ihr Gesang und Gezwitscher füllte die Luft mit Tönen. Plötzlich blieb Svea stehen und hob die Schnauze, um zu wittern.

„Hirsche", sagte Remus, dem der durchdringende Geruch ebenfalls in die empfindliche Nase gestiegen war.

„Gibt's hier nicht", sagte Inger leise und schmiegte sich in Remus' Arm.

Sie hatte Recht, es war kein Hirsch. Nur etwa fünfzehn Meter linkerhand schob sich jetzt eine mächtige Schaufel zwischen den Stämmen der lichten Birken hindurch, und dann trat der größte (und einzige) Elch hervor, den Remus je gesehen hatte.  
Svea ließ ein tiefes Brummen ertönen, und der große Elchbulle schüttelte drohend seine Schaufeln, erhob dann den Kopf und schritt zwischen den Bäumen hindurch davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

„Das war großes Glück", flüsterte Inger. „Man bekommt „Snorre" nur selten zu sehen."

„Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte Remus leise an ihrem Ohr und küsste zart die kleinen Härchen, die sich als Reaktion auf den Luftzug seines Atems aufstellten. „Was für Naturwunder hast du noch für mich vorgesehen?"

„Es gibt keinen Plan, wir sind auf Fortuna angewiesen", erwiderte sie lachend.

Der Wald wurde nun dichter und dunkler, die Luft feuchter und – wärmer.  
Svea verfiel in eine Art Trab, so dass sie jetzt noch rascher vorankamen. Der weiche Boden dämpfte die Schritte der Bärin, deren mächtige Pranken eine deutliche Spur hinter ihnen ließen. Die Birken waren fast vollständig verschwunden, stattdessen bestimmten Zedern und dickblättrige Laubgehölze das Bild. An den Zweigen hingen Kannenpflanzen, deren Stängel sich wie dicke Taue um die Äste wanden. Flughörnchen mit seidigen Häuten zwischen den Gliedmaßen sausten zwischen den Zweigen hin und her, und sogar einige träge, bunt schillernde Schmetterlinge von Handtellergröße belebten diesen Dschungel.

„Wer hat den hier gezaubert? Medeora?" erkundigte sich Remus, als er zwischen den ungewöhnlichen Tieren und Pflanzen hin- und her blickte.

„Nein, niemand", sagte Inger. „Wir sind fast da, dann wird sich alles von selbst erklären."

Und tatsächlich öffnete sich das dunkle Grün plötzlich, und sie standen vor einem kleinen Wasserfall, aus dessen höher gelegener Quelle es dampfte und blubberte.  
Sie glitten von Svea herunter und traten ans Ufer.  
Remus bückte sich und näherte seine Hand der Wasseroberfläche, um schließlich einzutauchen, als Inger auf seine stumme Frage nickte. Man konnte nie wissen, was sich in fremden Gewässern verbarg, insbesondere in solchen, deren arkane Strahlung beinahe zu fühlen war. Das Wasser war warm, fast dreißig Grad, schätzte Remus.

„Die Hitze der Quelle hat den Wald so verändert", stellte Remus fest.

Inger nickte. „Ja, das erklärt die außergewöhnliche Flora und Fauna."

„Das ist noch nicht alles?" wollte Remus wissen. „Ich meine, ich spüre hier…eine arkane Kraft."

Inger lächelte. „Das ist der Geist der Quelle. Wenn wir freundlich drum bitten, dürfen wir vielleicht sogar baden."

Sie packte den Rucksack, den sie die ganze Zeit über auf Sveas Rücken vor sich gelegt hatte, und entnahm ihm einen glitzernden Kristall.

„Quellgeister lieben Edelsteine. Rosenquarz mag dieser hier am liebsten."

Sie legte den Kristall auf einen großen ovalen Kiesel, der aus dem Wasser heraus ragte, dann schüttete sie eine Handvoll Wasser über den Quarz, das in die Quelle tropfte. Es dauert gar nicht lange, da bildete sich ein Strudel auf der klaren Wasseroberfläche, und eine kleine, durchscheinende Hand – nicht größer als die eines Kindes – erschien und langte nach dem Halbedelstein. Nur einen Augenblick später verfärbte sich das gesamte Wasser in ein schillerndes Grün.

Inger lächelte Remus zu. „Sie ist uns wohl gesonnen. Komm."

Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab, schlüpfte aus den Jeans und zog den Pulli über ihren Kopf. Als Remus keine Anstalten machte, es ihr gleich zu tun, sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Ich…"  
Wie sollte er ihr klar machen, dass es etwas völlig anderes war, sich nachts im Dunklen nackt neben sie zu legen, als sich hier am helllichten Tag vor ihr auszuziehen?  
Sein Körper war bedeckt von Narben, die der Wolf ihm zugefügt hatte.

Intuitiv ging Inger auf Remus zu, küsste ihn und begann dann, ihn Stück für Stück aus seiner von Sirius geborgten Kleidung zu schälen.

„Ich mag dich, Remus", schnurrte sie leise. „Du gefällst mir, also genier dich nicht. Schau mich an, ich bin fast vierzig, hab Orangenhaut und viel zu dicke Oberschenkel."

„Du bist wunderschön", widersprach er.

„Siehst du, wie die subjektive Sicht den Blick auf die Realität verstellt?" lachte sie. „Ich bin ganz sicher nicht schön, aber du findest mich schön, und das allein zählt. Also komm, das Wasser ist herrlich", lockte sie.

Tatsächlich entspannte sich Remus im warmen Wasser sofort. Der Teich war niedrig genug, um darin stehen zu können, und die Schmerzen in seinem Fußgelenk ließen immer mehr nach. Nachdem er seine anfängliche Scheu abgelegt hatte, tobten sie lachend und küssend wie Teenager durchs Wasser.  
Als Remus' Küsse immer drängender wurden, zog Inger ihn aus dem Wasser.

„Nicht hier drin, sonst ist sie beleidigt. Quellgeister sind da eigen."

Sie fanden eine Stelle im Moos, an der die Sommersonne den Waldboden erreichte, und Remus seine erotischen Absichten in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Er küsste jeden noch so kleinen Wassertropfen von Ingers Haut, was sie ihm je nach Lokalisation seiner Bemühungen mit Kichern, Stöhnen und zuletzt lustvollem Wimmern vergalt.  
Nach Luft ringend zog sie ihn schließlich auf sich.

„Remus, Remus, du wirst mich zu einer kleinen Pfütze aus Wollust zusammen schmelzen lassen, und was willst du dann anfangen?", lachte sie.

Doch er war für den Augenblick viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich auf die Wärme zu konzentrieren, die ihn umfing, als er in sie eindrang. Ihre Blicke versanken ineinander.

„Ganz ehrlich", sagte er leise keuchend an ihrem Ohr, „ich wüsste jetzt schon nicht mehr, was ich ohne dich tun sollte.

**oooOOOooo**

Als sie sich eine gute Stunde später auf den Heimweg machten, müde von der Liebe und mit weichen Knien, wohlig in den Bärenpelz gekuschelt, hatte Remus das Gefühl, die Zeit anhalten zu wollen – und vielleicht auch ein paar Stunden zurück zu drehen. Merlin, er wollte nicht zurück nach England und gegen Voldemort und seine wahnsinnigen Anhänger kämpfen. Er würde den Rest seines Lebens sehr glücklich auf dieser Burg hier verbringen, jeden Tag auf einem Bären zu der verzauberten Quelle reiten und Inger lieben, bis er jeden Quadratzentimeter ihrer Haut mit verbundenen Augen nur an Geschmack und Geruch erkennen konnte.

„Das ist ziemlich schmeichelhaft, aber ich fürchte, wenn wir eurem düsteren britischen Elitegewächs nicht den Gar aus machen, wird sich das Übel wie eine Seuche ausbreiten und auch den hohen Norden nicht verschonen", sagte Inger.

„Was?", fragte Remus.  
Hatte er seine Gedanken ausgesprochen?

„Du hast laut gedacht", sagte sie und küsste ihn.

„Es ist sinnlos, sich zu verstecken", sagte er leise. „Ich weiß das, aber ich bin diesen Kampf so leid. Wir alle sind müde und ausgebrannt, uns treiben Vernunft und Pflicht und die Einsicht, dass es keine Alternative gibt."

„Ihr seid nicht mehr alleine, Remus. Wir alle haben viel zu lange gezögert, uns einzumischen. Als Albus vor sechzehn Jahren Ingmar um Hilfe bat, hätte er nicht ablehnen dürfen – genau wie Paolo Bertucci. Nachdem die Potters starben, schien der Ausgang des Konflikts meinem Vater Recht zu geben. Ihr hattet alleine gesiegt. Niemand hätte damals geglaubt, dass Voldemort zurückkehren würde."

„Wie hast du diese Zeit erlebt?", fragte Remus.

„Ich hatte damals gerade meinen ersten Lehrauftrag in Padua angenommen. Meine akademische Laufbahn hatte mich in den Jahren zuvor enorm beschäftigt. Ich war mit Thorvald schwanger, Ragnar kümmerte sich um seine Karriere in Stockholm. Wir hatten keinen Blick für eure Not. Von den Ereignissen in England habe ich abgesehen von Albus Dumbledores Besuch auf Trollstron im Sommer von Harrys Geburt fast nichts mitbekommen. Was wirklich in England geschehen ist, habe ich erst verstanden, als ich Severus kennen lernte."

Remus nickte.  
„Severus – darf ich dich fragen, was damals…ich meine, ich habe eine Erinnerung von ihm gesehen: Ein Rabenpaar auf deiner Haut."

Inger lachte. „Severus war ein Student meines ersten Sommerseminars. Es war so etwas wie Freundschaft auf den ersten Blick. Ich wusste sofort, dass er ein ganz besonderer Mensch ist. Wir haben viel gemeinsam unternommen in diesem Sommer. Später trafen wir uns dann im Herbst auf einem Kongress in Kopenhagen. Dort stellte ich ihm einen Freund der Familie vor - Marius Malfoy. Für die beiden war es anfangs sehr schwer, ihre Beziehung zu leben. Selbst in Dänemark war die magische Gesellschaft nicht eben aufgeschlossen gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen gegenüber. Ravengård war ein sicherer Raum, und wir hatten die zwei gerne als Sommergäste. Was du gesehen hast, war ein Sommertag am See, und er war einfach neugierig, was meine Haut ihm über sich selbst verraten würde."

Sie zwinkerte in die Sonne und lehnte sich gegen Remus' Schulter.  
„Was hast du denn gedacht?"

„Ich…"  
Remus wusste nicht recht, was er antworten sollte. In diesem Moment erschien ihm seine Eifersucht ziemlich lächerlich.

Zum Glück erreichten sie nun wieder die Lichtung, auf der sie Svea getroffen hatten, und der Abschied von der Bärin zog Ingers Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das Tier wurde mit ein paar Honig gefüllten Waben belohnt, die Inger aus ihrem Rucksack hervorholte und aus dem Wachspapier wickelte, das sie geschützt hatte.  
Mit sichtlichem Genuss machte sich Svea über das Mitbringsel her. Remus und Inger bestiegen ihre Besen. Die Schatten der Bäume waren immer noch kurz, die Sonne würde erst sehr spät untergehen.

„Leider ist Midsommar schon vorbei", beklagte Inger. „Es würde dir gefallen, denke ich. Wir haben viel Spaß in dieser Nacht, es ist ein großes Fest."

Remus rechnete zurück.

„Ich habe die Sommersonnenwende in Askaban verbracht, ich gedenke nicht, dies noch einmal zu tun", konstatierte er trocken.

**oooOOOooo**

Später am Abend trafen sie die anderen wieder, und Thorvalds Vorschlag, am Fuß der Burg in der Nähe des Waldes ein Lagerfeuer zu machen, Würstchen auf Holzstäben und Kartoffeln in der Glut zu rösten, wurde begeistert aufgenommen.  
Nicht nur die Pettersson-Jungs und die Hogwards-Schüler, auch Sigurd und Frida sowie Ragnar und Margitta gesellten sich zu ihnen. Für Sirius und Marina war es der letzte Abend auf Trollstron. Am nächsten Tag wollten sie den bereits abgereisten Vampiren des Bertucci-Clans nach Italien folgen.

„Du bist hier in Sicherheit und in den besten Händen", sagte Sirius zu Harry. „Leider war Dumbledore nicht davon zu überzeugen, dass du mit uns nach Sizilien reisen kannst."

„Harry hat viel mehr Spaß hier mit uns", bekundete Findus, bevor Harry antworten konnte.

Remus sah Harry grinsen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, diese Miene entsprach nicht den wahren Empfindungen des Jungen.  
Er wusste, dass Harry sich wünschte, Zeit mit Sirius zu verbringen. Zwar konnte Harry Marina gut leiden. Sie behandelte ihn mit Respekt und sogar einer gewissen Wärme. Harry gönnte Sirius das aus seiner Sicht ‚späte Glück' sicher, aber er hätte sich wohl gefreut, wenn beide länger noch in Schweden geblieben wären. Vielleicht war der Junge bemüht, die Dinge wie Findus zu betrachten: Ferien hier auf Trollstron mit seinen Freunden waren mehr, als er vermutlich erwartet hatte. Im Vergleich zu einem Sommer bei den Dursleys fast schon paradiesisch, trotz des Sonderunterrichts, dessen Notwendigkeit die Jugendlichen jedoch einzusehen schienen. Natürlich, auch ihnen war die Brisanz der Situation mehr als bewusst. Es stand Harry beim Verteidigungsunterricht ins Gesicht geschrieben, auch wenn die Kinder zwischendrin immer wieder mal Spaß hatten. Und Snape – so hatte Remus von Ron erfahren – glich einer entschärften Bombe.

„Man könnte fast meinen, er wäre ein richtiger Mensch" hatte der rothaarige Junge erzählt, immer noch mit einem gewissen Staunen in der Stimme.  
„Die Anwesenheit von Thorvald und Findus wirkt wahre Wunder. Snape ist Findus' Pate, kaum zu glauben. Wussten Sie das, Professor Lupin?"

Als die Sonne sich irgendwann anschickte, doch noch hinter dem Horizont zu versinken, kramte Sirius seine Gitarre hervor, und Sigurd erwies sich zu Remus' größter Verblüffung als ein Virtuose auf dem Akkordeon und richtig guter Sänger. Severus beschwor auf Marius' Bitte ein Tamburin, und die Lieder klangen noch lange durch die Nacht, wozu Met und Bier das ihrige beitrugen.  
Als es schließlich Zeit wurde, sich zu verabschieden, nahm Remus Inger wie selbstverständlich bei der Hand, und es war keine Frage, dass sie sein Bett auch in dieser Nacht teilte.

**oooOOOooo**

Wie alle glücklichen Tage, so flogen auch die Ferien auf Trollstron wie der Wind dahin. Remus' Tage waren angefüllt mit Unterrichten, seine Nächte wusste Inger durchaus zu bereichern.  
Was die Tage betraf, so auch teilte er sich die Verteidigungsstunden mit Severus. Inger arbeitete mit dem Tränkemeister und vor allem Malfoy an der Entschlüsselung des Todesfluchs, aber ihre Arbeit stagnierte immer wieder. Tonks und Leander waren nach England zurückgekehrt, da sie weit weniger freie Tage zur Verfügung hatten und ihre Arbeit im Ministerium wieder aufnehmen mussten. Während die Jungs sich die Abende mit Quidditch vertrieben, verbrachten Remus und Inger viel Zeit mit Hermine in langen Gesprächen. Mehrmals stießen auch Margitta und Ragnar zu ihnen, und Remus lernte Ingers Ex-Mann als scharfsinnigen Analytiker mit einem trockenen Humor kennen, dessen offene Art es ihm leicht machte, Freunde zu gewinnen und Menschen für Ideen zu begeistern. Margitta erwies sich als ebenso sanft wie intelligent, und sie verstand sich offenbar bestens mit Marius, mit dem sie seine Liebe zum Extremklettern teilte.  
Remus hatte das Gefühl, beinahe ein normales Leben zu führen. Es tat gut, auch Menschen um sich zu haben, deren Denken nicht permanent von der Existenz Voldemorts durchdrungen war.

In der letzten Augustwoche begannen sich die Gespräche der Jugendlichen mehr und mehr um die Schule zu drehen. Thorvald und Findus würden in ihr Internat in Oslo zurückkehren, Harry und seine Freunde nach Hogwarts. Letztlich waren sie überzeugt, dass kein Ort so sicher war wie die Schule Dumbledores. Minerva schrieb, dass sie sich nicht um die Bücher für das neue Schuljahr würden kümmern müssen, da Molly Weasley diese bereits organisiert habe.

Severus und Marius blieben abends den Barbecues und Lagerfeuern immer öfter fern, und wenn sie auftauchten, dann meist nur kurz und zuweilen einzeln. Beide hatten noch Unterricht vorzubereiten, dasselbe galt für Inger.  
Remus verdankte es nur dem hohen Organisationsgrad der Schwedin, dass sie überhaupt noch gemeinsame Zeit fanden.

Remus wurde zudem zunehmend von Medeora mit Beschlag belegt, die ihm zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stunden Samen, Tränke, Elixiere und Beeren zu schlucken gab, beständig Blutproben (und andere Körpersäfte) verlangte und zudem noch Sonnenbäder zu festgelegten Zeiten verordnete.  
Tatsächlich besserten sich sowohl die Belastbarkeit als auch die Beweglichkeit seines Fußgelenks kontinuierlich unter ihrer intensiven Therapie. Die Narbe in seinem Gesicht jedoch blieb.  
Remus überstand dank Severus' Wolfsbann den Vollmond ohne irgendwelche Probleme, verfluchte jedoch, dass ihm so eine weitere Nacht mit Inger verwehrt blieb.

Am letzten Abend steckte der vermaledeite Vollmond ihm noch in den Knochen. Remus war dankbar, dass Severus seinen Unterricht übernommen hatte.  
Kurz vor dem Essen fand er Inger oben in Medeoras Garten.

„Hej", begrüßte er sie. „Störe ich?"

„Nein. Was machen deine Kopfschmerzen?"

„Von zwei Dolorcalmus betäubt." Er versuchte ein Lächeln, aber es wollte sich nicht recht auf seinen Lippen einfinden.

„Hast du noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, mit nach Italien zu gehen?" fragte sie.

„Ja."  
Oh ja, er hatte pausenlos darüber nachdenken müssen, wie schön es dort mit ihr sein könnte.

„Und deine Antwort?"

„Inger, das ist nicht so einfach, ich…"

„Remus, deine Antwort. Nicht deine Entschuldigungen, die im Übrigen völlig überflüssig sind."

„Ich kann nicht mit dir gehen. Ich möchte, glaub mir, wenn ich eine Wahl hätte…"

„Und die hast du nicht?"  
Sie sprach so ruhig, als ginge es um das Abendprogramm, anstatt um ihre Zukunft.

„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Albus bittet in seinem Brief darum, dass ich Harry und seine Freunde zum Fuchsbau begleite. Sirius wird mit Marina ebenfalls in London zu uns stoßen."

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass die Bewachung durch den halben Phönixorden ausreicht? Deine Kollegen sichern dieses Zaubererhaus seit Juli. Remus, wenn das Ministerium dich in England zwischen die Finger bekommt, kann ich nichts für dich tun. Der Einfluss des Wächterrats ist, was deine Person betrifft, ausgereizt."

„Inger, bitte. Mach es mir nicht schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist. Sobald die Verhältnisse in Hogwarts sich als stabil erwiesen haben, komme ich nach."

Ihr Lächeln genügte, um ihm vor Erleichterung die Knie weich werden zu lassen. Natürlich würden sie sich wieder sehen, aber er hätte sie ungern verlassen, ohne dass sie seine Entscheidung akzeptierte.

„Ich bin immer noch dagegen", zerstörte sie seine Illusion. „Aber ich kann und will dich nicht hindern, den Weg zu gehen, den du für richtig hältst. Komm mal zu mir."

Er ließ sich neben sie auf die Baumpilzbank gleiten.

„Hier."  
Sie reichte ihm ein kleines, in rotes Seidenpapier gewickeltes Päckchen.

„Danke."  
Verwundert blickte Remus auf das unerwartete Geschenk.

„Mach es auf", forderte Inger ihn auf, und er war froh, dass ihr Ausdruck seine gewohnte Freundlichkeit wieder gefunden hatte.

Remus öffnete vorsichtig das Päckchen. Zum Vorschein kam ein fingerbreiter, flacher Armreif aus geschmiedetem Kupfer, in den verschiedene Runen getrieben waren.

„Merlin, das ist wunderschön", sagte er beeindruckt.

„Es ist vor allem praktisch", lächelte Inger. „Eigentlich fertigt man diese Reifen aus Silber, dann ist Wirkung am Stärksten, aber das verbot sich in deinem Fall. Die meisten Runen sind Schutzzauber, aber siehst du diese hier?"  
Sie wies auf die erste Rune oberhalb der Öffnung des Reifs.

„Es ist ein Treuefluch. Falls du mir fremdgehst, werden dir die Hörner vom Helm fallen."

„Was?"  
Remus brauchte einen Moment, bis er merkte, dass sie ihn verulkte.

Sie kicherte. „Da du so selten Hörnerhelme trägst, wäre er wirkungslos…"

„Ich würde dich niemals betrügen, das allein macht ihn überflüssig", unterbrach Remus ihre Rede.

„…jedenfalls habe ich ihn modifiziert", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. „Die erste Rune steht für ‚Bär', die daneben für ‚Frau' und die nächste für ‚Horn'."

Remus sah sie an. „Alle drei zusammen rufen dich?"

Inger nickte lächelnd. „Und solltest du mich aus der Vorlesung herausrufen, nur um mich verführen zu wollen, werde ich dich so verhexen, dass dir wirklich etwas abfällt."

„Ich bezweifle nicht, dass du das könntest", erwiderte er trocken.

Inger wurde ernst.

„Es ist ein Notsignal. Nutze es, wenn die Situation es erfordert. Ich werde dich finden, wo auch immer du steckst."

Remus nickte.

„Ich danke dir. Kann jemand anders es nutzen und dich in eine Falle locken?"

„Er müsste dir schon sehr ähnlich sein, Remus. Du musst die Runen mit deinem Blut erwecken. Wie viele Werwölfe gibt es schon?"

Mindestens einen zu viel in Voldemorts Reihen, dachte Remus, aber er schwieg.

„Hast du irgendwelche Pläne für heute abend?", fragte Inger.

„Keine, die über das Abendessen hinausgehen", stellte Remus fest.

Sie lächelte zufrieden.  
„Gut, dann treffen wir uns hier. Mein Portschlüssel nach Padua ist auf halb fünf morgen früh terminiert, Merlin weiß, wer sich solche Zeiten ausdenkt", seufzte sie.

**oooOOOooo**

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Remus vergrub seine Finger in den weichen Stoff und schob sich noch tiefer in den mit einem Wärmezauber belegten Schlafsack. Die Sterne über ihnen waren längst verblaßt, und die Sonne schob sich bereits rotgolden über den Horizont. Berge, Wälder und die Burg Trollstron selbst waren wie mit leuchtendem Blut überzogen. Es schien, als mühe sich selbst die Natur, ihm den Abschied mit überschäumender Pracht und warnenden Omen schwer zu machen.  
Er drehte sich zu Inger um, doch zu seinem Schrecken war sie nicht mehr da. War es bereits so spät? Er hatte mit ihr in Medeoras Garten gewacht (und nicht nur das, dachte er mit einem Lächeln), die ganze Nacht, aber dann schien ihn doch der Schlaf übermannt zu haben.  
Er blickte zum Burghof hinunter, und tatsächlich, dort stand eine blau gewandete Gestalt mit einem Stundenglas, dessen Messinghalterung die Sonnenstrahlen reflektierte.  
Der Portschlüssel des schwedischen Ministeriums, dachte Remus. Merlin, er würde zu spät kommen.  
Flugs schlüpfte er in seine Hose, die neben dem Schlafplatz lag und apparierte zur Burg hinunter.

Inger lachte. „Ich trage die formale Robe, und Remus Lupin kommt halb nackt. Dass ich das erleben darf."

„Psst, wenn meine Schüler dich hören, ist Severus nicht mehr der einzige Lehrer mit einem ramponierten Ruf."  
Remus lief auf sie zu. „Wie lange?"

„Eine halbe Minute."

Er zog Inger in seine Arme und küsste sie. „Du wirst mir schrecklich fehlen."

„Pass auf dich auf, Remus."

Widerstrebend ließ er sie los. Doch er konnte nicht riskieren, dass der Portschlüssel ihn mitriss.

„Inger, ich…"

Das Stundenglas flackerte auf, Ingers Gestalt wurde von einem grellen Licht verschluckt, und im nächsten Augenblick war sie verschwunden.  
Jetzt spürte Remus die Kälte des frühen Morgens.

„Du hattest die ganze Nacht Zeit, ihr zu sagen, dass du sie liebst. Warum hast du gewartet, bis es zu spät war?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm.

Remus fuhr herum und dort stand Medeora.

„Vermutlich bin ich einfach der "Wieder-eine-Chance-etwas-richtig-zu-machen-verpasst-Typ", erwiderte Remus und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, die sich dort unaufgefordert eingefunden hatte.  
„Ich hab's versucht. Es ist…schwer."

Die Bergelfe wiegte bedächtig den Kopf und blickte auf die blutrote Morgendämmerung.

„Ein solcher Morgen schreit geradezu nach einem Wurf der Runensteine. Komm mit mir, Zauberer."

Sie verschwand in einem Wirbel bunter Tücher, ein paar Blätter und Ästchen hinterlassend, und Remus apparierte auf den Weg, der zum Elfengarten führte.  
Medeora wartete bereits auf ihn, in der pelzigen Hand einen Becher aus Flachs, in dem eckige Samen mit eingeritzten Runen leise klapperten.  
Ziemlich unprätentiös drückte sie Remus den Becher in die Hand.

„Schütteln und auskippen. Am besten hierhin, auf den flachen Stein."

Er tat wie ihm geheißen, und nachdem er die Bedeutung dieser sehr altertümlichen Runen ohnehin nicht entschlüsseln konnte, zog er sich erst einmal seine Robe über.

„Die Berge bluten", sagte Medeora leise. „Wenn der Wolf ruft, wird eines meiner Kinder sterben."  
Sie fixierte ihn mit klugen grauen Augen. „Sei bedächtig, Werwolf. Ich sehe Gefahr, aber auch einen Sieg."

Sie verstummte.

„Das ist alles?", fragte Remus und fühlte sich an das vage Gerede von Trelawney erinnert.

„Die Runen sprechen nicht sehr deutlich. Man muss sie interpretieren", bekannte die Elfe seufzend. „Wenn du Inger das nächste Mal siehst, sag ihr lieber rechtzeitig, was du fühlst. Aber jetzt habe ich noch ein Geschenk für dich, Remus Lupin. Vorausgesetzt, du spendest noch einmal etwas frisches Blut."

Remus nickte geistesabwesend, und Medeora stach ihm wie immer mit einem lanzettförmig schmalen, scharfen Pflanzenstängel in die Ellbogenbeuge. Diesmal ließ sie das Blut jedoch nicht in eines ihrer kleinen Reagenzgläser tropfen, sondern fing es in einer flachen Holzschale auf, in der sie es mit einer zähen Paste vermischte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Remus.

„Komm mal ein Stück runter, ich reiche nicht an dein Gesicht heran", erwiderte sie.

Remus ging folgsam in die Hocke.

Medeora schmierte ihm die seltsame Paste, die einen intensiven Geruch nach Kampfer und Eisenoxid verströmte, über die Wange. Mit feinen Kreisen massierte sie mit ihren plumpen Fingern, bis ein merkwürdiges, aber angenehm kühles Gefühl auf seiner Haut spürbar wurde.

Sie hielt inne und kniff die Augenlider zusammen. Dann plötzlich strahlte sie von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Sieh an, was für ein hübscher Junge."

Sie hielt Remus einen kleinen Taschenspiegel vors Gesicht: „Nicht anfassen, ist eine Silberlegierung", warnte sie.

Automatisch ließ Remus die Hand sinken – und erstarrte.  
Die lange, wulstige rote Narbe, die sich von seiner Wange zu seinem Augenwinkel gezogen hatte, war nur mehr ein feiner weißer Strich.

„Oh Merlin", entfuhr es ihm.

„Medeora. Merlin war längst nicht so gut wie ich", kicherte die Heilerin unbescheiden.  
Sie reichte Remus die Holzschale.

„Diese Salbe wirkt nur gegen solche Narben, die dir Silber geschlagen hat. Also: Zuckerzangen, Gitterstäbe und was es da nicht noch alles gibt. Gegen die Wunden, die du dir selbst geschlagen hast, Wolf, habe ich kein Rezept."  
Sie lächelte.  
„Noch nicht. Wenn du im nächsten Sommer wieder hierher kommst, werde ich mir etwas überlegt haben."

* * *

_TBC_


	20. Bis aufs Blut

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke schön für die Reviews: Nicole und IceEgg _

_Besten Dank fürs Betalesen: TheVirginian und Textehexe. Eure Kommentare und Korrekturen waren mir wie stets eine große Hilfe._

* * *

_Lieber Leser,  
ich hatte Euch ein flottes Update versprochen, und da ist es. Ich bitte mein grausiges Küchenschwedisch zu entschuldigen (aber vermutlich wird nur Rune wirklich darunter leiden) und wünsche Euch spannende Unterhaltung._

* * *

**20. Bis aufs Blut**

Als Remus nur Stunden später mit einem ziemlich übel gelaunten Severus Snape und einer unübersehbaren Anzahl schnatternder, rothaariger Teenager im Fuchsbau beim Tee saß, von Molly mit Gebäck und Kuchen im Überfluss versorgt, weilten seine Gedanken noch immer in Medeoras seltsam bezauberndem Garten.  
Dass Severus den von Molly angebotenen Sherry nicht ablehnte, erstaunte Remus. Doch als der Tränkemeister ausgerechnet ihm mit einem leisen ‚Skål' zuprostete, begriff er, dass er nicht der Einzige hier am Tisch war, dessen Herz in Skandinavien geblieben war.

Albus und Minerva stießen kurze Zeit später zu ihnen, und es wurden die letzten Absprachen für den morgigen Transfer zum Hogwartsexpress getroffen.

„Sobald alle im Zug sind und wir den Bahnhof verlassen haben, ist die Gefahr gebannt", erklärte Dumbledore. „In London auf dem Bahnhof alles unter Kontrolle zu behalten, ist fast unmöglich, zumal wir auch Leuten wie Lucius Malfoy nicht den Zugang zum Gleis verwehren können. Hier kommt es vor allem auf eure offene Präsenz an."  
Er nickte Tonks und Leander zu.  
„Moody und Kingsley stoßen morgen früh zu euch. Remus, dir muss ich nicht sagen, dass du besser ungesehen bleibst, ebenso wie du, Severus."

„Ich sehe ohnehin keinen Grund, die Nacht hier zu verbringen", bekundete der Tränkemeister. „Zumal meine Anwesenheit niemand aus den Kreisen um die Slytherin-Eltern von irgendetwas abhalten wird. Aber ich versichere dir noch mal, Albus, dass keinerlei Aktivitäten geplant sind, die die Sicherheit der Schüler gefährden könnten."

„Du sagtest, Voldemort habe dich den ganzen letzten Monat nicht gerufen. Das wundert mich", bekannte der Direktor.

„Er hat auch nicht nach den anderen Mitgliedern seines inneren Zirkels verlangt, wie ich von Lucius gestern Abend erfahren habe. Derzeit sind nur Bellatrix Lestrange, ihr Mann und Pettigrew sowie Dolohov, Greyback und Nott im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords."

Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Es wird Zeit für mich, zu gehen", konstatierte der Tränkemeister ob des neuen Gastes.

„Sirius!"

Harrys aufgeregter Ruf übertönte das Stimmengewirr. Er flog seinem Paten förmlich in die Arme.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Sirius unter lautem Hallo seine Runde bei allen Anwesenden gemacht hatte und schließlich zu Remus kam. Dies gab Remus Zeit, seinen Freund in Ruhe zu betrachten. Sirius war braun gebrannt, die blauen Augen strahlten noch mehr als sonst, und er hatte offensichtlich nicht von Blut gelebt, sondern eher von Pasta und Fisch. Er hatte zugelegt, und es stand ihm ausgezeichnet.

„Moony! Meine Güte, wie siehst du denn…wo ist diese Narbe?"

„Medeora", sagte Remus nur, und Sirius zog ihn in eine kurze Umarmung.

„Wie läuft es mit den kleinen Schwedenmädels?", fragte Sirius ungeniert laut, und Remus verschluckte sich an seinem Tee.

„Sirius, ich muss schon sagen!" tadelte Molly. Dann beugte sie sich zu Sirius hinüber und flüsterte: „Frag ihn das noch mal, wenn die Kinder im Bett sind."

Den Rest des Abends unterhielt Sirius die versammelte Gesellschaft mit kurzweiligen Erzählungen aus seinen Flitterwochen. Remus fiel auf, dass sein Freund zwar viel über die antiken Stätten und Kunstmuseen berichtete, über Bootsausflüge und einen Tauchgang in der Adria, sich zu Marinas Familie aber erstaunlich bedeckt hielt.

„Die wichtigen Sachen erzähle ich dir später", sagte er leise zu Remus, während er sich das dritte Stück Kuchen auf den Teller schaufelte.

**oooOOOooo**

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als Remus und Sirius im Garten des Fuchsbaus die Sterne am klaren Sommerhimmel betrachteten und zum Kern der Dinge kamen. Remus hatte bereits erfahren, dass Marina die letzten zwei Nächte in einer Mission für ihren Vater unterwegs war. Doch es war ihre erklärte Absicht gewesen, noch diese Nacht nach London zurück zu kehren.  
Sirius wirkte glücklich, aber er erwartete nervös ihre Ankunft.

„Verheiratet zu sein ist das Beste, das einem Mann passieren kann", schwärmte er. „Solltest es auch mal versuchen, Moony. Marina ist überhaupt das Allerbeste, das mir je passiert ist. Ihre Familie ist…naja, die sind schräg drauf, aber sie sind eigentlich nicht so übel, wenn man von der Jagd mal absieht."

„Du kannst nicht einfach ‚davon absehen', dass sie Menschen töten", wandte Remus ein.

„Sicher hast du Recht, Moony, aber es ist nun mal ihre Art, sich zu ernähren. Viele von ihnen leben die meiste Zeit im Jahr von anderem Säugetierblut. Außerdem suchen sie sich den Abschaum raus: Zuhälter, Ganoven, Huren."

„Sirius, das sind auch Menschen!", beharrte Remus, und ein unangenehmes Prickeln stellte ihm plötzlich die Nackenhaare auf.

„Ich kann mich nicht permanent damit beschäftigen", erklärte Sirius lapidar. „Sie sind alle wirklich nett zu mir. Wir waren bei unendlichen Scharen von Cousinen und Vettern, überall gab es Nudeln und Pizza für mich, keiner wollte mir an die Gurgel, und Moony, sie haben mich so herzlich aufgenommen. Ihre Häuser sind licht und hell, keine Grüfte, keine Särge, bestenfalls Partykeller."

„Ach, Sirius." Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Und", fragte sein Freund, „wie läuft es nun mit deinem Schwedenmädel?"

„Ich vermisse sie", sagte Remus wahrheitsgemäß.  
Ein seltsames Sirren in der Luft ließ ihn aufhorchen und ersparte ihm weitere Erläuterungen, auf die ihm ohnehin die Lust vergangen war. Beinahe lautlos flatterte eine große Fledermaus an ihm vorbei, um sich Sekunden später aus einer Wolke schwarzen Nebels zu lösen, doch diesmal in ihrer wahren Gestalt.

„Marina!" Sirius schloss die Vampirin in seine Arme. „Merlin sei Dank, wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Gut", sagte sie und wischte sich mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung eine lose Strähne aus der Stirn. „Sie sind alle tot, und ich habe sämtliche Informationen, die sie noch geben konnten."

Sie bleckte die Zähne. Sie waren noch spitz, und ein intensiver Blutgeruch ging von ihr aus.

„Hallo, Werwolf", begrüßte sie Remus kalt. „Ich hatte gehofft, deine Gesellschaft bliebe mir heute Nacht noch erspart."

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wohlauf zu sehen", erwiderte Remus ruhig.

„Hört zu", hub sie unbeeindruckt an. „Nach allem, was wir wissen, hat Voldemort seine Kräfte gebündelt und neue Anhänger gesammelt über den Sommer. Viele Vampire und Nosferati wurden von seinen Boten aufgesucht, aber noch halten die alten Allianzen. Mein Vater hat jedoch Zugeständnisse machen müssen, was die Menschenjagd angeht. Sirius, ich weiß, es gefällt dir nicht, aber was sind ein paar hundert Dealer und anderes Gewürm gegen die Neutralität der Kinder der Nacht?"

„Du kannst das nicht aufrechnen", widersprach Remus automatisch.

„Dich hat niemand gefragt, Werwolf", fuhr sie ihm über den Mund, und ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich in einem dunklen Scharlachrot.

„Marina, bitte", hörte er Sirius. „Remus ist mein Freund. Nicht in diesem Ton."

„Werwölfe sind unsere Feinde. Du weißt das, Sirius."

Remus war verblüfft und erschrocken über ihre harten Worte, und auch Sirius wich das Blut aus den Wangen. Marina war immer barsch gewesen, oft beleidigend, aber sie hatte Remus bis dahin stets als einen Verbündeten begriffen.

„Ganze Rudel deiner dreckigen Spezies laufen zu Voldemort über", sagte sie zornig zu Remus gewandt. „Einige haben Behausungen von Nosferati in Kalabrien und Umbrien angegriffen. Es wurden sogar Kinder getötet."

„Marina!" flehte Sirius. „Das ist schrecklich, aber es hat nichts mit Remus zu tun. Er ist anders als diese…diese Bestien."

Remus schnappte vernehmlich nach Luft. „Sirius, diese ‚Bestien', wie du sie bezeichnest, haben sich ihre Krankheit nicht ausgesucht. Die magische Gesellschaft macht es Werwölfen nicht gerade leicht, sich zu integrieren. Das entschuldigt dieses Morden nicht, aber es erklärt zumindest, wie sie auf diesen – ich betone – falschen Weg gelangt sein könnten."

„Das höre ich mir nicht länger an", rief Marina. „Er verteidigt sie auch noch. Sirius, ich will mit dir sprechen – allein. Und dir, Werwolf, habe ich nur zu sagen, dass ihr euch zurück lehnen könnt. Wie es scheint, ist jetzt erst mal _meine_ Heimat im Fokus der Todesser."

Sie zerrte Sirius vom Haus weg, tiefer in den Schatten des Gartens hinein. Remus blieb völlig perplex am Fuchsbau zurück. So hatte er weder Marina noch Sirius je erlebt. Seine Sorgen wurden in dieser Nacht nicht gerade kleiner.

**oooOOOooo**

Am nächsten Morgen verdrängte emsige Betriebsamkeit alle Gedanken an die vorherige Nacht. Fünf Weasleys sowie Harry und Hermine drängelten sich treppauf, treppab durch das Haus, suchten Roben, Bücher und Zwergeulen und veranstalteten ein heillosesDurcheinander, in dem offenbar nur Molly den Überblick behielt.

Pünktlich um sieben kam der Bus, den Marina besorgt hatte. Es handelte sich um ein wahres Luxusgefährt mit weißen Teppichen und Ledersitzen.

„Er gehört den Weird Sisters", erzählte sie Tonks gut gelaunt. Nichts erinnerte an den Konflikt der vergangenen Nacht.

Der Weg zum Bahnhof verlief ohne Komplikationen. Moody wartete am Durchgang zwischen Gleis neun und zehn und geleitete die Jugendlichen durch die Absperrung. Er zog zwar einige neugierige Blicke von Muggeln auf sich, aber Leander erledigte jede ungerechtfertigte Neugier mit einem kurzen Gedächtniszauber.

Remus und Sirius waren mit Vielsafttrank versorgt worden. Sie begleiteten die Gruppe als Bill Weasley und Pomona Sprout. Remus fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl in dem massigen Körper der Pflanzenkundelehrerin.

Auf dem Bahnsteg sahen sie Malfoy stehen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, an ihm vorbei zu gehen und den Impuls zu unterdrücken, ihn zu grüßen, nachdem er einen Monat mit Marius verbracht hatte.

„Ich hatte vergessen, wie ähnlich sie sich sehen", raunte ihm Sirius zu, der offenbar den gleichen Gedanken gehabt hatte.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie mit Harry, Hermine, Ron und Neville in einem Abteil.

„Wie kam Professor Dumbledore auf die Idee, dass man versuchen könnte, uns auf dem Bahnhof anzugreifen?", fragte Hermine. „Ich meine, hätte Snape nicht davon erfahren müssen?"

„Wenn ich Dumbledore gestern richtig verstanden habe, gab es Gerüchte im Untergrund. Mundungus Fletcher hat von einem Bekannten gehört, der von einem Bekannten gehört hat, dass ein Geschäftspartner erfahren haben will, dass die Todesser sich zu einem großen Schlag formieren. Da ein Anschlag in Hogwarts aufgrund der Sicherungen nicht möglich ist, kam nur eine Attacke am Kings Cross in Frage. Aber das hat sich ja jetzt erledigt", erklärte Sirius und lümmelte sich entspannt in die Polster.

„Trotzdem stellt sich die Frage, ob Snape das nicht wissen müsste", meinte Ron. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, das war nur Gerede, weiter nichts."

Remus musste an die Prophezeiung der Elfe denken. „Ich sehe einen Sieg", hatte sie gesagt. Doch ohne Kampf konnte es keinen Sieg geben. Für ihn stand nur fest, dass er den Runenreif niemals benutzen würde. „_Wenn der Wolf ruft, wird eines meiner Kinder sterben"_, hatte Medeora gesagt. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht. Es konnte nur bedeuten, dass sein Ruf Inger ins Unglück stürzen würde. Nichts würde ihn dazu bringen, das zu riskieren.

Er war sehr froh, dass sich Dumbledores Befürchtungen als haltlos erwiesen hatten. Vermutlich wäre es klüger gewesen, gleich nach Italien zu gehen. Umsichtig nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Vielsafttrank und sortierte seine lange Robe. Der vermeintliche Bill Weasley neben ihm schlug vor, eine Runde ‚Snape explodiert' zu spielen, und die Jungs stimmten begeistert zu.

Die Hexe mit dem Süssigkeitenwagen kam vorbei, Sirius spendierte Kürbissaft und Schokofrösche, und endlich gelang es Remus, die Anspannung abzuschütteln. Nach dem Essen lehnte er sich in den Sitz und schloss die Augen. Der Schlafmangel der letzten Tage – erst Vollmond, dann die letzte Nacht mit Inger und zuletzt die Wache im Fuchsbau – forderten ihren Tribut. Der gleichmäßige Rhythmus der Eisenräder auf den Schienenschwellen war einschläfernd, und endlich fand Remus etwas Ruhe.

**oooOOOooo**

„He, aufwachen, Moony-Schlafmütze!" Sirius stieß ihn unsanft in die Rippen. „Hat sich in zwanzig Jahren nichts geändert, du bist schon immer im Zug eingepennt."

„Wir sind gleich da", verkündete Hermine, die ebenso wie Harry schon ihren Hogwartsumhang trug.

Tatsächlich fuhr der Zug in diesem Augenblick in den kleinen Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein. Wie immer wartete Hagrid mit seiner mächtigen Laterne am Ende des Bahnsteigs, um die Schüler in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Hallo Bill, hübsche Robe, Pomona", zwinkerte er Sirius und Remus zu, als die beiden an ihm vorbei zu den Kutschen liefen. Also wusste er Bescheid. Sie hörten noch den vertrauten Ruf „Erstklässler zu mir!", da standen auch schon die Kutschen mit den Thestralen vor ihnen.

„Ich finde diese Viecher immer noch grässlich", raunte Sirius Remus zu. „Pass auf, ich gehe mit Harry, Ron und Hermine in den Wagen hier, fahr du mit Ginny, Neville und Luna. Wo sind die Zwillinge?"

„Wir kommen…"

„…ja schon", keuchten Fred und George, die mit ihrem Freund Lee Jordan im Schlepptau und ziemlich ausgebeulten Hosentaschen angerannt kamen.

Sie bestiegen eine der vorderen Kutschen, und der Tross setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Weg führte wie stets am See entlang, und Neville erzählte gut gelaunt von seinen Ferien bei einem Onkel in Südfrankreich. Remus musste sich konzentrieren; das Gespräch mit Neville über die magischen Pflanzen, die er in im Urlaub entdeckt hatte, forderte sein gesamtes verbliebenes Wissen in Botanik. Immerhin musste er eine realistische Professor Sprout abgeben, da Neville und Luna nicht eingeweiht waren. Ginny jedenfalls hatte ihren Spaß, achtete aber sorgsam darauf, Remus beizuspringen, wenn er sich zu verraten drohte. Merlin sei Dank war sie ein As in Pflanzenkunde. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch die Kutsche, und sie hielten an. Alarmiert sprang Remus auf und spähte in die Dunkelheit. Vorne bei Sirius' Kutsche schwebte eine Gestalt auf einem Besen. Sie schlug die Kapuze zurück, und Remus' Anspannung legte sich. Es war nur Rolanda Hooch. Sie gestikulierte in Richtung des Weges vor ihnen.

„Ich will nachsehen, was dort los ist", sagte Remus zu den Schülern.

„Es sind gar keine Wagen mehr hinter uns", sagte Luna plötzlich in ihrem üblichen verträumten Tonfall. „Frage mich, wo sie geblieben sind."

Alle Nackenhaare stellten sich bei Remus auf. Es war nur eine Ahnung, aber sie hatte etwas unerhört Zwingendes.

„Runter, in Deckung!" rief er. Im nächsten Augenblick schlug die Hölle um sie herum los. Rote und grüne Blitze zuckten durch den Nachthimmel, eine Explosion riss eine Seite der Kutsche, in der Harry und seine Freunde saßen, heraus, und Remus sah wie Ron durch den dichten Qualm stolperte. Die anderen konnte er nicht erkennen.

Das unverwechselbare Geräusch heransausender Rennbesen erfüllte die Nacht, gefolgt vom lauten Knacken von Zweigen am nahen Waldrand, und dann sah er sie: Etwa zwanzig Todesser rauschten heran, gleichzeitig brach ein ganzes Rudel Werwölfe, vollständig gewandelt, die scharfen Zähne drohend entblößt, durch das Unterholz. Luna neben Remus schrie auf.

Wie konnte das nur sein? Es war nicht Vollmond! Gedanken rasten durch Remus' Kopf – Werwölfe können sich nicht verwandeln außerhalb der Mondnacht.

„Das ist nur ein _Illusio_!", rief er den anderen zu. „Verteidigt euch!"

Remus schoss eine Salve von Betäubungszaubern auf die Angreifer ab. Er meinte, einen Mann getroffen von seinem Besen fallen zu sehen, doch er konnte nicht sicher sein und auch keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden. Im nächsten Augenblick schlug direkt neben ihm der grüne Strahl des Todesfluchs ein.

„T-t-t-t-t-troll!!!" kreischte Neville hinter ihm. Tatsächlich bewegte sich – vom Gefechtfeuer in grünrotes Licht getaucht – ein riesiger Bergtroll auf sie zu. Er stapfte jedoch an ihrer Kutsche vorbei, direkt auf den Wagen zu, in dem Harry gesessen hatte.

Aus dem inzwischen brennenden Wrack zischten rote und grüne Blitze hervor: Sirius hatte ganz offensichtlich entschieden, sich nicht mehr mit_Stupora_ zufrieden zu geben.

„Lauft in den Wald!", befahl er Luna, Neville und Ginny.

„Wir helfen Harry!", kreischte Ginny trotzig. „_Disillusias_!"

Der vermeintliche Werwolf, den ihr Zauber getroffen hatte, sah plötzlich gar nicht mehr grau und struppig aus – und doch nahm Remus die typische Witterung wahr. Dies war ein Mitglied von Fenrirs Rudel, kein Zweifel.

„_Stupor_!" rief Remus, und der Mann sackte zusammen.

Doch zwei andere kamen nun bedrohlich näher. Luna wich einem Fluch aus und griff mutig an. Der rechte Zauberer erstarrte unter ihrer Ganzkörperklammer, der linke brach zusammen, als Nevilles Wackelbeinfluch ihn traf.

Remus schützte sich und die Kinder mit einem _Protego_ gegen die jetzt gezielteren und wütenden Angriffe der Todesser. Sie hatten offensichtlich erkannt, dass sie es hier nicht nur mit ein paar Schülern und der ältlichen Pflanzenkundelehrerin zu tun hatten. Das war auch kein Wunder, denn Remus spürte, wie die weite Robe um ihn herum zu flattern begann, weil er sie nicht mehr ausfüllte. Er musste sich zurück verwandelt haben.

Weiter vorne hörte er Sirius brüllen, und auch die Stimmen von Tonks und Leander, die mit Fred und George im Wagen gesessen hatten, und von Kingsley und Moody, die noch weiter vorne bei anderen Gryffindorschülern platziert waren.

„Professor Lupin!", rief Neville aus.

Remus reagierte nicht, zu dicht prasselte jetzt der Schauer von Flüchen auf seinen Schildzauber. ‚Bitte, bitte lass sie keine Todesflüche mehr benutzen', flehte er still. Aus ihrer Kutsche schlugen jetzt Flammen, und die verängstigten Thestrale scheuten und rissen sich los.Dies war ein Glück, denn ihre kopflose Flucht erfolgte in Richtung der Todesser, was Remus Zeit verschaffte.

„In den Wald!", herrschte er Ginny, Neville und Luna an. Sie waren nicht Ziele dieses Angriffs, man würde sie vermutlich ungehindert fliehen lassen; er indes konnte es sich nicht leisten, weiter diese Drei zu beschützen. Er musste zu Sirius und vor allem zu Harry. Ohne Harry waren sie alle verloren. Im Schatten des letzten immer noch panisch mit den Schwingen schlagenden an der Deichsel festhängenden Thestrals rannte Remus in Richtung von Harry und seinen Freunden. Er kam keine Sekunde zu früh. Hermine lag mit starren Gliedern nur wenige Meter vom Wagen entfernt, und der riesige Troll holte gerade mit seiner Keule aus, um das kampfunfähige Mädchen zu zermalmen.

„_Sectum sempra_!" Remus' Fluch riss ein großes Stück Fleisch aus dem Rücken des Trolls. Brüllend ließ er von Hermine ab, wandte sich um und starrte mit tumbem Ausdruck in die Dunkelheit. Dann lief in die Richtung, in der Remus eben noch gestanden hatte, doch dieser hatte ihn längst umrundet. Medeora, die sein Bein wieder geheilt hatte, irgendwie zu danken, falls er das hier überleben würde, war Remus' letzter Gedanke, bevor er mit Hermine über der Schulter zu Sirius stieß.

„_Finite incatatem_", hörte Remus eine Stimme hinter sich, und aus einem dichten Nebel tauchte Marina auf.

Hermine – von dem Klammerfluch befreit – riss die Augen auf, kam auf die Füße und schrie: „Vorsicht!"

Der erste aus Fenrirs Rudel hatte sie fast erreicht, zehn weitere folgten ihm in kurzen Abständen.

„Aus dem Weg, Remus!" zischte Marina, dann erhob sie beide Hände.

Remus wusste, was nun geschehen würde. Er hatte es bereits einmal gesehen.

„_Avada kedavra!"_

Grünes Licht brach aus Marinas Stab. Doch anstatt als gebündelter Strahl auf einen der Werwölfe zuzurasen, bildete es eine leuchtend giftgrüne Kugel.

„_Dispersio_!", flüsterte sie, so wie damals, als die Todesser das Lokal in London überfallen hatten. Die Kugel zerstob, und winzige helle Fünkchen stoben auseinander und suchten sich mit tödlicher Sicherheit ihre Ziele. Wieder waren Schreie ungläubigen Entsetzens zu vernehmen.

„Das wirst du bereuen, dreckige kleine Vampirhure!", kreischte eine Stimme. Hootch raste auf ihrem Besen direkt auf Marina zu, die noch voll darauf konzentriert war, das Todeslicht wieder einzufangen, bevor es sich auch unter den Ordensmitgliedern Opfer suchen konnte. „_Absorbo Lux Mortis_!", gebot sie.

„_Stupor_!" donnerte Sirius und fegte die Quidditchlehrerin vom Besen.

„Das ist nicht Hooch. Das ist Bellatrix!", rief er laut.

Im nächsten Augenblick erschütterte ein Knall den Kampfplatz, der Boden bebte, und dann konnte Remus eine hohe, in dunkle Roben gekleidete Gestalt ausmachen, unter deren Kapuze rote Pupillen feurig glühten.

Voldemort! Für einen kurzen Augenblick ließ sein Auftauchen alle Kampfhandlungen versiegen.

„Töte ihn", flüsterte Sirius Marina zu.

„Ich kann nicht", erwiderte sie. „Er hat ein Kind."

Und tatsächlich, Voldemort öffnete seinen Umhang und gab den Blick frei auf ein etwa elfjähriges blondes Mädchen. Es musste eine der Erstklässlerinnen sein. Sein hohes Lachen durchdrang die Nacht.

„Ich tausche sie ein gegen Harry Potter!", zerriss seine kalte Stimme die gespannte Stille.

„_Extractio filia!"_ Ein grellblauer Blitz umfing das Mädchen wie ein Lasso und riss es von Voldemorts Seite. Niemand hatte Severus Snape kommen sehen, der zwischen zwei dicken Eichen am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes aufgetaucht war und sich nun schützend vor das Kind stellte.

„Ich habe es Euch gesagt, Meister!", kreischte Bellatrix Lestrange, die nun als erste die Beherrschung wieder fand, und Severus mit Todesflüchen bombardierte. „Er ist ein Verräter!"

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr", sprach Voldemort ruhig, doch seine roten Augen in dem knochenbleichen Antlitz waren zu zornigen Schlitzen verengt.

„Für so ein wertloses Schlammblut gibst du also deine Tarnung auf, mein Giftmischer. Sieht man davon ab, dass ich dich schon eine ganze Weile durchschaue, bin ich mehr als enttäuscht. Es mangelt dir an der notwendigen Härte. Wer ist sie schon?"

„Merlin, er hat Recht", hörte Remus Moody flüstern, der leise heran getreten war. „Das war dumm, Snape."

„Ergebt euch, und wir werden verschonen, wessen Blut kostbar genug ist", fuhr Voldemort fort. „Tochter des dunklen Hauses Bertucci, ich fordere Unterwerfung, dann wird deine Sippe leben und ihren Einfluss behalten."

„Du weißt nichts über den Wert reinen, alten Blutes, Halbblut!", schrie Marina.

Falls sie beabsichtigt hatte, Voldemort zu erzürnen, war sie effektiv. Voldemort hob eine Hand, den bleichen Zauberstab nach oben gereckt. „_Mors mordre_!"

Sein Zeichen erschien am Himmel. Er würde alles daran setzen, sie zu töten, daran hatte Remus nun keinen Zweifel mehr.

Marina lachte laut, dann griff sie an. Doch die grünen Todeskugeln, mit denen sie Voldemort und die Todesser, die sich nun um ihn gruppiert hatte, vernichten wollte, prallen von einer dunklen, unsichtbaren Wand ab. Man hörte Voldemort lachen, ein kaltes, grausames, aber triumphgeschwängertes Lachen.

„Ihr habt zuviel Hoffnung!", donnerte er, dann warf einer der Männer an seiner Seite etwas Rundes auf die leere Stelle zwischen den verfeindeten Gruppen. Es klatschte auf den Boden mit einem hässlichen, brechenden Geräusch, und aus einer Flut weißer, blutdurchtränkter Strähnen starrte ihnen Dumbledores Gesicht blicklos entgegen.

Jemand schrie, eine Frau.

Das Entsetzen, das sich nun in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde spiegelte, war namenlos.

Im gleichen Moment sah Remus, was Marinas Todesfluch abgefangen hatte: Vor ihnen baute sich eine manifeste Wand aus Dementoren auf. Es waren nicht Duzende, sondern Hunderte, deren schwarze nebelhafte Kutten in einem geisterhaften Wind flatterten, und die nun wie auf Kommando rasselnd Atem holten. Remus hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Es wurde unsagbar kalt um ihn herum, und er verlor beinahe die Orientierung.

„_Expecto patronum_!", brüllte Sirius neben ihm, und ein riesiger, zottiger Hund brach aus der Spitze seines Stabes hervor.

„Sirius", sagte Remus leise, und sein Blick verweilte für eine Sekunde bei dem Wunder neben ihm. Seit Askaban hatte Sirius keinen Patronus mehr beschwören können.

Remus konzentrierte sich. Eine glückliche Erinnerung – es war einfach. Sein Patronus, normalerweise ein ziemlich schäbiger, räudiger Wolf, hatte die Dimensionen eines Lonerunners, eines jener solitären Tiere, die als gefürchtete Räuber die kanadischen Wälder durchstreiften.

Auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder und die Jugendlichen hatten ihre _Patroni_ beschworen. Remus sah einen glitzernden Otter neben Harrys Hirsch durch die Luft gleiten. Die scheinbar solide Wand aus Dementoren wich langsam zurück. Plötzlich jedoch zischten Blitze zwischen den schwarzen Leibern hindurch: Die Todesser benutzen die unheimlichen Kreaturen als Deckung, hinter der sie die durch die leuchtenden_Patroni_ gut sichtbaren Ordensmitglieder gleichsam als Zielscheibe benutzen konnten.

Remus spürte, wie Moodys Körper getroffen schwer neben ihm ins Gras fiel. Er hörte Tonks Leanders Namen rufen, und die Angst in ihrer Stimme zog ihm die Eingeweide zusammen.

Harrys Hirsch jedoch trieb die Dementoren immer weiter in Richtung der Todesser, sein Licht überstrahlte die Dunkelheit, und die Treffer von Voldemorts Armee wurden weniger.

Plötzlich jedoch verlosch Harrys Patronus.

„Harry", rief Sirius entsetzt.

„Ohnmächtig, er hat einen Schocker abbekommen", hörten sie Kingsley keuchen.

Sofort zogen die Dementoren den Ring wieder enger.

„Jetzt wissen wir…"

„…was Voldemort den Sommer über getrieben hat", hörte Remus die Weasleyzwillinge. „Er hat Dementoren…"

„…ausgebrütet."

Die Lage verschlimmerte sich von Augenblick zu Augenblick dramatisch. Ohne Harry wälzte sich die schwarze Flut aus Hoffnungslosigkeit immer näher auf die kleine Gruppe des Ordens zu, und da die Zauberer alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatten, ihre _Patroni_ am Leben zu erhalten, konnte sie sich nicht gegen die Angriffszauber der Todesser verteidigen.

„Wir müssen hier raus", zischte Snape, dessen Patronus, ein silbrig glänzender Thestral, ihre linke Flanke beinahe allein abdeckte.

„Die schlachten uns", keuchte Sirius. „Wir brauchen einen wirklich mächtigen Patronus."

‚Inger', dachte Remus. ‚Ingers Bär würde mit diesen Monstern fertig werden.' Doch Medeoras Stimme klang ihm warnend im Ohr. _„Wenn der Wolf ruft, wird eines meiner Kinder sterben."_

Jetzt verstand er. Doch er konnte das nicht tun, nicht einmal für Harry. Aber ohne Harry würde es keine Hoffnung mehr geben. Ohne Harry war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort…

„_Sectum sempra."_ Severus' geflüsterter Fluch hinterließ einen schmalen Riss auf Remus' Arm.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte der Tränkemeister leise.

Warm lief das Blut über Remus' Handgelenk. Der Runenreif begann zu vibrieren. Im nächsten Moment entstand ein Riss im Nachthimmel – anders konnte man es nicht bezeichnen – und Inger wurde auf den Boden vor Remus' Füßen geschleudert.

Remus erahnte den grünen Strahl mehr als er ihn sah. Mit einem Schrei warf er sich in die Bahn des Fluchs, der sie zu treffen drohte.

Ein glühender Schmerz versengte sein Bein und breitete sich von dort wellenförmig über seinen Körper aus. Er sah das grünliche Leuchten auf seiner Haut; es spiegelte sich in Ingers entsetzten Augen.

‚Ich liebe dich', wollte er sagen, doch die Worte, die seine Lippen formten, fanden keinen Atem, sich zu bilden.

„Inger, die Dementoren!", drang Snapes Stimme seltsam fern an Remus' Ohr.

Er hörte, wie Inger „_Avvaktar beskydd_!" rief, sah das Glitzern, als der riesige Bär sich schüttelte und die Dementoren mit glänzenden silbrigen Wassertropfen bespritzte. Dann hörte er Severus und Sirius unisono Angriffsflüche brüllen. Offensichtlich waren ihre _Patroni_ nicht mehr von Nöten.

Die dunkle Wand wankte, aber sie brach nicht.

„Jag kalla på dej, hus av Pettersson, hus av Ravengård, hjälp!" Ingers Stimme. Runen aus silbrigem Nebel erschienen in der Luft, das Horn, der Bär, die Frau, der Rabe.

Remus hatte das Gefühl, in Flammen zu stehen, gleichzeitig kroch eine grausame und eisige Kälte an seinem Bein empor. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht sprechen, aber er sah und hörte, was um ihn herum vor sich ging.

Nicht nur Inger brach jetzt die Schranken der Art von Magie, die er kannte. Während sie mit der einen Hand ihren Bären dirigierte, malte ihr Stab weiterhin Runen in den Nachthimmel. Severus feuerte ein solches Trommelfeuer von Flüchen durch die lichter werdenden Reihen der Dementoren, dass niemand die Schwedin angriff.

Am anderen Ende der Ordensleute stand Marina mit flatterndem Kleid und gelöstem Haar in einem unirdischen Wind, und sie schrie Worte in einer ihm völlig unbekannten Sprache. Auch sie wurde dabei geschützt von einem zweiten Zauberer, der permanent Flüche in den Sturm brüllte. Remus glaubte, dass es Sirius' Stimme war, aber er konnte die Worte nicht hören in dem Chaos, das um ihn herum tobte.

Ein großer silberner Rabe – Remus nahm an, dass es Ragnar Ravengårds Patronus war - glitt lautlos auf weiten Schwingen durch die Reihen der Dementoren, die weiter zurückwichen und sich endgültig auflösten, als eine zierliche Frau mit einem Federkiel sie mit silbriger Tinte bespritzte. Aus der Anwesenheit von Miss Andersson folgerte Remus, dass Ingmar Pettersson ebenfalls hier sein musste. Er folgte dem schillernden Patronus mit den Augen. Sie trieb gemeinsam mit dem Bären und dem Raben die verbliebenen Dementoren über den See davon.

Ein enormes Wutgeheul begleitete deren Flucht. Voldemorts Superwaffe schien geschlagen.

Die Kampfgeräusche entfernten sich, aber vielleicht verlor Remus auch nur sein Gehör.

Es ist der letzte Sinn, der einen Sterbenden flieht, dachte er. Eigentlich müsste es längst dunkel und kalt um ihn her sein.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er spürte, dass ihn etwas oder jemand an der Schulter berührte. Er sah zuerst nur den pelzverbrämten Umhang, in dessen Futter eine silbrige Schlange auf schwarzem Grund eingestickt war. Teure Hauselfenhandarbeit. Die Stiefel aus glänzendem Drachenleder, die Handschuhe, denen die Finger fehlten – Remus musste das silberblonde Haar nicht sehen, um zu wissen, wer sich unter der Kapuze verbarg. Sie waren weit ab vom Kampfgeschehen, er und Lucius Malfoy.

Remus bemühte sich verzweifelt, die Hand um seinen Zauberstab zu schließen, doch seine Finger wollten ihm nicht gehorchen. Gleichzeitig vernahm er den rasselnden Atem eines versprengten Dementors.

Er hörte Lucius Malfoy leise fluchen.

‚Töte mich', dachte Remus. ‚Alles ist besser als der Kuss des Seelensaugers.'

„Verpiss dich, du kapuzentragendes Schorfgesicht", rief Malfoy. „Verflixtes Feuerzeug!"

Er schüttelte Remus am Arm, seine Berührung war beinahe sanft. „Remus, kannst du mich hören?"

Oh, Merlin! Remus spürte, wie ihm Tränen der Erleichterung übers Gesicht liefen. Dies hier war nicht die rechte Hand Voldemorts. Der Mann, der neben ihm kniete und sicher nicht zufällig gekleidet war wie sein Cousin, war Marius Malfoy.

„Remus, falls du noch zaubern kannst, wäre ein Patronus jetzt keine schlechte Idee. Der Kuttenträger hier frisst nämlich gleich unsere Seelen."

Vorsichtig drehte Marius Remus herum. Er nahm dessen Hand, presste den Stab in Remus steife Finger und rief: „_Expecto patronum_!"

Nichts geschah. Nichts, wenn man davon absah, dass der Dementor näher glitt.

Warum benutzte Marius nicht seinen eigenen Zauberstab? Oder falls er ihn verloren hatte, warum bei Circe, nahm er nicht einfach seinen? Doch der Druck auf seine Finger wiederholte sich.

„Scheiße, Remus, denk an was Nettes. Du hast bestimmt ein paar heiße Erinnerungen an Inger und den Feengarten. Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, die zu aktivieren. _Expecto patronum!"_

Wieder geschah nichts. Der Dementor zog die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Gott verdammt!", schrie Malfoy.

Der Dementor schob sich über die beiden Männer.

Da flackerte zwischen Marius' Fingern ein schwaches Licht auf, und im nächsten Moment fauchte ein Feuerstrahl aus dem seltsamen Rohr, das der Arithmantiker in der Hand hielt.

Der Dementor wich schlagartig zurück, und Malfoy setzte ihm nach, das fauchende Feuerrohr in den Händen. Kurze Zeit später kehrte er zu Remus zurück.

„Fiese Biester, diese Dementoren, hm? Aber den haben wir ordentlich gegrillt. Okay, jetzt sag mir, was dir fehlt. Ganzkörperklammer? Einmal zwinkern, wenn's das ist. Hm, okay, das scheint es nicht zu sein. Dein Bein qualmt übrigens. Sieht echt mies aus. Medeora wird dich erwürgen, wenn sie sieht, was du mit deiner mühsam wieder hergestellten Gesundheit machst."

Marius' leichter Tonfall hatte nur einen Zweck, und Remus wusste es: Ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Er drohte immer wieder, von dem grünlichen Nebel hinter seinen Augen davon getragen zu werden.

„Hey, Remus. Was immer du machst, geh nicht dorthin, wo das Licht ist, ja? Licht ist ganz schlecht, besonders, wenn es warm und anheimelnd daher kommt."

Das Gesicht des blonden Mannes wurde ernst. „Weißt du, was mit Sev passiert ist? Ich mach mir nämlich höllische Sorgen. Mein Portschlüssel hat förmlich geglüht, weißt du. Ach ja, ich muss dir das ja erklären. Dein Runenring und mein Portschlüssel sind arkan vernetzt. Hab ich heimlich gemacht. Wenn Sev das rauskriegt, bin ich ziemlich am Arsch, also besser, du behältst dieses kleine Geheimnis für dich. Aber ich dachte, falls du in Gefahr bist und Inger rufst, ist Severus vermutlich nicht viel besser dran als du."

Während er sprach, hatte Marius Remus vorsichtig auf sichtbare Verletzungen untersucht, sein Hosenbein aufgeschnitten, die Wunde am Bein mit einem Verband abgedeckt und vor allem abgebunden. Jetzt begann er, Remus aufzuheben.

„Wir müssen hier weg. Wenn die _anderen_ uns finden, machen die kurzen Prozess mit uns. Ich trage dich, ich hoffe, du kommst klar."

Er schulterte Remus, ließ ihn jedoch sofort wieder zu Boden sinken, als ein silberhelles, böses Lachen die Kühle der Nacht durchschnitt.

„Sieh an, sieh an, was haben wir denn da!"

Besenrauschen, Aufsetzen und leichte Schritte. Marius' Hand schloss sich um Remus' Finger. „Jetzt wäre etwas arkane Energie willkommen, mein Freund._Stupor_!"

Er zielte mit Remus' Stab auf die zierliche, schwarz gewandete Gestalt, doch wie schon zuvor bei dem Dementor geschah nichts.

Bellatrix Lestranges irres Lachen holte Remus aus seiner Isolation.

Sie spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. „Merlin, Dumbledores Haustierchen und unsere Familienschande. Was für ein Paar. Welch glücklicher Zufall, dass ich euch von oben gesehen habe. Erst dachte ich, mein lieber Schwager bräuchte Hilfe. Du siehst Lucius wirklich verdammt ähnlich, Marius. Aber dann habe ich dieses Muggel-Flammenwerferding gesehen, und da wusste ich gleich, das kannst nur du sein."

Sie zog jetzt erst ihren Stab.

„Dass man so was wie dich nicht gleich beseitigt, sobald feststeht, was ihr seid!", fauchte sie Marius hasserfüllt an. „Aber ich werde das in Ordnung bringen, was die Malfoys versäumt haben. Keine Angst, mein Süßer, tut gar nicht weh." Ihre Stimme war in einen kindlichen Singsang verfallen.

Sie lachte noch einmal hell auf, dann senkte sie den Stab.

„_Avada_…"

Ansatzlos kippte sie vornüber.

„Tut mir leid, du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen", sagte Marius leise. Er war leichenblass, als er zu Bellatrix ging und sie umdrehte. Aus ihrer Stirn ragte ein Messer. Remus hatte nicht einmal richtig gesehen, wie Marius es geworfen hatte. Er musste unwahrscheinlich schnell sein.

„Marius", flüsterte Remus. Endlich konnte er wieder etwas besser atmen. Überhaupt wurde sein Körper langsam wieder fassbarer, auch wenn er jetzt große Schmerzen hatte.

„Sie…sie ist tot", sagte Marius tonlos.

„Ja. Das ist gut", flüsterte Remus, der seiner Stimme noch nicht traute. „Du bist ein Squib", setzte er hinzu.

„Gut beobachtet", antwortete Marius mit halbem Lächeln.

„Du musst wahnsinnig sein, hierher zu kommen." Remus schüttelte mühsam den Kopf, unterließ es jedoch sofort wieder, da ihm übel wurde. „Deswegen hast du den Wein zu Fuß aus dem Keller geholt und dir den Holzschemel genommen, anstatt einen Sessel zu beschwören." Die Bilder fügten sich jetzt für Remus zu einem Bild. „Deswegen hat Severus immer alles für dich herbei gezaubert, sogar das Tamburin. Wie hast du das mit den Picknickkörben gemacht?"

„Glücklicher Zufall", grinste Malfoy. „Das war Marvin, der Hausgnom. Pass auf, Remus, sie haben dich übel zugerichtet. Wir müssen jetzt wirklich hier weg. Kannst du mit einem Bein auftreten, wenn ich dich stütze?"

„Ich denke schon."

Sie versuchten es. Wellen von Übelkeit rasten über Remus hinweg, aber er stand aufrecht.

„Ich muss zu den anderen", verlangte Remus.

„Apparier, wenn du kannst", erwiderte Malfoy spöttisch. „Für dich ist der Krieg hier an dieser Stelle vorbei. Du kannst froh sein, wenn du diese Verletzung überlebst. Sieht nach einem wirklich fiesen Fluch aus. Gehen wir meinen Portschlüssel suchen, er muss irgendwo dahinten zwischen den Bäumen liegen. Er bringt dich zurück nach Kopenhagen. Ich komme mit Severus und Inger nach, sobald ich kann."

Remus nickte. Nach einer Weile hatten sie den messingfarbenen Torsiographen erreicht, der Marius als Portschlüssel diente. Remus sah sich um. Weit und breit war keine Spur irgendeiner Gefahr. Er würde sich nicht folgsam ins sichere Dänemark schicken lassen, während seine Freunde vielleicht Hilfe brauchten.

Als sie nahe genug waren, richtete Remus blitzschnell den Stab auf den Portschlüssel.

„_Portus ad Sirius_." Wo Sirius war, würde auch Harry sein. „_Accio!"_

Der Portschlüssel raste in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Remus spürte das Reißen hinter seinem Bauchnabel. Doch er hatte Marius' Gewandtheit unterschätzt. Dieser hatte sich an Remus' Oberarm festgekrallt, und jetzt landeten sie beide ziemlich unsanft am Rande einer Lichtung mitten in einem Wald.

Remus wusste sofort, dass er hier noch nie gewesen war. In der Mitte des baumlosen Platzes stand eine Kirche. Keine Kapelle, wie man sie an Wanderwegen fand, mit drei kurzen Bänken auf jeder Seite, sondern eine Kirche mit einem mindestens zwanzig Meter langen Mittelschiff und zwei Seitenschiffen.

Um sie herum tobte ein verbitterter Kampf auf Leben und Tod.

Moody duellierte sich mit Dolohov, und Tonks versuchte verzweifelt, Rons und Leanders leblose Körper gegen zwei Todesser zu verteidigen.

Sirius, von Kingsley notdürftig gedeckt, bemühte sich, eine Wunde an Marinas Arm zu verschließen, aus der fontänengleich schwarzes Blut hervor spritzte.

Neben ihm kauerte Margitta, die grüne Robe blutbesudelt, über einen leblosen Körper gebeugt. Ein paar Meter weiter kämpfte Sigurd gegen McNair, und beide Männer hieben mit mächtigen Äxten aufeinander ein. Sie schienen vergessen zu haben, dass sie auch Zauberstäbe besaßen.

Im Zentrum der Auseinandersetzungen jedoch standen Harry, Inger, ihr Vater und Ragnar Ravengård. Sie duellierten sich mit Voldemort, dem der Schweiß über den kahlen Schädel rannund dessen Miene zu einem grausamen Grinsen verzogen war. Das war jedoch kein Vergleich zu den vier anderen Zauberern. Harry blutete aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn, der alte Pettersson verteidigte sich nur noch, Ragnar schien der halbe rechte Unterarm zu fehlen, und auch Ingers Robe war blutgetränkt.

Immer wieder nutzte sie Ragnars Angriffe, um mythologische Wesen der Edda zu beschwören, doch anders als Severus bei seinem Schaukampf mit ihr auf Trollstron, ließ Voldemort jede der nebelhaften Gestalten zu Rauch zerstäuben oder zerfließen. Inger schien am Ende ihrer Kraft.

„Heilige Mutter Maria", entfuhr es Marius. Remus folgte seinem entsetzten Blick. Unweit des zentralen Duells standen sich Severus und Lucius Malfoy gegenüber. Das silbrige Haar, das dem Todesser, dessen Kapuze hinunter gerutscht war, über die Schultern fiel, war blutverkrustet. Ein langer Riss zog sich über Malfoys Gesicht. Severus schien noch unverletzt, doch seine Hand zitterte vor Anstrengung. Beide schrieen ohne Unterlass Flüche in den Nachtwind, und der Farbe der Strahlen nach zu urteilen hatten sie nur ein Ziel: Einander so rasch wie möglich umzubringen.

Im nächsten Augenblick geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: Etwas huschte an Remus' Fuß vorbei, und einen Wimpernschlag später stand Pettigrew dort, richtete den Stab auf Harry, und ein roter Strahl traf den Jungen, der sofort zusammenbrach.Im Fallen riss er Ingmar Pettersson zu Boden, und der Moment der Ablenkung genügte Voldemort. Sein Fluch traf Ragnar mitten ins Gesicht. Der große, schlanke Mann sank zu Boden, Remus hörte Inger aufschreien und Voldemorts Zischen:

„_Avada kedavra!"_

Grünes Licht raste auf Inger und Harry zu.

Pettigrew zielte indes auf Snape, doch unmittelbar danach traf ein silbernes Messer den Animagus von der Seite ins Herz.

Remus schoss nach vorne, doch sein Bein gab nach und er fiel.

Ingers Lippen bewegten sich, der Todesfluch schien zunächst von ihr abzuprallen, dann verteilte sich das grüne Leuchten um ihren und Harrys Körper und hüllte sie ein.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, sank sie zu Boden.

Severus wich Pettigrews letztem Fluch geschickt aus, und der grüne Tod raste auf Lucius Malfoy zu, dessen Blick durch die Ereignisse im Zentrum der Lichtung gefesselt war. Malfoy fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden, als das grüne Licht ihn traf.

Voldemort wirbelte herum, richtete seinen Stab auf den Tränkemeister und rief: „_Crucio infernalis_!"

Severus ging in die Knie, sein ganzer Körper wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt, und er schrie markerschütternd.

Remus packte Marius am Handgelenk und hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff im Schatten der Bäume fest. „Du kannst ihm nicht helfen. Es wäre ein sinnloses Opfer. Voldemort wird ihn jetzt nicht töten, vielleicht kannst du ihn gleich wegbringen!"

Marius starrte Remus an, und plötzlich erstarb sein Widerstand. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.

Remus hatte Voldemort richtig eingeschätzt. Sein wahres Ziel war nicht der Tränkemeister. Er konnte sich Severus jederzeit wieder zuwenden. Nur noch eine ernst zu nehmende Gegnerin hatte der Dunkle Lord noch, und dieser gedachte er sich jetzt zu widmen.

„Nosferatu!", zischte er. „Für dich habe ich diese Kirche hier bauen lassen, mitten im Verbotenen Wald."

Er schritt auf Marina zu. Margitta neben ihr wich in panischer Angst zur Seite, doch Kingsley und Sirius hatten ihre Stäbe kampfbereit. Remus versuchte, vorwärts zu kommen, doch sein verletztes Bein und der ständige Schwindel ließen ihm keine Chance.

Er jagte Voldemort einen _Sectum sempra_ in den Rücken, doch der Fluch prallte wirkungslos von dem Schwarzen Magier ab.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Remus, wie Marius sich über Snape beugte, dessen Arme und Beine noch immer unkontrolliert zuckten.

Auf eine Handbewegung Voldemorts hin erhellte sich die Kirche, und der Schatten eines riesigen Kreuzes fiel auf den Weg vor dem Eingangtor.

„_Avada kedavra."_

Kingsley konnte dem Fluch mit knapper Not entkommen, doch eine Stabbewegung Voldemorts traf ihn nur Sekundenbruchteile später als gelber Blitz, und schleuderte den Auror gegen die Backsteinmauer des Gebäudes.

Sirius stand nun allein zwischen Voldemort und Marina, die noch immer ein Tuch auf die tiefe Wunde in ihrem Arm gepresst hielt.

„Geh zur Seite, Black", hörte Remus Voldemorts Stimme. „Deine Familie war mir stets treu ergeben. Nun ja, frühere Generationen zumindest. Du musst nicht sterben. Knie nieder und schwöre mir Gefolgschaft, und ich werde dich verschonen. Aber die Vollstreckerin der Bertuccis ist mein!"

„Sie ist meine Frau", bellte Sirius heiser. „Du kriegst sie nur über meine Leiche, Riddle."

„Willst du mich provozieren, du Hundewelpe?", fragte Voldemort beinahe amüsiert. „Nun gut, über deine Leiche also. Ich betrachte das als Einladung. Schade um dein reines, altes Blut. _Avada kedavra_!"

„_Protego mortis!"_ schrieen Sirius und Marina unisono. „_Expelliarmus_!"

Ihr Schildzauber leuchtete grün auf, als Voldemorts Fluch dagegen und von ihm abprallte. Grünes Licht schlug auf Voldemort zurück, der sich an Hals griff und seinen Zauberstab verlor.

Doch er war nicht geschlagen – nicht einmal ernstlich verletzt.Mit einer Handbewegung hatte er den Stab eines am Boden liegenden Todesserszwischen den spinnengleichen Fingern, und nun trieb er Sirius und Marina vor sich her.

Remus beobachtete sie, doch er war wie betäubt. Ob es die giftige Energie des bösen Fluchs war, die in seinen Adern von Neuem zirkulierte, weil sich der Druckverband gelöst hatte, oder ob der Schock, den Ingers und Harrys Tod ausgelöst hatte, ihn jetzt erreichte, er konnte es nicht sagen.

„Bertucci, cave crucem!", hörte er Severus' Stimme hinter sich, doch da hatte der Schatten des Symbols Marina bereits erfasst. Sie schrie auf und stolperte rückwärts in die Kirche hinein.

Ein Knall wie von einer Explosion zerriss die Luft, Glockengeläut setzte ein: Es war eine Totenglocke.

Remus hörte Schreie, Flüche und Gegenflüche aus der Kirche. Er stand wie angewurzelt zwischen den Bäumen. Merlin, was sollte er tun?

„Verdammt, Lupin, willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?!", zischte Severus, der plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte, packte Remus und zerrte ihn mit sich zur Kirchtür.

„Hast du noch nicht genug?", fragte Remus müde.

„Nein!" Die Entschlossenheit in Severus' Miene gab Remus neuen Antrieb, auch wenn seine Hände noch von dem Cruciatus zitterten, und auch der Gang des Tränkemeisters seltsam unsicher wirkte.

„Ich kann nicht laufen", informierte Remus den Tränkemeister.

„Ich werde dir helfen, dann kann Severus sich frei bewegen", sagte eine feste Stimme hinter ihnen.

Margitta stand dort, den Stab in der blutverschmierten Faust. „Er hat Ragnar getötet. Mach ihn fertig, Severus."

Die zierliche Frau hakte Remus unter, dann richtete sie den Zauberstab auf das Tor.

„_Destructo_!"

Der Zauber hatte eine Macht, die Remus der rothaarigen Hexe nicht zugetraut hätte. Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen flog das Tor aus den Angeln.

Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war grausam:

Auf den Stufen des Altars lag Sirius; es sah zuerst aus, als schliefe er, doch ein schmales rotes Rinnsaal, das ihm aus dem Mundwinkel rann, und seine vor Entsetzen aufgerissenen Augen straften diese Annahme Lügen.

Voldemorts Zauberstab war auf den Hochaltar gerichtet. Marinas Stab lag neben dem Tabernakel unter einer aufgeschlagenen Bibel, die herunter gefallen sein musste.

Voldemort ließ ein riesiges Holzkreuz in der Luft schweben, dessen unteres Ende spitz zugeschnitzt war. Er hatte all dies offenbar geplant. Noch ehe Remus und Severus handeln konnten, hatte der Dunkle Magier seinen Stab geschwungen. Das Kreuz durchstieß Marinas Körper und blieb zitternd in der Wand stecken. Eine Fontäne schwarzen Blutes schoss aus Marinas Brust und ergoss sich über Voldemort, der in beinahe hysterisches Gelächter ausbrach.

Sirius schrie, doch der Klammerfluch hielt ihn machtlos am Boden.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte sein Werk vollendet: Dumbledore und Harry Potter waren tot, und die Vollstreckerin der mächtigsten magischen Familie Europas hing gepfählt an einer Kirchenwand.

Wer sollte sich ihm jetzt noch entgegen stellen?

* * *

_TBC_


	21. Unsterblichkeit

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke schön für die Reviews: Sunuxal, Selene Falcon, Nicole, Lilia und IceEgg. _

_Allerbesten Dank fürs Betalesen: TheVirginian und Textehexe. Ohne The Virginians ermutigenden Zuspruch hätte ich diese Geschichte unter Umständen gar nicht gepostet. Textehexe hat sich aus reiner Freundschaft hindurch gequält, obwohl ihr die Geschichte stellenweise überhaupt nicht gelegen hat. Ihr seid Klasse, Ladies!_

_Lieber Leser,  
hier ist es nun, das letzte Kapitel von „Blutige Nächte". Dank an alle, die diese Geschichte begleitet haben und mich mit Reviews, Emails und sonstigem Feedback beschenkten. Ich hoffe, das Ende findet Anklang bei Euch, wie immer habe ich noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel ;-). _

_Auch wenn „Unsterblichkeit" eher ein Titel für die Osternacht ist, und nicht für Karfreitag, wollte ich Euch nicht länger warten lassen. Viel Vergnügen bei der Lektüre!_

* * *

**21. Unsterblichkeit**

„_Finite incantatem_", löste Remus die Starre seines Freundes Sirius. Er kniete neben ihm nieder, nahm ihn in die Arme und zog ihn von der kalten Marmortreppe hoch. Das hier war kein Ort zum Sterben für Zauberer, und sterben würden sie, daran bestand nun kein Zweifel mehr. Remus strich Sirius mit einer zärtlichen Geste eine lange schwarze Strähne aus der Stirn. Sein Freund war das letzte, das ihm jetzt noch blieb. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Severus sich im Schatten des Beichtstuhls gegen die Wand presste. Welch ein Unsinn, sich noch gegen Voldemort zu wehren. Was, bei allen Geistern, trieb den Tränkemeister an?

„Du!", rief Margitta, die plötzlich mitten im Kreuzgang stand, den Stab drohend auf Voldemort gerichtet. „Du grässliches Monster!"

„Geh zur Seite, Hexe", winkte Voldemort ab. 

„Das werde ich nicht tun!", sagte sie ruhig und mit einer Entschlossenheit, die Remus an Lili erinnerte. 

„Interessant", meinte Voldemort, und seine Augen blitzten auf in kaltem Amüsement. „Und was hast du vor? Mich töten? Das haben heute schon ganz andere versucht."

„Du hast meinen Mann umgebracht", sagte sie. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen."

Voldemort stimmte ein hohes, freudloses Gelächter an. 

„Und jetzt willst du zu ihm? Bitte." 

Er zog seinen Stab. 

Margitta war schneller. 

„_Avada kedavra!"_

Ihr Fluch ging wirkungslos durch Voldemort hindurch. Ein heftiges Donnergrollen erschütterte das Gebäude, als zöge ein Sturm herauf. Sekunden später zuckten Blitze vor dem Fenster.

Voldemorts grausiges Gelächter durchdrang die Luft. 

„Ich bin unsterblich, Hexe. Hat dir das niemand gesagt?", fragte er in gespielt teilnahmsvollem Tonfall. „Anders als dein Mann offensichtlich. Mein Beileid."

„_Unsterblich, unsterblich, unsterblich_", hallte es von den Wänden. 

Irritiert sahen sich alle um – auch Voldemort. 

„_Meine Tochter, meine Tochter, meine Tochter", _flüsterten die Wände. „_Unsterblich, unsterblich, unsterblich."_

„Was ist das?", fragte Voldemort.

„_Was ist das?"_ wiederholte das Echo.  
„_Riddle, Riddle, Riddle",_ hauchten die Wände.

„Ein Rätsel?", flüsterte Sirius.  
Er hatte seine Hand in Remus' Arm gekrallt, seine Augen waren leer und starr auf Voldemort gerichtet.

„Severus Snape!", rief Voldemort, und er richtete seinen Zauberstab dorthin, wo der Tränkemeister sich in den Schatten drückte.  
„_Imperio_!"

Severus löste sich vom Beichtstuhl. Wie eine Marionette bewegte er sich auf seinen ehemaligen Herrn zu. Er sank vor Voldemort auf die Knie. 

„Meister?" Seine dunklen Augen waren so leer wie die von Sirius.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", verlangte Voldemort. „Wer spricht da? Ich denke, du kannst es mir sagen."

„Unsterblich", wiederholte Severus tonlos. „Ihr seid jetzt unsterblich, Meister."

„_Unsterblich, unsterblich, unsterblich",_ wisperten die Wände. Es klang beinahe höhnisch.  
„_Meine Tochter, meine Tochter, meine Tochter."_

Margitta hatte sich indes von Voldemort abgewandt und redete mit der Wand. Als Remus genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass sie nicht mit der Wand sprach, sondern in Richtung der zerstörten Tür leise magische Formeln murmelte.

„_Reparo_", flüsterte sie und wob Runen mit ihrem Zauberstab. „_Stängt, fångad_." 

Die zertrümmerten Teile fügten sich wieder zusammen, und ihr magisches Siegel legte sich matt schimmernd auf die Tür. Voldemort bemerkte es nicht, weil er immer noch Snape anschrie, der stur wiederholte, was die Wände nun lauter zischten und tuschelten.

„_Unsterblich, unsterblich, unsterblich."_

„Die Mauern bestätigen, dass Ihr jetzt unsterblich seid, Meister." Snapes Stimme war ohne jede Betonung, leere und hohl. 

„Remus, verschließ die Fenster", flüsterte Sirius, während ein neuerlicher, gewaltiger Donner, gefolgt von einem taghellen Blitz, den Boden erbeben ließ.

„_Claudere_", flüsterte Remus, den Stab unter der Robe auf das Fenster gerichtet. Er verstand nicht, warum Margitta und Sirius offenbar bestrebt waren, sich mit Voldemort gemeinsam einzuschließen. Doch die beiden verfolgten irgendeine Absicht, und er hatte sicher keine bessere Idee. Unsichtbar legte sich sein Verschlusszauber auf Rahmen und Glas. Zu Remus' Erstaunen belegte Sirius dieses erste magische Siegel noch mit einem zweiten. Er verwendete einen anderen Zauber, jede magische Familie besaß einen eigenen, und zwei übereinander bedurften schon einer geraumen Zeit, sie zu zerstören oder auch nur zu lösen. 

„_Meine Tochter, meine Tochter, meine Tochter", _ klagten die Mauern.  
„_Unsterblich, unsterblich, unsterblich." _  
Immer lauter. 

Draußen tobte mittlerweile ein Gewittersturm. 

Sirius sprang plötzlich auf und warf laut lachend sein Siegel über die Tür. Es verstärkte Margittas Zauber.  
Dann hallte Sirius' bitteres Lachen, wenn auch heller und melodischer, von den Wänden wieder.

„_Unsterblich, unsterblich, unsterblich." _Schmale Risse öffneten sich im Mauerwerk, und schwarzrotes Blut quoll über die weiß gekalkten Wände.

„Ich werde euch alle umbringen!", brüllte Voldemort wütend. Eine dicke, dunkelviolette Ader zeichnete sich unter seiner wächsernen Stirn ab. „Und mit dir, Black, fange ich an."

„Geht in Deckung!", rief Severus, und seine Stimme hatte auf einmal nichts mehr von der gefügigen Unterwürfigkeit, die er eben noch zur Schau getragen hatte. 

Sirius zog Remus mit sich hinter eine der Kirchenbänke. Voldemorts Todesfluch prallte von dem dunklen Holz ab. 

„Angreifen! Jetzt!", hörten sie Snapes Kommando.

Gleichzeitig erhoben sich die vier Zauberer aus ihrer Deckung und zielten auf Voldemort.  
Drei Flüche trafen ihn, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Der vierte - Snapes - schoss an ihm vorbei und erreichte den silbernen Kelch, der auf dem Altar stand. 

„_Voco Nosferatu!"_ schallte die Stimme des Tränkemeisters durch das Kirchenschiff. „Wer das Siegel führt, muss den Weg öffnen."

Endlich verstand Remus! 

„_Expelliarmus_!", griff er Voldemort an. Es war völlig egal, welchen Fluch er benutzte, solange er den Zauberer nur beschäftigt hielt.

„_Stupor_", sprang Snape ihm bei. 

„_Voco Nosferatu!"_ schallte es indes unisono von Margitta und Sirius, und beider Zauber trafen den Kelch.

„_Unsterblich, unsterblich, unsterblich." _Die Wände ächzten und stöhnten. 

Voldemort schrie auf, denn jetzt hatte auch er verstanden. 

„_Phönixtränen, Phönixtränen, Phönixtränen!"_ riefen die Wände

„_Voco Nosferatu!"_ Remus war der letzte, dessen Fluch den Kelch auf dem Altar berührte. 

„_Alohomora_!", brüllte Voldemort, doch die Tür blieb verschlossen.

„_Gefangen, gefangen, gefangen"_, höhnten die Wände. 

Jetzt – endlich - bildete sich ein schwarzer Nebel in dem Kelch, quoll über den Rand, dichter und dichter. Träge wälzten sich düstere Schwaden die Altartreppen herab. 

„_Unsterblich, unsterblich, unsterblich", _waberte es aus dem Nebel. 

Unter dem mächtigen goldenen Lüster, auf dessen Kerzen plötzlich mit blutrote Flammen aufflackerten, zogen sich die flüchtigen Gebilde zusammen, immer enger, und einen Wimpernschlag später verzogen sich die Schwaden, um die hoch gewachsene Gestalt Luccia Bertuccis freizugeben. 

„_Avada kedavra_!", schrie Voldemort ihr entgegen.

Die Vampirin lachte, als der Fluch durch sie hindurch ging, so wie Margittas Fluch zuvor Voldemorts Körper wirkungslos durchdrungen hatte.

„Wie müßig, Riddle. Wie willst du jemanden töten, der schon tot ist? Ich bin seit Hunderten von Jahren das, was du so gerne sein wolltest:_Unsterblich, unsterblich, unsterblich."_

Voldemorts Gesicht spiegelte puren Horror wieder. 

„Deine Art von Unsterblichkeit will ich nicht!", schrie er. 

„Ja, sie ist so furchtbar zerbrechlich", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Sonnenlicht, ein Pflock aus Holz ins Herz, ein großes Feuer." Sie lachte kalt. „Aber das Schlimmste an dieser Art der Unsterblichkeit ist: Sie ist so entsetzlich seelenlos. Und was nutzen dir nun all deine schönen Horcruxe, Dunkler Lord?"

„_Expelliarmus_!", kreischte Voldemort, während er langsam aber sicher vor der Vampirin zurück wich. Tatsächlich fiel ihr Zauberstab klackernd auf den Steinboden.

Doch sie schritt unbeirrt auf Voldemort zu. 

„Meinen Zauberstab brauche ich jetzt nicht mehr, um mit dir fertig zu werden", sagte sie mit eisiger Stimme.

„_Lux solearis_!", rief Voldemort. Gleißendes Licht flammte auf, schoss aus Voldemorts Zauberstab und übergoss Marinas Mutter mit einer goldenen Gloriole. 

Sie blinzelte. 

„Hast du einmal darüber nachgedacht, Riddle, warum sie mich ‚Luccia', die ‚Lichte' nennen? Dein Sonnenzauber entlockt mir gerade noch ein müdes Lächeln. Und spar dir den Vampirbann, über den bin ich schon seit sechshundert Jahren hinweg." 

Sie trieb ihn immer weiter den Gang hinunter. 

„_Crucio_!", spuckend richtete Voldemort seinen Stab auf die Bertucci. 

„_Lass das sein!"_ befahl sie laut, und etwas entflammte in ihren Augen. Es war wie ein Feuer, das aus einer Gletscherspalte über einem Vulkan schoss. Eisgeborene Flammen.

„Bevor du meine Tochter vernichtet hast, warst du der größte Legiliment der Welt. Du hättest selbst mir deinen Willen aufzwingen können. Doch du hättest besser aufpassen müssen, als du Marina getötet hast, dass ihr Blut nicht auf deine Lippen gelangt. Wusstest du nicht, dass Vampirblut eines geborenen Vampirs sofort tötet und denjenigen verwandelt, der es trinkt? Welch ein bedauerlicher Fehler! Denn nun, Tom Riddle, bin ich der alte, mächtige Vampir, und du bist der Novize. Jetzt bist du unsterblich, doch diese Gabe ist so fragil wie ein wunderschönes, empfindliches Kristallglas."

Remus hielt immer noch Sirius' Hand. Atemlos verfolgten sie das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen hier bot. Voldemort war jetzt nur noch wenige Meter von der Tür entfernt. Wenn er sie öffnen und entfliehen konnte…

„_Destructo_!"

Zum zweiten Mal heute sprang die Kirchentür aus den Angeln, und diesmal zerbarst sie in tausende Holzsplitter. Zwischen Voldemort und der Freiheit stand jedoch Nymphadora Tonks. Ihre Aurorenuniform war zerrissen, sie blutete aus mehreren Schnitten, und in dem strömenden Regen klebten ihr die Haare wie Lack auf der Stirn. 

Sie hatte ihren Stab erhoben.

„Du hast mir Leander genommen, und ich schwöre, dafür bringe ich dich um, Arschloch", sagte sie leise. „_Nosferatu evanesca_!" 

Es war der einfachste aller Vampirbannzauber, doch Voldemort wich davor zurück. Tonks trieb den Herrn der Todesser zurück in die Kirche. Langsam wich er rückwärts dem Bann aus, in Richtung der Wand. 

„Merlin, er könnte sie jederzeit töten", flüsterte Sirius. 

„Aber nicht uns alle gleichzeitig, und das ist sein Problem", erwiderte Remus leise.

Remus und Sirius kauerten zwischen den Holzbänken. Diese Schlacht noch nicht geschlagen!  
Als Vampir neu erwacht, blieb Voldemort doch ein unsagbar mächtiger Zauberer.  
Plötzlich hatte Remus einen Einfall. Als Voldemort an einem der beiden mannshohen drachenfüßigen Kerzenhalter vorbeihastete, wirkte Remus einen kleinen Zauber. Es war nur ein simpler „_Longitudinalis_", und der Kerzenhalter streckte folgsam seinen Messingfuß aus. Voldemort stolperte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit einem Schrei in das steinerne Taufbecken hinter ihm. Dabei entglitt seiner Hand der Zauberstab.

Blitzschnell reagierten Sirius und Severus. Sie sprangen aus ihrer Deckung hervor und drückten den dunklen Zauberer mit der Körpermitte in das Wasser.

„_Accio_ Zauberstab!", rief Remus, und Sekunden später hielt er Voldemorts Stab in den Händen. 

„Ich vergaß, es zu erwähnen", klang Luccia Bertuccis Stimme vom Altar aus durch die Kirche. „Auch Weihwasser ist für uns tödlich, wenn wir dumm genug sind, darin zu baden."

Es war ein altes, steinernes Taufbecken, und es war tief. Nicht tief genug, um einen Mann von Voldemorts Größe gänzlich aufzunehmen, aber doch tief genug, Oberschenkel, Becken und einen Teil des Rumpfes mit Wasser zu bedecken. Immer tiefer pressten die beiden dunkelhaarigen Zauberer Voldemort in das Becken, und immer lauter und grässlicher schrie er und schlug um sich. Das Wasser brodelte und schäumte, als würde es kochen und sieden, aber nur den Dunklen Lord schien es auch zu verbrennen. 

Gnadenlos pressten Severus und Sirius ihn immer tiefer in die weihwassergefüllte Schale, und in beider Augen leuchtete der gleiche, abgrundtiefe Hass.

Endlich, endlich verschwand auch der Kopf Voldemorts unter der Wasseroberfläche, und gurgelnd erstarb das Schreinen und Wimmern. Als er versunken war, wallte der Beckeninhalt noch einmal auf, dann klärte sich die Flüssigkeit wieder. 

„Ihr müsst es verbrennen", erklärte Luccia, die respektvollen Abstand zum Taufstein hielt. 

„Ich hol' das Kreuz", sagte Margitta und lief zum Altar, um von dort mit einem hölzernen Kruzifix zurück zu kehren. 

„Anstecken", leitete die Vampirin den Exorzismus an.

„Remus?", fragte Sirius. 

Der Werwolf hinkte zum Taufstein. Als Margitta das Kruzifix auf die Wasseroberfläche gelegt hatte, sagte er leise: „_Per crucem ad lucem_. Durch das Kreuz zum Licht. _Inflammare_!"

Hell loderte das Holz auf, und das Wasser entflammte, als sei es purer Alkohol. Giftgrüner Rauch stieg auf, der sich über dunkelgrünen hin zu schwarzem Qualm verdichtete. 

Snape sagte leise: „Jemand muss Potter holen."

„Tonks ist schon losgelaufen", sagte Margitta.

„Harry…Harry ist tot", sagte Remus tonlos. 

Snape und Sirius sahen ihn entsetzt an. 

„Harry ist hier", hörten sie in diesem Augenblick eine vertraute Stimme von der Tür. 

„Marius!", rief Severus, und es klang gleichzeitig entsetzt und erleichtert. 

Sie fuhren herum.

Blass und mit blutender Narbe, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, stand Harry Potter auf Marius Malfoy gestützt im Torbogen. Sirius lief seinem Patensohn entgegen und schloss ihn in die Arme. 

„Harry! Merlin sei Dank. Nur noch ein Zauber, ein letzter Fluch, dann ist Voldemort endgültig vernichtet."

Der Junge nickte.

Tonks huschte hinter ihm in die Kirche. 

„_Nosferatu evanesca _ist die Formel", sagte sie leise und berührte kurz ermutigend Harrys Arm. 

Sirius drückte Harry seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. 

Harry holte tief Luft, richtete den Stab auf den dunklen Nebel und sprach den Vampirbann.

Das, was von Voldemort übrig geblieben war, löste sich auf. Ein leichter Windstoß fegte herein, und mit ihm drangen die Stimmen kleiner Waldvögel von draußen in die Kirche. Der Gewittersturm hatte sich gelegt, und die Morgendämmerung zog herauf.

Stumm standen die Zauberer um den nun leeren Taufstein. Kein Jubel brandete auf, niemandem stand der Sinn nach einer Feier. Sie hatten gesiegt, doch der Preis war blutig und hoch. Mit brennenden Augen starrte Remus auf Harry. Er lebte. Nur dadurch war Voldemort endgültig vernichtet. Inger musste den _Avada kedavra_ Voldemorts abgefangen haben. Remus fühlte, wie nun, da der Kampf vorbei war, etwas in ihm zu Eis erstarrte und klirrend zerbrach. Nach einer gnadenlosen Ewigkeit – endlich – umfing ihn kalte Schwärze. 

**oooOOOooo**

Die Ohnmacht hielt nicht lange an. 

„_Enervate_!"

Snapes erstaunlich sanfte Stimme und sein dunkler Blick zwangen Remus ins Leben zurück. „Du musst bei Bewusstsein bleiben, Lupin. Hilfe ist unterwegs."

Remus wollte keine Hilfe. Es gab nichts mehr, dass ihn noch interessierte, von gnädigem Vergessen einmal abgesehen. Doch die Unruhe um ihn her ließ ihn aufblicken.

Sirius war auf einer der Holzbänke zusammen gesunken.  
Harry stand neben ihm, still, unfähig, seinem Paten Trost zu spenden. Er sah aus, als bedürfe er selbst tröstender Worte.  
Tonks lehnte an der Mauer, die Haare mausgrau, das Gesicht blass und müde, die Augen rot gerändert.  
Margitta lag weinend in Marius Malfoys Armen; der blonde Mann hatte seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Tränkemeisters gelehnt, der ihm mit sanften Bewegungen über die Haare streichelte. Wenigstens ihnen war die gewaltsame Trennung erspart geblieben. Remus folgte dem Klang von Luccia Bertuccis Schritten. Die alte Vampirin stand am Hochaltar, dort, wo Voldemort ihre Tochter mit dem großen Kreuz an der Wand gepfählt hatte. Nur ein Häufchen Staub am Boden war von der einst so mächtigen Vollstreckerin der italienischen Zauberersippe geblieben. 

Severus hatte sich von Marius und Margitta gelöst. Er trat nun zu Luccia. 

„Gibt es ein Ritual?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang ruhig.  
Remus bewunderte ihn für seine Selbstbeherrschung. Der Tränkemeister und Marina hatten einander mit Inbrunst verabscheut.

Die Bertucci schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ihr Sterblichen glaubt immer, wir Nosferati hätten neun Leben wie eine Katze. Doch auch wir haben nur eines."

„Marina war kein echter Vampir", sagte Sirius, der jetzt aufblickte. Seine Stimme klang heiser und belegt. 

„Sie war halb Mensch", bestätigte Luccia. „Doch der Todesfluch, von dem sie bei der Beschwörung des Flugdämons getroffen wurde, hat ihren menschlichen Teil getötet. Das machte sie zu einem 'geborenen Vampir'. Einer Kreatur, die über den gewöhnlichen Gesetzen unserer Rasse steht. Doch auch ihre Unsterblichkeit war zerbrechlich. Es tut mir Leid, Sirius. Dein Schmerz ist der meine." 

Sie wandte sich vom Altar ab, ließ sich neben Sirius auf die Kirchenbank sinken und umarmte ihn. Remus konnte ein leises Schluchzen hören, er sah, wie sich die Schultern seines Freundes zuckend hoben und senkten, während Luccia Bertuccis Lippen leise Trostworte auf Italienisch formten. Sirius' Trauer gab auch ihr einen Anschein von Menschlichkeit. 

„Harry!"

Der Ruf kam von Hermine Granger, die mit wirren Haaren und sorgenvollem Blick in der Tür erschien. 

Harry blickte in Richtung der Tür. Sekunden später flog das Mädchen förmlich in seine Arme. „Oh, Harry!"

Für eine ganze Weile hielt Harry die junge Hexe nur fest umschlungen. 

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte er schließlich.

Hermine schluchzte auf. „Er ist verletzt, Harry. Sie bringen ihn gerade ins St. Mungos. Madam Pomfrey war bei ihm. Draußen sind jede Menge Auroren und auch ein paar Heiler. Ist jemand verletzt?"

„Auroren? Die kommen wie immer, wenn die Gefahr vorbei ist", sagte der Tränkemeister düster. „Mein Beileid, Signora Bertucci", fügte er mit knapper Verbeugung hinzu.

Im nächsten Augenblick wandte er sich Remus zu. „Du solltest besser hier verschwinden. Englischen Auroren möchtest du lieber nicht begegnen."

„Es gibt nichts, für das es sich lohnen würde zu fliehen", erwiderte Remus tonlos. „Ich kann eben so gut hier bleiben. Ich muss mich um Sirius kümmern."

„Black ist bei seiner neuen Familie in guten Händen. Überlasse die Rettung der Welt einmal anderen und denk an dich selbst, Lupin", schnarrte der Tränkemeister. „Übrigens, dein Bein qualmt. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich der Elfe erst wieder nach meinem Tod unter die Augen treten."

„Elfe?", fragte Remus müde. Die Welt begann, in einen milchigen Nebel einzutauchen und zu verschwimmen, schwarze Flecken explodierten vor seinen Augen, die sich zu einem Netz aus Dunkelheit um ihn zusammenzogen.

„_Enervate_!", hörte er die Stimme des Tränkemeisters, und etwas riss an der angenehm kühlen Schwärze, die ihn umgab.

„Nein, Severus. Lass es gut sein. Lass ihn schlafen", hörte Remus Medeoras Stimme von sehr weit weg, bevor die Welt endgültig um ihn herum versank.

**oooOOOooo**

„_Elden lyste väg på natten,  
och på avstånd hördes skratten,  
sången och musiken drog mej dit_",

drang ein Reim an Remus' Ohr. Jemand sang, mit Inbrunst und ziemlich schräg.

„Du willst nicht, dass er wirklich aufwacht", sagte eine männliche Stimme in leicht mokantem Tonfall. „Du willst ihn stattdessen ins Koma brummen."

„Oh schweig stille, böser Geist eines düsteren Clans", antwortete Medeora. Remus konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören. „Guten Morgen, Marius. Wo ist dein Schatten? Ich hoffe, nicht an _meinen_ Kesseln?"

„Severus ist im Garten, Honigtrolle füttern. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das macht, aber sie kommen bis auf wenige Handbreit an ihn heran. Dabei sind sie sonst so scheu." 

„Vermutlich wissen sie genau, wer ihnen das hübsche bunte Baumhaus gebaut hat", mutmaßte die Elfe. „Ihr beide solltet wirklich Kinder haben."

„Haha. Selten so gelacht", knurrte Marius. „Magie hat auch ihre Grenzen. Wie geht es Remus?"

„Jeden Tag ein bisschen besser." 

Remus konnte Medeora mit irgendwelchen Gerätschaften klappern hören. 

Merlin, warum musste er überleben? Er wollte nicht aufwachen. Er wollte zurück in das dunkle Vergessen, das ihn so gnädig umgeben hatte. Die Helligkeit des Morgens, die Wärme und die lebendige Geschäftigkeit der Elfe ließen ihm jedoch keine Wahl. 

Plötzlich allerdings war es still um ihn. Er musste wieder eingeschlafen sein. Mühsam schlug er nun die Augen auf. Er war allein im Zimmer. Die Sonne malte Ringe und Flecken auf das lebendige Holz mit seinen Ranken und Blättern, das die Wände und Möbel des Raumes bildete. Er brauchte die schroffen Gipfel vor dem Fenster nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, wo er sich befand.  
Der würzige Duft der klaren Bergluft und das Aroma von Heiltränken und Kräutern war in diesem Raum so gegenwärtig wie stets – so wie Inger, deren herbsüße Note er hier immer noch wittern konnte. Der Schmerz kam unverhofft und heftig. Remus spürte die warme Feuchtigkeit an seinem Hals herab rinnen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich zu wehren, er konnte eben so gut dieser Flut nachgeben. Er würde leben, und er würde diesen Schmerz aushalten müssen. Irgendwie. 

Aus dem geöffneten Fenster drang Kinderlachen zu ihm herauf. Er hörte eine Jungenstimme etwas auf Schwedisch rufen und erkannte Findus. Kinder waren so viel stärker, als Erwachsene ihnen zugestanden. Der Junge hatte beide Eltern verloren, und doch fand er die Kraft zu lachen. 

Remus schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Sein linker Unterschenkel, wo ihn der Fluch getroffen hatte, war seltsam gefühllos und kalt. Doch als er aufstand, gehorchten ihm seine Füße ohne Probleme.  
Er wusch und rasierte sich mechanisch und zog sich an. 

Als er den Gang zum Burghof hinunter ging, hatte er das Gefühl, nicht wirklich zu dieser Welt zu gehören, in der Blüten aus den Wänden sprossen und Sonnenlicht die Dielen überflutete. 

Er schob die Tür auf. Im Hof stand Marius Malfoy, in der einen Hand einen kleinen weißen Ball, in der anderen einen unförmigen Handschuh.

„Der nächste Wurf wird ein Slider, also pass auf, dass du nicht zu hoch schlägst!"

Findus hatte einen Helm auf dem Kopf und einen keulenförmigen Holzschläger in den Händen. Die beiden trainierten ganz offenbar Werfen und Abschlagen für irgendeinen Muggelsport.

Die grauen Augen des Jungen waren fest auf den Ball geheftet. 

Malfoy warf, und Findus traf den Ball mit der Spitze seines Schlägers. Er prallte nach oben und zischte über die Burgmauer hinweg in den Abgrund. 

„_Accio_ Baseball!", rief eine dunkle Stimme.

Remus' Kopf flog herum zu der blau gewandeten Gestalt, die neben der Tür in einer Mauernische in der Morgensonne saß und nun den folgsam zurückkehrenden Ball in Empfang nahm. Für einen Moment glaubte er, seine Knie würden nachgeben. 

„Inger!"

Es war mehr ein heiserer Schrei als ein artikulierter Ruf, doch sie wandte sich um, und ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. 

„Medeora hat mir nicht gesagt, dass du wach bist", sagte sie ruhig und erhob sich. 

Remus eilte auf sie zu, hielt jedoch inne, die Hände nur fingerbreit von ihrem Gesicht entfernt.

„Merlin, versprich mir, dass dies keine Illusion ist, kein böser Zauber", presste er rau hervor.

Sie hob zwei Finger in die Höhe. 

„Großes Wikingerehrenwort", sagte sie feierlich. 

Mit zitternden Fingern berührte er ihre Wangen. Warm, weich und lebendig schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Handfläche.

„Oh Götter", stöhnte er, schloss die Augen und küsste sie. Die Welt schien in ihrer Umarmung um sie beide zu versinken, doch diesmal nicht in schwarzer Kälte, sondern in hellem, warmem Licht.

Remus hätte später nicht sagen können, wie lange sie dort gestanden hatten, eng umschlungen und umtost von einem Gefühlssturm, den er nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Ich liebe dich." Er sagte es nicht einmal, sondern sicher hundertmal, und es war _so einfach_.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Ich habe dich _sterben_ sehen!" Die Erinnerung erschrak ihn bis ins Mark.

„Du hast mich _umfallen_ sehen – das ist ein Unterschied." Inger lächelte. 

„Es war ein Todesfluch. Er hat dich und Harry getroffen", widersprach Remus. 

„Ich weiß. Mein Schildzauber kam fast zu spät. Voldemorts Fluch hat uns von den Füßen gehauen. Freya sei Dank hat Voldemort den gleichen falschen Schluss gezogen wie du. Er wähnte Harry in der Anderswelt und setzte Marina nach. Irgendwann musste er ja mal einen Fehler machen."

„Dein_Schildzauber_ hat euch gerettet?"

Remus starrte sie immer noch ungläubig an. 

Doch Inger nickte. „Die Formel ist „_Protego mortis_". Simpel, nicht wahr? Aber sie allein rettet nicht vor dem AK. Deswegen hatten wir den ganzen Sommer auch keinen sichtbaren Erfolg. Es bedarf zusätzlich einer Schutzrune. Marius hat es zufällig herausgefunden, als er in der Nacht vor dem Angriff mit Medeora unser improvisiertes Labor aufgeräumt hat. In einem Topf _lebten_ unsere Versuchsspinnen. Es war ein alter Tontopf und die Rune war in den Boden eingraviert."

„Eine Rune im Topfboden?", fragte Remus zweifelnd. 

„Ja. Sie wurde früher oft verwendet, um die in Ton gelagerten Lebensmittel vor Verderb zu bewahren. Es ist fast zu skurril, um es zu glauben."

„Ich weigere mich auch noch", bekannte Remus. 

„Marius kann dir die arkanen Details und die arithmantischen Grundlagen besser erläutern als ich. Jedenfalls erreichte mich seine Eule noch am frühen Morgen. Er hatte natürlich sofort versucht, mit euch Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber irgendjemand muss seine Eulen in England abgefangen haben. So konnte ich euch erst informieren, als ich von Severus mit deinem Reif gerufen wurde. Und natürlich konnte ich diese Erkenntnis nicht quer durch den Verbotenen Wald brüllen, schließlich sollten die Todesser nichts davon mitbekommen."

„Sirius und Marina haben Voldemorts Todesfluch mit dem Schildzauber geblockt!" Plötzlich sah Remus die Szene wieder vor sich. 

„Margitta hat die Rune bei allen auf die Haut gemalt", erklärte Inger. 

„Dann hatten wir…keine Verluste?", fragte Remus. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Doch Inger senkte den Kopf. 

„Ganz so heil ist unsere Welt nicht", sagte sie leise. „Marina…du hast es ja gesehen. Leander ist schwer verletzt. Jemand hat ihm die Brust mit einem Fluch aufgeschlitzt. Eure Heiler im St. Mungos haben Medeora nicht zu ihm gelassen. Sie sagten, sie hätten keinen Bedarf an den drittklassigen Fähigkeiten einer _Hauselfe_."

„Oh." Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. 

„Rons Vater haben wir nicht rechtzeitig mehr sprechen können. Ihn haben wir tot im Wald gefunden. Dumbledore und Minerva sind noch in der Schule getötet worden, genau wie die Quidditchlehrerin. Und dann…"

Sie hielt inne und blickte über Remus' Schulter in Richtung des Burghofes. Aber Marius hatte Findus in weiser Voraussicht mitgenommen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass Remus gekommen war.

„Ragnar ist tot."

„Aber wie konnte das geschehen?", fragte Remus. „Er muss den Gegenzauber doch gekannt haben."

„Er kannte ihn. Aber er war für eine Sekunde abgelenkt, als mein Vater stürzte. Es ist ein großes Unglück."

Remus nickte stumm. Wie mochte es in den Kindern aussehen?

„ Ich…habe seinen Patronus gesehen, den großen Raben", erinnerte er sich. „Ohne eure Patroni wäre Voldemorts Plan aufgegangen. Oh Merlin." Er legte erschöpft die Stirn auf Ingers Schulter. So viel Leid. 

Doch der Gedanke an die Dementoren erinnerte ihn an etwas. 

„Ich habe auch einen AK abbekommen. Inger, und _ich_ kannte den Gegenfluch _nicht_. Ich müsste…tot sein."

Sie lächelte. „Du bist ein arkanes Wunder, Remus. Marius rechnet noch daran herum, aber er vermutet, dass das Kupfer des Reifs die Wirkung der dort eingravierten Schutzrune potenziert hat, anstatt sie zu vermindern. So unglaublich es klingt: Aber du lebst, weil du ein Werwolf bist."

Er starrte sie an.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht."

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Wärest du es nicht, hätte ich dir den Armreif in traditionellem Silber geschenkt. Du wärst jetzt tot." Sie schluckte hart. „Ich werde niemals vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, als du zusammen gebrochen bist, eingehüllt in dieses unheimliche grüne Licht. Bei Wotans Raben, ich dachte in diesem Moment, du stirbst."

Remus zog sie in seine Arme, und für eine ganze Weile hielten sie sich nur still aneinander fest. 

„Versprich mir, dass du dieses idiotische Heldentum aufgibst und ein harmloser Arithmantiker wirst, ja?" Sie sah ihn flehend an. 

„Ich…ein Werwolf kann gar nicht harmlos…"

„Remus!"

„Also schön. Ich verspreche, darüber nachzudenken."

„Das reicht mir nicht", erwiderte sie.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich zu einem Schluss gekommen sein werde, bevor der nächste Schwarze Magier am Horizont erscheint."

Sie lachte leise ihr dunkles Lachen, das er so sehr mochte. 

„Remus Lupin, du bist unverbesserlich. Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem."

„Ich befürchte, da kann ich nicht widersprechen", sagte er und küsste sie. 

„Alles wird gut werden am Ende, nicht wahr?" fragte er leise.

„Ja", antwortete sie fest. „Allting ska bli bra."

* * *

**Ende**

* * *

_Halt! Nicht weglaufen! Natürlich sind noch ein paar Fragen offen geblieben. Zum Beispiel, ob Harry und Hermine jetzt ein Paar sind, ob der Tränkemeister und Marius Malfoy ein Kind adoptieren werden, wann und ob Remus und Inger heiraten, ob Medeora mit Marvin mehr als nur Tango tanzt, wie es sein kann, dass Marinas Schwester kein Vampir, sondern eine Veela ist und nicht zuletzt, was aus Sirius geworden ist. __Aber keine Angst, es gibt wie immer einen kleinen Epilog, in dem diese und alle Fragen, die ihr mir dazu noch stellt, beantwortet werden. _

**oooOOOooo**

_Svensk med Slytherene – Schwedisch mit Slytherene:_

_Allting ska bli bra – sinngemäß: Alles wird gut._

_Stängt, fångad – verschlossen, gefangen_

„_Elden lyste väg på natten,_

_och på avstånd hördes skratten, _

_sången och musiken drog mej dit_"

bedeutet sinngemäß: 

_Feuerschein wies den Weg zur Nachtzeit, _

_schon von weitem hörte ich Gelächter._

_Gesang und Musik zogen mich dorthin._

_Übrigens, nicht etwa zu einem Elfenfeuerchen mit Tanzeinlage, sondern zu einer Zigeunerhochzeit wird die Sängerin vom Feuerschein geführt._

* * *

_Bevor ich es vergesse: Die Honigtrolle, bei denen Severus seine Keinohrhasentriebe auslebt, sind eine Erfindung von Joeli. Danke, dass sie meine schwedische Fauna und diese Geschichte bereichern durften._

* * *

_TBC _


	22. Epilog: Das Totenschiff

**Blutige Nächte**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke schön für die Reviews: Selene, Rune, Knutschkugel, Ewjena und Maria.  
_

_Besten Dank fürs Betalesen: TheVirginian und Textehexe. Was hätte ich nur ohne Eure Genauigkeit, Formulierungsvorschläge und weiterführenden Gedanken angefangen? Deutlich schlechter geschrieben, vermutlich._

_Hier also nun das letzte Kapitel der "Blutigen Nächte". Viel Vergnügen!_

* * *

**Epilog: Das Totenschiff**

Die Gruppe von Menschen, die sich am Rand des Sees unterhalb von Ravengård versammelt hatte, hob sich seltsam düster vom hellen Gras des Ufers ab. Das rotgoldene Glühen der Abenddämmerung tauchte die gesamte Szenerie in ein unwirkliches, flammendes Licht. Silberne Brünnen und Helme mit ausladenden, gewundenen Hörnern hoben sich in scharfem Kontrast von den schwarzen Gewändern und Roben ab. Trommeln schlugen in monotonem, dunklem Takt. In der nur manchmal von einem leisen Windhauch gekräuselten Oberfläche des Sees spiegelten sich der Sonnenuntergang und die Burg. Blutrotes Licht ergoss sich über Ravengårds Mauern.  
Das Boot mit den nach innen gebogenen Bug- und Heckausläufern, reich mit Runen verziert, schwankte sanft, und der Schatten des mächtigen, geschnitzten Raben mit den ausgebreiteten Flügeln hatte das wächserne Gesicht der Leiche Ragnar Ravengårds beinahe erreicht.

Remus ging neben Medeora, die heute zum ersten Mal, seit er sie kannte, kein aus bunten Tüchern zusammen gewickeltes Gewand trug, sondern ebenso schwarz verhüllt war wie die Zauberer und Hexen, die sich am Ufer des Sees versammelt hatten, um dem Toten die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Remus fühlte sich um ein Jahrtausend in der Geschichte zurück versetzt, in die Zeiten von Erik, dem Roten und anderen Wikingerfürsten.

In einem Halbkreis, der von den Trauernden um den Bootsanleger gebildet wurde, stand ein alter Zauberer mit wehendem weißem Haar und langem Bart. Sein mannshoher Zauberstab erinnerte Remus an den Gehstab, den Poppy ihm aufgenötigt hatte, und den er nun nicht mehr brauchte.

Mit heiserer Stimme rief Ingmar Pettersson die altnordischen Götter und die Geister der Ahnen an, einen der ihren heimzuholen in Wotans Halle. Remus verstand die einzelnen Worte nicht, doch Inger hatte ihm am Morgen den Ablauf der Zeremonie geschildert.

Der Leichnam im Boot war auf einen mit Öl und Tran getränkten Stapel Holz gebettet. Der Tradition folgend hatte man Ragnar eine silberne Streitaxt mit auf die letzte Reise gegeben.

Remus wandte den Blick von der düsteren Barke. Sobald der Schatten der Rabenflügel Ragnars Gesicht verdunkelt haben würde, begann der letzte Teil des Rituals. Remus' Blick glitt über die Anwesenden. Inger stand mit ihren Söhnen Thorvald und Findus direkt bei dem Boot, ebenso wie Margitta. Während Inger wie alle eine schweren Helm trug, war um Margittas Stirn ein Kranz dorniger schwarzer Rosen geflochten. Sie blutete, doch niemand schien sich an dem feinen dunkelroten Rinnsaal zu stören, das ihr über die helle Stirn und in die roten Locken rann.

Von einigen Duzend Verwandten des Toten abgesehen, die Remus nicht kannte, waren noch ein paar bekannte Gesichter unter den Gästen des Leichenzugs, der sich am späten Nachmittag von Ravengård aus auf den Weg hinunter zum See gemacht hatte.  
Severus und Marius waren am Vorabend bereits zu ihnen gestoßen. Jetzt standen sie nah beieinander Schulter an Schulter im Halbrund, und Malfoys blondes Haar mischte sich mit dem schwarzen des Tränkemeisters, als der Wind plötzlich auffrischte.  
Neben ihnen hatte sich Tonks an die Schulter ihres Cousins gelehnt, der schützend einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Sirius wirkte ungefähr so tot wie Ragnar, und nur gelegentlich beruhigte Remus eine mechanisch anmutende Bewegung und zeigte, dass der dunkelhaarige Zauberer noch lebendig war. Marinas Tod hatte Sirius tief getroffen. Er sprach wenig, selbst mit Remus, aß kaum und selbst Luccia, die in mehreren Jahrhunderten schon manch Trauernden gesehen hatte, war voller Sorge.

„Es scheint fast, als hätte der Dunkle Lord ihm das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen, als er Marinas durchstieß", hatte sie am Vorabend leise zu ihnen gesagt.

„Er geht mir aus dem Weg. Ich habe mehrfach versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen", seufzte Remus.

Luccia hatte ihre eiskalte Hand auf die seine gelegt und sagte: „Du musst verstehen, Zauberer Remus Lupin. Sirius hat seine Liebe verloren, und du lebst die deine, die neu ist und lebendig. Dein Blut singt, und ich glaube, Sirius kann es hören. Auch wenn du sein Freund bist, in dieser Zeit bist du nicht der Mensch, dessen Nähe er braucht – oder vielleicht gar ertragen kann."

Später am Abend hatte er dann erfahren, dass Luccia der Trauerfeier fern bleiben würde. Die Konfrontation mit dem Tod sei für sie nicht relevant, außerdem sei es Sirius' Aufgabe, sich um Tonks zu kümmern, ließ sie verlauten.

Remus fing einen Blick aus Doras braunen Augen auf. Sie lächelte ein wenig. Die Nachricht, dass Leander durchkommen würde, war für sie alle eine enorme Erleichterung gewesen. Wie Severus es geschafft hatte, die Heiler des St. Mungos letztlich dazu zu bewegen, den Patienten heraus zu geben, damit er auf Trollstron behandelt werden konnte, blieb das Geheimnis des Tränkemeisters. In dieser Stunde lag Leander oben in der Burg, und Luccia leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Um an der Trauerfeier teilzunehmen, die stundenlanges Stehen erforderte, fehlte ihm noch die Kraft.

Der dunkle Klang großer Hörner, der jetzt von den umliegenden Berghängen erscholl, riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken. Es war soweit. Das Boot mit seiner düsteren Fracht lag jetzt völlig im Schatten der weit gespreizten Rabenflügel.

Ein heiseres Krächzen durchdrang die herauf ziehende Nacht, und am Himmel erschien ein Paar großer Kolkraben, die unablässig über dem See zu kreisen begannen.

Der alte Pettersson sprach noch ein paar Sätze, dann trat Inger im flachen Wasser des Ufers an das Totenboot. Remus konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte, doch er vermutete, dass auch sie die Seele des Toten den Göttern und Geistern des Hauses Ravengård anvertraute. Sie nahm den silbernen Armreif vom Handgelenk, den Remus so oft an ihr gesehen hatte, und warf ihn auf das hölzerne Deck des Schiffes.

„Das ist der Runenring, den er ihr gegeben hat, nach der Geburt von Thorvald. Sie konnte ihn damit rufen. Es ist notwendig, dass sie ihn zurückgibt, denn ihr Ruf würde ihn auch in Walhalla erreichen und dort seine Totenruhe stören", erklärte Medeora leise.

Remus erschauerte bei diesem Gedanken, auch wenn er dem Aberglauben keine Bedeutung zumaß.

Als nächster trat Thorvald zu dem Totenschiff. Auch er sagte einige Sätze auf Schwedisch, und auch er warf einen glitzernden Armreif hinein.

Sein kleiner Bruder Findus folgte, doch plötzlich begann er zu weinen und versuchte, in das Boot zu klettern.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Inger bei ihm. Sie sprach leise auf den Jungen ein, der schließlich einlenkte und sich von ihr aus dem Wasser tragen ließ. Sie hielt den Elfjährigen auf dem Arm wie ein viel kleineres Kind, während Margitta als letzte an das Boot trat.

Ein Verwandter Ragnars, ein wild anmutender Mann mit blonden Locken und einem rötlichen Bart, hielt die Barke gerade, während sie an Bord ging.

Sie sprach nicht, als sie ihr glänzendes Armband, den Ring, den sie am Finger getragen hatte und schließlich den Haarkranz aus schwarzen Rosen auf Ragnars Brust ablegte und seine Lippen ein letztes Mal mit einem Kuss streifte.

Der Bärtige half ihr von der Reling hinab. Auch er legte nun noch etwas an Bord: Ein langes, zweischneidiges Schwert, in dessen Griff ein meerblauer Saphir funkelte. Der dunkel gewandete Mann stand nun zusammen mit den Frauen und Ragnars Söhnen im Wasser.

Ingmar Pettersson hob seinen Stab, trat ebenfalls ins Wasser und stieß das Holz dreimal in die Fluten.

Zuerst geschah gar nichts, doch nach wenigen Sekunden klang ein langgezogenes Heulen durch die Stille. Plötzlich riss ein kalter Wind an Remus' Umhang und an seinen Haaren, dunkle Wolken begannen sich über dem See zu türmen und ein seltsam eisiger Nebel wallte über der Wasseroberfläche auf und zog vom Wind getrieben von der Mitte des Sees zum Ufer heran. Ingers Gestalt wurde zuerst von den Schwaden geschluckt, ebenso wie kurz darauf das Boot und die anderen, die im Wasser standen.  
Feuer flackerte auf, und Remus konnte die Flammen im Nebel tanzen sehen. Das Brausen des Windes und der Wellen schwoll an, als Inger, Margitta, die Kinder, Pettersson und der fremde Mann nun mit schweren Schritten an Land kamen. Margitta hatte Findus an der Hand, Inger und Thorvald trugen Fackeln, die auch in dem aufkommenden, kalten Regen nicht erloschen.

Ein heller, glühendroter Lichtschein durchdrang den Nebel. Das Boot brannte. Wind und Wellen zogen es auf den See hinaus. Der geisterhafte, dichte Nebel schloss es kurz darauf völlig ein, so dass nur noch eine leuchtende, glühende Wolke vom Ufer aus zu sehen war.

Es war schnell dunkel geworden. Der Regen klatschte jetzt förmlich auf die Umstehenden, und der stetig stärker werdende Sturm zerrte an ihren Umhängen und Roben.

Remus wusste nicht, wie lange sie hier noch stehen würden, doch die Schweden schienen zu Säulen erstarrt, ein Abbild fiebriger Angstträume einer wilden Wikingerhorde, mit ihren Rüstungen, Helmen und Schwertern.

Plötzlich zerriss ein lang gezogenes, lautes Knacken und Krachen die Nacht, auf das der Knall einer Explosion folgte. Mit ohrenbetäubendem Zischen versank die Barke in den kalten Wellen des Sees, und mit ihr der neblige Lichtschein. Die Schwaden wurden vom Wind zerteilt und davon getrieben. Nur mehr ein paar brennende Trümmer schwammen noch in der Mitte des Gewässers.

Das Leben kehrte in die Umstehenden zurück, und endlich erstarb der Gesang der Trommeln nach einem letzten Klagen der Hörner.

„Das Haus Ravengård hat einen neuen Herrn!", schallte Sigurd Petterssons Stimme durch die Nacht.

Die Schweden unter den Anwesenden verneigten sich zum See hin, dort wo Thorvald am Ufer stand, einen schimmernden Helm auf dem Kopf, an dessen Seiten sich stilisierte Rabenschwingen aus dem Dunkel der Nacht abhoben.

Schweigend defilierten die Anwesenden an dem Jungen vorbei und drückten ihm die Hand.

„Soviel zur modernen schwedischen Zauberergesellschaft", hörte Remus die leise Stimme Marius Malfoys.

„Er hält sich großartig. Sei stolz auf dein Patenkind", erwiderte der Tränkemeister.

„Ich hätte ihm das gerne erspart", widersprach Malfoy.

„Ja, aber du bist nicht seine Mutter, außerdem hat er selbst die Zeremonie gewollt", sagte Severus leise.

Remus folgte den beiden zu Thorvald hin, gratulierte ihm ebenso wortlos, wie es Sitte war. Inger tauchte aus der Schwärze der Nacht auf und nahm Remus bei der Hand.

„Wenn alle weg sind, appariere auch ich zum Schloss hinauf. Willst du mit mir warten?"

„Gerne", sagte Remus und legte den Arm um ihre Mitte, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen.

Sie standen noch einige Minuten dort am Ufer, während die Flammen der letzten brennenden Planken langsam verloschen.

„Mutter? Sie sind alle fort."

Thorvald trat auf sie zu, und nun erst bemerkte Remus die schlanke Gestalt an der Seite des Jungen. Der Wind riss ihr die braunen Locken unter der tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze hervor, und die Finger ihrer schmale Hand waren mit denen von Ingers Sohn verschlungen.

„Danke, dass du kommen konntest, Hermine", hörte Remus Inger sagen. „Ich bin sicher, deine Anwesenheit war Thorvald eine große Unterstützung."

**oooOOOooo**

Im Burgsaal von Ravengård, der deutlich kleiner war als der von Trollstron und deutlich moderner, was die Einrichtung betraf, veranstalteten die Gäste einen deftigen Leichenschmaus. Es wurde viel getrunken, zumeist auf die Heimkehr der Seele des Verstorbenen in Wotans Halle. Bier und Met flossen in Strömen, und auch Margitta und Inger sprachen dem süßen Honigwein eifrig zu.

„Es ist Brauch, Remus. Es tötet den Schmerz, zumindest bis morgen", erklärte ihm Medeora, die prinzipiell keinen Alkohol anrührte.

„Dann weiß ich, wer einen kräftigen Drink braucht", sagte Remus und ließ sich von der blonden Magd, die am Tisch aus einem schweren Tonkrug den Wein einschenkte, ein Trinkhorn füllen.

Er entschuldigte sich bei Inger und Margitta, um zu der dunkelhaarigen, schlanken Gestalt zu gelangen, die in der Nähe des Kamins einen Rückzugsraum gefunden hatte.

„Man sagte mir, dies könne dir gut tun", reichte er Sirius das Horn.

„Mit einem kräftigen Rausch ist es nicht getan, aber hab dennoch dank", erwiderte Sirius förmlich und setzte das Horn an.

„Merlin, ich hasse das Zeug", fluchte er, als er das halb leere Trinkhorn absetzte. „Und diese Dinger kann man nirgends hinstellen."

„Weil man sie hinlegt – sobald man sie geleert hat." Marius war zu ihnen getreten. In seinen schwarzen teuren Roben sah er fast aus wie Lucius.

„Wann wird dein Cousin beerdigt?" fragte Sirius, der offenbar die gleiche Assoziation hatte wie Remus.

„Am Sonntag. Wie unpassend, er würde sich bestimmt ärgern", antwortete Marius.

„Erstaunlich, dass Cissy uns eingeladen hat, nicht wahr?" fragte Sirius.

„Severus hält es für gefährlich, eine Falle. Aber ich wüsste nicht, warum sie sich rächen sollte. Er war nicht eben der Prototyp eines liebevollen Ehemannes. Nein, ich vermute, es geht dabei um so eine Art öffentlichkeitswirksame Versöhnung. Am Mittwoch nach dem Begräbnis beginnt Dracos Prozess." Marius zuckte die Schulter. „Du wirst schon auf mich aufpassen, Sirius. Severus hat man aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen nicht eingeladen."

„Laut dem Ministerium hat er in Notwehr gehandelt. Es war zudem Pettigrews Fluch, der Lucius entleibt hat."

„Entleibt? Sirius, du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Luccia Bertucci. Deine Sprache weist bereits einen Hauch von Renaissance auf."

„Apropos", schaltete sich Remus in die Unterhaltung ein. „Werden wir dich öfter zu sehen bekommen, wenn wir in Italien sind, Sirius? Es ist nicht weit von Padua nach Florenz."

„Wann beginnt dein Lehrauftrag noch mal?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Im Januar erst. Aber ich will das Haus in Ordnung gebracht haben, bevor ich mich in die wissenschaftliche Arbeit stürze. Das bedeutet auch, ich habe jede Menge Zeit für dich, wenn du kommst. Ich kann auch gerne nach Florenz zu dir reisen."

„Moony, das ist wirklich nett von dir. Ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber…weißt du, ich kann mich nicht ewig in Luccias Palazzo zwischen all diesen Kunstwerken, Fledermäusen und Alabasterschönheiten verstecken."

„Ich hätte gedacht, das wäre der Plan für die nächsten Jahrhunderte", erklang die Stimme des Tränkemeisters. Unbemerkt war er zu der kleinen Gruppe getreten.

„Und um das zu verhindern, hast du mir den Job in Hogwarts angeboten, aus reiner Menschlichkeit, Sniv", ätzte Sirius zurück.

„Du hast…was?", fragte Remus verwirrt. „Und wieso kannst du überhaupt Stellen in Hogwarts…?"

„Nach McGonagalls Tod brauchen wir einen neuen Verwandlungslehrer, und Black hat die Fähigkeiten und verfügt ganz sicher über eine unnachahmliche Wirkung auf die Schülerinnen", schnarrte Severus. „Und im Übrigen werde ich die Schule nur kommissarisch leiten, bis das Ministerium jemand gefunden hat, der sich…mit mehr Freude dieser pädagogischen Aufgabe widmen wird. Ich eigne mich nicht dazu, die Gräben, die sich auch durch die Schülerschaft ziehen, zu kitten."

„Da sagst du etwas Wahres", stimmte Sirius spontan zu. „Aber ich werde nicht unter deiner Leitung arbeiten, nicht mal kommissarisch."

„Ich fürchte auch, diese Liaison würde nicht allzu lange gut gehen", ließ sich Malfoy vernehmen. „Aber was wirst du stattdessen tun, Sirius, wenn du weder nach Italien noch nach England zurück gehst?"

„Ich brauche ein bisschen Sonne und Abstand zu den Ereignissen. Außerdem wäre Rumpunsch besser geeignet als Met, um meinen Kummer zu ertränken, und Musik und Palmen sind bestimmt auch nicht zu verachten."

„Du willst in die Karibik?", fragte Remus verblüfft.

„Nach Polynesien", erklärte Sirius. „Auf Tonga gibt es eine kleine magische Schule. Einzügig, zwölf Schüler, ich unterrichte die Hälfte der Fächer. Ich werde ein bisschen arbeiten, auf meiner Gitarre herum zupfen und nachmittags im indischen Ozean fischen gehen."

„Wie idyllisch", spottete der Tränkemeister, um dann doch ernster nachzufragen: „Wird dir dort die Sonne zusammen mit der Einsamkeit nicht das Hirn gänzlich austrocknen, Black?"

Er musterte Sirius, und Remus hätte für einen Moment schwören können, dass sich hinter dem Blick der schwarzen Augen echte Sorge verbarg.

„Oh, ich werde nicht alleine gehen", erwiderte Sirius, und ein feines Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel. „Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der dringend etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken braucht, und mehr als das, jemanden, der zuhört und versteht. Margitta wird mich begleiten, sobald die Jungs wieder im Internat in Norwegen sind."

Der letzte Satz hinterließ eine derartige Stille, dass Remus das Knistern der Äste und Scheite im Feuer hören konnte, trotz der schwermütigen Trinklieder, die einige der Schweden mittlerweile angestimmt hatten.

„Aquavit", sagte Marius, der als erster seine Sprache wieder fand. „Komm, Sev. Ich habe welchen bei Sigurd am Tisch gesehen."

Energisch zog er den Tränkemeister mit sich.

„Merlin, Sirius!", entfuhr es Remus. Sein Blick folgte dem von Sirius, der durch den Raum schweifte und an Margitta hängen blieb, die gerade wieder mit Inger und Frida ein weiteres Horn Met kreisen ließ.

„Du wirst deine Frau ins Bett tragen müssen, wenn sie so weiter trinkt", sagte Sirius.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf. Ich schaffe auch eine Walküre, wenn es sein muss", erwiderte Remus trocken. Dann fragte er: „Wann in aller Welt haben Margitta und du denn diesen Beschluss gefasst? Du bist doch erst seit drei Tagen hier."

„Wir haben uns letzte Nacht unten am Kamin getroffen. Du weißt schon, dort wo Marius seine Apparaturen stehen hatte im Sommer. Wir begannen zu reden, und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte ich das Gefühl, da ist jemand, der versteht, was ich fühle."

Sirius nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Trinkhorn.

„Versteh' mich recht, Moony. Deine Eulen, die du geschickt hast, dein Angebot, nach Italien zu kommen, ich weiß, du bist immer für mich da. Glaub nicht, ich wüsste deine Freundschaft nicht zu schätzen. Aber in Gedanken wärst du doch stets immer wieder bei Inger gewesen. Ich kann das verstehen, aber ich brauche jetzt jemand an meiner Seite, der nicht innerlich strahlt, als schiene die Sonne nur für ihn."

Remus nickte. Ihm fehlten die Worte, was vermutlich auch daran lag, dass ihm das dunkle Bier und der süße Met langsam zu Kopfe stiegen.

„Was ist mit Luccia?", fragte er.

„Luccia? Was soll mit ihr sein? Sie ist meine _Schwiegermutter_, Remus! Sie ist eine tolle…ein toller Vampir. Und seien wir mal ehrlich – sie ist ein paar hundert Jahre zu alt für mich. Mir scheint fast, du hast kein sonderlich gutes Bild von mir, Moony." Sirius betrachtete seinen alten Freund, und ein breites Grinsen, das fast echt wirkte, erhellte sein blasses Gesicht.

„Tut mir Leid, Pads. Es ist nur…du warst so verletzt, dass du nicht einmal mit mir sprechen wolltest, und jetzt verschwindest du plötzlich mit der Witwe des Ex-Mannes meiner Freundin…Merlin, weißt du, wie das klingt? ... in die Karibik."

„Ja, es mag seltsam aussehen, aber da läuft nichts, falls dich das beschäftigt. Wir sind nur Freunde, oder sagen wir mal, wir werden es hoffentlich sein. Sie ist nett, und sie…findet einfach die richtigen Worte, selbst, wenn sie schweigt. Außerdem scheint es ihr ähnlich zu gehen mit mir."

Remus betrachtete seinen Freund, der nun stumm ins Feuer starrte. Doch zum ersten Mal seit Sirius in Trollstron aufgetaucht war, schienen seine Augen wieder von einem Funken Leben erfüllt.

„Trink noch etwas, Remus!" Inger ließ sich neben ihm auf einen der Holzstühle sinken. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet, und ihr Blick wirkte unfokussiert. „Ragnar hat verdient, dass wir ihn bis vor Wotans Halle trinken."

„Die Mengen, die ihr drei Mädels verdrückt habt, reichen, um ihn zur Hintertür wieder aus Asgard hinaus zu spülen", sagte Sirius und prostete ihr zu. „Skål, teure Inger. Ich brauche deinen Beistand beim Trinken viel nötiger als dieser räudige Bettvorleger hier." Er zwinkerte Remus zu.

„Weißt du, Sirius", sagte sie, und plötzlich glitzerten ihre Augen kämpferisch. „Manche Leute sagen, wenn die Kinder flügge werden" – ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum zu ihrem älteren Sohn, der an dem zweiten, kleineren Kamin saß, die Hände mit denen Hermione Grangers verflochten, und offenbar in ein intensives Gespräch vertieft – „und der Hund tot ist, beginnt das wahre Leben."

„Erstens", begann Sirius, „ist Remus ein Wolf und kein Hund, zweitens isser ? nicht mein Eigentum, sondern jetzt deins, drittens hat dein Sohn meinem Patenkind offenbar das Mädchen ausgespannt, und viertens bin ich bei uns der Hund."

„Eben", sagte Inger.

„Im übrigen bin ich weder tot noch ein Leibeigener", ergänzte Remus. „Ich glaube, wir hatten alle genug für einen Abend. Sirius, ich werde dich der liebevollen Obhut des geschätzten Tränkemeisters überlassen, sobald ich ihn finde."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", gab Inger mit schwerer Zunge zu bedenken.

Remus folgte ihrem Fingerzeig, und tatsächlich hockten Severus und Marius bei Sigurd und einigen anderen Männern, die sich mühten, ihnen ein schwedisches Trinklied beizubringen, wobei erhebliche Menge Aquavit flossen.

„Vielleicht setzen wir uns einfach zu ihnen und vergessen für einen Abend jede Vernunft", schlug Sirius vor.

Er erhob sich mühsam, schwankte leicht und hielt sich dann an Remus fest. Plötzlich legte er ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich liebe dich, Moony. Und ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt."

Dann streckte er sich und rief durch den Saal: „Severus Snape, ich fordere dich zum Duell!"

Plötzlich schienen all im Saal den Atem anzuhalten.

Sirius grinste breit. „Lass uns sehen, wer mehr Aquavit verträgt, Gryffindor oder Slytherin."

Snape stand auf und hob sein Glas. Irgendjemand reichte Sirius ebenfalls eines der kleinen Gläser, an deren Rand eine dünne Eisschicht hing.

„Auf Ragnar Ravengård", sagte Severus düster.

„Auf die wilde Jagd", antwortete Sirius.

Alle Männer im Saal ließen ihre Fäuste dreimal auf die Tischplatten krachen, dann hoben auch sie ihre Gläser.

„Skål!", klang es aus rauen Kehlen.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen", hörte Remus Ingers Stimme sanft an seinem Ohr.

**oooOOOooo**

„Wo schlafen wir eigentlich?", fragte Remus müde, als sie vor die Halle traten und die kühle Nachtluft sie empfing.

„Zuhause", erwiderte Inger. „An den Zinnen stehen zwei Besen."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch fliegen kann", sagte Remus.

„No risk, no fun, Remus. Willst du lieber apparieren?"

„Merlin bewahre!" rief er entsetzt. „Wir würden uns derart splintern, dass man die Teile noch in zwanzig Jahren suchen würde."

Er folgte Inger die steile Treppe um den Turm hoch, auf dessen Plattform tatsächlich ihre alten Besen standen. Sie saßen auf, schwankten ein bisschen, doch dann ging es ganz gut, und sie flogen Seite an Seite durch die inzwischen sternenklare Nacht.

Als sie über den See glitten, kräuselte sich nur noch eine dünne Rauchwolke ganz in der Mitte gen Himmel.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", begann Remus.

„Frag' nur", sagte Inger.

„Ich habe gespürt, wie traurig du bist. Hast du Ragnar noch…ich meine, ihr ward sehr lange zusammen."

„Was ist das denn für eine merkwürdige Frage?" Inger blickte zu Remus hinüber. „Willst du wissen, ob ich ihn noch geliebt habe?"

Remus bereute seine Wissbegier, doch er nickte. Tatsächlich beschäftigte es ihn.

„Wie du sagst, es war eine lange Zeit, und er war der Vater meiner Kinder. Etwas bleibt davon, wenn man in Freundschaft verbunden ist."

Sie blickte sich nach dem Seeufer um, als unter ihnen der Wald begann.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Ich…", Remus suchte nach den passenden Worten.

Natürlich war er nicht eifersüchtig. Sie war lange geschieden, ihre Kinder würden bald erwachsen sein. Ragnar hatte längst jemand anderen an seiner Seite gehabt. Die beiden Frauen waren einander ebenfalls in Freundschaft verbunden. Er selbst hatte Ravengård gemocht.

Inger griff nach Remus' Hand, sobald sie auf dem Burgfried von Trollstron gelandet waren.

„Was hast du, Remus? Ich liebe dich. Ist das nicht genug?"

Er zog sie in seine Arme. „Mehr als genug. Es ist nur…manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich hätte das Glück gehabt, dir viel früher zu begegnen. Es gibt so vieles in deinem Leben, das ich gerne mit dir geteilt hätte."

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Deine Karriere begleiten, dich trösten, wenn du durch Prüfungen rasselst."

Inger lachte hell auf.

„Ich bin lange nicht am Ende mit meinen Plänen, dein Rat ist herzlich willkommen. Und ich habe nur ein einziges Mal eine Prüfung versiebt, und das Trösten hat meine Schwester übernommen, weil Ragnar sich lieber in Stockholm um die Organisation einer Studentenparty kümmerte. Du hast nicht wirklich etwas verpasst."

„Eine Familie zu gründen." Die Worte waren Remus so schnell entschlüpft, und es gab keine Möglichkeit, sie wieder einzufangen. Erschrocken hielt er den Atem an.

Inger stellte ihren Besen zur Seite und setzte sich rittlings auf die Mauer.

„Meine Jungs sind fast groß, Remus. Ich hatte nicht vor, unsere kostbaren Nächte mit einem Baby zu teilen. Ist es das, was du willst?"

Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. War dies sein Wunsch? Konnte er dazu stehen, auch wenn Inger diese Möglichkeit ablehnte? Besaß er überhaupt das Recht, sie derart unter Druck zu setzen?

„Zumindest wünschte ich mir, diese Vorstellung nicht völlig aus dem Bereich des Möglichen streichen zu müssen", sagte er schließlich.

Zu seiner Verblüffung lachte Inger leise. „Remus Lupin, irgendwann wirst du an deinen Konjunktiven ersticken."

Sie erhob sich von der Mauer und umarmte ihn.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, wenn ich mich von diesem enormen Schreck erholt habe. Frag mich in einem halben Jahr noch einmal, hm? Und jetzt, bitte, lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich spüre den Kater schon heranschleichen, der mich morgen quälen wird."

Trotz des Mets und Dunkelbiers, das ihm den Kopf schwer machte, lag Remus noch lange wach in dieser Nacht. Er hielt Inger in seinen Armen, die längst schlief und auf deren nackter Schulter ein brennendes Schiff in einem See versank.

Auch vor seinen Augen zogen Bilder wie in einem Strudel vorbei: Marina, die Sirius in der Großen Halle von Trollstron ihre Liebe schwor, Sirius' entsetzensstarrer Blick, als das schwere Holzkreuz ihren zierlichen Körper durchbohrte, Marius, der den Kopf an Severus' Schulter gelegt hatte, schwarze und blonde Strähnen, ineinander verwoben vom Wind, Tonks, die an Leanders Bett saß und ihm Comics vorlas, während Medeora ihm Tränke einflößte.

Albus' blickloser Kopf, blutüberströmt, Inger, in grünem Licht gefangen, Sirius, der sich schützend vor Marina stellte, die Kirche im Verbotenen Wald, Lucius Malfoys entsetztes Gesicht, als Pettigrews Todesfluch ihn traf, das stählerne Messer in Bellatrix Lestranges Stirn. Es nahm kein Ende.

Doch plötzlich rückte etwas anderes in Remus' inneren Fokus:

Die Bibliothek im Grimmauldplatz, ein Schachspiel, blaue Augen, die Remus neugierig und wohlwollend betrachten, und dann das warme Gefühl, als Ingers Hand plötzlich die seine berührt. „Sie sind Matt, Remus", sagt sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme. „Schauen Sie, ich habe Ihren König in der Hand mit meinem Turm, die Dame gefesselt mit zwei Läufern und einem Springer, und ich musste nur einen einzigen Turm opfern." Sie lächelte. „Sie spielen viel schlechter als Severus."

Remus musste unwillkürlich lächeln, wenn er daran zurück dachte. Hätte er geahnt, was sich aus diesem Schachspiel ergeben würde, der Mut hätte ihn vermutlich damals im Grimmauldplatz verlassen.

Sein Herzschlag wurde ruhiger, und er schloss müde, aber glücklich die Augen. Was auch immer die Zukunft bringen würde, es würde besser sein, als das, was hinter ihm lag.

-Ende-

* * *

_So, meine Lieben…  
das war's. _

_Damit ist in diesem Fall nicht das Ende der „Blutigen Nächte" gemeint, sondern das Ende einer ganzen Reihe von Geschichten. Nach mehr als drei Jahren Fanfiction und unzähligen Stunden am Computer verabschiede ich mich von Euch.  
Es ist ein Abschied auf unbestimmte Zeit, aber Slytherene wird erst einmal keine Fanfictions mehr schreiben, sondern sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren, u.a. auch auf eigene ‚literarische' Projekte. _

_Ich danke all denen, die mich so lange begleitet haben, mir mit Reviews Mut gemacht und das Schreiben versüßt haben. _

_Besonderer Dank gilt natürlich meinen beiden fantastischen Betaleserinnen Textehexe und TheVirginian, die weit mehr getan haben, als ein paar unglücklichen Formulierungen und hunderten falsch gesetzter Kommata den Gar aus zu machen. _

_Ein kleines bisschen bleibe ich der „Szene" noch erhalten, als Betaleserin von u.a. Textehexe und TheVirginian, auf deren außergewöhnliche Fanfiction „Mysterium" an dieser Stelle noch einmal hingewiesen sei. Tröstet Euch damit, es ist brillant. _

_Für diejenigen, die ich in den letzten Jahren über das Schreiben etwas besser kennen gelernt habe (man hat sich getroffen, denkwürdige Partys gefeiert, Bilder ausgetauscht, ellenlange Mails geschrieben) wird es eine Mailingliste geben, mit der ich mir ein bisschen Unterstützung für „Schattenland" erhoffe. Einen Roman, von dem es bisher nur eine Kartenzeichnung gibt und ein Konzept, dem ich jedoch jetzt etwas mehr Zeit widmen kann. _

_An dieser Stelle nun eine letzte virtuelle Verneigung vor Euch, wertes Publikum. Vielen Dank, dass Ihr mir Eure Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt habt._

_Herzlichst,_

_Eure Slytherene_


End file.
